De tu ausencia
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: La muerte de su hermano marcó su vida, en muchos sentidos, y le enseñó que el odio y el amor no son capaces de conjugarse al menos en un alma herida como la suya, que por un lado grita por justicia, pero que por otro lado clama por la oportunidad de poder dejarse llevar por el amor y dejar todo el resto atrás. ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿A qué sentimiento estará dispuesto a acatar?
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidas sean todas a esta nueva aventura.**

 **Gracias a las de siempre y a las lectoras nuevas que se sumarán a esta locura que está recién comenzando y que espero con todo mi corazón les guste.**

 **Gracias a Maritza Lobos, Jenny Arias y Manu de Marte por el apoyo invaluable.**

 **No se diga más! A leer!**

 **Más comentarios al final del capítulo**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Después de abandonar el pueblo de Valle Escondido, esto hace un poco más de tres años, Edward Masen regresaba una vez al año y se dirigía directo hacia el campo santo. Caminaba entre las viejas sepulturas hasta dar con la que él buscaba y frente a la cual se sentaba para hablar como si en realidad estuviera dialogando en cuerpo presente con el hombre cuyos restos mortuorios descansaban bajo la tierra del cementerio.

Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, sobre todo en ese momento de profunda confusión que parecía estará a punto de volverlo loco.

―Anoche meditaba sobre los deseos que concedían los genios de las lámparas a quienes los liberaban de su encierro ―comenzó diciendo Edward, sosteniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos. ―Jamie estaba oyendo el cuento de Aladino, ¿y sabes lo que dijo cuando le pregunté qué deseo le pediría al genio de la lámpara? Me dijo: "yo le pediría que te concediera todo lo que tú quisieras…"

Entonces pensaba, ¿qué pediría yo? ―hizo una pausa, alcanzando un trozo de madera del suelo con el que jugueteó distraídamente mientras seguía con su soliloquio. ―Un día contigo, solo un día… ¡Dios! Siento que hay tanto que no te dije… y hay tanto que desearía que vieras, aunque ya lo creo que sabes todo lo que pasa por aquí, pero me gustaría ver tu rostro, tu reacción. Por ejemplo sobre cómo reaccionarias con el reencuentro con Michael; o si hubieras llorado como lo hice yo cuando Jamie dijo su primera frase de corrido, y tantas otras cosas... Sobre todo, hubiera deseado que me dijeras qué demonios tengo que hacer justo en este momento que me siento perdido, y destrozado.

Me siento incapaz de tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría, porque… porque los sentimientos del amor que siempre deseé experimentar, están haciéndome dudar sobre lo que debo hacer… Estoy tan confundido…

Tiró el trozo de madera lejos y contempló a su alrededor las viejas y solitarias sepulturas de cemento y granito que se amontonaban sin un orden, levantando a continuación su vista al cielo gris y amenazante que se extendía sobre su cabeza buscando alguna señal que lo iluminara, pero lo único que vio y no precisamente en el cielo, fue la silueta de una mujer que cuando se vio descubierta intentó esconderse tras el grueso tronco de un árbol. Edward automáticamente se puso de pie al ver esta figura enfundada en un abrigo negro que miraba a hurtadillas e interrumpía ese momento íntimo que el joven compartía.

Caminó con enfado hacia donde sabía ella se escondía y cuando estuvo cerca la tomó fuertemente por el antebrazo y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―le preguntó con la quijada tensa de rabia ― ¿Has venido a ver lo que provocaste?

La chica torció su cabeza y lo miró con esos ojos color topacio a los que él escribió más de algún poema, ojos que en ese mismo momento hubiese deseado olvidar de una vez y para siempre.

―Edward, por favor…

Él cerró los ojos, como si la voz tenue de la mujer acariciando su nombre le provocara un dolor que apenas podía aguantar, soltándola al instante como si el roce con ella lo quemara.

―Vete de aquí… ―le indicó, levantando la mano hacia donde se encontraba la salida, evitando su mirada de súplica ― échate a correr lejos de mi antes que me arrepienta y te meta a la cárcel por haber matado a James…

―Edward, yo no…

― ¡Lárgate! ―gritó a todo pulmón, oyéndose el eco de su furia entre las sepulturas.

Ella se abrazó a su menudo cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr como si la persiguiera el demonio, mientras él caminaba derrotado de regreso a la tumba de su hermano y se sentaba frente a la lápida que llevaba su nombre con la fecha de su muerte, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas a punto de abandonar sus ojos, mirando de reojo el lugar por donde se había echado a correr la mujer, la única mujer a la que él le había profesado profundo amor... y un hondo repudio después de saber que le había arrebatado la vida al ser a quien él más quería sobre esta tierra.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Empujó el pesado portón de entrada al viejo gimnasio, cuyos más acérrimos socios del lugar intentaban a toda costa mantener con vida, sacándole provecho a la historia que ponía al nombre del pueblo en los anales de la historia deportiva, cuando oriundo de ese lugar salió hacía más de diez años Alex Lutz, quien se coronara campeón de peso mosca en la disciplina del boxeo, deporte predominante por ahí.

Todos los muchachos de Valle Escondido querían ser uno más que engalanara al pueblo con dicho título llegando a ese gimnasio con la intensión de entrenar para aprender el arte del golpe, de la mano del maestro y abuelo del Rocky Balboa de por ahí, el viejo Phill Lutz, abuelo de Alex el campeón, que a sus noventa años poco fuerza le quedaba para enseñar pues apenas levantaba los pies y que con dificultad recordaba su propio nombre. Probablemente por eso la mayoría de los muchachos descartaba la disciplina el primer día, todos a excepción de Alec Norris, un rubio y flacuchento muchacho que soñaba con alzar el cinturón de campeones en medio de aplausos y vítores de sus fanáticos y seguidores ―los que honestamente no eran muchos―. Apenas había ganado un par de combates, mientras que otros lo habían dejado knockout, tirado e inconsciente en la lona del cuadrilátero que para él era como su segundo hogar.

Todos querían imitar el entusiasmo del chico de dieciocho años que parecía ser el único que de la nueva generación que lograría sacar la cara por el pueblo, y con mucho esfuerzo… todos, menos Edward Masen, para quien no existía la menor posibilidad de practicar eso que el resto llamaba deporte, pero que para él era un duelo a golpes sin sentido. Prefería usar su tiempo en escribir y escribir, viajar a lo más recóndito de su alma y expresar sentimientos sin nombres a través de su poesía, con la que había conquistado y entusiasmado a más de una chica, y cuyo entusiasmo era el aliciente del poeta amateur para seguir escribiendo.

Alec, el mejor amigo del poeta, estaba concentrado practicando sus golpes sobre el ring cuando la figura cabizbaja de su amigo sentándose en lo más alto de las graderías de madera llamó su atención.

―¡Ey, poeta! ―le gritó, levantando su mano derecha enguantada ―¿No quieres venir a darme de golpes?

Edward sonrió con tristeza y dejando el sobre a su lado, dejó caer la cabeza contra las manos, pensando en qué iba a ser de su vida de ahí en adelante. Suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, recordando la "reunión" que lo había dejado con ese estado de ánimo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió al boxeador ubicarse a su lado, mientras se desataba los guantes y los dejaba caer a sus pies.

―Generalmente cuando vienes, lo haces para burlarte de mí, por eso supuse que algo pasaba… ―dijo el rubio muchacho, pasándose las manos por su húmedo cabello.

―Vengo de casa de Irina… ―susurró con voz de ultratumba, mirándose los dedos que entrelazaba nerviosamente.

― ¿Pasa algo con Jamie?

¿Qué si pasaba algo con Jamie? No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, aunque honestamente si a alguien le pasaba algo, era a él.

Irina y él fueron novios desde el segundo año de la preparatoria. Edward creyó que había encontrado al amor de su vida en esta chica de cabello rubio y luminoso que caía en bucles por su larga espalda hasta rozar su cintura, perdiéndose en sus grandes ojos azules y sus labios rojos como las cerezas. Ella le sonreía y pestañeaba coquetamente cuando él le leía sus mejores poemas de amor, y suspiraba profundamente como una niña enamorada cuando se los dedicaba. Pero ese amor casto de adolecentes desapareció cuando las hormonas quemaron el cuerpo de ambos, haciéndose la pasión incontrolable, pasando de los puros besos a las caricias prohibidas, y de ahí a develar la desnudez de ambos en el cuarto rosa de la chica, donde ambos perdieron su virginidad… y donde concibieron al pequeño Jamie, nombre que Irina eligió para su hijo en honor a un actor que le chiflaba.

― ¡¿Y no usaste condón?! ―le preguntó a Edward su hermano, cuando le contó lo del embarazo de Irina.

― "El deseo crepitante de las hormonas adolecentes es desmedido y arrollador, que pasa por alto cualquier tipo de protección…" ―fue lo que Edward respondió, provocando que su hermano bufara y rodara los ojos, incrédulo por la respuesta de su hermano.

Por lo que este par de niños, tuvo que hacerse cargo a su vez de otro niño que dependería de ellos para siempre, cuestión que a Edward no le costó asimilar, pues cuando pusieron al recién nacido en sus brazos, supo que ese pequeño sería su cable a tierra, su ancla, y por quien sería capaz de dar la vida. Lamentablemente, y tal parecía, Irina no pensaba lo mismo.

―Qué pasó con Irina entonces…

―Había recibido una beca para ir a estudiarse a alguna parte de Europa donde viven familiares suyos, beca que perdió cuando quedó embarazada.

―Ya veo… ―respondió Alec a la explicación de Edward, que a continuación agregó:

―La beca volvieron a ofrecérsela hace unos meses y aceptó. Hizo todos los trámites para cederme la custodia total de Jamie, y me llamó ayer para reunirnos hoy, porque obviamente no se llevará al niño con ella ―explicó, ante lo que Alec soltó una risa llena de ironía. ―Pensé que se trataba de otra cosa, no se me ocurrió imaginar que me entregaría un sobre donde prácticamente se deshace de toda responsabilidad sobre su hijo…

―¿Cuál sobre?

―Estas sentado sobre él.

―Oh… ―el boxeador levantó su trasero y sacó el sobre café, desde donde extrajo el poder notarial que decía lo que Edward resumió para él. ―Honestamente, sabías que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto. Irina no ha sido la mejor madre y que haga esto comprueba eso.

―¡Pero es su hijo también, y apenas tiene siete meses! ¡Necesita a su mamá! ―pasó las manos por su espesa cabellera rubia oscura, pensando en lo que se le venía encima, y no por el hecho de saber que tendría que ponerse manos a la obra con otro trabajo a tiempo completo fuera del que ya tenía, sino por el hecho de que su hijo iba a tener que compartir espacio y tiempo en su casa, donde él convivía con Sue.

Alec, que conocía bien a su amigo, sabía que la preocupación de su amigo iba por ese lado, por la simple idea de imaginarse la reacción de la quería tía Sue cuando supiera que habría un nuevo integrante de tiempo completo en la familia a la que se vio obligada a cargar.

―Si no viviera todavía con mis padres, tendrías un lugar ahí…

―Lo sé…

― ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Jamie, James y tú, harán un frente unido como siempre lo han hecho. Ella no puede echarlos de ahí, esa es tu casa también…

Edward trató de sonreír pensando en eso del frente unido al que su amigo hacia mención. Fuera de su hijo amado, este joven de dieciocho años apenas egresado de la secundaria, Edward tenía como gran apoyo a su hermano James: un joven tres años mayor que él, noble y soñador, que soñaba con irse de ese pueblo para abrirse paso en el mundo de la fotografía. Anhelaba reunir la cantidad de dinero suficiente para entrar a la mejor universidad y aprender de la mano de los mejores, aunque sabía que con el modesto sueldo que recibía en la librería su sueño se le haría cuesta arriba. Pero nada en la vida de este joven de cabello largo había sido fácil, sobre todo cuando reconoció a grito en cuello su condición sexual frente a su tía, que movida por el alcohol como era costumbre, lo increpó y lo molestó hasta que él se lo confirmó:

― ¡Sí, maldita sea, soy gay, soy gay!

Ese día James se ganó el repudio de su tía, que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le restregaba su sucia condición y lo enfermo que debía de estar como para pensar en follar con personas de su mismo sexo… pero James era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarla, responderle y encararla, no solo defendiéndose a sí mismo, sino que defendiendo a Edward y a su sobrino cuando era necesario. Por eso fue bueno que Alec le recordara a Edward que no estaba solo y que seguro iba a poder salir adelante con su hijo.

―Supongo que no descartarás eso de ir a la universidad…

―No, no… ―negó inmediatamente Edward, alcanzando y tomando los guantes de boxeo que su amigo había dejado caer. Apretó el material esponjoso entre sus manos mientras pensaba en voz alta sobre su fututo académico. ―Si estoy pensando en el bienestar de mi hijo a largo plazo, no puedo descartar la idea de ir a la universidad. Tengo que tener una carrera, no puedo quedarme aquí trabajando en la tienda del señor Larson para siempre, por muy buena persona que él sea conmigo. Además ahora necesitaré otro trabajo…

―Puedo decirle a mi papá que te vea un trabajo en la fábrica donde trabaja. Ya sabes que a veces yo trabajo de guardia ahí, y trabajar ahí en eso precisamente es demasiado, pues no hay movimiento…

―Un trabajo de ese tipo me vendría bien. ―Respondió Edward al ofrecimiento de su amigo, el que siempre había estado para él.

―Hablaré con él esta misma tarde.

―Gracias Alec. ―agradeció Edward sinceramente. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Edward comentó algo que había visto el día anterior y que podría interesarle a su amigo el deportista ―Por cierto, ¿no has ido al hospital? Ayer Tanya y James estuvieron hablando mucho en el patio, incluso ella creo que lloró…

―¿Lloró? ―preguntó el rubio muchacho, arrugando su frente profusamente por la preocupación ―¿Y tu hermano no te dijo por qué?

―Oh, sí ―respondió Edward con ironía, poniéndose de pie, arrebatándole los papeles a Alec, que lo miraba expectante. ―Me contó el lujo del detalle… ¡Sabes que no lo hizo! ¿Por qué no vas donde ella y se lo preguntas?

Alec suspiró y se puso de pie también, tomando sus guantes y golpeando en el estómago a Edward a modo de juego… o no tanto, pues el jovencito trastabilló hacia atrás, lanzándole una mirada de reproche al boxeador.

―Cuando la tengo en frente no hago más que tartamudear… y tú pretendes que le pregunte qué la hizo llorar.

Edward torció la boca mientras miraba a su ahora compungido amigo, que desde siempre había estado enamorado de la enfermera jefa del único centro de atención médica primaria, que era un poco mayor que ellos. Una tierna chica a la que Edward conocía bien, pues era la mejor amiga de su hermano, la que alguna vez se hizo pasar por la novia de éste para aparentar frente a su tía, a la que seguramente Edward iba a tener que hacerle frente apenas llegar a la casa.

**oo**

Se puso el sobre bajo el brazo y pasó las manos por sus muslos sobre los jeans gastados que vestía. Estaba mirando su casa desde la vereda del frente, inspirando y preparándose para lo que se venía. Podía sentir desde esa distancia la mala vibra de su tía Sue que chocaba con la fuerza de su hermano y la nobleza de su hijo, quien en ese momento debía de estar jugando con James en la habitación, si es que claro, Sue se había mantenido apartada y no había aparecido gritando por cualquier cosa y provocando el llanto del niño que ella atribuía simplemente a mañanas de mocoso malcriado.

Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta el cuello cuando sintió un viento helado típico del mes de julio, que le arremolinó el cabello e hizo caer un mechón sobre su frente. Siguió contemplando la casa de dos pisos blanca con una verja de madera que según cuenta la historia, había construido su padre, Anthony. Torció la boca con pena pensando en lo felices que podrían haber sido en esa casa si él o su madre Laura hubieran sobrevivido al accidente que acabó con sus vidas, cuando él era un chiquillo de once años.

También pensaba que si tío Billy no hubiese abandonado a su tía Sue, podría haber sido una vida familiar aceptable, pero el hombre no pudo con el descontrol etílico de Sue, decidiendo marcharse de su lado. Era un buen hombre que los estimaba profundamente y al que de vez en cuando, Edward extrañaba…como extrañaba también a Michael, persona "non gratan", nombre del todo vetado en esa casa, sobre todo frente a Sue, a quien parecía salirle el demonio desde el pecho cuando James o él mismo hablaban del hijo mayor de su padre, "el bastardo" como Sue se refería a él. Hirvió en cólera cuando supo de la existencia de este hijo que el estúpido de su cuñado tuvo antes de conocer y casarse con su hermana y que llegó a vivir con ellos cuando nació James.

Se sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el que sacó para leer el mensaje de su hermano James, que le preguntaba dónde demonios estaba.

"Entrando a casa" respondió rápidamente antes de atravesar la calle, abrir la puerta de la cerca y acercarse a la entrada principal de la casa. Abrió y cerró la puerta de madera con cuidado y caminó derecho hacia la escalera, pasando por la sala donde vio a su tía roncando producto del sueño profundo que la dominó, seguro porque se tomó media botella de vino o algún otro licor fuerte.

Subió con cuidado y entró al cuarto que compartía con su hermano y sonrió cuando su hijo lo miró y alzó sus bracitos regordetes hacia él en señal de bienvenida. Dejó el sobre y tomó a su niño entre los brazos, levantándolo alto sobre su cabeza a la vez que el niño se reía con sincera diversión.

― ¿Hay que llevar a este granuja a casa de su madre?

―Me temo que no ―respondió Edward, mirando a su hijo.

Lo bajó y besó su mejilla sonoramente justo antes de dejarlo de regreso en su cama con sus juguetes favoritos. Se sentó junto a él y miró a su hermano quien ya estaba leyendo los documentos que sacó desde el sobre.

―¿Esto... esto es lo que creo que es? ―preguntó, indicando los documentos. Entonces Edward movió los hombros y le explicó lo de su reunión con Irina y la decisión que ella había tomado. ―Pero… ¡Pero es su hijo, por vida de Dios! ¿Cómo va a abandonarlo cuando apenas tiene siete meses?

―Dice que no tiene el instinto materno que se necesita para criar a su hijo, y que si se queda aquí acabará por odiarlo, porque reflejará en Jamie su frustración académica.

—Niñita estúpida ―masculló, deseando dedicarle improperios más fuertes que eso ― ¿Y qué dicen sus padres?

―Que puedo llevarlo de vez en cuando para que los visite, pero que desde la próxima semana yo tendré que hacerme cargo. Sus padres me harán llegar una cantidad mensual para ayudar con los gastos del niños, pero…

James soltó la sarta de improperios contra Irina y su familia que se contuvo de decir hace un rato, mientras Edward contemplaba a Jamie que jugaba con su caballito de peluche, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Estiró el joven la mano y acarició la cabeza de hijo, pidiéndole disculpas por tener que verse obligado a someterlo a una vida lejos de los privilegios que un niño como él se merecía.

―Y cuando Sue se entere…

Edward tragó grueso y puso cara de quien ha digerido algo de mal sabor. Estaba pensando en la idea de agarrar sus cosas y a su hijo con tal de evitar ese mal rato que sabía se avecinaba cuando su tía supiera, ¿pero dónde iría? El sueldo que recibía en la tienda de abarrotes donde trabajaba no le permitía independizarse, a no ser que fuera a vivir a una habitación de un metro cuadrado o bajo el puente.

Miró la muralla de frente a la cama y vio el logo de la Universidad de Arte del Estado que pegó ahí para no olvidar su motivación de llegar a ese lugar para labrarse un futuro auspicioso, futuro que veía cada vez más lejano. Debía presentar pruebas de admisión dentro de poco, además de cancelar el monto por dichas pruebas y por la matrícula en el caso de aceptarlo, siempre y cuando hubiera becas que le permitirán estudiar allí.

Suspiró con pesar y se preguntó si honestamente habría una oportunidad para él en esta vida, para salir adelante, o al menos salir de esa casa que a veces era similar al infierno, cuando Sue salía del letargo alcohólico y se hacía notar, como en ese momento cuando sobre los peldaños de madera de la escala se oyeron pisadas fuertes y atronadoras, mirándose él y su hermano automáticamente, levantándose de un salto de la cama a ponerle cerrojo a la puerta para evitar que ella entrara. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarla.

El niño se sobresaltó cuando dos golpes secos y fuertes retumbaron en la puerta minutos más tarde, oyéndose los gritos de Sue del otro lado, exigiéndose que le abrieran.

― ¿A caso me tienen miedo? ―gritaba la mujer. James se apresuró a tomar al niño en brazos y sentarlo frente a su viejo ordenador portátil, colocando sobre sus orejas los audífonos conectados al ordenador, antes de buscar un video en YouTube que lo distrajera. ― ¡Abran la puerta, malditos parásitos!

James apretó los dientes al igual que sus manos que se convirtieron en puños, mirando hacia la puerta donde caminó con decisión.

―A mí nadie me llama parásito. Que no olvide que está aquí prácticamente por caridad, a diferencia de nosotros que nos corresponde por derecho. ―Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, evitando que Jamie y Edward vieran el enfrentamiento.

Sue lo miró y se carcajeó con burla, mirando de pies a cabeza al delgado y furioso muchacho de cabello largo y rubio que se presentó ante ella. James la pasaba en estatura más de veinte centímetros, lo mismo que su hermano con quien compartían el metro ochenta y cinco de estatura contra el metro sesenta de Sue, esta mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, de negra y larga cabellera, ojos oscuros e inyectados de sangre, y rostro marcado más que por el paso del tiempo, por la desmedida ingesta de alcohol.

― ¿Tú te me vas a enfrentar, mariquita? ―se burló Sue, tambaleándose y riéndose de James, que la miró con desprecio y profundo rencor.

―Soy gay, no mariquita, así que deja de provocarme o te sacaré de aquí y te pondré patitas en la calle.

― ¡¿Tú a mí?! No puedes hacer eso, niñita, esta casa me pertenece tanto como a ti…

Por un extraña disposición legal, cuando murieron Laura y Anthony Masen, Sue como hermana de la difunta pasó a ser propietaria del cincuenta por ciento de la propiedad además de concedérsele la custodia legal de los hijos del matrimonio y el poder para administrar el dinero que la aseguradora le entregó y que ella malgastó pese a Billy, su entonces esposo, intentó evitarlo. La mujer era astuta y el dinero que llegaba a sus manos se le iba como agua entre los dedos.

―Tú y el otro parásito no me han dado dinero para comida hoy. No hay nada que cocinar.

James la miró con asco, de pies a cabeza.

―Nunca te hemos dado dinero para que compres alimentos, desde que te lo gastas alcohol.

― ¡Dame dinero para comida! ―lo empujó por el pecho sin conseguir que la figura de James se moviera de su sitio ― ¡Tengo hambre!

Él le dedicó su peor cara y se cruzó de brazo, mirándola desde su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. Por él, que la mujer esa se muriera de hambre.

― ¡Pues me vale que tengas hambre! Eso podrías haberlo pensando cuando estabas gastándote el dinero en licor.

― ¡Tu no me dices en qué gastar mi dinero o en que no! ―Lo apuntó con el dedo índice, estrechándole sus ojos oscuros recíprocos a su resentimiento ― ¡Dame dinero para comida o no tendrán nada que comer tú y el inútil de tu hermano!

―Ni te preocupes por nosotros. Iremos a cenar a otro lado… ―se acercó a ella y esbozó una mueca amenazante ―Ahora apártate de esta puerta que estás asustando a Jamie.

― ¿Ese mocosito sigue aquí? ―preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos como jarras sobre sus caderas ― ¡Como si estuviéramos para alojar a más gente!

―Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque él es parte de esta familia…

Desde adentro, Edward tenía sentado a su hijo sobre sus piernas mientras el pequeño veía muy concentrado sus animaciones favoritas en YouTube. El joven de dieciocho años oía como su hermano se enfrentaba a su tía mientras él prefería hacerse el sordo o ignorarla derechamente, porque según lo que creía, nada sacaría discutiendo con una mujer que no tiene sentido común y con la que vive prácticamente empujado por la necesidad, igual que su hermano que de haber sido otro, ya se hubiera largado a hacer su vida propia lejos de allí, pero ahí estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo de no dejarlo solo en ese infierno en la tierra hasta que ambos estuvieran del todo preparados.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―dijo en voz alta, besando la cabecita rubia de su hijo, quien no hacía caso de mundo.

En medio de los gritos de protesta de Sue, Edward, su hijo y su hermano salieron de casa rumbo al pequeño apartamento de Tanya, la bondadosa mejor amiga de James que los recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar al pequeño Jamie que balbuceó encantado con la rubia chica. Esta enfermera menuda y de grandes ojos verdes era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Valle Escondido, tanto que tenía a más de alguno detrás de ella intentando conquistarla, entre quienes se encontraba Alec, el joven prospecto de boxeador de veinte años.

Era mayor que James por cuatro años, pero en realidad parecía una chiquilla de dieciocho, tanto así que cuando atendía en el consultorio del pueblo, las personas le preguntaban cuántos años tenía para asegurarse que no era una adolecente quien les atendía.

― ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―preguntó Edward a Tanya sentándose junto a ella, que cargaba con el niño entre los brazos, mientras James se ponía manos a la obra en la cocina.

―Nada de otro mundo: cortes, quemaduras, desmayos. ―Le sonrió al niño y acarició su nariz ― ¿Y tú? ¿Disfrutaste hoy de tu día libre? ¿Este galán te mantuvo muy ocupado?

Edward sonrió, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo, que jugueteaba con un colgante que la chica llevaba alrededor del cuello.

―No, estuve estudiando para el examen de admisión a la universidad y en la tarde tuve una reunión con Irina…

― ¿Una reunión con Irina? ―repitió.

Entonces Edward le explicó de qué iba esa reunión y lo que la madre de su hijo decidió. Tanya mientras oía a Edward, abría los ojos y no se explicaba como una chica con un hijo a cuestas pudiera pasar por alto ese "detallito" para irse lejos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Hablaron un rato de los temores de Edward sobre no poder suplir sin ayuda las necesidades de su hijo y al mismo tiempo estudiar en la universidad.

―Has sido un padre ejemplar. Muchos otros hombres con más experiencia que tú no se preocupan de sus hijos, en cambio tú, con dieciocho años, eres francamente un ejemplo a seguir…

—Todo lo que hago lo hago por Jamie. ―explicó Edward, que para él era lo más obvio. ―Pienso en estudiar para ser alguien con preparación en la vida, pero… ¿y si no puedo? Si tengo que dejar de lado la universidad por mi hijo, lo haré…

― ¡No será necesario! ―gritó James desde la primera cocina. Se asomó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta, con un cuchillo y una cebolla en la mano. ―Conseguirás la dichosa beca, postularás a un trabajo en la universidad y te darán alojamiento. Eres un chico con buenas calificaciones y tu situación económica es baja, no tienes por qué no recibir la ayuda. Así que preocúpate de prepararte para el examen, ¿entendido? Además no te irás solo, somos un equipo…

―James tiene razón, tienes todo para salir adelante. ―La chica extendió su mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Edward, dándole un apretón reconfortante.

―Gracias Tanya.

James golpeó contra el marco de madera con el mango del cuchillo, llamando la atención del resto, incluso de su sobrinito. Sonrió y apuntó con el filo del adminiculo de cocina a uno y a otro.

―Bueno, vinimos aquí para distraernos, comer algo delicioso y… ¡Planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

Tanya y Edward se miraron y se rieron cuando Jamie lanzó un gritito que parecía en concordancia con el entusiasmo de su tío, quien celebró su apoyo.

James había ahorrado durante meses en su trabajo en la librería precisamente para celebrar su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Tenía todo planeado en su cabeza y quería que su mejor amiga y su hermano lo ayudaran a definir los detalles.

Al menos esa cena ayudó a estos hermanos a distender su ánimo, sobre todo el de Edward, quien pareció encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba. Al día siguiente, el joven de dieciocho años se dirigió como todas las mañanas al minimarket donde trabajaba con el señor Ben Larson, dueño del negocio. El hombre desde siempre había sido muy bueno con Edward, primero por la amistad que lo unió al padre del muchacho, y segundo porque se trataba de un chico respetuoso y responsable, por eso nunca dudó en tenderle una mano cuando lo necesitó.

―Lamento que dentro de poco ya no te tenga trabajando conmigo, pero si es por algo mejor… ―comentó don Ben, guardando unas facturas. Miró entonces al futuro estudiante universitario y palmeó su hombro ― ¡Y qué mejor que los estudios! Solo prométeme que cuando vengas de visita, pasarás por aquí y me contarás como te va en la vida.

―No lo dude. Jamás me olvidaría de lo mucho que ha hecho por mí, señor Larson.

Ben Larson se fue y Edward tomó su lugar detrás de la caja registradora, mientras los otros trabajadores tomaban sus puestos de atención. La mañana pasó rápido en el movimiento de la tienda a la que la mayor parte de los habitantes de ese pueblo llegaban a hacer sus compras, ir y venir de las personas que ayudó a distraer al joven literato de sus preocupaciones, a quien continuamente le preguntaban sobre su pequeño hijo y de paso por su tía, la que no dialogaba con nadie porque con todos había hecho enemistades.

La noche anterior, Tanya insistió que dejaran al niño con ella, comprometiendo a cuidarlo al día siguiente aprovechando que era su día libre y mientras Edward ponía en orden su cabeza sobre cómo iba apagar los cuidados del niño mientras él trabajaba, pues ni loco lo dejaba en casa a cargo de su tía.

Alec, mejor amigo del joven padre, llegó al trabajo de Edward en compañía de su madre, quien se dedicó a hacer las compras mientras su hijo se quedaba a acompañar a Edward.

―Anoche estuvimos en casa de Tanya ―dijo Edward, llamando automáticamente la atención de su amigo, que hojeaba una revista. ―Habrá fiesta.

― ¿Fiesta? ―preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión, pues las fiestas no eran algo habitual en ese pueblo donde el grueso de la población eran ya adultos mayores.

―El cumpleaños de James… ―explicó Edward, dando a entender lo que se venía.

Alec soltó la revista y se frotó las manos, esbozando una sonrisa amplia que partió su cara en dos.

―Juro por Dios que ese día me voy a armar de valor y le diré a esa mujer lo que siento por ella…

―Ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees? ―comentó Edward burlonamente, llevándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Alec, que pese a la broma seguía sonriendo.

Cuando el momento llegó y Julio marcó su día quince, James festejó con bombos y platillos su cumpleaños, porque decir que la celebración fue algo discreto sería faltar a la verdad. En Valle Escondido eventos como esos no pasaban desapercibidos, mucho menos cuando el festejado era amigo de medio pueblo, por lo que toda la juventud llegó al lugar. Cuando el festejado hizo la lista supo que necesitaría un lugar más amplio que el apartamento de su mejor amiga, por lo que tuvo que pedir prestada la sede deportiva del pueblo, donde sin dificultad metería a las cincuenta y tres personas que llegaron a celebrar con ponche de durazno, de frutilla, cerveza y variada comida chatarra, el cumpleaños del querido James Masen.

Música electrónica, luces estroboscópicas, las mesas llenas de comestible y bebestible pegadas a los muros para dejar espacio a la pista de baile al centro del salón que siempre estuvo llena de chicos y chicas que se movían al ritmo de la música envasada que el mismo cumpleañero eligió con detalle para su celebración.

— ¡Esta cosa está que arde! ―le gritó Alec a Edward, que miraban afirmados a la muralla a las personas bailar, buscando el joven boxeador a una chica en particular que acababa de salir a bailar con otro chico que parecía estar demasiado cerca, incomodándola.

Armándose de valor y sin decir nada Alec se movió y caminó hacia la pista en dirección donde se encontraba su doncella en apuros. Edward se lo quedó mirando con su botella de cerveza en la mano, alegrándose de ese arranque de valentía de su amigo, que esperara le durase para que pudiera declararse con la enfermera.

En el ir y venir de los invitados, Jessica Larson, hija de dueño de la tienda donde trabajaba Edward, se acercó al muchacho que había quedado solo en un costado de la sala. Se arregló su cabello rojo a base de tintura y pasó su mano por el vestidito negro que llevaba puesto antes de presentarse ante el poeta, de quien siempre estuvo flechada.

― ¡Tu hermano sí que sabe de hacer fiestas! ―comentó la muchacha por sobre la música, pegándose a Edward con el pretexto de hacer que la escuchara. El chico simplemente asintió y sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de lo obvio de las intenciones de la chica. ― ¿Y dejaste a Jamie con Irina? Lo digo porque no la veo por aquí…

―No… ella está de viaje. La madre de Alec se ofreció a cuidarlo esta noche.

―Oh… ¿o sea que entre tú y ella no hay nada?

―Bueno, hay un hijo… es la única relación que nos une.

―Me alegro… quiero decir que… bueno, ya sabes…

―Está bien, sobre todo ahora que estoy por marcharme a la universidad…

La conversación con Jessica llegó hasta allí, cuando se dio cuenta de un altercado en la entrada del salón. Automáticamente, caminó hacia allí pensando que ebrios visitantes de paso se habían colado en la fiesta, cosa que no era del todo cierto pues quien llegó ebria a la fiesta fue Sue, que con voz en cuello llegó preguntando por su sobrino, el mariquita.

― ¡Lárgate, ahora! ―le gritó Edward.

― ¡Para hacer fiestas tienen dinero, pero para dar de comer a su tía, no! ―le recriminó la mujer, pasando por alto el enojo de Edward y la curiosidad de algunos que se habían quedado cerca, mientras ella miraba por sobre el hombro de Edward la mesa llena de botellas y comida. ―Encima no me invitan, con lo que me gustan las fiestas…

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí! ―exclamó James, bloqueándole el paso a Sue, que se había soltado del agarre de Edward cuando intento detenerla.

― ¡Vine a celebrar tu cumpleaños!

― ¡Lárgate, ahora! No estás invitada, no eres bienvenida…

― ¡¿Qué no estoy invitada, dices?! ¡Pues yo tampoco te invité a ti y a tu hermano a vivir a mi casa, y aún están ahí como dos parásitos!

A esas alturas, el grueso de los invitados había dejado de lado el baile y la conversación, y estaba poniendo atención al altercado entre Sue y sus sobrinos, lo que no le importó a James cuando la tomó con violencia por el brazo, empujándola hacia el exterior, pero ella se defendía como gato furioso, golpeándolo como podía con la botella vacía que tenía en sus manos. Le dio con ésta en el estómago, empujándolo hacia atrás, saliendo Edward en ayuda de su hermano, al igual que Alec que lo sujetó del otro lado. Alguien con la intención de ver cómo se encontraba el festejado, encendió la luz y la música se detuvo, momento que Sue aprovechó para hacerse notar:

― ¡Apostaría mi cabellera a que tus amigos no saben que te gustan los hombres! ―miró a su alrededor, tambaleándose mientras giraba sobre sus pies ― ¡¿A caso no sabían que están celebrando el cumpleaños de un maricón?!

― ¡Es suficiente! ―exclamó Edward, que entre el murmullo de los asistentes, volvió a tomar a la mujer y poniendo toda su fuerza la empujó hacia el exterior, donde la empujó haciéndola caer sobre la tierra húmeda.

― ¡Maldito parásito! ¡No me trates así!

―Esto fue el colmo, Sue ―le dijo él a la mujer, que todavía estaba sentada sobre la tierra, pegándole al suelo con sus manos. ―No entiendo qué pretendes…

— ¡Arruinarles la vida como me arruinaron la mía! Mi marido se fue por culpa de ustedes, porque nunca le pude dar hijos propios, porque tuve que hacerme cargo de ustedes, mocosos de mierda…

―Billy no se fue por nuestra culpa, y lo sabes. ―Contratacó Edward, recordando el día que Bill explotó y se fue de la casa. ―Tus excesos con el alcohol lo alejaron de ti. No fue nuestra culpa…

― ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

―Es mejor que te vayas. Déjanos en paz…

Podría haberse quedado discutiendo con ella, ¿pero qué caso tenia? Estaba ebria, nada raro en ella, y aunque no lo estuviera, nunca sacaba nada bueno de esas peleas, por lo que se giró y cerró el portón de metal de la entrada, bloqueándolo con la cerradura, dirigiéndose hacia el interior, donde al acercarse por el pasillo, sintió que la música había vuelto a sonar. Al ingresar al salón, las luces se habían apagado, dejando el brillo de las luces de fiesta que habían arrendado para la ocasión, luz que fue suficiente para que viera a su hermano, cabizbajo, sentado en una silla al costado alejado, con Tanya y Alec haciéndole compañía.

―No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ―le estaba diciendo Tanya cuando Edward llegó hasta ellos. —Todos en este pueblo saben cómo es de venenosa Sue, y además te conocen. Tu condición sexual no determina el tipo de persona que eres…

―Lo sé… ―murmuró, mirándose la punta de sus nuevas y flamantes Converse rojas ―Solo que no esperaba que ella llegara a burlarse de mi frente a los demás. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que más de uno me miró como si… como si fuera el objeto de burla de aquí?

―Estás siendo paranoico, James ―apuntó Alec, golpeándole el hombro al afligido cumpleaños.

―Esto… ¿me pueden dejar a solas con James? ―les pidió Edward a Alec y a Tanya, mirando por un poco más de tiempo a esta última cuando agregó ― Supongo que Alec ya te invitó a bailar… lleva planteándoselo toda la noche….

Alec tomó la mano de la chica y la sacó dándole una mirada de reproche a Edward, quien no la tomó en cuenta pues más preocupado estaba de su hermano. Se sentó junto a él y chocó su hombro con el suyo, devolviéndole el gesto como cuando eran pequeños.

― ¿Estás bien?

―No sé…

―No dejes que Sue te arruine la celebración, no le des ese poder. Además, lo que dijo no es algo que tú hayas estado escondiendo…

―Tampoco voy gritándolo en público, menos en un pueblo como este…

―Lo entiendo, y me refiero a que es algo que te compete a ti y de lo que tus cercanos están al tanto. Nos vas a dejar de ser quien eres para las personas que están aquí, ¿o ves a alguien que esté burlándose ahora mismo de ti?

James alzó el rostro y paseó sus ojos por el lugar, y vio que las parejas seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la animada melodía, mientras que otros grupitos hablaban aparentemente de otra cosa. Afirmó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de madera y miró al techo, soltando aire sonoramente,

―Estoy harto de esa mujer…

―Cálmate, que no falta mucho para que la dejemos atrás. Iré a dar mis exámenes esta semana y a fin de mes estaremos diciéndole adiós a Valle Escondido. Las cosas están jugando a nuestro favor, ¿no eres tú el que dice eso?

―Es cierto. Además, admitieron mi traslado de trabajo a la capital, por lo que tengo trabajo seguro allá…

― ¡Oye, no me habías contado eso!

―El señor Clark me lo dijo esta mañana ―comentó James, recordando que el dueño de la librería había conseguido que el grupo editorial dueño del lugar donde ambos trabajaban, lo admitiera en el negocio central de la capital. ―Me dijo que me daba la noticia como regalo de cumpleaños.

―Las cosas para nosotros van a seguir saliendo bien…

―Y cuando lleguemos a la capital nos pondremos en contacto con Michael… tengo tantas ganas de verlo… ―dijo, recordando al hermano mayor de ambos a quien dejaron de ver cuando éste recibió una beca para irse a estudiar al extranjero, hacía más de un año.

Por lo que calculaban y por el último correo electrónico que les envió, estaba en el proceso final de sus estudios, por lo que pronto regresaría al país. Estaría desconectado por un viaje que haría a una selva, pero en cuanto tuviera tecnología a la mano, se pondría en contacto con ellos. Seguro que él, como hermano mayor y primer desterrado de la casa, estaría feliz de verlos en la capital.

James respiró hondo y trató de olvidar el altercado con Sue, intentando divertirse en la que era su fiesta de cumpleaños, ignorando las miradas y los susurros que sabía provocaba en algunos de los asistentes, aunque Edward intentara hacerle creer lo contrario. Además, le gustó que su hermano viera expectativas buenas para el viaje migratorio de ambos. Él había escuchado por ahí que para que las cosas salieran bien en la vida, se trataba de desearlas y de decretarlas, por lo que decretó que lo que restaba de fiesta lo iba a disfrutar, arrebatándole la acompañante de baile a Alec y se poniéndose a bailar animadamente al son de la música electrónica.

**oo**

Es el día clave para Edward. Aquella mañana se levantó temprano, se duchó, se vistió con ropa semi formal y se tomó el desayuno que James le llevó al dormitorio: jugo de zanahoria y naranja, tostadas con mermelada de naranja y café muy cargado.

― ¿No usarás corbata para presentarte a dar el examen?

―La corbata no es necesaria ―dijo, pasándose la mano por la camisa blanca a juego con el pantalón de vestir negro que compró en conjunto la semana anterior y exclusivamente para la ocasión. ― ¿Por qué?

―Porque es un examen nada menos que en la Universidad de Arte del Estado, la más prestigiosa del territorio nacional…

―Mira, llevaré una corbata en el bolso por si es necesario.

―Es una buena decisión. Y no estaría de más que te peinaras…

Se despidió de su hijo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y salió de la casa con la seguridad de que todo iba a ir bien. Había estado estudiando los tópicos de materia que serían evaluados ese día y se sentía muy bien preparado… la literatura era lo suyo y devoraba libros sin esfuerzo, fuera de escribir de cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, que moviera algo en su interior.

Llegó a la estación de metro del pueblo que conectaba con la capital cuyo trayecto demoraba media hora. Se sentó en medio del gentío a leer un viejo libro de Walt Whitman donde leyó una y otra vez el poema "No te detengas", cuyas letras abrigó en su pecho y que llevó como estandarte, como lema de la que sería su vida en adelante.

"Disfruta del pánico que te provoca

Tener la vida por delante…"

Estaba en eso cuando una anciana le pidió el lugar para sentarse, concediéndose él sin mostrar problemas. Se paró en medio del gentío que como él esperaba la llegada del vagón, cuando el arribo del tren que iba hacia el norte, un poblado a kilómetros del Valle Escondido se detuvo en las líneas férreas contrarias, Edward miró sin interés a los viajeros, interés que crepitó en su pecho cuando unos ojos almendrados chocaron con los suyos.

Rostro blanco, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello oscuro, negro quizás, fue lo que alcanzó a ver de la chica que torció su boca y le sonrió. Quizás fueron dos o tres minutos a lo más, pero fue lo suficiente para que este joven con alma de poeta supiera finalmente le pusiera un rostro a su musa inspiradora. Sabía que ella, la chica desconocida con la que cruzó miradas por dos segundos en la estación de tren, inspiraría poemas y cartas de amor, además de los más dulces sueños.

Miró el recorrido que el tren donde la chica iba y que desapareció hacia su derecha, preguntándose cómo se llamaba esa mujer y cuál sería su nombre. Si vivía en el pueblo del norte o si iba de paso por esa localidad, y lo más importante si alguna vez el destino permitiría que se cruzaran en el camino, oportunidad que de darse, no desaprovecharía.

Se sobresaltó cuando la gente a su alrededor lo empujó para acercarse al lugar de acceso para tomar el vagón que él estaba esperando. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, seguro se hubiera quedado mirando como un bobo y se le hubiera pasado el tren, más de una vez.

Llegó a la universidad a rendir el examen de admisión, con otros setenta chicos y chicas, que como él, buscaban que uno de los cincuenta cupos fuera suyo y todo dependía del resultado de esa prueba, la que rindió dentro del tiempo exigido y sin complicaciones. Salió seguro comentando con otros dos chicos sobre los resultados de la evaluación, esperando volver a encontrarse cuando el año escolar comenzara al cabo de dos meses.

Regresó al pueblo comiéndose un sándwich de jamón y queso y se fue directo al trabajo de su hermano en la librería. Le encantaba ese lugar y si no le debiera tanta fidelidad al señor Larson, hubiese pedido trabajo en ese lugar que para él era como el paraíso terrenal, rodeado de libros desde los clásicos de la literatura hasta las novedades de los últimos escritores que estaban en boga.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó James con toda ansiedad, poniendo las manos sobre un alto de libros. Se relajó al ver el rostro luminoso de Edward y su sonrisa para saber que las cosas en con el examen de admisión habían salido bien.

―Eso estuvo bien, pero no fue todo lo que me pasó…

― ¿Y qué más te pasó? ―preguntó con curiosidad, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y alzando una ceja graciosamente.

―Conocí a alguien… o más bien vi a alguien que me dejó… ―trató de buscar la palabra exacta ―deslumbrado…

―Ya estamos… ―comentó James, rodando sus ojos. Edward hizo caso omiso del tono de su hermano y le contó sobre la mujer que había hecho crepitar su corazón.

―La vi en el vagón del tren que iba hacia el pueblo del norte… ¡Era tan lida! Como un ángel, sabes…

― ¿Y le hablaste?

―No… ―torció la boca con pena ―te digo que iba en el vagón en dirección contraria a la capital. De haber sido al revés, la hubiera seguido y le hubiera preguntando su nombre, quizás la hubiera acompañado y nos hubiéramos conocido mejor…

―Ay, Edward… ―dijo James, torciendo la boca y en tono desaprobatorio. El enamoradizo chico alzó las manos, haciendo notar su punto.

―No pierdo las esperanzas de volver a verla. Quizás haga viajes en el metro tren más seguido… ¡O quizás me la encuentre en la capital! A lo mejor vendría desde allí…

― ¿Y los resultados? ―intervino el hermano mayor ― ¡Eso es lo importante, Edward! ¡Céntrate, por Dios!

Edward asintió y tomó uno de los libros que era la novedad del último mes en la librería, respondiendo relajadamente.

―Oh, bueno, los tendré en dos semanas más. Enviarán una carta a la dirección que dejé en el registro…

―Me alegro que hayas dejado la dirección de Tanya, porque de lo contrario, Sue sería capaz de quemarla o romperla, como lo hacía con la correspondencia de Michael.

―Es cierto. ―Cerró la tapa del libro empastado de golpe y lo dejó en su lugar ―Pero no hablemos de Sue en este momento, cuando todavía me siento pisando las nubes…

James no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante su soñador hermano, que suspiraba y miraba hacia ninguna parte en especial, seguro recordando a la muchacha que lo tenía en ese estado. Su hermano Edward le había contagiado el buen humor, lo que al menos para él significaba que las cosas en adelante para ellos, saldrían a pedir de boca. No hallaba la hora de salir de ese pueblo, aunque sabía que extrañaría horrores a su amiga Tanya e incluso a Alec, pero debía salir de ese agujero y vivir su vida, superarse y buscar su destino. Y eso lo conseguiría en el mundo que se le ofrecía fuera de esas cuatro paredes que Valle Escondido significaban para él. Pero es bien sabido que las cosas no salen como a veces se esperan. La vida da giros drásticos que hacen replantear el futuro. O de plano desistir de ese destino.

Una noche, pocos días después que Edward rindiera su prueba de admisión, James cerró la librería como los días que su turno le exigía y se dirigió a casa de su jefe, el que vivía en lo alto de una colina, donde se encontraban las viviendas más acomodadas del pueblo. Decidió prescindir de tomar un taxi y caminó hacia allí por un camino de tierra que iba en paralelo al lago que rodeaba el pueblo.

El camino estaba iluminado por faros de luz amarilla que alumbraba lo suficientemente bien como para advertir su figura caminando por el costado del camino. Iba pensando en lo poco que faltaba para dar inicio a su nueva vida mientras contemplaba el oscuro lago donde se reflejaba la luna llena que se divisaba en el firmamento, cuando de pronto oye a sus espaldas el sonido de un motor que sonaba estruendosamente. Al parecer se trataba de un vehículo antiguo cuya carrocería pudo ver James que era roja, advirtiendo incluso la marca del auto: un viejo Daihatsun Charade. Se acercó un poco más al costado apartándose del camino, un poco asustado por la forma en que el vehículo venia serpenteando, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y su boca cuando vio el coche encima suyo y momentos después cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, éste coche arremetió contra él, elevándolo y haciéndolo caer contra el parabrisas y luego sobre la tierra húmeda, donde quedó tirado, solo, sin que nadie le prestase ayuda, pues el coche aceleró y se dio a la fuga.

Se quejó y cerró los ojos haciéndolo frente al dolor que atravesó cada hueso de su cuerpo, rogando en silencio a que la vida le diera la oportunidad de salir de esa…

Lo malo de ese camino era que poca gente transitaba por allí, fuera de los habitantes de las casas del sector de las lomas que era donde James se dirigía. Sintió ganas de llorar al verse solo, al saber que iba a morir en ese lugar sin que nadie pudiera llevarlo donde su hermano… porque si iba a morir, Dios debía de concederle el último deseo…

"Hazme aguantar hasta ver a Edward… tengo que decirle que no se rinda, que siga adelante… y que lo amo como a nadie en este mundo… Dios mío, por favor…"

Entonces el último milagro se hizo para James, que cerró los ojos y emitió un sollozo lastimero cuando un vehículo negro alcanzó a verlo, deteniéndose y bajándose el conductor para ayudarlo, el que emitió un grito de espanto cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡James! ―gritó Alan, el hijo del patrón de James.

Se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró sin saber bien qué hacer. Los nervios lo paralizaron por unos segundos mientras miraba al mal herido, atinando a sacar su teléfono y llamar a urgencias, por una ambulancia que lo socorriera. Podría haberlo llevado él pero a la larga eso podría haber sido peor.

Al cabo de diez eternos minutos se oyó la sincera de la ambulancia, mientras que Alan se quedó al lado de James pidiéndole que no cerrara los ojos y que aguantara hasta llegar al hospital. Que ahí lo curarían y que todo estaría bien.

James cerraba los ojos y asentía, deseando con todo su corazón que eso ocurriera de la manera que Alan lo decía, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ese era el final para él.

Lo entablillaron y entre cuatro lo subieron a la ambulancia sobre la camilla, recorriendo el camino de regreso hasta el centro hospitalario. El doctor de turno lo atendió y trató de ser optimista ante los ojos cansados de James, que solo quería que llamaran a su hermano.

De pronto la cortina que dividía al box de atención se abrió y apareció Tanya, la que se cubrió la boca ahogando un sollozo, acercándose inmediatamente a su amigo, tomándole la mano y olvidando que ella estaba ahí como enfermera y que por eso mismo debía mantener sus emociones a raya, lo que no podía hacer porque se traba de James, su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano el que estaba allí.

―Dios, James… qué ocurrió…

Pero James no tenía tiempo para responder.

―Edward… llámalo… ahora…

Tanya asintió vehemente, y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas salió del box, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo para comunicarse con Edward. Cuando él contestó, Tanya cubrió su boca y trató de tranquilizarse.

― ¿Tanya? ¿Estás ahí?

―Ed… Edward… ―Tanya cerró los ojos y se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían incansables por sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Tanya? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

―Edward… ―inhaló profundo y dio la noticia de un tirón ―Tienes que venir ahora al hospital. James tuvo un accidente…

― ¿Accidente? ¡Pero cómo está! ¿Hace cuánto llegó? ¿Accidente de qué tipo?

―Edward, vente ya… antes que sea muy tarde…

Edward cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando a su hijo dormido, con una angustia en el pecho nunca antes experimentada. Atinando a moverse, envió un texto urgente a Alec, que le pedía estuviera en su casa en cinco minutos con el coche de su padre. Su amigo le contestó enseguida con un "Ok", acercándose Edward a su hijo al que levantó con cuidado y envolvió en un grueso enredón, dejándolo otra vez sobre la cama mientras metía en un bolso algunas de las cosas que el niño fuera a necesitar, como muda de ropa, pañales, su biberón y su león de peluche favorito. Él en tanto, se puso una chaqueta y se acercó a la venta a esperar la llegada de su amigo, quien apareció derrapando frente a la casa. Tomó Edward al niño y salió de la habitación, pasando por la sala donde Sue miraba una vieja película. Él deseaba que su tía no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pues no estaba de ánimos para discutir, pero la mujer en cuanto lo vio aparecer con el niño en brazos le exigió saber dónde iba, dejándola el joven con la palabra en a boca, pues salió rápido de la casa y se montón en el coche de su amigo.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Edward? ―preguntó Alec ― ¿Peleaste con Sue?

—James… tuvo un accidente.

― ¿Accidente? ―Alec encendió el motor del coche y se dirigió al hospital mientras Edward le explicaba la llamada de Tanya y el escaso detalle que le había dado al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a urgencias, Alec se quedó con el niño en brazos sentado en la sala de espera, mientras Tanya llevaba a Edward hacia el interior, donde afuera del box lo esperaba el médico de turno.

― ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano, doctor?

―Un coche lo atropelló en el camino del lago. ―explicó el médico de estatura baja y tez oscura ― Lo arrollaron y lo dejaron en el piso, eso al menos logró decirnos y fue lo que corroboró Alan cuando lo trajo. Estaba consiente…

Edward apretó los dientes y apuñó sus manos, deseando de repente golpear a alguien con violencia.

― ¿Se va a recuperar?

Bastó que el medico torciera la boca para que Edward supiera la respuesta.

―Quizás si lo hubieran socorrido y lo hubiesen traído de inmediato… tiene traumatismos internos graves… hemos hecho lo que se ha podido.

― ¿Y llevarlo a la capital? ―preguntó ansioso, buscando una solución ―Llegó consciente, no debe ser tan grave…

―Lo siento, Edward ―lo detuvo el doctor poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ese gesto que los médicos tenían con los familiares de sus pacientes, parecía decirlo todo. ―Pasa a verlo, está preguntando por ti.

Tanya tomó la mano de Edward y lo llevó casi a la rastras hacia el otro lado de la cortina, donde se encontraba James tendido sobre la camilla, pálido, respirando con dificultad. Estaba vestido con la bata del hospital y cubierto con una sábana amarillenta hasta su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y arrugaba el entrecejo y se quejaba cuando intentaba moverse, pero se olvidó de su dolor cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya, abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo como pudo cuando vio el rostro de su hermano que lo miraba con dolor y como si en verdad él estuviera padeciendo sus mismas dolencias.

―Edward… ―susurró James.

―No hables ―le pidió Edward, poniendo una manos sobre su pecho sin ejercer presión. ―Te pondrás bien cuando te trasladen al hospital de la capital, ya verás…

―Edward, escúchame…

―James ―protestó Edward, sin que su hermano le hiciera caso.

―No hay tiempo… ―cerró los ojos y se quejó cuando torció involuntariamente. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos estaban dilatados y llenos de lágrimas. ―Sigue adelante con los planes. Ve a la capital, cumple tus sueños. Busca a Michael y supérate como sé que eres capaz de hacerlo…

―No… no lo haré sin ti…

―Eso no pasará. Yo siempre estaré contigo, donde quiera que me encuentre ―cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, poniendo todo de su esfuerzo, mientras Edward lloraba como un niño pequeño sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer para salvar a su hermano. Su llanto se hizo aún más fuerte cuando James lo miró y sonrió de esa manera en que siempre lo hacía, lleno de ternura que incluso sus ojos demostraban el afecto que sentía por él. ―Todo saldrá bien…

Entonces se convulsionó, a la vez que una tos incontrolable lo sacudía y lo ahogaba. Sacaron a Edward casi a la fuerza y lo dejaron en la sala de espera llorando y haciendo caso omiso al resto de las personas que lo miraba con curiosidad, apenas consciente de Alec y Alan que se habían ganado junto a él.

Se desplomó en la silla cuando Tanya salió llorando desconsolada, abrazándose a él para decirle que James había muerto producto de fallas internas provocadas por las hemorragias. La soltó y se dejó caer al sentir que sus rodillas no respondieron, enterrando el rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus manos y sintiendo deseos de gritar de dolor, aullar y rasgarse la ropa de la pura desesperación.

Había perdido a su hermano por culpa de unos irresponsables sin corazón que lo atropellaron y lo dejaron tirado como un perro sin prestarle ayuda. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante?

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Ya saben, en la página de facebook de siempre estamos con novedades.**

 **Besos y nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Señoritas! Aquí me tienes de regreso con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que espero esté gustándoles. Apenas vamos comenzando, así que no desespere, vamos de a poquitito conociendo las historia.**

 **Gracias a todas las que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar. Muchas gracias, y pues ya saben que esta historia va dedicada a cada una de ustedes con mucho cariño.**

 **Gracias además a Maritza, mi super ayudante, a Manu porque siempre se las arregla para apoyarme, a las chicas del grupo de facebook "Mar de sueños: letras de Catalina Lina" ( groups/Subversivas/) y a las del grupito de WhatsApp, que son unos soles. ¡GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

 **Bueno pues chicas, a leer. Cuéntenme qué les pareció y ya saben, nos reencontramos el próximo capítulo. Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Las margaritas eran, se podría decir, la flor típica de Valle Escondido. Las había en los floreros que adornaban cada mesita del restaurante más popular del lugar; también predominaba en las casas, donde era cosa extraña no encontrarlas en los jardines de entrada o en abundancia en los patios traseros. Por tanto no era nada raro que la mayoría de los arreglos florales que había sobre la sepultura del joven James Masen tuvieran margaritas, que por cierto, a él le encantaban.

El sacerdote del pueblo acompañó hasta el cementerio el cuerpo del joven y a las personas que lo acompañaron en su último adiós. Dedicó unas palabras de consuelo para su familia, sobre todo para su hermano Edward, y antes de hacer descender su féretro, esparció agua bendita y recitó la primera parte de la Misa de Réquiem:

 _"_ _Dales Señor, el eterno descanso,_ _  
y que la luz perpetua los ilumine,  
En Sion cantan dignamente tus alabanzas.  
En Jerusalén te ofrecen sacrificios.  
Escucha mi plegaria,  
hacia Ti quien van todos los mortales.  
Dales Señor, el eterno descanso,  
y que brille sobre ellos la luz perpetua"._

A continuación los sepultureros bajaron con cuidado el ataúd y mientras eso sucedía Edward sentía que su alma se fragmentaba, cayendo varias partes sobre el féretro de su hermano, así como las flores que las personas lanzaban en señal de congoja y respeto, o como sus lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla incansablemente durante todo el funeral.

Después de aquello la gente comenzó a retirarse, comentando entre ellos lo trágico e injusto que había sido el deceso de este muchacho al que todo mundo quería en aquel pequeño pueblo. Todos se acercaron a Edward para darle un abrazo de contención y ofrecerle lo que él necesitara, cosa que él agradeció. Sue por supuesto, aprovechó la ocasión para victimizarse, llorar y esperar también que las personas se le acercaran para darle el pésame y ofrecerles lo que necesitara, pero fuera de las miradas y el saludo con un frío apretón de manos, no recibió nada.

―Ya todos se han ido ―dijo Alec sentándose junto a Edward, que miraba fijo las pequeñas flores blancas que contrastaban tanto con su negro dolor. ―El señor Clark preparó algo en su casa, en memoria de James…

―Lo siento… ―negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia la cruz de madera blanca que el grupo de misioneros de la iglesia había regalado. ―Lo siento, no puedo irme todavía…

―No te dejaré solo. ―Aclaró Alec firmemente. Edward lo miró y se restregó los dedos por los ojos, a ver si lograba detener las lágrimas.

―No necesitas quedarte. No pasaré la noche aquí, solo será un momento más…

Alec suspiró mirando primero a su amigo y luego el espacio donde descansaba James.

―Está bien. Por cierto, ¿Jamie?

―Los padres de Irina se lo llevaron. Pasará la noche con ellos.

―Qué lindos ―dijo Alec con ironía, quitándose la corbata del cuello que parecía ahogarlo. ―Te dejaré solo un momento, pero te esperaré con Tanya justo en la entrada del cementerio.

―Gracias, Alec.

El joven prospecto de boxeador se alejó por entre los caminitos de tierra que dejaban las sepulturas mientras que Edward se quedaba sentado sobre un bloque de concreto mirando fijo hacia el montón de flores que cubría la tierra bajo donde descansaba su hermano, muerto. De solo unir las palabras _hermano_ y _muerto_ en la misma frase, causaba en su interior un frío espantoso que recorría sus venas y le provocaba un profundo deseo de llorar y que en ese momento no frenó, bajando la cabeza y sacudiendo sus hombros, dejando que sus lágrimas tocaran la tierra del camposanto y que sus sollozos se hicieran audibles. No se avergonzaba del dolor que sentía, pues su hermano merecía cada llanto y cada lágrima que él iba a derramar por su muerte.

A pesar de toda la gente que llegó a despedir a su hermano y a prestarle su apoyo, este joven se sintió tan solo… tan solo que durante una fracción de segundo deseó acompañar a James y seguirlo en ese viaje que emprendió de improviso y sin retorno, a ver si ese maldito dolor que sentía desde el día que murió su hermano, mitigaba de una vez por todas.

 _"Nunca nadie me habló_

 _De lo que duele_

 _Cuando el adiós_

 _Llega de improviso_

 _Y sin razón_

 _Lacerando el alma_

 _Y partiéndola en dos…" (*)_

―Dios mío, qué voy a hacer ahora… ―gimió entre llanto, con su rostro escondido en las palmas de sus manos. Se sentía tan, tan perdido, como quien pierde su brújula… sí, porque eso era lo que él había perdido, su brújula quien lo guiaba y le decía si seguir adelante, detenerse o cambiar el trayecto.

Pasó varios minutos sentado frente a la tumba de James, casi veinte minutos, hasta que decidió levantarse. Extrañaba a su hijo y necesitaba de su aroma tranquilizador justo en ese momento.

Se abotonó la americana y levantó la cabeza inspirando el aire helado, antes de volver a mirar por última vez en ese día, donde su hermano descansaba y partir de regreso a la realidad.

Afuera sus buenos amigos lo esperaban, Tanya tan desconsolada como él y Alec que la consolaba dejando que la chica llorara en su hombro. Se acercó a ellos e inmediatamente Tanya lo abrazó como lo hizo cuando le dio la mala noticia, dejando que Alec momentos después tomara su lugar.

―Vamos a comer algo, no queremos que te desvanezcas….

―Antes quiero pasar por Jamie a casa de sus abuelos…

―Pero dijiste que lo ibas a dejar con ellos… ―le recordó Alec, caminando hacia el auto.

―Lo necesito.

―Entendido ―no dijo nada más y se metió tras el volante del coche para ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de los abuelos del pequeño, quien recibió a su padre extendiendo sus bracitos y rodeándolo por los hombros, descansando su cabecita sobre su hombro y suspirando, como si fuera consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

― ¿También lo extrañas? ―preguntó Edward a su hijo, dejando un beso sobre su cabello.

Enseguida prometió a los abuelos del niño llevarlo más tarde, regresando al auto de su amigo y dirigiéndose al departamento de Tanya donde comería algo, no porque tuviera deseo de hacerlo, sino porque tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Estaban con Tanya en su casa, hablando de nada en particular, cuando el jefe de policía llamó al móvil de Edward. Él no había tenido cabeza para hacerse cargo de las investigaciones respecto al culpable de la muerte de su hermano, sino que dejó todo en manos del ex jefe de su hermano y su abogado.

― ¿Jefe Peterson? ―saludó Edward al cabeza de la policía local.

― _Edward, que tal, lamento molestarte en este momento, pero es importante…_

― ¿Sucedió algo?

 _―Sí, debemos notificarte sobre la investigación en el caso de tu hermano, ¿podrías venir?_

―Claro, voy para allá.

― _Aquí te espero._

Avisó a sus amigos sobre el llamado del jefe de policía, avisando que de paso dejaría al niño de regreso en casa de sus abuelos antes de ir a la policía. Sus amigos no dejaron que fuera solo, alistándose para acompañarlo, pues suponían de qué se trataba todo eso.

El jefe de policía Thomas Peterson era en general un tipo de carácter adusto e incluso temible de quienes lo conocían, dándole un toque dramático a su cargo frente a la policía del pueblo, pero en ese momento y frente a los hechos que investigaban, esa severidad con la que todos lo veían había mermado un poco, pues como al resto del pueblo, la noticia de la muerte de James le había afectado. El muchacho era un buen chico y había muerto en circunstancias poco claras, tanto así que la noticia que este hombre tenía para darle a Edward trataba de eso.

―Edward, muchacho, sabes que somos un pueblo pequeño y que no tenemos a disposición lo que se necesita para investigar como es debido la… situación en la que se vio envuelta la muerte de tu hermano.

Edward juntó las cejas en el centro, intentando entender lo que el jefe de policía estaba tratando de decirle. Miró al señor Clark y su abogado quienes levantaron sus hombros casi al unísono, volviendo a mirar al oficial, pensando que el letargo de esos días estaba pasándole la cuenta.

― ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso? ―preguntó con un poco de temor en la voz.

―Yo… ejem… Edward, no tenemos absolutamente nada respecto a los responsables de la muerte de James.

― ¿Cómo que nada? ―preguntó mirando a todos los que estaban allí ―Él… él le dijo a Tanya que se trataba de un auto rojo, incluso le dio la marca. Un auto rojo y dos ocupantes…

―Hemos peinado los alrededores buscando el coche, pensando que quizás lo hayan abandonado por ahí después del accidente…

―O quizás ya tuvieron tiempo de pintarlo… ―acotó el señor Clark, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza negándose a creer lo que estaba oyendo.

― ¿Me está queriendo decir que no hay culpables?

Cayó un silencio pesado sobre la oficina de madera sobre cuyos muros colgaban diplomas al valor que el joven quiso quitar y estampar contra el piso.

―Lo siento Edward…

― ¡No! ¡Usted no lo siente! ¡Usted ni nadie! ―gritó, apuntando al jefe de policía con el dedo índice ―Un auto arrolló a mi hermano y lo dejó tirado como a un perro, sin dignarse a prestarle ayuda, lo que habría significado que él hubiera sobrevivido… ¡Mataron a mi hermano y usted me está diciendo que frente a eso no hay nada que hacer!

―Cálmate, Edward…

― ¡No me calmo, Alec! ―gritó, soltándose del agarre de su amigo, mirando furioso al oficial que aguantaba estoicamente la ira del muchacho en su contra. ―Mi hermano está muerto… ¡Muerto! Y los responsables van a seguir adelante con sus vidas como si no hubieran hecho nada malo, ¿es eso lo que me está tratando de decir?

―Edward ―el señor Clark, quien al saber la resolución de la policía local, estalló también en ira como Edward, se acercó al muchacho y se puso frente a él. ―No hay testigos, fuera de lo que dijo tu hermano antes de morir, no hay nada más. Estamos en un pueblo pequeño que depende de la buena voluntad de ciudades grandes para resolver este tipo de casos, y desde allá no nos han dado otra cosa que disculpas por la demora…

― ¿Disculpas… disculpas por la demora?

―Otras entidades tendrían que realizar la labor de investigar, muchacho ―se explicó el jefe Thomas desde su escritorio ―y podrían pasar años antes que ellos decidan comenzar…

―No puede ser… ―murmuró totalmente desconcertado, tironeándose el cabello con sus dedos ― ¡No es justo, maldita sea!

El señor Clark sentía tanta rabia y frustración como el muchacho, y quería que él lo supiera, y que supiera también que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados respecto al tema.

―Edward, aquí no hay nada más que hacer, pero si quieres saber quiénes fueron los responsables de la muerte… de la muerte de James, tendremos que tener paciencia. Mi abogado y yo iremos a la capital y nos comenzaremos a mover allí, pero hijo, tendrás que ser paciente, ¿lo comprendes?

―No voy a vivir en paz hasta saber que se le ha hecho justicia a la muerte de mi hermano, señor Clark, por él voy a ser paciente y a esperar.

―Seguiremos trabajando, Edward ―prometió el jefe, poniéndose de pie ―Esto es algo personal para mí, muchacho, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Investigaré por mi cuenta, pero no te prometo que los resultados estén en poco tiempo…

―No me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar… ―murmuró Edward con la voz quebrada.

―Está bien. El abogado te va a explicar lo que tenemos que hacer en adelante. Él te representará en todo lo concerniente a la investigación y frente a cualquier novedad, nos comunicaremos contigo al instante.

― Júreme que lo encontraremos…

―Te lo juro, muchacho, y cuando eso pase, los refundaremos en la cárcel, ¿me oyes? Ahora, pon atención a lo que mi abogado va a explicarte.

Estuvo reunido cerca de cuarenta minutos con el jefe de policía, el señor Clark y su abogado, quienes le explicaron cuál sería el curso de la investigación en ese momento. Interpondrían una demanda por quien resultara responsable de la muerte de James Masen e irían con esa demanda hasta el tribunal de justicia en la capital para demandar una investigación a fondo, serían insistentes y pacientes frente a las respuestas que pudieran darlos.

― ¿O sea que por vivir en un pueblo pequeño, que prácticamente no aparece en el mapa, no tenemos derecho a investigaciones o a que se aplique justicia? ―preguntó Tanya con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta vez de pura rabia.

Se había quedado afuera, en la sala de espera, aguardando a lo que tendrían que decirle a Edward. Estaba preparada para que le dieran la identidad del responsable de la muerte de James, pero no para decirle que prácticamente no había nada más que hacer.

―Harán una serie de trámites en la capital, pero con los recuerdos que hay aquí no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… ―explicó Edward un poco más calmado.

Alec bufó y negó con la cabeza, completamente enojado y frustrado por la mala suerte de vivir en un lugar como ese, tan alejado de la mano de Dios.

―Con suerte hay un retén policial, ni en sueños van a poner un equipo de criminalística…

―Lo cierto es que nadie va a bajar los brazos hasta que se haga justicia ―anunció Edward, como una promesa que él mismo le había hecho a su hermano. Tanya se paró frente a él y tocó su brazo en apoyo de su lucha de la que ella también sería parte.

―Se refundirá en la cárcel el responsable, Edward…

―Sí que lo hará ―respondió el joven mirando a su amiga ―Ahora vámonos de aquí… tengo que ir a casa.

Tanya y Alec se miraron, pensando que no podían dejar solo a Edward en esa casa del terror con la bruja residente atormentándolo, por lo que se ofrecieron a acompañarlo un rato, por si las cosas se ponían feas. Edward alzó sus hombros y dejó que lo acompañaran a la casa, deseando que por ese día la presencia de Sue se esfumara y lo dejara en paz vivir su duelo, pero no.

Tan solo abrir la puerta principal, oyó las carcajadas de Sue que se oían desde la sala donde pasaba el tiempo viendo televisión y bebiendo, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. seguro alguien se había apiadado de ella y su mala imitación de tía doliente que no tenía para comer… gastándose por supuesto el dinero que le habían dado para comida en un rancio licor embotellado en recipiente de plástico que era el más barato de la tienda, y el más malo por cierto.

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando retumbó en sus tímpanos las carcajadas de esa mujer a la que hubiera deseado hacer callar de una cachetada. No era él una persona violenta, pero últimamente su temperamento explotaba con facilidad y su paciencia no tenía el mismo límite tolerante siempre, sobre todo si de Sue se trataba.

― _¿Parásito, eres tú?_ ―gritó Sue cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Alec caminó en dirección a la sala para darle una lección a esa mujer, pero Tanya lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

―Esta mujer merece a alguien que le dé un merecido

―No estamos aquí para alentar la violencia contra la mujer, Alec… ―recriminó Tanya en un susurro. Edward trató de no hacer caso y le habló a sus acompañantes, que seguían junto a la puerta.

―Muchachos, no es necesario que se queden. Me encerraré en el dormitorio y dormiré…

― _¿Por qué no contestas_? ―se oyó otra vez la voz de Sue gritando desde la sala, interrumpiéndolo ― ¿ _A caso te quedaste llorando ahí como las niñitas? ¿A caso también eres mariconcito como tu hermano? Los raritos como él terminan su vida de esta manera, como perro al lado del camino…_

La furia de Edward se desbordó y explotó, dirigiéndose a la sala con pasos atronadores, encontrándose con Sue, que como había predicho, estaba recostada en el sofá, usando un vestido negro que cubría hasta sus sucios tobillos. En una mano tenía una botella de licor y en la otra un cigarro encendido, mientras que sus pies descalzos descansaban sobre la mesita de centro. Cuando vio al muchacho se atrevió a sonreírle y a dedicarle un eructo que salió de su boca de forma soez, causándole a ella mucha gracia.

―Maldita seas, Sue…

― ¡No me maldigas, parásito! ―respondió la mujer, mirando al joven con desprecio, de pies a cabeza. Parece que eso enfureció más a Edward, que no se quedó callado:

― ¡Estás maldita desde hace mucho tiempo ya! Yo no estoy haciendo nada más que recordártelo, o qué, ¿te ves rodeada de muchas personas?

―Cierra la boca…

―Nadie quiere estar a tu lado. Has espantado a todas las personas que te podrían haber soportado, con las que podrías haber hecho lazos de familia…

―¡Yo tenía una familia hasta que tú y el resto de tus hermanos llegó a cagarme la vida!

―Esta era la casa de mis padres, ellos te recibieron cuando no tenías donde caerte muerta después de haber abortado producto de tu adicción al alcohol. Te dejaron esta casa a cambio de cuidarnos a mí y a mis hermanos, ¿y qué fue lo primero que hiciste? Echaste a Mike…

― ¡No te atrevas a nombrar a ese bastardo en mi presencia! ―gritó, como si el solo nombre del mayor de los hermanos Masen le provocara repugnancia.

―¡Y tú no te atrevas a llamarlo así!

— ¿Por qué mierda lo defiendes? ¿A caso estuvo llorando a tu lado mientras enterrábamos al marica?

―Vuelve a hablar de esa manera de cualquier de mis hermanos, y olvidaré que eres mujer, Sue…

―No te tengo miedo. ―Apuntó con voz ronca, mirando con odio al muchacho ―Ahora será mejor que te largues de una vez, no tengo ánimo para verte la cara todos los días. Me libré de tus dos hermanos, hazme la tarea fácil y sal por tu propio pie…

― ¿Sabes qué? Sí lo haré, pero porque estoy harto de este infierno y porque hay cosas grandes esperando por mí fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho, vendrás arrastrándote a mi cuando necesites ayuda y yo recordaré cada momento en que hiciste mi vida y la de mis hermanos miserable cuando te niegue la ayuda, ¿me oyes?

― ¡No me hagas reír! Apenas te mantienes a ti mismo, ni siquiera puedes con un mocoso en pañales y me dices que voy a ir por ayuda ante ti, arrastrándome para colmo… ―botó la botella al suelo y se agarró el estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Edward dio un paso adelante a punto de hacer algo de lo que seguro después se arrepentiría, agradeciendo la mano de Alec que lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de ahí, rumbo al segundo piso, donde ya estaba Tanya metiendo la ropa del closet en una vieja maleta de cuero café.

―Esa mujer sería capaz de hacer perder la paciencia de un santo… ―comentó Alec, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Edward bufó, pasándose la mano por su pelo y mirando al techo de la habitación, mientras que Tanya seguía ágilmente metiendo las cosas en las maletas.

―Vamos chicos, ayúdenme a meter todo en lo que sea para salir pronto de aquí ―dijo la chica, llamando a los muchachos a ponerse manos a la obra.

Edward se acercó al closet de su hermano, el que abrió despacio, temblándole los labios cuando vio toda la ropa muy bien colgada de James desde los percheros y sus camisetas y pantalones estupendamente doblados a un costado. No era mucha ropa ni de marca, pero era _linda_ decía el dueño de esas pertenencias, que cuidaba mucho lo que tenía. En ese momento Edward no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar el llanto, hundiendo su rostro entre las prenda de ropa que aun mantenían el aroma del perfume que su hermano usaba. Abrazó la ropa como si fuera ese todo el consuelo que le quedaba para mitigar el dolor de la perdida, mientras que a su espalda tanto Tanya como Alec lo miraban con pena, entendiendo el grado de su aflicción.

La chica fue la primera en acercarse al doliente muchacho y abrazarlo por la espalda mientras este sacudía su torso a la vez que su llanto no mermaba, por el contrario, se había más intenso, deseando vaciar esa pena de una vez por todas.

Lo dejaron llorar en paz hasta que él mismo se apartó y se secó el rostro con la manga de su suéter negro, sacando los bolsos que había dentro del closet para meter la ropa de su hermano, no con la reverencia con la que él se lo hubiera exigido, pero estaba apremiado por salir de ese lugar, por tanto James entendería.

Desalojaron completamente el dormitorio de todas sus pertenencias. Sacaron desde el viejo computador hasta los cepillos de dientes que había en el baño, no dándole la opción a Sue de echarle mano a nada de eso para hacerse de dinero, mucho menos para sus vicios. Alec incluso desarmó las viejas camas de fierro que James había comprado en un remate, sacándolos del dormitorio junto con los colchones de plaza y media que subió al camión pequeño que había pedido al señor Clark, les facilitara.

Por supuesto Sue protestaba cada vez que Alec o Edward bajaban las escaleras con esas cosas, intentando en un momento de quitarle la silla del escritorio a Edward cuando éste pasó con ella en brazos.

― ¡Apártate, Sue! ―exclamó Edward en un momento, apartándola con un empujón.

― ¡Te estás pasando, maldito parásito!

Tomó la última caja que quedaba en su dormitorio y miró el cuarto vació, recordando lo mucho que había vivido en esas cuatro paredes, que ahora no significaban nada para él. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y vio que era pasada la media noche, agradeciendo la actividad de las últimas horas que probablemente le regalarían horas de sueño. Necesitaba recomponer fuerzas para pensar con claridad qué sería de su vida desde ahí.

Bajó por última vez la escalera de esa casa y se paró en la entrada de la sala donde Sue se había rendido en su batalla por evitar que sacaran _sus_ cosas de _su_ casa, quedándose profundamente dormida sobre el sillón. No sintió absolutamente nada mientras la miraba, dedicándole solo una mirada de desaprobación antes de salir por la puerta principal y meterse al coche de los padres de Alec y dirigirse a su casa, donde alojaría.

―Las cosas del camión quedarán guardadas en una bodega de la industria ―dijo Alec, comentando la pequeña empresa textil donde trabaja su padre. ―Las maletas con tu ropa y la de Jamie están en el maletero.

―Gracias Alec, de verdad, por todo.

―Ni lo digas, Edward.

―Los espero mañana a desayunar ―dijo la chica, inclinándose hacia el asiento delantero para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Edward, quien agradeció el gesto.

Dejaron a Tanya en la puerta del edifico de cuatro pisos donde vivía, mirando Edward por la ventanilla y permitiéndose sonreír cuando Alec besó la comisura del labio de Tanya, dejando sus labios allí por un poco más de tiempo. Regresó al coche solo cuando Tanya entró al edificio y puso el motor en marcha sin hacer comentario. Apenas miró a Edward de reojo cuando fueron camino de casa, pues nada había comentado de su amorío con Tanya, pero estaba inquieto y quería hablar de eso pese a que sabía no era un buen momento para su amigo.

― ¡Oh, suéltalo ya, Alec!

―Ella dice que soy lindo… ―comentó el rubio conductor con una sonrisa en los labios ―pero un poco tonto por dejar que me golpeen. Yo le explico que es un deporte y ella me dice que por qué no practico el atletismo…

―Entonces la cosa va por buen camino…

―Sí, pero no estoy presionando, sobre todo ahora que está triste por lo de James. Solo quiero estar con ella y no aprovecharme de su dolor, ¿comprendes?

―Vas a casarte y a tener muchos bebés con ella, Alec.

― ¿Tú… tú crees? ―miró a su amigo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande ―Apenas somos… amigos y algo más…

―Ya vas a ver.

―Si resulta cierto, juro por Pluto mi perro, que le pondré tu nombre a uno de mis hijos…

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió por primera vez después de mucho tiempo de sentir que no lo hacía. Miró a Alec y golpeó su hombro mientras el joven boxeador no podía hacer nada para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La madre de Alec, una mujer menuda con el cabello largo y tan rubio como el de su hijo, esperaba a los muchachos en la cocina con dos tazas sobre la mesa y bocadillos de pan integral con jamón de pavo y queso. Ahí fue que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban pues devoraron sin miramientos mientras ella los miraba bebiendo un té caliente, afirmada contra la encimera de la cocina.

―Me alegra que finalmente hayas salido de esa casa, aunque eso no te correspondiera pues era la casa de tus padres ―comentó Aneke, mirando a Edward que bebía el ultimo sorbo de chocolate caliente de su tazón.

―Lo sé, pero no podía seguir allí. Además, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir pues estoy esperando respuesta de la beca para ingresar a la universidad.

―Estudios universitarios… ojalá y alguien tomara tu ejemplo…

―Madre, estuve un año estudiando algo que realmente odiaba, ¿honestamente me veías como abogado? ¡Dios! Y con la cantidad de cosas que tienen que memorizar, con razón cobran tan caro por sus servicios…

―Pero hay otras carreras en las que puedes mezclar tu afición por el deporte… ―dijo la comprensiva Aneke.

―Señora Norris, no se preocupe ―comentó Edward a la madre de su amigo. ―Este muchacho dentro de poco comenzará a cursar clases en alguna universidad, se lo prometo.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó hasta el amigo de su hijo, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

―Al menos tú me das esperanzas. Ahora vayan a dormir, ha sido un día pesado, para todo, sobre todo para ti, Edward.

―Sí… y gracias, una vez más.

―El tiempo que estimes necesario, tendrás un lugar aquí para quedarte, incluso si necesitas traer a Jamie…

―Sus abuelos se están haciendo cargo de él durante estos días ―explicó Edward.

―De cualquier forma me gustaría que lo trajeras para verlo… ya que parece que los nietos es algo por lo que tendré que esperar mucho, mucho tiempo..

―Edward dice que tendré muchos hijos ―apuntó Alec, alzando sus cejas orgullosamente.

―AY, Alec, Dios te oiga…

La madre de su amigo había preparado una habitación pequeña con una cama individual para su estadía, la que esperaba Edward, fuera corta. La respuesta de la universidad tendría que llegarle esos días y cualquier fuera la respuesta, no podía quedarse allí, debía migrar de ese pueblo.

Recordó entonces a Mike, su hermano mayor que había dejado el país y que por razones de fuerza mayor correspondientes a sus estudios de antropología, estaba de viaje al interior de no sabe bien qué parte y que estaba totalmente desconectado, por lo que no había podido darle la noticia, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo por correo o mensaje?

Tomó el celular que había dejado sobre la mesita que Aneke había dejado junto a su cama con una lámpara, abriendo la aplicación de correo para dejarle un mensaje corto a Michael en su bandeja de email, donde le pedía se comunicara con él en cuanto viera el mensaje. " _Espero que sea pronto_ " se despidió escribiendo antes de enviar el email. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesita, dejándose caer enseguida de espaldas sobre la cama. Puso las manos sobre su pecho y pensó en su hermano y en lo tranquilo que debía de sentirse donde quiera que estuviera, pues a pesar de todo estaba recibiendo ayuda de todos lados, aunque la ayuda que más anhelaba Edward era la de su hermano, a quien nunca más volvería a ver.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió respirar hondo, recordando por unos momentos un par de ojos que lo habían deslumbrado hacía unos cuantos días atrás y que con la vorágine de lo ocurrido había desplazado, pero no olvidado, porque tenía la certeza que en algún lugar esa mirada estará esperando por él. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida esos ojos almendrados se encontrarían con los suyos y ocurriría lo inevitable. Ya no estaría más solo y se permitiría amar como siempre lo había deseado, así lo sentía y así lo intuía.

" _Eres muy intuitivo… más bien brujo, diría yo…"_ habría respondido James, a lo que Edward sonrió. Con ese sentimiento pacífico se quedó dormido sobre la cama, agradeciendo tener horas de descanso.

A la mañana siguiente salieron rumbo a casa de los padres de Irina a recoger a Jamie, quien balbuceó con sus brazos extendidos con entusiasmo cuando su abuela lo llevó donde Edward, abrazándose a su cuello y moviendo sus piececitos animadamente.

―Este niño ya tiene ganas de caminar… ―comentó su abuela a Edward, entregándole la bolsa con las cosas del niño. ―Por cierto, Irina llamó y dijo que lamentaba mucho lo de James.

―Dígale que gracias.

Esbozó una sonrisa tirante y se despidió para salir de esa casa donde tan incómodo se sentía. Ojalá Irina hubiese preguntado por su hijo, para saber cómo estaba… al parecer la vida estudiantil en el extranjero estaba ocupándole mucho tiempo que no le quedaba un momento para preocuparse por él. Pero qué más daba, ella ya había tomado su decisión y esperaba que en un futuro no se arrepintiera de estar abandonando a su hijo pues él no se lo perdonaría.

Llegaron a casa de Tanya, Jamie balbuceando palabras de amor en su idioma infantil cuando vio a la rubia enfermera que enseguida lo tomó en sus brazos, olvidándose de los dos muchachos, incluso de Alec que esperaba su besito de buenos días. La chica desapareció adentro de la casa con el niño en brazos mientras los dos muchachos se instalaban en la cocina, regresando casi enseguida con un sobre blanco en su mano. Se lo extendió a Edward sin decir mucho, no necesitando él que lo hiciera pues en un costado superior venia estampado el logo de la Universidad de Arte del Estado.

―Oh, Dios… ―murmuró el padre de Jamie, mirando el sobre.

― ¿Y qué esperas? ―preguntó Alec, golpeándolo ligero en el brazo ― ¡Ábrelo de una vez!

Con dedos temblorosos lo hizo, sacando despacio en documento doblado en tres partes, donde de alguna manera se definía su futuro. Se quedó en silencio leyendo el contenido del documento, con Tanya y Alec mirándolo ansiosamente en espera de que les informara. Se confundieron y se espantaron cuando Edward cerró los ojos y arrugó el documento entre sus manos, aplastándolo en su pecho.

― ¿Edward? ¿Qué dice…?

―Aceptaron… ―murmuró con voz entrecortada ―Me dieron la beca completa.

Alec se apresuró en acercarse a su amigo, levantarlo de su asiento y abrazarlo, mientras éste lloraba de la emoción, deseando haber estado abrazado a su hermano que seguro y con ayuda del mismo Alec, lo hubieran agarro de los pies y las manos y zarandeándolo al aire, hubieran celebrado su ingreso a la universidad y la obtención de la beca completa que la Universidad entrega a alumnos que han rendido un examen de excelencia como él lo hizo, sacando resultado sobresaliente.

Esa carta era sin duda la señal, la confirmación de que afuera la vida que él deseaba vivir, estaba esperando por su llegada y la de su hijo.

Tanya abrazó mucho al niño que miraba con extrañeza a su papá y a su amigo, tratando de comprender en su pequeña cabecita qué estaba pasando.

―Oh, Dios… los voy a extrañar tanto… me voy a sentir tan sola…

Y era cierto. Tanya de alguna manera había sido adoptada por Jamie pues no tenía familia alguna. Nunca conoció a sus padres y fue criada en ese pueblo por su abuelo, quien falleció hacía ya algunos años. ¿Qué haría sola en ese pueblo? ¿O casi sola?

―Quizás también emigre…

Alec automáticamente soltó a Edward y se quedó mirando con espanto a la enfermera, quien había girado sobre sus talones y salido de la cocina.

―Si ella se va, yo también.

―No sería yo quien se opusiera ―comentó Edward alzándose de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el fogón para poner agua a calentar para el desayuno, mientras pensaba en todo lo que se le venía por hacer en los siguientes días.

Y como bien lo previó Edward, los días siguientes fueron una locura. Tuvo que ir y venir de Valle Escondido hacia la Capital un momento de veces para cubrir la burocracia de su ingreso a la universidad, y cuando lo hacía en los vagones del tren, automáticamente y miraba a su alrededor en busca del rostro que memorizó y que con el paso de los días no se desintegraba. ¿Quizás era esa una señal, no?

Además de los tramites en la universidad, estaba la investigación por la muerte de su hermano, que según el abogado del señor Clark, iba lento, lo que no significaba que fueran a perder las esperanzas ni dejar caer los brazos de lucha, claro que no.

Cuando fue a recibir el apartamento que la universidad había dispuesto para él, después de veinte días de lo sucedido con su hermano, Alec se ofreció a acompañarlo para ver qué tanto podrían llevar. Desde un principio le dijeron que era pequeño, pero a Edward le pareció bien: departamento de dos ambientes de murallas color blanco, ventanas francesas de marcos de madera que daban directamente al campus central de la universidad y por donde entraba mucha luz, imaginándose Edward una tarde entera escribiendo mientras su hijo jugaba en el suelo con sus juguetes. Además, uno de los muros era un estante de suelo a techo que él pensaba llenar. Cocina americana con lo básico, y un dormitorio grande donde sin problema metería su cama y la cuna de su hijo. El closet estaba empotrado en el muro igual que los estantes de la sala, y una puerta daba al baño que tenía incluso una vieja y grande tina con patas de forma de león que a Alec causaron mucha gracia.

―Es un buen lugar, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Edward en el centro de la sala, mirando a su alrededor. Alec se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio y torció un poco la boca.

― ¿Y cuando venga de visita? ¿Dónde vas a ponerme?

―Dormirás en el sillón cama que pondré justo aquí ―dijo, indicando el espacio bajo una de las ventanas.

Estaban viendo de qué modo iban a distribuir los pocos muebles que Edward tenia ―los que alcanzó a sacar de casa y los que le regalaron―, y viendo qué tendría que comprar, cuando por la puerta de entrada que habían dejado abierta se asomó la cabeza de un hombre como de dos metros de estatura, de cabello muy negro y alegres ojos verdes, que saludó con la mano que llevaba una pipa llena de tabaco, y una sonrisa cordial de bienvenida.

―Venía atravesando el pasillo y no resistí la curiosidad ―dio un paso adentro y extendió su mano hacia Edward ―Soy Emmett, el vecino del frente.

―Soy Edward, el recién llegado.

―Ah, pues, bienvenido Edward ―dijo, mirando a Alec, que también extendió su mano al joven curioso y que vestía con pantalones de traje y americanas, envejeciéndolo y haciendo increíble pensar que fuera alumno de la universidad.

Se dirigió a Edward, metiendo una de sus manos a los bolsillos, mientras con la otra jugueteaba con la pipa negra de madera.

― ¿Y a qué facultad entras?

―Letras.

― ¿Literatura? ―preguntó de pronto Emmett, muy entusiasmado, respondiéndole Edward positivamente con un asentimiento de cabeza. ―Soy estudiante de literatura de cuarto año, así que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que necesites.

―Vaya, gracias… es bueno saber que puedo contar con alguien.

―Bueno, ni que lo digas, estaré encantado de presentarte a mi círculo de amigos. Podemos ir a los simposios que se hacen aquí y en otras facultades.

―Seguro Jamie estará encantado de conocerte y también… ―comentó Alec, que se había quedado recostado contra el quicio de la puerta. El recién llegado lo miró arrugando sus cejas, mirando enseguida a Edward.

― ¿Jamie?

―Mi hijo ―puntualizó. ―Tiene ocho meses. Me mudaré aquí con él…

― ¡Ah, bueno! ―exclamó el estudiante de literatura ―Conozco la guardería y conozco a casi todos los niños que pasan por ahí, porque mi novia es la encargada, Rosalie.

―Sí, me hablaron de la guardería.

―Los niños lo pasan increíble y aprenden mucho. ¡Incluso yo lo paso bien cuando voy allí!

Edward agradeció la aparición de ese grandulón que resultó ser simpático y muy sociable, acabando de "conquistar" incluso a Alec que al principio se vio un poco inseguro, pero que claudicó cuando Emmett le habló de la firma que el mismísimo Muhammad Ali había estampado en un guante que su padre le regaló para una navidad.

― _Nunca seré boxeador_ ―comentó Emmett a Alec, que estaba profundamente emocionado con la plática ― _Pero Ali es sobresaliente en muchas otras peleas, fuera de las que defendió sobre el ring, ¿no crees?_

Les ofreció ayuda para meter los muebles cuando fuera el momento, y les dejó su número de teléfono para que avisara de su regreso. Emmett prometió reclutar a su amigo y a su novia para que los ayudara, y a quienes les presentaría para que no se sintiera tan solo cuando abandonara su pueblo.

Antes de irse, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior donde edificios antiguos se alzaban imponentes. Contempló el césped y los viejos y frondosos árboles que también eran parte de la mística de esa casa de estudio a la que con mucho orgullo podía decir, que tenía el privilegio de pertenecer. Suspiró y pensó en James, que habría salido a correr por el césped a pies descalzos y recorrer los edificios para conocer bien donde estudiaría su hermanito.

Dios, cuánto lo extrañaba. Su ausencia era una de las cosas más duras por las que había pasado, y aunque estaba tratando de mirar la vida con optimismo por él y por su hijo, se le hacía difícil pues sentía que algo le faltaba. Seguro estaría orgulloso y habría sido más que probable que habría hecho amistad inmediatamente con Emmett… pero claro, ya no estaba, y tendría que conformarse con su recuerdo que no era más que un triste consuelo.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró la ventana, mientras Alec terminaba de tomar medidas, cuando el sonido de su móvil lo hizo detener, sacar el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mirar la pantalla. Se quedó en blanco cuando vio el nombre de Mike en la pantalla. Cerró los ojos y movió sus hombros, mientras Alec lo miraba con curiosidad.

― ¿Mike?

― _¡Edward! ¡Oh, por fin!_ ―Exclamó, soltando una carcajada de alegría ― _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué son todas esas novedades que me tienen? Acabo de escribirle un correo a James porque no respondió mis llamadas, ¿acaso está contigo?_

―Michael… yo… necesito hablar contigo.

Michael del otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos cuando Edward no se contagió con su entusiasmo.

― _¿Sucede algo?_

―No puedo decírtelo por teléfono…

― _Edward, me estás asustando. Mira, acabo de llegar a la Capital y…_

―Estoy aquí, en la universidad. Me dieron una beca y con eso un apartamento pequeño para mí y para Jamie…

― _¡Estás de broma!_ ―se alegró el hermano mayor ― _¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¿Puedes esperarme? ¿Está James contigo?_

―No… no… Alec me acompañó. Pero puedo decirle que se vaya…

― _¿Y cómo es que James te dejó venir solo? Con lo entusiasmado que estaba él de venirse acá también…_

Edward cerró los ojos y sintió la quemazón del dolor que había estado manteniendo a raya, pero que con la llamada de su hermano mayor volvió a salir a flote. Llevó el puño a su boca, mordiéndolo para ahogar el sollozo e inspiró hondo para no hacer notar en su voz su dolor.

― ¿Michael, puedes venir entonces?

― _¡Ya estoy saliendo! Dirígete a la fuente de los patos, es muy conocida ahí. Pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirá como llegar, está justo frente a una cafetería. Estoy allí en diez minutos._

―Allí te veo.

Colgó antes que no pudiera soportar más y soltara el llanto. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus dedos contra los párpados, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a darle esa noticia a Mike.

― ¿Era Michael?

―Sí… viene ahora hacia acá…

Alec torció la boca y se acercó hasta su amigo, que miraba su teléfono sobre sus manos temblorosas. Estaba nervioso, no se había preparado para ese reencuentro.

―Tranquilo, Edward, ¿quieres que te acompañe a verlo?

―No, no, debo hacerlo solo, y no sé cuánto me demore, así que vete tranquilo. Después tomaré el tren…

―Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte solo. Tú ve a reunirte con Mike y yo te espero aquí. Iré a la tienda y compraré algunas cosas, e incluso pasaré por un café mientras te espero…

―Alec, no es necesario…

―Sí que lo es. Vas a necesitar contención después de esto, y no te dejaré ir en tren ciertamente, así que ve tranquilo que yo encontraré algo que hacer… quizás hasta me entusiasmo y tomo algún curso aquí.

―Vale.

Salió del edificio con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro, repasando en su cabeza cómo debía darle la noticia a su hermano mayor y no encontrando la manera más acertada de hacerlo. No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso… bueno, estaba a punto de comunicarle a alguien la muerte de un ser querido, lo que no era menor, haciéndolo más complicado el hecho de que se trataba de sus hermanos.

Después de preguntarle a un jardinero por la ubicación de la dichosa fuente, llegó caminando despacio hacia el punto de encuentro donde a lo lejos vio a Michael, que estaba sentado alrededor de la pileta mirando su teléfono. Al parecer reparó o intuyó en su presencia porque en ese momento levantó la vista y lo vio, poniéndose de pie y levantando una mano, la que agitó en el aire animadamente. Otra vez Edward quiso ponerse a llorar, pues la alegría de su hermano contrastaba tanto con el dolor que él sentía, dolor que le causaría a él en unos instantes.

Trató de sonreír mientras se acercaba, aprovechando de mirar el cuerpo bien trabajado de su hermano de veintiocho años, que gustaba de visitar el gimnasio al menos dos veces por semana. Si bien al principio la vida lo trató con la punta del zapato, justo después que murió su padre y se alejó de sus hermano, este joven de corto cabello rubio, barba incipiente, ojos grandes y verdes como los de James, logró salir adelante y aprovechar cada oportunidad que la vida le daba. Todo lo que había conseguido se lo había ganado con esfuerzo y estaba deseando asentarse económicamente para traer a sus hermanos consigo, a quienes nunca olvidó. Siempre se reunían en esa gran ciudad y hacían planes, preocupándose cada vez de saber que a sus hermanos y a su sobrino, no les faltara nada. Ahora que había vuelto de un viaje de estudios donde estudio una especialización en su carrera, estaba listo para comenzar a trabajar en un buen puesto y ganando una cuantiosa remuneración, que para él era el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Abrazó a Edward en lo que denominaban "el abrazo del oso", apretándolo hasta que el más pequeño de los Masen tenía que pedir piedad. Cuando Edward lo hizo, Michael se apartó un poco y tomó el rostro de su hermano pequeño entre sus manos, mirando directamente a sus ojos… no gustándole lo que éstos demostraban: pura pena y desconsuelo.

― ¿Qué sucede, Edward? ¿Por qué no estás feliz? ¿Sucedió algo con la mujer esa? ―preguntó ansioso, refiriéndose con eso último a Sue. ― ¿O le pasó algo a Jamie?

―No, no… yo… ―Edward arrugó el rostro, cerró los ojos y soltó un sollozo que asustó enormemente a su hermano, quien lo abrazó y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro.

―Me estás asustando Edward.

―Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ―lo obligó ahora a apartarse. Tenía que decirle qué es lo que andaba mal ―Edward, dime de una vez qué pasó.

Edward inspiró profundo sorbió su nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.

―Se trata… se trata de James…

― ¿Qué le pasó?

―Él… él tuvo un accidente…

― ¿Accidente? ¿Y cómo está? ¿Por eso no ha respondido, por eso no te acompañó?

―Él… ―volvió a inspirar antes de soltar la bomba ―lo mataron.

Michael arrugó la frente y se apartó de Edward, dando un paso atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de repasar la información, negándose a creerla. Se sentía mareado, como si la noticia estuviera causándole estragos en su cuerpo que de pronto sintió frío y sin fuerzas.

―No… no…

―No sabía cómo comunicarme contigo. ―Explicó Edward con voz en llanto ―Dijiste que estarías de viaje no sé dónde y que no tendrías ningún tipo de comunicación a la mano… por eso no te llamé, pero te dejé el mensaje esperando que te…

― ¡De qué estás hablando! ―gritó Mike, interrumpiendo la explicación de su hermano y haciéndolo sobresaltar con el tono de su voz ― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que está muerto?!

―Lo siento… lo siento… ―lloraba Edward, sintiéndose culpable ―Sé que tendría que haber intentado dar contigo por cualquier medio, pero… me pilló tan rápido… tampoco sabía qué hacer…

Acabó llorando, cubriéndose el rostro contrito con ambas manos y evitando el rostro compungido de su hermano, como si sintiera vergüenza de haber provocado ese dolor… como si se sintiera culpable… Calló de rodillas al suelo y no le importó el lugar donde estaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era que la tierra bajo sus pies se abriera y lo tragara. Entonces volvió a sentir los brazos de su hermano que lo rodearon, apresurándose a abrazarlo de regreso como si fuera él su salvavidas, llorando en su pecho como un niño pequeño, mientras este hermano que había recibido la noticia de golpe y sin ninguna clase de advertencia.

Los dos hermanos lloraron abrazados e hincados en el suelo durante al menos veinte minutos, mientras las personas que pasaron a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad, ninguno atreviéndose a acercarse a estos dos hombres que parecían haber olvidado donde estaban.

―Dios, Michael, perdóname…

―Basta de pedirme perdón. ―Tomó el rostro de su hermano, quien insistía en mantener sus ojos cerrados ―Mírame Edward.

Cuando lo hizo, Edward vio su propia tristeza reflejada en la mirada verde de su hermano, quien no podía entender de mejor forma lo que él estaba sintiendo.

—Edward, no te culpes de nada, así que deja de pedirme perdón, y si hay alguien que tiene que perdonar aquí, ese eres tú a mí, por no haber estado contigo cuando todo esto pasó… ¡Jesús! Todavía no puedo creerlo…

―Fue una estupidez que no tendría que haber pasado.

―Está bien. Levantémoslo de aquí y vamos a otra parte donde vas a contarme lo que ocurrió…

Michael fue el primero en levantarse, extendiendo la mano y ayudando a su hermano a pararse del suelo, abrazándolo por los hombros cuando estuvo de pie, llevándolo hacia una cafetería pequeña y discreta que pertenecía a la universidad. Se sentaron en una mesa discreta al fondo del local y pidieron dos copas de agua muy helada, cosa que los dos sabían ayudaba a despejar la mente. Pudieron ver el rostro extrañado de la chica que los atendió, tanto por sus rostros como por sus pedidos, indicándole Michael que enseguida pedirían un café o algo por el estilo, pero que lo primero que necesitaban era agua y bien helada.

―Es tan irreal… ―murmuró Michael, suspirando una y otra vez, mientras pasaba el dedo índice por el contorno del vaso de agua que habían llevado para ellos. ―Cuándo… ¿cuándo pasó?

―El día que te dejé el mensaje de texto fue el día que lo sepultamos…

— ¡Mi buen Dios! ―se cubrió la boca con las manos y apretó los ojos. Aun así las lágrimas se colaron por sus párpados cerrados. ― ¿Y cómo… cómo pasó?

Edward suspiró, bebió un buen sorbo de agua helada y relató para él los hechos como habían ocurrido.

― ¿Y las investigaciones?

―Valle Escondido es un pueblo chico, por lo que todo demora el triple de lo normal. Un abogado y el jefe de James están tratando de agilizar todo. ―Explicó.

Michael, todavía choqueado por la noticia de la muerte de su hermano, tomó el vaso y bebió de una vez el contenido, probablemente para evitar seguir llorando como un niño pequeño.

― ¿Me puedes dar el nombre del abogado? Quisiera que me mantuviera al tanto de todo…

―Me juró que no pararía hasta dar con los responsables.

―Eso te lo juro, Edward ―Juró con su dentadura apretada, poniendo sus manos como puños sobre la mesa ―Moveré cielo y tierra para que eso pase… Se le hará justicia a mi hermano, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Edward pestañeó y asintió, agradeciendo que su hermano mayor estuviera con él en esa lucha. Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, mirando por las ventanas hacia el exterior, donde se veía a uno que otro estudiante caminar por los parajes de la facultad y no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que se hubiera sentido su hermano.

―Han pasado… veinte días y todavía no me convenzo ―dijo con voz ligera, sin apartar su mirada del exterior. ―Es como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… todavía me cuenta creerlo. Todavía me despierto pensando que voy a verlo aparecer, entusiasmado por este cambio… se hubiera alegrado tanto. Él estaba seguro que me darían la beca para estudiar, estaría muy contento de saber que incluso me dieron la beca de residencia…

Se mordió el labio porque no pudo seguir hablando. Podía imaginarse el rostro de orgullo de James y la idea de no compartirla con él era algo que mellaba hondo dentro de su pecho. Michael inspiró profundo y acercó sus manos hasta las de Edward, apretándolas entre las suyas.

―También estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y que la Universidad te haya dado esta beca, significa que vieron el potencial que tienes y tu deseo de salir adelante, no solo por ti, sino que por tu hijo también. Pero por otro lado, debes saber que no es necesario que pases penurias de ninguna clase, tengo los medios para vivir cómodamente, no te faltará nada, ni a ti ni a Jamie.

―Ahora mismo ni Jamie ni yo necesitamos nada.

― ¡Dios! ―sonrió, pasándose la mano por la barba ―Ese granuja tiene que estar tan grande… y voy a estar feliz de tenerlos cerca, a él y a ti.

―Lo único que hace más llevadero este dolor, es saber que no voy a estar solo. Esta pena… esta pena es algo con lo que tendremos que aprender a vivir, pero lo haremos juntos.

―Claro que lo haremos, Edward.

Después de hablar un poco más y de esperar a que Alec los encontrara en el café, los hermanos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, avisándole Edward la fecha definitiva de su llegada y de los demás viajes que hiciera a la ciudad para amueblar el departamento, cosa con la que él lo ayudaría, haciendo oídos sordos cuando Edward protestó diciendo que no era necesario.

― ¿Estás más tranquilo?

―Dentro de lo que se puede… ―dijo Edward, tomando el lugar tras el volante en el auto de Alec. ―Siento que me saqué un peso de encima, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Michael por no haber encontrado la forma de comunicarme con él cuando todo ocurrió.

―Lo hiciste, así que deja de culparte por eso. Ahora hay que dejar que tu hermano digiera la pena a su manera, y no olvidar que todavía hay que seguir luchando por que se haga justicia.

―Eso no lo olvidaré.

**oo**

Todo estaba listo para su salida de Valle Escondido. El apartamento que la Universidad le dio estaba en condiciones para ser habitado, después que él llevara algunas cosas y de que Michael comprara muchas otras, y de que incluso pusiera a disposición suya un vehículo pequeño para moverse por la gran ciudad.

Las personas más cercanas del pueblo que conocían a Edward, se alegraron de que emigrara con tal de cursar estudios universitarios, aunque varias personas aludieron su salida del pueblo como una forma de alejarse de la tragedia que su hermano había sufrido entonces, hace casi dos meses.

Tanya lloró abrazada a su cuello, y le juró que comenzaría a buscar el traslado porque no podría estar lejos de ellos por mucho tiempo, pues se sentía como parte de esa pequeña familia que ahora Edward y Jamie conformaban. Alec, que era el encargado de su traslado desde el pueblo a la capital, ya había hecho algunas averiguaciones de estudios en algún instituto que serían compatible con la carrera de boxeador que quería desarrollar. Además, estaba eso que Tanya había dicho sobre migrar también, decidiéndose a seguirla si era necesario.

Jamie estaba ansioso también al parecer, pues un par de veces antes lo llevaron a la capital y a visitar los lugares que desde ese momento serían habituales para él, disfrutando de las oportunidades que tuvo de recorrer el campus universitario montado sobre los hombros de su tío Michael.

El día de su partida, Edward visitó el cementerio y llevó un enorme ramo de calas, que dejó sobre la sepultura de su hermano. Las puso dentro de un recipiente justo bajo la lápida con su nombre y se sentó frente a él, mirando con tristeza. Las semanas seguían pasando y el dolor no aminoraba, simplemente se quedaba dentro de él viviendo como si fuera parte de su organismo, sabiendo él que así sería por el resto de su vida. Incluso la idea de encontrar a los responsables no traía a él el consuelo, pues eso no traería de regreso a su hermano.

―Estoy listo para irme ―dijo Edward en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando con él. ―Lo único que lamento es que no vengas conmigo. Pudiste haberte ido antes a buscar tu destino, como decías, pero preferiste esperarme, ¿y para qué? A veces me siento tan culpable de que estés… ahí.

Te prometo que cada logro que consiga lo dedicaré a ti, a tu memoria, y que no habrá momento en mi vida que no te recuerde. Siempre serás mi hermano, siempre, aunque ahora estés viviendo en otra latitud, Dios sabe dónde. Honraré tu memoria y no olvidaré la lucha que llevo para hacer que los responsables de tu muerte paguen. Te lo juro.

Miró la hora y se puso de pie, preparándose para partir. Hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo frente a la tumba de su hermano, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y aunque era septiembre y el clima primaveral seguía haciendo disfrutar del sol hasta bien entrada la tarde, no quería retrasarse.

Iba a despedirse, antes de lo cual inspiró hondo para no echarse a llorar, pero el aire quedó estancado en sus pulmones cuando la risa burlona de Sue se oyó detrás de él. Cerró los ojos y deseó que fuera producto de su imaginación, pero no. Ella estaba allí, vestida con un pantalón viejo a cuadros, zapatos sucios y una camisa blanca demasiado grande para su talla, su cabello negro tomado en una moña baja y su rostro opaco y sin vida que no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Miraba la tumba de James como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, pese a que en ese mismo lugar estaban sepultados los restos de su hermana, madre de Edward y James, además de su cuñado al que no le guardaba ningún tipo de respeto, ¿pero a quién le tenía respeto Sue? Ni a ella misma.

― ¿Para traer flores a un muerto tienes dinero?

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Sue? ―murmuró Edward con voz cansada, masajeándose la sien.

―Estoy en mi maldito derecho de moverme donde quiera, de estar donde se me pegue la gana.

Edward rió con amargura y miró a otro lado, al contrario de donde estaba Sue. Se quedó mirando la innumerable cantidad de sepulturas antiguas que se desplegaba y que databa desde el mismo año que ese pueblo se inauguró. Mientras intentaba distraerse no olvidándose de donde estaba antes de saltarle encima a esa mujer y sacarla, ella miraba la tumba y miraba al joven que intentaba ignorarla.

― ¿Así que te vas? ―preguntó con burla, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí.

― ¿El bastardo te está ayudando?

Edward apretó los dientes y odió la forma de como Sue se refería a Michael, forma que desde pequeño usó para referirse a él. No perdonaba que Anthony, padre de Edward, hubiera llegado a la vida de su hermana cargando ya con un niño, y aunque Michael ni nadie tenían la culpa, ella insistía en odiarlo por ello.

―No hables así de Michael.

― ¿Él te está dando dinero?

―Suficiente. No tengo por qué quedarme aquí oyendo tus estupideces…

― ¿Te vas sin dejarme nada? ¡Sacaste todas esas cosas de mi casa, como si fueras un ladrón, y no me das nada a cambio de ellas!

― ¿Tú casa? ¿Tus cosas? ―soltó una risa amarga, mirando a la mujer con todo ese rencor por ella que llevaba dentro ―No me provoques, Sue, porque puedo iniciar una guerra contigo para quitarte la casa que por derecho me pertenece. Agradece que me voy y te dejo viviendo en un lugar que no te corresponde, donde llegaste gracias a la caridad de tu hermana…

―Caridad de mi hermana…

―Te vas a quedar sola, ―siguió hablando él ― ¿ni siquiera eso te hace pensar en lo mal que va tu vida? Nadie quiere estar cerca de ti, absolutamente nadie, ¿acaso eso no te da una idea de lo mal que has estado haciendo las cosas?

Sue estaba hirviendo de ira por los dichos de su sobrino, que ciertamente no era primera vez que le decía, pero que seguía provocándole esa reacción. Odiaba que trataran de aconsejarla esos niñitos.

― ¡Me importa poco eso que dices! Solo vine aquí para recordarte que de mi no puedes librarte así de fácil. Me hice cargo de ti y del marica de tu hermano, haciendo a un lado mi propia vida, destruyendo mi matrimonio. ¡Debes recompensarme por eso!

― ¡¿Recompensarte?! ¡No me hagas reír! Yo no te debo nada. Ni James ni yo te debemos nada, así que olvídate de mí y de que obtendrás algo. Una vez te lo dije, el mismo día que enterré aquí a mi hermano, que te arrepentirías de todo lo que nos hiciste cuando vinieras a mí por ayuda.

―El que se va a arrepentir eres tú, Edward Masen. Vas a querer que abra mi boca cuando estés desesperado y necesites respuestas…

Edward se descolocó un poco por esa aseveración que Sue hizo con tanta vehemencia.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Tú, mucho cuidado con los autos rojos que veas en la calle… no vaya a ser que corras la misma suerte que el maricón que está aquí enterrado.

Edward respiró pesado y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a la mujer sujeta violentamente por el brazo, zarandeándola para que le aclarara lo que quería decir con eso, claramente haciendo alusión al auto que atropelló a su hermano.

― ¡Tú sabes algo! ¡Dímelo!

― ¡Suéltame, maldita garrapata! ―movió su brazo hasta que se zafó del fuerte agarre de Edward, que se sentía como desquiciado. ―Ahora ve a llorar donde el bastardo que tienes como hermano, a ver si consigues algo, a ver si encuentras una sustituta para darle de mamar a tu mocoso, y a la que puedas follar, esta vez sin embarazarla…

Salió corriendo dejando a Edward de pie en medio de tumbas y flores, de cruces y placas conmemorativas, envuelto en un revoltijo y una confusión que le impedía moverse. ¿Qué significaba eso que Sue había dicho? ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre la muerte de James?

―Mierda, mierda… —se sentó al borde de una sepultura de cemento y granito, agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos. Ahora que estaba a punto de irse, esa mujer salía con esos dichos, que nada más dijo para confundirlo, frustrarlo, restregarle su burla frente al dolor que estaba sintiendo, ¿pero qué de cierto podía tener el mensaje entre líneas que ella dijo? ¿Será que ella… será que ella estaba en conocimiento de quienes mataron a su hermano?

―Mierda ―volvió a repetir, con la cabeza entre las manos, totalmente confundo, sin saber bien qué hacer.

 **(*)** Poema corto sin nombre, escrito por Edward (sí señoritas, por Edward) para esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias como siempre a todas por leer. Esto va dedicado a todas ustedes. Gracias Cuchu Maritza por tu ayuda, a Manu, a las niñas del grupo de facebook y a las del grupo de Whatsapp que siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **Nos reencontramos la próxima semana señoritas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Edward no pudo sacarse de la cabeza aquello que Sue le dijo el último día de su estadía en Valle Escondido, justo cuando él fue al cementerio a despedirse de su hermano:

 _"El que se va a arrepentir eres tú, Edward Masen. Vas a querer que abra mi boca cuando estés desesperado y necesites respuestas…"_

 _"Mucho cuidado con los autos rojos que veas en la calle… no vaya a ser que corras la misma suerte que el maricón que está aquí enterrado…"_

Si Sue lo había dicho para alterarlo aún más de lo que estaba, lo había conseguido, ahora viviría con la duda y tratando de esclarecer e interpretar.

― ¿Y si lo dijo para molestarte? ―preguntó Alec, cuando llevaba a Edward y a Jamie de camino a la ciudad.

Tanya no había podido quedarse en casa sola, por lo que decidió acompañarlos también y aprovechar el trayecto para despedirse de Jamie, que fascinado iba mirando el paisaje. Desde el asiento trasero, ella acotó:

―Lo del auto rojo que atropelló a James, es algo de conocimiento público…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―repitió mirando hacia donde se encontraba sentada su rubia amiga ―de cualquier modo, me dejó muy intrigado. No sé… me dio la impresión que sabía algo más.

―Bueno pues, de lo que debes preocuparte ahora es de tu inicio de clases y de la nueva vida que estás comenzando. Sobre lo que esa vieja te dijo, intentaré hacer las averiguaciones.

― ¿Cómo? ―le preguntó Edward a Alec, el que respondió en tono pensativo, mirando hacia la carretera.

―Ya veré.

Al llegar a la ciudad Edward, su hijo y sus amigos fueron recibidos por el amable vecino, Emmett, quien estaba en la entrada del edificio junto a una rubia y despampanante mujer a la que Edward había conocido alguna de las veces anteriores que viajó. Apenas vio la rubia descender al niño en brazos de Tanya, una sonrisa luminosa se formó en su armónico y bien maquillado rostro. Ella, por lo que Edward recordaba, era estudiante de Educación de Párvulos y amaba a los niños, y no podría haber sido de otra manera por cómo su rostro se iluminó al ver a Jamie, el que venía un poco adormilado por el viaje desde Valle escondido.

― ¡Bienvenidos! ―exclamó Emmett, acercándose a Edward. Enseguida saludó a Alec, quien le presentó a Tanya, haciendo él lo mismo con su novia Rosalie Hale, la que saludó a los recién llegados y se concentró en el pequeñito de cabello rubio que la miraba por el rabillo de sus ojitos cansados.

― ¿Estabas esperándonos? ―preguntó Edward a su vecino, después de mirar a su hijo, quien estaba adormilado pero prestaba atención a los arrumacos que Rosalie estaba dándole.

―Pensamos que podrían necesitar ayuda ―explicó Emmett ―También habíamos pensado en una reunión de bienvenida, pero Rose dice que podían venir cansados…

Alec iba a lanzar una exclamación sobre lo buena de esa idea, cuando Edward salió al paso de esa invitación.

―Gracias, de verdad. Creo que por esta noche pasamos de las fiestas...

―Pero mañana, en el departamento de Emmett, nos reuniremos. ―Dijo Rosalie, quien ya tenía a Jamie en sus manos, consiguiendo conquistar al chiquitito que parecía no iba a durar mucho tiempo más despierto ―No es una fiesta de facultad, por si las dudas. Somos Emmett y yo, Alice, Jasper, y ustedes.

Edward asintió, pareciéndole una buena idea esa reunión al día siguiente. Le haría bien conocer a más personas.

―Mañana es sábado, así que me parece perfecto.

―Aquí estaremos ―se apuntó Alec, rodeando a Tanya por los hombros.

Subieron al departamento que ya habían dejado amoblado las veces anterior que lo visitaron: en la sala pusieron un gran sofá nido de un intenso rojo que Edward compró casi nuevo en un remate por internet. Las cortinas color terracota habían sido un regalo de Tanya, igual que los cojines multicolores que había dispersos, y la pequeña alfombra que pusieron bajo una vieja mesa de centro que compraron de segunda mano también. El librero empotrado en la pared fue fácil de llenar con los libros que Edward traía, además de otras cosas que ahí quedaban muy bien, como retratos y plantas de cactus que le daban vida al lugar y no necesitaban de cuidados tan exhaustivos. Compró lo necesario para la cocina, mientras que su hermano Michael, haciendo oídos sordos a sus protestas, se encargó del dormitorio, comprando una cama doble para el estudiante, con sabanas de algodón y un cobertor azul intenso con estampados, y para Jamie una amplia cuna de madera, con cajones propios y todo, muy funcional. Y con lo que Edward ahorró en las compras del dormitorio, se permitió un lujo: compró una tv de pantalla plana de cincuenta y dos pulgadas, con parlantes de alta fidelidad y todo, además de un equipo de música que iba conectado a estos últimos.

Había sido bueno dejar todo listo para el día que llegara, aunque tendría que guardar su ropa, algo que haría al día siguiente, pensó Edward cuando ya de noche se quedó solo y se dedicó a acariciar el cabello rubio y sedoso de su hijo que dormía profundamente.

Al día siguiente se preocupó de ordenar su ropa y la del niño para luego ir al supermercado más cercano y comprar lo necesario. Allí lo encontró Alec y Tanya, que había llegado a la ciudad para hacerle compañía y conocer a las personas que estarían cerca de Edward y el niño.

― ¿Has hablado con Michael?

―Sí, mañana almorzaremos con él. Pueden quedarse y acompañarnos.

―Será bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo ―comentó Tanya, aceptando la invitación.

Llegada la noche, estos tres amigos, Jamie incluido, atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron al apartamento de Emmett, donde el mismo dueño de casa les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar a un piso del mismo tamaño y con la misma distribución del de Edward, pero con elementos más modernos que contrastaban con la pila de libros dispuestos en uno y otro lado, que Edward ya había tenido la suerte de ver antes.

―Bienvenidos a mi palacio ―les dijo a Tanya y a Alec, haciéndolos pasar, siempre con su pipa de madera en la mano. El tabaco era el placer culpable del futuro escritor y no se avergonzaba de ello, pues decía que los grandes escritores tenían esa misma manía, mirando de reojo a Edward quien negaba con la cabeza.

―Gracias ―respondió Tanya.

―Bueno, ya conocieron a mi chica ―agregó Emmett, indicando a Rosalie que estaba detrás de la barra de la cocina. Junto a ella, una menuda chica vestida de negro, igual que su cabello corto, levantó la vista y levantó la mano haciendo señas a los recién llegados ―A su lado está Alice, la futura estrella del pop mundial…

―No seré cantante de pop, Emmett. Nunca.

―Como sea ―dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos. A continuación extendió su brazo y abrazó por los hombros a un chico de cabello rizado y rubio, que llevaba una copa de vino en la mano, la que levantó en señal de bienvenida. ―Y éste galán es Jasper. Es bueno ser su amigo, pues su padre es dueño de uno de los mejores y más divertidos bares de la ciudad.

―Ah, pues, me apunto para ser tu amigo ―bromeó Alec, estrechando la mano de Jasper, que se carcajeó divertido.

Se instalaron alrededor del mesón y Edward debió reconocer que se sentía muy cómodo con ese grupo de jóvenes a quienes prácticamente acababa de conocer.

― ¿Y este niño, se porta bien? ―le preguntó Alice a Edward, la que sostenía a Jamie entre sus brazos, y que estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos, atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―Se porta bien. Solo que en este momento tendría que estar durmiendo. Está saltándose las reglas ―se le acercó y besó su regordeta mejilla.

Siguieron hablando, preguntándole qué tipo de música cantaba, contándole Alice con mucho entusiasmo que se trataba de música folk y de composición propia, invitándolo a asistir los sábados al pub "Lion" donde ella cantaba. Supo también que Jasper, novio de la chica, estaba estudiando Ingeniería Comercial y que administraba el negocio de su padre, junto a otros locales de entretención que poseía la familia.

―Bueno, Edward, esta es nuestra forma de darte la bienvenida, a ti a tu hijo y tus amigos, para que sepas que cuentas con todos nosotros.

―Se los agradezco… se los agradezco mucho. ―respondió muy emocionado Edward, levantando su copa de vino ―Salud por ustedes.

"Salud" respondieron todos, siendo esa la noche donde Edward conoció al fiel grupo de amigos que lo acompañaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

**o**

Las clases en la facultad de Letras fueron todo lo que Edward esperaba. Amaba sumergirse en el estudio de las letras inglesas e hispanoamericanas y conocer la historia que rodeó a cada relato que era parte de las grandes obras de todos los siglos. Los debates que se armaban durante cada clase o después de éstas con su grupo de estudio, eran muy gratificantes y del todo llenas de aprendizajes para él.

Además de eso, estaba el trabajo que Emmett consiguió para él en la revista digital de la facultad, donde comenzó haciendo ediciones de textos y comentarios sobre extractos de obras literarias. Después, pasados los meses y cuando el maestro Carlisle Cullen comenzó a ver su espíritu de escritor, tanto de prosa como de cualquier otro tipo de texto narrativo, le ofreció un espacio en la revista para que desarrollara sus escritos:

―Tendrás una columna quincenal, donde escribirás lo que sientas, invitando a los lectores a comentar sus propias experiencias, y por qué no, sus propios escritos respeto al tema central de tu relato.

Cuando se lanzó su primer escrito original, quedó expectante a la espera de los comentarios que no demoraron. La emocionalidad del texto, cuyo tema principal era el sufrimiento, caló hondo en los lectores, que se sintieron reflejados en las palabras de Edward, quien al final del relato explicó que esas líneas habían sido escritas el mismo día que le tocó enterrar a su hermano en el cementerio.

Seguía cargando el dolor de esa pérdida y añorando la compañía de James al que recordaba cada día. Si bien era cierto, Michael había estado en cada momento desde que llegó a la ciudad, Edward sentía que le faltaba algo, que le faltaba la presencia de su hermano. Nunca, durante esos siete meses que habían pasado desde su llegada a la ciudad, dejó de recordarlo ni mucho menos bajó sus brazos por su lucha de encontrar a él o los responsables, aunque se sentía frustrado de saber que pese al tiempo y a los esfuerzos, no conseguía todavía los resultados añorados.

También estaba su hijo Jamie, que crecía increíblemente rápido, tanto así que de repente sorprendió a Edward dando sus primeros pasos en el pequeño apartamento que habitaban. Edward estaba un día leyendo y tomando nota de un texto de estudio para una clase de Estudios del Lenguaje, cuando apareció el pequeño muchachito corriendo con sus piernas regordetas y sus carcajadas, como celebrando que por fin había podido dar más de tres pasos sin caer a piso. Edward se quedó mudo de la impresión y cuando salió de su ensimismamiento lo tomó en voladas y lo hizo dar vueltas, celebrando el logro de su hijo, que ya tenía un año y tres meses.

Se podría decir entonces que este muchacho de diecinueve años recién cumplidos en septiembre pasado, tenía todo lo que él deseaba, descontando a James por supuesto. Pero no era así. Este hombre romántico por naturaleza, sentía le falta compartir el amor romántico del que él solía escribir. Cuando lo hacía, puntualmente recordaba una mirada de la que nunca se pudo desprender, a pesar de haberla visto una sola vez durante dos o tres minutos. Seguía caminando por la calle y mirando el rostro de las mujeres a ver si la volvía a ver, o cuando entraba en algún lugar rodeado de personas, siempre se daba el tiempo de mirar con atención… pero nada.

―Dime una cosa, Edward ―comentó Michael, un día que almorzaron juntos en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. ― ¿No hay ninguna chica por ahí… ya sabes… que supla tus necesidades sexuales…?

Edward lo miró con disgusto y negó con la cabeza. No sabía si le molestaba más el hecho que Michael se lo comentara, o de tener una negativa en respuesta a su pregunta.

― ¿Ninguna compañerita de salón, o de tu grupo de amigos… o alguien del edificio, o de la universidad? ―insistió Mike, golpeándole el brazo mientras alzaba sus cejas reiteradas veces.

Edward ignoró el tono de voz de su hermano y la intención de su pregunta, respondiendo con tono despreocupado.

―He estado concentrado en mis clases y mi trabajo. Apenas salgo y cuando lo hago me pongo a bostezar a las dos horas. Además está Jamie, no quiero descuidarlo…

―Jamie estaría feliz de tener una mami…

―Jamie ya tiene una madre… ―le recordó con tono cortante. Mike soltó una risotada sarcástica antes de rebatir ese punto.

― ¿La que te ha llamado una sola vez para su cumpleaños? Y sabes que no me refiero a eso. Si no buscas pasatiempos, vas a volverte loco. No todo es estudio, Edward…

―Tengo pasatiempos… no son tan entretenidos como los que tú practicas… ―comentó, haciendo alusión a su pasión por la pasión que Mike tenia por los deportes extremos. ―Y sobre las mujeres… no hay nada aún.

No quiso comentarle sobre la mujer del tren cuya mirada seguía manteniendo intacta en su cabeza.

Michael entonces torció la boca, pensativo, cuando poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a asomar por sus labios, haciéndose evidente para Edward, que puso ver en el rostro de su hermano mayor las intenciones que tenía.

― ¿Te he hablado de Victoria?

―No, creo que no.

―Estudiamos el postgrado en el extranjero juntos, y regresó hace un mes o un poco más. Hemos estado saliendo y bueno, puedo decir que ya tengo una relación con ella.

―Pues felicidades ―dijo Edward, levantando la copa de agua con la que estaba acompañando su plato de pastas.

―La cuestión es que nos reuniremos este viernes en mi apartamento. Quiere conocerte, y no solo eso, llevará a su prima Ángela, que también entró este año a la universidad tecnológica… y no le vendría mal hacer amigo. Ella viene de otra ciudad y no conoce a mucha gente, es muy tímida, pero es un amor de chica… ¿qué te parece?

― ¿Qué que me parece?

― ¡No te hagas el tonto, Edward! ―protestó Michael, dejando los cubiertos a un lado del plato.

―Michael, no sé…

― ¡Oh, vamos, Edward! No te estoy pidiendo que vayas y le pidas matrimonio. Simplemente quiero que se conozcan y se hagan amigo, por qué no. Estudia computación pero ama leer, y sería bueno que tuviera con quien compartir ese pasatiempo…

El estudiante de literatura alzó las manos, como rindiéndose a la invitación de su hermano, que sabía tenía una segunda intención. No sacaba nada con seguir protestando.

―Iré, la conoceré a ella y a tu chica, y veremos que tal. Pero no trames nada para conseguirme novia, porque esas cosas no resultan conmigo, ¿vale?

—Una reunión informal, con una rica comida y buena compañía, es todo.

La reunión se realizó el día y a la hora señalada, llegando Edward al apartamento de su hermano, un piso nuevo en un edificio muy moderno del centro de la ciudad. Lo había adquirido gracias a un préstamo a varios años plazo, que pagaría con lo que estaba consiguiendo en su nuevo trabajo, que estaba dándole muy buenos dividendos. No era la primera vez que Edward visitaba el departamento de su hermano, y si bien era cierto era muy grande y bien ubicado, él prefería su pequeño piso en el campus universitario. Varias veces su hermano le ofreció un espacio para que él y su hijo fueran a vivir allí, pero Edward simplemente se negaba, además eso significaría revocar su beca y no podía permitirse eso.

― ¡Vaya! Pero cómo se hacen esperar ustedes ―preguntó Mike, abriéndoles la puerta y recibiendo a Jamie en sus brazos. ―Las damas los esperan.

Cuando Michael apareció en la sala con el pequeño en brazos, una mujer de cabello de rizos rojos y abundantes, se puso de pie, exclamando por lo hermoso de ese pequeño, al que Michael presentó como el señor Jamie Masen, su sobrino, el galán de la Universidad de Arte del Estado.

―Y él es Edward, mi hermano menor ―lo presentó Michael, primero con Victoria, la que ya había arrebatado al pequeño Jamie de los brazos de su tío. El pequeño ya tenía agarrado fuertemente un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus manitos y lo miraba intrigado, como si fuera toda una novedad para él.

―Hola, Edward. Un gusto de conocerte al fin ―lo saludó la colorina, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. La chica era delgada y alta, muy estilizada, y vestía con ropas de corte hippie: faldas largas y amplias hasta el suelo, blusones hindúes y ornamentos artesanales colgaban alrededor de su cuello y en sus orejas. Apenas iba maquillada, cosa que Edward reparó en que realmente no necesitaba, pues sus ojos de un intenso color verde eran el atractivo de ese rostro que no necesitaba más.

Junto a ella se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y tomado en una moña alta, que usaba anteojos de marcos negros y gruesos y que apenas levantó el rostro cuando Michael la presentó como la prima de Victoria, Ángela. Edward pudo notar el sonrojo furioso de sus pómulos, demostrando que se trataba de una chica tímida, de pocos amigos. Su atuendo era discreto, demasiado podría decirse para una chica de diecinueve años, las que solían usar ropa moderna y no como el conjunto que la prima de Victoria usaba en ese momento: suéter de cachemira gris, muy amplio, y jeans rectos que generalmente las mujeres desechaban por el poco partido que lograban sacarse con esa vestimenta.

Michael golpeó con el codo el brazo de Edward, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estrechando su mirada cuando éste movió la cabeza hacia Ángela, para que se pusiera en marcha. La chica necesitaba relajarse y él tenía que encargarse de eso.

―Bueno ―exclamó Michael, mirando a sus invitados ―voy a ver que todo con la cena esté listo…

―Nosotros te acompañamos, cariño… ―dijo Victoria, pasando junto a Edward con el pequeño Jamie en brazo, quien ya había sido conquistado por la entusiasta colorina.

Ángela se reacomodo en su sitio sobre el sillón de cuero cuando Edward se sentó junto a ella y se la quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

― ¿Ángela, verdad? ―preguntó Edward, dándose un golpe mental. ¿No podría haber empezado con una pregunta más estúpida, cuando acababan de decirle cómo se llamaba? ― Ejem… Ángela, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad también?

―Pues sí. ―murmuró la chica de voz dulce, debiendo carraspear para sacar un poco más de potencia a su tono de voz ―Entré en agosto a la universidad tecnológica. Soy toda una cerebrito de la computación.

Edward sonrió ante esa última descripción que hizo la chica de sí misma. Quizás la forma de vestirse era típica de ese grupo de chicas, pensó el muchacho.

―Ah, bueno, yo soy un verdadero ratón de biblioteca.

Ángela se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirar al joven que parecía relajado y a gusto hablando con ella, y no obligado por la situación.

―Tu hermano no para de hablar de ti, de lo bueno que eres en tus estudios…

―Me halaga, sobre todo porque apenas voy cursando primera año. Queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Esa fue la partida de una conversación en la que se contaron sobre las cosas que les gustaban y de lo mucho que tenían en común. Ella leía todo lo que caía a sus manos, aludiéndose una fanática de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, y de H. P Lovecraft.

― ¿De verdad lees a Lovecraft? ―preguntó Edward con verdadero asombro.

―Sí... ―respondió ella, sonriendo y mostrando su dentadura perfecta y blanca, enseñándole la bonita mirada de color castaño que había escondida tras esos lentes de grueso marco. ―Sé que doy más la impresión de ser una chica que lee novelas románticas, pero en verdad prefiero los relatos que me tengan en vilo, que hagan que me siente a orillas de la cama de la pura ansiedad y que me hagan saltar de la impresión.

―Sí, bueno, Lovecraft provoca eso. Reconozco que lo he leído muy poco…

―Puedo prestarte algo. Si quieres…

―Claro.

Michael y Victoria se miraban y miraban a estos dos jóvenes que durante la cena parecieron estar en su propio planeta, hablando de libros y de bibliotecas digitales que Ángela había descubierto. Parecían haber hecho buena conexión desde ese primero momento, tanto así que Edward se animó a invitarla al día siguiente al bar donde Alice estaría cantando algunas de sus canciones.

―Te irá bien conocer a más gente ―le dijo el joven, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, meciéndolo un poco para que acabara de dormirse ―Es bar es muy de bajo perfil, estoy seguro te encantará.

―Gracias por la invitación, seguro asistiré ―respondió la chica con una sonrisa que podría denominase entusiasta.

Después que las chicas se fueran del apartamento, Michael sostenía al ya dormido Jamie entre sus brazos mientras Edward se colocaba su chaqueta.

― ¿Entonces van a salir mañana?

—Sí. Me pareció que ella no tiene más amigos que los libros y los computadores, y eso no está bien. No sé por qué no ha hecho más amistades… ―explicó Edward, pero Michael intuía que otra cosa estaba pasando detrás de la intención de llevar a Ángela a un bar.

―Pero ya tiene un amiguito que mañana la va a llevar de rumba… ―dijo en tono gracioso, alzando ambas cejas al unísono.

―Deja de mover las cejas de esa forma. Acabamos de conocernos hoy y no tengo intenciones de nada con ella fuera de ser su amigo.

― ¿Pero es linda, no crees?

Edward simplemente se alzó de hombros. No podía decir que Ángela era de una belleza arrebatadora, pero honestamente a él no le importaba eso de ella… Bueno, al menos eso pensaba, debiendo reconocer que cuando se encontró con ella al día siguiente, se quedó sorprendido pues parece que la chica había decidido arreglarse un poco, dejando en casa los suéteres anchos y los jeans oscuros y rectos, luciendo entonces una blusa gris ajustada bajo una chaqueta de cuero muy moderna, y una falda plisada y botines de taco bajo que iban muy bien con el atuendo. Su cabello negro y brillante caía por su espalda y aunque seguía usando anteojos ―pues sin ellos, simplemente no veía nada ― parecía una chica que demostraba la edad que tenía, apenas diecinueve, igual que Edward.

―Me has mirado y no has dicho nada… ―murmuró ella después de carraspear nerviosa, cuando vio que Edward la miraba sin decir palabra. El chico se rascó la cabeza y torció su boca en señal de disculpa.

―Yo… uhm... perdona, pero te ves diferente a como te vi ayer en casa de Michael. ―respondió, volviendo a mirarla. Ella se encogió de hombros y se puso a caminar, debiendo Edward alcanzarla un par de pasos más allá.

―Mi prima me arrastró a la cena anoche. Me habló que el hermano de su nuevo novio estaría ahí, que tenía mi edad y que era la oportunidad para finalmente conocer a algún chico de mi edad y derechamente coquetear con él… ―explicó, mirándose los dedos entrelazados de sus manos ―No lo hice porque no soy así, no se me da bien como ella. Así que para no tener problemas simplemente acepté ir a la cena pero me puse lo más viejo de mi closet, no quería dar una mala impresión.

Edward se detuvo y la tomó por el brazo para que ella dejara de caminar y lo mirara. Necesitaba que viera que él decía lo que sentía, no sabe bien por qué.

―Vestida como hayas estado, me hubiera parecido interesante igualmente conversar contigo, y te hubiera invitado a salir esta noche. ―Se atrevió a tomarla de la mano y apretarla levemente, torciendo su boca levemente, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior furiosamente ―Eres una chica atractiva, no por lo que diga tu atuendo, sino por lo que revela tu interior, ¿lo comprendes?

―Sí…―susurró, agradándole demasiado cómo se sentía la mano de Edward aferrando la suya. ―Y gracias por invitarme. ¿Y Jamie, con quien quedó?

―Tanya, una buena amiga a la que ya te presentaré, se quedó con él.

― ¿Es tu novia?

― ¿Tanya? No, es más como mi hermana.

Se pusieron en marcha y llegaron al bar "Lion", donde los recibió Jasper, saludando a Ángela e invitándola a pasar hasta la mesa que habían reservado, muy cerca del escenario donde en breve entraría Alice Brandon, la estrella de esa noche. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida a la recién integrada y se alegraron de ver que Edward había encontrado a una "amiga" que parecía ser de su estilo.

Tomaron cerveza y comieron una canasta de papas fritas con mucha mostaza mientras escuchaban a Alice y conversaban de temas triviales, hasta que Edward se dio cuenta de que Ángela oía en silencio la canción que la artista estaba interpretando en ese momento, dándose cuenta que sigilosamente se limpió la mejilla de una lágrima que había caído por allí. Puso atención a la letra e intuyó que esa chica tímida no lo había pasado nada bien en esta vida:

 _Aunque el mundo esté contra mí_ _  
Y nadie me enseñe a vivir  
Tengo sangre en las venas  
Que arde más que esta pena de amor_

Aunque el mundo esté contra mí  
Y los tiempos vengan así  
No estoy viva por nada  
Hoy mis alas atadas abrí (*)

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Edward, acercándose un poco más a ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda. Ella lo miró, sonrió y asintió, atreviéndose a mirar por más rato del habitual, los ojos de este nuevo "amigo" que había conocido la noche anterior.

Los días que siguieron, Edward no dejó de ponerse en contacto con Ángela, coordinando paseos por algún parque, o buscando en la cartelera del cine alguna buena película para ver, tratando de incluir la mayoría de las veces a Jamie, a quien parecía encantarle la presencia de la chica. Siempre tenían tantos temas de conversación que nunca tuvieron la ocasión de aburrirse en compañía del otro. Eso fue lo que Edward le contó a su amigo Alec, cuando este lo visitó para darle noticias importantes.

― ¿Ya son novios? ―preguntó el rubio boxeador, desparramado sobre el sofá del pequeño apartamento de Edward. Éste lo miró del otro lado de la barra de la cocina y negó con la cabeza.

―No, Alec, ¿acaso no puedo tener amigas?

―Uhm… por la forma en que me has hablado de ella, y teniendo en cuenta que es de lo único que me has hablado desde que llegué, pues permíteme pensar que ahí hay algo más…

―No… no sé. ―Dejó a un lado el cuchillo con el que estaba rebanando el pan casero que la madre de su amigo había enviado para él. Levantó la cabeza y miró la luz que colgaba del techo, pensando en lo que Alec acababa de decirle. ―Ella es linda, muy tierna, y tenemos tantos temas en común, pero aun así no logró conectar en ese sentido con ella, ¿comprendes?

Alec se levantó del sillón y se sentó frente a Edward, robando un trozo de pan que metió a la boca. Lo masticó despacio pensando en una buena respuesta para su amigo.

―Lo comprendo, Edward, pero no te cierres a la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, de desarrollar sentimientos por ella. La mayoría de las parejas comienza siendo amigos y con el tiempo se van dando las cosas, y por lo que me cuentas, es el camino natural que va tomando tu relación con ella, y no lo digo por molestarte.

―Lo entiendo, y sé lo que parece. Pero no quiero forzar las cosas, si se da, pues bien… ―dijo, afirmando sus manos contra el borde del mesón y mirándose la punta de sus zapatillas Converse. Alec estrechó sus ojos claros en dirección a su amigo y le dio un golpe en el musculo del brazo. Edward lanzó un quejido u miró al boxeador ― ¡Por qué me pegas!

― ¿No será que estas negándote a dar el siguiente paso con Ángela porque todavía esperar encontrarte a la chica que viste en el tren?

Edward bajó la cabeza y torció la boca. Se sentía un poco estúpido de reconocerlo, pero parte de lo que Alec había logrado ver en eso, era cierto.

―No pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarla por ahí, al menos para sacarla de mi sistema, pero no es solo eso ―admitió con voz apenas audible. ―No sé cómo van a seguir las cosas con Ángela en adelante, y como te dije, si se da pues se da, no me voy a negar a esa opción.

El rubio chico amigo de Edward inspiró y asintió con la cabeza, zanjando el tema.

―Bien. Ahora, como ya sabrás, Tanya consiguió un trabajo en el Hospital General aquí, y pues yo no me iba a quedar en el pueblo, por lo que conseguí… algo, que me permitirá vivir aquí, ahorrar un poco y esperar que empiece el semestre para entrar a estudiar.

― ¿Un trabajo? ―preguntó Edward, acercándose hasta el refrigerador desde donde sacó todo para hacer unos buenos sándwiches que acompañaran las cervezas que su amigo llevó.

―Sí… algo así.

― ¿Algo así?

―Sí… se trata de boxeo.

― ¿Vas a boxear? ―preguntó Edward con tono entusiasta. Alec suspiró y se alzó de hombros, contando el detalle.

―Peleas clandestinas mas bien. La vez anterior me vieron dejar fuera combate al matón del grupo cuando trató de sobrepasarse con una chica, ahí me ofrecieron eso, me contaron lo que ganaba y no pude negarme.

Edward se lo quedó mirando en silencio y con la boca abierta durante un buen rato. Hace menos de un año que estaba en la universidad y algo había oído hablar de esas peleas que se gestaban en lo secreto y que enfrentaban a representantes de varios sectores por los que se apostaban grandes sumas de dinero. Pero no era solo eso, sino que varios de los contrincantes salían malheridos e incluso muertos.

―Debes estar demente.

―Quiero intentarlo. ―Explicó en tono de disculpa ―Es mucho el dinero que me ofrecieron y no puedo negarme.

― ¿Y qué dijo Tanya?

―No lo sabe… Si me cree un tonto por practicar boxeo, no quiero ni pensar lo que va a decir cuando sepa de éstas peleas.

—Cualquier cosa que te diga, bien merecida te la tienes. No veo el apuro por entrar a esos combates cuando no tienes necesidad…

Alec se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia el centro de la sala, dejándose caer de regreso en el sofá rojo.

―Con lo que gane en una pelea, podría pagar el arancel mensual de la universidad por seis meses. Es mucho dinero, y lo necesito. No soy un excelente estudiante como tú, no me darán beca en ningún lado, ni siquiera por deporte, debo buscar otras opciones. Mis padres no podrían cubrir lo que vale una carrera…

Edward inspiró y se acercó con la comida que puso sobre una bandeja, igual que las botellas de cerveza, dejándolas sobre la mesa de centro antes de sentarse junto a su amigo, quien había tomado el control remoto del televisor y jugueteaba con él distraídamente.

―No sé qué decirte.

―Apóyame. Sé que no estás de acuerdo y lo entiendo, pero necesito a alguien con quien contar. Por favor… además, puedo ser tu niñera cuando tengas que salir…

―Niñera de Jamie querrás decir… Vale, no estoy en nada de acuerdo con este trabajito tuyo, pero confió en que sepas cuidarte y que sea solo temporal.

―Solo temporal ―prometió el joven boxeador a su amigo. ―Además Jasper me consiguió trabajo en el bar de su padre, justo en la puerta, así que mi estadía aquí no serán solo golpes.

―Pues me alegro. ―Golpeó Edward el hombro de su amigo con el suyo, y con la cabeza indicó la pantalla del televisor frente a ellos ―Ahora enciende ese televisor y pon el canal que el partido está por comenzar.

—A tu orden. Por cierto, ¿no se ha sabido nada respecto al caso de James?

―No, nada. Parece que nadie vio nada, y los trabajos de criminalística llegaron a realizarse demasiado tarde al lugar. Cualquier pista desapareció…

―Maldita sea… ―maldijo, abriendo las botellas de cerveza.

―Pero no he olvidado lo que Sue me dijo el día que me vine.

―Ni yo. Estuve dando vuelta por los bares que ella ahora frecuenta, y no ha dicho nada sobre eso, pero sí hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Alec bebió una buena bocarada de cerveza y mientras buscaba el canal del futbol, explicó en qué iba su investigación.

―Fue una noche al bar e invitó a los asistentes a una ronda de tragos, lo que significa que cargaba con mucho dinero. Incluso el cantinero vio los fardos que Sue sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo.

― ¿No dijo de donde los consiguió?

―Dijo que había hecho un buen negocio. El cantinero quiso averiguar más pero ella lo paró en seco

― ¿Eso hace cuánto tiempo?

―Uhm… la semana que mataron… ejem, cuando pasó lo de James.

Una puntada atravesó el estómago de Edward, el que se puso a elucubrar teorías respecto a Sue y esa cantidad de dinero que Alec le contó. ¿De dónde la había sacado? ¿Cuál había sido ese negocio? ¿Tendría que ver con la muerte de su hermano? De solo pensar en esa última teoría, su boca se llenaba de hiel, pues no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan malo como para sacar provecho económico de una desgracia como esa.

―Voy a seguir averiguando, Edward. Que me haya venido no significa que dejaré de lado mi trabajo de investigador. Además, el cantinero y otros borrachitos que frecuentan el bar del pueblo prometieron estar atentos.

― ¿Sigue yendo?

― ¿Al bar? Claro, pero ya no invita a los demás comensales. Creo que gastó el dinero que ganó…

― ¡Dios!

―Averiguaremos qué se trae esa mujer, Edward, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir.

―Gracias, Alec ―dijo Edward a su amigo, chocando su botella de cerveza Corona con la de su amigo.

Trató de relajarse mientras veía el partido de futbol, pero no se podía quitar dela cabeza la última información que Alec le había dado. Incluso en la cama ya en medio de la noche, pensaba y se preguntaba qué tan mala podía llegara a ser una persona, pensando en la figura de su tía, la que desde siempre había desarrollado un odio por él, por James y qué decir de Michael, al que ni siquiera podía nombrar sin maldecirlo. ¿De dónde nació tanto odio?

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el estudiante caminaba hacia la biblioteca central del campus, recibió un mensaje de texto de Ángela, que lo invitaba a una cena que ella misma prepararía en base a comida tailandesa. Edward sonrió y no pudo evitar marcarle a su teléfono, contestando la chica casi instantáneamente.

― ¿ _Vas a aceptar mi invitación?_

―Comida tailandesa… nunca la he probado. ¿Tendría que temerle?

 _― ¿A la comida propiamente tal o a mi veta de chef?_

―Uh… ¿ambas? ―se rio y ella hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la línea ―Estaré encantado. Jamie pasará tiempo con sus abuelos, así que no tengo problema.

― _Estupendo. Te espero a eso de las ocho._

Edward se despidió y cortó la comunicación justo antes de subir los escalones de concreto que daban a la magistral entrada a esa biblioteca que estaba llena de tesoros, pues la Universidad contaba con ediciones de lujo de grandes obras maestras. Además los espacios dentro del lugar eran propicios y perfectos para estudiar, leer y escribir. Edward al menos amaba pasar tiempo en medio de esos grandes libreros de suelo a techo.

Iba subiendo las escalas cuando la voz de un hombre lo detuvo, y no porque le estuviera hablándole a él, sino porque el susodicho recitaba de memoria un poema de Walt Whitman, su autor favorito. Miró con curiosidad al mendigo de barba negra e incipiente, quien con voz potente y llena de teatralidad, recitaba los versos de este poeta norteamericano, haciéndole honor a sus versos.

Edward no pudo evitar acercársele y sonreírle mientras el hombre de aspecto desaliñado recitaba, sin poder evitar unírsele al hombre cuando recitó la última parte del poema que también él conocía:

 _Que se callen los credos y las escuelas,_ _  
Que retrocedan un momento, conscientes de lo que son y_ _  
Sin olvidarlo nunca._ _  
Me brindo al bien y al mal, me permito hablar hasta correr peligro._ _  
Naturaleza sin freno, original energía. (**)_

El hombre aplaudió con mucha felicidad cuando acabó de recitar el poema, feliz de que este chico se le haya sumado a su declamación. Edward se vio contagiado por su alegría y también comenzó a reír, inclinándose frente a él para estrechar su mano, la que no le importó que llevara sucia.

―Recita muy bien.

―Gracias, amigo ―contestó el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro sucio ―Pero tengo hambre, ¿no lleva usted nada para darme?

Edward se levantó y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón algo de dinero, sacando un billete para dárselo, sorprendiéndole cuando el hombre lo rechazó de plano, negando con las manos y con la cabeza.

―Comida, no dinero. Comida… tengo hambre y Bella no ha pasado…

―Uhm… bueno, ahora mismo no tengo nada… pero qué tal si me espera un momento, y traeré algo para usted.

― ¡Sí, aquí mismo lo espero!

Edward hizo una carrera corta hacia el casino más cercano y compró un emparedado de jamón, queso y mantequilla, muy grande, además de un té caliente, los que le llevó al hombre que recibió ese presente con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de agradecimiento. Apenas alcanzó a darle las gracias Edward cuando ya estaba desenvolviendo el pan para darle un buen mordisco.

― ¿No me acompaña, amigo? ―preguntó el mendigo, con la boca llena de comida. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, pero debo meterme ahí y estudiar ―dijo, indicando la biblioteca.

―Ah, estudiar es bueno.

― ¿Y cómo te llamas?

―Charly me puso mi madre cuando nací.

―Fue un gusto conocerte, Charlie. Yo soy Edward.

―Amigo Edward, nunca olvidaré esto que hiciste por mí.

Edward sonrió, apretó el brazo del hombre que estaba envuelto en un viejo abrigo negro y se despidió antes de enfilar hacia la biblioteca, donde le esperaba una maratón de estudio sobre literatura inglesa.

Pasó el día entre libros y apuntes y salió de la biblioteca después de varias horas de estar adentro. Cuando salió esperó ver a Charlie, pero el hombre ya se había marchado.

Corrió a la guardería a buscar a su hijo para prepararlo y llevarlo donde quedó de reunirse con los abuelos del niño, que parecieron sorprendidos de verlo. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que estuvieron con él, por lo que no pudieron evitar asombrarse de lo mucho que había crecido el pequeño, que al principio no estuvo muy convencido de irse con sus abuelos, aferrándose al cuello de su padre. La madre de Irina puso convencerlo cuando le mostró el dinosaurio de peluche que habían comprado para él, cediendo ante sus abuelos que prometieron llevar al niño al día siguiente después de almuerzo.

Regresó a su apartamento y se metió bajo la ducha donde estuvo al menos quince minutos dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su espalda. Después de eso se vistió con un jeans negro y una camisa blanca, metiendo los pies en unas zapatillas también negras, del mismo color de la chaqueta de cuero que se puso antes de salir de ahí, un poco antes de las ocho. Enfiló hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el _citycar_ negro que Michael le había facilitado para movilizarse y se dirigió rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el edificio donde Ángela rentaba un pequeño apartamento, a unas siete cuadras de donde él vivía.

Subió los tres pisos y golpeó la puerta del apartamento 301, abriendo Ángela casi al instante. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido azul, entallado hasta la cintura y que caía como plato hasta sus rodillas desnudas. Algo casual, pero que le iba muy bien, pensó Edward cuando la saludó, dándole un abrazo.

El apartamento de Ángela era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien ubicado. Los muros de concreto estaban pintados de blanco y tanto las cortinas, como los cojines y una alfombra de centro en tono amarillo mostaza le daba color al espacio. En un costado estaba el sector de la cocina, que como en su piso, era delimitado por un mesón de desayuno y dos bancas altas. Había flores por aquí y por allá, retratos y cuadros, además de otros ornamentos que eran muy propios de la personalidad de la chica, que le ofreció asiento en el único sillón blanco que había en el pequeño espacio.

―Al menos huele bien ―comentó el muchacho, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el brazo del sofá. Vio la pequeña mesa de centro que estaba dispuesta para la cena, con dos puestos uno junto al otro.

―Y sabe aún mejor, ya verás.

―Más te vale. No he comido nada, por lo que estoy hambriento.

―Bueno, si no te gusta, hay hamburguesas en el refrigerador.

Edward sonrió y recibió la copa de vino tinto que Ángela llevó para él, sentándose la chica a su lado también con una copa entre las manos.

—Michael y Victoria se iban de viaje no sé a dónde… ―dijo Ángela, recordando lo que esa tarde su prima le había contado.

―Algo de una investigación, me lo dijo.

―Yo iré a visitar a mis padres mañana.

―Oh, ¿de verdad?

―Sí… mamá aun llora cada vez que le llama por teléfono ―sonrió la chica con tristeza. Edward le dio una bocarada al vino y preguntó por curiosidad sobre su viaje.

― ¿Y estarás afuera todo el fin de semana?

―En realidad hasta el martes. El lunes es el cumpleaños de papá y no me perdonarían ausentarme en la celebración.

―Ya veo.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó la chica, acomodándose de costado, sentándose sobre su pierna derecha flectada bajo su cuerpo, mirando hacia Edward ― ¿No vas de visita a tu pueblo? Oía alguna vez hablar a Michael sobre James, ¿es otro hermano de ustedes? ¿Por qué nunca ha venido?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo y miró su copa de vino. Entendía que el comentario no había sido con mala intención, pero aun así le dolió la mención de su hermana, por quien todavía a veces lloraba.

―Mi hermano James está muerto. Lo atropellaron y lo mataron antes de venirme aquí.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ―Ese fue el momento en que Ángela deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. ― ¡Soy una imprudente, una tonta! Por favor, perdóname…

Edward la miró y meneó la cabeza, tomando su mano para que se tranquilizara.

―Está bien, está bien, no tiene que pedir disculpas…

―Si hubiera sabido eso, no te hubiera preguntado nada, te lo juro ―seguía insistiendo ella con ansiedad y verdadero arrepentimiento.

―Oye, cálmate. No tengo nada en contra de hablar de James, así que está bien.

La chica tragó grueso y se lo quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio, atreviendo a preguntarle algo más sobre ese hermano, del que a Edward parecía aun dolerle cuando hablaba de él.

― ¿Eran muy unidos?

―No te imaginas ―sonrió con tristeza. ―Mi conexión con él era mucho más cercana de lo que es con Michael. Éramos un equipo, siempre repetíamos eso… y cuando todo sucedió, me vi tan solo…

―Pero no estabas solo. Tenías a tus amigos, a Michael. Aquí has conocido a más amigos… y me tienes a mí, para lo que necesites, nunca lo dudes.

Ángela le apretó la mano que aún mantenía Edward sujeta a la suya, mirándolo con algo más que un simple sentimiento de amistad. Enroscó los dedos de sus pies cuando vio el rostro de él mirarle con una ternura que muy pocas veces vio de un hombre hacia ella.

―He tenido mucha suerte de haberte conocido, Ángela.

―No tienes que decirlo… de verdad no tienes que decirlo, Edward.

De pronto Edward vio el rostro de Ángela muy cerca del suyo. Sus ojos castaños parecían trasparentes y anhelantes, al menos eso fue lo que él alcanzó a leer en ellos antes de cerrarlos justo en el momento que sus delgados labios tocaron los suyos. Fue sorpresivo sin duda, pero no fue algo que a Edward le molestara, muy por el contrario, fue una sensación que lo llenó de ternura, tanto así que se vio dejando la copa de vino a un lado para tener sus manos libres para sujetar el cuello delgado y suave de la chica, devolviéndole el beso y dejándose llevar por la delicadeza del roce que debe admitir, estaba disfrutando.

Ella tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, pasándolos hasta sus brazos desde donde se sujetó mientras cumplía algo que deseó hacer desde el mismo día que conoció a Edward. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo, dejándose llevar justo después que él asegurara lo bueno que había sido para él conocerla, no imaginándose Edward lo importante y trascendental que ahora él significaba para la vida de la chica.

De pronto, Ángela tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, apartándose súbitamente y abriendo los ojos como dos grandes y redondos paltos, adivinando el furioso sonrojo de su rostro que advirtió por el calor que sintió. Se cubrió entonces la cara con ambas manos, reprendiéndose y pidiendo disculpas por su atrevimiento, siendo de esta forma que Edward la vio cuando reaccionó y salió del trance. Pestañeó repetidas veces tratando de explicarse lo que había ocurrido, aun acuñando en su pecho la sensación de ternura que esos labios provocaron.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba al otro lado del mesón, abriendo y cerrando gabinetes. Se apresuró a levantarse e ir con ella, la que no dejaba de moverse dentro del pequeño espacio. Se puso delante de ella y la tomó por las manos, mirándola a los ojos, viendo rastros de vergüenza en ellos.

―Oye, está todo bien…

―Si quieres irte, lo entenderé ―susurró, intentando evitar los insistentes ojos de Edward, sin éxito. Él torció su rostro e intentó no sonreír, respondiéndole también en voz baja, como si no quisiera espantarla más de lo que estaba.

― ¿Y por qué habría de irme?

―No me tomes por tonta, Edward, por favor. ―Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ―Lamento… lamento haber actuado de esa forma, y más voy a lamentar que te alejes de mi porque crees que yo… soy una lanzada.

― ¿Lanzada? ―se río pues le parecía estúpida la apreciación que la chica tenia de ella misma ―Ángela, por favor, ¿por qué dices eso? Además, ¿tan terrible te pareció ese beso?

―No, no… Dios, no.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Me ves enojado acaso? Porque no lo estoy. Fue un beso muy dulce…

―Pero tú y yo somos amigos, y seguro vas a pensar que a partir de ahora te voy a mirar de forma diferente.

―Eres tan linda, Ángela, tanto que seguro hay más de alguien suspirando por ti…

―No quien yo quisiera… ―se tapó la boca y bajó la vista. ¿No iba a dejar de meter la pata? Pero debía afrontar el haber expuesto sus nacientes sentimientos por Edward tan pronto, por lo que volvió a levantar la cara y lo miró con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro ―Porque seguramente este beso significó más para mí que para ti.

Él levantó sus manos y acarició el rostro hermoso de la chica, contemplándolo con la ternura que ella le provocaba.

―Ángela, este beso no va a pasar desapercibido para mí, lo prometo, pero no quiero que te hagas falsas expectativas ni tampoco quiero que des todo por perdido. ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos, unas semanas? Bueno, han sido creo que las mejores semanas que he tenido en este lugar, haber encontrado a alguien con quien puedo disfrutar de un montón de cosas, y de quien fácilmente podría enamorarme…

― ¿Podrías enamorarte de mí? ―se atrevió a preguntar la chica. Él volvió a sonreír, acariciando con los pulgares el rostro de la chica.

―Sí que podría, pero no hay que forzar los sentimientos, porque de esa forma salen amargos y no tienen durabilidad, ¿comprendes? Además, si yo fuera otro, no dudaría en aprovecharme de lo que puedes estar sintiendo por mí, y no quiero eso. Dejemos que las cosas sigan fluyendo entre nosotros como hasta este momento y veamos qué pasa, ¿está bien?

―Claro… Tiempo al tiempo…

―Sí, tiempo al tiempo ―sonrió y esta vez fue él quien acercó su rostro al de la chica y besó sus labios suavemente. ―Lamento que tengas que salir fuera de la ciudad estos días, porque te aseguro que voy a extrañarte mucho…

―Yo también, Edward ―aseveró la chica, rodeando a Edward por el cuello, apretándose a su cuerpo, disfrutando de ese contacto y de la ilusión que había comenzado a nacer dentro de ella por ese chico.

Se relajaron, poniendo un poco de música y llevando los platos a la mesa que Ángela había preparado para la cena, sentándose frente a ella sobre los cojines que pusieron en el suelo, debiendo Edward de reconocer que la chica tenia buena mano para la cocina y que la comida tailandesa parece, era una de las especialidades de ella.

―Eso es ensalada de papaya, y es un poco picante ―explicó Ángela, enseñándole de qué iba la preparación. ―es muy típica, de eso te darás cuenta cuando vayas allí y veas a los vendedores ambulantes vendiéndola. Y eso otro es pollo picante con arroz, que traté de hacer lo más cercano posible a la receta original, con verduras y todo eso… ¿te gusta la comida picante, verdad?

―Pues desde hoy parece que sí ―murmuró Edward después de tragar el primer poco de pollo que se llevó a la boca, gimiendo de placer por las sensaciones tan exquisitas que explotaban en su boca. ― ¡Dios, Ángela, esto es maravilloso!

―Me alegro que te guste.

― ¿Y cómo aprendiste?

―Mi nana, que en verdad fue la que me crio, es tailandesa. De ella aprendí todo esto.

Edward asintió, oyendo la historia de esta chica, proveniente de una familia muy acomodada, dueña de piques de minas de oro y plata hacia el interior, en la zona más desértica del país. Supo que era hija única y que había sido criada como una princesita, entre lujos y comodidades, pero carente de la atención de sus padres, hasta que la muerte estuvo cerca de ella cuando a los dieciséis sufrió un accidente, que fue más significativo para sus padres que para ella misma, pues desde entonces se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hacer vida familiar, la vida que siempre ella había deseado tener, más que las comodidades y el lujo que su padre insistía en darle.

―Pero ya he hablado suficiente de mi ―dijo la chica, bebiendo un poco de vino tinto, que iba muy bien con el platillo que estaban terminando de degustar ― ¿Qué fue eso que ya eres padre?

―Fue una locura para la que no estaba preparado, pero de la que no me arrepiento. Jamie es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida.

― ¿Por qué no seguiste con la madre de tu hijo?

―Porque esa relación fue algo de adolecentes… algo muy hormonal. Imagínate que esa primera y única vez que estuvimos juntos, ambos perdimos nuestra virginidad.

― ¿Y no usaron protección?

Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Todo el mundo le preguntaba eso, porque claro, en estos tiempos, al parecer a nadie se le pasaba el detalle de la protección al momento de tener sexo, solo a él.

―Ni siquiera lo pensamos. Así que pasó, y tiempo después Irina me dijo que no bajaba su periodo y que estaba asustada. Compramos un test de embarazado y ni siquiera tuvimos que esperar el tiempo que requiere, pues la señal de positivo salió casi de inmediato…

―O sea que estaba muy embarazada.

—Algo así ―respondió Edward, divertido por el comentario de Ángela. ―Ella no estaba preparada y se negó al hecho durante varios meses. Habló incluso de abortar, pero le dije que eso no iba a permitirlo. Así que tuvo al bebé, lo quiso o lo quiere a su estilo…

― ¿Y por qué no vive con ella?

―Se fue a estudiar al extranjero con su familia que vive allí. Se fue un par de meses antes de yo venirme aquí a la ciudad.

Ángela pestañeó un poco descolocada tratándose de imaginar a la madre del pequeño Jamie, no pudiendo entender cómo se había apartado de él con tanta facilidad. No era madre y había sentimientos que solo las mujeres que habían pasado por eso entendía, pero ella como mujer, nunca abandonaría a su hijo, por nada ni por nadie.

―Pero me imagino que se comunica seguido contigo, por su hijo, me refiero…

―Pues no. ―Edward miró a Ángela, torciendo su boca ―Me deja correos preguntando por él, pero son muy a lo lejos. Al menos sus padres, los abuelos de Jamie han estado pendientes de él.

―Bueno, creo que el niño tiene el cariño que necesita, y más. No necesita a una madre como ella, y te lo digo por experiencia.

―Lo sé. Jamie y yo somos unos chicos con mucha suerte, a pesar de todo.

― ¿Y en Valle Escondido, no hay más familiares?

Edward inspiró, jugueteando con su copa de vino que ahora estaba vacía. El solo hecho de pensar en Sue como familiar suyo, le hervía la sangre.

―Una tía, pero no hay ningún tipo de relación con ella. Nos llevamos bastante mal, desde siempre, así que cortamos todo tipo de relación con ella. Y bueno, hay amigos como Tanya, Alec y otras personas que no son familiares, pero que en verdad han sabido suplir muy bien la carencia de padres, por ejemplo.

―Me alegro que no estuvieras solo, porque no te lo mereces, ya sabes.

―No, no estoy solo. Hice nuevo amigos aquí ―tomó la mano de Ángela y la apretó levemente ―amigos que sé, serán parte de lo que será el resto de mi vida.

―Me alegro.

Esta pareja, que al parecer iba de camino a una relación donde los sentimientos de amistad estaba a punto de mutar en otro tipo de afectos más férreos y profundos, se quedó sentada por mucho rato más, atreviéndose Ángela incluso a descansar su cabeza en el hombro del estudiante de literatura, quien no había soltado su manos.

― ¿Y el postre? ―preguntó Edward, cuando se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Ella sonrió y se apartó, levantándose para recoger los platos vacíos.

―Me temo que con eso no fui muy original ―se disculpó, alzándose de hombros. ―Solo tengo helado de vainilla…

―Me gusta la vainilla ―dijo él con picardía, levantándose para ayudar a la chica con las tareas de la cocina.

¿Qué iba a imaginarse Edward, que a partir de esa noche, la imagen de Ángela iba a significar para él una necesidad? La necesidad que añoraba de seguir sintiendo la ternura que ella le provocaba, y el deseo de robarle uno que otro beso, que como dijeron, no los ataba a ningún compromiso definitivo en ese momento, pero que sí iba camino de algo.

No pensó que extrañaría la presencia de la chica durante los días que se ausentó, ni se cuestionó el llamarla al menos dos veces en el día para saber lo que estaba haciendo y cómo lo estaba pasando. Y aunque todo eso era bueno y lo hacía sentirse muy bien, por las noches antes de dormirse, seguía viendo la mirada de la misteriosa mujer a la que nunca más volvió a ver, esa mirada de ojos almendrados que eran insistentes en su recuerdo. ¿Debía seguir buscándolos o debía dejarlos ir y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que Ángela estaba despertando en él?

(*) Estrofa de la canción "El mundo contra mí", escrita por Pedro Aznar e interpretada por Fabiana Cantilo, ambos músicos argentinos.

(**) Extracto del poema "Me celebro y me canto a mí mismo" de Walt Whitman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas. Aquí me tienen cumpliendo mi compromiso semanal con ustedes.**

 **Gracias a las que siguen leyendo, a las que comentan y dejan en sus favoritos. Gracias!**

 **A mi amiga Maritza Lobos, la mejor! Gracias por ayudarme =)**

 **Y bueno... solo voy a decir como adelanto de este capítulo que... hoy es el gran encuentro.**

 **Pase y lea! Bienvenida!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _"A un extremo de la tumba, con sus peculiares raíces desplazando los bloques de mármol del Pentélico, mancillados por el tiempo, crece un olivo antinaturalmente grande y de figura curiosamente repulsiva; tanto se asemeja a la figura de un hombre deforme, o a un cadáver contorsionado por la muerte, que los lugareños temen pasar cerca en las noches en que la luna brilla débilmente a través de sus ramas retorcidas." (*)_

Edward, que estudiaba afirmado en la encimera de su pequeña cocina, dejó de prestar atención al texto de estudio cuando identificó lo que Alec le estaba leyendo en voz alta a Jamie en su dormitorio. Arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó, caminando hacia allá donde se quedó de pie mientras veía a su amigo leer ese cuento. No podía creerlo.

― ¿Le estás leyendo a Lovecraft? ―le preguntó Edward. Alec detuvo la lectura y miró a su amigo, alzándose de hombros, mientras Jamie, sentado en la cama de su padre con su peluche entre las manos, parecía esperar que su tío siguiera adelante con el relato.

―No sé… ―miró la tapa del libro ―Aquí dice "Cuentos". Supuse que estaría bien…

―Pues creo que no son del tipo de cuentos que a un niño le gustaría oír ―acotó Edward, acercándosele y quitándoselo de las manos. Lo dejó sobre su mesita y alcanzó el cuento "Pinocho" que estaba sobre el mueble del niño. ―Creo que éste sí le gustará…

― ¿Pinocho? Esto es lo que nos leyeron a ti y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. ¿No crees que está pasado de moda?

―No ―aseguró, acercándose a su hijo y dejando un beso sobre su ya larga cabellera, la que creía que era momento de recortar.

―Como sea. Tú sigue estudiando, que yo me encargo de este canalla. Olvídate de nosotros.

―Vale, vale…

Se regresó a la sala, dejando a los muchachos en el dormitorio y regresando a su labor de estudiar para su próximo examen, que sería al día siguiente. Volvió a tomar el libro de estudio y poner atención, cuando su móvil, que había dejado a un lado, vibró anunciando un mensaje. Volvió a abandonar el texto para mirar su teléfono, sonriendo cuando vio el nombre de Ángela, que era la remitente del mensaje, que avisaba que ya había llegado a la ciudad.

Se mordió el labio y no lo pensó dos veces antes de marcarle, contestando ella casi al instante.

― _No quería interrumpirte. Sé que estás estudiando_. _Solo te quería avisar que ya había llegado, como me lo pediste…_

―Justo hice una pausa, no hay problema ―respondió, jugueteando con su lápiz ― ¿Llegaste bien?

 _―Sí, bien. Voy a meterme a la ducha y luego me pondré al día con los deberes de la universidad. Tengo trabajos pendientes…_

―Sí, así es la triste vida del estudiante, eso lo sé. ―Ángela se carcajeó por la broma de Edward y suspiró involuntariamente. ― ¿Y ese suspiro?

 _―No sé… últimamente es algo que hago mucho._

Edward rio en voz alta, negando con la cabeza. Honestamente, encontraba encantadora a esa chica. Entonces se le ocurrió algo para verse al día siguiente.

―Oye, ¿te parece si almorzamos mañana? Tengo mi examen temprano por la mañana, después quedaré libre. En la tarde escribiré lo que tengo pendiente para la revista… no sé si tú tengas tiempo…

 _― ¡Sí que lo tengo! Digo… que me parece una buena idea. Podemos almorzar ahí cerca…_

―O podrías venir aquí. Tendré tiempo de sorprenderte con algo, quizás no tan excepcional como lo que tú preparaste la otra noche…

― _Una simple ensalada estaría bien para mí._

―Pues ya veré. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

 _―Hasta mañana, Edward._

Colgó la llamada, con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando el teléfono de regreso sobre la encimera, quedándose pensativo. A su espalda oyó una carcajada de burla, rodando los ojos antes de girarse hacia Alec, que lo miraba con rostro de burla.

― ¿La echaste de menos, Edward? ¿Tanto así para invitarla a un almuerzo romántico?

― ¡Cierra la boca, Alec!

― ¿Y volverás a besarla? ―Alec cerró los ojos y estiró los labios como dándole un beso al aire, burlándose de su amigo.

Edward quería molestarse, pero no pudo. Sonrió sin querer, y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a recordar la sensación de ternura que la chica provocó.

―Te conté porque eres mi amigo, no porque esté buscando que lo saques a colación en cada momento que puedas. Además, es algo que pasó… sin querer.

― ¡Sin querer! ¡Sí, claro!

― ¿No te estabas encargando de hacer dormir a Jamie? ―reclamó Edward, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Yo no sé lo que le pasa a ese niño! Tiene más energía que yo y ninguna intención de dormirse.

―No tienes idea…

Se levantó pues no sacaba nada tratando de ponerse manos a la obra con sus estudios cuando ya se había desconcentrado, y fue hasta el dormitorio donde se sentó con su hijo con el que jugó un rato antes de comenzar a sacarle la ropa para ponerle su pijama de oso polar, regalo que James le había hecho pero que cuando se lo dio, era demasiado grande para que el niño lo usara. Cuando estuvo listo, lo tomó en brazos y lo meció de un lado para otro, inventándole un cuento y contándoselo con voz suave, que era la forma en la que Jamie se dormía.

En media hora el pequeño se rindió y se durmió, dejándolo Edward en su cuna antes de regresar a la sala, donde encontró a Alec sobre el sofá, roncando levemente. Parece que el cuento que le leyó a su hijo también causó efecto en su amigo.

Se sirvió un café y volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios hasta bien avanzada la noche, cuando no pudo más y decidió irse a descansar. A la mañana siguiente se levantó a la hora de siempre para primero preparar a su hijo mientras Alec preparaba el desayuno, atendiendo al pequeñín mientras Edward se metía a la ducha y se vestía para irse a clases.

―Hoy tengo una pelea ―le comentó Alec a su amigo cuando este salió duchado y vestido, sentándose para tomarse un tazón de café y un cuenco de cereales con leche. Lo miró, y torció la boca, no agradándole mucho la idea.

― ¿Quieres que vaya?

―Solo si quieres. Además, buscaré un apartamento esta tarde, antes de la pelea…

―Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí. El sofá creo es lo suficientemente cómodo…

―Lo sé, pero prefiero buscar algo.

―Como quieras. Llámame entonces o envíame un mensaje para ir a donde sea que tengas esa pelea.

―A tu orden.

Salieron juntos, llevándose a Jamie a la sala cuna, donde Rosalie lo recibió como cada mañana. Después de eso los amigos se despidieron, no sin antes Alec molestar a Edward por su almuerzo romántico.

A las nueve de la mañana entró al salón donde rindió su examen, desocupándose a las diez y media, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia el supermercado donde compró lo necesario para un no improvisado almuerzo con el que recibiría a Ángela. Daba gracias que James hubiera obligado a que aprendiera a cocinar, al menos las cosas básicas de la cocina, lo que ahora significaba que se podía defender con el tema culinario.

Mientras compraba, recibió una llamada de su hermano Michael:

 _― ¿Tienes planes para hoy?_

―Uhm… ―dudó en responderle a su hermano, pero ya qué cosa… ―Almorzaré con Ángela y en la tarde me recluiré en la biblioteca. Más tarde quedé de acompañar a Alec…

 _― ¿Dijiste almuerzo con Ángela?_ ―interrumpió Michael en tono burlón.

―Sí, Michael, y antes que digas nada, solo somos amigos, ¿vale?

― _Como sea. Me alegro que estés saliendo con ella, es una buena chica, ¿no te parece?_

—Sí, Mike, sí me parece. Pero te reitero que no estamos saliendo en plan novios, como piensas. Solo somos amigos ―reiteró Edward con voz serena, mientras sacaba una lata de atún y leía la información nutricional que nunca le había parecido importante. La echó dentro del carro cuando sintió la risa de su hermano, empujándolo hasta el final del pasillo para seguir con la labor.

 _―Bueno, podríamos reunirnos mañana si no tienes planes._

―Seguro, tengo clases casi todo el día, así que quizás en la tarde…

 _―Vale, aquí te espero. ―Michael carraspeó y sostuvo a continuación un tono más serio cuando agregó ―Estuve hablando con abogados, sobre el caso de James. Tenemos que empezar a presionar más a fondo antes que cierren el caso del todo_.

Edward apretó la mano sobre la barra del carrito de supermercado, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Pese a los meses que habían pasado, y a los que él podía catalogar de buenos, seguía cargando con la herida de su hermano muerto, la que nunca olvidaría, así como esperaba que la justicia hiciera su deber y le diera castigo a los culpables, aunque eso no trajera de regreso a James.

―Aunque cierren el caso, no voy a dejar de buscar la verdad ―aseguró el muchacho cual juramento.

 _― ¿Sabes algo que yo no?_

―Un comentario que me hizo Alec, pero creo que no es para hablarlo por teléfono. Mañana conversamos sobre eso.

 _―Está bien, y que sepas que no he olvidado que tengo ese compromiso también, Edward._

―Lo sé. Nos vemos mañana.

Suspiró al cortar la llamada. Tenía miedo de que se cumpliera lo que su hermano había dicho, sobre el cierre del caso de su hermano. La muerte de James no merecía pasar como si nada, no cuando alguien acabó con su vida. Automáticamente recordó a Sue y a la última información que Alec había recabado en el pueblo sobre la extraña cantidad de dinero que ésta estaba manejando. Quizás era una estupidez, algo insignificante, pero sería algo que averiguaría al menos para dejar ese tema zanjado.

Compró lo necesario para preparar lasaña y se fue al apartamento, llamando a Rosalie de camino, la que se quedaría hasta tarde con Jamie. No le gustaba dejar a su hijo en manos de otras personas, pero cuando llegó a ese lugar supo que tendría que ser de esa manera. Quizás pensó en que, en vez de pasar el medio día almorzando con Ángela, podría dedicarlo a su hijo, o que podría quedarse estudiando en casa para estar con él en vez de ir a la biblioteca. Torció la boca y se sintió un mal padre por no estar al cien por cien con su pequeño, pero si se estaba sacrificando, si ambos se estaban sacrificando, era por un futuro mejor precisamente para él. Además, sabía que no era el único que debía hacer eso, que muchas parejas de estudiantes o padres solteros hacían lo mismo que él, por lo que tendría que tener paciencia y agradecer tener la suficiente contención, pues solo no podría hacerlo.

Una vez en su piso, se puso manos a la obra, asegurándose de hacer cada paso correctamente según lo que recordaba de la preparación de ese plato y apoyándose por si las dudas en una página de internet. Puso algo de música, eligiendo a Stingpara acompañarlo, y así pasó la mañana hasta que fue el momento de meter la preparación en el horno por 20 minutos. Se quitó el delantal y miró la hora en su teléfono, prediciendo que su invitada llegaría dentro de poco, por lo que se apresuró en limpiar la encimera donde se acomodarían para comer.

Puso dos individuales, cubierto, las copas para vino y sacó platos blancos, pensando en poner además un pequeño florero con rosas quizás, pero recordó que no tenía ni florero ni rosas, así que descartó el último ornamento. Además, eso lo haría verse como un almuerzo muy romántico, algo que no era cierto… ¿o sí?

Encendió la luz del horno donde había metido la lasaña justo cuando golpearon la puerta. Se quitó la pechera de cocinero, se sacudió las manos y se miró para ver que su casual vestimenta de jeans azules y polera gris de mangas largas no se hubiera ensuciado. Corrió y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Ángela, con su mirada alegre y profunda ante la que no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin pensárselo, la abrazó fuerte por la cintura, levantándola del piso y haciéndola chillar. Ella se aferró al cuello del muchacho y se carcajeó de alegría, jamás imaginándose que él la recibiría de esa forma tan entusiasta.

La metió al apartamento haciéndola flotar con la ayuda de sus brazos y una vez adentro la dejó en el suelo donde no la soltó, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello castaño y sedoso. Cuando se apartó, Edward aprovechó de mirarla ¿Podría haber embellecido aún más en esos tres días en que no la vio?

―Te eché de menos ―admitió él, tomando el rostro de la chica y acariciándoselo mientras la contemplaba, mirando sus labios delgados y apenas maquillados con un brillo ligero, los que a continuación besó sin cuestionar, iniciándolo con la delicadeza que Ángela siempre le provocaba, haciéndose ese beso algo más ansioso a medida que pasaban los segundos, abriéndose paso su lengua que se topó con la de la chica y con la que comenzaba una especie de lucha fiera.

Debió reconocer que hace tiempo no besaba de esa manera, con ese ardor que nacía desde sus entrañas. Extrañaba ese deseo y adoraba que una chica como ella provocara y retribuyera aquel afecto naciente, que iba tomando fuerza a medida que pasaban los días.

Estaban ambos jóvenes degustando del reencuentro cuando a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, oyeron el sonido de agudas campanillas que sonaban incesantemente… ¿cuándo Edward había puesto esas campanitas? Entonces él recordó el platillo casi olvidado dentro del horno, apartándose de la chica.

― ¡La lasaña! ―exclamó, corriendo hacia el horno. Lo apagó y abrió la puerta, sacando la bandeja con su preparación.

― ¿Preparaste lasaña? ―preguntó la chica, un poco sorprendida por los dotes culinarios de Edward, que la miró un poco ofendido, en broma por supuesto.

Se quitó el bolso, lo dejó sobre el sofá y se acercó al área de la cocina, donde inhaló el aroma del platillo que el chef dejó sobre la encimera, y que por cierto, olía muy bien.

―Soy una caja de sorpresas ―orgulloso comentó Edward, cuando vio el rostro sorprendido y encantado de la chica, que le sonrió como siempre.

―Ya veo…

La invitó a acomodarse en el banquillo de madera y le ofreció un poco de vino el que ella rechazó porque más tarde tenia clases a las que no podía faltar. Mientras Edward servía los platos, le pidió que le contara sobre cómo había estado la estadía con sus padres, aunque ella no tenía muchas novedades que contarle a él, pues durante lo que duró su ausencia, a diario ellos hablaban donde ella le contaba cómo iba transcurriendo todo.

―Me pidieron que no me juntara mucho con Victoria. No están muy de acuerdo con su forma de ser, sobre todo mi padre, que aunque se trata de su sobrina, dice que carece de límites.

― ¿De verdad? A mi ella me parece una buena chica. Además es profesional, trabaja, es independiente…

―Claro, aunque a los ojos de un matrimonio que crio a su hija como una princesita, las actitudes "libertinas" de Victoria no son muy bien vistas.

― ¡Libertinas! ―exclamó Edward, riéndose. ― ¿Les contaste que tenía un novio?

―Sí, pero dijeron que iban a emitir una opinión cuando lo conocieran personalmente.

―Significa eso que van a venir.

―Sí… para mi cumpleaños.

― ¿Y eso cuando es? ―la apuntó con el tenedor en actitud amenazante ―Y ni se te ocurra ocultármelo…

―Dentro de un mes. En Abril, el día veinte.

―Bien, ya está aquí apuntado ―dijo Edward, tocando su sien con la punta del dedo índice. ―No lo olvidaré.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y bajó sus ojos pegándolos en el plato donde aún quedaba lasaña por comer. Edward se la quedó mirando y pudo ver en ese gesto como si la chica escondiera algo, algo que le apenaba y la entristecía, que seguro tenían que ver con el corazón. Entonces decidió arriesgarse y preguntar, extendiendo su mano a través de la barra, tomando la de la chica que tenía junto al plato. Ángela levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus castaños ojos muy abiertos, intuyendo que Edward iba a querer saber sobre su repentina actitud.

―Qué recuerdo es ese que te puso así, Ángela. Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme y tú todo el derecho a guardar silencio, es solo que no me gusta ver… lo que veo.

― ¿Y qué es lo que ves? ―preguntó la chica con en un susurro lleno de temor.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa tenue, levantando su mano para llevarla hasta su rostro, el que acarició ligero.

―Una hermosa chica a la que de pronto se le nubló la mirada por algún recuerdo que cruzó en su cabeza, y eso no está bien. ¿Hice o dije algo malo?

―No, Edward, como puedes decir eso después de lo que has preparado para mí, de cómo te has comportado conmigo… ―dijo con tono apenado ―pero has de saber que no siempre los hombres se han comportado así conmigo. No siempre se han tomado la molestia de prepararme siquiera una taza de café…

Edward sacudió la cabeza, molesto por la imagen que se puso en su cabeza, imaginándose a cualquier hombre tratando mal a esa chica.

―Qué fue lo que te hicieron, Ángela. Quien te lastimó tanto como para seguir causándote ese dolor…

―Son solo recuerdos, Edward. Es cosa pasada, solo que a veces esos recuerdos llegan precisamente para que no olvide que debo cuidar mi corazón, que no debo entregárselo al primero que me hable bonito, porque puede tener otras intenciones escondidas.

―Nunca te haría daño intencionalmente, Ángela, nunca. ―Las manos sujetando el rostro de la chica se hizo más fuerte, tan fuerte como su promesa ―Primero y ante todo soy tu amigo, con el que puedes contar siempre y de forma incondicional… y si fuera yo el que se ganara tu corazón, lo cuidaría, tanto como desearía que cuidaras el mío, porque si hay una persona de la que quiero enamorarme perdidamente, es de ti, y detrás de eso no hay intenciones escondidas.

Ángela no dejó de mirar en ningún momento los ojos de Edward, mientras su corazón palpitaba con violencia, totalmente entregado a ese chico que deseaba entregarle a ella el suyo.

― ¿De verdad, Edward? ¿De verdad… de verdad dices que… te enamorarías de mí?

―Cuando hablé de seguir el proceso natural de esto que llevamos, se trataba de eso, de dejar que mis sentimientos y los tuyos se arraiguen como algo natural precisamente, no porque quiera hacerme el interesante, sino porque no quiero hacerte daño apresurándome a algo.

―No quiero que en el camino pase algo que me aleje de ti… ―susurró ahora con temor, el que Edward disipó regalándole una sonrisa que llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

―Nada va a alejarme de ti. Lo prometo…

―Con eso me basta… aunque no consiga tu corazón…

Quiso rebatir la última aseveración de Ángela, pero prefirió ser prudente y guardar silencio. El tiempo diría, aunque él podía intuir que ella sería la que se quedaría con el botín de su corazón… aunque siempre dicen por ahí, que no es bueno apostar contra Cupido y la puntería de su arco y flecha, que a veces no tenía mucho que ver con lo que dictaba la razón.

Edward insistió en ir a dejar a la chica hasta la universidad donde estudiaba, bajándose del coche para abrirle la puerta y despedirse con un beso en los labios, que ella agradeció con una simple mirada llena de ilusión. Quedaron de hablar esa noche y coordinar una salida el fin de semana, al bar que Jasper administraba para ver a Alice, idea que a Ángela le pareció estupenda.

Sonreía involuntariamente cuando se ponía a pensar en lo que a la chica le gustaría o no hacer, pensando que quizás debería comenzar una relación sentimental con ella de una buena vez y aunque no estuviera locamente enamorado, o quizás si lo estaba un poco… ¿pero cómo era eso de estar "un poco enamorado"? Uno se enamora o no se enamora, no hay términos medios, al menos no para él que le hablaba y le escribía al amor, y quizás por eso no quería aventurarse en una relación estable con ella hasta no estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos. No quería hacerle daño, porque se lo haría a sí mismo si eso pasaba.

Antes de ir hasta la biblioteca, donde estaría recluido toda la tarde, Edward le llama a Rosalie para preguntar por su hijo, contándole ella que en ese momento está tomando su siesta y que se ha portado de maravilla, lo que a Edward tranquiliza bastante. Con ánimo renovado siguió adelante con su plan de día dentro de la biblioteca, topándose en la escalera de entrada con Charly, el hombre al que había conocido hacía unos días, que lo reconoció cuando sacudió su mano alzada saludando al estudiante que se acercó a él.

― ¿Cómo has estado Charly?

―Muy bien, Edward. Hoy me comí una gran porción de pollo al almuerzo, y en el desayuno me comí unos huevos revueltos con salchichas…

― ¿Te gusta la buena mesa, no? ―preguntó divertido, sonriéndole Charly con picardía. ―Cualquiera de estos días comemos algo juntos, ¿te gustaría?

― ¡Sí, claro que sí! ―aplaudía entusiasta Charly por la idea de ir a comer con su nuevo amigo. ― ¡Y también podemos recitar poemas!

―Seguro que sí…

―Mira, escucha esto:

"…y la delgada niña cayó con su bandera,  
y el joven sonriente rodó a su lado herido,  
y el estupor del pueblo vio caer a los muertos  
con furia y con dolor.  
Entonces, en el sitio  
donde cayeron los asesinados,  
bajaron las banderas a empaparse de sangre  
para alzarse de nuevo frente a los asesinos.

Por esos muertos, nuestros muertos,  
pido castigo.

Para los que de sangre salpicaron la patria,  
pido castigo.

Para el verdugo que mandó esta muerte,  
pido castigo.

Para el traidor que ascendió sobre el crimen,  
pido castigo.

Para el que dio la orden de agonía,  
pido castigo.

Para los que defendieron este crimen,  
pido castigo." (**)

Edward escuchó atento eso que a él le pareció más una arenga de justicia que un poema, sin dejar de parecerle hermoso y estremecedor.

―Eso es… increíble, pero no logro reconocerlo…

―Del "Canto General"…

Edward se alzó sus cejas y asintió cayendo en cuenta de lo que Charly le decía.

―Neruda, por supuesto. Nunca lo leí completo, pero ahora que declamas ese poema, tendré que hacerlo.

―Me gusta Neruda. A Bella también le gusta.

Era segunda vez que hacía mención a ese nombre, al que Edward restó importancia al menos en ese momento. Quizás cuando lo invitara a comer por ahí le pediría que le hablara de su vida, y él le contaría a quien pertenecía ese nombre.

―Bueno, Charly, te dejo, tengo mucho que estudiar…

― ¿Verdad que iremos a comer? ―preguntó el hombre antes de que su nuevo amigo se fuera.

―Claro que sí, amigo, es una promesa ―dijo el joven, tendiéndole la mano a Charly para cerrar el trato.

Se despidieron y el joven estudiante retomó el camino hasta la biblioteca, donde ingresó y caminó hasta el final de ésta, ubicándose entre los enormes estantes llenos de variada literatura que subdividía el espacio donde se emplazaban mesas para seis estudiantes, donde en el centro de cada una había lámparas individuales. La mesa que él escogió estaba siendo usada apenas por un joven que Edward no conocía, por lo que se sentó sin hacer comentarios, poniendo sus libros y sus apuntes para frente a él, además de su laptop, dejando el silencio su teléfono antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Primero repasaría para el siguiente examen que tendría en un par de días y luego se pondría a escribir para el artículo de la revista.

Por la pequeña ventana justo a un costado del sitio donde estaba sentado, Edward pudo percatarse de lo rápido que habían pasado las horas, ni siquiera se percató cuando el otro estudiante dejó su lugar en la mesa rectangular, dejándolo solo. Había logrado sacarle mucho provecho a las horas de estudio donde había quedado recluido dentro de la materia, y ahora que se sentía conforme con lo aprendido, quiso ponerse manos a la obra con su pendiente para la revista digital, cuyo editor y maestro de la facultad, había dejado un correo para él, recordándole que el plazo para entregar su escrito cerraba esa noche.

Le gustaba escribir a la vieja usanza, con lápiz y papel. Escribir, arrepentirse y tachar, y cuando estaba completamente seguro de haber escrito lo que deseaba ―o lo que la musa deseaba― lo transcribía y adjuntaba los comentarios para la revista para verlas publicadas a la mañana del día siguiente. Por lo que abrió su cuaderno en una hoja en blanco y volvió a mirar hacia el exterior por la pequeña ventanilla donde contempló por unos momentos el extraño color del momento cuando la tarde se despedía para darle paso a la noche, mientras mezclaba sus pensamientos con la inspiración. Hace días llevaba pensando en el destino, en lo inexorable de éste que cambia su curso cuando los mortales dan por sentadas las situaciones, por lo que comenzó a escribir sobre lo que fuera saliendo, líneas de opinión quizás.

Estuvo cerca de cuarenta minutos escribiendo, pensando, borrando y volviendo a escribir, hasta que un movimiento al costado derecho vio el perfil de una mujer escondiéndose detrás de los libreros, mirándolo a hurtadillas. Le pareció una situación divertida, debe reconocer, sonriendo por la actitud de la chica a quien apenas se le veía un trozo del rostro. Edward sonrió mirando directamente hacia la chica, para darle a entender que ya había sido descubierta.

Probablemente eso animó a la chica a salir de su escondite, pasándose la mano por su larga cola negra en la que ató su cabellera, reacomodándose la mochila y aferrando en su pecho un trozo de papel arrugado. Caminó despacio, la mayor parte del tiempo mirándose los pies, hasta que apenas a dos metros del joven, la chica levantó el rostro y miró al estudiante que había quedado expectante, y que al ver el rostro pálido y desprovisto de maquillaje de la chica, se puso de pie impulsado por esa mirada… la mirada que hace meses llevaba buscando entre los transeúntes, la mirada con la que soñó un montón de veces y la que pensó nunca más volvería a ver, porque a muchas mujeres vio con una mirada similar a la que se le atravesó una mañana en el andén, pero ninguna como esa, para la que ni siquiera tenía un calificativo que le hiciera justicia, fuera de la forma almendrada de su mirada que lo cautivó desde el primer instante que la vio.

―No soy una sicópata… ―dijo ella en voz baja, guardando respeto quizás por el lugar donde estaban, o por la situación ―por si eso es lo que piensas. Me descubriste mirándote escondida, animándome a acercarme…

Al joven parecía no salirle las palabras, pues lo único que hacía era tragar grueso y mirar los ojos de la chica, de un extraño color topacio, que brillaban exactamente como la piedra preciosa con la que él la comparó. Y su tono de voz… era como música, un tono ligero, pero seguro. Perfecto.

― ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo? ―preguntó ella, mirando el espacio donde el joven mudo estaba trabajando, pareciéndole demasiado estúpida la pregunta. ―Ya veo que sí. Yo solo…

―No, no ―se apresuró a decir Edward, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ―está bien.

―Ah bueno… ―sonrió ella elevando la comisura de sus labios rosas ―hace tiempo que te he visto por aquí…

― ¿Hace tiempo? ―otra vez la interrumpió Edward, mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos de la pura impresión ― ¿Cuánto tiempo?

―Uhm… no sé… cinco meses…

― ¿Cinco meses?! ―exclamó, desconcertado. Ella pestañeó, un poco asombrada por la vehemencia en su reacción, y eso era porque no sabía de lo mucho que había buscado su mirada, sin surtirle provecho dicha búsqueda, con la ironía de la vida de que ella antes ya lo había encontrado. ¿Y cómo es que no se toparon antes?

―Sí, eso mismo.

―Dios, qué locura… ―murmuró para sí mismo. La chica siguió mirando a este extraño estudiando, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba. Seguro estaba más loco que ella.

―Quizás no fue buena idea…

― ¡No, por Dios, no te vayas! Yo… no te lo puedo explicar ahora. Pero estabas diciéndome que me habías encontrado… digo, que me veías hace meses…

―Sí, aquí. Una vez me senté en la mesa detrás de ti, probablemente no notaste mi presencia…

" _Qué estúpido soy_ " se auto reprendió Edward.

―La cosa es que una vez saliste rápido y botaste una hoja… ―estiró el papel que llevaba bien aferrado en su mano, mostrándoselo ―esta hoja. Pensé que sería algo importante, así que lo levanté y lo guardé… bueno, lo leía primero, y ahí supe que tú eras el que escribe en la revista digital de la facultad de literatura, que firma como E.M.

Llevo tiempo leyendo tu columna, y tengo cómo probarlo… ―admitió con una sonrisa que parecía esconder algo que la avergonzaba ―por eso es que me atreví a guardar esto hasta decidirme a entregártelo. Después vi esto mismo publicado en la revista y supe que quizás no era tan importante, aunque para mí fue como… como hallar un regalo. Lo que escribes es hermoso… y ahora que te conozco, estaba haciéndome el ánimo para acercarme y decírtelo. Y eso.

A Edward se le había secado la boca y las palabras se le habían esfumado. No sabía qué decir. Estaba absolutamente sorprendido por los dichos de la chica, que parecía que de cierta manera había estado tras sus pasos, igual que él detrás de ella, buscándola entre la gente.

Y ya que el estudiante demoraba mucho en responder, la chica sintió que debía darse por aludida de su estupidez, suspirando y mirando la punta de sus zapatos, hundiendo sus hombros. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y apenas lo miró antes de decir:

―Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero no pudo seguir adelante pues la figura del joven escritor se interpuso en su camino, sobresaltándola.

―No te vayas así…

―Entendí el mensaje, no te preocupes ―admitió la chica, sonriendo con tensión. Él sacudió la cabeza y trató de explicarse.

―No entendiste… no entendiste absolutamente nada.

Pero al parecer, las someras explicaciones no terminaron de convencer a la chica, a la que le siguió pareciendo una mala idea haberse acercado a él de esa manera.

― ¿Qué? Sabes que no entiendo lo que dices… eres muy extraño, y sé que es algo normal para los artistas como tú, pero…

―Soy Edward ―se apresuró a decir ―Edward Masen, y te agradezco la deferencia que tuviste primero con mis escritos, y segundo por tu intención de acercarte a mí para decírmelo. Eso no le pasa muy seguido a estudiantes de primer año… quizás por eso reaccioné como un bobo, lo siento.

―No pasa nada, Edward.

Ay, por Dios. Su nombre en los labios de la chica, envolviendo cada letra en su tono de voz musical, hizo que dentro de su cabeza comenzaran a crearse versos en honor solo a la voz de la chica, de la que aún sabía muy poco.

― ¿Y tú, estudias aquí? ―preguntó torpemente. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ―Quiero decir, es obvio, si estudias en esta biblioteca, pero…

―Danza moderna ―interrumpió ella con una sonrisa divertida ―Voy en segundo… bueno, tendría que ir en tercero, pero pasaron un par de cosas que hicieron me retrasara…

―Ya veo… ¿y tú nombre?

―Ah, soy Bella Swan.

La comisura de los labios de Edward se elevó, pues el nombre no podía parecerle más apropiado para esa chica, la que parecía un hermoso cisne.

La chica miró entonces la hora en el teléfono que sacó del chaquetón verde que la cubría, alzando sus cejas.

―Bien, creo que debo irme.

― ¿Así? ―preguntó rápidamente, sobresaltando a la chica. ―Digo… ¿por qué?

―Porque tengo práctica a las ocho, y ya son pasadas. Además, tú estabas ocupado.

― ¿Y volveré a verte? ―preguntó rápidamente, lleno de ansiedad. La chica volvió a sonreír, alzando sus hombros.

―Yo… claro… seguro.

― ¿Y cómo me puedo asegurar de eso? ―le sonrió como lo hacen los chicos de su edad que buscan conquistar, aunque a él le resultaba algo torpe. Aun así la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizándose un poco. Al parecer a Edward no le estaba resultando de todo mal después de todo.

―Puedes buscarme en la facultad, o llamarme. ―Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y en la esquina del cuaderno de apuntes de Edward, anotó su número de teléfono. ―Ya tienes cómo ubicarme.

―Lo haré.

―Entonces, hasta la vista, Edward.

―Adiós, adiós, Bella.

Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él. Quiso dejar todo y salir detrás de ella para acompañarla donde quiera que se dirigiera, pero para variar en esos últimos veinte minutos, se quedó como un bobo mirando su figura alejarse y desaparecer entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Inspiró hondo y soltó lentamente el aire, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que le tironeaba ambos costados de su boca.

Se llevó la mano al cabello, tironeándolo y soltando una carcajada, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de creer, sobre todo aquello de que la chica llevaba cinco meses consciente de su presencia, conociéndolo a través de sus pequeñas publicaciones que ciertamente develaban un poco de lo que él era.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla que mantuvo ocupada todo ese rato en la biblioteca y miró su block de apuntes, donde en una esquina inferior de ésta había escrito en nombre de la chica con el número de teléfono. Se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato, repasando los números hasta que los memorizó sin querer. ¿Y si la llamaba en ese momento, para pedirle disculpas por lo estúpido de su reacción? Alcanzó el teléfono que había dejado a un lado en la mesa y que había quedado cubierto por papeles, y se dispuso a llamarle a Bella, cuando vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas del teléfono de Alec.

― ¡Dios, lo olvidé! ―exclamó en voz baja, marcándole a su amigo, mientas con la mano desocupada cerraba su laptop y juntaba sus papeles. Cuando contestaron del otro lado, Edward arrugó el entrecejo pues la voz no era la de su amigo. ―Esto… necesito comunicarme con Alec…

 _— ¿Eres Edward? Qué bueno_ ―dijo la voz desconocida antes que Edward pudiera contestar ― _el loco de tu amigo se subió al cuadrilátero. Goliat le dio la tunda de su vida y lo mandó al hospital…_

― ¿Goliat? ―preguntó confundido, pero enseguida entendió que eso era lo de menos ― ¡Mierda!

― _Sí, eso mismo. Lo trajimos al Hospital, y cuando le preguntamos si quería que nos comunicáramos con alguien, me pasó su teléfono y me pidió que buscara tu nombre y te llamara._

 _Edward se cubrió los ojos… solo su amigo era capaz de meterse en esos problemas._

― ¿Y cómo está él?

― _Tu amigo tiene cojones, porque no cualquiera se lanza contra el monstruo que le dio semejante paliza. Ganó un buen dinero porque aguantó más de diez minutos con él, pero de igual forma Goliat lo noqueó…_

―Vale, vale… ―encima lo ensalzaban, masculló para sí ― ¿estás ahí con él?

 _―Lo metieron para examinarlo. Entramos por urgencias…_

―Voy ahora para allá.

― _Soy Sam, por cierto, y me quedaré aquí hasta que llegues._

―Te lo agradezco.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, con la mochila al hombro y el teléfono pegado al oído. Estaba comunicándose con Rosalie, a la que le dijo que tenía que salir rápido hasta el hospital, por si demoraba en llegar a buscar a Jamie. La rubia cuidadora le dijo que se despreocupara por el niño, que ellos estaban en el apartamento de Emmett y que ahí se quedarían con el pequeño hasta que él llegara.

Se metió en su auto y aceleró hasta el hospital, donde al entrar por la puerta de urgencias vio a un hombre alto, robusto y de tez morena caminar hacia él con el teléfono celular de Alec en sus manos.

―Eres Edward, lo supe por la foto de contacto que Alec tiene en su teléfono.

―Hola, Sam ―Edward tendió su mano y Sam recibió el saludo ―Y gracias por haberte quedado aquí acompañándolo.

—No hay por qué, es lo que corresponde. No estaremos haciendo peleas dentro de lo legal, pero cuidamos al círculo.

― ¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué tan duro lo golpeó?

Sam soltó un silbido y sacudió la mano. Torció la boca y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, desde donde sacó un cerillo que se puso entre los dientes.

―El flacucho amigo tuyo hizo sudar a Goliat, lo que pocos consiguen. Se le enfrentó con golpes llenos de técnica y provocó con eso al campeón, que salvó su orgullo noqueándolo con tres golpes, dos en la cara y uno justo en el estómago. Le voló un par de dientes, creo, y un corte en la ceja, fuera de los hematomas…

―Espera un segundo, ¿hematomas? ―preguntó un poco extrañado. Pese a ser amigo de un aficionado a ese "deporte" poco y nada sabía de éste. Además, durante todo el tiempo que había visto practicar a Alec y con todas las veces que vio que golpearon su rostro, nunca tuvo hematomas como los que Sam describía ― ¿Y no usan guantes?

―No, la pelea con Goliat es a puño libre para doblar el pozo a ganar. Por eso que tú amigo sacó un buen turrón de dinero.

―No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido….

Divisaron a una enfermera que arrastraba una silla de ruedas, la que sobre esta venía un muchacho rubio, despeinado y golpeado que parecía otro. Su rostro estaba hinchado y enrojecido, además de las manchas de sangre que arruinaron su camiseta de la suerte. A pesar de todo eso y de que debía dolerle como un demonio esos golpes, divisó a su amigo u levantó la mano haciéndolo señas. Edward apretó los dientes y quiso caminar hasta el rubio muchacho y seguir golpeándolo ya que le gustaba tanto, pero hacerlo por ser tan estúpido. ¿Acaso valía la pena haber llegado a parar al hospital por tener un poco de dinero?

― ¡Y aquí tenemos a _Ivan Drago_! ―Exclamó Sam, haciendo alusión al personaje de la película Rocky IV, contendor ruso del protagonista.

Edward rodó los ojos sin poder creer que el hombre al que acababa de conocer estuviera haciéndole fiesta a Alec después de verlo como estaba. Muy acostumbrado debía de estar en situaciones como esa, que una más le hacía gracia, sobre todo si se las había visto con uno de las bestias de las peleas clandestinas.

―Gracias por venir, Edward ―le dijo Alec a su amigo, quien le devolvió la mirada entornando los ojos.

―Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. ―Miró a Alec que seguía sentado en la silla de ruedas, provocando que varias de las personas que esperaban por ser atendidas o estaban allí de acompañantes, miraban al muchacho con asombro y pavor. ―Te llamaré para ver como sigues. Cuídate y no hagas estupideces…

―Ja! ―exclamó Edward, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. Sam sonrió y se despidió de Edward con un saludo de mano, haciendo lo mismo con Alec antes de retirarse.

― ¡Dios, Edward, no me vayas a regañar!

―Te podrían haber matado, Alec ―rebatió con voz molesta, tomando la silla de ruedas y empujándola hacia el exterior, donde ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y caminar hasta su auto. ―De verdad creo que esta vez se te pasó la mano.

Cerró la puerta del acompañante después que su amigo se hubiera metido en el asiento, caminando hacia su lugar detrás del volante. Alec se estaba colocando el cinturón cuando Edward puso en marcha el motor.

―Pensé que podría con él. Tipos con esa contextura se cansan rápido y por lo que vi no tiene técnica

―Pero tiene puños y práctica de ese tipo de "combates", que por lo que veo no son por deporte.

―Sí, el grandulón sabe lo que hace ―rio, dejando de hacerlo cuando eso resintió en su costado. Edward lo miró rápidamente y negó con la cabeza, molesto por la actitud del loco de Alec.

― ¿Y te hace gracia?

―Estaré fuera del cuadrilátero por meses, Edward. Además con lo que gané esta noche, puedo estar tranquilo…

― ¿Y valía la pena?

―Gané en diez minutos lo que mi viejo gana en 6 meses en su trabajo…

― ¡¿Qué?! ―detuvo Edward el vehículo de sopetón por la pura impresión.

―Eso mismo, Edward.

― ¿Tanto?

―Fui primerizo enfrentándome a Goliat, lo que duré con él arriba del ring, lo golpeé también un par de veces, esas cosas entre otras me hicieron ganar el botín. Nadie lo hace.

―Entiendo, pero aún así, ¿podrías pensártelo antes de volver a pelear de esa forma? Es mucho dinero, lo sé, pero no tienes tanta necesidad. Si me hubiera tocado enterrarte también y por una estupidez como esta…

―Tranquilo, hermano, me calmaré. Tengo para pagar la matrícula del instituto de deporte donde estudiaré, incluso de rentar un apartamento. Con el dinero que me deja el trabajo en el bar me da para sostenerme, así que puedo apañármelas.

―Me alegro. Mientras que te recuperas te quedarás en mi departamento, por supuesto. Y ve inventando una excusa para cuando Tanya te vea así…

―Sí, un pretexto creíble voy a tener que inventar, lo que no me gusta. Yo le diría la verdad, ella sabe que me gusta el boxeo…

―Pero estas son peleas clandestinas, Alec. Es peligroso.

―Lo entiendo, Edward. Te dije que voy a dejarlo. Ahora, dime si le sacaste provecho a tu tarde es estudio en la biblioteca.

Automáticamente Edward rememoró el encuentro que desde hace tanto había estado esperando. ¡Dios! Si había sido tan mágico… la chica había estado pendiente de él desde hace meses, como si supiera que él también estaba detrás de ella. Entonces tuvo la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, por lo que miró a Alec con la sonrisa atravesándole la cara. El golpeado aspirante a boxeador se extraño del cambio y se quedó observándolo a la espera de una respuesta.

―No sabes lo que me ocurrió…

―Suéltalo

―La encontré. La chica del andén…

La boca de Alec se abrió, porque si bien era cierto, la historia de su amigo Edward con ese enamoramiento fugaz con la chica del andén a la que vio por un minuto era más bien de cuento, que se la haya encontrado después de todo era aun más increíble.

― ¡Estás de broma! Pero oye, podría haber sido cualquiera que se le pareciera… ―rebatió el chico buscando una explicación, a lo que Edward negaba con la cabeza, sosteniendo su historia verídica.

―Era ella, Alec, no tengo dudas. ¿Y sabes cuánto tiempo lleva consciente de que existo? ¡Cinco meses! ―suspiró y agregó recitando, haciendo mención a una frase del escritor Julio Cortázar, que venía muy bien con el momento _― "Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos" (***)_

―Es increíble… ―murmuró sorprendido ― ¿Le dijiste que la estabas buscando?

―No alcancé a explicarme mucho, pero eventualmente lo haré.

― ¿Estás feliz, no, galán?

―Me siento… raro… raramente feliz… no sé. Acabamos de encontrarnos, lo sé, pero siento que ella hará cambiar algo dentro de mí. Si el solo hecho de verla frente a mi hizo que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera… no sé…

― ¿Y Ángela?

La sonrisa desapareció de golpe del rostro de Edward. Se había olvidado completamente de su amiga. Si bien era cierto nada había pasado con Bella, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino que ella provocaba, y sus deseos por acercársele y conocerla eran fuertes que sabía no podría controlarlos. Esa chica, desde antes de saber su nombre, había provocado algo potente en su pecho y había calado hondo en su cabeza, ¿qué sería de él ahora que su rostro estaba fresco en su cabeza, lo mismo que el sonido de su voz, y su nombre que era tan perfecto? Tenía que conocerla y hacerse una idea de la verdadera personalidad de la chica, pero aun así sus expectativas seguían muy altas… entonces, qué pasaría con Ángela, la chica que tampoco le era indiferente? ¿Podría seguir dándole esperanzas a sus sentimientos por Ángela, cuando había conocido a la chica con la que tantas veces soñó?

Cuando llegaron al edificio, pasaron por el departamento de Emmett a buscar a Jamie, quien estaba despierto en brazos de Rosalie, la que soltó una exclamación al ver el rostro hinchado y enrojecido de Alec.

―Digamos que fue un accidente ―se excusó Alec para tranquilizar a la rubia.

Al niño como si nada ver a su tío Alec se esa forma, le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él cuando Edward lo tomó en sus brazos. Había extrañado a su pequeño niño, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberlo abandonado, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerse de ayuda para cuidarlo, de cualquier forma desearía tener más tiempo con él, el que buscaría para brindárselo.

―Jamie ya comió y acabamos de cambiarlo, así que despreocúpate.

―No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí y por Jamie.

―Colega, no tienes nada que agradecer ―le dijo Emmett, brindándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

Salieron rumbo al apartamento de Edward, donde lo primero que hizo él fue dejar a Jamie sobre la cama para cambiarlo y hacerlo dormir, mientras Alec se instalaba con mucho cuidado en el sofá y encendía el televisor. Edward le hizo compañía media hora después, cuando Jamie cayera rendido en brazos de Morfeo.

―Encontré un apartamento cerca de aquí ―comentó Alec, pasando de un canal a otro con el mando a distancia ―. Es pequeño, como este, y económico. No necesito más, así que lo tomaré.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Lo estoy. ¿Y tú, hiciste planes ya con tu nueva amiga?

―No… no, hice planes con ella, pero quedé de ir al departamento de Michael, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y me dijo que había hablado con su abogado.

― ¿Le contaste lo que averigüé?

―No, pero sabe que algo ocurrió.

― ¿Y se lo vas a contar? ―preguntó Alec, haciendo mención de lo que él mismo había averiguado sobre Sue y el dinero que ostentaba tener.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, no del todo convencido de lo que tenía que hacer con esa información que puntualmente no significaba nada.

―No sé… podría arruinarlo, o desestimarlo, no sé…

―Creo que deberías mantenerlo en reserva hasta no tener seguridad de que tiene relación…

― ¿Y crees que la tenga? ―Preguntó Edward mirando a su amigo con lo que podría ser una chispa de esperanza que sirviera para encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de su hermano.

―No sé, Edward, pero te dije que lo averiguaría. Iré a visitar a mamá cuando esté mejor de la golpiza y aprovecharé de investigar un poco más con mis contactos.

―Gracias, _Columbo_.

Al día siguiente, Edward y Jamie llegaron al departamento de Michael, donde él los esperaba con su abogado al que habían puesto al tanto del crimen de James y de los pocos datos que había respecto a la investigación. Lamentablemente, él no tenía mucho que aportar, pese a que había viajado a Valle Escondido a recabar información, la que prácticamente era inexistente, no más de lo que se sabía popularmente.

―Era un camino poco transitado donde atropellaron a tu hermano ―comentó el abogado, mirando a Michael, que cargaba a Jamie en sus brazos. ―Nadie vio el auto con las características que dice el informe, no hubo testigos sino hasta que llegó la persona que lo auxilió. Después de eso pasaron muchos días para comenzar la investigación, en ese transcurso de tiempo el auto podría haber salido de la ciudad, o podrían haber modificado la apariencia del coche…

― ¿Nos está diciendo que no hay nada que hacer, que debemos desestimar el caso y ya?

―Se va a cumplir un año, y no ha habido avances. Si no hay nada que entregue luces, alguna pista por la que se pueda comenzar a buscar, fuera del auto rojo, me temo que cerrarán el caso.

―Dios, no puede estar diciendo esto ―murmuró Edward, frustrado, pasándose las manos por el cabello una y otra vez, despeinándolo.

― ¿Cómo no hay nada que se pueda hacer? ―preguntó Mike al abogado, el que aflojó su corbata cuando respondió.

―Michael, no hay pistas, no hay testigos que hayan visto ese auto. Para un pueblo pequeño como Valle Escondido, un auto como ese ni hubiera pasado desapercibido, y aun así nadie se percató de su existencia. No es un punto turístico como para que estén entrando y saliendo vehículos, y por la hora que se suscitaron los hechos y por el sector periférico del pueblo donde poca gente transita, hace que todo sea más difícil. No hay cámaras, ni en los negocios, ni menos en las calles… estamos atados de manos.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Que el abogado estuviera revelando todos esos puntos que él sabía de sobra, lo frustraban y hacían que su alma doliera como el demonio. No era justo que la muerte de su hermano quedara impune y el caso se cerrara por falta de pruebas. Entonces, el rosto burlón de Sue se le cruzó en la mente, como burlándose de su dolor. Su propia confusión que los dichos de esa mujer provocaron la última vez que la vio en el cementerio, y después lo que Alec logró investigar, lo tenían inquieto y gritaban dentro de él que ella algo sabía respecto a lo sucedido con Jamie.

― ¿Edward? ―preguntó Michael a su hermano, después que el abogado le hablara y éste no contestara.

―Uhm… lo siento, no los escuché…

―El abogado pregunta si has recordado algo más que pueda colaborar con la investigación.

Edward apretó los dientes. Quería evitar que por sus labios saliera el nombre de Sue, no porque no creyera que ella pudiera saber algo, sino porque la mujer era tan astuta que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, sería fácil para ella hacerse la desentendida. Además, si el abogado pedía que tomaran su declaración por segunda vez, la pondría en alerta, y él no quería eso. Por lo que decidió tomar eso por sus manos, buscar pistas siguiéndole los pasos a esa mujer por sus propios medios.

―No, creo que no ―admitió con voz criptica, mirando primero a su hermano y luego al abogado, quien torció su boca y negó con la cabeza, oliendo la derrota en ese caso.

El abogado suspiró y miró su teléfono, cerrando su carpeta llena de documentos referentes al caso de James Masen.

―Bueno, volveré a ponerme en contacto con el abogado que siguió el caso desde el principio, además de la policía local del pueblo, a ver si hay algo que se nos pueda estar escapando.

―Intente lo que sea necesario, abogado, pero por favor no permita que el caso se cierre sin hacer pagar a los culpables.

―Haré lo que pueda, Michael.

El abogado se despidió de los hermanos y se retiró del apartamento, dejándolos solos. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá, con Jamie sobre los pies de su tío, ajeno a la desmotivación que pesaba sobre su padre y sobre su tío.

―No quiero dejar de intentarlo, pero a veces me siento atado de manos. Lo que dijo el abogado no es más que la realidad respecto al caso…

―No hay crimen perfecto, Michael ―comentó Edward, mirando fijo a los ornamentos que había sobre la mesita de centro. ―Sé que tarde o temprano aparecerá algo que nos llevará a dar con el asesino de James. Buscaré esa pista incluso bajo las piedras, y aunque las autoridades cierren el caso, no bajaré los brazos.

Michael golpeó la espalda de su hermano pequeño, infundiendo la fuerza que necesitaban para no perder las esperanzas.

―No haremos eso, Edward. Solo has memoria de cualquier cosa, cualquier persona que se nos pueda haber pasado por alto y que pueda ayudarnos… quizás la gente que vive en el sector donde escapó el auto, o cosas como esas.

―Lo haré…

Michael, pensativo, pasó el dedo índice por su mentón, dándole vueltas a la reunión que acababan de tener con el abogado, recordando algo que intuyó el día anterior cuando habló con Edward.

―Ayer cuando te hablé por teléfono me dio la impresión de que sabías algo, no sé.

El menor de los Masen torció la boca y le entregó parte de la información a su hermano, que intuyó, no lo haría alarmarse demasiado.

―El ultimo día que estuve en el pueblo, fui al cementerio a despedirme de James y apareció Sue, para burlarse por supuesto. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los autos rojos, no fuera cosa que corriera la misma suerte de James…

― ¡¿Te amenazó?!... ―exclamó Mike, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados ―Oh Dios… ¿y si ella…?

―Por su forma de ser, quizás dijo eso solo para molestarme. La verdad es que no significa nada. Pensé en un comienzo que a lo mejor ella sabía algo que nosotros no, pero después lo vi improbable.

―Solo un monstruo usaría eso para amenazar. ¡Michael era su sobrino por vida de Dios!

―Pero ella es un monstruo, como dijiste, y nunca nos consideró como su familia. Aún así no creo que ella tuviera algo que ver con su muerte.

― ¿Estás seguro que no tiene nada que ver?

―Sí, Michael, lo estoy ―mintió Edward, sacando a su hijo de las piernas de su hermano y sentándolo sobre él para acercarlo y oler su aroma a bebé que lo tranquilizaba.

Michael asintió y se levantó para preparar la mesa y sentarse a comer con su hermano, mientras éste se quedaba pensando en sus teorías y en la punzada que se colocaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba que Sue podía saber algo… y en lo que sería él capaz de hacer con ella si eso era cierto, si esa mujer estaba involucrada en la muerte de su hermano.

(*) Extracto del Cuento "El árbol" de H.P Lovecraft

(**) Poema "Los Enemigos" del Canto General, Pablo Neruda.

(***) Frase del libro "Rayuela" de Julio Cortázar.


	5. Chapter 5

**A mi amiga Maritza Lobos, la mejor! Gracias por ayudarme =)**

 **A las que leen, a las que comentan, a las nuevas lectoras, a las de siempre, gracias por estar aquí.**

 **¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?**

 **Besos y abrazos a todas.**

 **¡Pase y lea. Sea Bienvenida!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Casi contra de su voluntad, Edward dejó pasar tres días antes de ponerse en contacto con Bella. Cada vez que podía, abría su block de notas y miraba la esquina donde la chica había anotado su nombre y su número de teléfono, el que de tantas veces que lo miró, se lo aprendió de memoria. Lo miraba quizás para asegurarse que el encuentro no haya sido un sueño, que no fuera una mala pasada de su inquieta imaginación.

Observaba con curiosidad la letra cursiva y decidida de la chica, invocaba a los grafólogos intentando revelar los misterios de la chica, que para él eran tantos y por los cuales sentía tanta curiosidad como pocas veces antes por otra persona, o a decir verdad, como nunca antes.

Finalmente no aguantó más seguir esperando, y le marcó con decisión, mordiéndose el labio mientras colocaba el teléfono en su oído y esperaba a que ella contestara. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si se había olvidado de él, del encuentro que tuvieron?

 _― ¿Bueno?_ ―se oyó la voz al otro lado del auricular, que sobresaltó al joven, pillándolo en pleno proceso de cuestionamiento. _― ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

―Sí… yo —respondió titubeante, como un adolecente, tartamudeando. ―Ejem… hola Bella.

 _― ¿Edward?_

El rostro del muchacho se partió en dos por la sonrisa que esbozó. Ella lo recordaba, recordaba su voz y lo reconoció pese al poco tiempo que hablaron, y pese también a los días que habían pasado desde aquella vez.

―Sí, soy yo.

 _―Pensé que habías perdido mi número, o que me creíste demasiado loca para comunicarte conmigo…_

 _Edward se puso de pie y habló con el teléfono pegado al oído mientras se paseaba en el pequeño espacio que constituía su sala, dando vueltas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro._

― ¡Dios no! Fui un estúpido por haber dejado pasar tantos días… lo siento, siento haberte dado esa impresión…

 _―Ey, tranquilo Edward, es una broma. Igual esperaba que me llamaras esa misma noche quizás…_

―Soy un estúpido. ―Se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su frente ―Dejé pasar estos días para no parecer un acosador. Te hubiera llamado minutos después que nos despedimos.

 _―Y yo hubiera estado feliz de recibir esa llamada. Pensé mucho antes de acercarme a ti ese día, estabas tan ensimismado escribiendo que no quería interrumpirte. Incluso me he paseado más que lo habitual por la biblioteca a ver si te encontraba…_

 _"¡Soy un estúpido!"_

―Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Pero llamo para remediar estos días, ¿te parece que nos juntemos _?_

 _― ¿Hoy?_

―Si te parece bien…

 _― ¡Claro que me parece bien! ¡Me parece perfecto_! ―exclamó la chica, haciendo que el muchacho hiciera un movimiento con su puño en el aire, sintiéndose triunfador. _―Esta tarde tengo clases y no puedo faltar, ¿te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada de mi facultad a eso de las cuatro?_

 _―_ Estaré ahí esperándote. No lo dudes.

 _―Estoy ansiosa de verte de nuevo, Edward._

 _―_ Yo también, Bella, yo también.

El destino jugaba a su favor, pensaba Edward, ya que ese día no tenía clases, por lo que contaba todo el tiempo del mundo para coordinar su salida. Aprovecharía la mañana en salir con su hijo, comprar algunas cosas y por la tarde lo dejaría en la guardería, como cada día.

Se fue hasta el dormitorio y tomó a Jamie en brazos, elevándolo por sobre su cabeza, cuestión que el niño celebró con un gritito de entusiasmo, como si compartiera la alegría de su padre, la que brotaba por los poros.

―Tengo una cita esta tarde con una chica hermosa que ya te presentaré ―le besó la regordeta mejilla y lo apretó contra su pecho, envolviendo con sus brazos tiernos el cuerpo del niño, quien aún llevaba su pijama puesto. ―Pero la mañana es nuestra, por lo que te bañaré, te vestiré y saldremos a pasear, ¿te parece?

Jamie jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa a cuadros que se había puesto su padre, mirándolo a continuación y balbuceando algo que Edward entendió como la aprobación a sus planes.

Hizo entonces lo que tenía en mente, demorándose en total una hora desde que lo metió en la bañera, hasta que lo vistió con un pantalón de franela y un suéter azul con un lindo pato amarillo en el frontis. Peinó su cabello y aprovechó de contemplarlo, encantado y sorprendido a la vez de lo rápido que su retoño iba creciendo, no pudiendo creer que ya tuviera un año y cuatro meses, el que ya caminaba y que comenzaba a querer decir sus primeras palabras.

Pasearon por el campus, dejando Edward que su hijo correteara a los pájaros que se paraban sobre la hierba en busca de alimento, cayéndose más de una vez, levantándose valientemente para seguir con su juego. Se llevó la admiración de varios estudiantes y algunos maestros que pasaron alrededor de ellos, algunos de los cuales conocían a Edward, felicitándolo por tener a tan hermoso niño.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente sucio y cansado, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó al estacionamiento donde guardaba su auto, colocándolo en su silla del asiento trasero para ir juntos al supermercado cercano, donde al llegar lo montó sobre el carro de compras, despertando otra vez el entusiasmo del niño que apuntaba con el dedo a uno y otro producto, como demandando que su padre lo comprara.

Llegaron a casa a la hora de almuerzo, donde Edward sacó del refrigerador la comida del niño que había quedado del día anterior, calentándola en el microondas, mientras para él se preparaba un sándwich submarino.

Cuando estaba dándole de comer a su hijo, apareció Alec con los resquicios de los golpes que había recibido en la primera y única pelea que había enfrentado hacía unos días, pero fuera de eso y que extrañó a su amigo, fue su ánimo cabizbajo que notó en el él apenas llegar.

― ¿Qué tienes? ―le preguntó cuando su amigo no dijo nada, concentrándose en acariciarle el rubio cabello a su sobrinito en completo silencio, mientras el niño comía y miraba los dibujos animados que su padre había puesto para él en el televisor.

―Tanya cree que soy un estúpido ―murmuró, alzándose de hombros. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá, dirigiendo su vista hacia el techo —tanto así que supe que está saliendo con un doctor del hospital. Un hombre interesante, inteligente… ya sabes como son.

―Vaya… ¿Y ella te lo dijo?

―No. El desgraciado ese llegó justo cuando estábamos conversando. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, e ignorándome, le dijo "Cariño, donde quieres ir" ―dijo eso último, imitando malamente la voz del doctor, haciéndola sonar muy aguda, demasiado para un hombre.

―Oh, lo siento. Pensé que ambos se habían venido aquí con algo concreto, una relación de pareja quiero decir.

― ¡Y yo también, maldita sea! ―exclamó, golpeando sobre el sofá con su puño, captando la atención del niño que lo miró un poco asustado. Alec torció la boca y lo miró a la vez que volvía a acariciarle la cabeza ―Lo siento, grandulón…

― ¿Pero ella admitió que tiene una relación con ese tipo?

―No lo admitió, ni tampoco lo negó, pero se puso muy nerviosa.

―Lo siento mucho. ¿Y qué harás entonces? A ella me refiero…

―Alejarme un tiempo, conocer otras personas, entrenar y comenzar a estudiar, como era el plan original.

―Pues me parece perfecto.

― ¿Y tú que me cuentas?

― ¿Yo? ―trató Edward de esconder una sonrisa, pero no pudo. ―Tengo una cita, con Bella.

― ¡Ajá! ¿Vas a ir al ataque?

― ¿Al ataque? No sé de lo que hablas…

― ¡No me digas! Apuesto que sueñas con ella, estirándote la boquita para darte el beso…

― ¡Cierra la boca!

Alec le pidió quedarse como niñero de Jamie, de lo contrario se iría a algún bar a emborracharse, pareciéndole a Edward una buena idea.

Dejó a su hijo y a su amigo en la sala viendo las aventuras de **Masha y el oso,** y se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde se cambió de ropa, demasiado temprano para la cita con Bella, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, quería estar listo. Y no era que fuera a demorar mucho para colocarse una camiseta negra bajo una camisa de cuadros en negro y blanco, jeans oscuros y zapatillas Converse. Un atuendo relajado para una cita relajada, pensó cuando estuvo listo… ¿O debería vestir de otra forma? Desestimó la idea y se sentó en la cama, sacó un libro y se sentó al filo de la cama tratando de sacarle provecho a la espera, no pudiendo hacerlo realmente porque cada veinte segundos miraba su teléfono para revisar la hora, que no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido como él deseaba.

Levantó la cabeza de las viejas páginas del Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha cuando se oyeron los golpes en la puerta. Alec se apresuró a abrir, oyéndose la voz de los abuelos de Jamie que saludaron al rubio boxeador, para dedicarle atención al niño.

Edward torció la boca y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre su mesita de noche, esperando no retrasarse con esas inesperadas visitas. Apenas faltaba media hora, y aunque podía llegar desde su departamento hasta la facultad donde Bella estudiaba en cinco minutos, no quería arriesgarse.

Inspiró hondo y salió a la sala donde encontró a los abuelos de su hijo. Ella, Carmen, sostenía al niño entre sus brazos, mientras que su esposo, Eleazar, miraba alrededor del pequeño departamento con su entrecejo fruncido y un aire crítico que a Edward no le gustó nada.

―Buenas tardes ―los saludó Edward, muy educadamente.

― ¿No es esto muy pequeño para que vivan los dos? ―dijo Eleazar, mirando a Edward y pasando por alto el saludo.

¿Qué iba a responderle Edward? Se había ganado el derecho de ocupar ese pequeño espacio, que para el abuelo de su hijo resultaba al parecer, tan insignificante. No muchos se llevaban la beca completa que su carrera entregaba, y él había sido uno de los beneficiados por su excelente resultado en la prueba del proceso de admisión, por lo que se sentía orgulloso de haberlo conseguido, tanto así que no permitiría que alguien como ese hombre menospreciara sus logros.

―A mí me parece perfecto, a decir verdad ―respondió Edward con voz firme.

Carmen, incomoda con el corto dialogo de bienvenida entre su esposo y Edward, intervino con siempre voz amistosa.

― Jamie se ve muy bien. Creo que ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que…

―Me preocupa que Jamie crezca en este pequeño lugar ―Intervino Eleazar, como era habitual en él, pasando por alto esta vez los dichos de su incómoda esposa. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejas solo? Eso no es bueno para un niño…

―Nunca está solo. La universidad tiene un excelente sistema de guardería para cuidar a los hijos de sus estudiantes. Trato de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él, pero le recuerdo que estoy estudiando también, y estoy solo en esto… ―remató Edward, haciendo en esa última parte alusión de su hija Irina, la flor de madre que se había ganado para su hijo. Eleazar podría ser un hombre de recursos, pero no dejaría que lo pasara a llevar. Ni él, ni nadie, nunca.

Alec, que estaba detrás de Eleazar, le hizo un gesto de triunfo con su mano a Edward, asegurando que había tenido el control de la situación, como debía de ser. Mientras tanto, Carmen trataba de hacerse la desentendida hablándole a su nieto, caminando hacia la zona de la cocina donde sobre la encimera había un juguete del niño.

―Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Irina? ―Alec caminó y se ganó junto a Edward para hacer causa común, y qué mejor que hacerlo metiéndole el dedo en la llaga al señor altivez. ― ¿Está cumpliendo su sueño donde quiera que esté?

Edward tuvo que tragarse la risa que quiso aflojar de su garganta. Alec cuando quería, podía ser incisivo y atacar con su ironía cuando no podía hacerlo con sus puños.

―Quisiéramos… quisiéramos pasar esta tarde con Jamie, si te parece bien Edward ―dijo Carmen, evitando un nuevo enfrentamiento entre su marido, un hombre alto de pelo demasiado negro que a simple vista se sabía era tinturado para esconder las canas, y que vestía con chalecos sin mangas tejidos a mano bajo la chaqueta.

―Por supuesto, señora Carmen ―le respondió Edward, relajando su tono de voz. De pronto, recordó su compromiso y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, mirando la hora. ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ―Yo… ahora… tengo…

―Edward tiene clases, toda la tarde. Me estoy recuperando de una golpiza y quedé de cuidarlo, pero ustedes tienen prioridad, por supuesto…

― ¿Edward, cuándo nos podemos reunir a hablar?

―Uhm… cualquiera de estos días. Tendría que llamarme y coordinar, no habrá problema.

―Te llamaré entonces. Pasaremos la tarde con Jamie, iremos de compras con él y lo traeremos al atardecer…

―Su bolso con sus cosas está sobre la cama…

―Nosotros lo prepararemos, Alec nos ayudará. Tu ve tranquilo a tus clases… y gracias.

―No tiene nada que agradecer.

Descolgó su chaqueta de mezclilla que había dejado colgada en el perchero, revisó si llevaba su teléfono y su billetera, y levantando su mano hacia los invitados, salió de su apartamento corriendo, bajando las escalas a toda velocidad, corriendo hacia el sector del campus donde estaba la escuela de danza, donde llegó cinco minutos tarde.

Se quedó de pie frente a la gran facultad de concreto y viejas puertas de madera robusta, que ostentaba ser una de las más antiguas del campus, desde donde vio salir y entrar a varias estudiantes, ninguna de ellas era Bella. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le marcó, no recibiendo respuestas. Le escribió un mensaje y esperó que le contestara mirando fijo la pantalla, pero nada. Entonces volvió a concentrarse otra vez en la puerta donde esperó divisarla, pero los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecía. Dejó caer sus hombros y miró hacia el suelo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo. ¿Cómo la chica no lo iba a esperar? Quizás estaba retrasada y aún no había salido de su clase, se decía buscando una respuesta. Entonces, dos chicas muy coquetas se le acercaron y sonrieron ganándose junto a él.

― ¿Esperas a alguien? ―preguntó la chica de cabello largo y ondulado, con sus labios rosa demasiado pintados, sonriéndole a Edward, que la miró sorprendido.

―Oh… yo… sí. Espero a alguien.

La compañera de la morena, una rubia platinada de cabello muy corto golpeó con su codo el brazo de su amiga, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Edward con deseo probablemente de morder el del muchacho, que las miraba un poco espantado por este atrevimiento tan descarado de las chicas que sentía él, en cualquier momento se le tirarían encima.

―Quizás podamos ayudarte…

―Una amiga… ―carraspeó y dio un paso atrás, pues ellas se habían acercado demasiado a él ―Bella…

―Bella Swan. ―Dijo la rubia, alzando sus cejas ―Ella salió antes de su clase, la vimos, y seguro está donde siempre puedes encontrarla…

―Bueno, a veces está sentada en los escalones de la biblioteca junto al vagabundo, pero ahora estoy segura que puedes encontrarla en la parte trasera de la facultad, bailando sobre el césped. ―acabó de decir la morena, que se vio un poco decepcionada de saber a Edward interesado por Bella.

―Gracias, se los agradezco.

Después de agradecerles, Edward caminó a paso rápido en dirección al patio trasero, donde al doblar el edificio se detuvo mirando fijo a la chica a quien a lo lejos vio con sus brazos extendidos, levantando sus pies rozándolos contra el césped, con su cabeza levantada hacia el cielo desprovisto de nubes, disfrutando de la luz del sol mientras ejecutaba pasos él solo había visto en bailarinas de ballet que alguna vez vio en televisión.

Hipnotizado se acercó hasta ella, despacio, esperando no sacarla de su transe artístico. Llevaba puesto una calza negra y una simple camiseta roja, y a un costado un montón donde adivinó estaría su bolso donde seguro había metido su teléfono, esto bajo una chaqueta y unas zapatillas que descansaban a un lado.

Se quedó mirando por unos minutos, hasta que ella dio una vuelta con uno de sus pies en punta afirmado sobre el suelo, que fue cuando lo vio mirándola. Se detuvo y le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que Edward había guardado en su memoria la vez anterior cuando se "reencontraron" en la biblioteca.

―Siento no haberte esperado donde quedamos. Iba a llamarte para darte señales de mí, pero…

―Lo entiendo… estabas en otro lugar.

―Sí… eso me pasa cuando bailo ―explicó acercándose a él ―incluso cuando no hay música de fondo, logro imaginármela y simplemente no puedo detenerme.

―Eres buena en lo que haces. Se nota que lo amas…

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, sí solo me has visto hacerlo por dos minutos? ―Inconscientemente, la chica tocó por fracción de segundos el pecho de Edward con la palma de su mano derecha mientras hablaba, provocando en el muchacho una especie de descarga eléctrica que tuvo que apenas pudo disimular ― Y apenas estaba… haciendo nada en concreto, no estaba aplicando ninguna técnica, ni…

Edward meneó su cabeza, quitándole importancia a las excusas de la chica.

―No necesito verte danzar con pasos llenos de técnica. Esos simples movimientos hablan de la pasión que sientes con lo que haces, como si lo amaras más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Ella bajó su rostro, un poco apenada pues parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos. Se apartó entonces y fue donde había dejado sus cosas, sentándose sobre el césped para colocarse sus zapatillas.

―No sé si más que cualquier cosa, pero sí amo lo que hago ―dijo ella, atándose los cordones, evitando la penetrante mirada de Edward ― Y eso pasa cuando te salva de la perdición, ¿no crees?

Eso último activó la curiosidad de Edward, que se inclinó junto a ella para quedar a la misma altura.

― ¿El baile te salvó de la perdición? ―le preguntó, mirándola con interés. Ella sonrió con algo de tensión, y lo miró poniendo su mano sobre la frente como visera, para proteger sus ojos del sol que pegaba de frente.

― ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para hablar de esas cosas?

―Sí, creo que sí ―respondió Edward con una sonrisita.

Él se levantó entonces y estiró la mano para ayudarla, y para sentir su piel contra la suya, agradeciendo y aceptando Bella el gesto con una sonrisa. Recogió su chaqueta gris mientras él levantaba su mochila y la colgaba sobre su hombro, pues como caballero que ella, no iba a dejar que la chica cargara con peso, por liviano que éste fuera.

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

― ¿Conoces las ruinas de la antigua biblioteca? Se encuentran hasta el final del campus, y es un lugar bastante mágico, donde dicen, rondan espíritus de escritores que pasaron por esta universidad…

―Ya tienes mi interés ―reconoció Edward, sonriéndole por supuesto.

―Es bueno saberlo.

Quiso reírse del puro gozo, pues esa frase significaba mucho más de lo que a simple vista se quería demostrar, y ella lo captó.

Edward dejó que ella lo guiara hasta donde dijo estaban esas abandonadas ruinas, y mientras caminaban hacia allí, hablaban de tal forma de irse conociendo un poco mejor. Él por supuesto le habló de su hijo Jamie, causando el asombro de la chica.

―Nunca pensé que tuvieras un hijo… eres tan joven… ―dijo ella en tono de asombro y admiración.

―Sí… me pasé por alto la protección, y él es la consecuencia. Aunque no estoy arrepentido. Jamie es lo más importante que tengo en este mundo.

―Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

―Seguro. Cuando quieras. ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti?

―No tengo hijos… ―se apresuró en decir en tono de bromas, rodando Edward los ojos. ―Tampoco tengo madre, ni hermanos. Crecí en hogares de menores, y dicen las malas lenguas que mi madre me abandonó en el banco de una plaza, en un pueblo no lejos de aquí.

―Cuanto lo siento.

Edward realmente lamentó que una chica como ella hubiera crecido sola. Ella sonrió con tristeza, mirando sus dedos con los que jugueteó mientras hablaba.

―No fue tan malo. Allí conocí a la mujer que me indujo al arte de la danza… ―levantó la cabeza y alegró su semblante con buenos recuerdos ―bailar me provoca libertad… quizás lo mismo que te provoca a ti escribir, ¿no?

―Sí, por supuesto. Yo comencé escribiendo tontos poemas de amor que no tenían estructura, pero que decían todo lo que no me atrevía a decir… bueno, no siempre fueron de amor, por cierto. La cosa es que supe que quería vivir entre libros y escritos por el resto de mí vida cuando apenas era un chiquillo, nunca me vi haciendo otra cosa.

―Logras hablar por los demás, Edward, como los grandes escritores, y como aquellos desconocidos que no han tenido su oportunidad. ―La chica se apresuró unos pasos y se puso de frente a él, cruzándose de brazos ― ¿Sabías que te conocí mucho antes de encontrarte en la biblioteca?

Edward no pudo evitar retroceder en el tiempo y situarse en el momento exacto donde la vio por primera vez en medio del gentío de la estación de tren. A pesar de que él sintió que en ese momento Bella también lo notó, seguro había pasado desapercibido para él pues de seguro lo hubiera reconocido. Pero aun así, ¿no era increíble que de algún otro modo ella también lo hubiera notado desde antes del encuentro?

―Yo también lo hice… te vi mucho antes…

― ¿Sí? ―no dándole tiempo para que él le explicara ―Bueno, yo a veces deambulaba entre páginas de literatura, hasta que di con la revista digital y con tu columna. Me llamaba la atención como te expresabas de los temas… y te puede parecer estúpido, pero tengo pegada en la pared de mi habitación cada publicación tuya. Digamos que… soy tu fan.

―Dios… no me digas eso, que me voy a sonrojar… ―se rio Edward, sintiéndose en verdad más avergonzado que ella. Supo entonces que el destino tenía preparado algo para ambos, y se sintió feliz por eso. ―Me halagas, de verdad, más de lo que crees. Yo… no sé qué decir…

―No tienes que decir nada, simplemente quiero que sepas que creo, como tanta otra gente que te lee, que tienes más que el talento que se necesita para escribir. Seguro con sus palabras vas a cambiar vidas.

―Oh, no creo que sea para tanto… ¡Y basta de halagarme! Simplemente quiero ser feliz con lo que hago, y sin con eso hago feliz al resto, pues me siento conforme.

Ella o dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia lo lejos, extendiendo su mano hacia donde miraba.

― ¡Allí está! ―dijo, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Se animó Bella a tomarle de la mano y lo empujó para que echara a correr con ella hacia las ruinas de la vieja biblioteca. Edward lo hizo, feliz de la vida, sintiéndose afortunado de estar viviendo lo que siempre deseó, junto a la chica que él esperaba.

Cuando llegaron, ella se aventuró a entrar por los espacios donde antes debieron estar las puertas de acceso, y donde se podía ver resquicios del antiguo edificio que fue envuelto en llamas, según lo que ella le contó.

―Dicen que fue un incendio espontáneo. Nunca lograron saber a ciencia cierta cómo se inició. Cuentas que los bomberos no pudieron apagar el fuego y que murieron un par de estudiantes y trabajadores que quedaron encerrados. Fue al anochecer…

―Nunca había oído de este lugar ―murmuró Edward, mirando los muros donde había grafitis de los grupos que a veces usaban el lugar para hacer sus fiestas. ―No puedo imaginarme todo lo que se perdió aquí…

―Grandes obras, algunas que ahora valdrían mucho. Ya sabes que esta universidad es la cuna de grandes escritores. Muchos de ellos venían aquí a trabajar…

― ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? Se supones que estudias danza…

―Charlie me lo contó.

― ¿Conoces a Charlie? ―preguntó él con curiosidad, recordando que el hombre había nombrado a Bella alguna vez.

―Claro que lo conozco. Él ha estado presente en mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón.

― ¿Es tu padre?

―Honestamente, no lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo fuera.

―Se nota un buen hombre, aunque me apena verlo tan… a la deriva.

―Él vive así porque quiere, y no es un vagabundo como todos dicen. Su casa es la biblioteca… los libros y todo eso.

―Y se nota, no solo porque siempre lo veo en la escalinata de acceso a la biblioteca central…

―Él tiene su pequeña pieza donde duerme, pero sale temprano y se instala en ese lugar como si fuera ese su trabajo. Recita poemas y habla con los estudiantes… tengo la impresión que él trabajaba en este lugar…

―O quizás era uno de los estudiantes que venía aquí…

―Quizás. Nunca ha querido hablar de cuál es su real relación con este lugar. La cosa es que siempre ha estado por aquí, y muchas personas lo conocen.

― ¿Y no te da curiosidad averiguar más de él?

―Sí… pero él no quiere que averigüe más. Siempre dice que prefiere vivir el presente y olvidarse de su malogrado pasado…

Se quedaron en silencio, recorriendo los parajes del lugar abandonado, hasta que ella se sentó en el espacio que debía de haber sido una ventana, que daba hacia un bosque que servía como límite de las hectáreas donde se emplazaba la universidad.

Siguieron paseando por los alrededores, hablando de una cosa y otra, hasta que el atardecer hizo acto de presencia, mirando la chica su teléfono y asombrándose de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo en compañía de su nuevo amigo. Lamentablemente, dijo que era hora de partir, pues tenía cosas que hacer.

Caminaron de regreso hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar donde separarían sus caminos. Edward le entregó la mochila que cargó durante todo el paseo, animándose a invitarla a otra actividad que pudieran compartir juntos, ocurriéndosele algo de último minuto.

―Esto… quizás podríamos hacer algo el fin de semana. Un amigo administra un bar, donde su novia canta, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos?

― ¿Es como una cita?

―Uhm… no lo sé, lo digo porque habrá un grupo de amigos a los que me gustaría presentarte, pero si quieres tomarlo como una cita…

―Me encantaría.

Edward llegó a su departamento sintiéndose como montado sobre una nube. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo que en aquel momento le pareció un techo hermoso… a decir verdad, en ese momento cualquier cosa le parecía hermosa. Se carcajeó de sí mismo sintiéndose como un estúpido, pero un estúpido feliz. ¿No había sido una tarde llena de avances? Eso sintió él, por la forma en cómo recordaba esos ojos que lo conquistaron en silencio y en las horas que compartieron vio tanto reflejarse en ellos: como brillaron de alegría, o se dilataron de gozo. Como por un momento se oscurecieron y al siguiente se escondieron de vergüenza o timidez. Y fuera de sus ojos, estaba su voz y los distintos tonos que adquiría según los temas de conversación… y su rostro con sus facciones hermosas que la hacían parecer un ángel…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos para que sus recuerdos de esa tarde con Bella conservaran la nitidez del momento. Quería quizás, poner un poco de música y evocar el momento para después escribir respecto a ellos, pero el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Apenas ahí se dio cuenta de la hora que era y de que hasta el momento no tenía noticias de los abuelos de Jamie, quienes estaban compartiendo la tarde con él. Se sacudió la cabeza y vio el nombre de Ángela que le había dejado un mensaje. Enseguida se sintió culpable, y quizás no debía sentirse de ese modo, pero tenía muy claro que le debía a Ángela una conversación para ponerla al tanto de lo que había pasado con él y con sus nacientes sentimientos hacia ella, que no habían tomado el camino natural que él había pensado que tomaría entre ellos. La había ilusionado, y él también lo había hecho en su momento, pero de su parte esas ilusiones se habían esfumado porque otro sentimiento poderoso se había encargado de tomar su lugar. ¿Pero qué había de los sentimientos de la chica? El cariño y ese sentimiento de ternura los seguía teniendo por ella y quizás por eso se sentía tan mal, pero entendía ahora a ciencia cierta que nada más iba a pasar entre Ángela y él, aun así la consideraba su amiga y ella se merecía su sinceridad.

Por tanto abrió el mensaje y sonrió un poco al leer el texto _:_

 _"¡Ey, desaparecido! ¿Dónde andas? Te he extrañado. ¿Nos reunimos este fin de semana? ¿Cena? ¿Salida en grupo? Espero tu respuesta."_

Le pulsó al icono para responder y estuvo un buen rato tratando de buscar las palabras… ¿cómo iba a ser tan difícil? Pensó después de que pasaran los minutos sin enviar una respuesta porque no sabía cómo, por lo que simplemente cerró el mensaje sin responder, prometiendo enviarle un mensaje cuando estuviera preparado, o quizás lo llamaría y la invitaría a dar un paseo donde le explicaría lo que ha pasado en esas últimas semanas. Se metió el teléfono al bolsillo y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina donde se preparó un emparedado que comió bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, recordándole eso que tenía una cita pendiente con Charlie, a quien invitaría a comer en los próximos días sin falta.

El siguiente encuentro entre los nuevos amigos fue para el día sábado en que Edward invitó a Bella a tomar algo en el bar "Lion" y de paso conocer a sus amigos. Estaba entusiasmado pues esperaba mucho de esa noche la que disfrutaría, aprovechando que su hijo también se iba de parranda con su abuela, con la que se llevaba muy bien. Por lo que se relajaría y pasaría una noche entretenida con Bella y el resto de sus amigos, que sabía él estarían allí.

Alec se disculpó, pero, cosa extraña, no estaba de ánimos para salir, eso por culpa de la ingrata de Tanya. Además, había trabajado y estaba cansado, por lo que se quedaría en el departamento de Edward a descansar y lo esperaría para que le diera el detalle de esa noche de juerga con la chica que lo tenía suspirando.

"¡Y bésala de una vez, Edward, maldita sea!" le dijo antes que su amigo saliera ese sábado a eso de las nueve, rodando los ojos después de oír el consejo que Alec le dio. Bajó rápido los escalones del edificio y enfiló igual de rápido hasta el punto de encuentro que habían coordinado con su chica…. " _Su chica_ " ¡Qué bien le sonaba eso! Pensó él mientras la esperaba.

Sonrió cuando a lo lejos la vio venir, ataviada completamente de negro, pantalones muy ajustados, una camiseta sencilla y una chaqueta de cuero sobre ésta. Su cabello iba suelto tras su espalda y pese a que estaba viéndola bajo las farolas de alumbrado público, pudo ver que se había maquillado un poco. Él había elegido un jeans azul, y una camisa negra para no parecer pretencioso, a pesar de haberse perfumado un poco después que ella le comentara que le gustaban los aromas de los perfumes masculinos.

― ¿No llego tarde, verdad? ―preguntó ella, jalándose las mangas de la chaqueta, como si esto fuera un hábito de la chica.

Edward negó con la cabeza y la tomó por el brazo, haciéndola caminar junto a él.

―Llegas muy puntual. Y por cierto, te vez genial esta noche.

― ¿Lo crees? ―preguntó la chica, mirándose lo que para ella era un atuendo casual.

Caminaron un par de cuadras mientras Bella muy entusiasmada le contaba sobre un festival de Danza donde se presentará una de sus maestras, la que personalmente le hizo llegar invitaciones.

― ¿Tú… tú vendrías conmigo? Vale, sé que lo tuyo son las letras, pero quizás…

―Ahí voy a estar ―respondió sin preocuparse en ocultar su entusiasmo ―Si me invitas no me lo perdería. Aunque claro, tienes que prometer que me acompañaras al primer simposio de verano.

― ¡Claro que voy!

Llegaron hasta el bar que a esa hora estaba ya lleno, con el escenario listo para que la estrella de la noche, Alice Brandon, saliera al escenario con su guitarra. Todas las mesas del local eran redondas y de varios tamaños. A un costado cerca del escenario estaba la barra que en ese momento estaba llena de personas esperando por sus pedidos. La música pop de moda en ese momento sonaba fuerte por los altoparlantes y como cada sábado, el ambiente era muy animado. Era sin duda un buen lugar para salir a distraerse y pasar un buen rato.

Edward pasó su vista por las mesas hasta que dio con el grupo, acercándose a ellos en compañía de Bella, a quien le indicó el camino poniendo su mano en la espalda de la chica.

―Nunca había entrado a este lugar ―le dijo prácticamente al oído para que se oyera sobre la música, provocando un exquisito escalofrío en el cuerpo de Edward, que le guiñó el ojo.

―Es muy entretenido, ya verás.

Al llegar a la mesa de sus amigos, saludó al grupo en general, ubicándose en una de las sillas vacías con Bella a su lado.

―Chicos, ella es Bella, una amiga de la universidad.

Jasper fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a la chica muy cordialmente como era el estilo de este joven, mientras que Edward vio un raro intercambio de miradas entre Rosalie y Emmett, mientras que Alice bebía de su agua mineral a la vez que miraba fijamente a la nueva acompañante de Edward.

― ¿Y qué haces, Bella? ―preguntó Jasper, mientras Edward se levantó de su sitio para ir por un par de cervezas a la barra para su acompañante y para él.

―Estudio danza en la universidad ―respondió la chica, con una sonrisa incómoda. Ella no había pasado por alto las miradas de las dos chicas que estaban en la mesa, que parecían estar evaluándola.

― ¿Y a Edward, hace cuánto lo conoces? ―preguntó Rosalie, afirmando su barbilla sobre su mano, mirando fijamente a la invitada.

―Uhm… no hace mucho. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

― ¿Y él te habló de Ángela? ―preguntó ahora Alice con un tono de voz algo rudo.

― ¿Ángela? ―preguntó Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza ―No, no sé quién es…

Edward apareció con dos botellas de Corona, dejando una frente a Bella, captando Jasper su atención cuando le preguntó por Jamie. Se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su hijo, además de responderle a Emmett cuando éste preguntó por Alec, cada uno de los comensales de la mesa comentando sobre lo simpático que era el rubio amigo de Edward y lo mucho que lo extrañaban. Durante todo lo que duró el diálogo, Bella se mantuvo en silencio, bebiendo lentamente de su cerveza mirando hacia cualquier lado.

Todos en la mesa reían sobre alguna broma privada del grupo que ella desconocía, sin que nadie le explicara de qué se trataba. De tanto en tanto, Edward le tocaba el brazo y la miraba como preguntando si estaba todo bien con ella, respondiendo ella con una sonrisa un poco tensa.

― ¡Oh, por cierto! ―exclamó Alice, mirando fijo a Bella y luego a Edward con una sonrisita de satisfacción ―Llamamos a Ángela para que se reuniera esta noche con nosotros.

―Ángela es una chica muy linda ―acotó Rosalie, mirando a su amiga y a Edward a continuación ―ella y tú hacen una linda pareja…

―Ella y yo… ―Iba a rebatir Edward, pero no pudo.

La chica en cuestión de la que hablan apareció por la puerta, levantándose Alice de su asiento para indicarle, con mucho entusiasmo, que estaban ahí esperándola. Edward giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo. No había respondido el mensaje que ella le dejó, cosa de la que se arrepintió, pues sabía cuál era la intención de Alice y Rosalie cuando hablaron de ella.

― ¡Hola a todos! ―saludó animadamente Ángela, mirando a Edward a quien le regaló una sonrisa y hablándole en broma a continuación ― ¿Perdiste mi número de teléfono? ¡Estoy esperando aún tu respuesta!

―Ángela, hola… ―respondió él simplemente recibiendo el beso en la mejilla que la chica le dio espontáneamente.

―Edward ha sufrido tanto como tú, sin duda ―comentó Alice, guiñándole un ojo a Ángela, riéndose a coro con Rosalie, mientras Emmett apenas sonreía, igual que Edward.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Bella estaba como si fuera transparente pues nadie la tomaba en cuenta, además que era más que obvia la incomodidad de Edward frente a la llegada de Ángela y el poco entusiasmo que pusieron cuando ella llegó acompañándolo, como suplantando a la chica que miraba a Edward con ojos llenos de amor. Jasper había sido el único del grupo que se había interesado en lo que hacía, pero el otro hombre, Emmett, la miraba bajo la lupa del análisis, igual que su rubia compañera, y qué decir de la que suponía ella era la cantante que dentro de poco se presentaría, que no había escondido su animadversión hacia ella, todo sin darle la oportunidad de conocerla.

Siguieron ignorándola, prestándole atención a la recién llegada a la que ni siquiera le presentaron, lanzando bromas sobre su _relación_ con Edward, el que apenas se reía, tratando de parecer relajado, no lográndolo del todo.

Entonces fu suficiente para Bella, que dejó su botella de cerveza a medio beber sobre la mesa cuando se levantó de improviso. Edward se giró automáticamente hacia ella, mirándola con ansiedad y preocupación.

― ¿Dónde vas?

―Esto… al baño…

―Está por allá ―le indicó Alice con la punta de su dedo y una mueca en su rostro. Bella no le respondió nada, solo miró hacia el lugar y agradeció que el letrero de los tocadores estuviera a un lado de la salida.

Se alejó dejando al grupo de amigos con quienes no había logrado hacer contacto, riéndose de algo que seguía desconociendo, caminando hacia el baño con su cabeza gacha y sus hombros encorvados.

Cuando las parejas se enfrascan en pláticas privadas y en susurros, Ángela se gira hacia Edward quien está jugueteando con el cuello de la botella. Sabe ella que no tiene derecho a pedirle explicaciones, pero se le salen sin ella poder evitarlo.

―En serio, Edward, ¿por qué no te has comunicado conmigo? Te mandé un mensaje hace días… pensé que le podía haber pasado algo a Jamie, o que habías tenido que salir de la ciudad… pero ahora te veo con ella…

―Ángela, por favor ―se limitó a decir Edward en tono cansado, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso.

―Ángela tiene todo el derecho a preguntar ―intervino Alice, que se entrometió en el diálogo de Ángela y Edward ―además, ¿quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué la traes?

Edward miró a Alice con una mueca de enojo.

―No pensé que este lugar fuera exclusivo para personas que tuvieran tu aprobación previa, Alice. ―respondió Edward a la cantante, explicándole, aunque ella no se lo mereciera. ―La conocí hace poco, es hija de un hombre que conozco. No tiene amigos y pensé en traerla para que los conociera, no pensé que les fuera a molestar tanto…

―No nos molesta, Edward… ―rebatió Jasper, aunque seguramente el muchacho hablaba solo por él, por la forma en que su novia le pegó un codazo en el brazo y cómo Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Esa chica no me dio buena espina… ―comentó Rosalie, mirando a Edward.

―A mí tampoco… ―acotó Emmett, en acuerdo con su novia. Eso acabó de sobrepasar la tolerancia de Edward, que estalló levantando un poco más de lo normal el tono de su voz.

― ¡Y desde cuando son mentalistas o algo por el estilo! Apenas le han dado espacio para conocerla…

― ¿Es por esa chica que no me has hablado? ―preguntó Ángela ahora en un susurro doloroso ―Pensé que tú y yo…

―Lo siento, Ángela, pero no voy a hablar contigo sobre eso en este momento ―luego miró al resto del grupo con un claro gesto de descontento ―y espero que ahora que vuelva le den una oportunidad…

―No creo que lo haga ―comentó Alice como si nada ―porque la vi salir hace unos minutos de aquí.

— ¡Maldita sea! ―se puso de pie en dirección a la salida, deteniéndole Ángela por el brazo cuando llegó hasta la puerta de acceso del local. ― ¿Qué, Ángela?

―No te vayas, Edward… quédate y hablamos. Pasemos un buen rato y mañana hablas con ella…

―La hicieron sentir mal… pensé que podía conocer a mis amigos… o a los que creía mis amigos, pero ya veo que en realidad no lo son.

―Yo soy tu amiga…

―Ahora mismo, y por la forma en cómo caíste en el juego del resto, dudo mucho que lo seas.

Y sin decir más, salió por las puertas de vidrio, mirando hacia un lado y otro, siguiendo el mismo camino que ambos habían recorrido para llegar ahí. Sacó el teléfono entre maldiciones y le marcó al número de Bella, volviendo a maldecir cuando oyó la voz de la operadora: " _Nuestro cliente tiene su teléfono móvil apagado o está fuera de servicio…"_

―Maldición, Bella, no hagas esto… ―dijo, volviendo a marcarle mientras rogaba que ella se apiadara de él y le contestara. Gruñó de frustración cuando salió la misma voz de la operadora con el mismo mensaje.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y caminó las pocas cuadras hasta la universidad, pensando en que quizás podría ir a verla donde ella vivía, pero punto importante era que no sabía dónde vivía, por lo que su frustración alcanzó niveles tan altos que quiso golpear algo y gritar de rabia. ¿Qué se creían ellos de tratarla de ese modo? ¡Y qué estúpido había sido él de no darle a la chica el lugar para que hablara o para que ellos la conocieran! También tenía culpa de lo que había pasado.

―Merecido te tienes esto, Edward ―se reprendió, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos y caminando de regreso a su apartamento, donde de tanto en tanto miraba a ver si veía la silueta de la chica rondar por ahí.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a Alec bebiendo leche y mirando una pelea de boxeo, extrañándole al muchacho que apareciera apenas una hora después de haberse ido.

― ¿Olvidaste algo?

―No… ―respondió malhumorado, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su amigo.

― ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te plantaron?

―Hubiera sido algo bueno...

―Desembucha, qué ocurrió.

Entonces Edward resumió el rato que bella y él estuvieron con el grupo, y lo frío y distante que fueron con ella, y para colmo la aparición de Ángela, que cayó en el jueguito del resto, ignorando a Bella por completo.

―Lo del grupo no lo entiendo… se supone que no la conocen ―comentó, poniéndose en situación ― ¿por qué tratan así a alguien desconocido?

Edward afirmó la nuca al filo del respaldo del sofá mirando hacia el techo mientras no dejaba de jalarse el cabello.

―Según Alice dijo que Bella "no le había dado buena espina"… maldita mujer…

―Bueno, y sobre Ángela, creo que tuviste parte de culpa. Si hubieras hablado con ella antes de esta noche.

―Puede ser, pero uno, no sabía que ella llegaría y dos, ella y yo somos solo amigos... o lo éramos. Nunca dije que fuera mi novia…

―Pero pasaron cosas que la ilusionaron…

―Lo sé, maldición, lo sé… pero tú sabes que con Bella las cosas fueron diferentes, que yo hace tiempo andaba buscándola… ―se restregó el rostro frustrado con ambas manos, mirando luego a su amigo ―La cosa es que Bella se levantó de la mesa diciendo que iba al baño…

―No sigas... ―lo interrumpió alce, adivinando lo que había ocurrido ― la chica se fue, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto ―exclamó Edward golpeando sus manos contra sus muslos ―Era más que obvio que no estaba siendo bienvenida. ¡Dios, me siento tan mal…!

― ¿Y por qué no la llamas?

―Fue lo primero que hice, pero su teléfono está apagado, y no sé dónde vive como para ir allí y explicarle…

Alec suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

―Rayos, pobre chica… y que mal comportamiento de ellos.

―Jasper intentó ser cordial, lo que le agradezco, pero el resto… ―negó con la cabeza, todavía molesto al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Trató de relajarse un rato mirando la televisión con su amigo, pero no pudo, dándose por vencido y retirándose a su dormitorio, donde se metió para intentar dormir, cosa que no consiguió hasta varias horas más tarde.

El domingo pasó sin que Edward pudiera comunicarse con Bella. Se dio una vuelta por las afueras de la biblioteca a ver si veía a Charlie para preguntarle por el paradero de Bella, pero el hombre no estaba en su lugar de siempre, por lo que regresó a su apartamento donde se enclaustró a estudiar.

La mañana del lunes, y después de haber dejado a Jamie con las tías de la guardería, Edward se va a las oficinas de la facultad para sostener una reunión con Carlisle, uno de sus maestros. La cita era a las nueve, llegando él cinco minutos antes, sentándose a esperar fuera de la oficina hasta que la secretaria de Carlisle le indicara que podía entrar. En ese momento vio aparecer a Emmett por los pasillos de la oficina, incomodándose Edward con su presencia.

―Qué tal, Edward ―lo saludó Emmett, torciendo su boca en una mueca que parecía de disculpa. Edward apenas lo miró y trató de ignorarlo, no pudiendo hacerlo ya que el joven se sentó a su lado para captar su atención. ―Oye, lamento lo del sábado, las chicas se extralimitaron…

― ¿Las chicas? ―preguntó con ironía ― ¿Y tú? ¡Dios, Emmett, nunca lo esperé de ustedes!

Emmett meneó la cabeza y buscó una excusa que justificara el actuar de las chicas.

―Ellas adoran a Ángela y pensaron que Bella le estaba arrebatando lugar…

― ¿Arrebatando lugar? ¡Lugar de qué!

La secretaria miró por sobre sus anteojos al muchacho que había levantado la voz, dándole una mirada de advertencia para recordarle donde estaba. Edward inspiró para tranquilizarse, tomando Emmett ahora la palabra.

―Lo sé, es estúpido, pero… esa chica… no sé… creo que la he visto antes… no estoy seguro.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? ―preguntó en voz baja, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―El grupo con el que la vi, el año pasado, creo… no eran de trigos muy limpios, y ella parecía entonces muy a gusto con ellos…

― ¿Y no pudo haber cambiado? ―se giró hacia el también estudiante de literatura para enfrentarlo ― ¡Estás haciendo un juicio de valor frente a un hecho del que ni siquiera estas seguro!

―Lo sé, lo sé… y te pido disculpas por eso. No volverá a pasar.

―Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque ni en sueños vuelvo a reunirme con ustedes otra vez. No dejaré que le hagan daño, ella es importante para mí.

Se puso de pie cuando la oficina de Carlisle Cullen se abrió, apareciendo el maestro en el umbral, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa de bienvenida, mientras Emmett se quedaba sentado, un poco abatido.

―Bienvenido, Edward ―le dijo Carlisle tras cerrar la puerta. Edward movió su cabeza y se sentó en el sofá del despacho, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por libros que el joven no se dedicó a mirar, cosa que en otro momento le hubiera parecido fascinante. ― ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo alterado…

―Lo estoy… pero no es nada, lo siento. ―Le sonrió a su maestro, agradeciendo que él lo hubiera llamado a reunión, esperando Edward que no se hubiera metido en líos. ―Usted necesitaba verme…

―Sí, y despreocúpate, que son buenas noticias.

―Me hacen falta buenas noticias justo en este momento.

Carlisle le sonrió y se acomodó en su sillón mirando al muchacho que esperara le diera esa buena noticia.

―Bueno, te cuento: una editorial emergente, que está reclutando talentos nuevos, está interesado en tus escritos.

― ¿Una editorial? ―repitió como papagayo asombrado ― ¿Interesado… en lo que escribo?

―Fue lo que dije. Leyeron tus columnas en la revista digital de la facultad, y quieren darte una oportunidad para publicar. ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿Qué, qué me parece? ―volvió a repetir como tonto, sintiendo una especie de vorágine en su pecho. No se imaginó que recién cursando el primer año de universidad, se le podría presentar para él una oportunidad como esa, que era uno de sus sueños.

― ¿Edward?

―Es… increíble.

Carlisle sonrió y se levantó caminando hasta su escritorio desde donde tomó un sobre blanco y se lo entregó a Edward.

―Esta es la carta que recibimos. Adentro está el contacto del editor, su número de teléfono, correo y la dirección de la editorial, donde piden que te presentes dentro de los próximos días. Te recomiendo que hagas una especie de carpeta con tus escritos, los que se han publicado y alguno inédito que quieras mostrarles. Estarán encantados de conocerte y explotar tu potencial.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo…

―Imagina tu libro en las estanterías de las librerías… eso quizás te entusiasme…

―Ya estoy entusiasmado… ―aclaro, mirando el sobre blanco con su nombre en el frontis. Enseguida miró a su maestro que lo observaba con algo de diversión seguro por su reacción. ―Yo tengo algunas cosas… estaba desarrollando la línea de tiempo de una historia, una novela…

―Prepárala y si quiera, puedes traérmela para discutirla y ver en qué puedes mejorarla antes de llevársela a los editores.

― ¿Y usted me acompañaría a la reunión?

―Por supuesto, si eso te hace sentir más seguro.

―Claro que sí.

―Pero antes, toma mi consejo de traerme el borrador del sumario de la historia y la línea de tiempo de la que hablas, ¿está bien?

―Lo traeré cuanto antes.

―Me alegro que te estén dando esta oportunidad, Edward. Tienes mucho talento.

―Gracias, gracias maestro.

―No tienes nada que agradecer muchacho.

Edward salió de la oficina del profesor con un ánimo diferente al que entró. Llevaba el sobre blanco en las manos, sobre que aún no había abierto, pero que sentía, cargaba la oportunidad con la que había soñado tanto tiempo. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, y muy entusiasmado de ir hasta su departamento y ponerse manos a la obra con lo que el señor Cullen le había pedido, pero tenía una clase importante a la que no podía faltar.

Salió pensativo pero muy contento del edificio de asuntos estudiantiles, y caminó hacia la facultad, animando a abrir el sobre que decía exactamente lo que Carlisle le había comentado. Pasó frente a la biblioteca y miró de soslayo, viendo a Charlie en su lugar, sonriendo y de pronto recordando que tenía algo importante que preguntarle. Dobló la carta y la metió dentro de su mochila, apresurándose hacia el hombre que lo saludó con la sonrisa de siempre.

― ¡Es mi amigo Edward!

―Hola Charlie, qué tal estás esta mañana.

―Muy bien. Acabo de tomar desayuno…

―Eso es bueno… esto… ¿has visto a Bella?

―Por allí ―indicó él con la mano hacia la espalda de Edward, girándose el muchacho en dirección hacia donde se le indicaba, y viendo a Bella hablar con otra muchacha.

―Gracias ―alcanzó a decirle él antes de apresurase en su encuentro.

No le gustó la forma como la chica escondió su mirada de él y cómo es que no le regaló la sonrisa de siempre, a la que él ya se había acostumbrado.

Esperó a un lado hasta que ella se despidió de quien él intuyó se trataba de una compañera, acercándosele con cuidado, como para no espantarla.

―Hola ―la saludó casi en un susurró. Ella apenas lo miró cuando respondió a su saludo, prefiriendo concentrarse en la punta de sus tenis negros. ―Yo he tratado de comunicarme contigo, desde el sábado por la noche, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado.

―No quería hablar contigo.

Eso le dolió, a pesar de que ella no lo dijo en tono rudo sino más bien dolido, evitando su mirada. Pero tenía todo el derecho de sentirse de esa forma cuando él no hizo nada por ayudarla, al menos durante el rato que ella estuvo sentada a la mesa.

―Lamento mucho lo que pasó y te juro que no se volverá a repetir…

―Claro que no se volverá a repetir. ―levantó su rostro y alzó su barbilla. Ella tenía orgullo el que no iba a dejar que nadie lo menoscabara sin motivo alguno. Eso al menos le hizo saber a Edward en tono firme: ―Sé cuándo no soy bienvenida en un lugar, ¿sabes? No soy tonta como quizás tú y tus amigos piensan. Además, no necesito andar mendigando amistades cuando yo tengo las mías, que si bien son pocas, son amigables y jamás se hubieran esmerado por hacer sentir mal a alguno de los de tu grupo…

―Bella…

―Además, puedes ir donde tu chica y tranquilizarla. Puedes decirle que no buscaba nada más allá contigo que una amistad, pero que se relaje porque ya no me verá rondarte.

―No digas eso ―dio un paso hacia ella con la intención de sujetarla por el brazo, pero ella se lo negó alejándose de él ―Hablemos con calma por favor, déjame explicarte.

―Lo siento, ahora mismo tengo clases y luego un ensayo. No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo…

― ¡No te vayas así!

―Lo siento, Edward, pero ahora mismo no quiero estar cerca de ti.

Otra vez el dolor que golpeó su estómago con esa última frase que sirvió como despedida de la chica, que se alejó de él a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás. Él en tanto, sintió el peso de la decepción sobre sus hombros y el miedo de que la chica que lo dejaba atrás no le diera la oportunidad de resarcirse.

Bajó la cabeza mientras la meneaba, no ocupándose en levantarla cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Por los zapatos viejos de color café supo de quien se trataba.

―Dale tiempo ―dijo Charlie, palmeando la espalda del triste muchacho ―pero no dejes de hacerle saber que estás pensando en ella. Eso siempre resulta, ya verás.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió tenuemente, sin que esa sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos.

Tiempo y distancia, eso era lo que el hombre que parecía ser el padre de Bella estaba aconsejándole. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo y cuanta distancia sería capaz de poner, cuando lo único que quería era estar muy cerca de ella, todo el tiempo que fuera posible?

Con ese sentimiento de congoja se despidió de Charlie y se dirigió hacia la sala de clase donde esperaba poder abstraerse de su pena en medio de libros y pensar en el trabajo que debía preparar para la editorial, pensando con ironía que quizás lo suyo eran los amores no correspondidos.

" _Quizás me iría bien con una historia como esa_ " pensó, retirándose hacia su clase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo nuevo señoritas. Dedicado a todas las que están siguiendo la historia con sus lecturas y que comentan cada semana. Gracias infinitas.**

 **Gracias Cuchu Maritza, eres la mejor! ;-)**

 **A leer damas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Contó cada uno de los días que le dio espacio a Bella para que pensara lo que tuviera que pensar. Siete días que a él le parecieron eternos y que intentaba por todos los medios tratar de palear: con estudios, con su hijo, con las estupideces de Alec, y con el grupo de amigos con quienes había estrechado lazos y que cruzaban su misma carrera en el mismo curso, con quienes estudiaba y que como él tenían sus mismos intereses. Y así como pasaba tiempo con ellos, ignoraba los llamados de Emmett y sus invitaciones de salir con el grupo, dando un paso al costado, no dispuesto a ceder ante esas personas que meditó, en verdad no conocía. Además de ellos, estaba Ángela que insistía en comunicarse con él mediante llamados que tampoco respondió y mensajes que ignoró adrede, ni siquiera leyéndolos. A veces se preguntaba si no estaba exagerando las cosas, pero recordaba lo mal que hicieron sentir a Bella, y de lo mal que se sintió él también pues era responsable de no haber hecho nada en el momento.

Pasó la mañana de ese día estudiando en casa con su grupo de estudios, había almorzado apenas una ensalada de lechuga y atún y después retomó sus lecciones para el próximo examen que se le venía. Además, estaba la oportunidad que llegó hasta él, mediante el cual podría hacer realidad uno de sus sueños más profundos: publicar su propio libro. Ocupó gran tiempo en esos días escribiendo, eliminando y volviendo a escribir de tal manera de presentar un adelanto decente, el que previamente le había entregado a su maestro, Carlisle, para que lo leyera, analizara y comentara con él antes de la reunión con los de la editorial.

Aun con todo eso, seguía pensando en Bella y en su mirada primero llena de decepción y luego refulgente del orgullo de quien no estaba dispuesto a que pasaran a llevar. Cada día la recordaba y la extrañaba, haciéndoselo saber a través de mensajes cortos en los que le decía que la echaba de menos y que recordara que estaba solo a un llamado… pero la chica nada que llamaba. Solo lo hizo cuando la noche anterior cuando él, inspirado por la luna llena que se lucía en el cielo de la noche, la invitó a dar un paseo, respondiéndole ella escuetamente que no, porque tenía una cita… una _cita_.

―Una cita no necesariamente incluye a un hombre y una mujer ―buscó su fiel amigo Alec una explicación para consolar al pobre Edward, que parecía alma en pena suspirando por los rincones, imaginándose toda clase de cosas después de ese mensaje.

Alec había llegado al departamento de su amigo, que prácticamente también era el suyo, pues Edward lo había invitado para salir a comer con Jamie y Charlie, aceptando él en seguida como siempre que se trataba de comida.

―Puede ser… ¿pero qué más tengo que esperar?

― ¿Sabes qué? ―preguntó el boxeador amateur, poniéndole una chaquetita a Jamie, que estaba más pendiente de los dibujos animados del televisor que de la charla de los adultos. ―Si yo fuera tú, iría de una vez donde esa chica y le diría lo que me pasa con ella. No estaría sufriendo por ella, por la incertidumbre… además, uno sabe cuando los sentimientos son retribuidos, y tú sabes, por lo que me has contado, que no le eres indiferente, ¿verdad?

Edward soltó el aire de sus pulmones y acabó de atarse las agujetas de sus tenis, antes de ponerse de pie e ir hasta el dormitorio por una chaqueta delgada y su teléfono, mirando de paso si tenía un mensaje de ella, pero nada.

―Si te sigues tomando las cosas con calma, vas a perder, así que tendrías que remediar el asuntito de una vez por todas.

―Mañana la buscaré.

―Finalmente me haces caso…

― Es que a veces eres muy acertado… no siempre, pero a veces andas iluminado ―bromeó, tomando a su hijo en los brazos, mientras su amigo apagaba el televisor y lo golpea en el brazo como venganza de su irónico comentario.

El niño, feliz de compartir esa tarde con los chicos, disfrutó de la salida y el pequeño paseo por el parque universitario que cruzaron para llegar al frontis de la biblioteca central, donde vieron a lo lejos un hombre vestido de chaqueta y corbata, muy bien peinado, paseándose de un lado para otro. Entrelazaba los dedos, se pasaba las manos por las solapas de su chaqueta y se miraba la corbata, intuyendo los jóvenes que él estaba pendiente de que su aspecto no se estropeara mientras esperaba.

―Él por ejemplo, está listo para su cita… y no tendrá una cita con una chica hermosa…

―Eso es cierto. Su cita es con notros.

― ¿Y le dijiste dónde lo llevarías? Porque parece que va vestido como si lo lleváramos a un restaurante de lujo.

―Aunque lo hubiésemos llevado a comer perros calientes en un negocio de barrio, el hombre se hubiera vestido con lo mejor de su closet. Seguro no está acostumbrado a socializar tanto…

― ¿Y el hombre está loco como todo el mundo dice? Porque al menos se ve que indigente no es como quiere aparentar.

―No está loco, ni es indigente, pero intuyo que sufrió algún tipo de trauma que lo dejó… así.

Charlie, en su paseo, divisó a sus amigos a lo lejos y se apresuró en acercárseles, saludando primero a Alec con un fuerte apretón de manos, para enseguida concentrarse en el pequeño Jamie que iba cargado por su padre y que lo miraba con curiosidad.

― ¿Y éste pequeñito tan simpático?

―Es mi hijo, Jamie.

― ¿Tu hijo? Ah, bueno, se te parece mucho… ―acotó, acariciando con sus manos grandes el cabello de Jamie, antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar una pastilla masticable que le ofreció al niño, y el que recibió con entusiasmo, llamándole la atención más que el dulce en sí, el envoltorio tan colorido del dulce que el buen hombre le regaló.

―Bueno, Charlie, ¿estás preparado? ―le preguntó Alec, afirmando el hombre con la cabeza insistentemente.

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre

―Eso es bueno. ¿Has ido alguna vez a un restaurante de tenedor libre?

― ¿Tenedor libre?

De camino, Alec le fue explicando lo que significaba, abriéndosele aún más el apetito al buen Charlie, que se relamía los labios a la vez que el joven le decía la cantidad de platos que podía degustar hasta hartarse.

No era lejos y no hacia frio pues ya estaba el clima de primavera, por lo que decidieron caminar hasta llegar al restaurante ubicado en una esquina. Un lugar muy iluminado en tonos blancos y damascos, en cuya puerta un hombre de chaleco negro y camisa blanca les daba la bienvenida y los invitaba a pasar.

Edward tomó la mesa e hizo el pedido de bebidas, mientras Alec y Charlie se paseaban por los distintos platos que estaban allí para que los comensales disfrutaran hasta hartarse, comenzando Charlie por una buena porción de carne con arroz, y muchas ensaladas de todos los colores. Cuando Edward lo hizo regresó con un plato de verduras al vapor que compartió con su hijo, al que había sentado en una silla para niños.

Alec se lo pasa en grande con las anécdotas que cuenta Charlie, sin saber a ciencia cierta si son reales o inventadas. La cuestión es que se ríen mucho y logran pasar un buen momento entre plato y plato que estos dos nuevos amigos degustan ante la atónita mirada de Edward que apenas puede seguir adelante después de su primer y único plato de comida.

―Entonces, Charlie ―dijo Alec, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta ― ¿conoces a la amiga de Edward, Bella?

Edward lo miró y golpeó las canillas de su imprudente amigo con la punta de su pie por debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué se supone que hacía?

― ¡Claro que la conozco! Bella es mi vida.

Edward puso atención en la respuesta de Charlie y no debía de parecerle extraño por la charla que había tenido con Bella, donde él mismo le había preguntado qué clase de relación había entre Charlie y ella, más concretamente preguntándole si era su padre, no sabiendo ella la respuesta, pero por lo que respondía el hombre, por la forma de cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y por los datos que le dio Bella, todo indicaba que sí lo era. ¿Pero entonces por qué había crecido en casas de acogida? ¿Por qué él no la había criado? ¿Y por qué diablos a él le importaba tanto? La respuesta a esa última pregunta era obvia, en verdad.

― ¿La quieres mucho? ―le picó a Edward la curiosidad, tomando la palabra para preguntarle a Charlie, que pensativo y sonriente lo miraba ― ¿A Bella, la quieres mucho?

―Ya te dije, es mi vida ―respondió Charlie, poniendo sus manos contra su pecho ―Por eso sufrí tanto cuando estuvo desaparecida…

― ¿Desaparecida? ¿Cómo es eso?

―Eso ya pasó. Eso ya pasó ―repitió nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados. Alec y Edward se miraron y éste último atinó a hablar de otra cosa para calmar al hombre.

―Bella me llevó a conocer las ruinas de la antigua biblioteca. Me dijo que tú le habías hablado de ese lugar.

―Esa biblioteca era mi casa. Y ahí dejé mi alma, la que se quemó con el fuego que se llevó todo consigo, sin piedad de nada ni de nadie…

"Vaya" exclamó Edward para sí. Si bien era cierto y como se lo había comentado a Alec aquel mismo día, Charlie no era ni un mendigo como la mayoría pensaba, se veía que había sufrido algún trauma que a veces lo hacía vagar entre la ilusión y lo real. Por eso que pasaba su día sentado cerca del lugar donde dijo, había estado su alma… ¿pero a qué se refería con eso? ¿O es que su extraña condición la arrastraba desde mucho antes?

―Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos tan profundos ―dijo Alec, al que no se le daban muy bien las alegorías ni nada de eso. ― ¿Son capaces de comer algo más?

Jamie levantó la cucharita con la que él solo había comido del postre que su padre había llevado para él, como queriendo entrar en la competencia. Edward lo miró y despeinó su cabello rubio con la mano, con la ternura inundándole el rostro por su pequeño hijo.

―Es suficiente para ti, Jamie.

―Bueno, yo soy capaz de comer uno o dos postres como el que comió Jamie ―comentó Charlie con un poco de vergüenza, mirando a Alec y Edward, quienes sonrieron ―si no es mucho abuso, claro.

―Esa es la idea, Charlie, que abuses de la comida, ensaladas y postres hasta que quieras.

Y eso fue todo para alentar al hombre, que se levantó rápidamente hacia el sector de los postres, desde donde sacó tres diferentes, dejando uno frente a Edward y a Alec, quienes negaron con la cabeza, comiéndoselo de cualquier modo.

Regresaron a casa con los estómagos llenos, quedando Jamie rendido y debiendo Edward de cargarlo durante el viaje de regreso que lo hicieron caminando, disfrutando del buen clima nocturno, pues ya había anochecido. Les sirvió caminar después de todo lo que habían comido, sobre todo Alec y Charlie, que iban contando chistes de grueso calibre en plena calle y riéndose en voz alta.

Dejaron a Charlie en la puerta de una casona vieja y desmejorada, donde dijo que vivía. Bella había dicho que Charlie vivía en una pieza pequeña…

― ¿Vives en esta casona, amigo mío? ―le preguntó Alec, mirando las ventanas de la casa, preparándose a correr por si se asomaba algún vampiro o algún otro ser del cual tuviera que arrancar.

―Solo tengo una piececita al final del pasillo ―dijo, indicando una puerta lateral de fierro. ―la casa es de una vieja conocida que usa esta casa como hospedaje para universitarios.

―Pues dile a tu amiga que le hace falta una buena mano de pintura a la casa…

―Se lo hemos dicho, pero dice que así la dejó su difunto marido, y no hará nada por cambiar eso.

Edward se mordió el labio y miró por los barrotes de la puerta lateral que indicó Charlie, preguntándose si Bella vivía en ese mismo lugar. ¿Será que ella estaba adentro, esperando a Charlie? No hizo la pregunta en voz alta, ni quiso averiguar si allí vivía la chica, mordiéndose la lengua y dejando que Charlie entrara a descansar, después de agradecerle la invitación una y otra, y otra vez.

―Lo admito, Charlie es de lo más entretenido ―comentó Alec, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaban. ―Me gustó mucho conocerlo.

―Sí, es un gran tipo, pero se nota que ha sufrido mucho… no sé.

―Bueno, espero que se repita la salida. Por lo que dijo, solo Bella se ocupa de alimentarlo, y eso no está bien…

―No, no lo está.

― ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste más sobre ella?

― ¿Sabes por qué? ―dijo Edward, mirando con seguridad sobre la decisión que había tomado ―Porque yo mismo se lo preguntaré. Mañana la buscaré, ya lo tengo decidido. Nos debemos una conversación, y me dará la oportunidad.

El día ocho sin Bella sería el último sin ella, determinó Edward apenas abrió los ojos esa mañana, como se lo hizo saber a su amigo la noche anterior. Planificó en su cabeza lo que haría ese día mientras levantaba a su hijo, a quien dejó en la guardería antes de irse a la clase de esa mañana, a las que no podía faltar pues poco más de un mes faltaba para la finalización de año y debía cumplir con los requisitos de asistencia y rendimiento para continuar con la beca.

Cuando salió de la única clase de esa mañana, se reunió un rato con su grupo para coordinar los grupos de estudio, de tal manera que no coincidieran con el resto de sus clases. Después de eso miró su teléfono y tuvo la intención de enviarle un mensaje a Bella para que se reunieran, declinando de esa decisión. Prefería usar el factor sorpresa y buscarla sin darle aviso, con tal de que ella no pudiera escaparse.

Con la mochila al hombro y dos gruesos libros en los brazos, caminó hasta la Facultad de Danza y Artes Escénicas donde recordó habían quedado la primera vez que se reunieron, después del encuentro―o reencuentro― en la biblioteca. Se quedó mirando la puerta de acceso y luego el camino que recorrió hasta la parte trasera del edificio donde la encontró aquella vez, intuyendo que quizás podría empezar por el jardín con su búsqueda.

Su decisión de no seguir esperando e ir de una vez por Bella debía ser una cosa del destino, Dios, las hadas, y quien sabe qué más, pues la figura menuda de la chica fue lo primero que vio. Había dos o tres grupos no muy grandes de estudiantes en los sectores colindantes dentro del espacio donde se extendía el verde césped, y ella estaba como abstraída de ellos, concentrada leyendo sentada bajo el sol refulgente de abril.

Sonrió encantado como siempre que la veía y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con cuidado, sigilosamente, como si intentara no perturbarla. Se veía tranquila, muy pacífica, totalmente atrapada por la trama del libro el cual Edward alcanzó a reconocer por la portada, sorprendiéndose de que alguien como ella se inclinara por leer ese tipo de clásicos de la literatura.

 _—"No sé callar cuando habla el corazón dentro de mi"_ (*) ―dijo en voz alta Edward, haciendo alusión a una frase del libro que Bella estaba leyendo.

Por cierto, la chica se sorprendió y dejó su lectura para mirar hacia arriba, donde vio a Edward de pie mirándole con una sonrisa torcida, como esperando que ella le permitiera sentarse a su lado. Entonces ella sonrió y ese fue el salvoconducto que el muchacho usó para relajarse y acercarse a ella, quitándose la mochila de los hombros antes de sentarse sobre el césped junto a ella. Se sentó como si estuviera meditando, mientras ella seguía sonriéndole, encantada.

― ¿Cuánto años tienes tú, eh?

Edward hizo un movimiento en el aire de despreocupación.

―El conocer ese tipo de literatura, que por cierto es un clásico, no tiene que ver con la edad, sino con el buen gusto.

― ¿Y tú tienes buen gusto?

―Sí, creo que sí. ―Le quitó el libro de las manos y miró la página donde ella estaba leyendo, colocando una hoja que había botada como separador, cerrándolo y pasando sus dedos por las letras cursivas y en dorado que destacaban al centro del libro. Después de unos segundos, levantó su mirada hacia la chica y no dejó pasar más tiempo sin hablar ―Yo esperaba no interrumpir, pero me urgía verte y hablarte.

―Ya veo ―respondió ella, bajando el rostro y colándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. ―Perdona que haya pasado de tus mensajes, pero…

―Tienes que escucharme ―la interrumpió Edward ―Lo que pasó esa noche…

―Ya no te preocupes por eso… ―insistió ella, pero él necesitaba decirle lo que pasó.

―No, insisto en explicarlo. Cuando supe que te habías marchado salí detrás de ti, no me quedé con ellos porque no me pareció bien lo que hicieron contigo. Además, Ángela no es mi novia ni mucho menos, es una buena amiga…

―Te miraba más bien como si fueras la razón de su existencia… ―rebatió con una mueca, arrancando el pasto del césped.

Sonaba triste y eso le dio un atisbo a Edward para percatar que más que el hecho de que había recibido mal trato de sus amigos, estaba el asunto de que ella creía que Ángela era su novia o algo por el estilo. No podía reconocerlo a viva voz, pero la idea de saber a Bella triste por eso, lo puso contento pues sus sentimientos eran retribuidos, podía apostar por ello en ese momento.

Sonrió con ternura y tomó la mano blanca y lisa que la chica estaba usando para arrancar el pasto, haciendo que ella lo mirara con esos ojos profundos que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento.

―No digas eso. Si ella me mira de esa manera, si te diste cuenta, debes de haberte percatado de que yo no la miro de la misma forma a ella.

―Estabas tan nervioso… además tus amigos hablaban como si ella fuera parte importante del grupo y se lanzaron contra mí como si yo quisiera arrebatarle lugar a la chica.

―Lo sé, y lo siento. Yo a ellos los conocí cuando entré a estudiar aquí en agosto pasado. Han sido buenos conmigo cuando no conocía a nadie, pero eso no les da derecho de actuar de esa manera. No los he visto desde esa noche y no volveré a hacerlo si insisten en esa actitud, que es bastante infantil, dicho sea de paso.

―No quiero que por mi culpa te quedes sin amigos…

―No me quedaré sin amigos. Además, toda la culpa no fue de ellos, yo tendría que haber hecho algo en el momento para detenerlos. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió, lamento que te hayas sentido mal por mi culpa…

―Deja de culparte, Edward. Eso ya pasó, pero sigo lamentando que cortaras relación con ellos por mi culpa…

―Oye, no me voy a quedar solo, tengo otros amigos, ¿acaso no te he hablado de Alec?

― ¿Alec? No, creo que no.

―Bueno, lo conocerás y verás que no es como ellos. Jamás te haría sentir mal, lo juro… de lo contrario lo golpearía y lo dejaría sin alimento… Y hablando de alimento, ¿has hablado con Charlie?

― ¿Sobre la cena de anoche? No ha dejado de repetirlo, una y otra vez. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, él fue quien me habló de Alec, el rubio boxeador o algo así. Además, me dijo que conoció a Jamie, que es un niño muy lindo.

―Lo es ―admitió Edward con orgullo. ―Lo pasamos muy bien… y lo mejor para Charlie es que comió hasta que se hartó.

―Así me lo dijo. ―Se quedó en silencio, pero sonriendo, seguramente recordando el entusiasmo con que Charlie le había contado de su salida de chicos y de lo feliz que se sentía de tener nuevos amigos. Entonces fue ella la que extendió la mano que durante todo ese rato Edward no había soltado, apretándole las suyas. ―Gracias por ser tan bueno con Charlie. No muchas personas se toman el tiempo de conocerlo, todos asumen que es un mendigo que recita poemas en la escalinata de la biblioteca, por eso lo ignoran.

―Charlie es mucho más que eso, es un hombre con el que te puedes sentar a conversar sobre cualquier cosa, además se nota que es un hombre letreado.

―Y lo es, puedes preguntárselo a Carlisle, tu maestro, él lo conoce bien y te puede contar muchas más cosas de su historia académica que yo misma.

―Seguro lo haré.

―Y por cierto, sobre lo que me preguntaste al principio, tengo diecinueve años, para que lo sepas.

―Pues pareces mucho mayor…

―Fui padre a los diecisiete, maduré un poco antes.

―Yo tengo veintiuno, por lo que soy mayor aquí, y deberás hacer lo que te diga.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―preguntó, encantado por la forma en que la chica coqueteaba con él, dejando atrás el mal rato que los había tenido distanciados por ocho largos días.

Ella se mordía el labio desprovisto de maquillaje, pensando probablemente en algo para proponerle a Edward, que en ese momento estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Entonces el sonido del teléfono dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que ella estaba usando, interrumpió el momento, desconcentrándola del dialogo entre ambos para atender a quien sea que estuviera llamando.

Lamentablemente, su sonrisa y su buen ánimo se esfumó de un sopetón cuando miró en la pantalla. Edward se percató que la chica dio un respingo, abrió grandemente sus ojos y se apresuró en rechazar la llamada, metiendo el teléfono al fondo de su mochila. Después de eso quedó muy nerviosa, guardando el libro mientras miraba hacia todos lados, como olvidando que Edward estaba frente a ella.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― ¿Uhm?

― ¿Quién te llamó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así de nerviosa?

―Lo siento, Edward. Es tarde y tengo práctica ―respondió apresuradamente, levantándose del suelo, siguiéndola Edward que también se puso de pie. Le tomó las manos y con esto la obligó a calmarse.

―Bella, puedes confiar en mi…

―Ahora no, Edward, por favor…

―Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero dime, cuándo voy a volver a verte.

―Llámame esta tarde, después de las ocho y prometo responder. Ahí podemos coordinar algo, juro que esta vez contestaré tus llamados.

―Te llamaré.

Ella sonrió tenuemente, se acercó a él para dejar un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta alejándose en dirección al edificio.

Edward se quedó allí de pie por un buen rato hasta incluso después que ella desapareciera de su vista, extrañado del todo por la forma en que ella reaccionó con esa llamada entrante, la que se apuró en rechazar. ¿Quién sería aquel que la ponía tan nerviosa?

Con esa pregunta se fue hasta su apartamento, donde al llegar se encontró con Mike sentado en la barra de la cocina, hablando con Alec.

―Ey, que tal ―saludó Edward a su hermano, a la vez que dejaba su mochila sobre el sofá y los libros sobre la mesa de centro. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el banco junto a su hermano, que simplemente lo miraba sin decir nada.

―Michael llegó hace un rato. Lo estaba invitando a almorzar, pero justo recibí una llamada de mi madre, que me dice que está aquí en la ciudad, así que iré con ella.

―Dale mis saludos.

―En tu nombre.

Alec se despidió rápido de los hermanos y salió del apartamento dejando a los hermanos solos. Edward, un poco incomodo ante la mirada nada feliz de su hermano, se levantó y caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacando desde adentro una caja de jugo, ofreciéndole una a su hermano, el que por supuesto rechazó.

―Por qué vas a regañarme, Mike ―le preguntó Edward con tono resignado.

―Por qué dices que vengo a regañarte, Edward ―respondió el hermano mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

―Es cosa de verte la cara. Si solo te falta gruñir…

Michael suspiró y relajó su postura, poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, mirando con desaprobación a su hermano.

―Ayer, Victoria llevó a Ángela a cenar a mi departamento. Me sorprendí de verla y le dije que podía llamarte para invitarte, pero ella dijo que seguro no te aceptarías, porque estaba ella allí.

Edward simplemente suspiró, llevándose la bombilla a la boca, succionando del jugo, deseando rodar los ojos y protestar contra la chica a la que desconocía.

― ¿Me puedes explicar lo que sucedió con ella? ―insistió Michael ―Yo pensé que ustedes dos…

―Pues pensaste mal, y ella también ―aclaró con voz tajante. ―Somos amigos, o lo éramos. Las cosas iban bien entre nosotros y no te puedo negar que había algo especial, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ella se ilusionó como lo hice yo con esa relación, pero siempre fui sincero con ella, nunca forcé nada y siempre insistí en dejar y esperar a que las cosas se dieran de forma natural, pero no ocurrió porque las cosas cambiaron para mí.

Mike arrugó el entrecejo y reacomodó en su sitio, alzando las mangas de su camisa azul hasta los codos. Observó a su hermano y supo que éste estaba diciendo la verdad, aun así lamentaba que una chica como Ángela sufriera por una amor esquivo como el de Edward, quien parece tenía intereses por otro lado.

―Habló de una "amiga" que llevaste a un bar, y que por culpa de ella saliste de improviso y la dejaste sola.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ―protestó Edward, tomándose la cabeza ― ¡Eso no es cierto! Realmente no puedo creer que haya ido contigo para acusarme…

―Dejaste de verla de la noche a la mañana, después que la ilusionaste.

―Eso no es así, Michael, ya te lo expliqué solo para que lo entendieras, y te pido por favor que no te metas en eso.

―No me puedes pedir eso, Edward… además, ¿Quién es esa chica?

―Se trata de Bella. ―Edward carraspeó y volvió a beber para darse un poco de tiempo y "modificar" un poco su historia con Bella. ―La conocí antes de llegar aquí, y nos reencontramos hace un tiempo. Las cosas entre nosotros son… especiales. Ella es importante para mí.

― ¿Si es importante para ti, por qué comenzaste a salir con Ángela? Vale, entiendo que no fue tu intención ilusionarla porque sí, pero si ya de antes conocías a esta chica, por qué pensaste que había una posibilidad de que se dieran cosas especiales con ella.

―Estaba pasando el tiempo, y no tenía noticias de Bella. Había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla, pero nos reencontramos y toda mi atención fue de ella. Tuve la intención de hablarle a Ángela y decírselo yo mismo, pero pasó lo de esa noche, donde dicho sea de paso, las cosas no se dieron como ella te las dijo.

―Pues está bien, te comprendo, pero entonces habla con ella. La chica realmente creía que se podía dar una relación de pareja entre ambos. Ustedes dos se llevaban bien, eso lo vi, no lo imaginé, así que por respeto a esa amistad, háblale y sé sincero, ¿vale?

―Lo haré.

Mike, un poco más tranquilo, se relajó y tomó de la frutera que había sobre la encimera, un plátano. Junto a ella, había una foto enmarcada donde aparecía James cargando a Jamie recién nacido, no pudiendo resistirse la tentación de tomar esa foto y mirarla con nostalgia y dolor.

―En julio se cumple un año, y hemos averiguado tan poco… me siento tan culpable.

―No es justo que ni tú ni yo nos sintamos culpables. A James no le gustaría eso.

―Tampoco le gustaría saber que las causales de su asesinato se han desestimado por falta de pruebas.

Edward arrojó al papelero el envase vacío de su jugo y afirmó sus codos contra la encimera, pensando en lo que habría hecho James en sus zapatos. Habría buscado él mismo alguna pista que sirviera como medio de prueba, y se hubiera encadenado afuera del servicio de investigación hasta que tomaran el caso con la importancia que se merecía, porque se trataba de la vida de una persona y no la de un perro al que habían atropellado, provocándole la muerte… aunque probablemente por un perro también lo hubiera hecho. No quería que James, donde quiera que estuviera, pensara que Edward lo había olvidado porque no era cierto. Cada día lo recordaba y se lamentara que no estuviera viviendo la vida que ambos soñaron por culpa de alguien que pasó de prestarle ayuda después de haberlo atropellado.

Sin querer se dio cuenta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la que se secó rápidamente. _"El dolor no se olvida, el dolor se mimetiza con la vida y se hace parte del camino que se recorre hasta que llega nuestra propia muerte y comprendemos el para qué de nuestro sufrimiento"_ escribió él en alguna de las publicaciones para la revista digital de la faculta, que le dedicó a su hermano, y donde hablaba del dolor de la perdida que él parecía comprender tan bien a sus diecinueve años de edad.

― ¿Te conté que tengo una reunión con una editorial?

Mike dejó de mirar la fotografía y fijó sus ojos asombrados en Edward.

― ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho!

―Porque no he querido hacer alarde de eso, cuando apenas será una reunión. Es una editorial emergente que está reclutando nuevos talentos. Leyeron la revista digital y les pareció interesante lo que escribí allí, por lo que se comunicaron con mi maestro y agendaron una reunión.

Le siguió comentando los detalles y lo que presentaría, sobre sus escritos y sobre la historia en curso de la que presentaría un sumario y el contexto en general, a ver si les interesaba a la editorial.

Michael se sintió muy orgulloso de que su hermano estuviera consiguiendo tan importante logro a tan temprana edad y cuando recién estaba descubriendo la técnica y preparándose con conocimientos. Sabía que estaba hecho para cosas grandes, para impactar al resto con sus escritos y ser reconocido por eso.

―Vas a dejarlos con la boca abierta, estoy seguro.

―Quiero ir a mi ritmo, no quiero que me obliguen a escribir cuando tengo tantas otras cosas, como la universidad, mi trabajo en la revista. Además está Jamie, que bastante culpable me siento de dejarlo gran parte del día en una guardería, cuando yo sería quien tendría que estarlo cuidando…

―Su madre te lo dejó y te abandonó con él. Ella tendría que compartir contigo la responsabilidad, pero no lo hizo. Prácticamente estás solo cuidando del niño, y lo estás haciendo muy bien, tienes que sentirte orgulloso de eso.

―De cualquier manera, me presentaré a esa reunión y veré cómo se dan las cosas. De ahí tomaré una decisión, no sin pensar en todo.

―Y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, ya sabes.

―Lo sé, Mike.

―Sé que… tu relación conmigo no es tan cercana como la que tenías con James, que la complicidad entre ambos es algo que no podría suplir nunca, pero aun así, quiero que sepas que estoy de manera incondicional para ti, ¿está bien?

―Lo he sabido siempre, Mike. Ahora, dejemos de andar lamentándonos como dos viejos y preparemos algo para comer.

― ¿No podríamos pedir algo…?

― ¡No seas perezoso, Mike!

Michael se fue a su trabajo a eso de las cuatro, después que almorzaran y vieran un partido de futbol en la televisión, pidiéndole a Edward que se reunieran a almorzar pronto, pues también extrañaba a Jamie, a quien apenas vio cuando Edward fue de una carrera a buscarlo a la guardería.

Después de eso, hizo dormir a su hijo y se instaló en la sala con sus libros y sus textos de estudio, donde estuvo concentrado hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando reapareció Alec, el que abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que el mismo Edward le había dado.

Asomó la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo, quien de regreso lo miró con extrañeza por la forma tan rara de comportarse.

― ¿Por qué no entras?

―Porque no vengo solo…. ¿Adivina a quien me encontré de camino aquí?

―No sé…

Entonces abrió la puerta y a su lado apareció Bella, con las manos en su espalda mirando hacia él con la sonrisa que lograba derretir el corazón de Edward, el que se puso de pie y estampó en su rostro la misma sonrisa de bobo que siempre que la veía.

―Hola ―la saludó, acercándose a la puerta para hacerla pasar, ignorando a Alec que se había quedado a un lado de ella, mirando con burla la cara de bobo de su amigo.

—Estaba hablando con Charlie cuando él se acercó y se presentó como el famoso Alec, la promesa del boxeo nacional, mejor amigo tuyo.

― ¡Ese soy yo! ―exclamó, alzando ambas manos como un campeón, dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto para dejar a la parejita a solas.

Edward rodó los ojos, cerró la puerta e invitó a Bella a sentarse en el sofá que él había estado ocupando para estudiar.

―Me alegro que para variar Alec haya tenido una buena idea y te haya invitado a venir.

―Pero estabas estudiando…

―Y me hace falta distraerme o se me van a achicharrar las neuronas. ¿Tu ensayo estuvo bien?

―Agotador, pero salió muy bien, pero también me hacía falta distraerme. Por eso cuando Alec se presentó y me invitó a venir, acepté. Le dije que podíamos pedir una pizza y ver películas, o algo así.

―Pizza y películas suena bien, de verdad.

Ella sonrió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, marcando un número que tenía guardado en su memoria. Al instante saludó a una mujer y le pidió que le preparara dos pizzas familiares, la especialidad de la casa, y que se las llevara al campus, oyendo la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, todo esto mientras Edward seguía mirándola como un verdadero bobo.

Cuando colgó la llamada, guardó su teléfono y le explicó a Edward:

―La madre de una amiga tiene una pizzería con recetas caseras. Le pedí que trajera las que son su especialidad. ¡Ya verán lo deliciosas que son!

― ¿Oímos mal o están hablando de comida? ―preguntó Alec, apareciendo por la puerta del dormitorio con cierto niño en brazos, el que acababa de despertar.

Bella torció la boca con ternura cuando vio al niño, sentimiento que se incrementó cuando vio a Edward levantarse del sillón y caminar hasta su amigo para tomar a su hijo entre los brazos, besar su mejilla y acercarlo hasta ella.

―Bueno, él es el galán de la casa, Jamie ―con voz llena de orgullo, Edward se lo presentó Bella, mientras peinaba la delicada cabellera rubia de su hijo, el que miraba con curiosidad a la nueva amiga de su papá. ―Acaba de despertarse, pero en general suele ser…

No tuvo que decir más, pues el niño se removió de los brazos de su padre y con su pequeño dedito índice apuntó hasta un medallón con forma de libélula que estaba usando Bella. Volvió a removerse, haciéndose hacia adelante, atreviéndose Bella a tomarlo por el torso y sentarlo en su regazo a la vez que le mostraba el ave que no era más que bisutería. El niño tomó la pieza en sus manitos y la miró con curiosidad mientras ella le explicaba qué se trataba.

― ¡Hacen linda pareja! ―exclamó Alec que se había quedado de pie detrás de Edward, el que giró la cabeza automáticamente hacia su amigo, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, como preguntándole qué demonios estaba diciendo. Enseguida Alec rectificó: ―Me refiero a Jamie y Bella, ¿no lo crees, Edward?

―Es un niño muy lindo ―dijo ella, mirando a Jamie y luego a Edward ―es encantador.

―Se parece mucho a su padre…

―Alec…

Bella simplemente se río y siguió mirando al niño, quien parece se sentía muy cómodo sentado sobre las piernas que la chica, la que le hacía cosquillas provocando la risita coqueta del niño que le seguía al juego a Bella, el que la conquistó tan rápido como lo hizo con su padre.

Después de un rato en el que Jamie se negó a abandonar los brazos de Bella, Alec y Edward se ocupar de buscar una buena película en la televisión, no sin antes pasar por los canales deportivos. Luego de un momento, Bella y Alec salieron hasta la planta baja del edificio para recibir el pedido de pizzas mientras Edward le daba la leche a su hijo antes de hacerlo dormir.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le preguntaba Edward a su hijo mientras le daba su biberón ―Bella, me refiero… porque tu padre está loco por ella. ¿Crees que hacemos una linda pareja, como dijo Alec?

Se rio de lo tonto que parecía que estuviera dialogando de esas cosas con su hijo, pero para él era importante saber que tenía la aprobación de su hijo, la que sintió cuando vio la forma en que Bella y Jamie se relacionaron. ¿No era esa otra señal que el destino le estaba dando? ¿No tendría que tomar el consejo de Alec y decirle de una buena vez lo que sentía por ella?

Jamie se durmió después que Bella y Alec regresaran con la pizza y se acomodaran frente al televisor a ver una película que vieron en la programación. Devoraron las pizzas que Bella encargó, reconociendo lo bien que sabían y lo diferente que eran de las pizzas que preparaban en los negocios, guardando el contacto para una próxima vez.

A la hora que ella pensó era prudente partir, se puso de pie y se despidió de Edward y de Alec, éste último golpeó a su amigo con el codo justo en sus costillas para que despabilara y acompañara a la chica hasta su casa, ¿cómo la iba a dejar atravesar sola cuando era casi medianoche?

Caminaron despacio hasta el estacionamiento, después de convencer Edward a la chica de dejar que la llevara a su casa en coche, que esas horas no eran seguras para un paseo. Ella accedió y aprovecharon de hablar, recordando Bella que había un viejo cuaderno con escritos de Charlie, de la época de estudiante del hombre que ahora se conformaba con sentarse en la escalera de la biblioteca, recitar poemas y hablar con quién pasara por allí y le dedicara un poco de tiempo.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes escritos suyos? ¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

―Había olvidado que lo tenía. No me los dio él, simplemente los encontré en unas cajas que me dio para tirar alguna vez que hicimos aseo en su pieza.

― ¿Y me podrías mostrar ese cuaderno?

―Claro, los tengo en mi piso.

Edward sonrió y giró en la esquina hacia la derecha, siguiendo las indicaciones de Bella para llegar al lugar donde vivía.

El edificio de cuatro pisos era similar al que habitaba Edward, pero por lo que Bella le comentó, los departamentos eran más pequeños, pero que eran bastante cómodos para lo que ella necesitaba, pues además quedaban muy cerca de la universidad, solo a un par de cuadras que podía sin problemas, recorrer caminando. Ella vivía en el segundo piso, en un departamento de puerta gris que tenía el número 203 en el frontis, el que ella abrió, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Edward antes de hacerlo entrar.

―Es pequeño, pero es lo que necesito…

―Anda ya, entremos de una vez ―la animó Edward, empujándola levemente por la espalda.

Encendió la luz y dejó ver un espacio amplio de ladrillos pintados de blanco y ventanas viejas, espacio lleno de cosas que personalizaban y dejaban ver la personalidad de la chica llenando cada lugar. Ornamentos artesanales de todos colores, recortes de periódicos pegados o fotografías sacadas de ese mismo lugar. Un viejo sofá cubierto con echarpe hindú lleno de brillos y colores característicos, igual que las fundas de los cojines que había esparcidos por todos lados, incluso sobre el suelo, donde al centro del espacio que constituía la sala, una gruesa y vieja alfombra verde, amarillo y azul. Tres sillas esparcidas, igual de viejas que el resto del mobiliario, ninguna igual a la otra, lo mismo que la mesa de café pintada de blanco, probablemente por ella, donde sobre ésta había un sinfín de cosas que él no pudo enumerar en el primero momento.

Había muchas plantas sobre el suelo y colgadas desde el techo en mallas trenzadas. En una esquina un pequeño espacio que constituía la cocina, apenas con lo básico, y una única puerta interior que daba hasta el baño. En el otro costado, in viejo biombo que en otra vida podría haber sido una puerta francesa, servía como división de donde parecía estar la cama de Bella, que Edward ni se atrevió a mirar.

Se inclinó junto a la ruma de libros que había apilados en el suelo, mientras ella buscaba el cuaderno con los escritos de Charlie, y miró la variedad extraña de títulos para todos los gustos, desde Tolstói hasta Sylvain Reynard. Sacó uno de este último autor para hojearlo cuando algo más fuera de los libros llamó la atención de Edward: sobre su cabeza y pegado al muro, un cuadro de corcho donde había recortes de revistas y viejas fotografías colgados en ella, y además de eso, y para sorpresa de Edward, había extractos de sus publicaciones en la revista digital que ella había impreso, pensamientos y poemas que eran creación de este estudiante de literatura que no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar a esa sorpresa que no se esperó. Ella antes le había dicho que era seguidora de sus escritos, pensando él que era una broma, pero al parecer no era puro halago. Incluso estaba el papel arrugado, con su puño y letra que ella llevaba el día que se encontraron en la biblioteca.

― ¿Te parece una locura? ―preguntó Bella ganándose junto a él, mirando su diario mural. ―En este lugar hay cosas que significan algo para mi, por eso están tus publicaciones. Ésta es la que más me gusta…

Sacó del corcho un trozo de papel donde u poema corto que él había escrito, el que leyó en voz alta:

 _"Desierto_

 _hoy tu nombre es ausencia_

 _metáfora de soledad mordente_

 _paisaje del desprecio_

 _anhelo de lluvia que no llega_

 _de nube que se muestra_

 _y vuela hacia otras tierras._

 _Ay desierto_

 _tan exacta sincronía_

 _con mi desolación" (**)_

Entonces Edward se dejó ir, dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran y que lo dominaran, dejando a un lado sus cuestionamientos y atreviéndose finalmente a enfrentarse a esas emociones por la chica que aquel momento recitaba uno de sus poemas. Miró su perfil delicado, la forma en cómo sus labios se movían dándole la entonación perfecta, siendo todo lo que necesitó para dar un par de pasos, tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirar sus ojos y luego sus labios antes de besarlos.

Su boca había comenzado con prudencia, suavemente, degustando poco a poco esos labios, los que con facilidad podría acostumbrarse a besar por el resto de sus días. Inhaló y exhaló lento por la nariz cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre su torso y subir hasta sus hombros y luego hasta su cuello, abriendo su boca en invitación a que profundizara ese beso, mensaje que fue bien recibido por Edward cuando su lengua salió al encuentro de la de ella, reaccionando él con un gemido ronco a la vez que Bella pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando necesitaron apartarse en busca de aire, quedando con sus frentes pegadas y sus ojos cerrados. Edward fue el primero en romper la barrera del silencio:

―La primera ver que te vi, a través de una ventana cuando ibas dentro del vagón del tren, sentí que todo a mi alrededor y bajo mis pies desaparecía. Quise correr entre el gentío para alcanzarte, pero el tren comenzó a moverse y fue demasiado tarde. Desde ese día te busqué sin cesar, hasta que como un milagro, apareciste esa tarde en la biblioteca…

Bella sonrió y mordió su labio, aun sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, pues no quería que los colores vivos y brillantes que estaba imaginándose tras el beso con él, desapareciera.

―Es tan increíble lo que dices… que me hayas visto en ese tren…

―Pero es la verdad, lo juro.

Fuegos artificiales y descargas eléctricas fue poco para describir lo que la pareja sintió desde ahí en adelante, cada vez que se besaban, cosa que hicieron mucho de ahí en adelante, olvidándose del motivo por el que Edward había llegado al apartamento de la chica, acomodándose ambos en el viejo sofá, abrazados como si lo hubieran hecho tantas otras veces… igual como se sentían cada vez que se besaban, sus bocas acoplándose tan bien una junto a la otra, como si hubiera sido una de tantas otras veces, sin quitarle la emoción al encuentro.

Se observaron en silencio, otras veces se susurraban cosas tiernas, él alabando la forma almendrada de sus ojos que muchas noches no lo dejaron dormir, y ella recitándole frases que él mismo había escrito y que en ella habían calado tan hondo.

Siguieron besándose como algo natural entre los dos, hasta que Edward supo, era el momento de marchar. Después de cinco o diez minutos despidiéndose en la puerta del apartamento, Edward se encaminó hasta su casa como montado sobre una nube. Finalmente para él, las piezas de ese puzle estaban completas.

Alec estaba viendo una segunda película aquella noche cuando Edward regresó, y no fue necesario que dijera nada, simplemente le bastó ver su rostro iluminado y sonriente. El boxeador se carcajeó y Edward lo imitó dejándose caer junto a él en el sofá.

―Entonces, ¿se siente bien estar saliendo con una chica que es mayor que tú?

―Sí, maldita sea ―reconoció Edward, con su sonrisa atravesándole el rostro ―es increíble.

― ¿Y cómo besa?

―Como los dioses.

Edward se levantó a la mañana siguiente con idéntico ánimo con el que se durmió. La última cosa antes de dormirse fue enviarle un mensaje a Bella, que le respondió casi al segundo, de la misma forma que lo habían estado haciendo durante la última media hora. Asimismo, después de despertar y vestir a Jamie, con su cabello bien engominado y peinado hacia un lado, le sacó una fotografía donde el niño lanzaba un beso con su mano y que envió a Bella por supuesto y la que respondió enviando emoticones con corazones en los ojos.

Salió del apartamento dejando a su hijo en la guardería, donde fue Rosalie Hale quien lo recibió. Esbozó una sonrisa tirante a Edward quien apenas la miró, diciéndole que pasaría por el niño a mediodía.

―No te has pasado por el pub últimamente…

Edward sonrió sin que la apreciación de Rosalie la causara gracia, sino más bien parecía ser una burla.

― ¿De verdad, Rosalie?

―Edward, no queríamos hacerte sentir mal…

―Lo siento, Rosalie ―la interrumpió Edward sin darle espacio para sus disculpas poco creíbles para él. ―Voy retrasado. Adiós.

Caminó por el campus hasta la facultad, donde se encontró con sus amigos que estaban comentando qué temas abordarían en el ensayo que debían entregar como trabajo final del año académico. Hablaron un poco antes de entrar y coordinaron reunirse para discutir el texto que acababan de analizar en la clase que duró casi dos horas.

Saliendo de la sala se encaminó hacia la biblioteca con la intención de estudiar, llevándose una sorpresa que no vio venir, ni siquiera con la conversación que tuvo con su hermano durante el día anterior. Ángela estaba esperándolo en la escalinata de la biblioteca, donde en un costado se encontraba Charlie hablando con un par de jóvenes que se veían interesados en lo que le hombre les decía. Quiso acercarse por curiosidad para escucharlos, pero prefirió hacerle frente a la inesperada visita que sonrió con tirantez cuando él se le acercó, no respondiendo Edward de la misma forma como otras veces lo hubiera hecho. Simplemente inspiró y se paró frente a ella, mirándola seriamente ante el evidente nerviosismo de la chica.

―Te estaba buscando.

―Que tal, Ángela.

―Yo quería hablar un momento contigo, ¿es posible?  
―Claro…

Edward miró a su alrededor y vio bajo un álamo, un viejo banco de concreto desocupado, invitando a la chica a caminar hacia allí con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando pasó frente a Charlie y los otros dos jóvenes, el hombre interrumpió su relato para alzar su mano y saludar a su amigo, saludo que Edward respondió con igual entusiasmo.

Dejó caer la mochila en el césped y los libros que llevaba en los brazos los puso al centro del banco, sentándose él del otro lado, como usando los libros como muro divisorio entre la chica y él. Ella tragó grueso y se acomodó, acomodándose de tal manera que la falda azul que llevaba no se arrugara. Puso sus manos sobre sus piernas y se quedó por un momento, pensando en la forma en cómo empezar la conversación, mientras Edward la miraba de forma impasible.

―Te debo una disculpa… por lo que pasó la otra noche. Me tomé atribuciones que no me correspondían e hice sentir mal a tu amiga. Lo siento.

―Lo esperé de ellos, Ángela, pero no de ti ―reconoció mirando el rostro compungido de la chica. ―No entiendo la reacción que tuvieron con ella, se trataba en ese momento simplemente de una amiga a la que quería invitar a que conociera a mi círculo.

Ángela arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y torció su cabeza, procesando los dichos de Edward y asaltándole una pregunta, la que le hizo saber no dejando pasar más tiempo.

―Dices que en ese momento se trataba de una amiga… ¿han cambiado las cosas entre ustedes?

Edward sintió que esa era la explicación que tenía pendiente de darle a Ángela, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de haberla ilusionado y haberse ilusionado él mismo cuando pensó que nunca encontraría a Bella, pero el milagro se dio y las cosas cambiaron.

―A Bella la conocí antes de llegar aquí ―comenzó diciendo, repitiendo la explicación que le dio a su hermano sobre su relación con ella. ―Con ella sentí cosas… intensas, pero entonces no se dio nada entre nosotros. Dejé de verla y pensé que no volvería a encontrármela otra vez, pero no fue así. Pasaron varios meses antes de volver a encontrarla y enterarme que estudiaba aquí… y entonces, todo lo que sentí por ella aquel entonces se reactivó.

Ella otra vez apartó la vista del rostro de Edward, poniéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja, dándose por enterada de lo que él estaba explicándolo. Pero ella tenía latente en su memoria y en su corazón, los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos, cuando se besaron, cuando él la miraba, cuando le dijo que sería fácil quererla… ¿qué había pasado con todo aquello?

―Pero cuando nosotros estábamos juntos… ―su voz se quebró y sus ojos picaron violentamente, a punto de desbordarse en llanto cuando volvió a mirarlo ―pensé que tú me querías…

―Ángela, sigo sintiendo el mismo cariño por ti, y debes ser sincera y recordar que siempre te dije la verdad. ―Hizo un gesto de frustración con su boca, y apartando la pila de libros que había dejado entre ambos, se le acercó y le tomó de las manos mirando sus ojos castaños ―Yo también pensé que lo nuestro tomaría el curso normal de las relaciones, así lo sentía, pero todo cambió cuando Bella reapareció en mi vida. Lamento haberte ilusionado, de verdad lo siento y me duele que me mires como lo estás haciendo ahora, pero no podría estar contigo cuando mis sentimientos están con otra persona, no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió ligero, cerrando los ojos y buscando en esos segundos algo de calma en su corazón herido.

― ¿Entonces, tú y ella están juntos? ―se atrevió a preguntar, para que de una vez Edward acabara con cualquier ilusión que aún quedara en ella. Entonces él lo hizo, torciendo su boca y moviendo su boca

―Sí, lo estamos.

―Pero esa noche la presentaste como tu amiga…

―Y entonces lo era ―se apresuró en explicar. ―Ella se sintió bastante mal por como la trataron, e incluso se alejó de mí por eso, pero hablamos y le dije lo que sentía por ella. Es reciente, solo ayer ella y yo comenzamos una relación.

―Oh… bueno, yo…

―Ángela, perdóname si te hice daño, perdóname por no haberte hablado de esto antes, pero todo pasó rápido… y yo no pensé en nada más…

―No tienes que pedirme perdón, la tonta fui yo de enamorarme tan rápido de ti y de haberme ilusionado con que finalmente me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti…

Se puso de pie rápidamente, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando el camino por donde echarse a correr y poder llorar con libertad. Edward también lo hizo, intentando sujetarla por las manos, apartándose ella y negando el contacto.

―Ángela…

―No volveré a molestarte y por favor, pídele disculpas de mi parte, no sé por qué reaccioné de esa manera esa oscuridad. ―Dijo, todo el tiempo evitando la mirada de Edward. ―Ahora me voy, no te quito más tiempo.

―Ángela, un momento. ―alcanzó a retenerla tomándola por el brazo, mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que rompieron su corazón. ―No quiero que te vayas así, pensando que es mi intención no volver a verte más. Te tengo mucho cariño y no me gustaría…

―No podría… ―Ángela sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, apartándose del toque de Edward que le quemaba la piel. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y exponer su dolor antes él. ―No podría soportar verte con ella. Esto es muy reciente y yo… no estoy preparada. No puedo estar cerca de ti. Adiós Edward.

Prácticamente la chica se echó a correr mientras que Edward se quedaba allí parado, viéndola alejarse, sintiendo en su pecho una pena enorme por haberle hecho daño a una chica que sabía, ya había sufrido antes por amor. Era sincero cuando decía que podría haberse enamorado de ella, hubiera sido fácil, eso sin contar que Bella hubiera aparecido en su vida.

Suspiró con pesar, volviendo a dejarse caer sobre el asiento de concreto, lamentándose de haber herido sin intención a Ángela. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Afirmó los codos sobre las rodillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo una y otra vez, mirando el césped, pensando en qué hacer con esa chica de ese momento en adelante. Entonces alcanzó a percatarse de un par de Converse que aparecieron en su campo visual. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y vio a Bella mirarle con ojos apenados. Él sonrió con tristeza y volvió a bajar la cabeza, sacudiéndola ligeramente a la vez que ella se sentaba a su lado y afirmaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―No creas que te ando vigilando. Solo pasé a saludar a Charlie y te vi desde allí.

―Lo siento ―susurró él, buscando la mano de la chica hasta que la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

Bella lo miró y sonrió, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de volver a recostarse contra él.

―No te disculpes conmigo, ¿o piensas que vengo lista para hacerte una escena digna de una telenovela? Esa noche vi como esa chica te miraba, y puedo entender lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

―le dije la verdad, no dejé espacio para que se siguiera ilusionando con algo que no ocurriría, al menos no conmigo.

― ¿Soy yo la que debe entonces sentirse culpable?

―No culpable… pero ella se merecía mi sinceridad, merecía saber que no puedo intentar nada con ella cuando estoy todo el tiempo pensando y suspirando por ti.

―Me alegra saber que no soy solo yo la que anda como boba suspirando por los pasillos de la universidad, y espero con todo mi corazón ser merecedora de todo lo que sientes por mi, incluso por haberle roto el corazón a esa chica, cosa que no disfruto.

Edward giró su cabeza y la miró, sonriéndole. Besó su frente y se enderezó, abrazándola por la cintura, sintiéndose realmente afortunado, a pesar de todo.

―Pensé que estarías en clases o en ensayo.

―Precisamente hacia allá me dirigía, no sin antes pasar a darle un beso a Charlie.

― ¿Y yo?

Bella sonrió y dejó caer sus labios sobre los de Edward tiernamente, después de haber extrañado el contacto con ellos durante gran parte de la noche y lo que llevaba de día. Había pasado por afuera de la biblioteca central con la esperanza de verlo, observando a hurtadillas la última parte del dialogo que él sostuvo con la chica que se echó a correr por el campus. Después de eso vio que el ánimo de Edward decayó, no pensándolo dos veces para acercársele y ofrecerle lo que fuera necesario para levantar su decaído ánimo.

Cuando se apartaron, ella sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y desbloqueándolo, le mostró la pantalla a Edward donde aparecía nada menos que Jamie, muy bien peinado, enviándole un beso con la mano. Era la fotografía que esa misma mañana le enviaron y que ella adoró, poniéndola como fondo en la pantalla de su teléfono.

― ¡Es tan tierno!

―Canalla con suerte ―comentó en broma Edward, mirando la foto de su hijo ―acabas de conocerlo y ya lo tienes de protector de pantalla, enviándote besos.

Entonces Bella, rápidamente buscó la aplicación de la cámara fotográfica de su teléfono y la preparó para autorretratarse con Edward, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y él sonreía con picardía hacia la cámara.

Usó la fotografía para dejarla como pantalla de bloqueo, enviándosela a Edward para que él también la tuviera en su móvil.

―Por cierto, hice una cita con Alec…

― ¿Perdona? ―preguntó, levantando una de sus cejas. Ella rodó los ojos y le explicó:

―Iremos al gimnasio donde practica y me enseñará algunos golpes de box. Él me enseñará a dar algunos derechazos y yo veré que puedo hacer por él enseñándole algunos pasos de baile.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo… ¿tú boxeando?

―Es un buen método para botar el estrés ―le dijo, riéndose de él. ―Entonces, ¿te lamentas o nos acompañas? Jamie viene, por supuesto.

― ¿Y a qué hora es la cita?

―A las siete.

―Pasaré por Jamie a mediodía e iré a casa a escribir allí mientras paso un rato con mi hijo. Puedes alcanzarnos ahí a cualquier hora en la tarde antes de ir con Alec.

―Allí estaré ―respondió ella, volviendo a besar los labios de su chico, esta vez respondiendo él con un poco más de ansia, tomando su rostro entre las manos, profundizando el beso.

Con los pómulos enrojecidos y el corazón martillándole a todo lo que da, Bella se despidió de Edward y corrió hasta el ensayo donde ya iba un poco retrasada, quedándose él unos segundos más sentado bajo el álamo, volviendo a pensar en lo afortunado que era, a pesar de todo.

Estuvo en la tarde con su hijo mirando los dibujos animados y disfrutando de lo parlanchín que se había puesto su hijo, repitiendo los colores que había aprendido, los nombres y las cosas. Estaba creciendo muy rápido y se notaba un niño despierto y muy inteligente.

― ¡ _Atul,_ _vede_ , rojo, _amillillo_! ―exclamaba Jamie con orgullo los colores recién aprendidos ― ¡El auto! ¡Papá! ¡Tele! ¡Baca, _pero_ , _tatito_! ¡Chao tía!

Edward se reía y enseñaba a pronunciar correctamente, y el niño lo miraba con su cejo arrugado, muy concentrado, de tal manera de hacerlo bien como su padre le decía.

Habló con Alec, que disfrutó de que Jamie tomara el auricular y lo llamara por su nombre, _"Alett_ ", derritiéndose de ternura por su inteligente y vivaz sobrino, al que le iba a enseñar muchas cosas, partiendo por esa noche cuando le enseñara sus primeros golpes sobre el cuadrilátero.

― ¡Sobre mi cadáver vas a enseñarle eso a Jamie! Ya tengo suficiente con enterarme que Bella y tu hicieron planes para que le enseñes…

― ¿Y no se te hace sexi ver a tu chica vestida con una camiseta de tirantes, pantalones cortitos y unos lindos guantes de box? ¡Eres muy afortunado, Edward!

El joven sacudió la cabeza y colgó la llamada cuando golpearon a la puerta. Pensó alegremente que podía tratarse de Bella, pero era demasiado temprano. Se levantó para abrir, encontrándose con su hermano en el pasillo, con varias bolsas de regalo.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó Edward cuando él pasó, dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá.

―Esto es un montón de ropa para Jamie ―dijo, besando la mejilla de su sobrino y entregándole un juego didáctico de madera, muy vintage, con formas de todos los colores que debían ser puestas en su lugar. El niño miró los colores con curiosidad y comenzó a ponerse en marcha con el juego que para él era todo un desafío ―Hay que comenzar a estimularlo. Sé que lo haces, y se nota…

― ¡Rojo! —exclamó el niño levantando la pieza de madera del color que él decía, llevándose los vítores de su padre y su tío que celebraron su destreza.

―Sí, le ha hecho bien la guardería ―dijo Edward mirando con profundo amor a su hijo. ―Siempre aprende algo nuevo. Michael sonrió y le golpeó el brazo a su hermano.

―Pues hay que seguir haciéndolo. Bueno, fui de compras, y me entusiasmé. Traje algo para ti y para el niño.

― ¿Me compraste ropa? ―preguntó Edward, mirando las bolsas y sacando de éstas las prendas que su hermano había traído para él.

―Cuando tengas la reunión con los de la editorial, no puedes ir de jeans y zapatillas, Edward. Necesitas ropa formal…

― ¡Dios, Mike! ―exclamó mirando el precio de la chaqueta negra que tenía entre sus manos ―Con lo que cuesta esto, podría comprarme diez trajes.

―No le mires el precio. Es un regalo… ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte, lo haré, Edward.

―Gracias, Mike.

― ¿Y tienen planes para esta noche?

―Sí. Saldremos con Bella y Jamie para encontrarnos con Alec.

― ¿Con Bella? ―preguntó Mike con picardía, sonriéndole a su hermano que miraba la ropa, alzando las cejas cuando veía las etiquetas con los precios. ― ¿La chica de la que me hablaste ayer? ¿O sea que la cosa va en serio?

―Sí, creo que sí.

― ¿Y cuándo voy a conocerla?

―Quedó de venir dentro de un rato.

―Aquí me quedo ―anunció entonces Michael, sentándose en el sofá junto a su sobrino para armar con él el juego didáctico.

Revisaron una a una las prendas de ropa, todas de marca y muy buena calidad que era con lo que ahora solía vestirse Michael, y después llevaron el desorden hasta el dormitorio, comenzando a ordenar la ropa dentro del ropero. Michael le explicaba a su hermano el proceso investigativo en el que estaba inmerso, cuando se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Por la hora, supo Edward que se trataba de Bella, no alcanzando a decir nada pues su hermano ya había salido hacia allí para recibirla.

―Hola ―lo saludó Bella, mirando a Michael con sus ojos topacio bien abiertos, sorprendidos. Michael sonrió y le dio una repasada al cuerpo menudo de la chica, que usaba en ese momento una sencilla camiseta negra de mangas cortas, unas calzas de deportes ajustadas, un polerón atado a sus caderas, tenis negro y una mochila colgando en su hombro izquierdo. Su cara estaba lavada, sin atisbo de maquillaje, y su cabello negro atado en una cola baja.

―Debes ser Bella. Soy Michael ―dijo, extendiéndole la mano para saludarla ―el hermano de Edward.

―Oh… bueno… hola Michael.

― ¡Qué bueno conocerte! ―le dijo, invitándola a entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. ―Edward no deja de hablar de ti desde ayer…

―Es suficiente, Mike ―intervino Edward apareciendo con su hijo tomado de la mano, acercándose a Bella a quien le dio un beso en la sien, abrazándola por la cintura. ―Llegas temprano.

― ¿Están ocupados? ―preguntó ella mirando a Edward y luego a su hermano ―Puedo venir más tarde…

―No, no, no ―negó Michael, ofreciéndole asiento a Bella, la que aceptó, mirándolo con diversión. ―Déjame conocer a la chica de mi hermano, esto no se da muy seguido. ¿Estudias danza? Eso me dijo Edward…

Y allí se enfrascaron Michael y Bella en una conversación que tenía que ver básicamente con los antecedentes de ella, que no tuvo reparo en responder. Mike, como le decía Edward a su hermano, había sido muy atento con ella y muy simpático, haciéndola sentir cómoda, cosa que Edward agradeció.

Luego de casi una hora de preguntas para conocer a Bella, Mike miró la hora alzando sus ojos viendo lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y lo retrasado que estaba con su cita. Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla e invitándolos a ir a su apartamento cualquier día de esos a cenar, agradeciendo Bella su gesto. Cuando se despidió de su hermano, le dio un golpe en el estómago y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que él rodara los suyos y lo empujara hacia el pasillo para que lo dejara de una vez.

―Tu hermano es muy simpático ―dijo ella cuando él se sentó a su lado y la rodeó por los hombros.

―Sí, muy lindo…

― ¿Le sacaste provecho a tu tarde con Jamie? ―preguntó Bella tras reírse. Él sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por el contorno del rosto delgado de su chica, mirando sus hermosos ojos.

―Sí, estuvimos estudiando los colores, animales, entre otras cosas.

―Jamie es muy listo ―acotó ella, mirando al niño que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la mesita, con el juego que su tío había llevado para él.

―Como su padre, ya sabes ―dijo Edward tomando la barbilla de la chica con su mano y besar su boca como estaba deseando hacerlo desde que se despidió de ella, bajo el álamo a un costado de la biblioteca. Ella sonrió contra sus labios y lo tomó por la nuca, torciendo su boca para darle el acceso preciso para ese beso que decía mucho de lo que ambos sentían, que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza y arraigo, como el beso que no estaba dando tregua.

Probablemente, si no hubiera sido por Jamie que se puso a exclamar por atención, o por la cita esa que tenían con Alec, los dos jóvenes hubieran seguido adelante. Pero debían tomárselo con calma, debían recordar que recién estaban comenzando con esa relación y que había mucho por conocerse en adelante… ¿pero cuánto iba a tener que esperar Edward sobre todo, cuando era el que se repetía mentalmente sobre recordar mantener las manos quietas cuando en verdad deseaba con éstas, recorrer por completo el cuerpo de la chica, que parece también lo deseaba?

Se mojó la cara y el pelo en el baño, mientras Bella y Jamie lo esperaban para salir a su cita con los guantes de box, cuando él mil veces hubiera preferido quedarse en casa con ellos… pero estaban recién comenzando y como se decía, debían tomárselo con calma.

―Tienes un hijo, Edward ―se dijo, mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo del baño ―eso porque te apresuraste demasiado.

Sonrió por estar haciendo el ridículo frente al espejo y salió a encontrarse con Bella y su hijo, para ir a su cita, que sabe Dios qué le traería.

 **(*) Frase del libro "Noches Blancas" de Fiodor Dostoievski**

 **(**) Poema "Desierto" del libro "Dos pasajes a la noche", del músico y poeta argentino Pedro Aznar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Niñas! Estoy al debe con ustedes por mi ausencia la semana pasada, pero mi trabajo fue de locos y la musa se echó una siesta, lo que me impidió publicar el capítulo. Pero aquí estoy. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Ustedes me alegran el alma.**

 **Gracias Cuchu Maritza, eres la mejor! ;-)**

 **A leer damas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Alec cumplió con su parte del trato que hizo con Bella, cuando la subió al cuadrilátero del gimnasio de entrenamiento, le pasó un par de guantes y le enseñó los movimientos elementales del _arte del boxeo_ , mientras que en las graderías Edward y Jamie hacían vítores por Bella, celebrando por cada vez que lograba pillar desprevenido a su instructor y usarlo de saco de boxeo con los recién aprendidos golpes que el mismo Alec le enseñó.

―Tú… tú debes haber practicado antes ―se defendía Alec, un poco cansado ―te mueves muy bien, eres bastante ligera de pies.

― ¡Soy bailarina, qué esperabas! ―Y ¡Pum!, otro golpe de derecha, directo a su estómago.

Bella se bajó muy contenta y liviana como una pluma, diciéndole a Edward lo buen método que era ese para botar energías y desestresarse.

―Pensé que el baile era un buen método para desestresarse… ―rebatió Edward, sosteniendo a Jamie en sus brazos, mientras ella se secaba el sudor. Rodeó su cuello con la toalla y puso sus manos sobre las caderas, guiñándole un ojo al niño, mirando enseguida a su padre que sonreía hacia ella con diversión.

―El baile me libera en otro nivel, Edward.

Los días posteriores tuvo Bella entonces que cumplir con su parte del acuerdo, que decía debía enseñarle a Alec algunos pasos de baile, rebatiendo Edward que Bella no era hacedora de milagros, pues enseñarle a bailar entraba en la categoría milagros.

―Además, ¿qué te dio a ti por aprender a bailar? ―le preguntó Edward a su amigo, que se miraba los pies al ritmo de la música que puso para practicar.

―El jodido doctor ese que anda con Tanya, es un experto, y parece que a ella le encanta ―explicó Alec a su amigo, saliendo Bella también en su defensa.

―El baile es un buen método de conquista, por si no lo sabías. No solo la poesía es útil para el arte de enamorar.

― ¡Chúpate esa, Masen! ―exclamó Edward rodeando a Bella por los hombros, alzando sus cejas con altivez hacia su amigo, que rodó los ojos negando ligero con la cabeza.

Ensayaron en casa mientras Edward desde la barra de la cocina los miraba y a la vez tecleaba en su laptop para la reunión que se avecinaba con los de la editorial. Lo convencieron de salir esa noche a un club de baile, pese a que el estudiante de literatura inicialmente se negó en redondo, cambió de opinión cuando Bella se arregló para salir e ir al club de baile a ver cómo su amigo intentaba dominar el arte del baile que a su chica le iba tan bien.

Edward apenas se puso una camisa con jeans y una chaqueta liviana negra, mientras que Alec se produjo con un pantalón de vestir grafito y una camisa blanca; su cabello bien engominado hacia atrás y su perfume que prácticamente vació sobre él. Bella por su parte, usó un vestido escotado en V de color negro y flores de colores estampadas sobre éste, cuya tela se ajustaba a sus menudas curvas hasta su cintura, desde donde caía como plato hasta sus rodillas. Sus piernas bien torneadas lucían perfectas sobre sus zapatos de tacón negros y brillantes, preguntándose los caballeros cuando la vieron, cómo una mujer podía bailar con ese calzado.

― ¡Soy experta! ¿Lo olvidan?

Edward se le acercó y al oído le dijo lo increíble que se veía y lo orgullos que iba a lucirla esa noche para envidia de todos.

Estaba lleno, un lugar lleno de luces evocando los aires tropicales así mismo que la música que al parecer, todas las parejas en la pista de baile dominaban. Edward derechamente se sentía como pez fuera del agua, lamentándose de no haberse quedado con su hijo Jamie a quien dejó a cargo de su abuela materna, que siempre se estaba ofreciendo quedarse con él para que Edward pudiera hacer sus cosas tranquilo. Alec también se sentía un poco temeroso de salir a hacer el ridículo, con toda esa gente moviéndose como trompo, mientras él apenas había ensayado con Bella un par de pasos bastante básicos comparados con lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

— ¿Entonces? ―lo molestó Edward, golpeándole el brazo e indicándole la pista de baile ― ¡Qué esperas para salir a hacer de las tuyas, Fred Astaire!

Alec miraba a la gente rascándose la cabeza, pensando que quizás haber ido a ese lugar no había sido una buena idea… al menos no todavía.

―Incluso el buen Fred se sentiría un poco tímido con toda esta fiesta y esta gente…

―A mi me parece que tienes que salir ahí de una vez ―lo animó Bella. ―El ritmo se contagia, verás como terminarás bailando como ellos. ¡Así que vamos ahí de una vez!

―Ay, Dios mío…

Edward se quedó disfrutando de su "mojito cubano", disfrutando de cómo Alec intentaba moverse al ritmo de Bella, que para Edward era la mejor en el lugar, pues en comparación al resto de las mujeres, Bella se movía elegantemente incluso cuando los ritmos que inundaban el lugar eran tropicales.

Poco a poco Alec iba soltándose y agarrando el ritmo, y Edward desde la mesa se divertía de verlos tan animados, agradeciendo que su mejor amigo hubiera acogido tan bien a Bella, a diferencia del grupo que en un principio pensó serían grandes amigos suyos. Incluso le sorprendió ver que su hermano Michael hubiera sido tan amistoso con Bella, incluso sabiendo la historia con Ángela y defendiéndola en un principio. ¿No seguían siendo señales esas, que confirmaban que él estaba con la mujer destinada para él? Porque si bien era cierto él recién estaba pisando los veinte años, sentía que ese amor que estaba arraigándose por la chica que bailaba en la pista con su mejor amigo, sería definitivo.

Siguió bebiendo de su delicioso trago a base de ron, limón de pica y hielo cuando vio entre el gentío que se movía en la pista de baile, a una rubia vestida de rojo sangre, bien conocida para él y que se acercaba con paso decidido a la pareja compuesta por su chica y su mejor amigo, que parece se habían mimetizado con el resto de las parejas. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ellos, justo cuando la rubia agarró a Alec por el hombro y lo enfrentó.

―… ¡No he sabido nada de ti, y cuando vuelvo a verte, estás con otra mujer bailando feliz de la vida!

—No tienes nada que reclamar ―rebatía Alec, tomando a Bella por el brazo, echándola para atrás como queriendo protegerla, justo cuando Edward llegó y se puso junto a Bella ― ¿O acaso viniste aquí para hacer exámenes?

―Esto… ―interrumpió Edward levantando el dedo y sonriendo a Tanya ―Qué tal, Tanya… has desaparecido…

― ¡No te metas, Edward! No puedo creer que avales esto… ―respondió mirando a Edward con igual rabia que miró enseguida a Bella, la que no entendía absolutamente nada ― ¿y ella quién es?

―Yo soy… ―estaba respondiendo Bella cuando Tanya sacudió la mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

— ¿Sabes? No me importa, pueden quedarse aquí y seguir con la fiestecita…

Entonces Tanya se giró sobre sus zapatos de tacón rojo y salió echando chispas del local, con Alec corriendo tras ella con la intención de alcanzarla y explicarle, mientras Bella se quedaba ahí mirando la escena con una cara que a Edward le provocó gracia.

Lo miró y le golpeó el pecho, arrugando su entrecejo.

― ¡¿Y tú, de qué te ríes?! ¡No entiendo nada!

― ¿De verdad no entiendes? ―le preguntó Edward, tomándola por la cintura y sacándola de la pista de baile, donde nadie se había dado cuenta del pequeño altercado. ―Ella es Tanya, el amor de Alec, que según entiendo lo dejó por un doctor. Ella llegó aquí a trabajar en el hospital un poco después que yo ingresé a la universidad. Alec por supuesto se vino siguiéndola, pero las cosas no salieron bien.

―Pero si dejó a Alec por un doctor, ¿qué hace celando a Alec?

―Son el uno para el otro. Ella es una muy buena amiga y la hemos extrañado mucho… cuando sepa la historia la conocerás bien y verás que es muy simpática.

―Espero que Alec consiga su cometido.

― ¿Te parece si salimos de aquí? Alec dudo que regrese y en verdad esta música no es nada mi estilo…

―Afuera hay mesitas, podemos sentarnos ahí.

Edward la lleva de la mano hacia el exterior, sentándola a su lado sin soltar su mano, mientras miraba los frondosos árboles que veía delimitaban una avenida que era alumbrada por las farolas de luz amarilla. Se abstrajo en sus pensamientos después de un correo electrónico que había recibido el día anterior y que lo puso nervioso, no sabe por qué. Desde entonces Bella supo que algo le había ocurrido a Edward, comprobándolo cuando lo miró perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos quedaban fijos mirando hacia el frente. Se le acercó y dejó un beso en su cuello, haciéndolo reaccionar y recibiendo un suave beso en los labios de parte de él.

―Qué tienes, ¿eh? Estás preocupado desde ayer, dímelo.

―Se trata de un correo electrónico que recibí de parte de Irina.

― ¿Y quién es ella?

Edward suspiró antes de contestar.

―La mamá de Jamie. Ella está en el extranjero y dice que vuelve dentro de poco, que le urge reunirse conmigo en cuanto llegue al país.

― ¿Y qué te preocupa?

―Ella antes de irse, me dio la custodia completa de Jamie… creo que quiere recuperarlo.

Bella se reincorporó para mirar al preocupado Edward, chascó la lengua y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

―Eso no pasará, tienes la custodia del niño, legalmente, ¿verdad? Si ella intenta algo ilegalmente, tendrá a los federales sobre ella y ninguna posibilidad ni siquiera de visitas parciales. No tienes nada que temer, mi amor.

Edward estaba meditando en las palabras de Bella, que tenían todo el sentido del mundo, cuando la última frase llamó su atención, dibujándose poco a poco una sonrisa en sus labios, que ella retribuyó sin entender muy bien producto de qué la esbozaba él.

― ¿Me dijiste "mi amor"?

Bella pestañeó rápido y poco a poco sus pómulos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, a la vez que su labio pintado de rosa era atacado por sus dientes.

— ¿Yo…? ¿Sí? ―se rio nerviosa y obsesivamente colocaba su mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. ― ¿Lo hice? No me di cuenta, perdona...

Edward se largó a reír y la empujó de tal manera de levantar a la chica y sentarla sobre sus piernas, rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura. Besó su cuello perfumado, riéndose Bella por las cosquillas que provocó.

― ¡Dios, qué haces pidiéndome perdón! ―La miró a los ojos como lo haría un verdadero enamorado, tal cual como él lo estaba. ―No puede haber manera más perfecta de referirte a mí como tu amor, sobre todo cuando lo haces sin premeditación, cuando te sale como algo natural.

Sonrió relajada y acarició la barbilla de Edward, que le raspaba los dedos por la barba que cubría tenuemente su rostro y que lo hacía verse tan guapo.

―Qué bueno que lo digas así, porque quizás otro hombre en tu lugar saldría espantado de escuchar esas formas cariñosas de la chica con la que lleva saliendo hace apenas unos cuantos días.

—Soy un chico afortunado que está saliendo con una chica hermosa que lo cautivó desde el primer momento…

― ¡Eres tan romántico! ―lo rodeó por el cuello y besó sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por él, mientras de fondo la música alegre sonaba fuerte e invitaba a unirse a la fiesta que se desarrollaba en el interior.

Cuando se apartaron, ella limpió con sus dedos algo de brillo que había quedado en los labios de Edward. Le acarició la barbilla y mordisqueó su mejilla interna con una duda respecto a la tal Irina que de pronto apareció en su cabeza.

― ¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue el romance que tuviste con Irina?

―Muy _adolescente_ a decir verdad. Nos profesábamos amor eterno hasta que ella supo que estaba embarazada y vimos que se nos venía el mundo encima. No digo que sea algo de lo que me arrepienta, sobre todo cuando se trata de la vida de Jamie que lo es todo para mí, pero éramos un par de adolescentes que poco sabia de la vida, y que de pronto se ve entre manos con esta tremenda responsabilidad.

― ¿Entonces no fue nada? Me refiero a tu relación con ella… a tus sentimientos.

―No, Bella, de lo contrario estaríamos juntos aun, cuidando de nuestro hijo.

―Ah… ¿y es linda?

―Lo es, nada del otro mundo…

―Ah…

― ¡Ah! ―se burló Edward sin poder contener más la risa ―No es más linda que tú ni por asomo, y lo que sentí por ella no le llega ni a los talones de lo que siento por ti.

― ¿De verdad, Edward? ―preguntó Bella, llena de ansias ― ¿De verdad es tan fuerte lo que sientes por mi?

Edward acarició la espalda de Bella desde la cintura hasta el cuello, el que rodeó con su mano mientras la otra apretaba el agarre de su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Lo es, Bella, y no te imaginas cuán profundo…

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos después de esa profunda declaración de sentimientos, mientras que de fondo se oía el clásico "Dos gardenias" de "Buena Vista Social Club", motivando a Edward a ponerse de pie momentos más tarde, sin soltar a Bella, apretándola a su cuerpo y moviéndose al ritmo de la suave balada que se dejaba escuchar en el balcón del lugar, frente a la alameda que se extendía frente a ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se miró al espejo y suspiró al verse vestido con uno de los trajes que Michael había llevado para él. Esa mañana era la reunión con los de la editorial y podría ver si uno de sus sueños iba de camino a hacerse realidad. Carlisle había celebrado el sumario de su historia que iba en proceso creativo, diciéndole que auguraba una buena recepción por parte de los editores. Y aunque Edward no quiso hacerse ilusiones, se aferró de las palabras de su maestro para creer que podía tener una oportunidad en el mundo editorial.

Dejó a su hijo en la guardería, le llamó a Bella quien le deseó lo mejor y le pidió que se comunicara con él cuando saliera de la reunión, se reunió con Carlisle en su oficina, y con él fue que se dirigió hacia el pequeño edificio de ladrillo que quedaba en pleno barrio comercial de la ciudad.

Una secretaria colorina los hizo seguirla hasta una sala de reuniones cuyas paredes era ventanales de techo a suelo, incluso la mesa para ocho personas era de vidrio verde agua que combinaba con las sillas de fierro y cuero blanca, todo muy moderno.

Edward tamborileaba los dedos sobre el cristal mientras esperaban a los editores, sintiendo el nerviosismo del momento, hasta que dos hombres aparecieron saludando a sus invitados con un fuerte y cordial apretón de manos. Uno era de rasgos afroamericanos, sobresaltando en medio del lugar tan claro con su tono de piel aceitunado, además de su altura que fácilmente alcanzaba los tres metros. Su cabello era negro pegado al cuero cabelludo, y sus ojos igual de oscuros, aunque amigables. El otro era un hombre pequeño, regordete y calvo que parecía tener problemas de sudoración, pues se secaba casi enfermizamente la frente con un arrugado pañuelo.

―Él es Ethan, y yo soy Eric ―tomó la palabra el hombre afroamericano, mirando directamente al estudiante de literatura sentado junto a Carlisle ―Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Edward.

―El gusto es mío.

―Supongo que Carlisle te habrá adelantado de algo sobre lo que trataremos en esta reunión.

Edward miró por un instante a Carlisle y luego a Eric, asintiendo.

—Sí, algo.

Eric abrió la funda de su Ipad y desbloqueó la pantalla, abriendo unos archivos mientras comentaba a grandes rasgos, lo que los empujó a reunirse con él.

―Bueno, esta editorial se ha caracterizado por sacar al mercado escritos de artistas jóvenes, y aunque formamos parte de un conglomerado editorial mayor, específicamente nos enfocamos en buscar talentos y darles la oportunidad.

Carraspeó el hombre que se había mantenido en silencio, Ethan, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata que parece le apretaba el cuello e intensificaba el sudor de su frente que no le daba tregua. Parecía enfermo, como si hubiera pescado una intensa gripa que lo tenía al filo del desvanecimiento.

―Nos causaste una grata impresión, sobre todo cuando supimos que prácticamente eres un escritor amateur, sin tanta técnica ni estudios previos, fuera de lo que tú mismo hayas estudiado por tu propia cuenta.

Se cubrió la boca con el pañuelo, sobre el que tosió duro, dándole a Edward el espacio para que hablara.

―Sí, fuera de este primer año en la universidad, es muy poco lo que he estudiado.

―Y los jóvenes carentes de la técnica ―interrumpió el Eric con mucho entusiasmo, palmeando la espalda del pobre Ethan, que seguía tosiendo ―que escriben movidos por el arte que duerme dentro de ellos es lo que los lectores buscan. Algo sencillo de leer, pero profundo, ¿me explico?

―Perfectamente ―respondió Edward, sonriendo.

―Bueno, y fuera de lo que nosotros mismos sentimos al leer tus publicaciones, vimos la reacción de la gente a través de los comentarios. Cada año revisamos la revista literaria de la universidad donde siempre encontramos un autor en potencia, y este año no fue la excepción. Nos alegramos de haberte encontrado, Edward.

―Y fuera de esto, muchacho ―preguntó el regordete, mirando la tableta electrónica donde tenía abierta la página editorial de la facultad de literatura, puntualmente el ultimo escrito ahí publicado de Edward ― ¿Estás con algo más entre manos?

Carlisle miró a Edward y le sonrió dándole ánimo para exponer sobre su obra en curso, la que llevaba por título tentativo "La Poderosa Muerte" y que había nacido después de la muerte de su hermano. comenzó a explicar de qué se trataba, entregándoles a cada uno el sumario y la línea de desarrollo de la historia, alegrándose de ver que ellos estaban realmente interesados, tanto así que propusieron cerrar el trato para comprometerse a llevarles el manuscrito de la historia cuando estuviera terminada, y permitirles publicar algunos de sus escritos en una antología juvenil que compartiría con otros cuatro jóvenes y que serviría para que se diera a conocer más allá de la revista universitaria.

Delinearon los detalles del contrato, incluso le dieron la chance a Edward de contar con su propio abogado para ver el tema de los derechos de autor. En total la reunión duró un poco más de una hora, despidiéndose con un abrazo que cerraba el trato y con un Edward emocionado de saber que finalmente sus sueños, poco a poco iban cumpliéndose. Lo único que lamentó es no poder compartir su alegría con James, aunque sabía que desde donde él estuviera, estaba bendiciéndolo.

Al salir de su ensayo, lo primero que Bella hizo fue revisar su teléfono y sonreír encantada al ver el mensaje de Edward, donde le decía que estaba leyendo el mensaje del próximo autor que hará estallar las librerías del país, y que se preparara porque esa noche celebrarían como Dios manda.

Agarró sus cosas, se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la sala hacia el exterior, donde el sol de primavera refulgía en todo su esplendor, igual que su ánimo y su amor por Edward que crecía a medida que pasaban los días. ¿Cómo podía sorprenderlo para celebrar su gran logro? Pensaba mientras caminaba por el campus, levantando la cabeza y encontrándose de frente y a menos de cinco metros de distancia con Michael, que le sonreía con su postura relajada de manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, a juego con su camisa celeste y su cabello rubio. Ella sonríe dubitativa a media que se le acerca y se sorprende cuando él la sujeta por los hombros y le besa la mejilla efusivamente. Bella abre los ojos y da un paso atrás cuando ve invadido su espacio personal.

― ¿Buscas a Edward? ―le preguntó Bella ―Porque acaba de enviarme un mensaje, contándome lo bien que le fue en su reunión con los de la editorial. Ya cerraron un primer trato y…

― Me alegro, me alegro mucho ―interrumpió Michael, tomando sus manos. ―Yo pasaba por afuera de la universidad y se me ocurrió entrar a los jardines y ver si te veía. ¡Y mira mi suerte! Se me ocurrió que podíamos salir a comer algo, qué te parece.

Ella arruga el entrecejo y se aparta otra vez de Michael, soltándose de sus manos que intentaron mantenerla atrapada.

―Me temo que no es posible. Tengo apenas un poco de tiempo para comer algo rápido y regresar al ensayo…

― ¿Podría entrar a verlo? ―insistió Michael, torciendo la cabeza. Bella carraspeó incómoda y negó a su petición.

―Es privado, lo siento.

―Lo entiendo… ¿Y una salida esta noche? Hay un bar camino hacia la costa que abrieron hace poco. Podríamos ir allí y pasar un buen rato, ¿no crees?

Bella inspiró profundo en tanto agarraba con fuerza los tirantes de la mochila que llevaba colgada de un hombro. Se lo quedó mirando seriamente a la vez que él seguía sonriendo en espera de una respuesta. Ella no era ilusa, y le entristecía entrever las intenciones del hermano de Edward, que descaradamente estaba pasando por alto la relación que ella tenía con su hermano, incomodándole la forma en que desplegaba sus encantos seductores ante ella, que a ella en nada le interesaban.

―Lo siento, pero no ―lo cortó, mirando el teléfono que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal. ―Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar. Adiós, Michael.

Y sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más, ni siquiera de despedirse, se dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el teatro a paso rápido sintiendo en su espalda los ojos de Mike que ahora le incomodaban. Tendría que pensar bien sobre si comentárselo a Edward o dejarlo pasar, y honestamente no estaba segura de cuál decisión tomar al respecto. Probablemente dejaría pasar la situación y se dedicarían a disfrutar del logro de Edward, ya después habría tiempo para tocar el tema de Michael y de su extraño comportamiento.

Después de su ensayo, se concentró en preparar algo rápido para celebrar a Edward, que en el transcurso de lo que había pasado de día, no había vuelto a comunicarse con ella. No estaba preocupada respecto a eso pues sabía que se reuniría después con Carlisle y que tenía una clase importante a la que no podía faltar, lo que le daba tiempo de planear algo. Pensó en llamar a Alec, pero después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su ex novia haciéndole un escándalo, seguro ahora no querría encontrarse con ella para no volver a provocarla, mucho menos si lo que quería era reconquistarla.

Soltó aire y caminó por el campus en compañía de dos amigos, despidiéndose de ellos cuando vio a Charlie sentado en la escalinata de la biblioteca, el que levantó su mano y la sacudió en señal de saludo. Se acercó corriendo hasta él, dejó un beso en su mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Bailaste mucho hoy, mi niña?

―Sí… ahora iré a remojar mis pies un rato mientras pienso en algo con lo que sorprender a Edward.

― ¿Y por qué quieres sorprenderlo? ―preguntó Charlie, pasando la mano por la espalda de Bella, cariñosamente.

―Porque hoy firmó con una editorial que va a publicar sus textos y una novela que está escribiendo.

― ¡Bien por Edward! ―exclamó Charlie muy alegre, alzando su puño al aire. Ella lo miró y sonrió encantada de que tanta gente celebrara los triunfos de Edward. Enseguida suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, pues aun tenía un asunto entre manos que resolver y que precisamente tenía que ver con él.

―Y esta noche quería celebrar con él, pero estoy tratando de pensar en algo especial, ya sabes, no la típica cena con velas… además, está Jamie y debo incluirlo.

―No puedo darte consejos, porque yo habría apostado por la cena…

Bella lo miró y le dio un empujón, riéndose de Charlie que no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír con ella.

― ¡Tu habrías apostado por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con cenas o comida!

―Pues sí.

Estuvo un rato con él, quien por desgracia no la ayudó mucho con un buen plan, y se fue hasta su pequeño departamento, donde al entrar soltó la mochila en el suelo de la sala, se deshizo de sus Converse y de sus calcetas, y descalza fue hasta el diminuto baño donde tapó la tina, abrió el grifo de agua tibia y esperó a que se llenara hasta que cubriera sus pies. Vertió sales minerales y subiéndose las calzas hasta las rodillas, se sentó al filo de la tina para que sus pies descansaran bajo el agua tibia. Soltó un suspiró de satisfacción, y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer a un costado contra el muro del baño, donde se relajó lo que más pudo, por unos diez minutos hasta que oyó que llamaban a su puerta.

Murmuró un improperio cuando desistió de hacerse la sorda pues los golpes eran insistentes, tanto que lograron sacarla de su relajo.

― ¡Ya voy! ―gritó, secándose los pies y caminando hacia la puerta, deseando que no fueran sus vecinos religiosos a darle el sermón, porque no tendría consideración con ellos. Habían interrumpido su…

La ira quedó suspendida en el aire cuando vio a la persona al otro lado de la puerta, así como su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire cuando Edward la tomó por la cintura y la levantó apretándola fuertemente.

―No contestas tu teléfono ―reclamó él sin soltarla, cerrando la puerta con sus pies mientras avanzaba hasta la sala y se sentaba sobre el sofá con la chica en sus brazos.

Se había quitado el traje costoso y se había puesto sus jeans y una camisa de cuadros negra, sin la preocupación que pudiera arrugarse… aunque honestamente le hubiera dado lo mismo arrugar el traje con tal de tener en brazos a su amada Bella.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó ella, besando su cuello antes de apartarse para mirarlo a los ojos. ―Después que salí del ensayo, pasé a darle un beso a Charlie y me vine directo aquí a meter mis pies en agua tibia… no puse atención a mi teléfono, lo siento.

―Está bien. Yo vine porque te echaba de menos, tenía ganas de verte…

―Yo también. Estoy tan feliz por ti… ―apretó fuerte los brazos que mantenía en torno al cuello de Edward y besó sus labios, los que tanto extrañó. ―Tienes que contarme los detalles, qué dijeron, y todo eso.

―Lo haré, lo haré. Pero pensé que querrías celebrar conmigo.

―Sí, sobre eso… ―le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice ―yo estuve pensando en algo lindo para sorprenderte y celebrar. No quería echarle mano a la típica cena, quería pensar en hacer algo diferente, pero…

La calló con un beso en los labios, sonriendo y mirando sus ojos que desde un primer comienzo lo habían cautivado.

―Ya tengo sobre mis rodillas, algo lindo y que no deja de sorprenderme. No necesito nada más, lo prometo.

― ¿Y Jamie?

―Tanya y Alec se reconciliaron, por supuesto. Ella desea verte para pedirte disculpas, mientras tanto me pidió pasar un rato con Jamie que hace tiempo no lo veía. Así que se quedarán con ellos esta noche. ―explicó Edward. Ella sonrió y mordió su bendito labio, jalando suave la punta del cabello de Edward por la nuca.

―O sea que solo estamos tú y yo.

―Solo tú y yo ―repitió Edward, rodeando con su mano la parte trasera del cuello de la chica, empujando su boca hasta la de él, dejándose caer hacia atrás siempre con ella sentada sobre sus muslos.

De pronto ni las caricias ni los besos fueron suficientes, no cuando la necesidad gritaba dentro de ellos por más, a punto de desbordarse. En el silencio de la habitación, lo único que se oía era el sonido de las bocas fundidas, anhelantes, y las respiraciones pesadas, hasta que ella tuvo que apartarse para darle un descanso a sus pobres pulmones.

El cabello de Edward estaba todo desordenado por culpa de las manos de Bella que gozaban acariciándolo, y sus ojos verdes estaban más oscuros de lo habitual, representando él para Bella la imagen de la sensualidad masculina, con esa barba ligera que crecía en su barbilla.

―Por qué me miras así… ―apuntó él, masajeando la nuca de la chica con parsimonia. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto tan sensual del rose de los dedos sinuosos de Edward en su nuca.

―Porque te ves de lo más atractivo.

―No me digas… ―bromeó él, tentado por el cuello desnudo de la chica provocándolo, acercándose a éste para besarlo, inhalando de paso el aroma del perfume que había quedado impregnado. Jaló entre sus dientes el lóbulo su oreja y sonrió cuando ella se estremeció en sus brazos, acercando ahora su boca hasta su oreja, donde susurró ―Dios, no sabes cómo me encantas…

Ninguno de los dos era tan pequeños como para no entender las reacciones de sus cuerpos, que se hicieron poderosas y tomaron el mando cuando Edward tomó la iniciativa y se puso de pie con Bella sobre sus brazos, caminando hacia el sector detrás del biombo que delimitaba el espacio del dormitorio, donde una cama grande y vieja de barrotes de hierro dominaba gran parte del espacio. Allí la dejó, ansiosa y expectante, mirándole con deseo mientras él se acercaba a ella, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos que afirmó sobre el colchón, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Bella.

―Hay algo que quiero justo ahora, pero más allá de lo que yo quiera, está lo que quieres tú…

―Quiero lo mismo que tú, Edward… tú, ahora, tomando y llenándome… por favor…

―No tienes que decir más.

Y fue el momento en que Edward cayó sobre ella como ave de rapiña, tomando su boca con la pasión reprimida que en ese momento sería liberada y con la que amaría Bella como deseaba hacerlo ya desde hace mucho.

Un segundo bastó para que ambos estuvieran desnudos sobre la colcha gris y verde de la cama, aferrados el uno al otro con tal pasión que no llegaron a cuestionarse absolutamente nada, simplemente se dejaron llevar como ambos deseaban hacerlo.

Él adoró la forma en que los dedos de Bella se sentían arañando su espalda, cómo su boca buscaba la suya y como la concavidad de su cuerpo armonizaba tan bien con la suya, acoplándose perfectamente. La sensación de invadirla en lo más íntimo fue algo de otro mundo para él, tanto así que armó versos que recitó para ella con voz quebrada por la pasión, mientras se movía a ritmo acompasado en su interior.

―" _Tu boca me empuja al éxtasis, y arrojo pétalos sobre tu noble cabeza…"_ ―comenzó diciendo, mientras la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

― ¡Edward, por Dios! ―atinó a exclamar ella, deseando llorar por la intensidad de las sensaciones. Él cerró los ojos y gimió, antes de tragar grueso y continuar con sus versos:

 _―" Bebes mi esencia y muero como las frágiles flores que destrozo contra tu cuerpo" ―_ cerró los ojos y pegó su boca a la de ella, que estaba abierta, jadeante _―" Y caigo en el abismo, igual que la lluvia detrás de la ventana" (*)_

―Te amo, Edward, te amo…

La suavidad de sus cuerpos, el sudor de ambos mezclándose, el aroma del sexo, los besos, las caricias y la profunda conexión fue el alimento que hacía que el ardiente fuego creciera dentro de ambos y que fue imposible retener por mucho tiempo, cuando ambos, mirándose a los ojos, alcanzaron el éxtasis en un grito gutural y desesperado, que los dejó deliciosamente agotados.

Edward salió del cuerpo de Bella a la vez que dejaba un beso suave en sus labios, dejándose caer de espalda contra la cama, mirando el techo blanco y raído por el tiempo, pensando en lo maravilloso que se había sentido, mientras ella desvió su cabeza hacia él y sonrió cuando vio el perfil de su rostro sereno y complacido.

―Había estado esperando esto ―reconoció ella, negándose a reprimir el deseo de acariciar el torso desnudo de su novio.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―dijo él, mirándole con una sonrisita canalla. ―De haberlo sabido, no hubiera dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Quería comportarme como un caballero, ¿sabes?

―No seas tonto ―lo golpeó y él se carcajeó, recostándose ahora de costado igual que como estaba ella, quedando uno frente al otro. ―Hablo de… de la sensación de algo más que sexo. De la posesión que se da cuando hay más que puro deseo, ¿comprendes?

― ¿Posesión? ―preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas ―Me gusta cómo suena eso…

Bella sonrió y mordió su labio, estirando su mano para acariciar la barba naciente en el rostro de su amado.

―Acabas de poseerme completamente, Edward. Tomaste mi corazón con todos los sentimientos que pueda haber en ellos, y ahora posees mi cuerpo… es algo que jamás voy a olvidar.

Edward sonrió y se la quedó mirando, pensando una vez más en la suerte que tenia de haberla encontrado… o de que ella lo encontrara. Tomó la mano de ella que acariciaba su rostro y la besó, apretándola levemente.

―Y no vas a olvidarlo, porque voy a recordártelo una y otra vez, siempre que me sea posible.

―Yo te amo, Edward, no lo dudes nunca.

―Me amas como yo a ti, y nunca lo pondré en duda mientras me mires de la forma que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Ya sabes que la mirada dice más que las palabras…

―Es raro que digas eso cuando eres escritor.

―Y lo digo por eso mismo, porque hay veces que los sentimientos, las sensaciones son de tal envergadura, que no se encuentra en el vocablo ninguna forma de hacerles justicia.

―Pero tú lo haces muy bien… lo hiciste mientras me hacías el amor.

―Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras seas tú la que me inspiré ―dijo el joven, abarcando la cintura delgada de la chica con sus manos antes de pegarla a su cuerpo vigoroso y ansioso, besándola como preámbulo de un segundo momento de pasión, lujuria y amor entre ambos.

OooO

Pasan varios días, en los cuales Bella tiene el placer de conocer a Tanya y aceptar sus disculpas, pese a que ella siente que no se merecen. Se siente cómoda con ella a diferencia de lo que pasó cuando conoció a los otros amigos de su novio, con quienes desde el primer momento quiso salir corriendo. Tanya era una chica muy simpática y divertida, que armonizaba mucho con el carisma de Alec, tan parecido al de ella. Así mismo esperaba armonizar ella con Edward, al que abiertamente le decía cuanto lo amaba y con quien, cada vez que podía, se arrancaban para estar solos con el único pretexto de amarse, porque hacer el amor con Edward era una cuestión de otro planeta para ella. Él era tan atractivo, tan varonil, tan apasionado, que derrochaba en el instante de éxtasis todo su potencial, esforzándose poco para provocar en ella la pasión arrolladora que nunca antes había sentido, mucho menos el amor que él provocaba en ella, que la llevaba a pensar que sería capaz de lo que sea por él.

Edward por su lado parecía estar disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida. Fuera de sus logros académicos y profesionales, estaba su vida de padre, la que se esforzaba por poner como prioridad en su vida, y estaba Bella, que había llegado a completar el rompecabezas que había sido su vida. Esa chica era la pieza perfecta, era todo lo que él quería, todo lo que él necesitaba en una mujer, y con quien perfectamente sabía, podría vivir por el resto de su vida. ¿Era muy pronto para planteárselo? Él sentía que no. Él sentía que era ella la mujer y que no habría una fuera de Bella para su vida, nunca más. No llevaba la cuenta de los días puntuales que llevaban de relación, porque para él era como si la conociera y la amara desde siempre, como debió de haber sido.

¡Dios, estaba tan feliz!

Alec se dejó caer en el sofá de la pequeña sala del apartamento de su mejor amigo, después que regresara de un viaje de fin de semana hasta el pueblo de Valle Escondido, para celebrar el cumpleaños de su santa madre. Miraba a su amigo y torcí al aboca mientras Edward reía y respondía los mensajes que no dejaban de llegarle a su teléfono.

― ¿Bella y tú se envían mensajes calientes? ―preguntó Alec, a lo que Edward sonrió ladino sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular.

―Eso, mi amigo, no te importa.

―Lo digo por tu risita…

―No seas cotilla, Alec. Yo no pregunto por el calibre de los mensajes que te envías con Tanya…

―No necesitas preguntar porque yo soy el que te cuento ―respondió con altanería, a lo que Edward bufó, rodando los ojos y volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla de su teléfono. Alec suspiró y odió saber que echaría a perder el ánimo de su amigo. Carraspeó, se reacomodó sobre el sofá y tomó un autito de los que Jamie había dejado desparramados allí. ―Traje algo de información desde el pueblo… ya sabes.

Edward levantó su cabeza del teléfono y miró a su amigo con total seriedad, bloqueando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre el mostrador para poner atención a su amigo.

― ¿Tienes algo más?

―Lo tengo, sí.

En su último viaje allí, Alec aprovechó de pasearse por el pueblo que poco y nada había cambiado desde que él y sus amigos habían decidido migrar de allí. Todo estaba igual, las personas eran las mismas, nada constituía una novedad para él. Pero no era algo que le preocupara al muchacho, el que aprovechó la oportunidad de saludar a los viejos conocidos y entablar conversaciones casuales con ellos, que estaban ansioso de escuchar sus aventuras en la capital, entre éstas la mismísima Sue que miraba con ojos entrecerrados al joven desde una esquina del bar donde Alec se encontraba sentado hablando con el dueño de la taberna, que ponía atención sobre lo que el muchacho le comentaba, hasta que la curiosidad o lo que sea, movió a Sue que se acercó a Alec y lo miró con ojos de disgusto.

― ¿Y ese malagradecido de tu amigo se olvidó que tiene una tía aquí? ―preguntó la mujer, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Alec rio sin humor, mirando de reojo a Sue.

― ¿Malagradecido, Sue?

Ella golpeó la barra con la palma de su mano fuertemente, llamando la atención del muchacho quien no se esforzó para esconder el desprecio y la rabia que sentía por esa mujer, y toda la mala espina que ella le daba.

―Di mis mejores años por criarlo a él y al marica de su hermano…

― ¡No hables así de un difunto, Sue! ―le reclamó el hombre detrás de la barra, pero ella como si nada. Movió la mano en el aire y tocó con el dedo índice el brazo de Alec, que miró con disgusto a la mujer mal vestida y algo ebria que estaba molestándolo.

―Dile que venga a verme, para que tomemos el té. Aunque él tendría que comprar el té y el azúcar, pagar la cuenta del agua también, quizás, porque me dejó en la banca rota y ya no tengo cómo suplir mis gastos…

― ¡No me hagas reír, Sue!

― ¡Váyanse tú y tu amiguito al demonio! ―dijo Sue a Alec con voz cargada de rencor, empujó la copa de vino vacía sobre la barra y salió del lugar, ante la incrédula mirada del dueño, que contó no sabía cómo evitar que esa mujer fuera allí.

― ¿Y no ha vuelto a invitar rondas de tragos como la otra vez?

―No. A veces algún hombre la invita a tomar a cambio de… ya sabes.

―Dios, qué asco

―Cuando recibe dinero de la pensión que heredó de su hermana, viene y toma, pero no como aquella vez.

Un hombre de cabello largo atado a la nuca, se unió a la conversación del joven y el hombre tras la barra, sentándose junto a Alec, golpeándole la espalda después de haberse sentado en el taburete que Sue dejó desocupado.

―Y cómo va el trabajo, Jero ―le preguntó Alec al hombre que vestía una vieja chaqueta de cuero que alguien le regaló por ahí.

―Hay mucha chatarra que recolectar, por lo que me va muy bien ―metiendo la mano en un cuenco lleno de maní que había sobre la barra para que los comensales acompañaran con algo la bebida que consumían.

―Eso es bueno.

―Oí que a Edward le está yendo muy bien en la ciudad ―comentó el viejo, lanzando un maní a su boca ―Me alegro tanto, él y su hermano eran tan buenos muchachos… una lástima como acabaron las cosas para James. No se merecen tener la tía que tienen…

Alec arrugó la frente y miró al hombre con curiosidad. Tenía la sensación de que algo tenía que decir respecto a Sue.

― ¿Sabes algo?

―No tengo buena memoria, pero recuerdo algo que pasó el mismo día que mataron al muchacho. ―comentó el hombre mirando fijo a la hilera de botellas de todos los estilos y colores que había detrás de la barra, donde el dueño del lugar se encontraba secando vasos y oyendo lo que él estaba hablando con Alec ―Llegué a buscar chatarra al viejo estacionamiento, donde siempre se juntan los malandrines a beber, ya sabes…

―Por supuesto…

―Había un grupo de jóvenes que no eran del pueblo, eran unos diez o doce que llegaron en dos o tres autos. Estaban tomando y reían… no les presté mucha atención, pero me causó curiosidad ver a Sue entre ellos. Lo digo porque ella es lo bastante mayor como para haber estado compartiendo con el grupo de jovencitos.

― ¿Viste un auto rojo entre los que estaban ahí? ―se apresuró en preguntar Alec, a quien le vino una ansiedad que apretó su pecho cuando Jero le contó lo que había visto.

―No lo recuerdo, hijo… ni recuerdo el rostro de alguno de ellos, pero algo me dice que ellos tienen que ver con la muerte del pobre James. ―Bajó el rostro con pesar, por la frustración de no ser de más ayuda ― ¿Por qué alguien del pueblo iba a querer matarlo? O si fue un accidente, no hubieran dudado en prestarle ayuda…

Alec siguió escuchándolo con atención, sintiendo una especie de calor dentro de su pecho a la vez que armaba conjeturas dentro de su cabeza, las mismas conjeturas que dijo a Edward en voz alta después de contarle con detalles sobre su diálogo en el bar.

Miraba fijo a algún punto en el suelo y sus manos estaban hechas puños sobre la barra de la cocina, mientras su cabeza corría a toda velocidad. La misma intuición que tuvo el hombre que recogía chatarras en el pueblo fue la que tuvo Alec y la de Edward, por cierto.

―Si eso fuera cierto ―meditó Edward en voz alta ―si ese grupo tuviera que ver con la muerte de James, significa que Sue sabe más, tanto como para poder dar con ellos…

― ¡Jesús!

―Tengo que ir… ―se levantó del taburete y caminó de un lado a otro dentro del pequeño espacio, desesperado ―tengo que ir allí y exigirle a esa mujer que me diga lo que sabe.

―Edward, son solo conjeturas. Ella puede negar lo que Jero vio…

Edward se detuvo y miró a su amigo con ojos desorbitados.

― ¿Y el dinero que despilfarró después que mi hermano muriera? ―preguntó, buscando una explicación.

― ¿En qué estás pensando?

―Que de ser esa teoría cierta, el culpable pudo haberle pagado a Sue para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. ¡Ella debe saber quién mató a mi hermano! ¡Ella debió de chantajearlo! ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer justicia a la muerte del sobrino que odió, cuando podría sacar más provecho de esta manera?

―Lo va a negar, Edward. ―Alec sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo de que esa mujer pudiera ser capaz de algo tan bestial ―Puede decir que estuvo tomando con ellos, pero las siguientes conjeturas que para mí tienen sentido, no las podrías asegurar. Además, el caso se desestimó por falta de pruebas…

―Que hayan cerrado el caso de mi hermano no significa que yo vaya a darme por vencido, Alec.

―Lo sé, mi amigo, lo sé, y estoy contigo. Debemos ser inteligentes y no darle señas a Sue de que la estamos investigando. Debemos seguir recabando información y dárselas al abogado. Reabrirían el caso y la llamarían a declarar, no le darían tiempo de que armara una coartada, ¿comprendes?

―Si Sue tuvo que ver con la muerte de James, no voy a tener piedad con ella, tanto así que soy capaz de estrangularla con mis propias manos, ¿comprendes?

Alec tragó grueso y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su amigo. Le puso una mano en el hombro dándole su contención y el apoyo incondicional que nunca había dejado de darle.

―Tranquilo Edward. Seguiremos averiguando. Le pedí a Jero, que si recodaba algo que se contactara conmigo, además de pedirle expresamente que mantuviera la boca cerrada, que no le contara nada a nadie.

― ¿Y podemos confiar en él?

―Podemos, estoy seguro.

Cuando Edward se queda solo esa noche, no deja de darle vueltas a lo que su amigo averiguó en el pueblo, y a lo último que Sue le dijo el mismo día que emprendió viaje hasta la ciudad. Recuerda su tono irreverente, burlándose de su dolor…: _"Mucho cuidado con los autos rojos que veas en la calle… no vaya a ser que corras la misma suerte que el maricón que está aquí enterrado…"_ Eso fue lo que ella dijo, como clavando un puñal de duda contra su pecho malherido, sembrando la duda que germinaba y crecía con el paso del tiempo… ¿habrá ella tenido algo que ver?

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se restregó la cara, sentándose sobre la cama, afirmando su espalda contra el cabecero a la vez que miraba la cuna donde su hijo dormía plácidamente. Suspiró y puso una mano sobre su pecho, intentando calmarse. Entre todo lo bueno que le había pasado en ese último tiempo, la muerte de su hermano era el único lunar oscuro que no armonizaba con su felicidad. La justicia de su muerte no lo traería de regreso, eso lo sabía, pero al menos le daría la satisfacción de haber hecho pagar al que lo mató, dándole a él la paz que necesitaba. Quería ser completamente pleno y feliz, y no lo conseguiría hasta dar con los culpables.

El mes de mayo inició con un sol brillante, probablemente, pensaba Edward, en honor a la mujer que ese día cumplía años. Sonrió mirando por la ventana la copa de los árboles en flor daban vida al campus universitario, pensando en el regalo que le haría a su chica que se había autoproclamado su fan, y que ese día cumplía veintidós años, tres más que él. Iría a sorprenderla a su ensayo y la raptaría con la ayuda de dos de sus compañeros a los que él conocía y la llevaría a pasar una tarde picnic, con una botella de vino, quesos y fruta, solo para dos, por tanto Tanya se encargaría de Jamie hasta que Bella y él regresaran de su paseo.

Besó la mejilla de su hijo cuando lo dejó en la guardería, ante la mirada de Rosalie, quien cada vez intentaba establecer dialogo con Edward, negándose él a dejarla pues ya había cortado toda relación con ellos. Seguramente ahora era la comidilla de grupo que seguro ya sabía de su relación con Bella, pero a él no le importaba. Lamentaba haber terminado con ellos en malos términos, sobre todo por lo acogedores que fueron con él cuando estaba prácticamente solo en la ciudad, pero así eran las cosas y no cambiarían hasta que ellos no reconocieran su error y no se disculparan con Bella.

Enseguida caminó a la facultad enviándole un mensaje de texto a Tanya y otro a Bella, enviándole el enésimo beso de la mañana. Saludó a su grupo de compañeros y se dispuso a prestar atención al último debate de literatura clásica, previo al certamen final de finalización. Al terminar, miró la hora y salió a paso rápido rumbo a la facultad de arte donde sorprendería a Bella, llevándose él una sorpresa que le extrañó más que molestarle: justo en la entrada se hallaba su hermano Michael con una caja blanca atada a con un listón rojo y una gran rosa sobre la tapa. Estaba hablando con su habitual sonrisa segura y el despliegue de toda su actitud de conquista que se dejaba ver. Eso no le pareció raro a Edward pues conocía la forma en que él actuaba con las mujeres, más bien le extrañaba puntualmente con qué mujer estaba haciéndolo. Arrugó el entrecejo ignorando la puntada que sintió en el centro de su pecho, siguiendo su camino hasta ellos.

Al parecer, Bella sintió alivió cuando lo vió, apresurándose a ganarse junto a él y envolver sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, mientras Michael miraba a Edward con una sonrisa que escondía un poco de incomodidad, como si hubiera sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

― ¡Qué tal, Edward! ―lo saludó Michael ―Espero que no te moleste que haya venido a darle un regalo a tu novia…

―No sabía que supieras que era hoy su cumpleaños… ―dijo Edward, abrazando a Bella por los hombros, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

― ¿No fuiste tú el que lo comentó?... bueno, como sea, vine a darle un regalo que espero use en una cena.

― ¿Vienes a invitar a cenar a mi chica, Michael? ―preguntó Edward, estrechando su mirada hacia su hermano.

—A invitarlos, a ambos ―aclaró Michael levantando su dedo índice ―y a Jamie, por supuesto. Esta noche, ¿qué les parece? Bella no estaba muy convencida…

―Tenemos planes para esta noche, Michael, pero agradezco tu invitación. Quizás otro día… por cierto, ¿Victoria estará allí también? ―luego miró a Bella y le habló con tono ligero ― ¿Te hablé de Victoria? Una colorina muy guapa, novia de Michael.

Bella levantó una ceja, mirando al hombre de camisa blanca y traje color grafito. ―No habías comentado que tenías novia, Michael. Y como dijo Edward, tenemos planes para hoy…

―Podríamos compartir ese plan….

―De ninguna manera. Solo ella y yo. Ahora nos vamos, que tenemos una cita…

Ahora Bella miró a Edward con extrañeza, pues no había planeado nada con él. Había dicho que por su cumpleaños la sorprendería, pero pensó ella que se refería a una cita para esa noche, como se lo hizo saber a Michael.

― ¿Ah, sí? Pues tengo ensayo ahora y…

―Estás dispensada. Ya hablé con tus amigos que te cubrirán, además te sabes esa coreografía excelentemente bien, no necesitas tanto ensayo…

― ¡¿Y qué sabes tú, eh?! ―rebatió con tono jocoso, golpeando el pecho de Edward que solo sonrió con altanería rompiendo a reír luego ― ¿Ya te crees un especialista?

―Algo así… ―comentó Edward, besando los labios de la chica con un suave beso, olvidando con ese pequeño dialogo la presencia de Michael que intentaba apartar la mirada de tan empalagosa escena.

Finalmente, el hermano mayor de Edward carraspeó y se hizo notar, mirando la pareja al hombre a quien habían olvidado.

―Bueno, no será esta noche, pero visítenme esta semana para cenar, ¿sí? ―extendió la caja de regalo hacia la chica, torciendo su cabeza ―Al menos recibe mi regalo, con mis mejores intenciones.

Ella lo hizo, dándole las gracias, sabiendo que quizás tendría que contarle a Edward sobre la pasada visita que Michael le hizo, o los llamados telefónicos que le hacía, y que a ella le incomodaban. No era tonta, y Edward tampoco lo era, por lo que probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Michael, su hermano, de quien se despidieron antes de caminar hacia el interior del teatro donde ella ensayaba.

―Ejem... ¿no vas a preguntarme nada respecto a la visita de tu hermano?

―No, no va a ser necesario que yo te pregunte, porque tú me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad?

―Lo haré ―asintió, levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies para besar la boca de su novio, antes de salir corriendo hacia los camarines por sus cosas.

Luego de ir hasta su apartamento para que ella se aseara, se metieron en el auto de Edward y se dirigieron hacia un campo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la universidad, llegando a un prado de pasto muy verde, rodeado de nogales, castaños y flores silvestres dándole color al manto verde que se extendía frente a ellos.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le preguntó Edward, besando la sien de la chica, quien simplemente asintió, caminando hacia el centro del prado, donde al llegar cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos e inspiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones.

Extendieron la manta blanca sobre la que pusieron todo lo que Edward había preparado para el picnic, incluso las dos copas de vino las que llenaron de un buen _Carmenere_ para brindar por el cumpleaños de la chica.

―Te tengo un regalo ―apuntó Edward, metiendo la mano al fondo del canasto de dónde sacó una pequeña caja rectangular, que le extendió a Bella, la que se apresuró para descubrir su contenido. ―Bueno, no es un vestido costoso como el que te dio mi hermano, pero…

―Dios… ―murmuró Bella, sacando el libro de empaste viejo y hojas blancas, cuyo interior estaba lleno de los escritos de Edward, puesto allí con su puño y letra. En la primera hoja venia una dedicatoria que llenó los ojos de la chica con lágrimas, que se desbordaron con facilidad cuando pestañeó.

 _"En mis escritos está mi alma, y en mi alma está tú, como mi musa y mi amor, con cuyo sentimiento viviré y moriré._

 _Bella, amada mía, eres más de lo que imaginé, y te amo más de lo que soy capaz de comprender._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor."_

―Bueno, quizás ahora no sea de tanto valor comercial si lo comparamos con el regalo de Michael ―comentó ella, limpiando sus lágrimas de emoción, mirando a su amado y sonriéndole agradecida ―pero cuando seas lo bastante famoso, esto será una mina de oro…

―Están registrados bajo derecho de autor, así que no te atrevas ―la amenazó en broma, bebiendo de su copa de vino. Ella se rió, y dejó a un lado el regalo para encaramarse sobre él y besarlo con todo el amor y el agradecimiento con que era capaz.

―Es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mucho tiempo. No sabes lo que significa para mí. Te amo también, Edward.

Él no pudo decir nada, simplemente volvió a besarla, completamente seguro que esa mujer lo había arruinado para el resto de las mujeres, y que, si no era a ella, no amaría nunca a nadie más. Y no era algo que se planteara pues era tan perfecto lo que sentían el uno por el otro, estaba afatándose tanto la relación entre ambos, que era muy probable que nadie ni nada podría nunca separarlos.

 **(*) "Noviembre", poema de Pedro Aznar, argentino.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finalmente, señoritas! Perdón por la demora, pero un montón de cosas me tuvieron fuera de combate, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí, por seguir leyendo. Las quiero mucho.**

 **Gracias Cuchu Maritza por tu invaluable ayuda y apoyo. Eres la mejor.**

 **A leer ahora chicas.**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

―No sé cómo es que ya ha pasado un año... ―dijo Edward en voz alta, sentado frente a la lápida de su hermano. Había sentido un frio envolver cada uno de sus huesos en el mismo instante que pisó el cementerio del pueblo que había dejado atrás hace casi doce meses.

Cerraba los ojos e intentaba hacer memoria de los buenos momentos que había vivido con James para compensar el dolor de su pérdida, pero precisamente ese día le resultaba imposible. Hace un año su hermano había muerto tendido y mal herido en la camilla de un hospital, después que un desalmado lo arrollara con su coche y se diera a la fuga sin prestarle ayuda, como si se tratase de un perro a quien golpeó y dejó morir al costado del camino. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, aun le costaba admitir que nunca más volvería a ver a su amado hermano, al que extrañaba cada día y al que nunca olvidaría.

―Eres un vacío que no lograré llenar nunca, un dolor con el que aprenderé a vivir, pero ten presente, donde quiera que estés ahora, que nunca te olvidaré, y que buscaré a los culpables de tu muerte, cueste lo que cueste. ―Juró en voz alta, apretando sus manos hasta convertirlas en dos puños. Cerró los ojos y se restregó la cara con las manos, inhalando profundo, relajándose para contarle a su hermano lo que había sido de él en ese año ―Ya sé que seguro sabes todo lo que me ha pasado… con lo cotilla que eras ...

Sacudió la cabeza ante la broma que hizo, recordando todas las veces que él aparecía con el ultimo chisme del pueblo.

―Bueno, la cosa es que ha sido un año lleno de experiencias y cosas buenas. Habrás visto lo maravillosa de mi historia de amor. Finalmente encontré a la mujer que vi una vez en la estación de metro tren, ¿lo recuerdas? ―sonrió, pasándose el dedo índice por la barbilla. ―Me tildaste de loco aquella vez, pero yo sabía que iba a volver a encontrarla, y estoy seguro que si no nos hubiésemos topado de esa manera ella y yo, tú me habrías ayudado a encontrarla. Soy muy feliz, Bella es la mujer definitiva, estoy seguro… sí, ya sé que es pronto decir eso, pero es lo que siento, esa mujer llegó para quedarse en mi vida. Jamie la quiere mucho, es muy coqueto con ella, y eso para mí es importante.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta, y no se trata de ella… bueno, no directamente. Se trata de Mike. Me siento afortunado teniéndolo cerca, o me sentía afortunado, la verdad es que estoy confundido, esto por actitudes que ha tenido con Bella…

Recordó la tarde que llegó a su departamento de improvisto, esto después del día de picnic que tuvo con Bella, oportunidad que ella tuvo para decirle de los extraños acercamientos que Michael había tenido con ella. Se sentía incómoda con esas actitudes de su hermano y haberlo visto el día del cumpleaños de Bella en esa actitud que era claramente de conquista, lo hizo dudar de la clase de relación que quería con su chica, pese a que él ya tenía novia, Victoria.

 _Michael abrió la puerta y alzó sus cejas, impresionado por ver a su hermano Edward en el umbral, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado, vestido sencillamente con una camiseta azul, jeans gastados y el gesto serio. Michael estaba algo nervioso, aunque supo cómo esconderlo tras la sonrisa de recibimiento que le dio a su hermano antes de hacerlo pasar._

 _―Me pillaste desarrollando un informe sobre una investigación… ―estaba explicando, indicando con su mano hacia la mesa llena de papeles junto a su ordenador personal donde estaba trabajando, pero Edward en ese momento no estaba muy interesado, y su visita se debía a otra cosa puntual que debía tratar con él._

 _―Lo siento, pero no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo. ―Le dijo Edward, metiendo la mano a los bolsillos, declinando sentarse en el sofá cuando Mike se lo indicó._

 _―No pasa nada. Dime qué te trae por aquí, ¿pasó algo con Jamie?_

 _―No, todo está bien con él. ―carraspeó y miró a su rubio hermano ― Se trata de Bella, y de lo que traes con ella._

 _Michael sonrió, como extrañándole el tema que su hermano menor venía a tratar, aunque honestamente no le extrañaba nada._

 _― ¿Perdona?_

 _― ¿De verdad, Michael? ―Edward se cruzó de brazos, estrechando su mirada hacia Michael ― ¿Vas a hacer como que no vi nada, o como que no me di cuenta de nada?_

 _Michael rio, negando con la cabeza, como si lo que decía Edward fuera una soberana barbaridad._

 _― ¿Lo dices por el regalo que le llevé a Bella por su cumpleaños? ¡Quería tener un gesto amable con ella, ni más ni menos…_

 _Edward lo detuvo, alzando la mano. —Michael, voy a hacer como que creo en esas buenas intenciones, pero no voy a pasar por alto lo incomoda que ella se siente con tus "buenas intenciones". Ella no es tonta, ni yo tampoco, por lo que te pido si tienes otra intención con ella, da un paso al costado porque está conmigo y es algo serio que voy a defender de quien sea, incluso de ti, ¿te queda claro?_

 _―Como el agua… pero no te confundas, fue solo eso. Si me extralimité, lo siento, te pido disculpas, y si la hice sentir incómoda me disculparé también con ella y evitaré que eso pase en un futuro. ―torció la cabeza con gesto de disculpa, poniendo una mano sobre el tenso hombro de su hermano ―De verdad lo siento, y espero no enemistarme contigo por esto… somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Edward inspiró y lo miró, deseando creer que todo había sido un mal entendido por su parte, decidiendo ceder un poco._

 _―Lo recuerdo, y espero que no seas tú el que lo olvide…_

Edward pestañeó recordando el rostro de niño inocente con que Mike aseguró sus buenas intenciones con Bella, intenciones que él no creía, pues una sensación extraña de desconfianza se había posado en su pecho que le advertía se anduviera con cuidado y no confiara en él, y pensar en que tendría que irse con cuidado frente a su hermano le dolía, más que mal era el único familiar vivo que le quedaba, lamentando otra vez que su hermano, el que sabía jamás lo traicionaría, estaba muerto, enterrado bajo tierra, justo frente a él.

―Sabrías perfectamente qué hacer… pero como me decías siempre, le haré caso a mis instintos.

Iba a contarle sobre lo grande y parlanchín que estaba Jamie y de las andanzas de Alec en la capital, cuando una risotada a sus espaldas lo detuvo. Su rostro se contrajo y el frío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando llegó al cementerio, se transformó en ardiente ira, sentimiento que provocaba la mujer que con su risa burlona llegó a interrumpirlo.

Respiró entrecortado mirando fijamente un ramo de gladiolos rojos que alguien había dejado sobre la tumba de su hermano, mientras Sue se allegaba a su lado y se quedaba mirando la tumba de James con desprecio.

―Sabía que ibas a venir hoy a celebrar a tu hermano…

―No estoy celebrando nada, no seas estúpida, Sue.

―Soy tu tía, no me trates así ―le reclamó Sue, a lo que Edward rió sin que eso le causara una pisca de gracia. ― ¿Te va bien en la ciudad? ¿Estás ganando mucho dinero? Porque de otra forma no hubieras llegado en ese coche nuevo y con ese aire de sofisticación, como si caminaras sobre nubes…

―A qué demonios viniste, Sue…

―No vine a ver a James, simplemente vine a ver si te encontraba.

Edward se puso de pie y la miró advirtiendo por primera después de mucho tiempo el rostro al que hubiera deseado no volver a ver nunca más. Había en su rostro, rastros de la despreocupación y de la mala vida que había decidido llevar en ese último año, que parece la había hecho avejentar de sopetón, y qué decir del poco cuidado que tenía respecto a su aspecto personal, sucio y descuidado, como si fuera una más de las mujeres que rondaban el pueblo y que no tenían más hogar que el techo que daba el puente que cruzaba el río.

Entonces recordó las averiguaciones que Alec había hecho y las conjeturas que habían hecho producto de lo que había averiguado con algunos hombres del pueblo, y que apuntaban a un grupo de desconocidos que bien podrían ser los responsables de la muerte de su hermano, y lo peor de eso era que Sue estaba entre ellos. La forma en que esa mujer lo miraba a él y miraba la lápida de su hermano, con esa altivez y ese aire despectivo, le daba a entender que algo sabía que la había sentirse poderosa, o algo por el estilo, y usaba eso para burlarse de él. Eso y la sensación en su pecho, esos presentimientos que el mismo James le decía no obviase, le empujaban a creer que no estaba del todo equivocado con sus conjeturas.

―Y para qué diablos querías encontrarme, ¿vas a decirme algo acaso?

Esbozó Sue una risa burlona, y se cruzó de brazos alzando su mentón y desafiando con su mirada a Edward, quien estaba a punto de olvidarse que sea como sea, era una mujer a quien tenía en frente y por respeto al género femenino debía controlarse de no írsele encima.

― ¿Crees que tengo algo que decirte? ¿Y si es así, qué me darías a cambio?

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia. Dime lo que quieres y déjame en paz de una vez…

―Me debes mucho, no olvides que me hice cargo de ti y de tu hermano, por lo que ahora que estás teniendo una buena vida, me debes compensar con todo el dinero que invertí en ustedes…

―Dios, Sue, pasa el tiempo y tus facultades mentales parece que se van deteriorando al igual que tu aspecto… ―dijo Edward en tono burlón ―Primero, de dónde sacas que llevo una buena vida, si apenas estoy estudiando. Segundo, yo no te debo nada, te recuerdo que mal usaste la pensión que dejaron mis padres y que estás viviendo en su casa. Antes de venir a demandarme algo, debes de agradecer que no vengo y te saco de la que es mi casa.

― ¡Atrévete y ya verás de lo que soy capaz!

Edward dio un paso adelante y agarró a la mujer por el brazo sin nada de amabilidad, sacudiéndola, con su rostro contrito de la rabia repentina.

― ¿De qué eres capaz, eh? ―apretó fuerte contra el brazo de la mujer, con la intención _casi_ inconsciente de hacerle daño ― ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por un poco de dinero? ¡Dime!

La sonrisa siniestra que esbozó la mujer heló la sangre de Edward.

―Ni te lo imaginas, así que no me provoques…

Estuvo a punto de echarle en cara todas sus conjeturas, pero se contuvo pues debía ser más inteligente que ella. Por lo que cedió a sus ganas de sonsacarle como fuera lo que sabía, y se apartó, mirándola de pies a cabeza dando a entender con esa mirada lo desagradable que era para él siquiera la presencia de esa mujer.

―Has una buena obra por una vez en tu vida, Sue, y déjame en paz, a mí y a la memoria de mi hermano…

Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a Edward, enfadada por la forma en que ese chiquillo la miró. Le dio un empujón por el pecho y lo miró ahora ella con deseos de cruzarle la cara con una bofetada, la que no se retendría de darle si éste seguía provocándolo.

―No te dejo en paz hasta que me des lo que me corresponde. El viejo de la librería para la que trabajaba tu hermano, no me quiso dar el sueldo que le quedó debiendo…

―Ni te lo va a dar, no te hagas ilusiones ―respondió Edward con voz burlona.

― ¿Tú recibiste ese dinero, verdad? ―lo agarró por la chaqueta que traía puesta, intentando zamarrearlo ― ¡Dámelo, me corresponde!

Asqueado y sin aguantar la cercanía de Sue, Edward de un empujón haciéndola trastrabillar, la que lo miró como si a través de sus ojos oscuros le lanzara maldiciones.

―Si quieres dinero, trabaja y deja de ser un parásito. Y deja de molestarme.

Sin más tiempo que perder con esa mujer, se dio la vuelta, miró por última vez la tumba de su hermano prometiéndole que regresaría cualquier día con Jamie. Caminó entonces directo hacia la salida, haciéndose el sordo a los insultos que Sue le propinaba.

Llega a su auto, o más bien al que Mike le pasó para que ocupara, deseando de una vez devolvérselo y hacerse del suyo propio, lo que podría haber cumplido cuando le entregaran el primer cheque en la editorial. Se quedó un rato pensando y decidiendo hacia donde se dirigiría, puso el motor en marcha y se dirigió hacia el viejo y abandonado estacionamiento. Sabía que no encontraría ninguna pista en ese lugar cuando ya había pasado un año, pero necesitaba ir, no sabe bien por qué. Iba saliendo cuando recibió una llamada de Bella, la que contestó echándose a un lado del camino:

 _― ¿Te estás escapando de mi, Edward Masen? ¿Por qué no supe que no ibas a estar en la ciudad hoy?_

―Lo siento, cariño ―respondió Edward esbozando una sonrisa ―No pasa nada. Vine al cementerio a ver a mi hermano.

Hubo un silencio de dos segundos antes que Bella hablara, y cuya voz descendía respeto al entusiasmo y al tono de broma que utilizó.

 _―Por qué no me dijiste, para acompañarte…_

―Te lo agradezco, pero sabía que estabas muy ocupada y que tenías el ensayo para tu presentación de mañana, no quería molestarte ―levantó la vista al cielo ―Además, la verdad es que quería estar solo, espero que no te moleste.

 _―No, mi amor, pero recuerda que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, y que eres más importante que mis ensayos._

Suspiró y miró hacia el paisaje, agradeciendo haber tenido la fortuna de toparse con esa mujer a la que amaba y que lo amaba, y a la que no había querido poner triste con la historia de la muerte de su hermano. Solo le había contado que había muerto antes de lo esperado y que lo echaba de menos, no quiso ahondar en la historia porque no sentía que fuera algo para andar comentando, pese a la confianza que le tenía a Bella… quizás solo no quería ponerla triste.

Pero ella, cuando cortó la llamada después de despedirse y quedar para verse esa noche, apretó el teléfono contra su pecho y deseó que Edward pudiera haberle dicho más sobre la muerte de su hermano, quizás no confiaba tanto en ella para contárselo o contarle sobre sus sentimientos al respecto, y pues si no lo hacía no estaría ella averiguando a sus espaldas con Alec, por ejemplo. Dejaría que él le contara los detalles de la muerte de su hermano cuando se sintiera preparada… además, apenas llevaban un tiempo no tan largo de relación, quizás necesitaba algo más de tiempo para exponer algo tan doloroso.

Se animó pensando en la gala de danza que se celebraría dentro de poco y de la celebración posterior que tendrían con algunos de sus amigos. Además, se acercaban las vacaciones y habían planeado salir a un pueblito turístico no lejos de la ciudad y pasar unos días allí. Estaba entusiasmada pensando en pasar algunos días de descanso con Edward, Charlie y el pequeño Jamie, incluso quizás Tanya y Alec se entusiasmaban con la idea, si es que los turnos de la enfermera se lo permitían. Pero por el momento debía regresar al ensayo, no sin antes pasar por algo de comer pues el estómago estaba reclamándole. Caminó al quiosco por un agua tónica y un sándwich de pan integral y atún, cuando en su caminó se apareció Michael, incomodándola al instante apenas con su presencia. Ella estaba al tanto que Edward y él habían tenido una conversación, o más bien sabía que Edward le había dejado claro que ella lograba ver las intenciones entre líneas que Michael traía con sus acercamientos. Pero al parecer el hombre era terco, de lo contrario no estaría allí con la sonrisa de confianza que esbozaba siempre que se le acercaba, y que a ella le causaba tanta incomodidad.

― ¡Sabía que andabas por aquí! ―dijo entusiasmado, doblándose hasta los codos la manga de su camisa azul cielo. Bella lo miró con disgusto y se apartó un paso, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la sonrisa altanera del rubio.

―Estudio aquí, Michael ―le respondió Bella con molestia. Michael bajó el rostro, sintiéndose un tonto porque como le dio a entender Bella, era algo obvio encontrarla en ese lugar. De cualquier manera se carcajeó y lo dejó pasar.

―Claro, claro… bueno, venía a preguntar si tienes planes…

―Michael, ya es suficiente ―lo paró ella. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de mantener ese dialogo sin sentido con Michael ―Pensé que Edward había dejado las cosas claras.

El rubio hermano mayor de Edward alzó sus cejas, sorprendido por el tono firme de las palabras de Bella y su evidente enojo. De cualquier manera no desistía, pensando que lo mejor sería poner claridad acerca de lo que quería con ella.

Meneó la cabeza e hizo un gesto vago con la mano cuando se refirió a su hermano.

―Edward es un niño que cambiará de opinión en cuanto se aburra, dime ¿dónde está ahora?

―Visitando la tumba de su hermano. Se cumple un año de su muerte, ¿lo olvidaste acaso?

Vio a Michael abrir los ojos y calló en cuenta que se había olvidado del aniversario de la muerte de su hermano James, ¿y cómo era que Edward no se lo había recordado?

―Yo… yo no voy a los cementerios, tengo otra forma de recordar a mis deudos…

―Y está bien. Ahora si me disculpas… ―intentó seguir adelante pero Michael se lo prohibió, bloqueándole el camino.

―No, espérate. Vine para verte, necesito hablar contigo.

― ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo que Edward habló ya contigo?

―No quiero incomodarte, no es mi intención.

―Pues lo haces. Con tu forma de acercarte, con tus extrañas intenciones que logro percibir. No quiero que lo sigas haciendo. No estás respetando a tu hermano, estás tratando de pasar sobre él…

―Me gustas ―admitió con la quijada apretada, alargando su mano y tomándola por el brazo ― ¿qué puedo hacer? Lo lamento por Edward, pero no estoy acostumbrado a dar un paso al costado cuando a mujeres se refiere, no cuando puedo percibir el tipo de mujer que eres…

― ¿El tipo de mujer? ―preguntó Bella arrugando su entrecejo ― ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

―Apasionada, que disfruta de los placeres… los placeres de todo tipo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, es cosa de mirar tus ojos…

Fue ahora ella la que apretó la quijada y miró con abierto odio a Michael, deseando golpearlo por las cosas que decía y por la forma hambrienta como la miraba en ese preciso momento, en la que parecía estarla desnudando con la mirada.

―Mi necesidad de pasión está bien cubierta por Edward. Y pues lamento que no estés acostumbrado a dar un paso al costado cuando de mujeres se trata, pues conmigo es lo que tendrás que hacer. Estoy enamorada de tu hermano, él me arruinó para el resto de los hombres.

― ¡Apenas tiene veinte! ―exclamó firmemente ― ¡Todavía es un chiquillo que no sabe nada de nada!

―No puedo creer que digas eso de tu hermano… con cada paso que das no dejas de decepcionarme. Ahora, hazte a un lado, aléjate de mí, no sigas buscándome… te lo digo en serio, deja de molestarme. Si sabes reconocer a las mujeres como yo, sabrás leer en mis ojos que detesto a los hombres que no entienden a la primera y que siguen molestando, así que deja de dar pena y consíguete a otra.

―Vas a aburrirte de Edward, tarde o temprano, y cuando eso pase te recordaré este momento. Probablemente te castigaré, pero finalmente te daré lo que quieres y te arrepentirás de haber perdido el tiempo con un niño como mi hermano.

Bella rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado para seguir caminando. Tenía claro que debía comentar ese encuentro con Edward para poner en evidencia el tipo de hermano que tenía, pero no lo haría ese día, pues ya era una fecha lo suficientemente triste para él. Quizás lo hablara con Alec, seguro él le diría cómo y cuándo hacerlo. De cualquier forma, no dejaría que Michael arruinara lo que tenía con Edward, a quien él no conocía, pues se sorprendería de saber que el prospecto de escritor desbordaba pasión incluso en la forma cómo hablaba… y qué decir de su manera de hacerle el amor, que para ella era una cuestión de otro mundo que nunca había experimentado. Sonrió con picardía, pues el "niño" al que Michael hacía ilusión no existía. Edward era todo un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y mucho más hombre que él, ciertamente.

Anocheció rápido para Bella después de una exhausta tarde de ensayos para la gala de finalización. Después del encuentro con Michael, le sirvió botar tenciones a través de una de las cosas que más amaba, que era bailar. Lo malo fue que Edward no volvió a comunicarse con ella, ni ella quiso molestarlo, mucho menos contándole lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, por lo que decidió ir directo a su pequeño departamento cuando fueron cerca de las diez. Caminó derecho al área de la cocina y sacó un sobre de sopa instantánea para preparárselo, sonriendo pues a Charlie no le gustaban por lo poco sustanciales que eran para él. Puso agua a calentar amarrándose el cabello en una coleta alta y encendió la radio, haciendo girar el cuello mientras sonaba música suave y relajante. Después de un rato cuando ya su nada glamorosa cena estaba preparándose, los golpes en su puerta la pillaron por sorpresa, sobresaltándola cuando estaba vigilando la cacerola. Se mordió el labio y contuvo una sonrisa pues un calorcito en el centro del pecho la hizo intuir de quien se trataba, por lo que corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose a quien su corazón ya había reconocido. Se sujetó de su cuello cuando él la tomó por la cintura, entrando con ella en sus brazos al apartamento, cerrando la puerta con el pie. La dejó en el suelo y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, divagando sus ojos cansados por el rostro de su amada, a la que había extrañado.

―Quise darte un poco de espacio, por eso no me comuniqué contigo…

―No me des espacio ―rebatió Edward con voz suave, posando sus labios sobre los de ella ―ya suficiente tuve con todo el tiempo de espacio que sufrí antes de encontrarte.

Bella sonrió y se abrigó a los brazos de Edward, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando él la besó en el tope de su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho durante esos instantes que permanecieron abrazados, hasta que él reparó en la cacerola sobre la cocina desde donde se desbordaba la sopa que Bella estaba preparando.

―Lo que sea que estés preparando, parece estarse saliendo de control…

Ella arrugó la frente y enseguida recordó la cacerola, soltándose de los brazos de Edward y corriendo para apagar el fuego. Él la siguió hasta allí, ganándose justo detrás de ella, mirando por sobre su hombro de qué se trataba la preparación.

―Supongo que no vas a alimentarte de eso…

―Es lo que me apetece la verdad ―respondió la chica, inhalando el aroma a especies. Edward soltó un suspiro lastimero y movió la cabeza.

―Pobre Charlie, con razón siempre tiene tanta hambre…

Bella lo miró y sonrió, pegándole un codazo en el estómago.

―Oye, Charlie puede comerse una vaca y seguir con hambre, es como un saco sin fondo en cuanto a comida.

―Con razón hizo tan buena amistad con Alec.

Declinó Edward servirse algo de la preparación de Bella, pues dos viejos conocidos del pueblo lo convencieron de comer algo mientras se ponían al día. Eso fue lo único que él comentó sobre su día, lo que ella respetó no preguntando nada más, mucho menos trayendo a colación a su hermano fallecido, tampoco al que le quedaba que parecía tenerle tan poca estima. Lo que hizo en cambio mientras bebía su sopa caliente, fue hablarle de lo bien que había salido el ensayo general para la presentación, donde esperaba verlo sentado en primera fila disfrutando del espectáculo.

―Por supuesto que ahí estaré. Tendremos que celebrar después, ¿no lo crees?

―Puedo decirle a un par de amigos, además de Tanya y Alec.

―Me parece estupendo. Además, quería proponerte algo…

― ¿Algo como qué? ―preguntó, estrechando su mirada y mordiéndose el labio. Edward le devolvió la mirada llena de intenciones y meneó la cabeza.

―No me mires con esos ojos, no seas descarada… ―sonrieron ambos y él aprovechó de tomar su mano y darle un apretón ―se trata de las vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece si nos arrancamos por ahí? Jamie y Charlie incluidos por supuesto.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y enseguida asintió con entusiasmo. Adoraría pasar unas cortas vacaciones junto a los hombres que amaba.

―Hay una cabaña muy bien equipada cerca de una reserva natural. ¡Es hermosa!

Edward se la quedó mirando pensativo, y una inquietud que no sabe bien de donde nació le hizo hacer una pregunta en un tono que incomodó a Bella.

― ¿Y cómo diste con ese lugar?

La sonrisa de Bella se esfumó de su rostro, bajando la cabeza y deseando no traer a su memoria la persona con quien había conocido ese sitio. Podría haberle mentido dándole cualquier respuesta razonable, pero no lo hizo, inclinándose por no dar detalles sobre eso. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, no le gustó la forma en que Edward la miraba, como si estuviera prejuzgándola, como si en su reaccionar a su pregunta, hubiera leído la respuesta, enojándolo.

― ¿Se trata de un hombre? ¿Quieres que vayamos al mismo lugar donde fuiste con otro hombre? ¿La misma cabaña, la misma cama tal vez…? ―lanzó una pregunta tras otra usando un tono acusatorio que le surgió de repente, y que nunca había usado contra Bella.

La chica lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, asustados, y enseguida bajó la cabeza, desenado hundirla bajo tierra como si fuera un avestruz, aguantándose el imperante deseo de llorar que surgió de repente. El tono y la acusación de Edward, cierta o no, le había dolido más que si le hubiesen dado un golpe directo en el estómago.

Edward respiraba pesado, observándola con mirada ardiente y penetrante, sintiendo una bola ardiente en el centro del pecho que lo había acompañado todo el día y que en ese momento se intensificaba y que amenazaba con estallar cual bomba atómica. Y eso último hubiera pasado si la figura contrita y triste de Bella no hubiera hecho mollera en su conciencia, apagando ese fuego que él interpretó como ira, y que no era más que el cúmulo de su pena, de su rabia y frustración por todos los recuerdos que lo embargaron ese día. Entonces ese calor abrazador se transformó en hielo y la culpa junto al arrepentimiento le golpearon el rostro fuertemente. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para luego abrirlos y encontrar a Bella mirando fijo el plato con sopa que rápidamente se enfriaba, mientras discretamente hacia desaparecer una lágrima que había escurrido por su mejilla.

―Dios… lo siento…

―Creo que deberías irte y descansar ―dijo ella en un susurro, sin levantar sus ojos del caldo que no acabaría de tomar. ―Jamie debe estarte extrañando, y la verdad yo estoy cansada, no fue un día de miel sobre hojuelas para mí tampoco, aunque no estoy comparando con lo que tú estás conmemorando…

―Bella… ―dijo él con tono de disculpa, estirando su mano para alcanzar el brazo de la chica, quien se escabulló levantándose de la mesa con el plato entre las manos que dejó sobre el lavado. Caminó hasta el sector donde se emplazaba su dormitorio y dándole la espalda fijó su vista sobre la foto donde ella de niña aparecía con un grupo de chiquillas de su misma edad junto a las mujeres que la criaron.

Edward en tanto tragó grueso y con cautela se le acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Le dolió sentirla tensarse bajo su toque, aunque sabía que se merecía esa reacción de parte de ella.

―Oye, perdona… fue un día extraño, triste…

―Y lo entiendo, y lo lamento también, pero no por eso dejaré que me trates así. Por eso será mejor que te vayas y que descanses. ―insistió con voz monótona, cansada ― Quizás mañana…

Ese quizás hizo sonar alarmas en la cabeza y corazón de Edward, que enseguida reaccionó haciendo girar a la chica para mirarla de frente, directamente a sus ojos cristalinos y tristes.

― ¿ _Quizás_? ¿Qué quieres decir con ese "quizás"? ―preguntó dejando entrever su desesperación y su miedo. Ella no podía apartarlo por ese arrebato del que se arrepentía hondamente. ―Sabes el día que tuve, la carga que tiene para mí. Tengo las emociones a flor de piel, y sé que justo ahora no soy buena compañía, pero no puedes dejarme en el aire sin saber si mañana vas a querer hablar conmigo al menos.

―Edward, por Dios, solo vete y descansa…

― ¿Me recibirás mañana? ¿Seguirás amándome mañana, pese a lo estúpido que he sido hoy? ―insistió él, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de la chica, la que puso las manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo sin lograrlo, pues Edward no se movió ni un centímetro, por lo que suspiró y bajó el rostro al igual que sus hombros por donde él seguía sujetándola. ―No debí reaccionar de esa forma contigo, ni decir lo que dije, no estuvo bien…

―No, Edward, no lo estuvo.

―Cariño, por favor…

Bella movió sus hombros y se apartó de él, caminando hacia su closet desde donde sacó una bata de baño, la que aferró fuertemente a su pecho, como si se tratara de un escudo. Miró a Edward apenas, quien estaba a la espera del que parecía un veredicto. Fácilmente viéndolo así de apenado y arrepentido, podría habérsele echado al cuello y olvidar lo que había ocurrido, pero no lo haría.

―Edward, mañana hablaremos sobre lo que hoy pasó… ―dijo ella pensando en el altercado con Michael que tan mal sabor le había dejado y que no traería a colación en ese momento ―has tenido un día agotador emocionalmente. Necesitas relajarte y descansar.

El joven suspiró con pesar y bajó su vista hasta dar con la punta de sus zapatos. Insistir sería una tontería, ella tenía razón, él necesitaba descansar. De cualquier modo, no se iría sin la promesa de que al día siguiente ella le asegurara que lo recibiría.

Bella suspiró y bajó los hombros, levantando sus manos para empujar levemente a Edward por el torso, para alejarse, pero él no se movió ni un milímetro.

―Solo vete y descansa, Edward. Tampoco fue un día de miel sobre hojuelas para mí, ya te lo dije.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―quiso saber él. Pero ella no iba a decirle lo ocurrido con Michael, no cuando intuía su reacción.

―No voy a contártelo ahora, mucho menos cuando sé de la forma que vas a reaccionar —movió la cabeza y se soltó del agarre de Edward. ―Ahora ve a descansar, has tenido un día agotador, tú mismo lo dijiste. Seguro Jamie está echándote de menos. Yo necesito tomar un baño y meterme a la cama para dormir.

―Me voy si me prometes recibirme mañana ―levantó sus ojos y la contempló torciendo su cabeza ―Entiendo tu enojo, pero no me dejes así. Te amo, Bella, lo sabes.

―También te amo, Edward.

Parece que esa aseveración hizo descansar a Edward, quien asintió despacio con su cabeza y dubitativo caminó hacia ella, levantó su mano con cautela y acarició su cabello tomado en la coleta, tan negro y brillante, y se atrevió a bajar su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de ella, la que cerró los ojos y absorbió el sentimiento volcado en ese roce ligero, pero que ella tanto valoraba.

Después de aquello se fue como lo prometió, cargando en su pecho una pena tremenda que solo su hijo disipó cuando lo encontró dormido en su cuna, ajeno a todo y bajo el cuidado de sus amigos Tanya y Alec, los que se limitaron a preguntar cómo estaba y cuya respuesta encontraron en su rostro, aunque Alec por supuesto no se quedó tranquilo, acercándosele a su amigo para saber qué había pasado.

― ¿Pasó algo en el pueblo? ―le preguntó a su amigo mientras éste contemplaba a Jamie, el que al dormir estiraba su boquita de una forma graciosa, esto cuando estaba profundamente dormido como en ese momento.

―No… bueno sí ―respondió Edward, acariciando el cabello de su hijo dormido ― ¿Jamie se portó bien?

―Como el príncipe que es ―acotó rápidamente Alec. ―Ahora dime, qué pasó, por qué traes esa cara. Pensé que llegarías más tarde, como dijiste que pasarías al departamento de Bella…

Edward bufó y caminó hasta su cama donde se sentó, afirmando su cabeza entre sus manos. Alec torció la boca y se sentó junto a él a la espera que le contara lo ocurrido.

―Sí pasé… y me pidió que me fuera.

Eso sorprendió al boxeador amateur, que alzó sus cejas rubias y miró con igual asombro a Edward, quien contemplaba el suelo fijamente.

― ¿Por qué te pidió que te fueras?

―Porque soy un imbécil ―respondió, pasándose ahora la mano por la barbilla donde crecía su incipiente barba. Enseguida agregó como para darle sentido a la respuesta ―Me encontré con Sue en el cementerio, y ya te imaginarás lo que pasó.

Alec se acomodó de costado y puso atención. ― ¿Te dijo algo sobre lo que tratamos de averiguar?

― Ella sabe algo, lo sé, lo vi en su forma de desafiarme con su mirada, estoy seguro. ―Palmeó sus muslos y enderezó su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si buscara relajar sus músculos. Enseguida llenó de aire sus pulmones y expiró lentamente, tratando de no estallar en rabia del puro recuerdo de la mujer ―No sabes cómo me enervó que se burlara así de mí, que no tuviera respeto por la memoria de James… Dios, no pensé que llegaría a odiar a nadie como la odio a ella.

―Entiendo entonces por qué traes esa cara…

―Porque soy un imbécil, un estúpido.

― ¿Y por qué insistes en eso? ¿Qué tuvo que ver el encuentro con la vieja y que Bella te echara de la casa?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello.

―Descargué mi frustración con Bella, y no se lo merecía.

― ¿Te mandó a volar?

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado por la teoría de su amigo, que vio en un momento peligrosamente cerca de cumplirse.

―Me dijo que me viniera a descansar, que mañana hablaríamos… ¿pero si mañana las cosas entre nosotros no son iguales?

Alec rodó los ojos y se puso de pie acercándose a su amigo al que le dio un empujón por el hombro.

―Oye, no seas tan melodramático. Así son las relaciones, será bueno que vayas aprendiendo las dinámicas.

―Lo dice el que tiene más experiencia…

―Pues sí, poeta.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Bella salió de su departamento y enfiló trotando hacia la sala de ensayos. Iba sobre la hora y sabía que su maestra la regañaría, y que no le importaría la excusa de Bella por la demora. Era un ensayo importante y no había excusa para atrasos. Iba rogando que no se generara un altercado con su maestra cuando al llegar al frontis del edificio se detuvo de golpe al encontrar a cierto poeta, con su cabello despeinado y vestido con un sencillo atuendo de jeans, polera gris y Converse negras. Fuera de su sonrisa insegura y sus ojos brillantes de remordimiento, llevaba entre sus manos un tazón de café, que adivinó Bella, sería el super moka que solía beber por las mañanas.

Suspiró y caminando con trancos lentos, olvidándose del atraso y del inminente regaño de su maestra, se le acercó con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

―Hola ―lo saludó ella. Él respondió acercándose a ella y tomando con su mano desocupada el rostro de la chica, se aventuró a besar sus labios. Suspiró cuando ella sonrió respondiendo a su beso.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él al cabo de un rato, tras entregarle su café.

―Sí, lo estoy. Ahora lo estoy.

Edward sintió que el peso de su pecho se disipaba y que sus pulmones finalmente lograban llenarse de aire puro. Sonrió tranquilo y abrazó por los hombros a su chica, caminando con ella hacia la entrada del lugar, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Ella lo rodeó por la cintura con el brazo desocupado mientras que bebía del exquisito café que Edward le había llevado como ofrenda de paz, aunque a ella le hubiera bastado con esa sonrisa que la derretía instantáneamente.

―Soñé un montón de tonterías... ―reconoció Edward, haciendo enseguida mención a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ―No sé lo que me pasó... bueno, sí lo sé, pero no te merecías recibir toda mi rabia.

―Está bien, Edward. Solo que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar algo así. Sé que algo de culpa tengo…

―Eso no es cierto ―rebatió firmemente ―todo fue culpa mía.

Bella se apartó y puso una mano sobre su cadera, estrechando sus ojos con algo de humor en su mirada, torciendo la boca para reprimir una sonrisa.

― ¿Oye, vamos a pasarnos la mañana pidiéndonos disculpas una y otra vez? Yo tengo que entrar ahí… ―dijo ella, apuntando con su dedo índice la puerta de acceso. Él miró hacia allí y sonrió, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

―Y yo tengo reunión con los de la editorial, ¿pero te parece si almorzamos? Hablaremos bien de lo que ocurrió ayer, no olvido que me dijiste que tampoco tuviste un buen día.

―Está bien.

Lograron dejar atrás el altercado del día anterior, aunque Edward casi pierde los estribos cuando en el almuerzo de ese día, Bella le contó sobre la visita que Michael le había hecho y sobre sus intenciones para con ella. No se guardó nada, le dijo todo y le dolió ver la desilusión de Edward hacia su hermano, el único que le quedaba. No quería ser la causante del desavenimiento entre ellos, pero quería que Edward viera a Michael como realmente era. Tanya y Alec, que estaban compartiendo el almuerzo con ellos, acotaron que nunca les había acabado de gustar Michael, y que por consiguiente no les extrañaba ese comportamiento.

―Sería bueno que supiera que no nos tragamos el cuento del buen hermano, y es bueno que tanto tú Edward ―dijo Alec, indicando a Edward, y luego a Bella que estaba del otro lado ―y tú Bella, le hicieran saber que no van a dejar pasar esto, que son un frente unido.

― ¿Hablarás con él? ―le preguntó Bella a Edward, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa. Él arrugó el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza en negativo.

―Ya hablé con él, y dejé las cosas claras la vez pasada. Ahora cortaré todo vínculo con él, no me puedo fiar de un hombre que tratará de pasar a llevarme, por muy hermano mío que sea.

Alec miró a su amigo, al otro lado de la mesa, y creyó leer los pensamientos de su amigo, deseando por cruel que fuera, que hubiera deseado mil veces que Michael, el hermano con quien apenas había convivido, tomase el lugar de Jamie, a quien la muerte le arrebató hace un año atrás… un año, un año donde muy poco habían averiguado sobre los responsables de su muerte, pero donde siempre las pistas apuntaban a Sue, nada menos que la tía.

 _"Linda familia te gastaste, Edward"_ pensó Alec con pena, pero entonces miró los ojos iluminados de Edward que a su vez contemplaban a Bella, a quien tenía sujeta firmemente de la mano. Pensó entonces que no todo había sido ruina para este amigo suyo, casi hermano, a quien se le estaban abriendo puertas que alguna vez no fueron sino sueños inalcanzables, como la idea de publicar un libro, o enamorarse quizás… o tener un hijo como Jamie, que, aunque un poco antes de tiempo llegó a iluminar la vida de Edward. Además, lo tenían Tanya y él, con quienes podía contar irrevocablemente, lo que en resumen era una buena vida después de todo.

―Oye, estás pensativo —lo sobresaltó Tanya, afirmando su mentón delicado sobre su hombro, dejando un beso en su mejilla a continuación. Sonrió y pensó que él también tenía mucha suerte de tenerla. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla, guiñándole el ojo a continuación.

―Estoy filosofando sobre las cosas de la vida.

Tanya rodó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente, encantándole ese toque gracioso de su novio. Finalmente, él también era afortunado.

Los días pasaron y la velada artística de cierre estrenó con lleno total. Una gala de danza de las que solo en la Universidad de Arte del Estado podía darse el lujo de presentar, la que había sido cuna de grandes genios de la danza que esa noche se presentaron como plato principal, aunque para Edward, que estaba en prima fila, añoraba ver en todo su esplendor a su amada Bella, la que para él la mejor de todas, y que la disculparan las grandes maestras por semejante herejía, pero para él las cosas eran así.

Extasiado sería poco para describir el sentimiento que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando su chica se presentó en el escenario, junto con otros cuatro compañeros, los que honestamente para él eran inexistentes. La forma que su cuerpo cobraba vida con movimientos elegantes que develaban la prolijidad del arte que estaba representando sobre el escenario, donde parecía elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies como un ángel llamado desde su hogar, más allá de las nubes. Él, que era un hombre de letras, o que estudiaba para serlo, le costaba encontrar palabras que expresar lo que sentía al verla, solo la emoción profunda que se conjugaba con el amor que sentía por ella, y el orgullo de saber que era una de las mejores.

Al igual que el resto de los asistentes, Edward se levantó de su butaca cuando la presentación culminó, y aplaudió vigorosamente, mientras que a su lado Alec vitoreaba con silbidos entusiastas. Tanya, a un lado de Alec sostenía a Jamie en sus brazos y lo instaba a alzar sus manitas y aplaudir como el resto, después de haberse mantenido despierto y al pendiente de la presentación como si fuera todo un entendido en la materia.

― ¡Esta chica se las trae! ―exclamó Alec a su amigo en medio de los aplausos, a lo que Edward lo miró y sonrió asintiendo.

Cuando acabaron, la esperaron por cerca de veinte minutos en el lobby del teatro de la universidad donde se desarrolló el espectáculo que duró un poco más de dos horas. Cuando al grupo que la esperaba con dos de sus mejores amigos, corrió a los brazos de Edward colgándosele por el cuello, recibiendo de su parte un beso lleno de orgullo que fue como su gran premio. Enseguida y casi por obligación, se apartó para recibir las felicitaciones de Tanya, Alec e incluso de Jamie, que la aplaudió espontáneamente cuando ella lo saludó.

―Estuvo muy pendiente de las coreografías ―le comentó Tanya, respecto de Jamie, mientras los chicos hablaban con la pareja de amigos y compañeros de Bella, que también habían participado en la presentación.

Bella sonrió llena de ternura y le pidió a Tanya sujetar al niño en sus brazos, sin que el pequeño hijo de su novio tuviera algún problema.

― ¿Te gustaron los bailes, Jamie? ―preguntó Bella al niño, a lo que él balbuceó palabras en su idioma de infante que seguro significaban lo mucho que le había encantado.

A lo lejos, y sin que ellos lo supieran, dos pares de ojos los contemplaban, o contemplaban directamente a Bella, cada uno sin deber de la existencia del otro. Uno de ellos, escondido detrás de un gran pilar en una esquina del lobby, la miraba y se preguntaba cuánto demoraría ella en aburrirse de estar junto a ese niño, no hablando de Jamie, sino de Edward, por quien sentía una envidia creciente respecto de la relación que tenía con ella. No le importaba que fuera su hermano, sabía que tarde o temprano esa relación acabaría, y él estaría presto a darle a Bella, lo que una mujer como ella ansiaba recibir.

El otro par de ojos miraba con ojos furiosos a la chica que alguna vez le perteneció y que decidió dejarlo porque su compañía no significaba nada bueno para ella. Sonrió con malicia apretándose el puente de la nariz cuando él decidiera el momento de acercarse y recordarle lo bien que lo pasaban.

Aprovechando el buen tiempo y a que recién había anochecido, caminaron los seis jóvenes junto al niño hacia el pequeño apartamento de Edward, donde decidieron improvisar algo para celebrar. Alec dijo que podía preparar unos tragos deliciosos que había aprendido con un viejo barman amigo suyo, y acompañar las bebidas con las pizzas caseras de las que Bella les había dado a probar alguna vez.

Leah y Seth, compañeros de Bella y que antes habían compartido con ella y su novio, encontraron muy simpático y divertido al rubio amigo de Edward que durante la velada les contó que él estaba "formándose" como boxeador y que algún día levantaría el título de campeón. Tanya rodaba los ojos y Edward se reía y bromeaba abiertamente, diciendo que esperaba estar vivo para ver ese acontecimiento. Jamie en tanto se negó a quedar recluido en el dormitorio mientras la fiesta se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa, además no tenía ni pisca de sueño y se encontraba muy entretenido recibiendo la atención, sobre todo de las señoritas a las que no dejaba de sorprender con sus gracias.

― ¡Este niño es un encanto! —le dijo Leah a Edward, sosteniendo a Jamie sobre sus piernas mientras el pequeño le mostraba un libro de animales, y orgulloso nombraba a aquellos cuyos nombres ya conocía, como la "jidafa", el "pero" y el lobo. ― ¿De verdad tiene un año?

―Cumple dos años en diciembre ―respondió Edward con orgullo mirando a su hijo.

― ¡Se ve tan grande! ―acotó la chica, peinando el cabello rubio del niño ―Y se nota que será muy guapo de grande…

―Como su padre ―puntualizó Bella, que besó la mejilla del orgulloso padre. Él la miró y le sonrió deseando tomarla y sacarla de allí para llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran estar a solas para demostrarle lo orgullo que también se sentía, pero de ella. De todos modos, eso ocurriría más tarde esa noche, cuando se quedaran a solas con ella y la amara como deseaba hacerlo.

En medio de la velada de este grupo de amigos, y cuando fueron pasadas las once de la noche, se oyeron en la puerta unos golpes.

―Quién será a esta hora ―se preguntó Edward en voz alta, levantándose hacia la puerta.

―Quizás uno de los vecinos que espera lo invitemos a celebrar ―comentó Alec a su espalda, antes de meterse una buena porción de pizza casera a la boca.

El ánimo de celebración que Edward había experimentado durante esa tarde cayó a sus pies cuando abrió la puerta y vio quien era que lo buscaba. Una chica rubia, delgada y bien parecida abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando estuvo frente a él, y mordió su labio furiosamente sin poder decir nada durante varios segundos.

― ¿Quién es, Edward? ―le preguntó Tanya desde su sitio en el sofá en torno a la mesita de centro. Eso parece haber sacado de su transe a Edward, que sacudió la cabeza y arrugó su frente, estrechando sus ojos hacia la recién llegada, como para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando.

― ¿Irina? ―preguntó finalmente. Ella esbozó una pequeña y tirante sonrisa y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

―Hola… hola Edward.

Tanya y Alec, que alcanzaron a oír el nombre de la recién llegada, se miraron antes que el amigo boxeador se levantara y viera con sus propios ojos a Irina.

―Irina, qué haces aquí a estas horas… ―le dijo Edward desde el umbral de la puerta, sin atinar a hacerla pasar.

―Yo… hace rato he estado sentada dentro del coche dándome ánimos para subir. Perdona la hora, pero…

Se oyó el grito de celebración de Jamie por alguna gracia que Seth había hecho para él, mirando Irina por sobre el hombro de Edward y buscando con su mirada a su hijo, que en ese momento estaba sentado sobre las piernas de una chica que no conocía. Sus ojos picaron y se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo grande que estaba su hijo, y lo poco justas que eran las fotografías que su padre le había enviado por email un par de veces.

― ¿Irina, a qué has venido?

―Por Jamie…

― ¡No! ―exclamó Edward por sobre el dialogo de los que se habían quedado en la sala y que callaron ante la sorpresiva y rotunda negación.

Bella se puso nerviosa y se levantó dejando a Jamie en brazos de Tanya antes de acercarse a Edward, cuya espalda vio tensa, crispada. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y miró a la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, que trataba de no perder de vista al niño, sacando por conclusión que esa mujer era la madre del niño.

―Esto… Irina ―intervino Alec que se encontraba detrás de Edward ― ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para visitas? Al menos podrías haber avisado antes…

―Lo sé, lo siento, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo… ―se estaba disculpando ella, cuando se vio interrumpida.

―Hablemos afuera ―dijo ahora Edward, girándose para darle una mirada a Alec donde le decía implícitamente que se mantuviera atento. Enseguida miró a Bella y sin poder sonreír, le acarició la mejilla ―Discúlpame un segundo, regreso enseguida.

Salió y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, tomando a Irina por el antebrazo, jalándola hacia las escaleras. Pasó por alto la figura de Emmett y Rosalie que venían subiendo y pasó a su lado sin saludarlos, quedándose la pareja extrañada sin evitar quedarse mirando al vecino que alguna vez fue amigo suyo, preguntándose de que se trataba todo eso.

En la entrada del edificio y bajo el portón de acceso, Edward se paró frente a la mujer a la que alguna vez le recitó poemas de amor, y con quien perdió su virginidad, dando paso al nacimiento de su hijo Jamie, a quien ella no demoró en entregarle para irse al extranjero a hacer su vida, y durante el tiempo que duró su ausencia, nunca se comunicó con él para saber por el niño.

―qué buscas aquí, Irina ―preguntó Edward, cruzándose de brazos, postura que hacía ver su estado de alerta.

Ella se peinó el cabello, tan brillante como él lo recordaba, pero algo más corto que le daba un aire de sofisticación, como su vestimenta y su maquillaje, imitando a continuación la postura de Edward.

― ¿No te parece un poco tonta esa pregunta, Edward?

―La verdad es que no.―Rebatió el muchacho con la quijada tensa ―Te fuiste dejándome a Jamie, y nunca has estado lo realmente interesada como para saber de él…

― ¡No seas injusto, Edward!

― ¿Injusto?

― ¡No abandoné al niño dejándolo en la calle, o en brazos de un desconocido!

Le enfurecía que para ella no hubiera sido tan terrible dejar a su hijo que entonces no tenía un año, todo para seguir sus sueños. Cualquier niño necesitaba del apego de su madre, cariño que Edward tuvo que suplir prácticamente desde siempre, pues como Irina le dijo alguna vez, eso de la maternidad no era para ella. ¿Cómo es que con tanta rapidez había cambiado de opinión?

― ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste la tutela de mi hijo porque dijiste que la maternidad no era lo tuyo, y porque deseabas hacer tu vida en el extranjero, y el niño te estorbaba…!

― ¡Yo no dije eso! ―gritó ella de regreso, importándole una mierda estar en la calle. Edward bufó exasperado y pasó las manos por su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía así. Miró a Irina haciendo una mueca de desagrado y dio un paso hacia ella, bajando su rostro hasta que estuvo muy cerca del de la rubia.

―Dime qué es lo que quieres de una vez, y vete…

― ¿Vas a negarme ver a mi hijo?

― ¡Llegas de la nada, sin avisar siquiera, y pretendes que te entregue al niño como si nada! ―exclamó potentemente, tanto que ella tuvo que dar un paso atrás por puro miedo, creyendo estar frente a una fiera que saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Irina no podía culparlo, un padre podría convertirse en una fiera cuando se trataba de defender a sus hijos, como Edward en ese momento. Lo triste es que lo estuviera cuidando de ella, que era la madre de ese pequeño.

―Sé que tienes la custodia del niño ―dijo un poco más calmada ―y no pretendo llevármelo… pero las cosas han cambiado, la lejanía me hizo pensar mucho, echarlo de menos, anhelarlo, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión? La maternidad me pilló de sorpresa lo sabes… era una niña inmadura y asustadiza… pero las cosas han cambiado. No quiero que me veas como tu enemiga, no pretendo arrebatártelo para llevármelo como si nada. Simplemente quiero establecer una relación con él, ¿no tengo derecho a eso? ¿Me vas a negar esa posibilidad?

Edward bajó la cabeza, tocando la barbilla con su pecho, buscando en su cabeza y dentro de su pecho lo que era mejor para su hijo, y lo sabía, solo que se negaba a ponerlo en manos de una mujer que ya una vez lo abandonó y que ahora volvía como si nada a buscar el perdón y a su hijo. No podía cerrarse a la idea de que el remordimiento la haya hecho cambiar de opinión, pero no confiaría en ella de buenas a primera.

―Jamie deberá aprender a conocerte primero. Si quieres verlo, al principio debería ser conmigo…

Irina abrió los ojos, llenos de esperanza, apresurándose en preguntar

― ¿Eso significa que me dejarás verlo?

―Eres su madre después de todo ―respondió Edward con tono monocorde.

Ella puso las manos sobre su pecho y carraspeó, como si la emoción del consentimiento de Edward haya bloqueado momentáneamente su forma de hablar.

―Me arrepentí de haberme ido, Edward, te lo juro, por eso regresé… lo hice por él.

―Me alegro. ―inspiró y enderezó su espalda, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ―Ahora, podría venir mañana sobre las seis. Antes estaré ocupado.

Irina recordó la chica que apareció tras Edward cuando estaban arriba. No tenía necesidad de preguntar si se trataba de su chica, pues por la forma en que se miraron era obvio que sí, además Edward ya no era el adolescente del pueblo que ella conoció, aunque en verdad nunca lo fue, siempre fue más maduro que el resto de los muchachos de su edad. Pero ahora se veía diferente, más seguro, más atractivo, incluso para ella. Por eso era lógico que estuviera en pareja, aunque de todas formas preguntó por la chica del cabello negro que hace unos momentos lo miró con tanta preocupación.

― ¿La chica, la de cabello negro, es tu novia?

 _¡Qué te importa!_ Podría haber respondido él. Eso no era algo que le incumbiera a ella, de cualquier manera, pensó que sería mejor dejarlo meridianamente claro.

―Sí, Irina, lo es.

Irina carraspeó mirándose por un segundo sus uñas bien pintadas, recordando que su hijo Jamie estaba en los brazos de esa chica, muy a gusto.

―Tiene mucha confianza con Jamie…

―Irina, ―la interrumpió Edward, que para nada dejaría que ella se inmiscuyera en su vida privada ―puedes regresar mañana a las seis, ahora es muy tarde y me están esperando.

―Sí… lamento haber arruinado tu reunión. Nos vemos mañana, y gracias.

Edward no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó parado bajo la luz de la farola que alumbraba la entrada del pequeño edificio de concreto, mirando alejarse a Irina, a quien jamás pensó volver a ver tan pronto.

Afirmó su espalda sobre el muro y cerró los ojos, restregándoselos con los dedos, evitando que volviera a dominarlo el miedo que lo paralizó al ver a la rubia al otro lado de su puerta. Sobre su cadáver alejaría a Jamie de su lado, el niño lo era todo para él, por quien había jurado salir adelante pese a todo para que así no le faltara nada. Podría haberse negado en redondo a permitir que Irina lo viera sin antes cerciorarse con un abogado de los derechos de Irina después que le cediera la tutela del niño, pero entendía que Jamie necesitaría de su madre y que, si no le permitía acceder a ese derecho, más tarde se lo recriminaría.

Bufó poniendo la mano en su pecho, como su hubiera tocado una herida profunda en ese lugar, concentrándose en calmarse y no ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Allí lo encontró Bella, que no aguantó y estuvo un piso arriba oyendo la discusión entre la madre de Jamie y Edward, disponiéndose a bajar cuando supo que ella se había marchado.

Le entristeció ver a Edward allí a solas, tratando de calmarse, por lo que se le acercó despacio y puso la mano sobre el pecho de él, provocando que el joven abriera los ojos y la mirara.

― No te vas, ¿verdad?

―No, si tú quieres que no lo haga ―respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa ligera.

―Pues no quiero, ahora menos que nunca ―respondió Edward, tomándola por los hombros y abrazándola. El pequeño cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo logró aplacar su miedo.

Se quedaron un silencio unos minutos, absorbiendo la presencia del otro, hasta que ella se apartó y pasó las manos sobre su incipiente barba.

―Alec nos contó quien era ella… y creemos que no deberías tener miedo.

Edward deseó tener la seguridad que traslucía en la aseveración e Bella, pero no podía, algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

―No sé, Bella…

― ¿Podrías negarle las visitas? ―preguntó ella, sin apartarse del pecho de Edward, que subía y bajaba ahora más calmado, luego que su respiración se normalizara.

―No lo haría, aunque pudiera, pero no voy a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. ―besó por última vez el tope de su cabeza y la apartó un poco, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos ―Deberá demostrar lo arrepentida que está de haberlo abandonado…

Bella torció la boca y levantó una mano acariciando el rostro de Edward.

―Pero en estricto rigor, ella no lo abandonó.

― ¡Pues para mí, sí lo hizo! ―respondió Edward, alterado, sobresaltando a Bella que por instinto se apartó un paso, bajando la cabeza y recordándose que era algo en lo que no debía meterse.

—Entiendo.

Percatándose que su reacción la había asustado, se disculpó enseguida con ella, alcanzando una de sus manos, tirándola de regreso hacia él.

―Perdona, perdona ―volvió a abrazarla y besó varias veces su cabeza ―pero este tema, más que cualquier otro, me supera.

Ella suspiró y se relajó en los brazos de Edward, a quien no culpaba por reaccionar a la defensiva cuando de su hijo se trataba.

―Me contaste alguna vez que ella se fue al extranjero y lo dejó contigo, ―comentó Bella en voz baja, envolviendo a Edward por la cintura con sus brazos ― ¿no hubiera sido peor que se quedara aquí y que hubiera descargado contra Jamie su frustración?

―Lo sé… además nunca disfrutó de la maternidad, siempre fue un error, un accidente de dos adolescentes que no supieron cuidarse. ¿Por qué ahora viene con este arrepentimiento?

Bella besó el pecho de Edward antes de apartarse y mirarlo. No iba a defenderla, pues no la conocía, pero ¿qué sabían ellos por lo que había tenido que pasar en ese tiempo lejos de Jamie? Quizás simplemente había madurado y aprendido la lección.

―No puedes cuestionarla sin darle la oportunidad, ¿no crees? De momento, puedes hablar con la esposa de Carlisle.

― ¿La esposa del señor Cullen? ―preguntó Edward un poco perdido ― ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con ella?

―Es abogada, puede ayudarte.

―Hablaré con él mañana, para que me ayude a concretar una cita con ella. ―sonrió y besó sus labios como agradecimiento. Seguro iba a poder confiar en el criterio de esa abogada como lo había hecho con Carlisle, su maestro.

Rodeó a Bella por los hombros y la invitó a entrar

―Estupendo. ―Bella miró hacia los pisos superiores por la espalera, apuntando con su dedo hacia allí ―Ahora, ahí arriba no están seguros de si es prudente seguir adelante…

―Necesito distraerme y relajarme, ―aseguró Edward ―además estábamos celebrando tu espectáculo, así que volvamos arriba.

― ¿Estás seguro? Podemos irnos para que…

Edward se detuvo y la giró dejándola frente a él, justo de su estatura por estar ella un peldaño más arriba en la escala. La apretó de la cintura y pegó sus labios a los de ella, mirándola a los ojos. La necesitaba ahora más que en cualquier otro momento. Necesitaba cerciorarse que no estaba solo.

―No, Bella. Tú menos que nadie… dime que te quedarás conmigo…

―Claro que sí ―aseguró ella al instante, con una sonrisa, disfrutando del roce de los labios de Edward, que enseguida capturaron su boca en un beso abrazador.

Regresaron al apartamento, y Edward pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido cuando vio los ojos inseguros de sus invitados y la expectación de sus amigos Tanya y Alec por saber qué había dicho Irina. Edward, mientras les contaba lo ocurrido, tomó en sus brazos a Jamie que ya dormía y se mantenía al margen de la preocupación que había nacido en su padre y que tenía que ver todo con él. El grupo coincidió con Bella que lo mejor era asesorarse de un abogado, apuntando Edward que al día siguiente sería lo primero que haría.

La hora avanzó y los ánimos lograron relajarse un poco, llegando la hora que los invitados pensaron era prudente retirarse. Bella iba a calarse su chaqueta cuando Edward la detuvo por el brazo.

―Oye, a dónde crees que vas…

―Pues me voy… ―respondió ella en un susurro. Él meneó la cabeza, negándose a la idea.

―Pues no. Te quedas.

Tanya pasó junto a ellos y carraspeó, llamando la atención de la parejita:

―Puedo encargarme de Jamie…

―No Tanya, como crees. ―se apresuró en decir Bella, tomando la mano de Edward ―Nos haremos cargo, no hay problema.

Tanya, Leah, Seth y Alec se despidieron y dejaron a la pareja a solas. Edward se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Bella recogía el desastre que había quedado en la mesa de centro. Pese a que había logrado calmarse respecto a la reaparición de Irina, no bajaría su estado de alerta, Irina no lo pillaría con la guardia baja.

Cuando Bella regresó de la cocina para seguir recogiendo los restos de la sobresaltada noche de celebración, Edward estiró la mano y alcanzó el brazo de la chica, empujándola hacia él y haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas. Ella se acomodó sobre su regazo y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, besando la mejilla de su amado mientras él y sus manos ansiosas se colaban bajo su camiseta y acariciaban la tersa piel de su espalda.

―He estado pensando… en que necesitamos un espacio más amplio.

― ¿Espacio más amplio? ―preguntó ella, sin dejar de vagar con sus labios por el rostro y el cuello de Edward ―Pero si solo son Jamie y tú.

―Pero necesitamos de nuestra privacidad, y lo digo por Jamie… ―apuntó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para dejar su cuello y todo él a merced de Bella, a la que sintió reír sobre la piel detrás de su oreja.

―Sí, cómo no…

Él también rió y la apretó un poco más a él.

―De verdad, creo que buscaré algo un poco más grande. No un departamento de lujo, pero algo más cómodo. Con el adelanto que me dieron en la editorial puedo permitírmelo, incluso estaba pensando en comprar un coche.

―Pero ya tienes uno… ―comentó otra vez, mirándolo y acariciándole el cabello.

―Es de Michael. Me urge devolvérselo ―respondió con una mueca, lo que fue toda la explicación que Bella necesitó y con la que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

―Por supuesto. Podemos ponernos en marcha y buscarte un buen apartamento.

―Con dos o tres dormitorios… no puede ser que ahora mismo vaya a tener que conformarme con este sofá para hacerle el amor a mi chica, todo por no molestar al cretino de Jamie… ―bromeó, moviendo su cabeza hacia el dormitorio, donde el niño dormía profundamente.

― Estás muy seguro, ¿eh?

― ¿Y tú, no?

Bella sonrió con picardía y le jaló el pelo por la nuca, poniendo su rostro en posición para besarlo y demostrarle lo segura que estaba de que esa noche, en el sofá o sobre la isla de la cocina, ella dejaría que él le hiciera el amor.

Bella se le sentó a horcajadas, siempre con sus dedos enroscados en su pelo y su boca en la del él. ¿Cómo era posible que Michael pudiera poner en duda lo que Edward, con sus tiernos veinte años, lograba provocar en ella? " _No tiene ni idea…"_ pensó Bella cuando el chico de alma poeta la apretó por las caderas justo sobre su entrepierna.

― ¿No me vas a hacer esperar, verdad? ―preguntó él, agitado, merodeando el cuello fragante de su chica con la boca, la lengua y los dientes. Bella tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza…

—No, si prometes haces esto mismo en el resto de mi cuerpo.

Los deseos de Bella eran órdenes para Edward, que se apresuró en un movimiento certero, a levantar a Bella y dejarla caer sobre el sofá. De la sorpresa ella lanzó un gritito y se cubrió la boca, esperando no haber despertado al niño. Pero todo lo demás que no tuviera que ver con Edward se esfumó de sus preocupaciones, cuando él se puso de pie, quitó sus botines negros y los lanzó a algún lugar de la pequeña sala, siguiéndole camino los jeans ajustados que arrancó desde la cintura con un solo y drástico movimiento. No sabe por qué el apuro de Edward le causó risa, rompiendo a reír, cubriéndose la boca con vergüenza cuando el chico la miró con ojos oscuros de enfado y excitación, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo junto a ella, levantando apenas su camiseta, besándola alrededor del ombligo, lo que sirvió para acallar la risa de ella, que se convirtió en jadeos y gemidos a continuación.

Jaló su cabello cuando Edward arrancó sus braguitas de encaje negro con los dientes, deslizándolos por sus piernas, besándolas de regreso desde los tobillos y subiendo, despacio, hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos, hasta su pubis.

―Oh… Edward… ―gimió cuando él cumplió con lo prometido, usando sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua para provocarle placer a su chica, la que se sujetaba de lo que podía mientras la bola de fuego que nacía desde su entrepierna crecía y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo.

Edward, que sentía extasiado mientras disfrutaba de lo que él consideraba el mejor banquete de su vida, sonriendo con picardía cuando la chica lanzaba grititos al sentir los dientes del chico jalar. Pero aun así, disfrutando de saber a su chica gozar con sus atenciones, para él no era suficiente, ¿y cómo lo sería si él sabía que estar dentro de ella, y llegar al éxtasis a tiempo que la llenaba de sí, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa?

La provocó con su boca hasta que él mismo no aguantó más, deshaciéndose de sus prendas y acomodándola sobre él, de tal manera de anclarse a ella despacio, tan profundamente que no estaba seguro de sus propios límites. Ambos, unidos en lo más íntimo, eran uno solo, mezclándose y conformando un todo, que crecía y los abrazaba, igual que el fuego que bella sentía cada vez que él le hacía el amor, como en ese momento.

La camiseta y el sujetador de la bailarina salieron volando por los aires, seguidos de la camisa de Edward que ella misma se apresuró en hacer desaparecer. Lo necesita desnudo, necesitaba sentir bajo su piel la firmeza del cuerpo de este hombre que lo era todo para ella.

Jadearon en la boca del otro, se besaron con hambre y desesperación, mientras se movían al unísono en busca de más, como sus propios cuerpos les exigían, susurrándose palabras llenas de amor y compromiso.

―Júrame… júrame que nuca me dejarás… ―se movió, saliendo y volviendo a entrar en ella profundamente, gimiendo los dos como animales ― ¡Júramelo!

― ¡Nunca, nunca Edward, nunca! ―repitió hasta que le fue imposible seguir hablando porque su mente no fue capaz de articular más palabras coherentes, solo gemidos y gritos que acalló en la boca de Edward.

No fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos con una sola vez. Después de alcanzar ambos el orgasmo, siguieron unidos, moviéndose despacio entre besos y caricias lánguidas, hasta que otra vez Bella dejó que su amado la llenara, haciendo estallar esa alucinante y exquisita bola de fuego que tenía el sello de Edward.

Así cayeron sobre el sofá que les sirvió como nido, donde se acomodaron a reposar, cubriéndose con una manta de polar que siempre había en el respaldo del sillón.

―Estaba pensando en Michael… ―meditó Bella en voz alta después de un rato, mientras descansaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, quien no había dejado de acariciarle la espala.

― ¿Y puedo saber por qué estás pensando en él, cuando acabo de hacerte el amor, dos veces?

―Y fue alucinante, cariño ―aseguró ella besando el pecho del hombre, tranquila de que su protesta sonó más bien en tono de broma. ―Me entristece que no te conozca como tendría que ser, y que le dé lo mismo tus sentimientos.

Edward sonrió con tristeza de recordar a James y lo bien que le sentaría que estuviera con él. Seguro no se hubiera demorado en increpar y mandarlo al demonio.

―James jamás habría hecho una cosa así, fijarse en la mujer a la que yo amo me refiero, y a intentar apartarla de mí para ganársela él.

―Nunca me hablas mucho de él ―apuntó Bella, jugueteando con los dedos de Edward. ―Recuerdo que no supe de su aniversario sino hasta que te llamé ese día y te encontré en el cementerio…

―Perdóname, de verdad, no lo he hecho con el fin de mantenerte apartada, solo que es un tema que sigue doliéndome, sobre todo cuando no he conseguido nada…

―Alec me contó que lo atropellaron en una carretera…

―Algo así… y no he podido dar con los responsables.

―Cuánto lo siento, Edward.

—Pero los encontraré, Bella, y cuando eso pase el alma de mi hermano descansará en paz, y yo también, porque no tendré piedad con ellos. Pondré a disposición de todo lo que tengo para refundirlos en la cárcel, o hacerlos pagar de cualquier otra manera si la justicia se hace la ciega.

―No hables así, me da miedo…

―Lo siento, lo siento.

―Pero estoy segura que él está feliz de saber que no lo has olvidado y que buscarás justicia para él.

―Lo sé… y con el carácter y el desplante que tenía, era difícil que quien llegaba a conocerlo pudiera olvidarlo.

―Por qué no me hablas de él ―pidió ella, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, usándolas como almohadas.

Él sonrió y recordó para Bella las aventuras más graciosas de su hermano, hitos que ambos habían vivido juntos, sonriendo ella al imaginarse esas andanzas, pensando en lo bueno que sería haber tenido un hermano o una hermana… o una madre, o una familia normal, no como ella que había vivido con niños que no eran nada de ella, y a los que ni siquiera podía llamar hermanos.

―Te quedaste callada ―apuntó Edward cuando ella no dijo nada.

Buscó su rostro alzando el mentón de la chica con su mano y acarició su rostro, donde vio su mirada que dejaba ver un poco de tristeza. Ella sonrió y alcanzó los labios de Edward besándolos suavemente.

―Pensaba en lo afortunado que fuiste, a pesar de todo. Con un hermano así, yo hubiera sido capaz de atravesar el globo terráqueo sin miedo… o alguien de mi sangre, un familiar que me quisiera de esa forma.

―Tienes a Charlie.

Sonrió recordando al hombre que sentía como su padre, que estuvo presente en su vida como un amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, pero de quien nunca había podido su paternidad sobre ella. Había tanto misterio en torno a ella…

Pese a todo se alegró de tener a ese hombre que había sufrido tanto y en quien encontraba afecto paterno.

―Tienes razón, tengo a Charlie.

Edward sonrió y la abrazó bien fuerte, haciéndole saber con la fuerza de sus brazos que no estaba sola… que ya no estaban solos, que se tenían el uno al otro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas! Aquí les dejo capítulo estreno señoritas, el que espero que disfruten.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por su buena onda. Gracias por vuestro cariño, son las mejores!**

 **A mi super amiga fiel, Maritza Lobos por su valiosísima colaboración, mil gracias!**

 **A leer ahora niñas.**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Edward tecleaba en su laptop concentradamente sobre la mesa de reuniones que había en la oficina de su maestro Carlisle Cullen, mientras éste, muy concentrado, leía el primer adelanto que Edward le había enviado de la novela que estaba escribiendo.

Era un lugar bastante acogedor como para ser una oficina de trabajo, pues Carlisle lo había llenado de ornamentos que le daban una calidez especial, como plantas y flores de interior, retratos de familia y dibujos hechos por niños, que Edward imaginó eran de sus nietos, pese a ser bastante joven para tenerlos. Además, el lugar tenía aplicaciones en madera que, contrastado con los colores cálidos de los muros, le daban vida al lugar, donde Edward se sentía muy a gusto trabajando.

Como el resto de los alumnos de la casa de estudio, Edward debería estar aprovechando sus primeros días de vacaciones para relajarse y descansar, pero tenía compromisos con la editorial y no quería quedar mal. Necesitaba comodidad en el ambiente para no espantar a la musa inspiradora, como él decía, y la oficina de su maestro le iba muy bien para eso. Podría haberse quedado en casa trabajando, pero saber a Bella merodeando por el lugar con una de sus camisetas y sus pantaletas apenas cubriéndole el cuerpo seguro no servirían para dedicarse a su trabajo.

La gente de la editorial había enviado el primer manuscrito del libro de poemas, donde aparecerían diez poemas de sus alumnos, nada menos. Carlisle leía orgullos la prosa del joven, y pensaba en el arrastre que tendrían sus letras cuando las dieran a conocer, sería más que un seceso pasajero, lo intuía.

De cualquier forma, había un asunto que al joven escritor lo tenía intranquilo y que necesita resolver cuanto antes, por lo que se apartó de sus escritos e interrumpió la concentrada lectura del profesor.

― ¿Maestro?

Carlisle apartó la vista de su lectura, y miró al muchacho, quitándose los lentes que usualmente usaba para leer.

―Dime, Edward.

―Ayer supe que su esposa es abogada, y quisiera saber si ella podría ayudarme con algo referente a mi hijo.

—Si de niños se trata, mi esposa siempre está presta ―sonrió con orgullo y ojos de hombre enamorado. ―Puedes venir a casa un día del fin de semana, podemos hablar de cómo va tu proyecto, los de la editorial están ansioso de leer tu novela.

―El sábado en la mañana estaré ahí.

―Genial… por cierto, ¿cómo supiste de la profesión de mi mujer? ―preguntó, jugueteando con sus lentes.

―Mi novia me lo comentó. Se llama Bella, estudia danza contemporánea aquí, sé que usted la conoce.

―Por supuesto, a ella y a Charlie.

Edward se mordió el carrillo del labio, atreviéndose a seguir adelante acerca de la historia de esas dos personas, a las que él quería tanto.

―El lazo entre ellos es todo un misterio, ¿no cree?

―No para mí, ¿o pones en duda que él es su padre, después de ver el amor con que la mira? ―Carlisle pensativo, pasó la mano por su barbilla pulcramente rasurada. ―Todos dicen que la "locura" de Charlie se debe al incendio del viejo edificio donde se emplazaba la biblioteca, donde aún quedan los vestigios al final del campus.

―Lo sé, lo conozco ―interesado en que Carlisle siguiera adelante con esa historia que él parecía conocer bien.

―En ese tiempo no teníamos la suerte de contar con ordenadores personales para teclear nuestros trabajos. Charlie escribía con su puño y letra, desde la mañana hasta la noche, lo que sería el gran suceso literario, estaba seguro. Guardaba los manuscritos con celo en el lugar que él creía más seguro: la biblioteca. Lamentablemente, ésta ardió en llamas, con todo y libros, las primeras ediciones de muchas obras maestras se perdieron allí, incluidos el manuscrito de Charlie. Recuerdo que él buscó entre las cenizas su trabajo, desesperado por encontrar "las hojas donde volcó su alma" ¿sabes a lo que se refería, verdad?

Edward asintió sabiendo la clase de sentimiento e incluso vivencias que uno volcaba al escribir. A continuación, dejó que su maestro siguiera relatándola historia.

Después de eso no logró retomar sus estudios, pese a que tratamos de animarlo. Estaba desconsolado, decía que lo había perdido todo. Después desapareció y supe que había conocido a una mujer, en un bar. De esa relación supimos que había nacido una criatura. Él estaba desesperado porque la mujer desapareció, hasta que dio con ella y sin más explicaciones le dijo que la había dado… aunque lo que en verdad pasó es que la abandonó en el asiento de una plazoleta donde la encontraron. Le seguimos la pista y dimos con el paradero de la chica, aunque nunca le permitieron a Charlie hacerse cargo de ella…

― ¿Pero cómo supo que Bella era su hija, si nunca se hizo pruebas ni nada de eso..?

―No lo sé―admitió levantando los hombros. ―A él simplemente le bastó mirar los ojos de esa niña para saber que era su hija. Lamentablemente las autoridades nunca dejarían que él se quedara con ella, sin trabajo estable para mantenerla. Acceder a exámenes de ADN no era tan fácil, era algo muy costoso aquel entonces, por lo que fue imposible, pero confiaba en la seguridad de Charlie al decir que sí era su hija. Desde entonces la siguió y se convirtió en su amigo, siempre procurando estar cerca suyo, hasta que la niña creció. Quizás ella también supo que era su padre sin exámenes de por medio.

―Sí... eso es cierto ―sonrió, evocando la relación que había entre el hombre que recitaba poemas en las escalinatas de la biblioteca y la mujer que amaba. ―Ella lo ama, como una hija ama a su padre, sin cuestionárselo ni pedir más pruebas.

―Lo sé. Charlie ha sufrido mucho por ella…

―Por lo que la madre le hizo…

―No solo por eso. ―interrumpió Carlisle rápidamente ―Bella ingresó por primera vez a la universidad hace un par de años. Pasó las audiciones sin problemas, el talento que tiene es innegable… aunque después hubo otras cosas que la apartaron, no solo de sus estudios, sino además de su padre. A veces nos hacemos de mala compañía y no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos. Charlie decía que estaba ciega de amor, y bien sabes que el ímpetu de un mal amor es lo peor que a uno le pude pasar.

Edward se mordió duro la pared interna de la mejilla. Había tantas cosas del pasado de Bella que desconocía y que no lo habían inquietado, sino hasta ese momento cuando Carlisle estaba desenterrando los secretos de Charlie, al parecer sin querer hacerlo, develando parte de la historia de Bella, que a él en ese momento le urgía por conocer.

―Bueno, bueno ―dijo el maestro, saliendo de su trance y volviendo a ponerse los anteojos ―pero no me compete seguir hablando de eso, aunque estoy seguro que Charlie te contaría la historia, se ve que te tiene mucha estima. Y sobre Bella, pues esa historia está en el pasado, si está contigo es porque te ama, ¿no?

Edward sonrió y asintió. Él no dudaba del amor de Bella, ni por un momento, simplemente deseaba saber más de ella, eso era todo.

Después de la reunión con Carlisle Cullen, Edward salió pensativo dándole vueltas a la historia que su maestro le había contado, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con Bella y su amor mal sano por un hombre que no le hacía bien. Recordó la vez que Emmett la conoció y el comentario que le hizo días después:

 _"Creo que la he visto antes… no estoy seguro. El grupo con el que la vi, el año pasado, creo… no eran de trigos muy limpios, y ella parecía entonces muy a gusto con ellos…"_

Además, recuerda las veces que ella se puso nerviosa al recibir llamados de teléfono que no respondía y de los que nunca hablaba. Incluso recordó el incidente hacías días atrás, cuando salió el tema de las vacaciones y él la atacó de la nada, preguntando con quien había conocido esas cabañas de las que habló.

¿Será que debería seguir indagando, con Emmett quizás, o con el mismo Charlie? Sacudió la cabeza y se sintió un estúpido por estar maquinando forma s de averiguar sobre el pasado de su chica con otras personas, cuando en verdad tendría que hablarlos con ella.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, Bella que se había quedado con él esa noche después de su celebración que casi se ve truncada por la reaparición de Irina, estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras cantaba una canción que sonaba en la radio. Le sonrió desde el otro lado de la isla, mientras él dejaba sobre el sofá su mochila y se apresuraba en alcanzarla, rodeándola por la cintura desde la espalda, besando su cuello. Aún tenía en su recuerdo la imagen de la noche anterior que había compartido con ella, sobre ese sofá que ya no volvería a ver de la misma forma.

―Se te ve muy contenta.

―Y cómo no, si dormí en tus brazos ―respondió, girando su cabeza y besando los labios que su novio le ofrecía. Volvió a prestarle atención a la sartén donde estaba salteando verduras, mientras él seguía abrazándola por la cintura, descansando el mentón en el hombro de su cocinera. ― ¿Y sigues con la idea de buscar un departamento más grande? Es parte de tu beca, quizás tomen esto como que estás renunciando a los beneficios que te ganaste…

―Le pregunté al señor Cullen. Me dijo que no habría problemas, de cualquier manera, me haré asesorar con el departamento financiero, no quiero tener problemas. Y sobre lo del coche, mañana mismo se lo entregaré a Michael, no sin antes hablar con él.

―Está bien… ¿entonces te fue bien con Carlisle? ¿Le preguntaste por su esposa, para que ayudara?

―Sí, iré a su casa a hablar con ella este sábado. Hoy me quedaré aquí escribiendo, además Irina vendrá esta tarde, y es mejor hablar con ella de una buena vez, ahora con la cabeza un poco más despejada.

―Eso suena bien… ―apuntó ella, recordando a la chica, que con su atuendo y maquillaje parecía toda una mujer. Perfectamente con su altura y su belleza podría ser una modelo de esas que suelen salir en las revistas. Carraspeó sintiendo una pisca de celos, comentando como si nada mientras seguía con su trabajo en la cocina ―Ejem… ella es muy linda, parece una modelo.

Edward sonrió percibiendo el tono de celos que Bella había tratado de esconder, pero que él había logrado percibir muy bien.

―Sí, es linda. Pero lo único que me une a ella es Jamie, nada más… mi corazón ya lo tiene otra… ―comentó besando su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Bella se carcajeó y lo golpeó con el codo, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Más te vale.

Dispusieron todo en la mesa de centro para almorzar sentados alrededor de la mesa de centro mientras veían el especial en un canal de música que se rendía a un músico que había muerto no hace muchos días atrás. Estaban relajados degustando el delicioso plato, hablando de una cosa y otra mientras miraban la televisión, hasta que Edward se animó a tocar el tema que la otra vez dejaron pendiente.

― ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre pasar un par de días afuera?

―Sí... Sí que lo recuerdo…

Bella contrajo el gesto y sonrió con gesto tirante. Recordaba cómo había decantado esa conversación, y honestamente no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, aunque para excusar a Edward habría que decir que ese día no era uno de los mejores para él y que quizás por eso sus ánimos se habían exasperado.

El joven se dio cuenta de lo mal que le estaba haciendo a Bella recordar esos momentos, por lo que se apresuró a apegar su cuerpo al de ella y abrazarla por la cintura, besando repetidas veces su cuello.

―Oye, no te pongas así ―aseguró Edward con voz tranquila, peinando su cabello. ―Sé que las cosas ese día no acabaron bien, pero no volverá a pasar.

Ella lo miró y torció la boca. ―Yo sé que no.

―De verdad quiero pasar unos días fuera contigo y los muchachos. No es necesario que atravesemos el país, además cerca hay lugares turísticos muy entretenidos que no conozco…

― ¿Y cómo sabes que son entretenidos si no los conoces?

―Internet ―admitió con un movimiento de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió, acariciando la barba incipiente que Edward se dejaba crecer. ―Anda, anímate y ayúdame a planear el viaje. Habrá que convencer a Charlie de que nos acompañe, no podría con el cargo de conciencia si lo dejamos aquí.

No costó tanto para que Bella se entusiasmara y sonriera, aceptando hacer planes para esa arrancadita en grupo.

―Le hará bien salir, a nosotros también, por cierto. ¿Crees que Irina ponga algún problema porque nos alejemos de la ciudad por unos días?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo y negó enseguida.

―No tendría por qué, pero por consideración se lo comentaré cuando tengamos lista la fecha.

―Me parece bien.

Recordó Edward la conversación con Carlisle esa mañana y no quiso dejar pasar más tiempo para preguntarle. Más que la simple curiosidad de conocer el pasado de la mujer que amaba, necesitaba saber si la historia se había cerrado, aunque él presentía que algún cabo había quedado suelto.

―Cariño, sin ánimo de que malinterpretes lo que quiero decirte o preguntarte… uhm…

Ella miró extrañada a Edward, mientras se levantaba y dejaba los trastes ya vacíos que habían quedado del almuerzo en el área de la cocina. Regresó y se sentó junto a Edward en el sofá que habían compartido, mientras que él bajaba el volumen del televisor. Le acarició el cabello de la nuca, y con una sonrisa lo animó a decir o preguntar lo que quisiera.

―Solo di lo que tengas que decirme.

―Bien. Estuve hablando con Carlisle esta mañana, ya sabes, y por alguna razón llegamos a tocar el tema de Charlie y su amistad con él.

―Carlisle ha sido un buen amigo para Charlie ―comentó Bella enseguida.

―Sí, así lo dejó ver. Me contó que había estado en los momentos más traumáticos de Charlie, por decirlo de una manera, y tocó solo de pasadas de cuando él estuvo sufriendo mucho por ti, al parecer no hace mucho tiempo atrás, después que ingresaste a la universidad por primera vez…

La mano de Bella que había estado acariciando el cabello y el cuello de Edward por detrás, se detuvo cuando él hizo alusión a eso último. Ella no necesitaba preguntar o pedir que Edward fuera más explícito, pues sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. No culpaba a Carlisle que hubiera tocado el tema, sea que hubieran ahondado en él o no, pues como siempre estuvo junto a Charlie cuando ella le provocó tanto dolor y preocupación.

Se reacomodó en el sofá, apartando sus manos y entrelazándolas en su regazo, deseando poder hacer desaparecer esa parte de su historia, de la que no se sentía orgullosa y que tanto mal le había causado.

―No es un tema que me acomode, Edward… ―bajó el tono de voz para responder, dejando de lado el tono jovial y distendido que habían estado usando.

Él quiso darle espacio y no atosigarla con preguntas, aunque una parte de él deseaba saber, saberlo todo, sobre todo si causaba que los ojos de su chica se llenaran de pena, como en ese momento.

―Lo entiendo, por supuesto, pero si te pones así cuando lo recuerdas, es porque no está resuelto ―acotó con voz suave, como para no asustarla. Llevó una mano hasta la nuca de Bella y la masajeó despacio mientras hablaba. ―No sé si tiene que ver, pero he recordado que un par de veces has recibido llamadas en tu teléfono que no has querido responder, y que te han dejado muy nerviosa. Además, ese día que discutimos, la primera ver que planeamos el viaje, y que yo te reclamé de tan mal modo algo que no tenía sentido.

Bella miró el rostro comprensivo de Edward por un segundo, volviendo a refugiar su mirada en sus dedos, como si sintiera vergüenza de admitir lo que había pasado hace algún tiempo atrás. ¿Pero qué sacaba con ocultárselo? Había sido algo que cualquier joven de su edad hubiera estado propensa a caer, las malas juntas son algo habitual, de las que ella felizmente, pudo aislarse, aunque siempre había alguien que desde el lado oscuro la llamaba, tentándola a volver.

―Bella... ―dijo él tras suspirar, alcanzando las manos de la chica entre las suyas ―puedes contarme lo que sea, si te ayuda y si me ayuda a mí a luchar con tus fantasmas…

―No quiero que luches con ellos, no es necesario.

―Si es necesario, cuando enturbian la mirada chispeante de la mujer que amo…

Se mordió el labio y tras un hondo suspiro, le contó a Edward sobre esa historia que tan triste había dejado a Charlie.

―Bueno, después de entrar aquí la primera vez, conocí a un chico. En primera instancia era encantador y nos llevábamos muy bien. Él poco a poco se fue ganando mi afecto, hasta que se hizo imprescindible para mí.

― ¿lo amaste?

―Creo que sí, de lo contrario no me hubiera cegado a seguirlo en sus andanzas, las que me llevaron a alejarme de mis estudios y poner como prioridad todo cuanto él me decía. Ya te imaginarás que no era de los trigos muy limpios… drogas, fiestas, y ese tipo de cosas. A veces no era consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente quería agradarle… ya te imaginarás a lo que me refiero.

Sí que lo hacía, si que se imaginaba a Bella, siguiéndole los pasos a un tipo de la calaña que ella describía, todo por sentirse querida por él, y aunque le costaba imaginársela en ese tipo de andanzas, no podía negar que le carcomía en las entrañas imaginársela con él, o con cualquier otro.

― ¿Él es quien a veces te llama? Cuando pareces tan incómoda…

―Sí —respondió de inmediato ―Pese a que él me dejó y desapareció, de tanto en tanto vuelve y me hace saber que está rondándome para tentarme.

― ¿Y no te tienta? ―preguntó Edward, asustado que Bella aun pudiera tener alguna inclinación por cualquier tipo de droga ilegal, pero ella enseguida negó esa posibilidad.

―No, y no lo hace porque recuerdo las veces que desperté sin saber dónde estaba o lo que había hecho. Charlie me seguía a los bares que solía recorrer y me rogaba que me apartara, que luchara por no ser igual que mi madre… estuve en la cárcel porque me acusaron de vender droga, lo que nunca hice. Solo consumía, pero Jacob necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, y qué mejor que yo, la chica que babeaba por él, para usar como tapadera. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, cuando Charlie fue a sacarme de la cárcel, pagando la fianza con dinero que Carlisle le dio. Me imploró llorando que no siguiera adelante con amistades como esa, que después me arrepentiría, por lo que decidí hacerle caso y apartarme de ellos.

Edward se quedó en silencio, procesando la información y guardando en su cabeza el nombre de Jacob, nombre del imbécil que atormentaba a su chica, y a quien no deseaba tener nunca en frente, porque no sabría de lo que sería capaz. Volvió la mirada hacia Bella, que se había quedado callada, perdida seguramente en sus recuerdos, y agradeció que haya sido capaz de apartarse, pues de otra manera no estaría ahora a su lado.

―Bueno, no es algo fuera de lo común…

―No, no lo es. Pero eso es todo… bueno, estoy segura que no quieres saber el lujo de detalle, solo los hechos concretos, que por cierto me avergüenzan.

―Bueno, que dejen de avergonzarte, porque supiste salir de ese entorno vicioso que podría haberte llevado quizás dónde… lograste recuperar lo que tenías, tu carrera, el cariño de tu padre, tu voluntad.

―Y te conocí a ti.

―Y me conociste a mi ―concordó, abrazándola fuerte, besando su sien ―Voy a cuidarte de lo que sea, de quien sea. Ahora no estás sola, así que no tengas miedo… no seré muy bueno dando golpes, pero Alec tiene una potente red de contactos que podría ayudarnos si lo necesitamos…

Bella río, agradecida de la forma en que Edward había tomado todo, sin juzgarla, sino más bien destacando su gran por haberse apartado de lo que podría haberse convertido en una adicción para ella. Además, sentía como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima contándole a grandes rasgos su historia pasada. Sin duda, hablar con Edward sobre eso había sido una buena terapia.

―Ahora, necesitamos pensar en nuestras vacaciones. Y recuerda que tenemos pendiente buscar el apartamento y un coche, me urge devolverle a Michael el suyo.

―Es lo primero que haremos. Ahora tenemos tiempo, las clases han terminado…

―Sí, bueno, hablando de tiempo, de estar solos… y ahora el Jamie está con sus compañeritos…

El joven se puso de pie y tomó en brazos a Bella, la que soltó un grito a la vez que se aferraba al cuello de su amado Edward, el que comenzaba a dirigirse con ella hasta la habitación.

― ¡Dijiste que debíamos comenzar a planear el viaje, y todo lo demás! ―exclamó ella con voz alegre, sin poner una pisca de resistencia a las intenciones de su novio, que no eran precisamente hablar. ― ¿Acaso no tienes que seguir escribiendo?

Soltó otro grito cuando Edward la dejó caer sobre la cama que habían compartido para dormir la noche anterior, después de haber usado el sofá como nido para hacer el amor.

―Necesito inspiración para escribir, musa ―murmuró cayendo sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y besando sus labios, a la vez que ella lo envolvía con brazos y piernas, apegándolo a su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor sobre la cama desecha y mientras el sol del mediodía entraba refulgente por la ventaba de la habitación, donde durante al menos una hora no se oyeron más que gemidos, jadeos, y el choque de las bocas hambrientas de ambos.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan pleno, nunca había experimentado el sexo a esa magnitud, donde no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera ella. Adoraba meter su mano entre la espesa y larga cabellera negra de su chica y jalarla, presa de su propia desesperación por alcanzar ese "más" que siempre obtenía cuando se hundía en ella. Amaba el sabor de su piel y el sudor naciente producto del esfuerzo del cuerpo ante las pericias sexuales; y qué decir de su mirada llameante que lo apresaba. Amaba todo de ella, así de simple, y la certeza dentro de él le decía que moriría amándola, que no habría nunca nadie más a quien amara de esa forma tan rotunda e irrevocable.

Podría haberse quedado recostado con ella en la cama, disfrutando de un momento tranquilo, pero tenía compromisos como ir a buscar a Jamie y prepararse para recibir a Irina, algo que no le agradaba en nada.

― ¿No sería bueno que me fuera mientras hablas con ella? ―preguntó Bella, recostada tentadoramente bajo las sábanas mientras se terminaba de vestir. Desvió Edward dos segundos sus ojos hacia ella, y negó tajante con voz severa.

―No.

― ¿Y qué pretendes que me quede haciendo aquí?

―Lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora.

― ¿Retozar sola y desnuda? No es divertido…

―Mujer cruel… ―la acusó Edward, terminando de abotonar su camisa después de una refrescante ducha. Ella se rio, cubriendo hasta debajo de su nariz con la sábana celeste de la cama que olía a ella, con su gesto pícaro e incitador, tentando al joven escritor a volver a su lado bajo las sábanas.

Estuvo a punto de ceder cuando se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

― ¿Podría ser Alec? ―preguntó ella.

―No creo. Iba a entrenar y después iría a buscar a Tanya para dar un paseo. En la noche dijo que vendría para saber las novedades.

― ¿Entonces?

―Voy a ver, tú quédate ahí, así tal cual. ―Se inclinó, afirmando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los puños cuando se inclinó en la cama sobre el cuerpo de la chica para darle un beso, antes de ir a atender a quien fuera que estaba golpeando.

Con el rostro iluminado abrió la puerta, extrañándole ver a Rosalie con su hijo en brazos. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, asustado de que la hora de ir a buscar a su hijo se le hubiera pasado.

―Hola Edward.

―Qué sucedió, Rosalie, por qué lo traes más temprano ―dijo, recibiendo al niño en sus brazos a la vez que besaba su cabeza. ―Podrías haberme llamado.

―No me costaba nada traerlo, además vengo a ver a Emmett…

―Oh, bueno, gracias por el aventón…

Con la intención de cerrar la puerta dio un paso atrás, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa a modo de despedida, pero antes que pudiera despacharla, ella carraspeó y puso una mano en la puerta, sorprendiendo a Edward.

―Esto… Edward… ―carraspeó Rosalie, aclarándose la garganta ―ayer, Emmett y yo vimos cuando salías con esa mujer casi arrastrándola por las escaleras, y pues nos asustamos un poco, ¿está todo bien?

Edward había olvidado que, al bajar con Irina, se había topado en la escalera con sus vecinos, a quienes en ese momento restó importancia. Por supuesto la escenita los alteró, imaginándose quizás qué tipo de cosas.

―Todo bajo control, Rosalie, no tienes de qué preocuparte… ―dijo en tono ligero, sin sonar molesto porque en verdad no lo estaba, la verdad es que se sentía de un humor radiante, muy probablemente por obra y gracia de Bella.

Podría haberle reprochado que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero no lo hizo, además ella traía un rostro de arrepentimiento y preocupación que él no pudo pasar por alto, por lo que la dejó seguir adelante con lo que quería decir.

―Edward, quisiéramos tener un tiempo para hablar contigo, me refiero a Emmett y a mí, creo que te debemos una disculpa, a ti y a tu chica. No queremos que evites nuestra amistad, ¿crees que sería posible?

Él alzó sus cejas por la sorpresa de que precisamente la rubia haya soltado ese pequeño discurso que si alguna vez lo esperó oír, no hubiera sido de parte de ella con lo dura que había sido la última vez, cuando conocieron a Bella.

Suspiró profundo, elevando sus hombros y dejándolos caes a la vez que abrazaba más fuerte a su retoño.

―No guardo rencor, Rosalie, pero si quieren venir y hablar, está bien. Ya saben dónde encontrarme.

―Vale... me alegra, gracias. Se lo diré a Emmett, y será el mismo quien se comunique contigo, ¿te parece?

―Claro, no hay problema.

Rosalie sonrió y extendió la mano hacia el niño, acariciando su mejilla enrojecida, antes de mover la cabeza hacia Edward en señal de despedida y se giraba para dirigirse hacia el apartamento de su novio. Edward cerró la puerta y besuqueó sonoramente la cara de su hijo, con el ánimo renovado.

Se sentó en el sofá y le quitó la mochila de los hombros a su hijo, mientras éste le decía algo sobre animales de la granja. No hablaba claramente, pero él había logrado descifrar su idioma de niño, que día a día iba puliéndose más.

Suspiró tranquilo mientras le ponía atención a su hijo, pensando en el gesto de Rosalie y la sincera preocupación de la rubia. Se sintió contento de ver ese gesto precisamente de ella, que había sido tan dura respecto a Bella. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a seguir enfadado con las personas que lo acogieron como amigo? Además, si ellos querían acercarse y disculparse con Bella con él, pues eso hablaba bien de ellos, ¿no?

Recordó entonces a Ángela y de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin saber de ella. ¿Será que tendría que contactarla para saber cómo estaba?

Oyó entonces el sonido de la ducha y supo que su chica se había aburrido de pasar tiempo sola en la cama, decidiendo optar por una ducha. Entonces miró a su hijo, el que estaba sacando un caballo de peluche de su mochila para entregárselo a él.

―Cacallo papá… ―anunció el niño. ―Nanai cacallo…

Edward sonrió y pasó su mano sobre el lomo del animalito de felpa que Tanya le había regalado al niño cuando migraron del pueblo, y que Jamie traía consigo siempre.

― ¿Te la pasaste bien con tus amigos hoy? ¿Jugaste mucho con ellos?

―Sí papi, si…

Edward dejó que el niño le contara absolutamente todo lo que había hecho en el salón con sus amiguitos, desde que llegó hasta que se vino, apareciendo Bella por la puerta de la recamara, con su cabello negro mojado cayéndole en la espalda. Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta roja, e iba descalza con sus zapatillas azules de lona en la mano. Las dejó en el suelo para tomar a Jamie en brazos y darle un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, precioso…

―Supongo que no te vas ―apuntó Edward a Bella, mirando el arrumaco entre su novia y su hijo, quienes parecían tener un romance en paralelo, por la forma en cómo se miraban, y que a él le gustaba tanto.

Bella desvió los ojos del galán hijo para dedicarle una mirada dulce al galán padre, sonriéndole con picardía.

―Ya te dije, retozar sola es muy aburrido. Además, recibirás visita, y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

―Eso no es cierto…

―Edward, Irina y tú tienes cosas privadas que conversar, no es bueno que nadie más esté por aquí importunándolos.

― ¿Pero volverás?

―Claro que lo haré. Quiero darle una vuelta a Charlie, lo he tenido muy abandonado y quiero contarle además de nuestros planes de viaje.

―Tienes razón. Ve con Charlie, y planeen algo para mañana a la hora de cenar.

―Puedo preparar mi famosa sopa de sobre…

― ¡No! ―levantó su dedo amenazador ―No voy a permitir que Charlie pase por semejante tortura. Alec y yo nos encargamos de la cena.

―Como digas. Ahora ten a tu hijo, me pondré las zapatillas y me iré de aquí ―dijo, tendiéndole el niño a su padre, para ella ponerse sus zapatillas.

Edward sostuvo a su hijo mientras él tendía la mano hacia el televisor, dando a entender que quería ver sus dibujos animados. El papá le dio en el gusto, encendiendo la pantalla y ubicando al pequeño sobre el sofá, acercándose a Bella la que acababa de levantarse. La tomó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, pegando su frente a la de la chica, que lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

―No te vayas… ―le susurró con voz lastimera. Ella sonrió con diversión, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su chico.

—Regresaré más tarde. Tengo un montón de ropa que lavar, y lo más importante, debo ir a ver a Charlie, lo he tenido muy abandonado.

―Pues tráelo…

―Que no… ―reiteró ella, rodando los ojos ―Tú vas a recibir una visita importante y necesitas privacidad.

―Bueno.

Besos sus labios castamente antes que ella recogiera su bolso, atara un suéter azul a su cintura, se acercara a Jamie a dejarle un beso en la frente, dirigiéndose a la puerta en compañía de su novio quien la despidió con otro beso antes de desaparecer. Mirando entonces de reojo la puerta de Emmett, recordó el pequeño dialogo que tuvo con Rosalie hacía unos momentos atrás.

―Oye, ¿oíste lo que Rosalie dijo cuando vino a dejar a Jamie?

―Algo… ―respondió Bella sin alterar su tono de voz. ―Me parece bien que quieran arreglar las cosas contigo.

―No solo conmigo, a ti también te deben una disculpa ―le recordó, lo que para él era lo más importante y había sido el punto de discordia. Ella como si nada, se alzó de hombros y le sonrió tranquila.

―Quizás… pero no la necesito.

**oo**

Irina llegó al departamento de Edward pasadas las seis de la tarde. Su cabello rubio y brillante iba tomado en una cola alta que exponía su largo y estilizado cuello; su rostro perfectamente maquillado, haciendo destacar los delicados rasgos en la línea de los pómulos, la barbilla, además de usar colores que acrecentaran el color de sus ojos. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto iba cubierto por un atuendo blanco que consistía en un blusón sujeto en la cintura por una cadena delgada color oro y unos pantalones de lino del mismo color, llevando en sus pies unas sandalias de correas blancas y doradas, que acababan de completar el atuendo de esta mujer con aire sofisticado, que a Edward costó reconocer.

Sonrió insegura cuando Edward la recibió en la puerta y caminó hacia el interior del departamento quedando su mirada fija en el niño que jugaba con una decena de autitos de todos los colores sobre la mesa de centro, mientras en la pantalla plana se podían ver dibujos animados a los que el niño no les estaba prestando atención.

―Jamie… ―murmuró emocionada Irina, llevándose la mano hasta el pecho, impactándole la visión de su hijo a quien dejó en manos de su padre hace un poco más de un año. ―Está tan grande…

―Crecen rápido. ―comentó Edward, limpiando el sofá de los juguetes de Jamie que había allí regados. ―Puedes sentarte.

Irina volvió a sonreír, sentándose en el sofá justo detrás del niño, a quien tentativamente acarició su cabellito. El niño, nada tonto, giró su cabeza y miró a la que para él era una desconocida, sonriéndole con picardía como lo hacía con todas las mujeres mayores que se le acercaban para alagarlo. Edward siempre se preguntaba a quien había sacado esa vena tan coqueta… no a él, ciertamente.

― ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

―Agua con hielo, si no es molestia.

―Claro que no.

Edward estaba tranquilo después de meditar las cosas fríamente, luego que pasara el pasmo inicial de ver aparecer de la nada a Irina, reclamando los derechos de madre que tiempo atrás hizo a un lado para seguir adelante con sus proyectos de vida, donde al parecer un hijo no tenía cabida. Recordar eso inevitablemente hacia que Edward se llenara de rabia, pero después pensaba en las palabras de Bella, sobre lo de no saber si el remordimiento y la lejanía le abrió los ojos a esta joven chica que se veía arrepentida de haber dejado a su hijo, por muy bien cuidado que se encontrara.

Llevó el vaso de agua con hielo a su invitada, removiéndosele el pecho cuando vio a su hijo sentado sobre las piernas de la invitada, mostrándole sus cochecitos mientras ella lloraba en silencio, mirándolo con adoración.

Miró ella al padre de su hijo cuando éste dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y poder hablar.

―Nada fue lo que yo esperaba… ―reconoció con voz ronca, mirando alternadamente a Edward y a su hijo, a quien le sonreía —y no lo digo por la beca, lo digo más bien porque en la lejanía una valora lo que tiene. Las noches las usaba para pensar en Jamie, te lo juro, y la única excusa que tengo para haberlo abandonado, como dices, es porque estaba muerta de miedo. La maternidad sabes que era algo que no tenía en planes, y pues… reaccioné de la peor manera que podía, pero estoy arrepentida, quiero formar parte de la vida de Jamie, que me reconozco como su mamá.

La voz de Irina se quebró tanto que el propio Jamie la miró un poco asustada, allegándose a los brazos de su padre, quien se apresuró a tomarlo, mientras el niño contemplaba a la mujer que aún era una extraña para él.

Edward no podía negarlo, pero no podía hacerse el ciego y hacer oídos sordos a su intuición, más allá de las palabras de Irina que podían ser una treta, pero ella nunca había sido buena para eso, la conocía y, para bien o para mal, ella siempre fue sincera y directa. Finalmente, Bella tuvo razón en apuntar que la maternidad había causado efecto en Irina con el llamado de la sangre entre ella y su hijo con el que poco compartió. ¿Y quién era él para juzgarla?

Entonces se le ocurrió una manera de consolar a Irina, que cubría su cara con ambas manos, mientras que su rostro se sacudía. Acercó su boca hasta el oído de su hijo, para pedirle ayuda con la invitada:

―Oye, ¿por qué no le haces cariño a Irina para que se le pase la pena?

― ¿Nanai? ―preguntó el niño, mirando con curiosidad a su padre.

―Sí, anda… ―lo animó Edward.

El niño se bajó ágilmente de sobre las piernas de su padre y se acercó hasta la rubia, tendiendo su mano pequeñita sobre la rodilla de la mujer. Irina sacó su rostro mojado en lágrimas de su escondite tras sus manos, y miró al niño quien a su vez la miraba con una sonrisita de consuelo, que le derritió el corazón.

―Nanai, nanai…

Tentativamente, Irina se inclinó y rodeó al niño entre sus brazos, levantándolo con cuidado y abrazándolo apretado, mientras que el pequeño seguía acariciando ahora su espalda, sin dejar de lado el mantra que estaba usando para consolarla.

―Vamos a enseñarle a Jamie quien eres, y dentro de poco va a adorarte, ya lo verás.

―Gracias… gracias, Edward, no sabes lo que significa para mí.

Meditó en silencio acerca de si era necesario visitar a Esme, la esposa abogada de su maestro Carlisle. Quizás por precaución sí que lo era, concluyó casi de inmediato, mientras orgulloso miraba a su hijo, como con su poder de niño iluminaba el rostro de su madre y le traía de regreso el brillo de sus ojos que él extrañó cuando volvió a verla.

Hablaron de hitos en la vida de Jamie, como cuando tercamente aprendió a dar pasitos, sus primeras palabras, lo sano que era, sus paseos, los amigos que había hecho en la guardería, donde incluso ya había ido a su primera fiesta. Le dijo que comía de todo, y que, en resumidas cuentas, era un niño muy sano y feliz por sobre todo, cuestión que él había procurado siempre, y que seguiría procurando hasta su último aliento de vida.

Le contó además de sus logros, dentro y fuera de la universidad, aludiendo a estos últimos que le había abierto la posibilidad de publicar su primera novela y prontamente algunos de sus poemas en una edición colectiva de escritores jóvenes y vanguardistas, a la que lo habían invitado a participar. Irina por supuesto celebró el logro de Edward y lo felicitó, diciéndole que desde siempre ella supo qué destacaría por su pluma creativa. Ella había tenido la suerte de leer alguno de sus poemas y sabía que merecían ser publicados.

Irina, recordando que la noche anterior lo había encontrado en medio de una celebración con amigos, preguntó respecto a ellos.

― ¿Y se lleva bien con tus amigos…? A Jamie me refiero.

—Claro, este canalla es un chiquillo muy sociable ―respondió en tono divertido, despeinando la cabellera del niño, quien más que molestarse, se rio alegremente.

Mientras hablaban, se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa de centro, la que servía como lugar de juegos del pequeño Jamie, quien tenía desplegada toda su flota de vehículos que había puesto ahí para mostrárselos a su nueva amiga. Incluso el niño, muy orgulloso le enseñó autos y dijo el color de éstos, aplaudiendo Irina lo inteligente que era su niño.

Bajo la mesa había unas revistas que habían sido desterradas de su sitio sobre la mesita, fijándose Jamie en la portada de una de ella, donde salía una mujer bailando. La apuntó con el dedo índice y dijo "Bella", sorprendiendo a Edward quien nunca lo había oído llamar a su novia por su nombre. Sonrió orgulloso y besó la frente de su hijo, mientras Irina poco entendía a qué se refería su hijo.

—Jamie asoció la foto con Bella, mi novia. Ella estudia danza aquí. Jamie la vio precisamente ayer en una presentación, por eso logró asociarla ―explicó Edward, volviendo a mirar a su hijo, acariciándole el cuellito ― ¡Eres un niño muy inteligente!

Irina sonrió con tensión. No podía evitarlo, pero una chispa de celos le recorrió la espalda. ¿Celos porque su hijo reconociera a esa chica en vez de a ella?

―Es la chica que vi la otra anoche…

―Sí.

―Ajá… ¿y se llevan bien? Me refiero a Jamie y ella…

―Pues sí, se adoran. Jamie le ha tomado mucho cariño, igual que Bella al niño.

― ¡Papa! ―exclamó el niño, tendiéndole auto azul que el niño sabía siempre usaba su padre para jugar con él. Edward tomó el carro y lo estrelló contra el muro de cubos plásticos que habían armado sobre la mesa de centro. El niño celebró el alboroto y se dispuso a volver a armar el muro ayudado por la rubia y su padre.

― ¿Es serio? ―preguntó de pronto Irina, desconcertando un poco a Edward.

― ¿Uhm?

―Lo de tu novia y tú… ―añadió Irina.

―Estoy enamorado ―explicó tajante y contundentemente. ― ¿Y tú, estuviste con alguien?

―No, con nadie. No era buena compañía.

― ¿Y piensas volver? Al extranjero, me refiero. Te ganaste una beca y todo eso.

―No… no lo creo ―anunció Irina, ayudando a su hijo con la muralla de cubos ―Estudiaré aquí, no sé si en esta universidad pues no pasé por el proceso de admisión normal, ya sabes.

―Hay más opciones, no te apures.

Le pusieron atención al niño, quien volvió a estampar un vehículo sobre la muralla recién construida. El niño aplaudió por su gran logro, uniéndose sus padres a su celebración. Recordó entonces a algunos de sus animales de peluche que podían ayudarlo, levantándose y corriendo hacia el dormitorio a por ellos. Edward se lo quedó mirando con orgullo mientras se alejaba, a la vez que ponía oído que su hijo no hiciera ninguna travesura en el cuarto a donde había salido disparado.

―Por cierto, lamenté mucho lo de James, no podía creerlo…

―Sí... ―fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir, concentrándose en volver a armar una nueva muralla con los cubos de plástico de todos colores que Tanya le había regalado a su hijo. Evitó suspirar o hacer cualquier otro tipo de comentario sobre ese tema que era tan doloroso, y el que sentía como una herida abierta en el centro del pecho.

Irina torció su boca con pena por el drástico cambio de humor de Edward al recordar a su hermano. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Edward, que se vio sorprendido con el toque leve de la rubia, la que le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando eran unos adolescentes.

―Todo se resolverá, ya lo verás.

―Eso espero. ― "Y espero que pase más temprano que tarde" meditó, mirando los ojos brillantes de la chica por la que alguna vez suspiró, jurándole amor eterno.

Irina, intentando volver a relajar el ambiente entre ambos, se le ocurrió que podían comenzar a hacer planes donde incluyera tanto a su hijo como a Edward, optando por empezar al día siguiente.

― ¿Qué te parece si planeamos algo para mañana, los tres me refiero? Me gustaría salir de paseo, conocer algunos sitios, ¿qué te parece?

Edward ya no tenía clases por lo que contaba con tiempo, por lo que le pareció una buena idea.

―Cuenta con nosotros. Mientras más tiempo pases con Jamie, será mejor para que te reconozca.

―Para que nos reconozca como familia, como el equipo que debimos ser desde un principio.

Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y asentir, sin indagar ni buscarle más significados a esa frase de Irina que cualquiera podría haber interpretado de otra forma. No iba a pensar más de lo debido en eso, pues tenía claro que lo único que lo unía a esa mujer, fuera del pasado que ambos compartían, era el hijo al que procurarían hacer feliz.

Irina se marchó del departamento de Edward ya entrada la noche. Se topó incluso con los vecinos de Edward que golpearon justo cuando ella se estaba despidiendo del niño con un sonoro beso, recordándole la cita que tenían al día siguiente. Se despidió de Edward con un beso en la mejilla, y miró a los recién llegados moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al pasar junto a ellos hacia el pasillo exterior del apartamento.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron frente a Edward, quien le ordenó al niño que metiera su flota de autos y sus cubos de colores dentro de la caja. Mientras el niño obedecía su padre, Edward se acercó a los recién llegados, apresurándose en dar el primer paso y extender su mano hacia Emmett, que miró el gesto ese como el salvoconducto que necesitaba para saber que Edward estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.

―Gracias por recibirnos, Edward.

―Son bienvenidos, Emmett ―le dijo al hombre musculoso y mirada amable, antes de desviarse hacia Rosalie, a quien saludó con una sonrisa ―Rosalie.

―Te dije que vendríamos.

―Y me alegra que lo hayan hecho…

―Rosalie y yo habíamos hablado hace día sobre la idea de venir y arreglar el entuerto de una vez por todas. Aceptamos que no actuamos bien, que nos apresuramos, que nos comportamos como unos chiquillos, que ni tu ni Bella se merecían ser tratados así.

―Sobre todo ella, pues el desaire lo cometieron con ella directamente. Me enamoré de ella y estamos juntos, por lo que la defenderé de quien la ofensa, sea quien sea. Sé que me entiendes, Emmett

―Perfectamente

―Bella tiene un pasado, del que no se siente orgullosa, pero que es más común de lo que se piensa. Ahora está concentrada en su carrera… ella es una buena chica. Por lo que, si en el pasado la viste con alguien de dudosa reputación, ten en cuenta que eso es pasado, ahí se quedó, y que nadie tiene derecho a apuntarla con el dedo por eso.

―Lo entendemos, Edward, por eso estamos aquí.

― ¿Y ella se encuentra?

―No, es probable que llegue más tarde.

―Es una buena excusa para esperarla mientras bebemos unas copas de vino, ¿no te parece?

―Es una buena idea ―reconoció Edward, recibiendo el vino que Rosalie extendió para él. Los invitó a acomodarse en la isla de la cocina, sacando copas y un destapador, además de algunas cosillas que tenía para picar dentro del refrigerador. Rosalie los dejó solos en el sector de la cocina, mientras ayudaba al niño a guardar sus cosas en la caja de juguetes, como su padre se lo había ordenado.

―Y sin ánimo de ser metiche, ¿Quién es la rubia que salía de aquí?

―Irina, la mamá de Jamie ―aclaró Edward muy tranquilamente a Emmett, mientras vertía vino en las copas. El vecino de Edward abrió sus ojos verdes ampliamente, lanzando un silbido que le hizo en gracia al dueño de casa.

― ¡No me digas! Si es que no recuerdo mal, ella estaba fuera del país, ¿no?

―Y regresó justo ayer. Cuando Rosalie y tú me vieron bajar las escaleras arrastrando a alguien, pues se trataba de ella.

―Ahora que lo dices… nos preocupamos mi chica y yo. Ibas muy descompuesto.

―Y lo estaba. Ella llegó de golpe a buscar a Jamie, imagínate como me puse… hoy hablamos y las cosas están más claras.

Emmett levantó su copa y la chocó contra la de su colega, que se había sentado a su lado en una banqueta.

―Le hará bien al niño.

―Por él lo hago.

―Ahora, cuéntame qué es eso de que ya vas a publicar en una editorial establecida. ¡Eres la maldita envidia de los que estudiamos literatura!

Edward rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mirando a Emmett con diversión, dándole un golpe en su brazo musculoso con el puño.

―Tú ya has publicado, no sé de qué me hablas.

Se enfrascaron en un dialogo sobre aspectos técnicos, contándole Edward que el maestro Carlisle Cullen le había hecho los contactos con la editorial, comentándole que ya había tenido unas cuantas reuniones para ver el proceso de publicación del libro recopilatorio de poesía emergente, además de preparar el camino para la publicación de la novela en la que estaba trabajando.

Mientras ellos hablaban y Rosalie jugaba con el niño en el dormitorio, oyó en la puerta el sonido característico de los golpes de Alec cuando se hacía notar. No tuvo necesidad de abrir, pues el boxeador abrió con la copia de la llave que el dueño de casa le había dado, apareciendo tras él la mismísima Bella, que aunque lo evitó, se puso nerviosa ante la presencia de Emmett, el hombre que la había evaluado duramente la primera vez la que vio… o cuando volvió a verla en compañía de Edward.

―Esperamos no molestar ―dijo Alec, dejando la llave sobre la mesita, acercándose a Emmett a quien saludó con un apretón de manos, mientras Edward ya se había levantado de su taburete para recibir a Bella, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

―Oye, no estés nerviosa ―le susurró Edward a Bella, acercándola hasta la barra donde Emmett y un sorprendido Alec hablaban.

Emmett desvió su atención del rubio boxeador y miró a Bella, dándole una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

―Qué tal, Bella, me alegro que hayas venido ―le dijo el hombre, colega de Edward. ―Uhm… me parece que te debo más que una disculpa. La vez que nos encontramos en el bar me comporté como un estúpido, y lo reconozco. Por favor, perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

―Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y no te preocupes, ya todo está olvidado.

―Ejem… ―apareció la rubia compañera de Emmett al grupo, poniéndose frente a la chica ―también te pido me disculpes. Nos apresuramos en juzgarte sin conocerte, y eso no estuvo bien.

―De verdad, no pasa nada, está olvidado.

―No puedes decir que está olvidado, cuando se nota que estás tensa como un trozo de madera…

―Entiendo por qué reaccionaron así, puedo entenderlo. Yo hablé con Edward sobre cosas que hice cuando recién entré a estudiar, con las personas que me relacioné y con quienes seguramente me vieron en más de una ocasión…

―Aun así, no tendríamos por qué haber reaccionado de esa forma. No nos concierne, y por cierto nos alegra que te hayas alejado de ellos… sabemos que eres una de las mejores en tu disciplina.

―Me estoy esforzando por ello.

―Uhm… yo estoy un poco perdido…

―Tú tranquilo, Alec, ya te contaremos…

―Nunca me entero de nada…

Rosalie se carcajeó por la postura infantil de Alec, al que solo le faltó cruzarse de brazos y hacer pucheros. Emmett entonces aprovechó de tenderle la mano a Bella y dar por cerrada la discusión con un fuerte apretón de manos, que ella aceptó ahora sinceramente.

Podía decirse que había sido un día provechoso para Edward, en muchos sentidos, quien en ese momento disfrutaba de una velada muy animada que salió de improviso, disfrutando todos de un buen vino que rápidamente se acabó, debiendo correr Emmett a su apartamento por otro par de botellas que volvieron a vaciar mientras hablaban de mitos que rondaban en la universidad, vacaciones, las aventuras de Alec en el ring, y los planes de vacaciones que todos tenían. Veía reírse relajadamente a Bella y eso lo ponía contento, no podía negarlo. Que sus vecinos hayan reconocido que habían errado en la forma de cómo la juzgaron sin conocerla y se hayan acercado a pedirle disculpas, hablaba bien de ellos y eso le agradó. Deseaba estar rodeado de personas como esas, que no iban proclamando por la vida ser perfectos, sino que sabían reconocer sus errores cuando se equivocaban. Además, había ocurrido lo de Irina, que si bien era cierto él pensó vendría derecho a arrebatarle a su hijo, no fue lo que hizo sino más bien disculparse y comprometerse a estar presente para el niño, su hijo, que en ese momento dormía tranquilamente. Se sentía bien, tranquilo, aunque había solo una cosa que ensombrecía su calma, y eso era no encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Lograría dar con ellos? Eso esperaba, para darle el descanso a su hermano y conseguir el suyo, que sin duda lo ayudaría a ser completamente feliz.

**oo**

Sue sacó un trozo de papel higiénico del bolsillo y se limpió la nariz, botando el papel al suelo para después pasarse las manos por el cabello que al salir de casa no se había ocupado de arreglar. Y es que más preocupada de su aspecto personal, a esta mujer le apuraba obtener dinero que "no sabía cómo", se esfumaba. Pero estaba tranquila, ella sabía cómo conseguir el suficiente dinero, tanto como para cubrir sus necesidades por una buena temporada hasta que su mina de oro dejara de proveerle.

Miró hacia todos lados, estrechando sus ojos turbios en los jóvenes que pasaban de un lado a otro, hasta que dio con aquel a quien ella esperaba. Sonrió con malicia y salió de su escondite tras el grueso tronco de un viejo árbol de la plaza, caminando rápidamente sobre sus zapatos viejos, hasta que interceptó al muchacho, quien al verla dio un respingo y un hielo de temor recorrió su espalda, esto solo por una fracción de segundos antes de recomponer su postura. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, dando un paso atrás para apartarse de ella, como si le asqueara.

― ¡Eureka! ―bromeó ella, frotándose las manos. ―Pensé que me costaría más dar contigo.

El joven pasó las manos por la solapa de su chaqueta azul, como si la sola presencia de la mujer pusiera en riesgo su pulcro vestuario.

―Qué quieres ―escupió él, alzando su barbilla y mirándola sobre su metro noventa con aire despectivo. Ni siquiera iba a preguntarle cómo dio con él en esa ciudad tan grande, pues más le importaba deshacerse de ella.

Sue torció la cabeza y sonrió, levantando sus manos y moviéndola a medida que le explicaba a grandes rasgos el motivo de su "visita".

―Ya sabes… he tenido un montón de gastos, y el dinero que me diste se ha acabado.

―No es mi problema ―respondió el joven de traje y corbata, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Ella se rio como si él le hubiera contado un buen chiste.

― ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Olvidas que podría cruzar la calle y levantar una denuncia…?

―Infeliz ―le dijo mordazmente ―te di una buena cantidad de dinero, y eso era todo.

―Pues no es mi problema que eso hayas creído. Te salvé el trasero, debes pagarme por le favorcito…

―Esto no durará para siempre. Además, ¿quién va a creerle a una mujer que se lo pasa ebria la mitad del día? Por otro lado, ha pasado mucho tiempo, el caso debe haber sido desestimado…

Sue movió lentamente su cabeza, negando la teoría del joven, que trataba de dominar su carácter frente a ella.

―No tienes idea. Edward tiene entre ceja y ceja dar contigo. Yo podría ir a hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sé. Ahora él puede acceder a abogados, tiene dinero para eso, y sería fácil meterte en la cárcel por matar a su hermano.

―No tienes pruebas…

―Eso es lo que crees, así que no me provoques. ¡Y deja de hacerme perder tiempo y dame lo que quiero!

El hombre apretó la mandíbula y maldiciendo a la mujer, sacó su billetera y de ésta varios billetes grandes para dárselos a la mujer, a quien le brillaron los ojos. Él se los entregó con un gesto brusco y la miró con odio, antes de advertirle:

―Esta es la última vez que te doy dinero. No vuelvas a buscarme o moveré los hilos para hacerte desaparecer y no dejar rastro, así como lo hice con tu sobrino, ¿lo entiendes?

Sin esperar respuesta de Sue, que estaba más concentrada en contar su dinero, lanzó una risa irónica a la vez que el hombre caminaba apartándose de ella. Lo miró por sobre su hombre y sonrió como una iguana.

― ¿La última vez que me das dinero? Eso ya lo veremos, niño rico.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a todas por la paciencia, pero ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo aquí.**

 **Gracias cuchu Maritza por tu ayuda, y gracias a todas ustedes quienes leen.**

 **Les dejo un beso y mi total agradecimiento.**

 **A leer ahora niñas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

― ¡Mira el volcán, Jamie! ―exclamó Charlie, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba el cráter a lo lejos, cubierto de la nieve que dejó el invierno en ese sector cordillerano del país. El niño, a quien Charlie cargaba en brazos, abrió los ojos e imitando el gesto de su amigo con el dedo, trató de llamarlo como él lo hizo, apenas consiguiendo decir algo como "cancan", cuestión que Charlie celebró de igual modo.

Tras ellos, Bella y Edward contemplaban encantados el entorno natural que habían elegido para pasar esos días de vacaciones. Carlisle y su esposa Esme se lo habían recomendado a Edward, e incluso le dieron el dato de unas cabañas bien equipadas y para nada caras donde podía alojar durante su estadía allí. Dijeron que era ideal, sobre todo pensando en el niño, pues descubriría otros aspectos de la naturaleza, motivándolo e incentivándolo en su aprendizaje. Además, fuera de las áreas de excursión y divertimento, había un complejo termal donde podían disfrutar como familia, e incluso Bella y Edward como pareja, cuestión que hicieron cuando se escaparon de noche y pidieron un cuarto con vasija de madera y agua termal, donde se relajaron y se amaron ciertamente.

Edward aprovechó de tirar líneas, pues la musa inspiradora parecía aparecer en todo su esplendor cuando él se relajaba. Miraba encantado la forma en que su hijo, Bella y Charlie convivían y pasaban tiempo juntos, los que él no se perdía de compartir con ellos. Adoraba la forma tan normal con que Jamie reconocía a Bella, e incluso a Charlie, a quien muchas veces animó a ir de excursión, agarrándolo con su mano pequeñita e indicándole hacia dónde quería aventurar.

Jamie no extrañó a Irina en ningún momento, y no era algo que Edward disfrutara, pero honestamente no le extrañaba. Ella lo llamaba cada día y preguntaba por su niño, contándole Edward lo mucho que su hijo se estaba entreteniendo en ese lugar, que era pura naturaleza, vegetación, lo que se traducía en aventuras que hacían caer al niño rendido al final de la jornada.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―preguntó Bella, una noche estrellada en la que ella y Edward disfrutaban el ambiente cálido del verano, mirando el cielo estrellado mientras se mecían en una hamaca sujeta por dos árboles de grueso tronco.

―Qué cosa, cariño ―susurró él, besando su cabeza.

―Amo los lugares como éstos, rodeados de naturaleza. Charlie tiene una cabañita en la ciudad del norte, donde solía pasar los inviernos. Amaba oír la lluvia caer. En el otoño, me gustaba zambullirme en las camas de hojas secas que se formaban en el suelo, y en el verano disfrutaba tomando sol, absorbiendo la vitamina D.

―Suena fabuloso.

―Es mi lugar especial en todo el mundo. ¿Tú tienes uno?

―Lo tengo, y es ese donde están mi hijo y tú. ―ella levantó su cabeza el pecho de él, y lo miró sonriendo por su romántica aseveración, alzándose un poco para besarlo suavemente. ― ¿Me llevarás algún día a ese lugar?

―Claro que sí. Otoño quizás.

―Te cobraré la palabra ―murmuró Edward sobre la cabellera negra de su chica, a la vez que seguía incitando el balanceo de la hamaca, acariciando perezosamente su espalda cubierta por una delgada camiseta blanca.

Varias noches como esas aprovechó la pareja de disfrutar, fuera de todas las otras actividades que allí pudieron encontrar, quedando rendidos pero relajados a su regreso al cabo de esos días fuera.

Irina abrazó fuertemente a su hijo el día después que él y Edward regresaran de sus diez días de vacaciones. Lo había extrañado, tanto que varias veces se vio a punto de ir donde estaban para hacerles compañía, a Jamie y a Edward. Porque la rubia madre no podía negar lo bien que le habían hecho a Edward esos meses en la universidad: ya había dejado atrás todo dejo de adolescente de pueblo, ahora se veía como un chico universitario, maduro, incluso sofisticado, haciéndolo ver a sus ojos totalmente atractivo, removiéndole el amor de niña que alguna vez sintió por él, y que ahora parecía renacer.

Tenían una historia pasada, un hijo en común, se habían amado una vez no hace mucho tiempo atrás, ¿cómo iba a ser imposible traer de regreso esos sentimientos? Se había equivocado, lo admitía, pero se había arrepentido y ahora estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien, tanto así que estaba decidida a darle a su hijo la familia que él merecía, y eso la incluía a ella y a Edward. Que él tuviera novia no era algo que la hiciera temer, y pese a que Edward decía amarla, ella sabía que podía hacer que la olvidara.

―¿Estás muy cansado? ―le preguntó Irina a Edward, que se había acomodado sobre el sofá, frente a la pantalla del televisor que estaba prendida pero que él no prestaba atención. Estaba más concentrado en la pantalla de su laptop donde leía importantes correos de sus editores.

―No, solo estoy ocupándome de asuntos pendientes… ― Él la miró y le sonrió negando levemente.

―Lo decía porque me gustaría tener un día de campo con ustedes, mañana. Mi mamá me habló de un parque que es perfecto, incluso sé cómo llegar.

Edward se mordió el labio y pensó durante unos segundos: para desgracia suya, Bella salía de viaje al día siguiente, en la noche. Iría a visitar a una mujer a la que quiere mucho, la misma que le enseñó el arte de la danza como una vez ella misma se lo explicó. Estaría fuera al menos una semana y él había espera poder pasar el día con ella antes que se fuera, pero ya bastantes días había estado lejos impidiendo que Irina y Jamie se vieran. Podría haber dado luz verde para que ella fuera sola con el niño, pero no se confiaría tan rápidamente.

―¿No podemos dejarlo para el día siguiente? Tenía planes con Bella y…

―Edward, por favor… ―lo interrumpió la rubia, haciendo un gesto infantil con los labios ―estuviste diez días afuera con ella, ¿no fue suficiente acaso?

―No, no lo fue.

Irina dejó al niño en la mesa de centro, entusiasmado con unos juguetes nuevos que ella le había llevado, y se sentó junto a Edward, muy cerca de él, tomándose de su brazo y atreviéndose incluso a descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, que se extrañó un poco. Se había desacostumbrado de esas muestras por parte de Irina, pero no dijo nada.

―Concédeme esto, por favor ―insistió ella con voz melosa. Apretó sus manos sobre el brazo de Edward ― ¿Me dirás que sí?

Éste suspiró y asintió, dándose por vencido, quizás demasiado rápido. Hablaría con Bella y le pediría que tomara el tren al día siguiente, no veía que ella pudiera poner problema. Se removió apartándose un poco de la rubia de perfume con un aroma floral más fuerte del que él elegiría para una mujer, comparándolo inevitablemente con el aroma suave que era tan característico en Bella.

―Mañana saldremos a ese día de campo, no hay problema. Ahora, debo ponerme manos a la obra, tengo un montón de pendiente y no puedo retrasarme más con los de la editorial. ―dijo con sonrisa tirante, apuntando con su dedo a la pantalla de la laptop.

Irina esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y se apartó, no sin antes acariciar el hombro de Edward con mucha familiaridad.

—Trabaja tranquilo, Jamie y yo encontraremos algo para divertirnos.

Edward le sonrió agradecido y con su laptop bajo el brazo se levantó y se ubicó en la barra de desayuno. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le llamó a Bella, antes de ponerse a trabajar. Ella contestó casi enseguida.

 _―¿No puedes vivir sin mí?_

―Pues no ―respondió Edward, sonriendo al escuchar la alegre voz de su chica ―por eso te hablo.

 _―Di lo que tengas que decir, que hay un saco de boxeo que espera por que le dé de golpes._

―No puedo creer que Alec te haya metido esas cosas en la cabeza tan rápido ―dijo Edward, bufando. Bella, a la que toda esa teatralidad de Edward le causaba mucha gracia, río al otro lado del teléfono.

 _―Oye, es una buena terapia_

Edward ahora sonrió con malicia, y bajó la voz, poniéndola ronca.

―Yo sí que tengo una buena terapia….

Ella carraspeó e intentó seguir el curso del diálogo que motivó a Edward a llamarla. No estaba para tener una sesión de sexo telefónico… o quizás sí.

― _No me has dicho qué quieres, Edward. Me haces perder tiempo…_

―Mujer cruel… te llamaba para ver la posibilidad de que retrases tu viaje, un día.

― _No puedo, Edward, ya tengo los boletos y no me los van a cambiar por otros._

―Compraremos otros…

 _― ¿Y por qué quieres que retrase el viaje?_

―Uhm… ―giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro y miró a Irina, la que aparentemente estaba concentrada y entretenida jugando con su hijo. Se volvió y carraspeó, volviendo a hablar esta vez con un tono más bajo ―Irina quiere tener un día de campo.

 _―Oh… ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? ¿me va a invitar? ―_ preguntó con ironía. Edward simplemente rodó los ojos y rio por lo bajo.

―No, aunque yo no pondría objeción en que te nos unieras…

― _Edward…_

―Quería pasar el día contigo y dejarte en la estación de tren antes. Irina me pidió el favor de tener un día de campo con Jamie… y conmigo…

 _― ¡Vaya favor!_ ―exclamó con ironía, dejando Edward pasar el comentario.

―Le dije que no, pero insistió, además estuvimos lejos diez días, donde ella no pudo ver a Jamie.

― _Puedo verlo… pero veo que tú eres bastante ciego._

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―quiso saber el joven muchacho, poniéndose en guardia.

― _Nada, nada_ ―se apresuró en contestar Bella, no quería provocar una pelea. No al menos por teléfono ― _Mira, podemos vernos esta noche y hablar con calma. Planearemos algo para mañana, me conformaré con que alcances a despedirme en la estación de tren._

―Sí, hablemos esta noche. Aquí te espero.

― _Ahí estaré._

Estuvo Bella a punto de colgar, y presintiéndolo Edward la detuvo.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra colgar! Di que me amas antes

― _Te amo, Edward._

―Yo también, cariño. No lo olvides.

Bella suspiró y volvió a provocar la risa en su novia antes que ambos colgaran. Enseguida suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en su novela en proceso, mientras que su hijo a sus espaldas intentaba hacer un castillo de autos sin mucho éxito. Irina en tanto se mordía el labio y planeaba un día fantástico para ella, y "sus" chicos.

Cuando la rubia se fue, esto después de dejar alimentado y cambiado al niño, advirtiendo que llegaría al día siguiente a eso de las diez de la mañana para irse de paseo. A Edward le pareció que era demasiado temprano, pero ella apuntó que quería aprovechar bien el día.

Edward aprovechó la hora y media que estuvo todo tranquilo en su apartamento para seguir trabajando en sus escritos, mientras su hijo encontraba diversión en la televisión. Pasó un buen rato hasta que golpearon la puerta, recordando él en sacar una copia para Bella, no era posible que siguiera golpeando la puerta cuando esa o cualquier lugar donde él estuviera, también lo era.

Se levantó y casi corrió a la puerta, recibiendo con un abrazo muy fuerte a su chica, quien se sujetó a él por el cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado, al que no había visto durante todo el día.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste golpeando ese infame saco de boxeo? ―preguntó Edward con falso enfado, profiriendo un mordisquito en el cuello de su chica. ella se apartó y lo golpeó ligero en el hombro, antes de acariciarle la barbilla.

―No mucho. Estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti, ¿cómo iba a darle de golpes entonces?

―Dios, no voy a preguntar qué fue lo que hiciste con ese saco entonces…

Bella rio por la broma y besó los labios del escritor, apartándose de él para ir derecho hasta donde estaba su otro galán, el que también la recibió estirándole sus bracitos para que ella lo tomara en brazos. Habían pasado varios días juntos, y en ese tiempo el niño y Bella habían logrado hacer una conexión muy especial e incluso más profunda que antes. Jamie era capaz de reconocer a Bella, incluso decía claramente su nombre como con pocas personas lo había logrado.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Edward, sentándose junto a ellos ―¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Bella le devolvió una mirada de disculpa, torciendo su boca.

―No puedo, Edward, me comprometí con ella.

Edward puso la mano sobre la rodilla de su chica y la apretó levemente, soltando un suspiro. No quería discutir.

―Mira, según los planes de Irina saldremos temprano, por lo que no creo que haya problemas en regresar a tiempo para despedirte…

―Será suficiente ―susurró ella peinando el cabello del niño, que se había relajado sobre el regazo de Bella. ―No quiero estropear los planes que ella tiene… con el niño. Entiendo que no la quieres dejar sola con Jamie, comprendo esa aprehensión, así que puedes ir tranquilo.

―Hubiera deseado pasar una tarde de campo contigo, ya sabes.

―Sí que lo sé, pero recuerda que lo estás haciendo por el niño. Él merece pasar tiempo con su madre.

―Lo sé.

―Aprovecha esta semana en hablar con Michael, no has hablado con él desde antes de nuestro viaje. ¿no dijiste que irías a ver un coche con Alec?

Enseguida el gesto de Edward se endureció al recordar a su hermano. No se había puesto en contacto con él desde antes incluso de salir por unos días de vacaciones, ni él tampoco lo había hecho, la verdad es que estaba evadiendo cruzar palabras con él.

―No quiero hablar con él, ahora Michael me provoca desconfianza.

―Pero tienes que hacerlo, como sea él es tu hermano, y es mejor dejar las cosas en paz con él.

―No es tan simple.

Acostaron al niño en su cunita y aprovecharon de pasar un rato juntos abrazados al sofá, como dos novios adolescentes. Hablaron un poco de lo que ambos habían hecho durante el día, y Bella aprovechó de contarle su historia con la mujer a la que iba a visitar, Renée, la mujer que le había instruido en el arte de la danza.

―Yo era una chiquilla muy inquieta, y conocí a Renée cuando llegué por casualidad a su taller de danza. Quedé hipnotizada cuando un grupo de chicas estaba ensayando un fragmento del Lago de los Cisnes… recuerdo que me imaginé vestida con mi vestido de tul, sobre esas zapatillas, girando con mis brazos extendidos. Ella vio eso y me animó a comenzar a practicar, enseñándome todo, empapándome de su amor por la danza. Me ayudó a preparar mi examen para entrar aquí… y estuvo muy decepcionada cuando supe que no andaba en buenos pasos, cuando dejé los estudios. Creo que no tuve problemas en reingresar porque ella habló con alguien, no sé, nunca me lo dijo.

―Es una buena mujer.

―es la madre que nunca tuve. Siempre me refugio con ella cuando las cosas no andan bien conmigo

―Ahora no tienes que ir hasta ella para refugiarte, me tienes a mí.

―Ahora te tengo a ti, a ella y a Charlie… no podría ser mejor.

Edward sonrió, y tomando la barbilla de su chica con los dedos, dejó sobre sus labios un suave beso. Bella suspiró, volviendo a acomodarse abrazada como lapa a su novio mientras él jugueteaba con su cabello, distraídamente.

―Oye… uhm… estuve pensando… sobre la idea de irme a un lugar más grande, y pensaba en que quizás podríamos evitarnos el pago de la renta de tu piso, y vivir juntos.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó ella, volviendo a reincorporarse para mirarlo con ojos de asombro. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

―Piénsalo.

Después de un buen rato, ella se removió del abrazo de Edward con el fin de levantarse e irse. Ciertamente el escritor puso el grito en el cielo.

―¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ―preguntó Edward cuando ella ya estuvo de pie ―Voy a tener que estar una semana eterna sin ti, y me dices que justo hoy no te quedarás.

Ella torció la cabeza y lo miró con ternura, como quien mira a un niño molesto porque le han quitado su juguete.

―Edward, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer, además mañana saldrán temprano, es mejor que descanses, no sea que Irina te encuentre con ojeras…

―Oye, no te pongas celosa, no hay motivo ―intervino él rápidamente, poniéndose de pie para tomar a su chica por la cintura, pegando su frente a la de ella. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su chica y lo miró, no poniendo en duda el amor que éste sentía por ella.

―Está bien ―se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó los labios de Edward antes de apartarse ―De cualquier forma me voy, estoy rendida.

Pero Edward, terco como una mula, volvió a tomarla fuertemente con sus manos por la cintura, pegándola a él.

―No, no, no te vayas, duerme conmigo. Prometo portarme bien…

Bella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza, dejándose vencer por los ruegos de su hombre, que en ese momento estaba poniéndole carita de cordero sufrido.

―Está bien. ―cedió con una sonrisa, lanzando enseguida un bostezo que hizo sonreír a Edward, el que cargándola sobre sus brazos la llevó hasta la cama, donde ella se durmió casi enseguida después que él la arropara bajo las colchas. Le bastaba para ser feliz, tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y verla dormir plácidamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¡Dios! Si podría escribir un verso eterno sobre Bella y su rostro dormido, o traer a colación uno de sus tantos favoritos que ahora llenaban su cabeza:

―"De nadie seré, solo de tí. Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas, y mi corazón deje de latir... " ―susurró, avocando al sabio Neruda, allí en medio de la noche, perdido en la belleza de su amada.

Al día siguiente, Bella se despidió de Edward poco antes de la diez, recordándole que lo esperaría en la estación de tren a las nueve. Él se lo prometió y la besó por última vez antes que ella desapareciera por el pasillo.

Regresó al departamento a ordenar lo último para el día de campo, que en realidad no le entusiasmaba tanto y del que pasaría, si no fuera por su hijo, que era por quien estaba haciendo todo eso.

Estaba terminando de preparar a Jamie, cuando Irina golpeó la puerta, apresurándose Edward a recibirla. su sonrisa amplia iluminaba su rostro, haciéndola ver como la mujer hermosa que era. Se veía radiante, tanto que seguro varios hombres se giraron a ver a esta rubia despampanante, de medidas perfectas y atuendo sofisticado. Todos menos Edward, que ya había superado el deslumbramiento inicial que lo llevó a suspirar por ella en su adolescencia. Pero ya era otro y sus suspiros y su corazón entero le pertenecían a otra mujer, para él la más increíble de todas, su bella.

Por eso cuando recibió a Irina, la saludó con la naturalidad de ese último tiempo, haciéndola pasar a la sala del apartamento.

― ¿Están listos? ―exclamó caminando hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, donde al entrar vio la cama doble, cuyas sábanas estaban revueltas, preguntándose si Bella había dormido allí con Edward la noche anterior.

Enseguida se concentró en su hijo que estaba parado sobre su cuna, esperando ponerse en marcho con el día de campo que la rubia dama que ahora estaba cargándolo en sus brazos, había planeado.

Salió a la sala con el niño, acercándose a Edward, quien estaba cargando sobre su hombro una mochila con las cosas que Jamie pudiera necesitar para ese día.

―¡Ni te imaginas dónde voy a llevarlos! Es un lugar fantástico donde recuerdo me llevaron cuando era pequeña.

―¿Está cerca de aquí?

―Una hora de camino en vehículo…

―¿Una hora?

―Valdrá la pena, vas a ver.

Edward condujo el jeep con el que Irina se movilizaba en esos días en la ciudad, y que era mucho más espacioso al vehículo que él conducía. Tomaron la carretera rumbo al norte, donde al andar conversaba Irina de lo entusiasmada que estaba con los planes que había hecho para quedarse ahí. Cuando Edward le preguntó si regresaría a Valle Escondido, ella negó tajantemente, diciéndole que todo cuanto quería estaba en la ciudad, dándole una mirada que daba a entender que estaba él entre lo que ella quería, aunque Edward no se dio por aludido, quizás porque no prestó atención a las señales o porque quiso simplemente dejar pasar la audacia de la madre de su hijo.

En su sillita infantil en los asientos traseros del vehículo, Jamie miraba embelesado los árboles que franqueaban la carretera, los amplios sitios rurales que se desplegaba a un lado y a otro, donde se podía ver pastando a vacas y caballos, los que él supo reconocer incluso a la distancia.

Completando la hora de recorrido, Irina le indicó a Edward el camino hacia el cual debía doblar, adentrándose a un parque escondido, de césped verde que se extendía por varias hectáreas frente a ellos, y donde había juegos infantiles, mini canchas, y mesas con sus bancas de madera para comer. Era un lugar rodeado de nogales, pinos y sauces, y cubierto por un día esplendoroso que animaba a pasar un día en familia, no solo a ellos sino a varias otras familias que ya habían llegado allí.

―¿Qué les parece? ―preguntó Irina, sacando la canasta que traía preparada con cosas ricas que preparó para pasar el día. Edward, que sostenía a su inquieto hijo en brazos, asintió dando su visto bueno al lugar, y antes que pudiera decirlo, Jamie se impuso con sus demandas.

― ¡Papi, allí! ―dijo muy claro apuntando con su dedo hacia el sector donde habían juegos pintados de llamativos colores, y donde habían otros niños jugando ya. ― ¡Papi, papi!

―Ya entendí, ya entendí ―le dijo Edward, caminando hacia los juegos, instalando a su hijo en un balancín que subía y bajaba, causando la excitación del niño, que gritaba cada vez que su padre empujaba hacia abajo el lado contrario, y él subía como si fuera derechito al cielo.

Irina los contempló desde donde estaba, causándole tanta ternura la imagen de su hijo jugando con Edward, que incluso tuvo que tragar grueso para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Su hijo era un niño feliz gracias a Edward, pero ella ahora quería formar parte y ser propulsora de esa felicidad. Quería una familia, y la quería con ellos, de eso estuvo segura en ese momento, cuando vio carcajearse a Edward, contagiado con la felicidad de su hijo.

Irina instaló una manta sobre el suelo y dispuso de un montón de comida sobre esta, comida que rápidamente desapareció cuando los muchachos, cansados de tanto juego, devoraron una vez allí: sándwich de atún, de queso y pollo, fruta, jugos naturales, galletas artesanales y una botella de vino blanco para ella y Edward, que declinó de beber, aludiendo que estaba a cargo del volante del coche.

La segunda tanda de los juegos la disfrutaron con Irina, que sacó del vehículo una pelota de plástico, haciendo correr a Jamie a sus anchas detrás del balón, recibiendo el proyectil que el niño le enviaba de regreso, como todo un jugador de futbol profesional, infantil eso sí. Otros niños se entusiasmaron con el juego, uniéndose a Jamie y haciendo un entretenido juego que los hizo correr tras la pelota durante mucho rato, tanto que Edward se dio por vencido con la vitalidad de esos diez niños, decidiendo unírsele a Irina, que hace un rato había dejado el juego.

―¡Está feliz! ―exclamó Irina mirando a su hijo jugar con los demás niños.

―Su paso por la guardería le hizo muy bien ―acotó Edward ―Jugar con otros niños, además de lo que le enseñan ahí, le ha hecho bien para su desarrollo. Ha sido de una gran ayuda, para él y para mí.

―Pero ahora no será necesario ―dijo la rubia, acercándose a Edward y sentándose junto a él ―Ahora yo me puedo hacer cargo de cuidarlo mientras tú…

―No creo… no creo que eso sea necesario. Además, dijiste que estudiarías y seguro no te quedará tiempo. Además, como te dije, a Jamie le hace muy bien ir a la guardería y es un beneficio que la universidad me da.

―¿También el departamento?

―Sí, pero creo que lo dejaré pronto. Buscaré algo más grande.

―¿Podría ayudarte con eso?

―Alec me ayudará, así que no te preocupes.

Edward se concentró en seguir mirando a su hijo, el más pequeño del grupo que jugaba a unos metros frente a él con el balón, y sonrió recordando lo pequeñito que era hace apenas unos meses, y lo rápido que había crecido.

Irina en tanto miraba el perfil orgulloso de Edward y suspiraba, advirtiendo cómo sus sentimientos por ese viejo amor volvían a rebrotar dentro de ella, con más fuerza que entonces. Se recriminó haberlo dejado y haber lanzado por la borda la oportunidad de poder ser ella la dueña del corazón de ese hombre, que ahora decía, tenía otra dueña que no era ella, sino una completa desconocida que había conocido en su primer año de universidad. ¿Pero qué tan fuerte podía ser ese amor, cuando ella y Edward tenían un vínculo mucho más poderoso? El amor de Edward sería una batalla que ella combatiría, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como otra mujer tomaba su lugar.

― ¿Irina?

La mujer pestañeó y se dio cuenta que Edward la había descubierto mirándolo, atinando a bajar su cabeza y esconder su sonrojo.

—¿Me hablabas? Perdona, pero estaba recordando… lo bien que la pasábamos cuando éramos más niños.

―Ya veo… ―dijo él, sin darle mayor importancia, levantándose de su sitio sobre la manta ―Te decía que voy a ir a reunirme con mi muchacho…

Irina miró hacia donde se encontraba Jamie, el que miraba a su padre con el balón en la mano en compañía de otro niño.

―Sí, sí, seguro. Yo de aquí los miro.

Edward sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la manta, corriendo hacia su hijo y su nuevo amigo, con quien practicaría el arte del balón pie.

Irina se los quedó mirando un rato y decidió unírseles en el juego, ahora que ya estaba más descansada del juego anterior. A medio día comieron algo y después decidieron caminar por los alrededores, ya que Jamie deseaba investigar la naturaleza.

Cuando regresaron, Edward acompañó a su hijo donde se encontraban otro grupo de niños, algunos que habían llegado no hace mucho rato a ese lugar, mientras Irina volvía a instalarse sobre la manta y beber algo de agua.

Se dejó caer de espalda y se relajó un rato, pensando en una cosa y otra, cuando oyó el sonido de un teléfono que no era el de ella. Se reincorporó y puso atención, mirando la chaqueta que Edward había dejado allí, deduciendo que era el teléfono de él que sonaba y que había quedado guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Se mordió el labio mientras seguía sonando el aparato, apresurándose en buscarlo, aprovechando que Edward estaba bastante lejos y no podría ver bien lo que hacía. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el nombre de Bella en la pantalla, junto a su foto, inspirando profundo antes de contestar:

― ¿Sí, diga?

 _―Uhm… ―_ oyó a Bella titubear, y sonrió con malicia _― ¿podrías comunicarme con Edward, por favor?_

―Ahora no puede atenderte, está jugando con nuestro hijo ―respondió Irina con toda seguridad. ―Le recordé del compromiso que tenía contigo, pero no hizo caso, yo creo que no va a llegar.

 _―Voy a esperar a que él mismo sea quien me lo diga._

―Como sea. Oh, te dejo, me están llamando para que los acompañe ―y sin más colgó la llamada. Enseguida, sin pensárselo dos veces, apagó el teléfono y lo escondió dentro de su bolso. Allí Edward no iba a poder encontrarlo, y como si nada, se levantó y se reunió con sus chicos, jugando con ellos hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

Otra vez se acomodaron sobre la manta después del juego y mientras ella le daba de comer al niño, ahora Edward se tumbó de espalda, con sus manos tras la cabeza, mirando el cielo que poco a poco iba oscureciéndose. Inspiró profundo y sonrió, había pasado un día estupendo, no podía negarlo, su hijo estaba desarrollándose sano y feliz, que era lo que más le importaba, y ya veía como poco a poco iba reconociendo a la rubia como su madre, por su forma de mirarla mientras ella le daba de comer, como en ese momento, que lo tenía sobre sus piernas y le susurraba una canción infantil mientras le daba su mamila.

Cruzó sus pies e inhaló el aire, llenando sus pulmones, disfrutando del clima templado que incluso a esas horas del atardecer, se lograba percibir. Varias otras familias seguían en los sitios, igual que ellos, disfrutando de lo que quedaba de día y del buen entorno que había sido perfecto.

Estaban en eso cuando una mujer, madre de un niño que había estado jugando con Jamie durante la tarde, se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos, dirigiéndose a Irina:

―Mi esposo y yo haremos barbacoa y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran.

Irina miró con ojos de ilusión a Edward, que se había incorporado en su sitio, y antes que él pudiera negarse, la rubia le respondió a la otra mujer, que estarían encantados de acompañarlos.

—¿No es muy tarde? ―le preguntó Edward cuando la mujer que les extendió la invitación se devolvía al sitio donde estaban armando el fuego para cocinar.

― ¡Claro que no! ―miró a su hijo, que parece había despertado de su letargo y miraba hacia donde se encontraba su nuevo amigo ― ¿Verdad que no, mi niño?

El niño fue cómplice de su madre cuando levantó su mano e indicó al otro niño, levantándose rápidamente del regazo de Irina y correr hasta allá. Edward e Irina se miraron y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír, comenzando a levantar las cosas para unirse al otro grupo de padres que los esperaba.

Edward pasó un buen rato compartiendo con otro padres, hablando de literatura que era el tema que al él le apasionaba, comentando los best sellers, que para él no eran sinónimo de calidad. Enfrascado en la conversación en torno al grato ambiente que se había creado cuando ya la noche había caído sobre ellos, uno de los hombres hizo mención a que él prefería leer esos libros de moda que acompañar a su mujer a las clases de baile a las que insistía en llevarlo. Todos se rieron… todos menos Edward, que fue cuando recordó su compromiso con Bella, y lo retrasado que estaba.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo ―murmuró, apartándose del grupo.

Buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y de su pantalón, el que no logró hayas. Rápidamente se acercó hasta Irina, que sostenía a un cansado Jamie mientras hablaba con las mujeres.

―Nos tenemos que ir, Irina.

― ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? ―protestó Irina, pero Edward no hacía caso, porque estaba preocupado de buscar su teléfono, el que no encontraba por ningún lado ― ¿Edward?

―Dónde dejé mi teléfono…

―No sé… quizás no lo trajiste… o se te cayó mientras jugabas con el niño.

Edward se quejó, pensando que era muy probable que así había perdido su teléfono, con el que no lograría dar pues ya estaba oscuro. De todas maneras, ya debían ponerse en marcha.

Miró a los padres con sonrisa de disculpa, explicándole que debían irse:

―Les estamos muy agradecidos, lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero debemos retirarnos ―dijo, tomando a Jamie en sus brazos, quien protestó al principio, pues habían interrumpido el juego con su nuevo amigo.

Los demás padres se lamentaron cuando fue el momento de la despedida, coincidiendo todos que había sido un momento muy grato, esperando volver a reunirse en ese mismo lugar quizás el siguiente finde semana. Edward no prometió nada, simplemente se apresuró en recoger lo que ellos habían llevado, y caminar rápidamente al jeep, con Irina siguiéndolo mientras cargaba al niño.

―¿Por qué el apuro, Edward?

―Olvidé un compromiso con Bella.

―Pero estabas pasando tiempo con Jamie, seguro ella te entenderá.

Él no dijo nada, pues en su fuero interno rogaba que ella lo entendiera. Devoró la carretera de regreso a la ciudad, directo hasta el campus universitario, cuando bajó con su hijo dormido en brazos y despidió a Irina antes de subir a toda carrera a su departamento. ¿pero con Jamie dormido, y sin su teléfono, cómo iba a poder correr a la estación de tren? Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y volvió a quejarse, ocurriéndosele que quizás Emmett, pudiera hacerle el favor de cuidar a Jamie mientras él se ausentaba. Tuvo suerte, pues el grandulón vecino no tuvo reparo de cuidar al pequeño, pues aprovecharía de leer el adelanto que Edward le dio de su novela.

Edward llegó corriendo a la estación de trenes, mirando a un lado y otro en cada anden con el fin de encontrar a Bella, pero nada. Miró la hora y frustrado vio que el tren debía haber partido hace media hora. Ni siquiera podía llamarla por teléfono, pues había perdido el suyo y no se había aprendido el número de memoria. Siguió vagando por la estación e incluso preguntó por si había habido algún atraso en la salida de algún tren, pero según lo que le informaron, todos habían partido a la hora.

Suspiró con pesar, pasándose la mano por el cabello innumerables veces en señal de frustración, imaginándose lo que Bella debía de haber pensado y sentido. ¿Cómo demonios se le pasó tan rápido la tarde, y cómo es que había olvidado su compromiso con ella?

Recordó, cuando recién la conoció, que ella había anotado su número de teléfono en la esquina de un block que él ocupaba. Seguro el número debía de estar aún ahí… o quizás Alec lo tenía. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos para sacar su teléfono y llamar a su amigo, pero cerró los ojos y recordó que había perdido el celular.

― ¡Joder, mierda!

Caminó hacia donde había dejado el auto y se subió, acelerando hacia su apartamento, donde había dejado a Jamie al cuidado de Emmett, quien aprovechaba de leer el borrador de la novela. El otro escritor vio entrar a su amigo como alma que lleva el diablo, directo hasta su habitación.

― ¿Va todo bien?

―No… ―murmuró Edward, sin que Emmett lo escuchara desde el salón. Rebuscó entre sus libros y cuadernos hasta que dio con el viejo blog, rebuscando entre las páginas donde Bella había anotado su número, dando con éste.

―Emmett, necesito que me prestes tu teléfono para hacer una llamada ―solicitó Edward, usando un tono de voz que rayaba en la desesperación.

―Seguro. Ten ―le dijo Emmett, entregándole su teléfono. ―Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces alterado.

―Perdí mi teléfono, y no puedo comunicarme con Bella. Ella se iba de viaje y quedé de ir a dejarla a la estación, pero lo olvidé…. ―explicó mientras marcaba el número.

Emmett lanzó un silbido mientras miraba a su vecino, pensando que seguro que si a él le pasara algo como eso con Rosalie, su integridad física estaría en peligro.

Mientras tanto Edward esperaba a que Bella respondiera, con una mano sujetando el teléfono y con la otra apretando el puente de su nariz.

―Vamos, contesta… contesta…

 _―¿Sí? ―se oyó la voz titubeante del otro lado de la línea._

―¿Bella? Cariño, soy yo…

― _Edward… ―_ dijo ella como en un susurro. El joven inspiró y caminó hacia el dormitorio para tener un poco de privacidad mientras hablaba.

Se sentó al filo de la cama, mirando entre los barrotes de la cuna a su hijo que dormía plácidamente.

―Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, pero perdí mi teléfono y se me pasó la hora…

 _―Está bien._

Edward podría haberse relajado con la respuesta de Bella, pero no lo hizo pues en su tono de voz era fácil advertir que no todo estaba bien con ella después del plantón que le dio su novio. Deseó transportarse hasta donde ella estaba con tal de mirarla y que ella lo hiciera, para que viera lo mal que se sentía.

―Dios, Bella, me sentí tan mal cuando me di cuenta que la hora había pasado. El lugar donde fuimos no estaba cerca y…

 _―Está bien, Edward, ―_ lo interrumpió ella _―no tienes que explicarme nada, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, aprovecha estos días para que Jamie salga con su mamá, pasen tiempo juntos…_

―Bella…. Dime dónde vas a estar y podemos…

― _No, Edward, es mejor que te quedes ahí. Ya cuando regrese hablaremos._

Edward suspiró sabiendo que no sacaría nada insistiendo. Si ella se lo hubiese pedido, él hubiera tomado a su hijo y hubiese corrido hasta donde ella estaba. Se imaginaba sus ojos apenados, aunque ella insistía en que todo estaba bien.

―Bella, no te pongas triste.

 _―Te llamé y ella contestó_ ―dijo Bella con tono cortante. Edward alzó sus cejas y dejó que siguiera hablando… al menos ya no estaba aparentando que nada pasaba. ― _Me dijo que no podías atenderme porque estabas jugando con Jamie, me dijo otras cosas, pero sé que lo hizo para disgustarme…_

Él apretó sus dientes y maldijo para sus adentros, pensando en que debería mantener una esclarecedora conversación con Irina… ¿no habrá estado ella involucrada en la pérdida de su teléfono?

―Dios, no puedo creerlo… ―murmuró con rabia e incredulidad. ―Mira, hablaré con ella, ¿está bien? Pero por favor, no te pongas triste. Reconozco que lo recordé sobre la hora, y que traté de llegar, incluso fui hasta la estación, pero el tren que ibas a tomar ya había salido.

― _Lo entiendo, Edward, de verdad. Deja de disculparte, además esas cosas pasan._

―Me siento tan mal… pero hablaré con Irina, no tiene derecho a entrometerse.

―Quizás se siente con el derecho…

 _― ¡Pues me va a oír!_ ―exclamó un poco más alto, provocando que Jamie se moviera y se quejara. Se levantó rápido y lo miró tan dormido como siempre.

 _―Ya déjalo, Edward, de verdad. Aprovecha de escribir mucho, salir con tus amigos, y esas cosas. Yo estaré pronto de regreso._

―Pronto… van a ser días muy largos, Bella… ―susurró, acariciándole el cabello a su hijito.

― _Para mí también, Edward. Para mí también._

Bella no era una niña, era bastante madura para saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Irina. Le dolía saber que estaba escudando sus intenciones con Edward, los que eran bastante obvios, en su arrepentimiento por su abandono con Jamie. Pero ella estaba segura del amor de Edward, solo le molestaba que la rubia haya llegado a meter su pequeña y respingada nariz en la relación. En eso pensaba ella mientras miraba por la ventana dentro del vagón de tren después que colgara la llamada. Suspiró y se reacomodó en su asiento, colocándose los auriculares para escuchar música que la relajara durante el largo viaje de seis horas que le quedaba por delante. Aprovechó de guardar el número de Emmett en su teléfono y cerró los ojos, trayendo a su memoria los lindos momentos junto al chico que amaba, mientras sonaba una vieja canción de amor.

Al día siguiente, Edward intentó buscar actividades que lo mantuvieran ocupado. Salió temprano con Alec y Jamie, en busca del departamento. La noche anterior, impulsado por el insomnio, se puso a buscar en internet algunas opciones de arriendo no lejos del campus. También miró algunos carros, pues le urgía devolverle a Michael el suyo, ojalá entregárselo esa misma semana.

―Este edificio es nuevo ―comentó Alec, mirando el frontis del edificio de doce pisos, donde en varias de las ventanas había carteles de "Se arrienda", los que Edward había visto por internet.

―Sí, eso parece ―asintió Edward, observando las puertas de vidrio templado y marcos de madera, cuyo concreto del frontis era de tonos claros. ―Son de dos y tres dormitorios, espacios amplios, y para nada caros, al menos me puedo dar el lujo de rentarlos sin problemas.

―Así que quieres más privacidad, eh, mi amigo… ―bromeó Alec con su amigo, golpeándolo con el codo en el brazo, mientras alzaba sus cejas sinuosamente. Edward lo miró, escondiendo su sonrisa, golpeándolo de regreso en el brazo antes de caminar hacia la entrada, para su cita con el administrador.

Salió muy contento pues había logrado cerrar trato y rentar el apartamento del cuarto piso, pudiendo dar lo necesario con el adelanto que los de la editorial le habían pagado. Pero el más contento era Jamie, que cuando entraron a ver el lugar, corrió a sus anchas por los espacios, y disfrutó incluso de una pequeña terraza donde a lo lejos se lograban divisar la copa de los árboles del campus. Iba a tener su propio dormitorio, y mucho lugar para jugar. Incluso podría tener una habitación para invitados, o la que Edward pensó usaría como lugar donde instalaría su escritorio y sus libros, justo junto al dormitorio principal donde pondría su cama… y la de Bella. Pensó en llamarla para contarle que ya tenía un departamento, rodando lo ojos después que palpara sus bolsillos y no encontrara su teléfono, olvidando que lo había perdido, en teoría.

―Podrías darle la sorpresa, y tener el departamento amueblado y listo cuando ella regrese.

― ¿Lo crees? ―preguntó Edward a su amigo, pensando que quizás sí sería una buena idea.

―Claro que sí, seguro esta vez podrán celebrar con la privacidad que esperabas…

―Oh, cierra la boca.

―No, en serio, ¿cómo lo hacían? ―inquirió su amigo, curioso, preguntando a media voz mientras Jamie iba de la mano de su padre, dando saltitos de entusiasmo.

Edward miró a su amigo de reojo e intentó esconder una sonrisa pícara, cosa que no pudo hacer, para cuando respondió:

―Solo te diré que el sofá de la sala ha visto mucha acción.

Alec hizo como si se escandalizaba, a lo que Edward río de muy buena gana. Entonces, trayendo el incidente del teléfono, recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con Irina, la que no dejaría pasar.

―Iré a hablar con ella. Estoy seguro que ella tiene que ver con la desaparición de mi teléfono, ahora estoy casi seguro que lo había dejado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, no se me puso haber caído mientras jugaba.

― ¿Crees que quiera meterse entre Bella y tú? ―preguntó el rubio prospecto de boxeador, elevando a Jamie en sus brazos.

―Le irá mal, eso quiero dejárselo claro.

Alec lo llevó hasta donde sabían residían los padres de Irina en la ciudad, llevándose el auto y al niño para que Edward pudiera hablar tranquilamente con la rubia, que lo recibió sorprendida en la puerta de la casa.

― ¡Edward, qué sorpresa! ―exclamó alegremente

―Necesito hablar contigo.

La alegría que Irina sintió al verlo en la puerta de su casa se tambaleó cuando la voz osca de Edward y su rostro de pocos amigos delataban que aquello no sería una conversación del todo agradable. Aun así, la rubia intentó mantener la calma, obviando el gesto serio de Edward.

― ¿Y mi niño? ―preguntó ella, mirando por sobre el hombro de Edward, como si allí fuera a encontrar a su hijo.

―Alec se lo llevó, yo se lo pedí.

―Uhm.. ¿quieres que hagamos algo los dos?

―Solo quiero hablar contigo, dejar un asuntito claro, si es que no lo está ―puntualizó, cruzando sus brazos.

Ella pestañeó rápido y también se cruzó de brazos, recordando la poco adecuada vestimenta que usaba en ese momento, compuesta de unos pantalones de yoga bastante anchos y una camiseta gris de varias tallas más grande. Su cabello desordenado iba tomado sobre lo alto de su cabeza y su cara completamente lavada, carente de cualquier maquillaje que pudiera incrementar sus hermosos rasgos. Pero a Edward, al parecer, le importaba una mierda como iba ella vestida, ni siquiera el hecho de que no lo invitara a pasar a su casa.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Edward?

―Irina, eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber a lo que me refiero. Misteriosamente mi teléfono ayer desapareció justo después que tú contestaras una llamada de Bella, de la que no me dijiste nada, por lo que es presumible que el teléfono no se me cayó como insistías. No sé qué pretendes haciendo esas cosas, o tratando de ponerme en contra de mi novia, porque honestamente no sacarás nada.

―Podemos ser una familia… ―susurró ella. Él negó enseguida con la cabeza en desacuerdo con su punto.

― _Podríamos_ haberlo sido, pero por una parte me alegra que no haya pasado, hubiera sido un error.

― ¿No te importa que nuestro hijo crezca en un ambiente familiar? ―preguntó ella con tono alto, enfadado.

―A mi hijo no le falta nada, ni material, ni afectivo, yo me he encargado de eso. No va a crecer con traumas porque sus padres biológicos no están juntos, eso no es importante cuando se le da el amor que se merece, y es lo que yo he hecho y lo que espero que hagas tú, por eso acepto que estés cerca de nosotros, cerca de Jamie, de lo contrario te hubiera prohibido cualquier acercamiento que no fuera la que ordenara un juez.

Las palabras de Edward no hicieron sino recordar el error que había cometido al dejarlo. Pero no quería que él creyera que había regresado para acercarse a él usando al niño como excusa. Su hijo era lo más importante, pero no podía negar que Edward también le importaba, más de lo que ella creía.

―Ahora que regresé me di cuenta de muchas cosas… ―admitió Irina con voz ronca ―como de mis sentimientos por ti, los que siempre he tenido, desde que éramos unos adolescentes.

―Pues a mí no me queda nada de ese torpe amor de adolescente que sentí por ti. ―inquirió Edward con voz firme, sin dejar espacio para dudas o ilusiones que la rubia pudiese estarse inventando ―Siento ser tan duro, pero es la única manera que entiendas que entre tú y yo no se dará nada, no cuando yo estoy completamente enamorado de alguien más, que para mi suerte me ama de igual forma. Así que no intentes nada, no hagas que me arrepienta y que dude sobre tu verdadera razón para acercarte.

―Jamie es lo más importante para mí.

―Me alegra —dijo en tono casi de advertencia. Enseguida metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans y dio un paso atrás, relajando un poco su postura. ―Ahora me voy, es todo.

― ¿Podré visitar a Jamie hoy?

―No estaré en casa, tengo cosas que hacer, entre otros comprar un teléfono nuevo y recuperar mi número, me urge hacerlo por si los de la editorial se comunican conmigo.

Edward se fue caminando hacia su apartamento, donde encontró a Alec y Emmett viendo un partido de futbol mientras su hijo jugaba con acuarela sobre una hoja en la mesa de centro. Aprovechó de dejarlos como niñeros de su hijo mientras él iba a la compañía de teléfono y se hacía de un nuevo aparato conservando su número, marcándole en primer lugar a Bella después que aprendiera su número de teléfono de memoria. Se alegró de oírla tan entusiasta y contenta mientras le comentaba que había llegado muy temprano por la mañana y que Renée la estaba esperando en la estación. Ya habían desayunado y habían salido de compras, que ya le había hablado de él y que ansiaba conocerlo.

―Entonces lo estás pasando bien… ―comentó él mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

 _―Bueno, acabo de llegar, pero sí, me hace muy bien venir y pasar tiempo con ella._

― ¿Y yo? ¿No me echas de menos?

― _Uhm… solo un poco…_ ―Edward gruñó y bella se rio, manándole un beso a tras del aparato. ― _Y dime, ¿Qué has hecho?_

―Mucha juerga, alcohol y mujeres, sobre todo. ―bromeó Edward con voz cansina, provocando que su chica se riera a mandíbula batiente. ―Ahora iré a la editorial y regresaré para almorzar con los muchachos. Por la tarde tengo cosas que hacer…

 _—¿Qué cosas?_

―No te lo diré, es una sorpresa, ya lo verás. Por la noche quizás nos tomemos un trago en el apartamento para no echarte tanto de menos…

 _―Qué romántico eres, Edward._

Hizo lo que le dijo a Bella, reuniéndose de regreso con los chicos, con los que preparó un almuerzo digno de testosterona: carne y patatas, nada de ensaladas, pero sí cerveza artesanal que Alec gustaba de tomar. Jamie probó un bocado de carne y tomó de su jugo natural antes de echarse una siestecita, mientras el resto de los varones veía deportes en la televisión. Por la noche, cuando estuvo solo, Edward aprovechó de escribir, comprar algunos muebles por internet, enviar la carta de renuncia por el apartamento al departamento de asuntos estudiantiles de la universidad, y leer un poco, para justo antes de dormir llamar a Bella y dormirse con el sonido de su voz.

Así pasó los días, que para él pasaban más lentos de lo normal. Habían sido cuatro días eternos lejos de Bella, a la que llamaba tres o cuatro veces al día y a la que oía igual de añoranza, como si se encontraran separados por mucho tiempo y millones de kilómetros de distancia.

―¿Qué son todos esos suspiros, Edward? ―le preguntó Alec a su amigo, cuando estaban acomodando muebles en el nuevo apartamento. Edward miraba por el ventanal y pensaba en Bella y lo mucho que la extrañaba.

―Ya sabes… ―simplemente respondió, alzándose de hombros.

―Pero ella regresa en unos días.

―Seis días más…

―No es mucho tiempo.

―Para mí, sí ―reconoció, sentándose sobre la mesa de centro de madera gruesa que habían llevado hace poco, sosteniendo su cabeza contra sus manos, con esa sensación de abatimiento que solos los enamorados amantes a distancia entenderían.

Alec lo miró y evitó hacer cualquier tipo de bromas, no se burlaría de los sentimientos de su amigo, quien solía ser siempre tan intenso cuando de amor se trataba. Se sentó junto a él en la mesa y lo golpeó suavemente con su codo.

—Diablos, poeta, y si la echas de menos ¿por qué demonios no vas a verla?

―No se la dirección exacta.

Alec rodó los ojos y no sabía cómo Edward podía ser tan poco eficiente para algunas cosas. Si él estuviera en el lugar de su amigo, no dejaría que el sufrimiento se regodeara con él, por el contrario, movería su trasero para espantarlo.

―Pues habla con Charlie, seguro él te puede decir algo.

―¿Tú crees?

―Pues sí, galán.

Alec lo había animado a hacer lo que él venía deseando desde el día que Bella se fue. Charlie le dio con lujo de detalle donde podía encontrar la escuela de baile de Renée, que de cualquier modo no demoraría con encontrar, pues la ciudad era pequeña y la academia estaba en pleno centro. Tanya y Alec se haría cargo del niño, aunque Edward en primera instancia pensó en llevárselo con él.

―Serán dos días, Edward ―le había dicho Tanya ―aprovecha el tiempo con Bella, nosotros nos encargamos de Jamie.

―Gracias, muchas gracias Tanya ―le dijo él, abrazándola.

Se despidió de su hijo, instándolo a comportarse con sus tíos, también se despidió de Charlie que esa noche compartiría una contundente cena con Alec y Tanya, y se metió en el tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad donde se reencontraría con su amada después de cuatro eternos días de lejanía. Sabía que quizás muchos podían encontrar ridículo esto de partir a verla después de apenas unos días y no mucha distancia, pero la necesita, sobre todo después de que Irina haya sembrado la duda en Bella. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no había nadie más que ella y que, muy probablemente, así sería por siempre. Quería saber que ella le creía, y esto lo iba a averiguar mirándola a los ojos, por lo que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

" _Sí, soy un romántico sin remedio… ¡¿y qué?!"_ pensó Edward sentado en su butaca en el tren que lo llevaba al reencuentro con su amada.

Bella en tanto, había pasado unos días estupendos con su mentora y amiga, pero no podía negar que le dolía la distancia de Edward, sobre todo después de saber que Irina, la rubia madre de Jamie, andaría rondando y buscando la oportunidad de decirle a Edward lo buena idea que sería retomar el romance adolescente que tuvieron y que los llevó a engendrar a Jamie. Por mucho que Edward le había repetido que no pasaba nada y por muy segura de estar sobre los sentimientos de él hacia ella, un resquicio de inseguridad palpitaba dentro de su pecho. Esa sensación de saber que algo tan maravilloso no duraría para siempre, que vendría algo que los alejaría, y su miedo era vivir eternamente con el dolor de haberlo perdido, pues preferiría morir si le tocaba atravesar por ello. Sí, era demasiado radical e incluso ridículas eran sus predicciones, pero tenía esa… sensación, de la que no lograba despegarse. Pensó que él la dejaría cuando supiera en los pasos que anduvo metida antes de conocerlo, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que la llegada de Irina lo apartaría, incluso que sus amigos lo terminarían de convencer que ella no le convenía, poniendo como excusa el par de años más que ella le llevaba, hasta su mismo pasado, pero muy por el contrario, ellos le pidieron disculpas y por otro lado, Edward había hablado con Irina, dejándole claro la relación entre ambos.

Tenía Bella la suficiente confianza con Renée, una mujer amable y sabia de un poco más de cuarenta años, de cabellera roja como el fuego, ondulada hasta la cintura y rostro delgado, y cuyo color de ojos se asemejaba al color del mar en día de tormenta, esto entre azul y verde oscuro, muy poco común, y profundos como pocos.

―Yo creo que te parece tan increíble que, un chico como el que me describes, te ame tanto que inconscientemente te estás preparando para lo que piensas será la inminente separación entre ambos, y eso porque aún no te perdonas lo que hiciste en el pasado ―explicó la bailarina, sentada sobre el piso del salón de ensayo de su academia, que a esa hora de la mañana estaba vacía. Habían pasado una hora practicando con Bella algunos pasos de baile, y habían hecho coreografías espontáneas al ritmo de Frank Sinatra, el amor platónico de Renée.

Bella, frente a ella, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas como en postura de meditación, torció la boca y se quedó pensando en el punto de vista que Renée le daba.

―Puede ser…

―¿Crees que fuiste la única jovencita a quien la sedujeron las drogas, el alcohol y un amor tormentoso como el de Jacob? Pues no, así que perdónate de una buena vez.

Renée era consciente del momento oscuro por el que Bella había pasado y que casi la hace perder y perderse a sí misma. Pero también era consciente de la fuerte fuerza de voluntad que la chica había tenido para alejarse y tomar las riendas de su vida. Aun así, ella sentía que ese pasado seguía pisándole los talones, no porque la sedujera volver a ese mundillo, sino porque algo de esa época pudiera venir a arruinar su presente y su futuro.

―Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento él vendrá a arruinar mi vida…

―No le des el poder para hacerlo ―apuntó furiosamente Renée, alcanzando las manos de Bella, apretándolas fuertemente. ―Haber sido sincera con Edward, creo que fue muy bueno, pues la única manera que Jacob tendría de arruinarte, seria enfrentándolo y tomándolo por sorpresa, pero ya no tiene ese poder, ¿entiendes? Tu amor y el del chico es muy fuerte… o debe serlo…

― ¿Y por qué lo dices así?

―Porque creo que él no viene por clases de danza…

Bella giró su cabeza y vio en el umbral de la puerta la figura de un joven de cabello despeinado y ojos ansiosos que miraba directamente hacia ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro, colgándosele a su torso como un chimpancé, apretándola Edward con sus manos, añorando él también ese reencuentro, como si se hubiese tratado de años y eternos kilómetros de lejanía.

― Dios, ¡qué estás haciendo aquí! ―exclamó, apartándose para ver el rostro de su amado Edward, quien sonreía y levantaba una de sus cejas.

―Vine a tomar clases de danza, ¿qué creías?

Bella sonrió, sonrojada de la emoción, y jalando el cabello de Edward por la nuca, lo acercó hasta su boca, besándolo con ansia, olvidándose de donde estaba, incluso de lo bueno que estaba siendo aquella escena para Renée, que los contemplaba con ternura y asombro, pues nunca había visto a Bella tan enamorada como entonces.

―Me imagino que sobornaste a Charlie para que te diera la dirección.

―Pues sí ―admitió con orgullo, dejando a su chica en el suelo ―No hay nada que un buen trozo de carne no pueda conseguir.

―¿Será que vas a presentarme? ―preguntó Renée a espaldas de Bella. Se había acercado sigilosamente a la romántica pareja, quería ver de cerca al galán que tenía palpitando como alitas de colibrí el corazón de la chica a la que quería como hija.

Bella se giró sobresaltada y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa radiante, buscando la mano de Edward, quien se puso a su lado, frente a la bailarina profesional.

―Esto… claro. Él es Edward…

―El famoso Edward ―dijo Renée con diversión, extendiendo la mano al novio de Bella ―podría decir muchas cosas sobre ti, pues Bella me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

―Uhm…¿tendría que asustarme por lo que ella le ha dicho? ―preguntó él, mirando primero a Renée y luego a Bella, la que no dejaba de sonreír.

―Veamos ―dijo Renée, mirando al techo, con gesto pensativo ―estudias literatura y la tienes contrato con una editorial, por lo que pronto veré tu nombre en la portada de algún libro. También tienes un hijo, Jamie, de casi dos años. Y sobre edades, sé que eres menor que Bella, ni siquiera tienes veinte.

Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y asintió con la cabeza.

―Los cumplo en septiembre, y ciertamente me siento como si tuviera cuarenta… me refiero a que siempre he sido más maduro…

Renée alzó la mano y la sacudió en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto de la edad.

―La edad es solo un número que poco representa, lo sé, y se ve que eres alguien que ha madurado a fuerza, puedo verlo…

―Algo así.

―¡Bueno, bienvenido! Me alegro que te hayas animado a venir… supongo que no trajiste a tu hijo.

―No. Solo vengo por dos días, no quiero robarle tiempo con Bella, pero…

―La extrañabas, lo sé. Si no venias, ella hubiera adelantado su fecha de regreso y eso hubiera roto mi corazón…

―¡Oh, no exageres, Renée! ―intervino Bella, soltando una risita nerviosa a la vez que se inclinaba al costado de Edward, apretando fuertemente su mano.

―¿Desayunaste ya, Edward? ―preguntó la dueña de la academia de baile al recién llegado, quien negó con la cabeza. El apuro y los nervios por llegar le impidieron comer, incluso dormir.

―La verdad es que no.

―Nosotras tampoco, apenas nos tomamos un batido de frutas antes de ponernos a practicar un poco. Subiré a casa y prepararé el desayuno, mientras ustedes aprovechan de mimarse, manteniendo la ropa en su lugar, por cierto…

―Dios, Renée… ―recriminó Bella, rodando los ojos, a la vez que su mentora se carcajeaba, apartándose de ellos.

La colorina subió al segundo piso del estudio donde se emplazaba su casa, dejando a Bella y Edward a solas.

―Ella puede ser realmente odiosa cuando se lo propone… pero la quiero mucho ―comentó ella enseguida, guiando con su mano sujeta a Edward hacia un sillón de cuero negro emplazado en una esquina del salón.

Ambos se acomodaron, sentándose muy cerca del otro, él rodeándole con sus brazos por la cintura y ella relajando su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Edward, suspirando.

―Y ella a ti, se nota por cómo te mira.

―¿Y por qué no me dijiste que venias?

―¿Y cuál hubiera sido la sorpresa? ―apuntó Edward, dejando un beso sobre su cabello ―De verdad te echaba de menos, así que decidí arrancarme para verte. Después de no poderme despedir de ti el día que viajaste aquí, quedé muy inquieto, no quería que te imaginaras nada que no es.

Bella mordió su labio y jugueteó con los broches de la chaqueta que Edward llevaba puesta. No le hubiese gustado admitir que sintió un pinchazo de temor con la presencia de Irina, pero lo hizo.

―No me imagino nada, pero reconozco que Irina logró inquietarme, pero me bastó saber que habías hablado con ella, dejándole las cosas claras para dejarme tranquila.

―Yo te amo, no voy a dejarte por ella, por muy madre de Jamie que ella sea, se lo dejé muy claro y espero que tú también tengas esa claridad.

―La tengo ―dijo ella, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, inhalando el aroma de su perfume que conseguía un aroma exótico sobre su piel muy característico y que ella había extrañado.

Después de un rato, Renée bajó a buscarlos y los invitó a subir al piso superior que ocupaba como departamento. Era pequeño, pero muy acogedor, con ornamentos conseguidos en tiendas de antigüedades, pensó Edward.

Se instalaron en una pequeña mesa redonda en el sector de la cocina, donde desayunaron y hablaron largo y tendido mientras bebían café recién hecho, acompañado de pan dulce y mermelada de naranja, hecha por la propia Renée, la que interrogó a Edward sobre su vida, advirtiendo un dejo de dolor en su mirada, la que Edward atribuyó a la muerte de su hermano.

―¿Y puedo preguntar cómo murió? ―quiso saber Renée, abriendo Bella los ojos desmesuradamente hacia la mujer, pues le parecía que estaba siendo demasiado inquisitiva.

Edward ni Renée hicieron caso de la incomodidad de Bella, respondiendo el muchacho a la pregunta de la bailarina.

―Lo atropellaron ―dijo con voz trémula, mirando su taza de café. Suspiró y levantó su vista hacia Renée, que en silencio respetuoso esperaba que se explayara. ―Podría estar vivo si… el conductor hubiera detenido el vehículo y le hubiera prestado ayuda, pero no fue así, lo dejaron tirado a un costado del camino de un sector poco transitado del pueblo donde vivía.

― ¿Cuál pueblo? ―volvió a preguntar la dueña de casa.

―Valle escondido.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Edward sin él ser consciente de ello. Ella había pensado todo el tiempo que Edward venia del mismo pueblo donde ella vivió un par de años y que quedaba más al norte de Valle Escondido. Lo supuso pues Edward había dicho que la primera vez que la vio, fue dentro de un vagón de tren que se dirigía hacia allá, pensando Bella que él venía de regreso, olvidando que el tren hacia varias paradas, incluidas del pequeño pueblo.

No sabe por qué, pero sintió escalofrío, abrazándose a si misma mientras Edward ahora hablaba con tono alegre de la historia de su hermano, de lo alegre que era y de todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, del gran apoyo que él significó y de lo mucho que amaba a Jamie.

―Lamento que un desalmado haya truncado la vida de tu hermano ―comentó Renée, imaginándose lo duro que debía de haber sido para Edward, tan joven como lo era, atravesar por algo como eso.

Edward sonrió con tristeza, como cada vez que recordaba a su hermano, que en otras circunstancias, tendría que haber estado allí con él.

―No se imagina cómo lo extraño y lo frustrado que me siento de no haber dado con su asesino.

―Te aseguro que esa persona va a pagar por lo que hizo, aunque la causa se cierre y aunque tú no logres dar con él, pues todo lo que uno hace en esta vida, se paga en esta vida. De alguna manera él va a sufrir en proporción a lo que hizo, y no será feliz, eso te lo aseguro.

Los dichos de Renée eran algo que Edward comprendía, pero que no le consolaban. Él necesitaba justicia, saber que quien mató a su hermano pagaría como el criminal que era.

―Estaría más tranquilo si pudiera dar con él, tenerlo en frente… yo…

―No pienses en eso, Edward. ―intervino la colorina de rostro amable, extendiendo su mano y tocando el brazo del muchacho que descansaba sobre la mesa. ―La justicia divina llega, no cuando nosotros queremos, sino cuando es preciso que aparezca y cobre las deudas.

―Eso espero…

De pronto, Renée desvió su vista hacia el reloj de muro con forma de gato que colgaba frente a ella, abriendo los ojos ampliamente y levantándose a toda carrera.

―¡Oh, por Dios! Mis niñas deben estarme esperando abajo, y yo aquí de parlanchina. Ustedes dos se encargan de recoger la mesa antes de largarse a pasear por ahí, ¿comprendido? ―se giró para retirarse, pero se volvió mirando directo al invitado ―Y Edward, te espero esta noche para cenar.

―Aquí estaré Renée ―aceptó él, encantado.

Bella estaba callada. Renée le había preguntado todo lo que ella no fue capaz de preguntarle a Edward sobre su hermano. sentía que era un tema tan doloroso que se conformó con saber lo poco que Edward le había dicho, no quería ser una metiche, aunque se sintió estúpida de saber cosas de su novio por intermedio del atrevimiento de otra persona, cuando ella tendría que haberle preguntado con la naturalidad que Renée lo hizo.

―Soy yo, o tú estás muy muda esta mañana… ―comentó Edward, mirando a su chica quien había estado abstraída durante toda su conversación con Renée. Se inclinó hacia ella y dejó un beso en su cuello.

Ella le sonrió ligero y extendió su mano hasta el rostro hermoso de él, acariciándoselo.

―No quería que Renée te incomodara con sus preguntas.

―No lo hizo ―aseguró él, desviando su boca hacia la palma de la mano de su chica, besándosela. ―Duele recordarlo, duele cada día, pero él estaría enojado si supiera que voy callando su historia, cuando lo que él quería en verdad era ser famoso. Además, me ayuda a recordar la deuda pendiente y de lo imposible que me resulta dejarle las cosas al destino, como dijo Renée. No busco venganza, busco justicia, y es lo que voy a perseguir cuando de con quién mató a James.

―Entiendo…

―No te pongas triste. No vine para verte así…

―Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

―Lo entiendo, cariño. Pero ahora, debemos ponernos en marcha con la limpieza antes de salir. ―dijo él, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a levantar la mesa donde habían desayunado por más de una hora. Ella se levantó detrás de él, llevando los trastos sucios hasta el lava platos que había a un costado.

―¿Quieres pasear por la ciudad?

―No, Bella, no quiero pasear por la ciudad.

Bella encogió los dedos de sus pies y olvidó la pena cuando Edward la rodeó por la cintura y la besó con pasión. Claro, por como sentía ese beso y por como sentía en cuerpo duro del joven contra el suyo, entendía que él no quisiera un paseíto turístico, sino más bien encerrarse con ella en la habitación de un hotel, o lo que sea. Y ciertamente, con lo mucho que lo extrañaba, ella no pondría objeción en eso.

En tiempo récord, la pareja de novios limpió dejando la cocina como un espejo y salió de la casa dejándole un mensaje a Renée el que pegaron en la puerta del refrigerador y que decía que llevarían el postre y el vino para la cena.

― ¿De verdad ni quieres pasear? ―preguntó ella otra vez, con voz cansina, mientras él la guiaba a paso rápido por la acera.

―No, Bella.

―Pero hay lugares muy lindos… ―estaba explicando ella con tono gracioso, cuando se vio interrumpida por Edward, que detuvo su rápida caminata, poniéndose frente a ella, dejando ver sus ojos oscuros y ansiosos, y no precisamente de un paseo.

―Sé de lugares _lindos_ en los que quiero _adentrarme_ de una vez…

―Rayos ―soltó ella casi en un gemido, apurando aún más el paso hacia el cuarto de hotel donde él llegó a quedarse, y que solo quedaba a un par de cuadras del estudio de baile.

Se metieron al ascensor que iba con otros dos ocupantes, por desgracia, llegando hasta el piso cinco donde estaba la habitación de Edward, donde una vez adentro finalmente se dejaron llevar. Él se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla sin muchos miramientos, igual que las zapatillas y la camiseta, antes de arrancarle como desquiciado la ropa de Bella, empotrándola contra la pared color bermellón que contrastaba con otra, color blanco, en el respaldo de la cama doble que en breve usaría, y no para dormir.

―Mi buen Dios… ―gimió ella, estirando el cuello, pegándose a la pared, mientras él se dedicaba a brindar especial dedicación a sus senos con sus labios y sus dientes.

― ¿Sabes una cosa? ―preguntó él cuando abandonó sus pechos, pegando su rostro al de ella, con su boca jadeante casi sobre la de ella, mientras acababa de quitarse los pantalones y sus bóxers de una vez. ―Podría vivir prescindiendo de un montón de cosas, de cosas vitales como la comida tal vez, pero ahora que te tengo, te aseguro que eres imprescindible para mantenerme con vida, y más vale que lo recuerdes si quieres que viva por mucho tiempo.

―Lo tendré… ―tragó grueso, sujetándose de los hombros desnudos de Edward ―lo tendré en cuenta… ¡Oh!

No pudo decir nada coherente a continuación, pues Edward había tomado una de sus piernas, la había hecho rodearle con ésta por la cadera, y con un movimiento preciso y certero entró en ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, jadeando, suspirando, como si la unión de ambos por lo más íntimo, fuera de un tremendo alivio.

La boca de Edward no tuvo piedad con la de Bella, la que abandonó apenas para dejarla tomar aire o cuando la piel de su cuello o la de su hombro significaban para él una tremenda tentación que no podía dejar pasar.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de Edward y expuso su cuello mientras en su interior, muy profundamente, sentía la invasión exquisita de Edward llenándola por completo. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de la necesidad nacida del verdadero amor y de la pertenencia que se juraban en ese acto tan íntimo, lleno de simbolismos que iban más allá de una simple relación sexual. Aquí estaba involucrado el corazón, la mente, el cuerpo, y el alma.

―Te quiero, Edward.

Él gimió encantado, tomando su boca, con su lengua entrando y retrocediendo a un ritmo sensual, movimiento que iba a la par con la intimidad por donde ambos cuerpos estaban unidos, entrando profundo, y saliendo, así una y otra vez, hasta que ambos perdieron el control y llegaron al orgasmo que los derrumbó con un grito, debiendo acercarse a la cama donde cayeron abrazados, fundido, encantados, pero no satisfechos.

―Eso fue increíble ―susurró Bella, acariciando el cabello de Edward, quien descansaba con su cabeza apellada en su vientre plano, mientras perezosamente le acariciaba las piernas.

―Ni que lo digas ―murmuró, placentero. ―Me alegra saber que voy a tener un poco de esto cada día.

― ¡Estás muy seguro, eh! ―exclamó Bella, pellizcándole la espalda varias veces, hasta que él gruño, volviendo a tomar el control, colocándose sobre ella a la vez que sus manos buscaban las cosquillas de su chica a la altura de las caderas. Las carcajadas y la lucha por el dominio los llevó a una segunda tanda de sexo sobre la cama del cuarto de hotel, donde él se dio el tiempo de amarla sin apuros, lentamente, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, con su boca, susurrándole palabras románticas y promesas de alto calibre sexual que hicieron que el lívido de Bella se encendiera aún más si eso era posible, incitándolo a ir más allá, a no detenerse, a entrar más y más profundo en ella, cosas que Edward se limitó a cumplir.

Así, estos dos jóvenes amantes se pasaron gran parte del día, encerrados en el cuarto donde hubo mucho más que sexo. Bella quería saber de la dichosa sorpresa que él insistía en mantener como tal y que revelaría solo cuando ella regresara a la ciudad. Comieron lo que pidieron por teléfono y que les fue llevado hasta la puerta de la habitación, dormitaron un rato, volvieron a hablar, hacer el amor, ducharse, hacer el amor otra vez y recordar la cita que tenían con Renée, de lo contrario no hubieran salido de su escondite.

―Seguro esta noche también Phill nos acompaña ―comentó Bella, después que salieran de la tienda, donde compraron vino y una torta helada de lúcuma, su favorita.

―¿Y quién es Phill?

―El novio de Renée, y adivina qué…

― Qué

―Él también es menor, mucho menor que Renée.

―Oh, bueno ―acotó él, rodeando a la chica por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia lo de Renée ―ya sé de donde salió tu fascinación por los hombres menores.

―¡Ni que fueras un niño, Edward! ―exclamó a modo de reclamo, pero sin perder el buen humor, golpeándole con el codo por las costillas, y riendo a la par, lo mar de contentos mientras caminaban por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad.

**oo**

¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser el amor? Meditaba Michael, quien no podía sacar de su cabeza a la novia de su hermano, la que lo había impactado de una forma radical, como ninguna otra mujer nunca, tanto así que le importaba un comino que su hermano estuviera enamorado de ella. El amor era una batalla que él pelearía y de la que saldría victorioso, como acostumbraba cada vez que se proponía algo.

Tal era su obsesión por esta joven mujer, que cada día se veía abstraído de sus preocupaciones, pensando en cómo acercársele de manera certera, y sin espantarla, pues todos sus anteriores intentos no habían dado los resultados siempre conseguidos, pues cuando se trataba de mujeres, a él solo le bastaba guiñar un ojo para conseguirlas. Pero ella, Bella, era diferente, tanto que él la quería para sí.

Tomó su copa de whisky y leyó la información que había logrado recabar sobre ella, incluso aparecía el viaje aquel que ahora la mantenía ausente de la ciudad donde estudiaba.

Contemplaba su fotografía, la que sacó de una revista de la universidad donde ella aparecía haciendo una demostración de su mejor paso de baile, exponiendo sus delicadas curvas, su cuerpo delgado… cuerpo que estaba seguro conseguiría rendir ante él. ¿Pero cómo?

"Pero cómo" era también lo que se preguntaba cuando pensaba en el insondable amor que le profesaba a Edward. ¿Cómo era capaz que un chico que apenas iba a cumplir los veinte años la hubiera conquistado? No podía verlo como un contendor ligero, claro que no. Además, era su hermano, algo de ese instinto seductor debían compartir ambos, ¿no?

―Pero ya llegará el momento en que evolucionarás, querida Bella ―susurró, pasando su dedo índice por la foto que recorrió por el cuerpo completo de la chica, como si fuera un enfermo acosador. ―Vas a venir a mí, eligiéndome, lista para recibir todo lo que tengo pensado para ti.

Volvió a tomar la copa de whisky dándole un buen sorbo, sin dejar de contemplar a la mujer a quien se había propuesto conquistar, sea como sea, dejando atrás a quien sea, por muy hermano suyo que fuera, eso ya lo tenía decidido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya tenemos capítulo damas! Poco a poco nos acercamos al momento es que todo saldrá a luz... qué miedo...**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas por leer y comentar. Gracias, gracias!**

 **Un beso a todas y nos reencontramos la próxima semana.**

 **Y gracias amiga Maritza por tu ayuda. Eres un sol!**

 **A leer ahora niñas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Bella regresó a la ciudad al cabo de diez días, recibiéndola Edward en la terminal de tren junto a Jamie, quien parecía haber disfrutado mucho de los días de sol, pues su tez blanca dejaba ver un leve bronceado que al niño le iba muy bien.

Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo sin miramientos y levantó al niño en sus brazos, que la recibió con la calidez de siempre, rodeándole por el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y dejando húmedos besos en su mejilla. Muchas veces, según lo que Edward le contó, él había preguntado por ella, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le extrañaba, igual que ella a él. Pero aun así, el niño se veía radiante, feliz, que era lo que más importaba.

Después fue el turno de su padre, quien había dejado suficiente espacio para que el pequeño canalla saludara a su chica, recogiendo el bolso que ella había dejado en el suelo, colgándoselo en el hombro. La abrazó con una mano por la cintura y dejó un beso en sus labios.

―Bienvenida ―le dijo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la pasión contenida que mermó muy poco luego de la visita de dos días que le hizo a Bella en su viaje.

La guio hacia la salida sujetándola por la cintura, a la vez que preguntaba cómo había estado la despedida con Renée y cómo había estado el viaje, mientras sorteaban a la multitud que se agolpaba en el lugar, ya sea llegando o dejando la ciudad.

―Renée quedó encantada contigo, dice que vendría solo para volver a verte y conocer a Jamie ―comentó la chica, sacudiendo el cabello del niño, que poco a poco iba oscureciéndose. ― ¿Y qué novedades me tienes?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa radiante cuando la curiosa novia suya preguntó eso. Él le había contado sobre algunas "cosas" que hizo de las que no le diría nada pues constituían la sorpresa que él quería darle.

―Bueno pues, la primera novedad es esa ―dijo él, indicándole con la cabeza hacia el sector de estacionamientos, justo en un lugar donde un Jeep Grand Cherokee estaba aparcado. Ella arrugó el entrecejo y alzó sus cejas cuando vio a Edward sacar el mando a distancia de su bolsillo y desbloquearlo.

Bella alzó sus cejas al momento que él hizo eso y lo miró como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de magia que ella no lograba comprender.

―¿Y eso?

Edward soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Su chica era adorable cuando ponía esos ojos de sorpresa.

―Pues me deshice del auto que Michael me prestó y compré este…

―Pero… pero… ―balbuceó, mirando al nuevo vehículo con asombro, así mismo como miraba a Edward, que orgulloso hinchaba el pecho por su nueva adquisición. ―¿Te puedes permitir algo como este?

―No soy un dilapidador, Bella, me ofende tu tono ―dijo con voz cansina, abriéndole la puerta del acompañante, a la vez que tomaba al niño en sus brazos. Enseguida abrió la puerta trasera y puso al niño en su sillita, dejando junto a él el bolso de su chica. Cerró la puerta, y rodeó el vehículo para subirse tras el volante, mirando a Bella con ojos llenos de orgullo. ―No es nuevo, es de segunda mano, pero está muy bien cuidado, como verás. Nos hicimos asesorar por un mecánico que no encontró ningún problema en el motor. El dueño lo vendía porque está yéndose del país y necesitaba dinero rápido. Es un empleado de la editorial, por lo que todos los papeles estaban en regla.

―Wow… ―comentó ella simplemente, mirando el tablero que se encendió cuando Edward le dio al contacto. ―Es una maravilla.

―Lo sé. Había pensado en un vehículo más pequeño, pero se me presentó esta oportunidad ―explicó, alzándose de hombros.

―Está increíble.

―Pero no es la única sorpresa. Ponte el cinturón. ―le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y saliendo del estacionamiento.

De camino, y mientras por los alto parlantes de alta definición sonaba música animada, especial para viajes, Edward le fue contando las maravillas del vehículo de cinco puertas y dirección automática de ocho velocidades, que fácilmente alcanzaba los 170 kilómetros por hora.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó con tono ofendido, sonriendo a continuación ―Fuimos con Alec a probarlo en carretera.

―No quiero saber que vas conduciendo como un loco porque ahora tienes esta… máquina.

―¡Eso es lo que es, una verdadera máquina!

Bella rodó los ojos y se giró para ver al niño absorto en el paisaje, como siempre que viajaba. Le extrañó cuando no entró hacia los estacionamientos de las residenciales universitarias, siguiendo de largo como si fuera hasta el centro de la ciudad.

―¿Dónde me llevas?

―¿No querías ver la otra sorpresa?

―¿Qué te traes, Edward?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y dirigir el vehículo hasta el destino final, hasta que llegaron al cabo de un rato.

Completamente anonadada, Bella miró el edificio donde Edward aparcó el jeep, mirando hacia lo alto, luego a su novio que no había dejado de sonreír.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí?

―Lo prometido es deuda, cariño ―dijo, quitando la llave del contacto, tomándola mano de Bella para besarla antes de bajarse.

Lentamente ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del vehículo cuando Edward ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera para sacar a su hijo, que parece también le entusiasmaba como al padre ese lugar.

―¿Se puede saber qué hicieron ustedes dos durante mi ausencia, y por qué no me dijiste nada cuando fuiste a verme? ―preguntó, tratando de sonar enfadada, aunque en verdad estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pues _sabía_ que la llegada a ese edificio no era para visitar a nadie.

―Ya te lo dije entonces, era una sorpresa.

Entraron al edificio por la puerta principal, abriendo Edward con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo, saludando al conserje a la vez que se acercaban a los elevadores. Ella seguía sin decir mucho.

―Quita esa cara, Bella… ―la regañó Edward, arrugando el entrecejo y apretando la mano que le tomó y que estaba helada en comparación a la de él.

―Tu… tu…

―Sí. Renté un apartamento aquí, con opción de compra. Es una maravilla, ¿verdad campeón?

―¡Shi! ―respondió Jamie, que había estado coludido con su padre.

Bella se cubrió la boca, totalmente sorprendida por todo lo que Edward había conseguido en poco tiempo. Estaba orgullosa y emocionada, que no tenía claro si eran más fuertes sus ganas de reír o llorar. Edward le regaló una sonrisa torcida, seguramente leyendo sus sentimientos, besando su sien a la vez que la rodeaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su costado, saliendo los tres del asensor cuando éste llegó al piso cuatro.

Caminó por el pasillo claro e iluminado, llegando hasta la puerta 506, la que abrió invitándola a pasar primero, caminando ella hacia el interior del espacioso piso, que ya estaba prácticamente amoblado con lo básico. Era de amplios ventanales, por donde entraba la claridad del día y que le iba muy bien con los colores también claros de las paredes, en armonía con los detalles en madera.

―¡Dios, no puedo créelo! ―exclamó girando sobre sí misma para contemplar el entorno del ahora apartamento de su novio. De pronto, sintió la manito de Jamie que cogía la suya, empujándola hacia el interior donde estaba los dormitorios, puntualmente el del niño donde estaba su cunita, un mueble blanco donde estaba parte de su ropa, y cajas con juguetes, los que parecían no tener fondo.

―¡Mío, mío! ―dijo el niño, corriendo hasta el centro del dormitorio, cogiendo un peluche de conejo por las orejas.

―¿Es tu cuarto? ¡Está muy lindo! ―exclamó, agachándose de tal manera de quedar a la altura del orgullos propietario del dormitorio, volviendo a mirar el entorno un poco carente de decoración ―Aunque le falta todavía para darle vida, ¿no crees?

―No quise hacer mucho ―dijo Edward, afirmado en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio, muy cruzado de brazos ―Estaba esperándote para ir por lo que falta para completarlo.

― ¿A mí?

―Claro… ¿olvidas que quiero compartir este espacio contigo?

Bella simplemente sonrió emocionada, sin evitar que dos lagrimas resbalaran por su mejilla.

Nunca se imaginó estar viviendo ese especio de sueño con el hombre al que amaría seguramente por siempre, pues siempre fue reacia a compartir ese tipo de intimidad con su anterior amante. Le gustaba la intimidad que le daba su pequeño piso, la que cedería sin dudas si se trataba de compartir su vida cotidiana con Edward.

Después del recorrido por el apartamento, deteniéndose más tiempo del normal en el cuarto principal que ambos compartirían, ella recordó que nada había comido durante el viaje, reconociendo que sería el momento perfecto para algo contundente.

Se instalaron a comer pizza en una mesa pequeña, al otro lado de la sala, mientras Edward le contaba los detalles del arriendo.

―¿No tuviste problemas en la universidad por devolver esa parte de la beca?

―Para nada ―dijo antes de meterse un trozo de pizza a la boca. ―Dicen que muy pocos lo hacen, lo que no es bueno porque le quitan la oportunidad a otro que lo necesita.

―Me alegro. ¿Y ya has hecho juergas aquí, en mi ausencia?

―Debo reconocer que sí. Cuando me ayudaron a meter los muebles, Alec y Emmett insistieron en un brindis… o dos.

―¿Y tú también brindaste? ―le preguntó a Jamie, quien estaba jugando con el teléfono de su padre mientras bebía su jugo de durazno. ―Por cierto, qué dijo Irina sobre el cambio…

―Bueno, no es mucho lo que ella tiene que opinar… pero se alegró mucho.

Edward no quiso contarle que ella se había visto entusiasmada, alegrándose que hubiera un cuarto de invitados donde ella quizás podría quedarse cuando fuese necesario, no dándole Edward pie para ello. Tampoco le comentó que había hecho planes de terminar de decorarlo, esta vez sí debiendo Edward apuntar que esperaría por Bella, pues ella compartiría piso allí con él.

 _―Pero… pero… ¿vas a vivir con ella, eso me quieres decir? ―_ descolocada por la noticia, preguntó para confirmar la información, y exponiendo su desacuerdo al respecto. _―Perdóname Edward, pero no creo que sea una decisión muy adecuada, cuando apenas se conocen. Además, está Jamie y…_

― _No nos conocemos apenas_ ―dijo Edward entonces, deteniendo las excusas que Irina presentó para que Bella viviera allí con él. ― _Ella es mi novia, nos conocemos muy bien, más de lo que te imaginas. Y Jamie no pondrá reparos, la adora y estará feliz de vivir también con ella._

 _― ¿Y no sería más prudente esperar un poco?_

 _―No, Irina, y basta con eso. Ya hablamos del tema. Podrás venir a ver a Jamie siempre que quieras, pero deberás tener presente que aquí también vivirá la mujer a la que amo, por lo que te pido no tengas con ella actitudes hoscas._

No dijo nada de eso, pero Bella se imaginó que la rubia ex pareja de Edward y madre de Jamie, no había recibido de muy buena forma el hecho de que ella viviría en ese lugar. De cualquier manera, no comentó nada ni trató de convencer a Edward que se lo contara, pues ella estaba feliz de comenzar a compartir su vida con él, y lo que pensara la rubia mujer le importaba un comino, honestamente.

―¿No estás cansada? Puedes ir a dormir un rato si quieres…

―No… quisiera ir a ver a Charlie ahora y dar una vuelta por mi departamento.

―Te acompañamos…

―No sé cuánto me demore y Jamie puede aburrirse, además ya pronto va a anochecer, por lo que prefiero se queden aquí ―dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. ―Tú seguro tienes mucho que hacer, no quiero quitarte tiempo.

Edward resopló, arrugando la frente y estrechando a Bella su mirada.

―Podría enojarme por lo que estás diciendo. No me quitas tiempo, Bella…

―Sabes a lo que me refiero, cariño…

Edward claudicó después de unos segundos de silencio en tanto ella lo contemplaba, batiéndole las pestañas.

―Está bien, solo si me prometes regresar esta noche, por favor.

Y claro que volvió cuando fueron pasadas las once de la noche y Edward estaba prácticamente subiendo por los muros. Se auto reprendía de no haberla acompañado y protestaba solo cuando ella no le contestaba al teléfono.

Cuando se dignó a regresar, Edward la sujetó fieramente por la cintura y la besó profundamente, como si en vez de un par de hora, hubiesen sido siglos los que la apartaron de ella. Y no estaba tan lejos, pues contando los días que ella estuvo afuera, sí que parecía mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera dejó que ella le explicara el retraso, ya tendrían tiempo para eso, lo que quería, era estrenar con ella el dormitorio que ahora les daba la suficiente intimidad para amarse, sin miedo de espantar a Jamie.

El niño dormía dichoso en la cuna de su cuarto privado, mientras ella reía por las cosquillas que él le hacía cuando, con sus dientes, mordisqueaba la piel de su cadera, mientras sus manos se deslizaban arriba y abajo por sus piernas que dejó al desnudo, igual que el resto de su cuerpo cuando él se dedicó a quitarle de encima las prendas de ropa.

―Me gusta como sabe tu piel ―murmuraba Edward, sin dejar de besarla en uno y otro lugar, permitiéndose tomarse más tiempo en algunos lugares que para ella eran muy placenteros al extremo ―me imagina que así deben saber los elixires mágicos que se ocupan las hechiceras para hacer sus encantos.

―¿Me estás diciendo bruja?

―A veces lo eres… ―se burló, agarrando entre sus dientes uno de sus erectos pezones, provocando que ella soltara un gritito y jadeara a continuación.

Los días que transcurrieron de lo que quedaba de vacaciones, Bella y Edward se ocuparon de dejar bien armado el departamento. De a poco, ella fue llevando sus cosas, las más necesarias para pasar sus días allí, aunque discutía habitualmente con Edward por eso mismo, pues él deseaba que agarrara sus cosas de una vez y las llevara hasta la que desde ese momento sería su hogar, junto a él.

―¿Tienes dudas? ―le preguntó un día, cuando ella se negó de seguir llevando cosas. Estaba molesto, alterado.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó ella, mientras se abrochaba las agujetas de sus zapatillas, antes de salir a una práctica. Edward apretó los dientes y puso sus manos sobre las caderas, molestándose un poco más por la forma tan relajada con la que ella se tomaba todo eso.

―¿Tienes dudas de lo que siento por ti? ¿Por eso no quieres quedarte aquí definitivamente?

Bella pareció sorprenderse con la actitud de Edward, poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a él. negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar con un tono ligera, conciliador.

―No tengo dudas de ti, Edward, cómo podría… ―carraspeó, poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho ―simplemente no quiero pensar que nos estamos apresurando…

―¡Y por qué nos estaríamos apresurando! ―exclamó él un poco más alto, sobresaltando a Bella. Ella tragó grueso y trató de explicarse.

—Porque ni siquiera llevamos un año juntos, y eso no significa que te ame menos ―apuntó antes que él protestara. ―Simplemente…

―¿Y es requisito de las parejas, que para poder vivir juntas, deben tener un año de relación? ―preguntó él, para nada convencido con ese punto de vista ― ¿Me saldrás ahora que, porque soy menor que tú, soy más propenso a cambiar de opinión porque no soy maduro…?

—Edward ―susurró ella con pena por la forma tan irónica, rallando en lo hiriente, de como él estaba tomando todo eso.

Bella bajó el rostro y jugueteó con sus dedos, justo cuando él suspiró fuertemente, dándose cuenta que se estaba exasperando de más. Relajó su postura y se le acercó rodeándola por la cintura.

―Oye, perdona… solo que me pone ansioso que no quiera estar aquí conmigo. Este lugar lo renté pensando en el bienestar de mi hijo y en comenzar a compartir mi vida contigo, ¿lo comprendes? Por eso me enoja… o en verdad me asusta que tengas dudas de esto. Es como si dudaras de nosotros, ¿me entiendes?

―A mí también me da miedo, Edward ―susurró, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio y mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. ―Todo esto ha pasado tan rápido… nunca me había sentido como lo hago contigo, que me parece que debería ir con más calma, aunque sabes que me cuesta horrores separarme de ti.

― Entonces no lo hagas y tomemos el riesgo.

―Hagámoslo ―asintió ella, empinándose sobre la punta de sus pies para besar suavemente los labios de su ahora relajado y feliz novio. Haría a un lado sus miedos, pues el amor de Edward y lo que él sentía por él eran más fuertes.

Charlie, Alec y Emmett ayudaron a mover lo necesario desde los viejos departamento de Bella y Edward hacia el nuevo piso, acabando finalmente de arreglarlo y decorarlo como ellos habían querido. Quienes conocían a la pareja, podían ver en los detalles que ornamentaban el espacio, que ahí había algo de ambos, incluso de Jamie que puso algunos de sus autitos de juguete sobre una de las repisas donde había una fotografía suya, cuando apenas era un recién nacido, donde Edward lo cargaba en los brazos.

Y así, comenzando esa nueva vida juntos fue que Bella y Edward empezaron su nuevo año académico. Él comenzaría su segundo año con más responsabilidades y la publicación de su primer escrito de poemas casi a portas, el que se lanzaría al cabo de un mes. Su novela estaba casi lista, por lo que estaba concentrado en darle un buen remate y mandarla a revisión de su editor, fuera de las investigaciones que hizo para no caer en errores.

Bella por su parte, cursaría su tercer año con un montón de actividades, pues había sido llamada para ser parte del cuerpo de danza de la universidad, lo que la tendría ocupada en ensayos gran parte de su tiempo libre. Pensaba que nada podía empañar la felicidad que sentía, ni siquiera los ojos del hombre de su pasado, los que sentía todo el tiempo sobre ella, vigilándola.

Y fuera de esos ojos oscuros que ella tanto temía volver a encontrar, estaba Michael, que un par de veces visitó el nuevo hogar de su hermano, sorprendiéndole gratamente lo mucho que había logrado obtener en tan poco tiempo, además de su aparente alegría de saber que ambos, Bella y Edward, ya estaba viviendo juntos, como una pareja, o como una familia.

Michael insistía que no quería alejarse de su hermano, que ya suficiente habían tenido de estar separados por culpa de Sue, la tía de Edward. Además, decía querer estar presente en la vida de su sobrino, sobre el que procuraría que no le faltara nada, decía. Edward lo aceptaba, aunque no con la afabilidad de siempre, sino que forjándose en el ambiente un aire de tensión que nació después que Edward lo encarara de querer apartarlo de Bella, la mujer que él amaba.

 _―Edward, dejemos el tema por la paz. El tiempo se encargará de decir…_

 _―El tiempo ya se encargó de decir, y yo de decidir con quien estar, por lo que me molesta que quieras entrometerte en algo que es tan importante para mí._

 _—Vale, perdóname, ¿sí? Pero no dejemos que eso defina nuestra relación. Eres mi hermano, Edward._

El joven escritor no dijo mucho más, con la intención de llevar la fiesta en paz. Además, estaba el asunto de James que le atañía a ambos, y sobre lo que poco había logrado averiguar, cuestión que amargaba a Edward hondamente.

Un día en el que Alec y Edward estaba conversando, el papá de Jamie le hizo saber a su amigo lo triste e intranquilo que lo tenía todo ese tema inconcluso.

―No quisiera que él pensara que lo he olvidado, que he olvidado lo que le hicieron, y que he dejado de lado la investigación.

―No creo que sea así, Edward ―rebatió el rubia, apagando el televisor y poniendo atención a su amigo ―Tuvimos la mala fortuna de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, alejado de la mano de Dios. No hay allí tecnología que nos pudiera ayudar, y las investigaciones no arrojaron nada que nos ayudara…

―No tienes que repetírmelo…

—Sí que tengo, pues no es que te hayas sentado bajo los laureles a lamentarte simplemente. Has hecho lo que has podido, pero las circunstancias no nos ayudan.

El tiempo estaba pasado y la causa iba a ser desestimada por falta de evidencias, cerrando el caso sin encontrar al culpable de la muerte del joven, cuestión que tenía a Edward con los pelos de punta. Se sentía con las manos atadas y la frustración hacía que saliera lo peor de él, pues como le dijo a su amigo, sentía que le estaba faltando a su hermano. ¿Pero qué más iba a hacer? Y siempre que pensaba en eso, la imagen de Sue, con su sonrisa burlona, se ponía frente a sus ojos, como una señal de que por ahí debía dirigir su investigación, pues era más que una simple corazonada la que él sentía respecto al hecho de que esa mujer sabía algo.

―Voy a hacer seguir a Sue.

―¿Tú crees? ―le preguntó Alec, alzando una de sus cejas.

―Hace tiempo tengo ese presentimiento, y lo sabes. Soy un estúpido de no haberlo hecho antes, quizás ya tendría luces sobre algo que refuerce mi teoría o la desestime de plano, pero al menos sería algo.

―¿Y con quien te vas a comunicar?

Inspiró hondo, pensando que contratar a un investigador sería vaciar sus ahorros. Debía pensar en alguien que no levantara sospechas, alguien que simplemente pudiera seguirla y averiguar cualquier cosa, lo que sea, ¿pero quién?

Entonces recordó que los años que trabajó en la tienda del don Ben Larson, conoció a un chico que se fue del pueblo para ingresar a la escuela de policías, regresando después de un año de estudio al pueblo donde llegó a ser la mano derecha del jefe en el cuerpo policial de Valle Escondido. Era un tipo amable y muy discreto, que llegó al funeral de James ofreciéndole a Edward toda la ayuda que él pudiera necesitar.

―¿Recuerdas a Garrett Norris? ―le preguntó a su amigo, golpeándolo por el brazo.

―Por supuesto… ¿estás pensando en él?

—Así es.

Alec achicó sus ojos a medida que sopesaba el plan de Edward, acabando por estar de acuerdo con esa última locura. Debían acabar con todas las opciones para conocer la verdad.

―Es una buena idea, considerando su amor por la justicia y todo eso.

―Bueno, mi amigo, tendremos que hacerle una visita al pueblo, ¿tienes cómo conseguir su número? Le avisaremos que necesitamos hablar con él y coordinaremos el día y la hora.

―Ahora mismo lo consigo ―apuntó Alec, sacando su móvil del bolsillo, para marcarle a su madre, a quien le pediría el favor de comunicarse con el joven Garrett.

Con rapidez consiguieron el número del contacto, quien se vio sorprendido al escuchar al Edward al otro lado de la línea.

―Espero no ser inoportuno, Garrett, pero necesito hablar contigo. Necesito poner en marcha una investigación y quería saber si podía contar contigo ―le dijo Edward por el teléfono, el que puso en alta voz para que Alec también pudiera escuchar.

 _―Soy todo oídos_ ―respondió Garrett con voz ronca pero entusiasta.

―No por teléfono. Tendrías que decirme qué día podríamos reunirnos, yo podría ir al pueblo y…

― _Esto es el destino, porque mañana debo presentarme en la central policial. A medio día podríamos reunirnos_.

―Hecho. Te enviaré el lugar de reunión por mensaje, ¿te parece?

 _―Estupendo._

Al día siguiente y según lo previsto, Edward y Alec se reunieron con Garrett Norris, que llegó a la cafetería frente a la plaza central vestido con su uniforme azul de la policía estatal, que le sentaba muy bien a su cuerpo alto, delgado y bien trabajado.

Saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos a Edward y a Alec, este último debiendo esconder su sorpresa por la fuerza del apretón, pensando que debía aumentar su cantidad de horas en el gimnasio. Se sentó frente a Edward y junto a Alec, poniendo sus manos juntas sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada para cuatro.

―Tú me dirás para que soy bueno, Edward.

—Es un tema delicado que requiere la mayor discreción posible.

― ¡Soy la discreción hecha hombre! —exclamó en broma poniendo las manos sobre su pecho. Edward y Alec se miraron y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

Este joven que les igualaba en edad, siempre llevaba esa chispa alegre, y siempre, desde pequeño, su madre le había enseñado a prestar ayuda a los demás, quizás por eso decidió ingresar a la policía y ponerse a disposición del más necesitado. También sea probable que esas enseñanzas que su madre dejó en él, y la amistad no tan arraigada que tenía con Edward, lo llevara a escuchar atentamente la historia de la que él en parte conocía. Sabía de la fama de Sue, y de lo jodida que había sido con sus sobrinos, incluso con su marido que desapareció cuando ella lo sacó de sus cabales, por eso no le pareció muy extraño que Edward quisiera seguirle la pista, aunque no entendía bien el "para qué".

―Tengo… tengo la impresión que ella sabe quién está detrás de la muerte de James.

—Joder ―murmuró Garrett, pasándose la mano por el espeso cabello castaño oscuro, el que enseguida con las manos acomodó, recordando que era un requisito de la institución uniformada mantener la presentación personal, y esto incluía el cabello. ―Ejem… perdón, pero lo que dices es muy grave.

—Lo sé.

―Y cuando hicieron las indagaciones, ¿no la llamaron a declarar? ―preguntó, extrañándole que la fiscalía pasara por alto ese detalle.

―Lo hicieron, pero tenía una coartada ―respondió Edward con un dejo amargo. ―Dijo que no se acordaba de nada porque estaba bebida a la hora del accidente, que todo lo había pillado de sorpresa. Incluso alegó que yo no la hubiera contactado al instante que supe del accidente.

― ¿Entonces…?

Esta vez fue Alec el que tomó la palabra, pues sabía tanto como Edward sobre el asunto.

―Puede haber mentido, o puede haber dicho la verdad, lo que no quita que sepa algo, ¿comprendes? La cuestión es, que queremos salir de la duda.

―¿Quieren que la interrogue? ―preguntó el joven policía, haciéndose hacia adelante sobre la mesa, mirando a Edward y Alec alternadamente.

Edward se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, mientras Alec se recostaba de brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de su silla.

―No, Dios, no ―remarcó el hermano de James ―Quiero que la sigas. Que sepas lo que hace, como lo hace, con quien lo hace. Si hay algo extraño en su comportamiento o en su habitualidad que pueda ser de ayuda…

―¿Cómo el hecho de que de pronto gasta dinero como si lo tuviera a manos llenas, mientras que otras veces incluso se vea obligada a pedir dinero en la calle, como si fuera una mendiga?

Que Garrett haya apuntado de ese hecho por sí solo, decía que inconscientemente había estado atento, quizás como el resto del pueblo, a los movimientos poco normales en Sue. Eso lo animó de verdad.

―Exacto.

―No queremos que esto te traiga problemas en tu trabajo ―dijo ahora Alec, golpeando el hombro del policía ―Sabemos que esto requiere prácticamente tiempo completo y…

—¡Perder tiempo, no me hagas reír! ―comentó en tono jocoso, riéndose. ―En mi vida había hecho tantos puzles…

En ese pueblito el ultimo hecho policial que remeció a la comunidad había sido la muerte de Jamie, fuera de eso, la policía se ocupaba de arreglar riñas callejeras, pasear por las calles y procurar la calma.

―Podrías aprovechar de leer entonces… ―apuntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

―Cuando el autor del libro seas tú, Edward ―respondió Alec, alzando sus cejas, no admitiendo abiertamente que no era muy bueno para la lectura.

―Entonces tendrás que esperar poco ―apuntó Alec, golpeando esta vez la espalda del joven escritor ―dentro de poco el nombre de nuestro muchacho aparecerá en las vitrinas de las mejores librerías…

―No me digas… ―repicó Garrett, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos azules, mirando enseguida a Edward ―Cuando tenga el libro en mis manos, podrías hacerle una dedicatoria…

—Seguro, por supuesto, pero no nos desviemos del tema, por favor ―apuntó Edward, agradecido por el entusiasmo de Garrett ―Necesita saber si puedo contar contigo.

―Por supuesto.

―Necesitamos la mayor discreción posible, no queremos que ella se dé por enterada. Cuando quiere, puede ser muy astuta, y eso puede arruinar el plan

―Tranquilos, muchachos, sé cómo hacer esto ―alzando las manos, tranquilizó a los dos amigos. Otra vez, Edward sonrió agradecido.

—Ahora, sobre tus honorarios por el trabajo…

―¿Perdón? ―intervino enseguida con tono ofendido , mirando a Edward con su entrecejo arrugado ―Óyeme, no. No quiero dinero por esto

―Es un trabajo ―rebatió Edward, pero Garrett hacía oídos sordos y se negaba a recibir algún pago por ello.

―No, es un favor, es colaborar con un amigo, ¿o sueles pagarle a Alec los favores que te hace?

Alec y Edward se miraron, siendo el principal aludido quien sintió un tremendo alivio, no por el asunto del dinero que Garrett se negaba a recibir, sino por su compromiso con el "caso".

―Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Pero al menos déjame pagarte lo que gastes en viajes, o cualquier otro desembolso…

―Bueno, pero te los diré en el camino ―concedió, moviendo su mano en el aire y quitándole importancia al asunto del dinero. ― Comenzaré a seguirle los pasos a la vieja… perdón, a Sue, y recibirás informes semanales si es que nada cambia respecto a su vida habitual, sé cómo hacerlo. Si algo sale de lo normal, me comunicaré enseguida contigo.

―Gracias Garrett.

―Ahora, cuéntame eso de que vas a publicar un libro, ¿cómo es que lo has conseguido tan luego? Apenas hace un año entraste a la universidad, ¿no es que eso se consigue cuando ya eres lo suficientemente mayor…?

―No necesariamente ―repicó Edward, haciéndole gracia el comentario de Garrett, del que Alec también se rio.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación que básicamente apuntó hacia la vida de Edward en la universidad. Le contó del proyecto editorial, el primero, que en breve saldría a la venta, antes de que su gran proyecto como "solista" viera la luz, esto al menos en un año más. Además, le contó sobre lo afortunado que había sido de encontrar el amor en ese lugar y de lo feliz que estaba con ella, y de lo bien que Jamie se llevaba con su novia.

―Lo que es yo, tendré que pedir el traslado aquí en algún momento, las cosas en el pueblo siguen como siempre… sobre todo al momento de querer encontrar novia. Así como va la cosa, tendré que comenzar a fijarme en una de las cuarentonas hermanas solteronas que viven frente al retén policial…

―No pierdas la esperanza, Garrett.

Después de esa conversación, Edward se sintió tranquilo, sobre todo porque los días posteriores, Garrett le hacía llegar informes del inicio de su seguimiento a Sue, después de "estudiar" su diario vivir, que no tenia de mucho porque la mujer era una holgazana. Decididamente había dado un buen paso al contactar al joven policía para que lo ayudara.

Un par de días más tarde, Edward estaba sentado en la barra del desayuno, comparando su carga horaria con la de Bella, cuando gruñó frustrado. Ella se extrañó y se acercó a él rodeándolo desde la espalda por la cintura. Descansó su cabeza allí y cerró los ojos, relajándose al sentir la respiración de su amado. Él sonrió y se relajó también, haciéndola rodearlo y ponerla entre sus piernas y la barra.

― ¿Por qué gruñes? ―preguntó ella con voz suave. Él miró de reojo las hojas y volvió a bufar.

―Por nuestros horarios… apenas tenemos tiempo entre clases para vernos, poco de nuestro tiempo libre coincide.

―Pero tenemos la noche… ―indicó ella, alzando sus cejas coquetamente. Él sonrió un poco, contagiado por el ánimo de su chica.

―Sí que la tenemos, pero no me basta…

La besó en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas, a la vez que sus dedos rebuscaban su piel bajo la polera que llevaba puesta.

―A mí tampoco me basta.

―Por cierto, mañana…

―Mañana, voy a estar en primera fila, hinchando el pecho con orgullo cuando presenten el libro. Según lo que leí, te mereces un libro para ti solito…

Mañana presentarían su libro de poemas, una recopilación de poemas de é y otros tres jóvenes. No pensó ver ese evento tan pronto, aunque la editorial hizo un trabajo arduo para tener el libro prácticamente en tiempo récord, tanto que lo pilló desprevenido.

―Esos poemas están escritos con un montón de carencias, la crítica me va a destruir… ―dijo, pensando en lo poco de estructura que ellos tenían. Pero a Bella no le importaba eso, sino el trasfondo de sus escritos.

―¿Y qué importa la crítica, cuando los escribiste con el corazón? Además, si estuvieran tan mal como dices, la editorial no te hubiera tomado en cuenta para este proyecto y no te hubiera ofrecido estar detrás de tu carrera.

―Puedes ser… yo pensé que cuando me enamorara de verdad, como lo estoy ahora, no podría parar de escribir poemas, pero la verdad me ha pasado todo lo contrario. Parece que no conozco suficiente vocabulario para decir lo que me haces sentir, o que no puedo expresarlo con claridad, debiendo recurrir a otros grandes poetas que puedes decirlo mejor que yo, ¿comprendes lo profundo que son mis sentimientos por ti?

Bella se mordió el labio y enseguida asintió con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Esa aseveración quizás a cualquier otra chica podría haberla confundido, pues la novia de un escritor esperaría que éste escribiera poemas sin parar sobre su amor, pero Edward admitía que él simplemente no podía echar mano a palabras para expresar sus profundos sentimientos por ella, que eran tan hondos y estaban tan arraigados como los suyos por él, que en ese momento la besa con la adoración que ella nunca antes había experimentado.

―Edward ―susurró Bella después de un momento y cuando el beso decantó sigilosamente. Levantó su mano y le acaricio las cejas, los parpados, los labios y la punta de la nariz ― ¿Estás tranquilo con que Jamie pase tiempo a solas con Irina?

Edward inspiró y expiró pensando en la respuesta real a la pregunta de Bella. ¿Estaba tranquilo? Irina le había demostrado que su intención de ser madre era real, y no un artilugio para acercarse a él, aunque Edward hacia vista gorda cuando ella se le insinuaba sutilmente o decía algo sobre el pasado de ambos. Esa noche se celebraría el cumpleaños del abuelo del niño e Irina le pidió de favor a Edward que Jamie pudiera pasar la noche en su casa. Conocería a otros niños que eran miembros de la familia de la rubia, por lo que seguro no extrañaría. Le costó decir que sí, pero finalmente aceptó que su hijo pasara tiempo con la familia de su madre, la que prometió llevarlo al lanzamiento del libro al día siguiente, y a la hora pactada.

―Sí, por el bien de Jamie, pero ella sabe que cualquier movimiento en falso se las verá con las autoridades.

― ¿Movimiento en falso? ―preguntó extrañada ella.

―Una vez habló de llevar a Jamie a un viaje al extranjero, para que conociera el lugar donde ella había vivido.

―Uhm… No me lo habías comentado.

Él movió la cabeza en negativo y respondió categórica y enérgicamente:

―Porque no es algo que permitiré, al menos no a corto plazo y no con Irina. Si Jamie va a viajar al extranjero, lo hará conmigo, no con ella, al menos no mientras sea menor de edad…

―Vale, vale, no pienses en eso ―le dijo Bella, besando la punta de su nariz ―Ella no sería capaz de hacer nada malo, es solo una noche fuera y me parece bien que ella sienta que tú no te interpones en la relación con su hijo.

―Estoy pensando en el bien de mi hijo, nada más.

―Eso es bueno ―asintió, pasando las manos por la barba de su novio a la vez que besaba sus labios, mordiéndolos exquisitamente, como adoraba hacerlo, mientras él apretaba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo el ardor del deseo comenzar a fluir naturalmente como siempre.

La tomó con una mano por la nuca mientras que con la otra la rodeó completamente, ahondando en el beso que demostraba de alguna manera aquello que dijo sobre la profundidad de su amor, que sentía, era la única manera más fidedigna de demostrárselo, a través de la forma en que él la amaba con su mente, su alma y su cuerpo, cuestión que le demostró momentos más tarde cuando acabaron en la cama del dormitorio que compartían, y esta vez sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta, se fueron deshaciendo de sus ropas entre besos y caricias desesperadas.

Su miembro ardiente y erecto entró en ella de una sola vez, profundamente, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los de ella, ni su boca jadeante de sobre los labios de Bella, que gimió alto, murmurando su nombre a la vez que él le hacía el amor.

No se preocuparon de la hora, ni de si habían de preparar algo para comer, simplemente disfrutaron de ese amor tan grande que se tenían, una y otra vez hasta que rendidos, se quedaron abrazados sobre la cama, desnudos, dedicándose miradas lánguidas y caricias perezosas, hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos, quedándose dormidos profundamente.

La mañana siguiente fue toda una vorágine para ambos, ya que tuvieron que levantarse temprano, comer un desayuno contundente luego que el estómago les reclamara por comida que pasaron por alto el día anterior, y prepararse para salir al que sería uno de los días más importantes de Edward, donde de alguna u otra forma se daría a conocer como el escritor que siempre había deseado ser.

Se vistió con un pantalón de traje y una camisa blanca, pasando de llevar una chaqueta pues el tiempo aun los bendecía con el calor de la estación, mientras que ella usó un vestido azul de mangas cortas y escotado en V, cuya falda caía como plato hasta sus rodillas, usando unos hermosos zapatos de charol, conjunto que Renée le regaló la última vez que estuvo con ella. Su cabello iba suelto cayendo tras su espalda y su maquillaje era poco, apenas un pintalabios y un poco de sombra en los ojos, para realzar el color de su mirada.

―¡Wow! ―exclamó Edward, sujetándola por la cintura ―Te ves exquisita. No sé cómo voy a controlarme si te voy a tener mirándome todo el tiempo desde la primera fila…

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no podemos dar un espectáculo.

―Sí que podemos.

Salieron del apartamento sobre las once, y se fueron directo hacia el salón principal de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad que la casa editorial eligió para hacer el lanzamiento. Allí ya le esperaban los gerentes de la compañía, editores, su maestro Carlisle y su esposa Esme, además de Charlie quien había sido invitado por el mismo Edward y había llegado con su amigo Carlisle, vistiendo elegantemente como pocas veces Edward lo había visto. También estaban Tanya y Alec, Emmett y Rosalie, entre otros conocidos de la facultad de letras donde él estudiaba. Fuera de ellos, había otras personas invitadas que acompañaban a los otros tres autores, y gente del mundo de las letras que había sido invitada para darles su "bendición" a estos muchachos, que salían a exponer sus escritos de la mano de esta editorial emergente, y que prometía poner en la cúspide de los rankings a estos autores.

Pero Edward estaba intranquilo, mirando su reloj de pulsera una y otra vez, preguntándose a qué hora aparecería Irina con su hijo. Era un día importante para él, y quería que la persona más importante de su vida estuviera con él, aunque éste no entendiera bien de qué se trataban todo eso.

― ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ―le preguntó Alec acercándose a su amigo.

―Me pregunto por qué rayos no ha llegado Irina…

―Ni te apures, porque acaba de llegar ―indicó el rubio, moviendo su cabeza hacia la entrada, a espaldas de Edward. Él se giró y caminó directo hacia ellos, pasando por alto el atuendo que Irina había elegido para la ocasión, que más bien parecida ir vestida para una fiesta, pues quién usaría un conjunto ajustado, con brillos sobre la tela roja, y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo besó fuertemente en la mejilla, preguntándole cómo había estado la noche de pijamas en casa de sus abuelos.

―Todo estuvo muy bien, lo pasamos estupendamente, ¿verdad mi niño? ―Dijo la rubia, acariciando el cabello de Jamie, quien le estaba contando a su padre, muy entusiasta, algo sobre dinosaurios y espadas.

―Me alegro. Ahora, vayamos con el resto que yo necesito reunirme con el editor antes de la conferencia… ―indicó Edward, caminando hacia el resto.

― ¡Mami, mami! ―exclamó entonces Jamie, estirando sus brazos hacia Irina. Eso sorprendió a Edward, pues Jamie no había reconocido a Irina como su mamá desde que ella llegó, mucho menos ese deseo de estar con ella como lo manifestó cuando se removió de sus brazos para ir de regreso hasta los de su madre, la que lo recibió con una sonrisa de triunfo que no se preocupó de disimular.

―Esto… pueden ubicarse de ese lado, junto con el resto ―le dijo Edward, tratando de que ese pequeño hecho no lo alterara más de lo debido.

―Ve tranquilo, estaremos bien.

Logró enfocarse en su asunto, recibiendo instrucciones de quienes estaban a cargo de la presentación antes de ubicarse en la mesa central para dar paso al lanzamiento del libro " _Poemario de almas novatas_ ", que exponía versos de jóvenes que le recitaban al amor desde lo más simple del sentimientos, que de alguna manera representaba al amor juvenil y los sentimientos que envolvían a ese primer amor del que recitaban los cuarenta versos allí impresos., y que en resumen fue muy bien acogido por los especialistas invitados y los medios de comunicación, que se dieron el tiempo de conversar con estos jóvenes escritores quienes no alcanzaban aun a cumplir los veinticinco años de edad.

Se les hicieron preguntas sobre los momentos de sus vidas en las que habían escrito esos poemas que eran tan simples, pero que decían tanto de lo que sintieron al momento de escribirse, irguiendo Irina el pecho cuando fue el turno de que Edward contestaba, pues ella había sido la musa de varios de esos versos que soñaba volver a oír de los labios de Edward hacia ella.

Bella no hizo caso de eso, simplemente su orgullo tenía que ver con saber que el hombre al que amaba estaba consiguiendo sus sueños paso a paso, conservando en su corazón las palabras que el joven escritor le dijo la noche anterior sobre su forma de amarla, y cómo más tarde se lo había demostrado.

Por supuesto, los periódicos de tiraje nacional repicaron la noticia, todos ellos elogiando el trabajo de la editorial emergente de buscar y darle cabida en la industria a nuevos y jóvenes talentos que llegarían a darle un aire de recambio al mercado editorial.

Ciertamente la noticia llegó al pueblo de la mano de estos periódicos, dándose Sue por enterada de la noticia. Pasaba un día ella por un kiosco del lugar para comprar cigarros, cuando algo en la primera plana de uno de los diarios llamó su atención. Nada más y nada menos la fotografía de su querido sobrino Edward junto a otras cinco personas, bajo el titular "Jóvenes talentos salen a la luz a través de sus románticos escritos". Arrancó un diario y se lo acercó para ver si había visto bien, llevándoselo a su casa para leer la columna completa, lanzando maldiciones sobre la maldita buena suerte de ese chiquillo, que seguro debía estarse metiendo a los bolsillos una buena cantidad de dinero.

Entonces tiró el periódico a la basura y fue hasta el baño, donde se contempló al espejo, pensando en sus próximos pasos, sonriendo a la vez que la idea se concretaba en su mente.

―He de hacerle una visita a mi sobrino, no se puede llevar solito todo el crédito, cuando en verdad todo lo que es, es gracias a mi.

Se duchó, después de varios días de no hacerlo, agarró de su ropero lo mejor de sus ropas y corrió hasta la terminal de tren, donde se subió al andén que la llevaría hasta la ciudad, repasando cómo es que daría con el paradero de su sobrino, inclinándose por buscarlo en la universidad donde estudiaba y donde seguro le darían luces de él. además, aprovechando el viajecito, le daría la visita a su amigo el joven empresario, ya que el dinero que le dio la última vez se había hecho humo. Ella sabía cómo sacarle dinero si es que con Edward no conseguía nada.

Cruzó las piernas lentamente y miró hacia el exterior, pensando qué haría con todo el dinero que recibiría ese día, sin saber que a lo lejos un joven policía vestido de civil la seguía, curioso, preguntándose a qué iría a la capital, y sin saber él que, a partir de ese viaje, grandes cosas descubriría para el cometido de Edward y su deseo de hacer justicia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey damas! Ya estoy por aquí dejandole el capítulo semanas.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y compañía. Son unos soles. Las adoro.**

 **Gracias a mi amiga del alma Maritza por su ayuda, como siempre.**

 **A leer entonces damas, y espero vuestros comentarios con sus elucubraciones, porque la cosa comienza a ponerse color de hormiga a partir de aquí...**

 **Besos y nos leemos pronto**

 **Cata!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Sue llegó cerca de las once de la mañana a la ciudad y fue directo hasta la Universidad de Arte del Estado, dirigiéndose directamente hasta el mesón de informaciones de la Facultad de Letras, y con mucha delicadeza le preguntó a la secretaria sobre el paradero de su sobrino, que sabía estudiaba allí. Le dio su nombre y la muchacha supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

―Efectivamente estudia aquí. Tendría que esperarlo fuera del aula doce, donde él tiene clases dentro de un rato ―informó la muchacha. Sue torció la boca, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios, pensativa.

― ¿Demorará mucho? ¿No tiene por ahí su dirección o algo…?

―No podemos entregar esa información, lo siento.

―Bueno, lo esperaré entonces.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza al despedirse y salió al exterior, caminando hacia el edificio externo donde la mujer le indicó tendría clases. Agudizó la vista entre todos los jóvenes que iban y venían de un lado a otro, para cerciorarse que su sobrino no se le pasara desapercibido.

Quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su vestido y jugueteó con su cola de caballo mientras esperaba, divisando a lo lejos al alto muchacho que venía acompañado de otro joven que traía una pipa en la mano. Inspiró y sonrió triunfante, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ellos para hacerse notar, cosa que consiguió a unos metros de Edward, a quien le cambió el gesto alegre que trajera mientras caminaba acompañado de su amigo.

― ¡Querido Edward! ―exclamó Sue, alzando sus brazos. Emmett y el aludido detuvieron su andar, sonriendo Emmett sin saber quién era esa mujer que saludaba tan entusiasta a su amigo, el que no imitó el gesto cordial de él, muy por el contrario, miraba a la mujer con semblante hosco, apretando su mandíbula y tensando su cuerpo, cosa que al novio de Rosalie le pareció extraño.

―Bueno, te veo luego, no puedo demorar en entrar ―le dijo Emmett a su amigo, alejándose de ellos. Sue le sonrió y siguió con la mirada al atractivo amigo de su sobrino descaradamente.

―Qué demonios, Sue…

―No podía dejar de venir y felicitar personalmente a mi sobrino querido. Vi el periódico esta mañana y me dije…

― ¡Déjate de idioteces y dime de una vez a qué mierda has venido!

―Ya te lo dije, vine a felicitarte. Seguro estás ganando un buen dinero por el libro ese…

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

―Lo es, maldita sea, lo es cuando me debes todo lo que eres…

Edward no sabía si estallar en ira o en risas, pues esa mujer debía estar completamente loca si seguía persistiendo en esa estupidez. Soltó una risotada y movió la cabeza con incredulidad, apartándose de ella para seguir su camino, preguntándose si su informante sabía de ese movimiento.

Por supuesto, ella no se quedaría con la palabra en la boca, agarrando a Edward por el brazo para detenerlo. Él se sacudió ante ese toque que le causaba repulsión, y la miró con tal odio que ella lo soltó, dando un paso atrás involuntariamente.

―No me toques.

―He pasado por penurias económicas, y me debes un montón de dinero que creo, es tiempo que comiences a pagarme, ahora que te estás haciendo famoso.

― ¿Estás loca, Sue? Yo no te debo nada, y si hablamos de deudas, quizás seas tú la que esté al debe conmigo, así que no me provoques o comenzaré los papeles para sacarte de la casa que me pertenece, ¿lo entiendes?

― ¡¿Me quieres quitar lo único que tengo?!

―Si no quieres que lo haga, pues deja de provocarme. Con respecto a ti, mi paciencia es escasa, así que te reitero, no me provoques.

―Entonces dame algo de dinero y me esfumaré… ―dijo, extendiendo su mano ―No tengo para comer…

―No es mi problema. Si no tienes dinero, pues trabaja, es lo que hacemos la mayoría para cubrir nuestros gastos. Deja de ser una garrapata de una vez y hazte cargo de ti. Ahora olvídate de que estoy aquí y no vuelvas a aparecer, o te arrepentirás.

― ¿Me estás amenazando? Tú siempre me amenazas.

―Tómalo como quieras, ahora lárgate y olvídate de mí.

― ¿Edward?

El aludido y su tía giraron la cabeza hacia la chica que llamó al joven por su nombre, y que desde hace unos instantes había sido testigo del tenso encuentro entre ambos, preocupándose de que él pudiera saltar sobre la mujer en cualquier momento.

―Lárgate, Sue ―amenazó entre dientes, caminando hacia la chica, a quien tomó de la mano y a paso largo, apurado, se apartó de la indeseable visita, que con curiosidad se quedó mirando a la pareja.

Entraron al edificio, Edward sin decir una palabra y apretando sin querer el agarre sobre la mano de Bella, la que tuvo que frenar y soltarse, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar. Cerró los ojos y bufó molesto, mordiéndose el labio a la vez que ella lo miraba con preocupación.

―Edward ―susurró como para no alterarlo más ―qué fue eso de allá afuera…

―Una mujer a la que desearía no volver a ver nunca, o a la que nunca desearía haber conocido.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó ella, mirando por la puerta de vidrio hacia el exterior para ver si aún se divisaba la mujer, la que parecía haberle hecho caso a Edward, yéndose de una vez.

― ¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde en casa, por favor? Ahora tengo una clase importante y…

―Está bien, no quería atrasarte, solo corrí para darte un beso antes que entraras.

Edward inspiró y volvió a acercársele, tomando el rostro de su chica entre sus manos, absorbiendo la calma que ella le inducía a través de su dulce voz y su mirada tierna. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y la besó ligero sobre los labios.

―Gracias, cariño, no podrías haber llegado en mejor momento.

―Me alegro de haber ayudado. Ahora ve adentro y hablamos esta noche.

―Claro que sí ―asintió él, volviendo a besarla por última vez antes de dejarla ir. Volvió a inspirar para entrar lo más relajado posible a su clase, cuando oyó el sonido de su teléfono móvil con una llamada entrante.

―Diga ―respondió mientras subía por la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

― _Soy yo, Garrett_ ―contestó el joven policía ― _Perdona que no te haya puesto en alerta sobre la visita que tu tía te haría, pero fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta._

―No te preocupes, ya me preguntaba si estabas siguiéndola o no.

― _Ahora mismo estoy en eso, no te apures. Solo quería que lo supieras._

―Estás haciendo un trabajo muy bueno, pero me complica que tengas problemas en el trabajo. No es necesario que le sigas los pasos las veinticuatro horas del día, si con ello puedes meterte en lío…

 _―No los tendré, el jefe me autorizó. Le tuve que decir que estaba en una investigación de vida o muerte, sin darle detalles, así que despreocúpate._

―Otra vez gracias, Garrett.

 _―Estoy a la orden, Edward, no te preocupes._

Edward colgó y movió los hombros antes de entrar al aula, espantando el mal sabor que la visita de Sue dejó en él.

Su tía, mientras tanto, iba caminando hacia el centro neurálgico de la ciudad, mascullando maldiciones en contra de su jodido _sobrinito_ , el que parecía no estar perdiendo el tiempo, pues por lo que pudo ver, ya tenía a alguien con quien follar. Pensaba en la imagen de la chiquilla de cabello negro que llegó a interrumpir su dialogo con Edward, pensando cómo lo había aplacado, deduciendo que la chica esa debía tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Quizás ella podría ayudarla, pues por lo que se veía, ella no sabía sobre quien era ella en la vida de su novio.

―Pero en qué estás pensando, Sue ―se reprendió mientras caminaba, pareciéndole una soberana estupidez esa idea, pues seguro que, si la chica no conocía el tipo de relación que había entre ella y Edward, él la pondría al tanto, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Se concentró entonces en su próximo destino, decidida a salir de allí con lo que Edward le había negado. Su siguiente visita era una especie de seguro al que le echaba mano cada vez que necesitaba, y últimamente andaba muy necesitada. ¿Y qué si él se negaba? Eso no lo haría, su "amigo" era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que le convenía, ¿o quería enlodar su nombre, cuando se le involucrara en un asesinato?

Llegó hasta el enorme edificio que para ella era tan alto, que parecía tocar el cielo. Lanzó un silbido, volviendo a pensar, como tantas veces, en las muchas ganancias que ese grupo empresarial debía recibir mensualmente… ¡qué decir mensualmente, si ellos ganaban por hora!

Abrió la puerta y pasó por los torniquetes hacia el sector de recepción donde había dos rubias muy bien peinadas, que hablaban por teléfono y checaban información en sus computadoras, siendo una de ellas las que le dio la bienvenida y le preguntó a Sue en qué podía ayudarla.

―Necesito hablar con el señor Black ―demandó con voz fuerte, no causando el impacto que esperó en la secretaria, la que sin inmutarse, preguntó de regreso:

― ¿Ephraim Black?

―No, Jacob Black.

― ¿Y tiene cita con él? ―preguntó la chica tras el mesón con voz muy calmada, a lo que Sue rodó los ojos, a punto de perder la compostura.

―Creo que no la necesito, somos muy buenos amigos.

―Me perdona usted, señora, pero ahora mismo está en una reunión importante, y para subir a su despacho, necesitaría una cita con él.

―Haga una cosa ―dijo, poniéndole a la rubia cara de pocos amigos, apuntando con su dedo al aparato telefónico ―agarre ese teléfono y dígale a su jefe que Sue está aquí.

―Veré que puedo hacer...

―Y apresúrese, que tengo poca paciencia hoy. Ah, y si se niega, dígale que saliendo de aquí, haré tal escándalo que se arrepentirá de haberme rechazado.

La rubia que estaba atendiéndola se miró de reojo con su colega antes de descolgar el teléfono y comunicarse hacia donde estuviera Jacob Black. Al parecer habló con la asistente de Jacob, que le decía que no podía interrumpirlo, bajando la voz la rubia recepcionista cuando le contó a lo que se tendría que atener el jefe si no le daba a la visita un minuto de su tiempo. Aguardó unos minutos en la línea, y al cabo de unos minutos, la rubia asintió y colgó.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Sue, desafiante.

―Él bajará a recibirla.

―Así me gusta… ―murmuró, acercándose hasta unos cómodos sillones para esperar a Jacob, mientras se entretenía pensando en la cantidad de dinero que debería circular por ese lugar.

Entonces por el sector de los ascensores apareció Jacob Black, vestido completamente de negro, cuyas mangas de su camisa ajustada iban dobladas hasta el codo, exponiendo parte de sus fuertes brazos. Su cabello negro iba despeinado y su rostro moreno exponía su enojo ante el atrevimiento de la mujer, que parecía nunca iba a dejarlo en paz.

Ella, para aparentar afabilidad, se puso de pie y le sonrió al joven que iba acercándosele, no dándole éste tiempo de ningún maldito saludo. Simplemente y con muy pocos modales, la agarró por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el exterior, caminando por la vereda unos cuantos metros lejos de la puerta de entrada, por donde transitaba gente que él no deseaba fuera testigo de ese encuentro.

― ¡Me estás dañando el brazo! ¡Vas a dejarme hematomas…!

―Y agradece que solo se trate de esto ―escupió, soltándola con asco ― ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí!

― ¡Estoy desesperada! Mi sobrino no quiere ayudarme y no tengo dinero para comer…

― ¡¿Y qué mierda tengo que ver yo con eso?! ―gruñó Jacob, tensando sus hombros, como si fuera un animal rabioso que estaba a punto de saltarle encima a su presa. Pero como Sue no le tenía miedo, ni se inmutó con la postura salvaje de Jacob.

―Tu siempre me ayudas cuando estoy necesitada… somos amigos, ¿lo olvidas?

― ¿Tú, amiga mía? ―rio con ironía ante la estupidez de esa mujer de pueblo ― ¡No me hagas reír!

Entonces Sue dejó a un lado su postura de mujer sufrida y con el dedo índice apretó sus duros pectorales que el joven empresario escondía bajo su camisa.

―Necesito dinero, Jacob, mucho dinero. Tanto como para no molestarte en una buena temporada…

―Acabo de darte una buena cantidad hace poco tiempo… ―susurró, volviendo a cogerla por el brazo.

― ¡¿Y?! ¡El dinero se esfuma, no es mi culpa!

―Jodida vieja de mierda…

― ¿Vas a darme lo que quiero? ―preguntó, acercando su rostro arrugado hasta el atractivo joven, que se apartó con asco, una vez más. ―Porque de lo contrario, puedo aprovechar este viajecito para ir a la policía o a algún diario que esté interesada en tu sucia historia, ¿qué diría el mundo si supiera que tú….?

― ¡Basta! ―exclamó, haciéndola callar, y sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su billetera, desde donde extrajo unos cuantos billetes ―Es todo lo que tengo por ahora.

― ¿Esto?―dijo ella con desdén, agarrando el dinero y contándolo, mirándolo enseguida con disconformidad ― ¡No vine aquí por tan poco!

―Es todo lo que llevo encima.

―Por aquí hay montones de bancos… justo ahí hay cajeros…

Black apuñó sus manos como cuando lo hacía justo antes de estamparle un golpe de puño a alguien, deseando que ella no fuera una mujer… o simplemente deseando no estar en público, de lo contrario, seguramente no se contendría a darle lo que se merecía. Decidió entonces zanjar el tema, arrastrándola hasta el cajero más cercano, desde sacó el máximo que le era permitido, entregándoselo a la mujer, que lo recibió dichosa.

―Haz que te dure…

―Ya veremos ―respondió, fijando sus ojos en los billetes que tenía entre sus manos ―Si me falta, pues vendré a visitarte otra vez…

―No lo hagas, Sue. Recuerda que pasé por encima de tu sobrino sin dejar rastro, podría hacer lo mismo contigo para cerrarte la boca de una buena vez.

Y mirándola con desprecio de pies a cabeza, se alejó de ella, odiando que a la mujer ni siquiera le inquietara su amenaza pues más importante era contar los verdes billetes. Debía encontrar una solución para sacársela de encima, y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de perder la paciencia.

Desde la otra cuadra, Garrett escondido tras unos arbustos que ornamentaban la calle, observaba con asombro y pavor ese encuentro, preguntándose quién era ese tipo y por qué le había dado el dinero a Sue.

―Esto me huele a mierda… ―murmuró, dejando que Sue siguiera el camino hacia el sector del centro comercial, mientras él cruzaba la calle e ingresaba al edificio donde vio entrar momentos antes a Sue y a ese hombre, al que le urgía identificar.

Se paró frente a la puerta y antes de poder entrar, vio que un guardia se acercaba a él como para impedirle la entrada. Seguro había recibido una reprimenda del jefe por dejar entrar a cualquiera.

― ¿Joven?

―Uhm… ―piensa rápido, Garrett… ―pasaba por aquí y vi al joven que acaba de entrar. Se me hizo cara conocida y…

―El joven Black es muy conocido.

― ¿Joven Black?

―Jacob…

―Ah… ―exclamó alzando sus cejas ―Jacob, claro. A ver si algún día me lo pillo por ahí para recordar viejos tiempos…

― ¿Y usted es…?

―Nadie importante, mi amigo ―dijo a modo de despedida, dándose la media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

 _Jacob Black… ¿Por qué le das dinero a Sue? ¿Caridad?_ Se preguntó mientras armaba teorías, todas ellas dándole un atisbo de que iban por el camino indicado para saber la verdad de Sue.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su nuevo apartamento, con su hijo en brazos dándole su mamila. Jamie había llegado rendido de su día en la guardería, tanto que cuando Irina había ido por él, se lo habían entregado prácticamente dormido. El niño apenas se despertó para probarse ropa que ella le compró, llevándoselo más tarde a la hora acordada a Edward, con quien apenas jugó antes de caer otra vez rendido.

Así los encontró Bella cuando llegó de su práctica, totalmente adolorida, dejándose caer junto a ellos en el sofá, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, quien aprovechó de besarle la cabeza.

―Parece que para los tres fue un día agotador…

―Así parece ―murmuró Bella, quitándose las zapatillas con la punta de los pies ―muero por un baño de tina, muy, muy largo…

―Podemos arreglarlo, cariño. Este cretino ya cayó en brazos de Morfeo, así que podemos dejarlo durmiendo en su cuna y ocuparnos de ese baño de tina.

―Suena estupendo. Tú deja al niño y yo preparo el baño ―propuso ella, poniéndose de pie, toda quejumbrosa, pero no tanto como para no besar a Edward antes de desaparecer hacia el dormitorio.

Edward se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, quitándole la ropita y poniéndole su pijama favorito antes de meterlo bajo las colchas. Le despejó la frente de un mechón que había caído allí, y le besó la cabeza, bajando la intensidad de la luz y activando el monitor de ruido.

Salió y se encaminó hacia el baño del dormitorio, donde encontró a Bella quitándose la ropa sin mucha delicadeza mientras se llenaba la tina con agua caliente. Él la sujetó por detrás desde las caderas y besó su hombro desnudo, quedándose así unos instantes. Ella descansó su cuerpo cansado y adolorido sobre el cuerpo fuerte y seguro de su amado, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

― ¿Mucho baile, no?

―Demasiado… ―murmuró, torciendo el cuello hacia un lado cuando la boca de Edward divagó por ahí ―Se me pasó el día volando, ¿y a ti?

―También. Fue muy productivo ―admitió, apartándose para acabar el trabajo sobre la ropa de Bella, de la que solo quedaba la lencería de algodón que ella usaba para sus prácticas. Le quitó sus bragas y el sujetador, animándola a meterse en la tina que estaba ya en su punto, acomodándose ella y disfrutando de la calidez del agua y el aroma a vainilla de las esencias que ella había vertido en el agua.

Luego de desvestirse, la hizo que se moviera hacia adelante para acomodarse en sus espaldas, de tal manera que ella descansó sobre su pecho desnudo, bajando él las manos hasta sus piernas, las que acarició lánguidamente. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, relajándose en los brazos de otro, hasta que ella recordó el altercado del que había visto entre Edward y esa mujer. No quería ponerlo de malas, pero necesitaba saber, por lo que se removió, girándose un poco para verlo a la cara. Le pasó las manos mojadas por la barbillas, gesto con el que él sonrió.

― ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? ―le dijo él, pasando sus manos por los brazos mojados y desnudos de su chica.

―Sabes que sí… ―susurró Bella ―Me preocupé mucho por lo que vi esta mañana.

Él suspiró y torció su boca, deseando que ella nunca viera ese encuentro indeseado entre Sue y él.

―Se trata de Sue, creo que te hablé con ella alguna vez.

―La tía con la que viviste.

―Así es. Es de las personas que desearía olvidar o de plano nunca haber conocido. Vino aquí después de ver el reportaje en el periódico por el lanzamiento del libro.

― ¿Y a qué vino? No creo que a felicitarte…

―Ella ha sido siempre una garrapata que vive a expensa de los demás. Cuando me fui de casa, se quedó sin nadie que se preocupara de mantener las cosas en orden allí, comida en la alacena, o pagar las cuentas. Lo que recibe de no sé dónde, lo malgasta en vicios, por lo que el dinero se le va rápido de las manos.

―Entiendo… pobre mujer…

― ¿Qué tiene de pobre? No sientas lástima por ella. Nos hizo suficiente daño a mi hermano y a mí…

―Comprendo eso, pero no dejo de sentir pena por alguien que podría estar disfrutando de una buena vida. Se ve que aún es joven, y podría disfrutar de llevar una buena relación con ustedes, pero no lo hace. Debe estar llena de rencor u odio, y eso la hará terminar mal en la vida. Seguro más de alguien quiso ayudarla de buena forma, pero al parecer ella desestimó esa ayuda, ¿acaso no estuvo casada o algo?

―Sí que lo estuvo. Ese hombre era un santo, hasta que se hartó de ella y se esfumó. Nunca más supe de él.

― ¿Ves? Podría tener a un buen hombre a su lado… creo que es esa gente por la que debemos sentir pena. Seguro llegará un momento que se arrepentirá de todo, cuando sea demasiado tarde…

Edward no quiso replicar nada. Bella no conocía la naturaleza de Sue, por eso hablaba con pena por esa mujer que no se merecía la compasión de nadie, no cuando ella, en su corazón, anidaba más que maldad.

―Bueno, dejemos de hablar de ella, ¿vale? Necesitamos relajarnos

―Sí… ―admitió ella, suspirando, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el estado de calma que la rodeaba allí, bajo el agua tibia y cargada de aromas relajantes, rodeada por los brazos de Edward, que era su mejor aliciente para su estado de armonía ideal.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sin moverse, hasta que Edward tuvo que hacerlo pues su chica estaba quedándose dormida. Le besó la mejilla y la removió, animándola a salir, cosa que ella hizo en medio de protestas. Se envolvió en una toalla casi en estado de inconsciencia y se dirigió hasta el dormitorio donde sobre la cama se dejó caer así tal cual, encontrándola Edward de esa forma cuando la alcanzó en el dormitorio. Abrió las colchas y la metió bajo estas después de haberle quitado la toalla. Besó su frente, apagó la luz de la lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche y después de vestirse con una simple camiseta y pantalones de chándal, se dirigió a trabajar un poco hasta la sala.

Esa misma noche, Garrett había hecho su trabajo y se había sentado frente a su ordenador, en donde googleó el nombre de Jacob Black, apareciéndole como primera opción de búsqueda varias entradas con el nombre de la filial empresarial de la cual era dueña la familia Black. Optó por revisar las fotografías y cerciorarse que el hombre a quien vio ese día era el mismo de su búsqueda en internet, sorprendiéndose de que este joven empresario a sus tiernos 25 años, ya se perfilara, según la internet, como el sucesor natural al mando de la compañía Black, cuando el patriarca de la familia, Ephraim, se decidiera a renunciar.

En las fotografías aparecía codeándose con empresarios nacionales importantes, cerrando tratos o gestionando acuerdos. Garrett, sin dar paso a sorprenderse tanto, siguió mirando fotos, interesado de saber con qué tipo de gente se regodeaba este joven de clase social acomodada, que por alguna razón estaba dándole dinero a Sue. Pero más que ese trato con empresarios, a Garrett le interesaban las fotografías informales que rondaban por las redes sociales que seguro le serían de gran ayuda. En estas, Jacob se veía en clubes nocturnos con un grupo de amigos que hacían notar el ambiente de celebración. Hombres y mujeres, sobre todo mujeres que lo miraban como si fuera un adonis apetecible. Estrechó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que habían dos chicas que se repetían constantemente en las fotografías colgadas al brazo del joven, como tratando de llamar su atención, las que decidió guardar, pues seguro más de alguna lo ayudaría.

A continuación, abrió su bandeja de correo electrónico y le envió a Edward la información que había recolectado esa provechosa tarde, contándole que había sido testigo de un encuentro que podría acercarlos a la verdad. Le contó sobre el encuentro poco amable entre ambos, y del dinero que él finalmente le dio a la mujer, seguro para que ésta le dejara en paz. Adjuntó el nombre por si al joven estudiante de literatura le parecía familiar, además de una de las fotografías que guardó, donde aparecía con un grupo de empresarios.

Edward, que a esas horas de la noche estaba trabajando precisamente en su ordenador, vio la alerta de un mensaje de correo entrante, abriéndolo enseguida cuando supo que se trataba a de Garrett. Apuñó la mano cuando leyó que ese tal Jacob Black estaba dándole dinero a Sue, mirando Edward fijamente el rostro de la fotografía que Garrett marcó como el susodicho, preguntándose qué demonios tenía que ver un hombre como él con Sue, y por qué estaba dándole dinero. Entonces supo que estaba cerca… algo en su pecho le gritó que era el camino para encontrar a él o los culpables de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Debería hablar con Michael y con el abogado que éste contrató? ¿O debía hacerse asesorar por otro de su confianza? Cerró la aplicación de correo y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a la ventana a mirar las luces de la ciudad. Afirmó la frente contra el vidrio e inspiró profundo, preguntándose qué sería de él de ahora en adelante, cuando supiera la verdad. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer? ¿Justicia por sus manos si es que las cosas no salían como esperaba? Había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde la muerte de Jamie y eso podría ser perjudicial para el caso, que estaba a portas de cerrarse por falta de pruebas.

―Al menos estamos cerca, James. Al menos sabes que no me he quedado de brazos cruzados… ―susurró mirando las lucecitas amarillas de la luminaria, inspirando profundo a la vez que sonaba de fondo Pat Metheny Group, uno de los grupos favoritos de su hermano, y que él adoptó como favorito suyo para evocar a James. Las suaves notas del piano de _Letter from home_ le llegaban al alma y le recordaban la sonrisa de su hermano, recuerdos que parecían llegar en ese momento a su mente, para alentarlo y confirmarle que sabía lo que estaba haciendo por él, por su descanso y por su propia paz.

Todo transcurrió tranquilo los días posteriores. No hubo otras informaciones de importancia por parte de Garrett, el que seguía al pendiente de los pasos de la mujer, la que obviamente estaba disfrutando de un momento de gloria económica que ostentaba en el pueblo. Edward en tanto, siguió envuelto en sus estudios y en la escritura de su novela, entusiasmado, luego de recibir muy buena crítica por los poemas suyos que fueros publicados hacia poco tiempo. La editorial estaba feliz con los jóvenes escritores que había descubierto y ya anunciaba la siguiente sorpresa que tenía que ver con la publicación de la novela en la que el joven trabajaba.

Bella en tanto, dividía su tiempo ente la universidad y su nueva vida en convivencia con Edward, la que cada día disfrutaba más. Y pese a que no pasaban todo el día juntos, trataban de gozar con la cotidianidad con él y el pequeño Jamie, que crecía día a día con rapidez. Fuera de eso, pasaba tiempo con Charlie, el que seguía como cada día, sentado en la puerta de la biblioteca central, conviviendo con los jóvenes que pasaban por ahí. Por eso fue extraño no encontrarlo en su lugar de siempre, percatándose Bella de esto, saltándose su primera clase de la mañana para visitarlo y encontrarlo postrado en cama con alta temperatura, por culpa de un fuerte resfrío.

―Ayer cuando te dejamos con Edward, estabas bien… ―comentó Bella, cubriéndolo con la ropa de cama y tocando su frente caliente.

―Ayer me sentía bien… ―respondió quejumbroso. Bella soltó un gruñido de frustración, tocando su frente.

―Ya basta de estar sentado todo el día en la escalinata de la biblioteca.

―Aun hace calor. Y cuando llueve me guarezco bajo el alero de la entrada.

―Tus defensas deben estar muy bajas. Llamaré a un doctor

―No es necesario, Bella ―trató de incorporarse para evitar esa llamada, pero Bella ni caso.

―Sí lo es.

No logró dar con ninguno sino hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando tuvo que recurrir a Carlisle para que la ayudara. El médico amigo del profesor de literatura lo examinó y recomendó internar a Charlie para que no se deshidratara, negándose él a hacer caso de ello.

―La única forma que me meterán a un hospital, será inconsciente... o muerto… ―respondió Charlie de mal humor, mirándolo Bella con un gesto reprobatorio.

―No digas esas cosas, Charlie…

―Habrá que mantenerlo vigilado y procurar que tome mucho líquido, además de estos medicamentos que voy a recetarle ―dijo el médico, arrancando la hoja de su talonario de recetas, para entregárselo a Bella.

Antes de salir a la farmacia, dejó bien arropado a Charlie, y corrió hasta la farmacia más cercana, esto a varias cuadras del lugar donde el hombre vivía. Con todo lo que había ocurrido y su preocupación por Charlie, había olvidado por completo llamarle a Edward, además que su teléfono se había descargado completamente, apagándosele a eso del mediodía. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Edward, pensó mientras caminaba a paso raudo hacia la farmacia. Ya más tarde intentaría comunicarse con él.

Finalmente y al llegar a la farmacia, se acercó hasta el mesón de atención, entregándole a la dependienta la receta que el doctor le dio. Cuando la mujer se alejó para buscar el medicamente, un escalofrío inquietante recorrió su espina dorsal, girándose por instinto, deseando no haberlo hecho cuando vio frente a ella a un hombre alto y moreno, con sonrisa de suficiencia. Sus músculos se tensaron y su primera reacción fue a dar un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el mueble, botando algunos productos de cosmética que había sobre éste.

―Siempre te encuentro en los lugares menos indicados… parece que estamos destinados a converger nuestros caminos.

―Déjame... déjame en paz…

―Señorita ―la llamó entonces la dependienta, que había regresado con las cajas de remedio que ella le había solicitado. Se giró, tratando de calmarse, concentrándose en las indicaciones que ella le daba y que escribía con lápiz de tinta azul sobre cada caja. ―El tratamiento de los medicamentos dura ocho días. Procure que el enfermo se alimente bien, que no ingiera los remedios con el estómago vacío.

―Así lo haré ―respondió, sacando de la cartera de su pantalón de jeans un billete con el que pagó su compra. Estaba ansiosa por salir de allí para ver a Charlie y para deshacerse de la presencia de Jacob, que según lo sintió, seguía detrás de ella.

Cuando terminó de pagar y recibió su compra, caminó rápido hacia la salida, con la cabeza gacha, evitando encontrarse con Jacob. Esperaba que él se quedara adentro, comprando lo que sea que lo haya llevado hasta allí. No tuvo tan buena suerte, pues el muchacho no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de dialogar con ella, después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

La tomó por el codo y la hizo detenerse, justo bajo el farol de luz que alumbraba las afueras de la farmacia. Ella agitó su mano y se soltó, dando un paso atrás, no siendo eso suficiente para Jacob, quien volvió a tomarla por el brazo, esta vez con más presión.

―No te vayas sin antes decirme qué tal te ha ido en la vida.

―Me ha ido bien. Ahora que lo sabes, déjame en paz…

―Un momentito… no puedes irte así. ¿Adivina a qué he venido? ―acercó su labio al oído de la chica y con voz lasciva susurró ―condones. ¿Te acuerdas de todos los que ocupaba cuando estábamos juntos?

― ¡Suéltame, Jacob! ¡No estoy para tus estupideces!

Él, a quien le parecía gracioso ese arranque de rabia de la chica, y que por cierto disfrutaba, había estado encantado de encontrársela por casualidad, deseando que ese encuentro se gestara ya hace bastante tiempo. Tanto, que no deseaba dejarla marchar, hasta que ella accediera a recordar viejos tiempos con él, sin compromisos por supuesto. Él era un hombre ocupado que no tenía tiempo para relaciones sentimentales. Aun así, añoraba saber qué había sido de la vida de esa chica, a la que contantemente llamaba por teléfono y la que se negaba a responderle, como claro mensaje de que ya no lo quería en su vida, mensaje que él no tomaba en cuenta.

Estaban en eso, él con su intención de retenerla por un poco más de tiempo en tanto ella trataba de soltarse e irse de una buena vez, cuando a lo lejos un hombre que acababa de bajarse de su coche se percató de la escena. Estrechó su mirada y se concentró en la figura femenina envuelta en el dialogo, al que él conocía muy bien. Cerró la puerta del coche con un golpe seco y se acercó rápido hacia ellos, parándose frente al tipo, detrás de Bella.

―Buenas noches ―saludó. Bella cerró los ojos y vio a Jacob elevar el mentón y desafiar con la mirada al hombre que había llegado a "rescatarla", si es que se podía decir así.

Aprovechó ella de apartarse de Jacob y girarse hacia el recién llegado, el que no le apartaba los ojos de encima a Michael.

― ¿Te conozco? ―le preguntó el moreno empresario con tono de fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

―Ejem… hola Michael.

― ¿Estás bien, Bella? ―preguntó el hermano de Edward, aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jacob, que no se vio amedrentado por la figura atemorizante que Michael, el amigo de Bella, impostaba.

―Sí, solo voy apurada...

―Vamos, yo te llevo ―le dijo, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a la chica, girándose hacia su vehículo, no sin antes darle la última mirada de advertencia a Jacob, que se quedó ahí bajo la farola, sin que se le concediera el tiempo de despedirse de su querida Bella.

Ella, en otras circunstancias, no hubiese aceptado el aventón de Michael, pero la presencia de Jacob la descompuso tanto que seguro demoraría el doble de tiempo en llegar a casa de Charlie por sus propios medios.

― ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo, Bella?

―Un viejo conocido ―respondió secamente. Pero Michael insistió en saber.

― ¿Fue tu amante? Y no lo digo para molestarte, lo digo por la forma en que te miraba, ¿qué quería?

―Molestarme. Eso quería ―respondió cruzada de brazos, mirando por la ventana. No se sentía aliviada de que Michael hubiera llegado. Ella podría habérselas arreglado sola con Jacob, ahora tenía que soportar la presencia de ese hombre que tanta incomodidad y rechazo le causaba.

― ¿Y por qué demonios estabas sola allí a estas horas de la noche? ¿Dónde está Edward?

 _"Dios, Edward…"_ pensó ella, imaginándose a su novio, desesperado por no saber dónde estaba a esas horas.

―Tuve un problema con Charlie, y me quedé con él todo el día. No he podido llamar a Edward porque mi teléfono se descargó completamente y se apagó.

―Vaya… y para colmo te encuentras conmigo. Ojalá no tengas problemas con él…

―Seguro está echando fuego por la boca, pero tendrá que entenderme.

―Si no lo hace, es porque es un niño tonto ―comentó, torciendo su boca, mirando de reojo a Bella, quien se giró hacia él con rostro enojado.

―Basta Michael. Mira, te agradezco que hayas llegado cuando Jacob estaba molestándome, y te agradezco además que me traigas a casa de Charlie, pero eso no te da derecho de hablar mal de Edward.

―No estaba hablando mal de él, fue solo un comentario.

―Pues omite esos comentarios. Aquí puedes detenerte

―Un momento, Bella ―dijo él, deteniéndola por el brazo, de la misma forma que Jacob lo hizo hace un momento atrás. ―No voy a entrometerme en tu relación con mi hermano, pero quiero que sepas que no soy una mala persona y que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, ¿está bien?

―Gracias Michael ―se soltó del agarre de Michael y se bajó del coche, corriendo hacia el interior de una casa vieja por una pequeña puerta lateral.

Entonces Michael se quedó pensando en el hombre que con tanta propiedad impedía que Bella siguiera su camino. Le molestó la forma en cómo la miraba y se preguntó si su hermano sabía de la existencia de ese tipo, que aunque Bella no se lo confirmara, él podía intuir que se trataba de un viejo amante… de esos que no se conforman con pasar la página. De alguna manera lo entendía, pues si Bella hubiese sido suya en un momento de su vida, nunca la hubiera dejado ir.

Se pasó el dedo por la barbilla y peinó su cabello rubio hacia atrás antes de poner en marcha el coche hacia su departamento, donde pensaría en sus pasos a seguir respecto a Bella y ese tipo, a quien seguro usaría para su objetivo final: quedarse con Bella.

Y como bien adivinó Bella hace unos momentos, mientras hablaba con Michael, Edward estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. Estuvo en clases desde las diez de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, luego de lo cual, tuvo que reunirse con el editor de su novela a dirimir algunos asuntos respecto a sus escritos, antes de regresar al apartamento donde encontró Tanya, Irina y Alec con Jamie. La rubia ex pareja de Edward se acercó apenas él cruzó la puerta de entrada para recibirlo, sonriéndole con ternura.

―Alec me dejó entrar. Tú no contestabas el teléfono…

―Estaba en clases ―explicó simplemente. Saludó a Tanya y luego a Alec, antes de levantar a su hijo en brazos y besar su mejilla ― ¿Dónde está Bella?

―No ha llegado. Hemos tratado de llamarle, pero su teléfono suena apagado.

―No puede ser…―susurró, más preocupado que extrañado. Bella ni siquiera cuando estaba ensayando apagaba su teléfono.

―Amigo, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Irina nos encontró en la guardería, cuando pasamos a saludar a Rosalie por su cumpleaños. Espero no te molestara que la hubiese dejado venir y abrir con la llave que me diste

―No, no hay problema, no te preocupes.

―Estaré en una cena con mis padres. Más tarde puedes llamarme si algo se ofrece.

―Te lo agradezco. Saludos a tus padres.

Alec se despidió con un saludo militar, moviendo su mano desde su frente, causándole gracia al niño, que intentó imitar el gesto del amigo de su padre.

― ¿Lo pasaste bien en la guardería? ¿Ya comiste? ―le preguntó Edward a su hijo, encaminándose hacia la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador desde donde sacó un yogurt, el que prácticamente se engulló. Irina lo siguió, disfrutando el hecho que Bella no se encontrara en casa, pues ella aprovecharía el momento de pasar tiempo con _sus_ hombres.

―Ejem… ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? ―le preguntó con voz melosa, a lo que él negó de inmediato.

―No. Trataré de comunicarme con Bella y la esperaré para cenar. ¿Puedes tener al niño mientras intento hablar con ella?

―Por supuesto ―dijo Irina, tomando a su hijo entre los brazos, quien indicó con su dedo índice el tacho de yogurt vacío que Edward había tirado al bote de basura.

Y mientras Irina sacaba uno para su hijo, Edward se apartó hasta su dormitorio, donde intentó comunicarse con Bella, escuchando el mensaje de la grabadora que indicaba que ese teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Frustrado o esperando que se le hiciera un milagro y ella finalmente contestara, cuestión que no ocurrió. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tuvo la intención de ir a buscarla a la universidad, pero a esas horas de la noche no podía llevarse al niño, ¿debería dejarlo con Irina?

―Quizás esté con Charlie ―murmuró, buscando el número del hombre en sus contactos del teléfono. No se ilusionó mucho, pues si había alguien menos interesado en cargar un teléfono móvil era Charlie, quien rara vez contestaba, incluso aunque Bella se lo pidiera.

Lanzó una maldición cuando no consiguió respuesta en el número de Charlie, mirando la hora y decidiendo qué era lo que debía hacer.

―Quizás la batería de su teléfono se agotó. ―apuntó Irina.

―Es lo más probable… pero ya es tarde, ella tendría que estar aquí.

― ¿Saldrás a buscarla? ―preguntó la rubia, mordisqueándose el labio.

―Uhm… no… no lo sé… son más de las nueve, ella tendría que estar aquí pronto…

―Si es que no le pasó algo…

Edward la miró, compungido. Había barajado opciones sobre el retraso de Bella, pero no había pensado en que podría haberle pasado algo. Se la imaginó tendida en la camilla de un hospital y el estómago se le estrujó con dolor. ¿Y si lo que decía Irina era cierto? ¿Tendría que salir a buscarla?

―No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, quizás me necesita y…

Entonces se oyó el sonido de la puerta de entrada, dejando Edward a Irina con Jamie en el dormitorio donde ella llegó sin ser invitada. No le importaba, estaba tan preocupado por Bella y en ese instante tan aliviado, que pasó por alto el detalle.

Se fue directo hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba por los hombros y hundía su rostro en su cuello.

―Estaba preocupado… estaba imaginándome lo peor.

―No he ido a clases, he estado todo el día con Charlie.

―No me digas… qué ocurrió ―quiso saber, apartándose de ella y tomando su rostro claramente agotado en sus manos.

―Fiebre. Tuve que llamar a un doctor y luego cuidarlo, ir a comprarle remedios a la farmacia.

― ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

―Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería. Pero ahora me llevo el cargador y…

― ¿Te llevas?

―Edward, debo ir con Charlie y cuidarlo, ¿lo entiendes verdad? ―le dio un beso en los labios y caminó hasta el dormitorio donde se encontró con Irina, quien venía saliendo de allí.

Apretó los dientes y decidió no discutir acerca del por qué ella venia saliendo de allí. Sonrió cuando Jamie exclamó claramente su nombre y le tendió los bracitos para que la novia de su papá lo cargara en brazos. Ella miró a Irina y le dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente, mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos.

―Qué tal, príncipe, ¿me has extrañado? ―preguntó al niño, que le mostró el saludo militar que había aprendido de Alec. Irina, molesta por la familiaridad que su hijo había desarrollado con Bella, se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

―Edward ha estado preocupado por ti.

―Hola, Irina ―le respondió Bella a la rubia, pasando por alto su reprensión sutil, entrando al dormitorio con el niño afirmado de sus caderas, acercándose al closet desde donde sacó un bolso dentro del cual metió un par de prendas de ropa, además de su cargador.

― ¿Y ya te vas? ―preguntó Irina insistente, que siguió a Bella hasta el dormitorio de la pareja, afirmándose en el quicio de la puerta, mientras ella miraba a Jamie, quien parecía estarle contando con mucho entusiasmo sobre su día en la guardería. Apareció Edward detrás de Irina, pasando por su lado, aprovechando la rubia de comentarle: ― ¿Ves, Edward? Podríamos haber cenado. Bella va de salida, seguro no le da tiempo de comer con nosotros. ¿Te apetece algo en especial que pueda cocinar?

―Lo que me apetece, en realidad, es que me dejes a solas con Bella. ―dijo Edward, tomando al niño y pasándoselo a su madre. ―Enseguida estamos con ustedes.

―Bueno… ―dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisita que poco tenía que ver con el momento de tensión que se estaba cerniéndose sobre la pareja.

― ¿De verdad te vas? ―preguntó él, acercándosele a Bella mientras ella metía un poco de ropa al bolso. Suspiró y lo miró, torciendo su rostro sin el afán de causar un altercado con Edward.

―Oye, supuse que me entenderías. No voy a pasar la noche con un hombre cualquiera o en una fiesta, voy a cuidar a Charlie.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y frunció su boca.

―Hubiera agradecido que me llamaras, ¿estuvo tu teléfono todo el día sin batería?

―De verdad, no quiero discutir, pero lo siento. Estaba muy preocupada por él…

―No me gusta que me hagas a un lado, Bella. ―soltó de repente sin dejar que ella le explicara lo mucho que se había preocupado por Charlie ese día. Bufó molesta, cerrando la cremallera del bolso.

― ¡Edward, por favor! Ha sido un día complicado, no quiero pelear contigo, no estoy de ánimos para eso ―apuntó con tono molesto, dirigiéndose al baño desde donde sacó algunos artículos de aseo que necesitaría. El joven en tanto, seguía molesto o más bien enfurruñado, susurrando su enfado

―Ya veo.

Bella volvió a abrir el cierre del bolso y metió las cosas que sacó del baño, mirando a su novio molesto, lanzando una ironía respecto a la invitada que parecía estar feliz de que ella se marchara.

―Pero al menos ya tienes compañía para la cena. Se mueve como si fuera la dueña de casa, incluso tiene acceso libre a este lugar, que se supone es privado y nuestro.

― ¿De verdad vas a responder con sarcasmos? Al menos ella estaba…

―Es suficiente ―dijo Bella finalmente, dando por terminada la discusión.

Se puso el bolso en el hombro y sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada al molesto joven escritor, salió del dormitorio. Poco después se oyó el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos y demoró menos de un segundo en atravesar camino hacia la puerta principal para salir tras de ella, encontrándola frente al elevador, el que acababa de abrirse para ella.

― ¡Un momento! ―exclamó, parándose en las puertas del elevador. Ella suspiró cansada, sujetando las correas de su bolso.

―Qué, Edward.

―No puedes irte así. Además, es tarde y es peligroso allá afuera.

―Pues estoy apurada y puedo tomar un taxi o correr…

― ¡Que me lleve el diablo si dejo que te vayas por tu propia cuenta! ―exclamó a punto de perder la compostura, reaccionando a tiempo para no hacerlo ―Digo… que yo te llevo, por supuesto.

― ¿Y vas a dejar a Irina sola en el apartamento? ―golpeando uno de sus pies sobre el piso de linóleo del elevador mientras esperaba a que él se decidiera, el que se alzó de hombros, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su jeans.

―Será solo lo que demoro en ir a dejarte y ver cómo está Charlie.

―Como quieras.

―Dame un segundo ―le dijo, jalándola hacia afuera del ascensor.

Trotó hasta el apartamento, agarró las llaves de su carro, besó la cabeza de Jamie y le pidió a Irina que lo cuidara en lo que él regresara. No tomó en cuenta el rostro ilusionado de la rubia, quien pensaba quedarse a pernoctar allí esa noche, lo que sería perfecto, sabiendo que Edward estaría solo.

Regresó junto a Bella, quien se había puesta en el espacio de las puertas del elevador para que este no se cerrara y no tuviera que esperar otro a que llegara. Se metió junto a Edward al cubículo, pulsó el piso menos unos y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su cascarrabias novio, que ocupó el tiempo que demoraron en descender, para besarla e inhalar el aroma de su cabello.

―Fue un día agotador también para mí. ―le explicó después de haber salido del elevador, de camino al coche ―Esperaba encontrarte en casa cuando regresara, y me asusté cuando Alec me dijo que tu teléfono estaba apagado… no sabes todas las ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de ir a pasearme por los hospitales…

―Dios, Edward… ―murmuró Bella, rodando los ojos a la vez que se subían al coche.

―Llamé a Charlie, por supuesto, y no contestó, ¿cómo querías que me pusiera? ―siguió explicándose él, a lo que su chica suspiró, extendiendo una mano hacia él, acariciándole la barbilla cubierta con su barba.

―Edward, de verdad lo siento, pero me puse muy nerviosa. No podía dejar a Charlie solo, no sabes lo odioso que puede ser cuando se enferma. Tuve que llamar a un médico que estuvo a punto de mandarlo a hospitalizar. Después tuve que correr hasta la farmacia a comprar sus remedios, ver que se los tomara y correr hasta aquí por mis cosas. Pensé que entenderías…

Edward tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente, apretándola a continuación.

―Entiendo, y perdona mi reacción, pero… me pone ansioso no tenerte cerca, es todo.

―Vale, te perdono.

― ¿No estaría mejor Charlie con nosotros aquí? ¿Crees que pueda convencerlo?

―Sacarlo del lugar que él considera su casa y para colmo enfermo es algo que me parece casi imposible. Además, si es viral, podría contagiar a Jamie.

Edward asintió saliendo del estacionamiento rumbo a casa de Charlie, donde llegaron al cabo de diez minutos, encontrándolo sentado en la cama, como si estuviera pensando en levantarse.

― ¡Qué crees que haces, Charlie! ―exclamó ella, acercándosele para volver a empujarlo de regreso bajo las colchas.

― ¡No me gusta estar en cama!

―Amigo ―le dijo Edward, acercándose hasta el hombre enfermo, y sentándose junto a él al filo de la cama ―es esto o irse a pasar una temporada al hospital, ¿qué prefieres?

Charlie murmuró su descontento y se tapó con la sábana gris hasta la barbilla, mientras Edward lo animaba diciéndole que al día siguiente traería una porción extra grande de croquetas de pollo y papas fritas para él, además de un libro de poemas que seguro él disfrutaría. Eso al menos logró provocar que el hombre enfermo esbozara una sonrisita.

Se quedó Edward con ellos en tanto Bella preparaba un caldo sustancioso para Charlie, aprovechando Edward de arreglar la antena del televisor para que viera un buen programa en lo que se quedaba dormido.

Cuando se sentó a comer, Edward vio la hora y pensó que era mejor despedirse de ellos. Odiaba dejar sola a Bella en esa casa, no porque no confiara en Charlie, sino porque simplemente no gustaba de dormir lejos de ellas.

―Mañana traeré desayuno para él y para ti, y si necesitas algo de la farmacia o lo que sea, te comunicas conmigo ―le dijo a Bella en la puerta de la habitación, tomándola por los hombros, con su cara muy cerca de la de ella ―Lo que me recuerda que debes conectar ese aparato. Voy a llamarte más tarde.

―Lo haré, lo haré ―prometió ella, empinándose sobre la punta de sus pies, rodeándolo por los hombros para darle un beso de despedida, no sin antes susurrarle lo mucho que lo extrañaría esa noche y cuánto lo amaba.

Más tranquilo y conforme de no haber hecho un gran problema de ese altercado con Bella, la dejó a solas con el hombre que se suponía era su padre. Ella se quedó afirmada sobre la puerta, mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose cuánto se molestaría Edward cuando supiera que había pasado de contarle sobre su doble encuentro en la farmacia, primero con Jacob y luego con Michael.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose hasta el dormitorio, donde se ubicó en la pequeña cama de una plaza que había hecho junto a la de Charlie, gracias a un sofá viejo que había ahí, paseando por los canales para ver algo en la televisión, mientras Charlie acababa de cenar.

Edward en tanto, regresó al apartamento, decidido a despachar a Irina de allí para meterse él a la cama y dormir, cuando se encontró con una sorpresa que lo confundió, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sentado en el sillón de la sala se encontró a Michael, conversando animadamente con Irina, la que parecía dueña de casa.

― ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ―le dijo, corriendo hasta él, tomándolo por el brazo ―Mira quien vino a visitarte.

―Qué tal Edward.

― ¿No es muy tarde para visitas? ―preguntó Edward a su hermano en tanto se soltaba del agarre de Irina, la que no dejaba de sonreír y mirar a los hermanos, alternadamente.

―No lo creo. No me habías contado que esta chica tan linda era la madre de Jamie. Creo que no nos presentaste nunca…

―De verdad, Michael, no es por ser descortés, pero estoy cansado y ya es tarde. ―dijo Edward, pasándose las manos por el cabello. No estaba para presentaciones de cortesía, mucho menos para visitas. De cualquier modo, Michael no se movió de su lugar.

―Mi vista es corta. Necesito hablar contigo.

―Está bien ―respondió Edward, mirando ahora a Irina ―Ya es tarde, Irina, es mejor que te vayas. Además, lo que tengo que conversar con Michael es privado.

―Uhm… pero yo pensé… pensé que querrías que me quedara esta noche…

― ¿Y por qué pensante eso? Yo estaré aquí, por supuesto, puedo encargarme de mi hijo, así que no te preocupes. Vete ya, por favor.

―Está bien…

Irina se puso su chaquetita de lino y colgó su cartera azul al hombro antes de despedirse de Michael y de Edward, diciéndole a este último que llamaría al día siguiente para coordinar una salida. Edward apenas asintió y esperó que se fuera, para sentarse frente a Michael, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

― ¿Mucho trabajo, mucho estudio?

―Ambos. ―respondió suspirando. ―El segundo año exige más, fuera del trabajo con la editorial y con la revista de la facultad…

―Además de Jamie... y Bella… por cierto, ¿dónde está? ―preguntó Michael, mirando hacia los pasillos que seguro daban a los dormitorios, pese a que él sabía que Bella no estaba allí.

Edward hizo un gesto de hostilidad y se enfrentó a su hermano, con un tono de voz que daba a entender sus pocas ganas de dialogar, mucho menos de responder sus preguntas.

― ¿Qué sucede, Michael? De verdad estoy cansado

― ¿Puedo saber quién es el hombre con quien la vi hace unas horas en la farmacia?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

― ¿Un hombre? ―reiteró, tratando de no sonar alterado frente a su hermano ―Algún conocido, no sé, no me comentó nada…

―Intuí que te escondería la información ―dijo Michael, soltando una risita que a Edward lo enervó. Se hizo hacia adelante, demandando que le dijera a qué demonios venía todo eso.

―A qué te refieres.

Michael lo miró y le respondió, mientras jugueteaba con una pelusa imaginaria sobre su pantalón de tela negro.

―Un hombre sin importancia para ella no hubiese provocado lo que en ella provocó…

― ¡Puedes de una vez hablar claro!

―Ese tipo fue su amante, y por lo que vi, las cosas entre ambos no están terminadas, no por la forma en que él la miraba, o de la forma en que sujetaba su brazo cuando los encontré, mucho menos por la forma en la que ella reaccionó… tuve que llevarla a casa del loco ese que se sienta en la escalinata de la biblioteca. Me contó que lo estaba cuidando o algo así, ¿no te lo dijo?

― ¿Es todo? ¿Viniste para decirme eso?

―No quiero que la pasión por Bella te enceguezca, es todo. Eres mi hermano…

―Soy tú hermano, pero desearías que no lo fuera, de lo contrario estarías desplegando todo tu arsenal en mi contra para alejarme de Bella y quedarte con ella, ¿no es así? Sigues subestimándome, Michael… ahora, por favor, vete de aquí.

―Está bien, Edward, pero no me digas luego que no te lo advertí.

Cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Edward se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, cubriéndose la cara contra las manos. Michael no hubiera llegado esa noche a esas horas hasta allí para decirle una mentira. Probablemente lo que dijo, sobre Bella y el encuentro con un extraño, era cierto, pues calzaba con el hecho de que ella le dijo que había tenido que salir a la farmacia por medicamentos para Charlie. ¿Pero y el resto de la historia que Michael dibujó para él? ¿Habrá sido también una invención? De cualquier modo, ¿por qué Bella no se lo comentó?

―Cálmate, Edward, y deja que Bella mañana con más calma te diga que si lo que dijo Michael es cierto o no…

Suspirando se levantó del sofá y se dirigió con los pies prácticamente arrastrándolos hacia el dormitorio de su hijo, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Se afirmó en los barrotes de su cama y lo contempló de tal manera de empaparse de su calma, extendiendo su mano para con la punta de los dedos acariciarle el cabello. Era capaz de dejar de lado su trabajo en la revista y el compromiso con la editorial con tal de pasar más tiempo con él, pero todo cuando hacía era para asegurarle un futuro a su hijo, con quien sentía ya no pasaba el mismo tiempo que antes, cosa que le entristecía.

―Eres todo para mí, Jamie…

Ahora, la idea de dejarlo en guardería e incluso al cuidado de su madre, no era algo que lo aliviara como al principio. Gustaría de pasar todo su tiempo libre con él, enseñarle lo que las tías del parvulario le enseñaban, darle su comida, sacarlo a pasear, pero a veces, como ese día, sus compromisos y otras situaciones lo absorbían, que no alcanzaba a pasar tiempo con él, debiendo conformarse con encontrarlo dormido al final del día.

Se inclinó hacia el niño y besó su frente, susurrándole cuánto lo amaba. Lo arropó y bajó la intensidad de la luz, antes de salir del cuarto, rumbo al suyo, el que esa noche no compartiría con nadie.

Tras quitarse la ropa y dejarla tirada en el piso, como Bella odiaba que lo hiciera, se metió bajo las colchas y con sus manos bajo la cabeza, se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación en medio de la penumbra, pensando en el último diálogo con Michael, quien, si había ido hasta allí para sembrar la duda en él, le daba el crédito de haberlo conseguido, al menos un poco.

Miró hacia la mesita de noche de su lado y miró el teléfono que había dejado en ese lugar, alcanzándolo para abrir la aplicación de mensajería y enviarle uno de Bella, con un simple pero profundo " _Te amo_ " que albergaba sus profundos sentimientos por ella, y de la confianza que había depositado junto a ese gran amor. Sonrió cuando la respuesta a su mensaje no se hizo esperar mucho, enviándole ella uno que decía: " _Yo te amo más. Ahora descansa amor mío. Sueña conmigo"_

Inspiró profundo y con las letras de ese mensaje llamándolo a la calma, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, dejó a su hijo en la guardería con Rosalie, diciendo que lo iba a pasar a buscar al medio día. Ese día no tenía clases hasta la tarde y quería aprovechar con él hasta que apareciera Irina. Enseguida se fue a la cafetería y pidió bebidas calientes para llevar, pan dulce, jamón, queso, fruta, jugo natural y yogurt. Si bien Charlie estaba enfermo, era seguro que no había perdido el apetito, además Bella gustaba de desayunar contundentemente, pues afirmaba que era la comida más importante del día.

Trató de olvidarse de lo que Michael le había dicho la noche anterior, pero necesitaba sacarse eso de encima, necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara, o que se lo negara, pero que se lo dijera. Por eso, cuando llegó, agradeció que Charlie estuviese durmiendo aun, después de haber pasado una noche nada tranquila. Bella lo recibió con su cara lavada pero igualmente hermosa, su cabello tomado en una moña desordenada al tope de la cabeza y aun vestida con su ropa de dormir, abrazándolo por los hombros y besándolo profundamente, indicándole lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Preguntó por Jamie, contándole Edward que tendrían que comprarle un disfraz, pues uno de sus compañeros celebraría su cumpleaños con una fiesta de disfraces.

―Ejem… ¿Irina se quedó hasta muy tarde? ―preguntó ella, como si nada, mientras ponía las compras que Edward había llevado, sobre una mesita vieja de madera.

―No. Se fue cuando yo llegué.

―Qué decepción debe haber sido para ella… ―murmuró con ironía, haciendo sonreír a Edward, que aprovechando el tono ligero de la conversa, decidió sacar a colación la visita de su hermano mayor.

―Fue Michael a verme. Cuando regresé después de salir de aquí, él estaba esperándome.

Bella cerró los ojos, y suspirando, se giró hacia él, por supuesto, pensó ella, Michael aprovecharía su encuentro en la farmacia para ir donde Edward, a quien estaba mirando en ese momento, y quien, aunque intentaba parecer calmado frente al tema, mantenía un brillo de rencor que la puso nerviosa. No quería más enfrentamientos con Edward.

―Supongo que adornó más de la cuenta el hecho que se encontró conmigo en la farmacia.

―Fue lo que yo pensé, pero me lo podrías haber contado, para que no disfrutara del hecho de darme la primicia… sobre todo cuando me dijo que te encontró con alguien más…

― ¿Qué te dijo?

Edward inspiró y se cruzó de brazos, soltando la respuesta con malestar.

―Recalcó que él pensaba, por la forma que él te miraba y por la forma que tú reaccionaste, que era una historia inconclusa. En resumen, me dio a entender que me fuera con cuidado.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo… ―murmuró ella, pensándose la mano por el rostro. Pero a Edward, más que darle importancia a las palabras mal intencionadas de Michael, deseaba saber quién rayos era y qué diablos había pasado en verdad.

― ¿Quién era él?

―Ya te lo imaginarás, ¿no? ―respondió, sin traer a colación ni siquiera su nombre ―Fue un encuentro fortuito y sin importancia para mí. Por supuesto, él no perdió tiempo e intentó molestarme. Michael apareció cuando estaba deshaciéndome de él, creo que se tomó muy a pecho su intervención de superhéroe rescatando a la damisela, o qué se yo…

―Si ese tipo sigue molestándote, tendrías que decírmelo, soy yo el que debe protegerte, no mi hermano. ¿Por qué no le dijiste anoche cuando vinimos hasta aquí?

―Habíamos discutido suficiente ya, Edward ―respondió con cansancio, volviéndose hacia su tarea de sacar las comprar para el desayuno. Deseaba dejar el tema hasta allí, pero lamentablemente, Edward no pensaba lo mismo.

― ¿Y das por hecho que el tema nos hubiera hecho discutir?

―En este momento, tu postura corporal y tu tono de voz es propia de una discusión, pese a que te estoy explicando que el encuentro con Michael como el otro encuentro, fue sin importancia para mí. ¿O vas a creer lo que sea haya dicho Michael?

―Por supuesto que no… ―apuntó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza, y relajando un poco su tono de voz y su postura ―Y tampoco quiero pelear con esto, pero sobre el tema del tipo ese que insiste en molestarte, necesito que me digas cuando intente algún acercamiento, ¿lo comprendes? Es… es mi misión, cuidarte, nada más.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, mirándolo con ternura.

―Hablas como un caballero andante.

Edward tampoco pudo evitar elevar la comisura de sus labios ante el comentario tan propio de Bella.

―Quizás lo soy.

La tomó por la cara con ambas manos y la besó, haciendo a un lado la discusión que estuvo casi a punto de suscitarse allí. Profundizó el beso cuando ella lo agarro con fuerza por los brazos, subiendo luego sus manos hasta la nuca, pegándose a su cuerpo. Era tan bueno para ambos tenerse el uno al otro, tan bueno que hacía que olvidaran todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, tanto así, que si no hubiese sido por el grito de Charlie llamando a Bella, ellos simplemente se hubieran dejado llevar contra el muro de la cocina.

Según lo que predijo el doctor y gracias a los cuidados de Bella, Charlie logró restablecerse y seguir con su habitual vida, aquella tan simple que lo hacía tan feliz, negándose a irse con Bella y Edward a su apartamento. Juró cuidarse y combatir cualquier enfermedad con las vitaminas que el matasanos le recomendó tomar.

Bella en tanto, volvió a retomar también su vida junto a Edward, a quien tuvo que abandonar durante cuatro noches en tanto Charlie se recuperaba. La noche de su regreso, su novio la recibió con una cena para dos, con velas y música romántica, donde él le recitó poemas sencillos pero profundos que habían nacido de su amor por ella, poemas que la hicieron llorar de emoción.

 _"Tu cuerpo en mis manos_

 _Es una hoguera_

 _Que flamea, refulge y arrasa_

 _Todo cuanto soy_

 _Negándome a mí mismo_

 _Haciéndome completamente tuyo_

 _Por siempre._

 _Para siempre."_

―Ese no está en el libro de poemas que me escribiste y que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños ―susurró ella, alargando su mano para acariciarle el rostro a su enamorado. Él se alzó de hombros, tomando la mano de Bella de su rostro para atraparla entre las suyas.

―No… si fuera por eso y con la cantidad de versos que me nacen pensando en ti, tendría que escribir una especie de colección, porque son muchos

― ¿Los publicarás algún día?

―No lo creo, son tuyos, y no me interesa que nadie más los lea. Solo tú.

―Solo yo. Ahora, podemos ir adentro y…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Edward la estaba tomando desde la cintura, incitándola a rodearle con las piernas por las caderas, para llevarla hasta el dormitorio, cuya puerta cerró con el talón antes de acercarse a la cama y dedicarse a los placeres que había descubierto con ella, en ella, desde el momento que la desnudaba hasta el mismo punto culmine del éxtasis.

Dibujó sobre su piel desnuda dibujos abstractos con su lengua, mordisqueó con deseo cada lunar que se interponía en su camino y apretó con sus manos tanto como pudo cuando se hundió en ella, besándola con el hambre de alguien que no se había alimentado por días.

―Dios, Edward ―murmuró ella sobre los labios de su amante, mientras se movían al unísono, muy suavemente ―Si tuviera el don de escribir, te diría tantas cosas…

―Cariño, me muestras cuánto me amas cuando danzas para mi… justo como en este momento. Es el baile más hermoso que jamás haya visto… solo para mí.

―Solo para ti… ¡Oh! ¡Dios, te amo tanto!

―Bella ―muriendo en su boca el nombre de su amada, previo a un sonido ronco que daba cuenta de su estado desesperado de excitación que jamás acabaría de describir con palabras. Los gritos roncos y los jades, las suplicas y los "te amo" inundaron el cuarto apenas iluminado, hasta que ambos acabaron, enredados en el cuerpo del otro.

La chica se levantó liviana como una pluma, luego de toda la actividad que tuvo durante la noche con su insaciable novio, que usó diversos métodos y posturas para deshacerse de la tensión acumulada en esos días. Era sábado y Edward le había dejado una nota junto al ordenador donde había estado trabajando mientras ella dormía, diciéndole que regresaría para almorzar.

Ella, sonriendo como una boba enamorada, sonrió y aprovechó de revisar sus pendientes, partiendo por los correos que había pasado de leer en los días que fue enfermera. Abriendo la aplicación de correo del ordenador de Edward, se dio cuenta que él no había cerrado su sesión, apareciendo la bandeja de entrada que ella no se pudo retener de cuchichear. La mayoría era de su editor, de algunos medios de prensa y otros, siendo uno que llamó su atención y que en el asunto decía "Jacob Black". Arrugó el entrecejo y abrió el correo, leyendo las primeras líneas:

" _Estimado Edward: he recabado información sobre Jacob Black, como acordamos…"_

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró violentamente la laptop, levantándose de la mesa directo hacia el baño. Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada, que era lo que necesitaba para calmar su rabia. Pensó que el tema con Jacob estaba zanjado, pensó que con lo que ella le había contado, no iba a ser necesario para él indagar en su vida como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el descaro de pedirle a alguien que averiguara sobre su pasado? ¿Acaso ella se puso a averiguar sobre el detalle de su vida pasada, sobre su romance con Irina, que había regresado con claras intenciones? Y sobre esto último, Bella no se refería a la maternidad. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a Edward?! ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

Salió de la ducha después de un rato, sin que el agua fría aplacara su rabia, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró para salir de allí. Necesitaba tomar aire y ojalá evitarse un encuentro con Edward. Sin ocuparse en secarse el pelo, se lo ató en una cola de caballo, agarró su teléfono el que metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y dejando sobre la mesa sus llaves, salió de la casa sin dejar nota alguna. Cuando Edward llegó al cabo de unas horas, le extrañó no encontrarla, o hallar alguna nota dándole señales de en dónde estaría.

Sentó a su hijo en su sillita con sus carros de juguetes, mientras él se ubicaba en la silla contigua a su lado, frente al desorden que había dejado en la mesa, papeles, libros, notas y su ordenador.

―Veamos donde se metió esta mujer ―le dijo a Jamie, marcándole y poniéndose el teléfono al oído.

 _― ¡Qué!_

Edward alzó sus cejas, sorprendido, ante la respuesta tan cortante y enfadada de Bella.

― ¿Cariño? Qué pasa, por qué no estás en casa…

 _―No estoy porque quería evitar encontrarme contigo, de lo contrario te hubiera roto un florero en la cabeza_

― ¿Me puedes decir qué pasa, por qué estas tan alterada?

 _― ¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté, si me doy cuenta que no confías en mí?!_

― ¿De qué demonios hablas?

 _―Hablo de lo decepcionante que fue para mí darme cuenta que me has mandado a investigar. Por curiosidad vi tu correo…_

― ¿Qué yo te he mandado a investigar? ¿De qué hablas? ―dijo, totalmente confundido, abriendo la tapa de su ordenador, la que enseguida lo llevó al correo abierto que Garrett le había enviado cuando había dado con el nombre del hombre que le estaba dando dinero a Sue. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver eso con ella?

 _―Necesito estar sola, déjame en paz_ ―Y colgó. Edward se quedó con el teléfono en el oído, sin alcanzar a protestar, mientras sus ojos divagaban por el mensaje de correo con el que Bella se había enfadado tanto.

¿Qué tenía que ver Bella con eso?


	13. Chapter 13

**Niñas, perdón por la tardanza, pero un montón de problemas me retuvieron de poder cumplirles, pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir, gracias por comentar, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Gracias Maritza Lobos, amiga del alma, por tu ayuda!**

 **Que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Abrazos a todas.**

 **Cata!**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Bella recorrió la ciudad sin rumbo, paseando por varios lugares mientras se preguntaba por qué Edward había hecho eso de mandar a investigar a ese hombre de su pasado. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado a ella directamente lo que quería saber de él?

No se sentía orgullosa de lo que ella había hecho cuando estuvo junto a Jacob, pero había logrado librarse de ese mal amor y había enderezado su camino. Ahora, todo su amor le pertenecía a Edward, quien parecía no conformarse con eso, dedicándose a escarbar por su cuenta en de su pasado. ¡Dios, estaba tan enojada!

Intentó serenarse sentada en un parque, o paseando por las calles donde la gente iba y venía, ignorando su pesar, hasta que retomó camino hasta la casa universitaria, dirigiéndose hacia las ruinas de la vieja biblioteca que había desaparecido después de un incendio. Allí se sentó bajo un viejo árbol e intentó hacer ejercicios de respiración en la soledad del lugar, todo mientras ignoraba la constante vibración de su teléfono, el que había dejado en silencio después de su charla con Edward, cuando él la había llamado, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Soltó un bufido cuando por enésima vez el teléfono anunció un mensaje entrante, divisando el nombre de Tanya, la novia de Alec, en la pantalla. Se decidió a abrir el mensaje, donde Tanya le pedía responder a su llamado, decidiendo ella a hacerlo cuando entró la llamada.

― _Dios, Bella, gracias a Dios que contestas_ ―susurró Tanya, como si estuviera llamándola a escondidas _― ¿Dónde estás?_

―Por ahí… ―respondió con desconfianza, por si Alec y Edward le habían pedido que se comunicara con ella ― ¿Y tú?

 _―En tu departamento. Edward estaba francamente desconcertado y nos contó que estaba preocupado por ti, que te habías ido molesta y él no entendía bien por qué. Ahora estoy en el baño, no quiero que ellos sepan que me he comunicado contigo, no sin que tú lo supieras antes_.

―Gracias Tanya… ―relajándose un poco, recordando enseguida el motivo de su enojo, mientras arrancaba el pasto de raíz a la vez que hablaba con la rubia enfermera ― ¡Dios, estoy tan molesta! ¿Cómo Edward puede confiar tan poco en mi? ¿Cómo manda a investigarme a mis espaldas?

 _― ¡De qué hablas, Bella! Él no haría una cosa así_

― ¡Pero lo hizo! ―protestó.

― _Mira, no creo que sea una buena idea seguir esta conversación por teléfono. Dime donde estas y conversamos, te servirá para desahogarte._

―Sería buena idea… ¡Pero no quiero que él sepa dónde estoy!

― _Vale, vale, no se lo diré. Ahora dime donde te encuentro, ¿sí?_

Cuando Bella se lo dijo, Tanya prometió reunirse con ella en máximo veinte minutos. Les diría a los chicos que había recordado un asunto urgente que debía resolver para excusar su tempestiva salida, agradeciéndole a Bella que confiara en ella. Pese a que tuvieron un mal comienzo, cuando Tanya pensó que ella era la nueva conquista de Alec, cuando los encontró en un club bailando, enseguida la rubia había rectificado, convirtiéndose en una gran aliada para ella.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped, pensando si quizás había sobre reaccionado, pero no había medido su enojo, que para ella fue como si se percatara que Edward en verdad no confiaba en ella. Cosas como esas entonces, le hacían cuestionarse si se había apresurado en comenzar a vivir con Edward después de tan poco tiempo, aunque cuando ello lo comentó, él había saltado enfurecido. Para ella, el amor que se sentían fue suficiente razón para dejar todo e iniciar su vida al lado de ese hombre, que sería trascendental de ese momento en adelante. Cuando terminó con Jacob, se había prometido mirar hacia adelante pensando en su carrera, evitando cualquier acercamiento masculino que pudiera distraerla, pero nada pudo hacer cuando se enamoró de él a través de sus escritos en la revista electrónica de literatura, la que Charlie le había animado a leer, y luego cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca… Dios, lo encontró tan atractivo, que no pudo detenerse cuando se vio acercándose a él, dando el primer paso. ¿Y cómo iba a saber ella que él también alguna vez la había visto, y lo había deslumbrado, como una vez le dijo, al verla dentro de un vagón de tren?

Sonrió, poniéndose la mano en el pecho, pues su historia de amor quizás para muchos era una historia infantil probablemente, pero para ella era la más hermosa de todas.

―Parece que estás de mejor humor…

Bella se incorporó y puso una mano como visera sobre su frente para ver a Tanya parada frente a ella, usando unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca sin mangas, que le sentaba muy bien a su cabello semi ondulado que parecía refulgir bajo la luz del sol, sintiéndose fea por lo poco arreglada que salió esa mañana.

Tanya le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, como si ambas estuvieran meditando.

― ¿Qué dijiste para escaparte? ―preguntó ella, mientras Tanya contemplaba el entorno del lugar que apenas una vez antes visitó.

―Pues que tenía cosas que hacer… ―explicó, como si fuera obvio.

― ¿Y te creyó Alec?

―No le queda de otra ―respondió con diversión, alzándose de hombros ―Ahora, dejemos a los hombres que sigan tomando caldo de cabeza y dime con lujo de detalle, qué fue lo que te puso tan furiosa.

Bella inspiró profundo y le contó el detalle de lo que había visto esa mañana en el correo de Edward. Sabía que no estaba bien meterse en lo que no era suyo, pero tuvo curiosidad, sobre todo cuando vio el nombre de su ex como asunto en uno de sus correos. Tanya alzó sus cejas, un poco asombrada, pues Alec no le había contado nada de eso, pues era seguro que ese canalla de su novio sabía en qué andaba Edward respecto a esa investigación que Bella aseguraba, Edward estaba haciendo de ese hombre, el que alguna vez había significado algo para ella.

―Lo que viví con Jacob no se compara a lo que estoy viviendo con Edward, mucho menos a mis sentimientos ―explicó mirando el pasto que estaba arrancando ―Jacob… fue una piedra en mi camino, con la que tropecé más de una vez. Me llevó a lugares oscuros y me distrajo de las cosas realmente importantes. Me vi involucrada con drogas y alcohol, entre otras cosas… cosas que no me causan orgullo.

― ¿Y Edward conoce a ese tipo? ―preguntó Tanya mirándola con extrañeza, a lo que Bella negó con la cabeza.

―No, pero sabe de la historia. No se la escondí, aunque me avergonzaba, por eso es que no entiendo qué pretende con seguir rebuscando, cuando me podría preguntar directamente a mi.

― ¿Y él, el tipo ese, ha seguido molestándote?

―Me llama y hace poco me lo encontré por casualidad, quizás eso hizo que Edward quisiera investigar quién era y por qué seguía molestándome.

―Ya veo… ¿pero no sería bueno que se lo preguntaras directamente? A Edward, me refiero, y por qué hizo lo que hizo. De cualquier modo, debes saber que ese hombre te ama y que si lo hizo fue para protegerte, quizás para saber a quién se enfrentaría en la eventualidad de que algún día él y ese hombre tuvieran un encuentro, ¿comprendes?

Soltó Bella una exclamación y golpeó el pasto con sus manos de la pura frustración.

―Lo comprendo, pero me gustaría que me hubiera preguntado a mí lo que deseaba saber. Me debe una explicación... no sabes lo feo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de lo poco que confía en mi… porque eso significó para mi ver ese correo…

Tanya se quedó en silencio un momento poniéndose en los zapatos de Bella, imaginándose cual hubiera sido su reacción de ser ella la que hubiera descubierto ese correo, y es muy probable que no hubiese sido diferente. Seguramente Alec hubiera usado de sombrero la laptop durante mucho tiempo.

―Lo siento, Bella… ―dijo finalmente, ― ¿pero no crees que ya has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo? ¿Has comido al menos?

Bella hizo una mueca y puso su mano sobre su vientre plano. Realmente, ahora que Tanya lo comentaba, sentía la ausencia de alimento.

―Compré algo rápido en la calle.

―En casa, Jamie fue el único que tuvo el privilegio de comer cuando Edward fue a buscarlo a la guardería.

―Ahora que hablas de comida… quizás me vendría bien alimentarme. Ni siquiera tomé desayuno.

― ¡Bien pues! ―dijo la rubia enfermera, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose de sus pantalanes los rastros de hierva que se habían adherido allí ―Necesitamos comida chatarra en abundancia para pasar el mal trago. Luego, iremos al departamento para que hables con Edward de una buena vez, ¿te parece?

―Seguro... ―respondió Bella, aceptando la mano de Tanya le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, caminando hacia las afueras de la universidad y encontrar un buen lugar donde vendieran comida chatarra en abundancia, que era lo que necesitaban.

En tanto, en el departamento donde los varones, incluidos Jamie, se habían quedado, apenas probaron bocado de las sobras de la comida anterior que había quedado en el refrigerador. Trataron de relajarse viendo algo de deporte en la televisión, pero Edward no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el motivo de la reacción de Bella, que la había hecho enojarse hasta el punto de irse y evitar hablar con él.

Se removía en el sofá sosteniendo una botella de agua en la mano, mientras que Jamie, ya comido, jugaba a hacer castillos con unos viejos cubos de madera donde había impresos números y letras de todos colores, haciendo luego que un auto se estrellara contra éstos, desarmándolo por completo.

― Y Tanya, ¿dónde fue?

―Uhm… le preguntaré ―respondió Alec, con sus ojos puestos en el juego, mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y le escribía un rápido mensaje a su novia para que le diera señales.

La respuesta al mensaje no se hizo esperar, a lo que Alec alzó las cejas, golpeando con el codo a su amigo, sentado a su lado.

―Dice que encontró una compañía para comer una sobredosis de carbohidratos…

― ¿Compañía, dices? ―preguntó curioso.

Sonrió cuando llegó un mensaje siguiente, aclarándole la duda.

― ¡Está con Bella!

Edward miró a su amigo con ojos muy abiertos, tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono a su amigo para hablar con Tanya, cosa que Alec le impidió.

― ¡Ey! ¡Déjame hablar con ella! ―le exclamó con urgencia, a lo que Alec simplemente cerró los ojos y negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. Se sentía como el maestro zen en toda esa situación y le causaba orgullo que su chica estuviera mediando a la paz desde el otro lado. Era mejor que Bella se calmara antes de enfrentar al confundido Edward.

―Deja que las chicas hablen, quizás es eso lo que Bella necesita. A lo mejor está en sus días, ya sabes…

Edward se lo quedó mirando y volvió a sentarse aparentemente tranquilo junto a su amigo.

―No, no lo está ―murmuró, quitándole la etiqueta adherida a la botella de agua que sostenía entre las manos. Alec torció la boca y volvió a golpear a su amigo, mirándolo con ironía.

―Aha… Bueno, quizás las actividades nocturnas contigo la dejaron frustrada y por eso se enojó…

―Muy gracioso, Alec ―gruñó Edward, recordando lo que había sido la noche anterior con Bella y lo totalmente complacida que la dejó, más de una vez. ― ¿Puedes decirle que la traiga de una vez? O mejor pregúntale dónde están para ir por ellas.

―No haré tal cosa. ―dijo, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo ―Deja que hable, seguro mi chica logró apaciguar a la tuya. Que se tomen su tiempo y que regresen cuando Bella esté preparada.

― ¿Y eso cuándo será? ―le preguntó frustrado. Entonces, recordó que él también tenía un teléfono por el cual comunicarse con Tanya, o insistir con Bella. Iba a hacer su movimiento para intentar hablar con alguna de ambas, cuando Jamie llamó su atención y la de Alec.

―Papi, baño papi…

Alec y Edward quedaron mirando al niño que se hizo notar desde su lugar de juego, y que se removía inquieto. Al parecer, las enseñanzas de las tías en la guardería y lo que el mismo Edward le había indicado, habían dado su fruto, pues era primera vez que el niño avisaba para ir al baño.

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Edward a la vez que Alec se carcajeaba por el llamado del niño, que los seguía mirando con rostro de ayuda.

―Aquí hay alguien que está a porta de dejar los pañales.

―Eso parece ―dijo Edward, levantándose rápidamente y tomando a su hijo entre los brazos para llevarlo al baño, besándole la mejilla y diciéndole lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Estaba pronto a cumplir los dos años y ese era un avance del que jamás pensó sentir tanto orgullo, como cuando dio sus primeros pasos o dijo sus primeras palabras. Significaba que su hijo estaba creciendo y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Alec en tanto, le envió un mensaje a su chica, contándole sobre el gran evento del que Edward se estaba haciendo cargo en ese momento, enviándole Tanya mensajes con corazones para el niño, a quien felicitaría personalmente.

Después que Edward regresara a la sala con el niño corriendo delante suyo, suspiró sentándose de regreso junto a su amigo.

―Te demoraste más de lo previsto…

―Sí… Jamie necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Un poco más relajado, se quedó mirando la televisión y pesando además en lo que lo había traído preocupado las últimas horas. Repasó los hechos una vez más, pensando en el correo de Garrett y el enojo de su novia. Ahora, como más calma, trataba de entrecruzar los hechos, recordando de pronto una conversación que tuvo con Bella, cuando ella le contó sobre el hombre de su pasado que a veces la llamaba, trayendo a colación su nombre: Jacob.

―Oh, por Dios… ―murmuró, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Alec lo miró extrañado por esa exclamación.

― ¿Qué?

―Estaba… estaba pensando, y recordé que una vez, cuando Bella y yo hablamos de su pasado, ella me contó sobre un chico con el que salía antes ―miró a su amigo con preocupación ―Su nombre es Jacob.

― ¿Y.…? ―preguntó el rubio prospecto de boxeador, levantando sus cejas y esperando que Edward acabara la idea.

―Garrett envió la información del tipo que le daba dinero a Sue, y asegura que su nombre es Jacob Black. Jacob… ¿comprendes?

Alec abrió ligeramente su boca y asintió, preguntándose si aquello era obra de la casualidad o del destino.

― ¿Y tú crees… tú crees que el Jacob del que Bella te habló, es este mismo Jacob del que Garrett investigó?

―No lo sé, pero por algo se puso así…

Se hizo hacia adelante, afirmando sus codos sobre las rodillas, mientras con sus manos peinaba su cabello y se rascaba la barba creciente.

―Quizás solo leyó el nombre y pensó que se trataba de su Jacob ―meditó Alec en voz alta, hallando finalmente luz a la confusión de su amigo. Pero Edward lo miró, un poco enfadado, después que hiciera ese comentario.

―No es _su_ Jacob, maldita sea… pero es lo que puede haber pasado, podría haberse confundido…

―O podemos estar hablando de la misma persona. ―apuntó Alec, barajando ambas teorías ―De ser así…

―De ser así, no sé… ―se puso de pie, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho.

Se acercó a la ventana, sin mirar efectivamente hacia el exterior, sino más bien cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente sobre el vidrio. ¿Qué pasaba si se trataba de la misma persona? ¿Qué pasaba si Bella estuvo involucrada con ese hombre, del que Edward sospechaba, y no por Bella, sino por estar involucrado con Sue?

―Pero no entiendo, el hombre del que ella me habló era un tipo que gustaba de juergas, de ir por cosas turbias, como todo tipo de drogas. Incluso por su culpa, ella estuvo en la cárcel una vez.

― ¿Estuvo en la cárcel? ¿Bella? ―preguntó Alec sin dar crédito a la información.

Se giró, afirmando ahora su espalda contra el ventanal a la vez que masajeaba su sien.

―La culpó de vender droga, o algo así…

―Mierda. ―dijo Alec, recordándose sobre el sofá. ―Entonces se trata de otro Jacob, y ella se confundió, pues éste del que nos habla Garrett es un empresario joven, con una familia de renombre detrás de él, ¿no?

―Pues sí…

― ¿Y qué harás si se trata de la misma persona? Quizás Bella pueda ayudarnos a descubrir qué demonios se trae con Sue y con sus actos de filantropía con ella.

―No voy a hacer algo así―sacudió la cabeza ―La verdad es que no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Alec y Edward se quedaron pensando, cada uno en su sitio, en silencio, distraídos de los relatos en la televisión y del ruido que Jamie había al jugar con sus bloques de madera y sus autos.

― ¿Recuerdas que Emmett y su grupo desconfiaron de Bella porque conocían a su antiguo grupo de amigos? Quizás él sí pueda ayudarnos, si es que estamos hablando del mismo hombre, por supuesto….

―Lo recuerdo… pero espero que no estemos hablando de la misma persona.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y pensó en la pregunta que, como adivino, Alec hizo a continuación en voz alta:

― ¿Cambiaría en algo lo que sientes por ella?

―No, por supuesto que no… ―respondió enseguida con un susurro. Alec afirmó con la cabeza una vez.

― ¿Y sobre lo de Emmett?

―No voy a hacer eso antes de hablar con Bella.

Otra vez el rubio afirmó y se reacomodó, mirando el televisor, aun con las teorías de ese dichoso Jacob y su eventual conexión con Bella. Edward en tanto se preguntaba qué pasaría si las conexiones resultaran reales, las conexiones entre Bella y ese Jacob, y las de éste último con la muerte de su hermano.

 _"Nada, Edward, no pasará nada porque ella ahora está contigo y se pondría de tu lado para ayudarte"_

Pasó una hora antes que Bella y Tanya regresaran. La enfermera saludó a los chicos que estaban sentados en el sofá aun con el televisor encendido, levantándose ambos al unísono, Alec saludando alegremente a su chica, acercándose a ella, mientras Edward se quedaba mirando a Bella, quien había quedado quieta en la entrada, mirando también directo a los ojos. Notaba su confusión y el rastro de su pena, y era seguro que ella podría notar en su mirada esos mismos sentimientos.

―Ejem... nosotros nos vamos, ustedes tienen que conversar ―dijo, mirando primero a Bella, luego a Edward, quienes seguían contemplándose en silencio ―Edward, ¿necesitas que nos llevemos a Jamie para que ustedes…?

―No, por supuesto que no. Gracias.

―Bien.

Ella se acercó a Bella, rompiendo la conexión visual que la tuvo anclada a la mirada del muchacho, quien a su vez estaba despidiéndose de Alec, el que prometió llamarlo esa noche, atento a lo que su amigo pudiera necesitar. Cuando el rubio pasó junto a Bella, tocó su brazo y le guiñó un ojo, que era su modo de darle apoyo a la chica que se había convertido en su amiga también.

Cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Edward suspiró y fue acercándose a ella con pisadas cautelosas, hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca de ella para tomarla por los hombros y estrecharla en su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el aroma de su cabello y de cómo el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba a medida que pasaban los minutos, durante los cuales nada se dijeron.

―No vuelvas a salir corriendo, Bella ―susurró Edward para no romper la quietud que los envolvía a ambos ―Quiero que cuando algo pase, me lo digas al instante, y no después de horas.

Edward se apartó y la miró a los ojos, tomándole el peso a lo que la había extrañado durante las horas que se ausentó.

―No tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones de pareja, pero antes no he vivido nada similar a esto, y quiero cuidarlo, y creo que eso significa también hablar cuando algo no nos parece, ¿comprendes?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero a la rabia que la había empujado a salir arrancando de allí.

―Hablas como todo un hombre maduro…

―No me subestimes por mi edad, Bella… ―dijo en tono de advertencia, fuera de toda broma.

―Y no lo hago, lo sabes ―se aferró a le por la cintura, volviendo a esconder su cara en el pecho fuerte de su novio. ―Es común que salga corriendo, siempre lo hago cuando necesito espacio, tomar distancia.

Él suspiró y acarició su cabeza con ternura, besando el tope a continuación.

―No quiero que lo hagas conmigo, o bien, si es lo que necesitas, quiero que me lo digas antes de hacerlo, quiero que me digas por qué lo necesitas, y no que lo hagas dejándome aquí…

Entonces ella volvió a apartarse para mirarlo con la dureza al recordar por qué se había alejado de esa manera.

―Me molesté mucho, Edward, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste…

―Hacer qué, Bella.

―Investigarme. ―exclamó Bella, alzando sus brazos ― ¿Quieres saber sobre Jacob? ¿Te quedaste pensando en él después que supiste que nos encontramos en la farmacia, cuando pasó lo de Charlie…?

―Detente ahí, Bella. Ven a sentarte conmigo ―la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al sofá, sentándola a su lado. Mientras habló, nunca soltó las manos de su chica ― ¿Conoces a Jacob Back?

Lo primero que quería Edward, era salir de dudas respecto a si Bella conocía a ese Jacob, o era un desafortunado alcance de nombre.

―Claro que lo conozco, te hablé de él antes…

―Vale… ―inspiró otra vez, buscando la manera de resumir sobre el motivo de su investigación sobre ese hombre. Levantó las manos de Bella hasta sus labios y las besó antes de contarle su historia ―Es cierto que estoy investigando a Jacob, pero surgió por otro motivo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

―Edward…

—Escúchame. Hasta hoy recordé que el hombre del que me hablaste se llamaba Jacob, que fue cuando aclaré el por qué de tu enojo de esta mañana. Antes de eso no supe por qué estabas tan enojada culpándome de algo que no haría.

Bella pestañeó, acomodándose más en su sitio sobre el sofá, apretando las manos que seguían unidas a las de Edward.

― ¿Y por qué entonces, estás investigándolo? ―preguntó ella en voz baja, como si la respuesta que Edward pudiera soltarle fuese una bomba que explotaría justo en su regazo.

―Se trata de él y de Sue, la mujer con la que me viste en la universidad.

―Tu tía ―apuntó ella, asintiendo Edward.

—Sí.

― ¿Y qué tiene ella que ver con Jacob?

―No lo sé, pero él le ha estado dando dinero, y eso me lleva a tener un mal presentimiento. Por eso lo estoy haciendo seguir, no puntualmente a él, sino a Sue, quien fue la que me llevó hasta él.

― ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a Sue?

―Porque me mandaría al demonio, inventaría algo y se pondría en guardia.

Bella se quedó en silencio, pensando si es que en Sue andadas con Jacob, había visto el rostro de Sue, cosa que no consiguió esclarecer. La mayoría de las veces estaban en fiestas donde sobreabundaba el alcohol y las drogas, de las que ella se había hecho consumidora, dejándola gran parte del tiempo sin conciencia total de lo que hacía. El resto de las veces estaba encerrada en el cuarto con él, dejándolo hacer con su cuerpo, aprovechándose de lo "enamorada" que se sentía de él en ese momento. Pero ciertamente, pese a no tener claridad de nada, ella sabía que una mujer de la edad de Sue no contaba entre el círculo de amigos de Jacob, no al menos los que ella conocía o recordaba.

―Ya veo... ¿quieres que te ayude a averiguar qué vinculo tiene Jacob con Sue?

―No ―respondió él, tajantemente ―Te quiero al margen. Si él sabe que le estoy investigando, podría tomar represalias en tu contra, y eso sería mi perdición, ¿comprendes?

Ella torció la boca, como si estuviera mordiéndose el deseo de rebatir que quizás ella sería una buena ayuda para sacarle información a Jacob, de manera tal que él no se enterara. Finalmente desistió de ofrecer sus servicios de investigadora privada, alzándose de hombros.

―Está bien.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y se apegó más a ella, rodeándola por la cintura, sentándola prácticamente sobre sus piernas. Besó su cuello y lo olisqueó en el proceso, como si necesitara sentir el aroma de la piel de su chica, que bien conocía.

―Quizás no tenga importancia, quizás es una estupidez, pero aun así necesito saber, y Garrett, la persona que está investigando a Sue y a Jacob, va a descubrirlo, así que no te preocupes.

La explicación la dio Edward para dejar más tranquila a Bella, dejándole ver que en realidad no tenía tanta importancia, pese a las alarmas que sonaban en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ese tal Jacob, siendo monetariamente generoso con Sue. Además, y sumado a todo eso, el hecho de que ese hombre era parte del pasado de la mujer que ahora amaba, cosa que empeoraba para él las cosas, su animadversión en contra de ese hombre.

Finalmente ella aceptó, decidiendo no meterse más allá, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro de Edward, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta en busca de su piel.

―Vale… perdona por salir corriendo sin antes dejar que me explicaras. No quiero que nos apartemos por falta de comunicación, pero sentí feo cuando vi ese correo, que lo relacioné directamente conmigo. Pensé que no confiabas en mí.

―Confío en ti, con mi vida ―declaró antes de tomar su boca en un beso profundo y anhelante, que de alguna manera daba por zanjada la discusión. Cuando se apartó de su boca, ella jadeaba mientras sus manos habían salido de debajo de su escondite bajo la camiseta, enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca que gustaba de jalar cuando lo besaba. ―Por cierto, tú y yo dejamos un desayuno pendiente.

―Pero es tarde para desayunar… ―murmuró ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, removiéndose inquieta, como si necesitara algo. Él tuerce su boca en una sonrisita seductora y la agarra por las nalgas, estrujándoselas un poco.

―Nunca es tarde, cariño ―le dice, y de un salto se levanta con ella colgando de su torso, riéndose por la sorpresa. Edward pasa por la cocina y desde la alacena saca un frasco de mermelada de durazno, su favorita, dirigiéndose a continuación hacia su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con el talón.

― ¿Tenemos tiempo para esto? ¿Jamie…?

―Jamie está en su siesta reconstructora de belleza de media tarde. Además, se lo merece, por su gran logo ―explicó, quitándose la camiseta por la cabeza después de haber dejado a Bella tendida sobre la cama. Ella, a ese ultimo comentario, arrugó el entrecejo.

― ¿Qué gran logro?

―Avisó para ir al baño. Me tuvo unos diez minutos a la espera de que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, pero finalmente lo logró.

― ¡Mi niño! ―exclamó Bella, orgullosa, con sus manos sobre su pecho, imaginándose lo tierno que debió haber sido eso, aunque gracioso al sumar a Edward a la escena, esperando que su hijo hiciera sus "trámites" en el baño.

―Olvídate de ese cretino, y enfócate en mi, cariño.

―Oblígueme, joven escritor.

Edward gruñó y comenzó por quitarle las zapatillas, lanzándolas lejos detrás de él. enseguida le siguieron los pantalones y la camiseta, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y verter un poco de mermelada sobre su torso, bajo el sujetador que aún llevaba puesto. Le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó para lamer el dulce, retorciéndose Bella de placer.

― ¿No vas a convidarme? ―le preguntó con picardía, alargando una de sus manos hasta el cabello del hombre que seguía deleitándose con su dulce favorito, mientras que la otra mano estaba sujetando fuertemente el cobertor de la cama que apenas había sido estirada.

―No. Es mi alimento favorito, no voy a compartirlo con nadie.

―Ya veo… ¡Oh, Dios! ―se retorció cuando unos de los dedos de la mano de su novio se metieron bajo sus braguitas en busca del dulce botón escondido allí. ―Edward, por favor...

―Un segundo, cariño ―con voz ronca respondió, siguiendo con su tarea de lamer allí donde había untado el cuerpo de Bella con mermelada de durazno, con verdaderos trozos de fruta, como decía el spot del producto.

―Uhm… ―gimió Bella, cuando ahora el joven sacó su mano de las bragas de su chica hasta llevarla bajo el corpiño, donde estrujó su endurecido pezón mientras capturaba su boca en un beso hambriento de ella.

La dejó en vilo cuando él se apartó, levantándose de la cama, para con toda calma quitarse la ropa que le quedaba encima: los tenis, los jeans y su ropa interior. Ella mordía su labio furiosamente mientras contemplaba el cuerpo delgado y bien formado de su hombre, anhelando pasar más que sus manos por todo ese cuerpo.

La luz del sol de media tarde que entraba por el dormitorio fue testigo de cómo él quitó con sus dientes la prenda interior que cubría el pubis de su chica, para luego ocuparse de su sujetador tan lindo de encaje blanco, dejando el frasco de mermelada casi vacío sobre la mesita de noche, antes de rodearla con sus brazos y hundirse en ella hasta tocar lo más profundo en ella.

Hicieron el amor hasta que fueron saciados momentáneamente, y se quedaron tendidos en la cama, abrazados, hasta que Jamie comenzó a hacer ruidos, avisando que ya su siesta había acabado.

― ¡Papi! ¡Baño! ―se le oyó gritar por el parlante que les dejaba oír los ruidos en el dormitorio del niño. Bella estalló en risa y Edward apresuradamente se levantó de la cama, se puso la ropa obviando la prenda interior, antes de salir descalzo por su hijo que iba a enfrentar el nuevo reto del baño, donde seguro estaría por diez o quince minutos.

**oo**

Michael pensaba que las oportunidades no hay que dejar pasarlas. Esto, a raíz del encuentro que intervino entre Bella y ese tipo, Jacob, el mismo que en ese momento estaba sentado en la barra, con una mujer prácticamente pegada a él, y a quien mantenía sujeta por la parte baja de la espalda, prácticamente casi sobre sus nalgas.

Había llegado esa noche al bar más excéntrico y exclusivo de la ciudad después de una semana de mierda en el trabajo. Necesitaba distraerse bebiendo algo, y por qué no, buscar una mujer para pasar el rato, ya que la mujer que realmente deseaba no estaba dando su brazo a torcer. Pensó él que su reencuentro con el ex novio traería consecuencia en su relación de pareja con Edward, pero al parecer, no surtió el efecto que él deseaba, debiendo reconocer que su hermano era más maduro y la relación con ella estaba mas afianzada de lo que él creía. Pero nada era imposible en esta vida, pensó, brindando en silencio con su solitaria copa de brandi, mirando a su alrededor a aquellas mujeres a quienes había llamado la atención, que fue cuando vio a Jacob.

Se levantó del taburete y caminó hasta él, interrumpiendo el flirteo que tenía con la mujer de curvas generosas, que le sonrió cuando entró en su campo de visión, no disimulando la repasada visual que le dio sin descaro.

―Supongo me recuerdas ―dijo Michael a Jacob, quien lo miraba impasiblemente, quitando su mano de la espalda baja de la rubia acompañante, para quien ya no era el centro de atención.

― ¿Tendría?

―Por supuesto. Rescaté a Bella de tus garras…

― ¿Quién es Bella, baby? ―preguntó a Jacob la rubia con voz demasiado aguda, a la vez que enredaba su dedo índice en uno de los bucles de su cabello.

El moreno y joven empresario tomó el vaso largo donde la chica estaba bebiendo, entregándose y empujándola con poca caballerosidad por el hombre, apartándola de él.

―Esfúmate, mujer. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

― ¿Me buscarás más tarde? ―preguntó la mujer, balanceándose y mordiéndose el labio, mirando a Jacob y al galán que había llegado.

―Ya veremos…

―Estaré…por ahí ―dijo, indicando a un sector hacia su espalda, segura que fuera de Jacob, su recién llegado amigo también comprendiera el mensaje, el que simplemente la miró esbozando una débil sonrisa que le provocó la ridícula escena.

―Qué quieres, por qué estás siguiéndome ―preguntó Jacob, ignorando deliberadamente con la mirada a Michael, a la vez que bebía de su vodka tónica.

Michael sonrió con diversión y se sentó junto a Jacob, de frente a la barra, de espalda al mar de gente que pululaba en el club nocturno, y que bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica.

―No eres de tanta importancia para mí, como para andarte siguiendo ―comentó acercándose a él con tal de que le oyera por sobre la música. Jacob lo miró y se alzó de cejas, con gesto de incredulidad.

― ¿De veras?

Michael hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano, desestimando el asunto, centrándose en el asunto que verdaderamente le importaba.

―Quiero saber qué te traes con Bella, es todo.

Eso capturó la atención de Jacob. No había olvidado al tipo ese que había llegado a interrumpir su reencuentro con Bella, sobre todo no había olvidado la forma como la defendió y como lo miró a él, como si quisiera matarlo.

― ¿Y por qué te importa? No eres su novio de turno.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Lo sé.

Michael dejó el vaso sobre la barra con un golpe seco y gruñó como una bestia, deseando haber hecho chocar la cabeza de ese cretino sobre la barra en vez de hacerlo con el vaso.

―Pero mi hermano si lo es, y me preocupa que la estés molestando. ―dijo, sumando a su estado el hecho de tener que reconocer que Bella no era suya, sino la novia de su hermanito. ―Por eso, si él no viene y te encara para que te mantengas alejado de ella, lo haré yo.

Jacob se quedó en silencio por unos segundos después que Michael dijera eso último, para finalmente estallar en carcajadas, como si le estuvieran contando un muy buen chiste.

―Mira, deja de meter tu nariz en los asuntos que nos son de tu incumbencia. Yo veré mi asunto con Bella…

―No te pases ―amenazó Michael.

― ¿Y a ti qué mas te da, eh? ―preguntó Jacob, sin temer al mensaje implícito en la advertencia de Michael o en su postura corporal. Lo miró, provocándolo, hasta que vio claramente por qué ese tipo actuaba así: ― ¡Por supuesto! ¡También te quieres meter en sus bragas!

―Y no tardara eso en pasar… ―gruñó, agarrándolo por la camisa ―Así que apártate del camino, si no quieres que te haga desaparecer.

Jacob le dio un empujón a Michael, quien hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese estado bien sentado sobre el taburete. Enseguida se arregló la camisa y se pasó las manos por el pelo negro, mirando a su alrededor, que nadie se hubiese percatado del pequeño altercado.

― ¿No tendrías que estar preocupado de apartar a tu hermano del camino? Yo no soy un peligro, lo juro. A veces me gusta llamarla para saludarla, quizás recordar viejos tiempos, pero fuera de eso… no estoy tan desesperado por una mujer como para andarla siguiendo, como veo te pasa a ti.

―De Edward me encargaré yo. Lo mandaré de regreso a Valle Escondido, el pueblucho de donde salió, y yo me ocuparé de cuidar a Bella como debe hacerlo un verdadero hombre. ―Volvió a tomar de su trago, mirando de frente hacia el sin fin de botellas que estaban alineadas sobre estantes de vidrio.

Sin Michael percatarse, Jacob lo miró de reojo, arrugando el entrecejo. No sabía que el tal Edward venía de Valle Escondido, y la verdad era que no tenía por qué saberlo. El solo nombre del pueblucho ese, hacía que las entrañas se le removieran y que recordara que sus manos estaban de alguna manera, cubiertas de sangre, y que si no fuera porque había estado pagando por el silencio de ese episodio, él y el apellido de su familia estarían mancillados por la desgracia de una noche de juerga.

Pero debía estar tranquilo, pues ¿cuanta gente migraba de ese pueblo abandonado hacia la gran ciudad? El destino sería un hijo de puta si se tratara de…

―Podrías enviarlo al extranjero ―puntualizó Jacob, pensando en sus teorías respecto al novio de Bella, venido del pueblo. ―Se nota que tienes suficiente dinero para hacerlo. Y por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás haciendo planes para traicionar a tu hermano? Eso no se hace.

―No conoces a Edward. Si fuera un chiquillo desprovisto de cualquier protección, podría manipularlo, pero se está labrando su propio camino aquí. Tengo la esperanza que ese romance acabará antes de yo meter mano para acabar separándolos ―meditó en voz alta, dándose cuenta luego que estaba revelando sus pensamientos a un desconocido. ―De cualquier forma, no te importa. Solo procura mantenerte lejos de ella, o te las verás conmigo.

Michael se puso de pie con la intención de irse, pero antes que eso ocurriera, Jacob lo detuvo con una pregunta.

―Ni siquiera sé como te llamas. Solo recuerdo que Bella te llamó Michael…

―Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Sin agregar una sola palabra, Michael se apartó caminando hacia la salida, dejando a un pensativo Jacob, quien ya estaba comenzando a pensar sus pasos a seguir para saber si la presencia de ese tal Edward significaba una amenaza para su integridad y el renombre que se estaba labrando en el mundo empresarial, o si solo se trataba de una coincidencia. Lamentablemente, había solo una persona que podía ayudarlo a esclarecer esa duda.

Rodó los ojos e inspiró, pidiendo paciencia para comunicarse con la garrapata del pueblo, apuntando mentalmente que debería contar con una nueva y fuerte suma de dinero para que ella soltara la información.

Al día siguiente, apenas Jacob entró a su despacho, se quitó la chaqueta de vestir azul, colgándola en el respaldo de su silla de cuero, donde se sentó luego, tomando su teléfono móvil en las manos mientras buscaba el número que pensó, al que nunca tendría que llamar.

Marcó y se puso el aparato en el oído, mirando su despacho, toda una obra de arte como todas las demás oficinas del conglomerado Black, a cuya familia pertenecía. No estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que había logrado alcanzar para llegar ahí por un "mal entendido" que podría sepultarlo en el lodo y encerrarlo en la cárcel de por vida.

― _Diga_ ―contestó en seco la desagradable voz de Sue al otro lado dela línea.

―Soy yo.

Oyó una estridente carcajada que lo hizo alejarse el aparato, lanzándole una sarta de maldiciones.

 _― ¡Mi amigo Jacob! ¡Qué sorpresa, querido! ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?_

―Tengo algo que preguntarte, y necesito respuestas concretas.

 _―Pues hazlas y ya veremos._

― ¿Conoces a un tal Edward? Un muchacho que está estudiando en alguna universidad de aquí y que vino dese ese pueblo maldito donde vives…

 _―Deja de hablar de ese cretino. ―dijo ella, sin rastro alguno de humor._

Jacob bajó los parpados y se los presionó con los dedos de la mano desocupada, maldiciendo su maldita suerte.

― ¿Lo conoces entonces?

 _―Supongo que tu también lo conoces, o no estarías preguntándome por él. pues déjame aclararte todo en caso de que tengas dudas: él es hermano del maricón que arrollaste con tu auto._

―No puede ser… ―murmuró, soltándose el nudo de la corbata de seda azul marino, que parecía estarlo ahorcando.

 _― ¿Y por qué lo conoces? ¿Ya dio contigo? Porque entérate que él no estará tranquilo hasta saber quien acabó con la vida de James._

―No lo conozco, solo necesito saber…

 _― ¡No me vengas con esas, Jacob Black! Desde aquí presiento tu miedo. Cuidado con él, antes era un chiquillo mediocre, pero ahora se ha rodeado de gente que podría ayudarlo._

― ¡¿Miedo?! ¡No me hagas reír, Sue! ¿Olvidas acaso con quién estás hablando?

― _Hablo con un asesino._

―Bueno, es todo lo que necesitaba saber…

― _Un momentito, Jacob. Aprovechando que me llamas…_ ―dejó la frase en el aire y Jacob apretó los dientes, pese a saber lo que esa vieja quería ― _He andado corta de dinero y…_

―Te haré llegar algo por tu invaluable ayuda e información.

 _―¡Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, mi amigo!_

Jacob cortó y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio negro. Se cubrió los ojos con la palma de las manos y maldijo a Bella, preguntándose cómo diablos esa mujer había llegado a caer en manos del enemigo. Tendría que apartarla de él, pues quizás ese muchacho ya sospechaba algo y por eso estaba con ella, para llegar a él… o quizás ella le está pasando información sobre él y lo sucedido…

―Imposible ―murmuró, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana, donde contempló desde lo alto la ciudad extendiéndose bajo él.

Bella estaba en completa oscuridad sobre todo lo referente a ese día, y, de cualquier forma, si hubiera recordado algo, no sería tan estúpida como para estar con él. ¿Será que podría confiar en ella y su total ausencia de recuerdos? Estaba tan colada y tan bebida que no se había percatado de nada de lo ocurrido, de lo contrario ella misma hubiera ido a las autoridades a dar su testimonio para meterlo en el lío de su vida. Ella no podría vivir con semejante cargo de consciencia, por lo que era evidente que nada recordaba. Pero él… él recordaba lo ocurrido cada día:

Había llegado con un grupo de amigos a ese pueblo, donde se reunieron en un viejo estacionamiento a beber y consumir algo de drogas durante toda la tarde. Para mala suerte suya, Sue apareció en el lugar, sabe Dios por qué, siendo ellos lo bastante estúpidos para invitarla a unirse al clan. La mujer no demoró en convertirse en el centro de atención, contando historias estúpidas sobre fantasmas que rondaban en ese viejo aparcamiento que entonces servía como acumulador de chatarras e incluso basura. Fue divertido hasta que varias de las chicas, incluyendo Bella, comenzaron a sentirse mal, debiendo él meterla dentro del auto rojo que entonces conducía. Allí dormitó hasta que él mismo se sintió lo suficientemente puesto y listo para meterse en la cama y dormir un poco. Había conseguido alojamiento en una cabaña que quedaba al otro lado del pueblo que un par de veces antes él había visitado, en la colina junto a un riachuelo, donde se emplazaban las viviendas más acomodadas del lugar.

Siguió a gran velocidad el camino de tierra apenas iluminado, concentrándose en no cerrar los ojos, poniendo la música a todo volumen e incomodando con esto a Bella, la que protestó por ello. Fue en ese momento, mientras discutía con ella, que no alcanzó a percatarse de la persona que caminaba al lado del camino, no alcanzando a reaccionar cuando ya lo había arrollado, lanzándolo varios metros más allá.

Jacob recuerda que Bella abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia todos lados, espantada por el golpe.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso, Jake?! ¿Qué chocaste?

Jacob miró por el espejo retrovisor y aceleró el carro para subir la colina, eludiendo la pregunta de Bella, que intentaba mirar hacia atrás, en busca de algo.

― ¡Jacob! ―insistió Bella, removiéndolo por el brazo. Él la miró de reojo, con rostro de pocos amigos, a la vez que aceleraba al límite de lo que le permitía el motor del viejo auto.

― ¡Fue un maldito perro!

Bella abrió ampliamente sus ojos, mirando por el espacio entre los asientos hacia atrás para intentar ver al perro, más la oscuridad le impidió hacerlo.

― ¡¿Mataste a un perro?!

―No creo que haya sido para tanto… ―desestimó, llegando a lo alto de la colina ― ¡Y deja de quejarte! Además, fue tu culpa que atropellara al pobre animal, por venir discutiendo contigo…

― ¿Estás seguro que fue un perro? ―volvió a preguntar ella, esta vez con voz tenue, llena de miedo, cosa que hizo relajarse también al chofer, quien ya estaba nervioso.

Sonrió y estiró su mano derecha hasta tocar la pierna de su chica, subiendo por sus muslos cubiertos por la tela de los jeans.

―Nena, tu nunca desconfías de mi, ¿vas a comenzar a hacerlo ahora? Mejor despabílate y prepárate para lo que voy a darte cuando lleguemos a la cabañita.

―No estoy de ánimo… ―dijo ella, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, pegando el mentón al pecho y cerrando los ojos. Al menos, Bella no insistió y permitió que él siguiera su carrera a toda velocidad, percatándose por los espejos que nadie había sido testigo del inoportuno accidente.

No pudo dormir, sino mas bien se quedó toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, mientras seguía bebiendo presa de su estado de preocupación. Inhaló un poco de coca y se fumó un cigarro de marihuana para relajarse, cuestión que no logró, sino hasta que, al amanecer, Bella despertó sin recordar nada, como siempre pasaba cada vez que consumía drogas y alcohol. Protestó cuando él la hizo levantarse para salir de una vez por todas de allí, eligiendo otro camino para regresar al lugar donde la tarde anterior había estado con sus amigos y percatarse de que nada se sabía. Para su mala suerte, Sue se encontraba en el lugar arrasando con los restos de licor que había quedado en las botellas. Ella le preguntó si gustaba de compartir lo que restaba para esa noche, agradeciéndole Jacob y declinando la invitación, pues debía salir rápido del pueblo. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró y lo vio partir lejos del pueblo.

Estuvo varias semanas al pendiente de las noticias de esa localidad, descansando tranquilo después de que no se hablara del "asunto". Quizás y la suerte había estado con él, alcanzando a salvarse la persona a la que había atropellado. En el transcurso, a Bella se le ocurrió tomar le buen camino y alejarse de él, decidiendo volver a entrar a la universidad, abandonándolo.

Todo iba bien, pese a que su novia de turno lo había abandonado, hasta que una tarde Sue apareció en el lugar donde él trabajaba, dándole la noticia de que ella sabía que él había matado a su sobrino. Ese día Jacob supo que había acabado con la vida de un hombre, lo que lamentaba profundamente, pero por lo que no pensaba pagar con cárcel, accediendo a los sobornos de esa mujer, que astutamente, ató cabos y lo reconoció como el autor del hecho, no pudiendo él negarlo, pues sus nervios lo evidenciaban.

Podría haber jugado mejor con su postura segura, pensaba Jacob mientras seguía contemplando la ciudad desde su despacho, negándose rotundamente a aceptar la culpa frente a la vieja garrapata, que dio con él cuando estúpidamente él se presentó con nombre completo, enrostrándole lo famosa que era su familia en la ciudad. De cualquier forma, y por mucho que le molestara, era mejor tenerla de aliada que como enemiga, pues ella podría haber abierto la boca y la investigación hubiera apuntado hacia él. pero al parecer, Sue ni siquiera estimaba al que ella decía era su sobrino, prefiriendo mantener la boca cerrada con tal de recibir de tanto en tanto, una suculenta suma de dinero.

De cualquier forma, si ahora las cosas se complicaban, él tenía un chivo expiatorio: Bella. Esa sería su venganza por haberlo abandonado e ignorarlo. Todo seguía jugando a su favor, ¿o quien podría en duda la palabra del heredero del imperio Black, a diferencia de la pobre hija de un mendigo?

―Lo siento, Bella, pero las cosas son como deben de ser ―dijo en voz alta, más tranquilo, regresando a sus quehaceres que lo aguardaban sobre su escritorio.

De igual manera, pensó buscar la manera de vigilar los pasos de Bella, de tal manera de estar listo si ella recordaba algo de ese día, si algún sueño revelador la sacaba de la bruma que la hizo bloquear lo que sucedió ese fatídico día.


	14. Chapter 14

**Niñas! Aquí capítulo nuevo!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestra paciencia.**

 **Os quiero un montón.**

 **A leer entonces**

 **Cata!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Bella y Edward van cogidos de la mano por el campus universitario, mientras el sol sigue pegando con fuerza, pese a que la estación más calurosa está despidiéndose de la temporada. Sonríen mientras comentan la pasada reunión con sus amigos, donde incluso Jamie se animó a participar, ya que Morfeo no llegaba a convencerlo de dormirse de una vez, por lo que decidió ser el centro de atención en la reunión que se vivió en su casa nueva.

―Jamie será un chico bohemio…

―Ni me lo digas ―murmuró Edward con pesar, mirándolo Bella de reojo y soltando una carcajada a la que el joven escritor se unió enseguida. ―Pero en cuanto llegue el momento, le dejaré las cosas bien claras, sobre todo por el asunto de las novias…

―No queremos que te haga abuelo tan joven, ¿verdad?

―No sé qué hubiera dicho mi madre o mi padre de saberse abuelos tan pronto, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que lo hubieran amado…

― ¿Y quién no es capaz de amarlo?

― ¿Lo dices por él o por mi? ―preguntó Edward con picardía, levantando una de sus cejas. Ella lo miró y sonrió al responder.

―Por ambos… ―acotó ella, elevando cara y ofreciéndole sus labios a Edward, quien no demoró en besárselos tiernamente.

Era tan bueno estar enamorados, pensaron ambos al unísono, pues sentían que cualquier cosa sería posible para ellos, pues eso conseguía el amor, una seguridad inexplicable que les empujaba a ser felices.

Siguieron caminando hasta el punto donde ambos se apartaban, cada uno hasta su clase, cuando a espaldas de la pareja, se oyó la voz de una mujer.

―¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz y vieron a una mujer delgada y cabello corto y desordenado correr hacia ellos, con una sonrisa atravesándole la cara mientras una de sus manos se agitaba en el aire en señal de saludo.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo y Edward miró con diversión a la chica que corría hacia ellos, mirando a continuación a su novia, a la que parece, habían pillado por sorpresa.

―¿La conoces?

―Uhm… sí…

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a responderle, pues la chica se apresuró a abalanzársele y abrazarla con demasiado entusiasmo, quedando Bella atrapada en los brazos delgados de la chica, que no dejaba de repetir su nombre.

―¡Ay, Bella, qué alegría encontrarte! ―exclamó la chiquilla, apartándose y tomándola por los hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Bella no podía retribuirle con el mismo entusiasmo.

―¿Renata?

―¡La misma! ―exclamó con entusiasmo. Sus ojos eran oscuros y sobresaltaban sobre su blanca piel, al parecer, cuidada estrictamente contra los rayos UV. Vestía ropa casual, jeans, una polera con el logo de una vieja banda de rock y unas zapatillas viejas, que iba muy bien con su aparente estilo despreocupado que dejaba entrever. Reparó la chica en Edward, que seguía sonriendo junto a ellas, apresurándose a acercársele y besarle la mejilla sin él prever ese movimiento, que lo pillo desprevenido. Miró a Bella con picardía, y luego volvió a mirar al joven de los pies a la cabeza ―Veo que te ha ido muy… muy bien…

―Sí… uhm… él es Edward, mi…

―Tu novio, puedo verlo. ―Respondió Renata interrumpiéndola y mirando a Edward, quien se apresuró a coger la mano de su chica cuando ella la buscó a tientas, como para marcar territorio. ―Eres muy guapo, Edward.

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertido, mirando a la chiquilla chispeante que había llegado a sorprender a su novia.

―Esto… gracias… ¿Renata?

―Sí, Renata, una antigua y olvidada amiga de Bella, ¿verdad? ―volvió a mirar a su amiga después de darle una buena repasada al atractivo joven a quien su amiga cogía celosamente de la mano, para marcar su territorio.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí? ―quiso saber Bella, ahora un poco incómoda, deseosa de acabar luego con ese fortuito encuentro.

―Te vi de lejos, iba pasando por aquí, paseando, ya sabes… pues una cabeza tan atolondrada como la mía no sería admitida en una universidad tan prestigiosa como esta… Bueno, la cosa es que te vi y salí corriendo… ¡y aquí me tienes!

—Vaya…

―Debemos ponernos al día… ―dijo, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella, mirándola directamente a los ojos ―¿te parece si vamos por ahí y hablamos?

―¿Ahora? Me parece que no es posible, tengo clases y…

―Hablando de clases, señoritas… ―interrumpió Edward, mirando su reloj de pulsera ― yo debo dejarlas. No puedo retrasarme.

Bella quiso protestar para que no la dejara sola o que al menos la arrastrara con ella, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba despidiendo de Renata.

―Fue un gusto conocerte, Renata ―le dijo Edward a la chica, antes de acercársele a Bella y besar sus labios suavemente, ante la atenta mirada de la recién llegada, que los miraba como si estuviera proyectándose frente a ella una buena película romántica. ―Te veo más tarde.

―¡Recuerda lo de Charly! ―advirtió Bella a Edward, antes que este se apartara del todo, y quien levantó su dedo pulgar y guiñó un ojo.

―Wow… qué sexi es… ―comentó la chica del cabello corto, mirando a Edward que se alejaba de ellas con paso decidido, mientras ella mordía su labio, cosa que molestó a Bella.

―Renata, en serio, ahora voy a una clase…

―¡Oh, Bella, puedes saltártela! ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?

Bella apretó los dientes y miró a la entusiasta Renata, de la que honestamente nunca fue tan amiga como para haber sido parte de ese "reencuentro" tan efusivo, ni mucho menos para saltarse una de sus clases teóricas. Pero lo poco que recordaba de ella, era lo insistente y molesta que podía llegar a ser para conseguir lo que quería, por lo que suspiró dándose por vencida.

―Mira, puedo quedar contigo en otro momento dentro del día, pero justo ahora tengo una clase importante.

Renata hace un puchero infantil, torciendo su cabeza y cruzando sus piernas como una niña pequeña a la que se le priva de la diversión.

―Ya veo… pero en serio, me gustaría quedar contigo. Ahora sé dónde encontrarte ―añadió eso último en tono de advertencia medio en broma, mientras alzaba al unísono sus cejas.

―Ya veo… te parece si te llamo…

―Ah, no. Sé que no lo harás… Pero yo sí que lo haría, por lo que puedes llamarme a mi número ahora para dejarlo guardado ―dijo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, esperando que Bella diera el siguiente paso, cosa que hizo antes de retrasarse más. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número que ella le dictó, aprovechando Renata de guardar el número en la memoria de su teléfono.

―Ahí lo tienes.

―Durante la tarde te llamaré para quedar uno de estos días. ¡Y debes contestarme, pues te perseguiré!... o perseguiré al galán sexi que tienes como novio….

―Está bien, está bien. Espero tu llamada.

― ¡Seguro! ―exclamó Renata, volviendo a abrazar a su amiga, antes de soltarla y dejarla ir, deseándole una buena clase.

Se quedó de pie viéndola caminar hacia uno de los edificios del campus, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo con satisfacción de quien tiene cubierta una primera etapa de un plan bien elaborado.

Bella entró a sus clases después de ese "sorpresivo" reencuentro, con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Primero, debía reconocer sobre lo alerta que se puso cuando vio a Renata al recordar lo avasalladora que ella era con los hombres, lanzándose sobre ellos de la misma descarada forma que lo hizo con Edward, a quien le pareció gracioso ese arrebato. Fuera de eso, le costaba encontrar momento memorables que pudieran haberse dado entre ambas durante el tiempo que en verdad coincidieron en el grupo de amigos que ella frecuentó en un tiempo, de quienes pocos recuerdos agradables conservaba, pues las reuniones siempre giraban en torno a alcohol fiestas y drogas… y Jacob. Pues ambas se conocieron en el tiempo que ella salía con él, y honestamente no quería traer a su presente nada de esa época. Quizás por eso su incomodidad, y su extrañeza por sobre todo, pues buen recuerda que nunca fueron tan amigas como para que ella hubiese reaccionado de esa forma tan efusiva a su encuentro.

―Podemos ver que la señorita Swan no está atenta a la clase… ―comentó de pronto su estricta profesora, quien la miraba directamente a ella, seguramente esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que Bella no oyó gracias a sus cavilaciones.

―Ejem… perdóneme, maestras.

―¡Atenta, señorita Swan! ―exclamó la sesentona profesora, antes de volverse a mirar la proyección de su ordenador.

Bella logró concentrarse en la clase que duró una hora y media, antes de salir a una clase práctica. Luego de eso, se retiró a darse una ducha rápida a los baños de la facultad y enseguida enfiló hasta los escalones de la biblioteca donde a lo lejos vio a Rosalie cargando a Jamie, mientras hablaba con Charlie animadamente. Se relajó caminando hacia ellos, cuando desde atrás sintió unas fuertes manos que la aferraban por la espalda y deteniendo su caminar. No necesitó girarse para saber quién era, pues su cuerpo anunciaba la presencia de Edward como si estuviera en sincronía con él, dejando caer su espalda sobre el torso de su novio, quien besó su cuello al descubierto gracias a la coleta que llevaba la chica atada a la nuca.

―Amo como reaccionas a mi ―susurró Edward justo bajo su oído, provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo a Bella, la que suspiró de puro placer.

Cuando Edward quería, podía dejar salir a flote todo su lívido y tentar a Bella en cualquier momento y lugar. Le gustaba provocarla cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, pues como le dijo, amaba la forma como reaccionaba a él.

Bella mordió su labio y enroscó los dedos de sus pies dentro de sus Converse, ahogando el gemido que habría brotado naturalmente de estar en otro lugar.

―No hagas eso si no quieres montar un numerito aquí frente a la biblioteca…

Edward sonrió con malicia, besando la piel de Bella y apretando el agarre de sus manos por las caderas de ella.

―Los catedráticos no están para presenciar la forma en la que te haría el amor sobre el césped…

―Basta, Edward… ―protestó ella sin mucha convicción, deseando poder tomarlo de la mano y correr junto a él hacia el apartamento para encerrarse ahí por el resto de la tarde con el fin de que le brindara atenciones a su deseoso cuerpo. Pero no podía, no cuando Rosalie ya los había visto y los apresuraba a reunirse con ella, el niño y Charlie.

― ¡Ey, tortolitos! ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Edward se apartó y tomándola de la mano, recorrió la corta distancia que quedaba entre Rosalie, Charlie y Jamie, este último estirándole los bracitos para que lo agarrara en brazos.

―Menos mal llegan ―dijo la rubia, besando la mejilla de Bella ―Charlie y yo nos cortamos de hambre y Emmett tiene un banquete preparado en el apartamento…

―¡Un banquete! ―exclamó Charlie, frotándose las manos.

―Bueno pues, no lo hagamos esperar más ―dijo Bella, tomándose al brazo de Charlie y enfilando con el resto hasta el edificio donde alguna vez vivió Edward. Habló con Charlie sobre cómo había estado su mañana, contándole él lo feliz que había sido al recibir un libro de regalo de unas de las bibliotecarias del lugar, mientras unos pasos delante de ellos, Rosalie hablaba con Edward sobre cómo Irina había llegado a media mañana con la intención de llevarse a Jamie.

―No me dijo que quería llevárselo… ―recordó Edward en voz alta, cuando la noche anterior Irina lo llamó, avisado que había tenido que salir de la ciudad rápidamente y que no había tenido oportunidad de avisarle, por si es que la echaba de menos.

Rosalie se alzó de hombros mientras caminaba junto a Edward rumbo al edificio.

―Insistió en que no era necesario que tú lo supieras, pero le dije que sí lo era. Creo que se molestó…

―¿Se molestó?

―¿Tú qué crees? ―preguntó Rosalie con diversión ―Se fue refunfuñando sobre por qué a ella le negaban sacar a su hijo así sin más, mientras que Bella podía hacerlo…

―Ella puede hacerlo, pero sabe cuáles son las reglas, además sabe también que no le negaría salir con Jamie, pero debe avisarme. ―Miró entonces a Jamie, quien había dejado caer su cabecita en su hombro, aprovechando él de besar su frente, la que con el roce de sus labios sintió un poco más caliente ―¿Estás enfermo, campeón?

―Justo iba a preguntártelo, pues estuvo más decaído que de costumbre. Quizás se está agarrando una gripe o algo así…

―Pondré cuidado ―asintió el estudiante de literatura, volviendo a besar la frente de su hijo. Rosalie igualmente lo miró con preocupación y estiró la mano para acariciar la espalda del niño.

―Le podemos dar algo en casa.

―Seguro… ―respondió Edward.

Al llegar al apartamento de Emmett, se apresuró en dejar a Jamie en la cama doble del dormitorio pues el niño había caído dormido.

Se planteó llevarlo al pediatra cuando acabara su reunión con la editorial, a la que debía llevar su manuscrito finalmente terminado, cosa que le hacía mucha ilusión. Mientras almorzaban, Edward comentó de lo que iba su historia, sin revelar grandes detalles de ésta, pues el grupo dijo preferir leerlo del libro cuando saliera publicado.

―Una mujer que no logra conformarse con haber perdido al amor de su vida en un accidente. Sigue buscándolo en otras personas, hasta que comprende que, de alguna manera, ese amor ha transmutado en otra persona, completamente diferente, que le enseña a entregarse al sentimiento otra vez.

―Suena eso a que habrá un final feliz para la protagonista…

―No sé si feliz, como de cuento, pero logrará ver otros matices del amor que desconocía… ella hace reflexiones que a los editores y a Carlisle le han parecido interesantes, no solo para mujeres u hombres que puedan haber pasado por esa misma situación….

―Basta, Edward, no sigas contándonos la historia…

―Es verdad. Como sea, estamos seguros de que será una revelación, como lo han sido los poemas.

―Me basta con la satisfacción de verlo publicado, aunque no sea un _best seller_ …

―Lograrás forjarte un nombre, estoy seguro de eso… ―dijo Charlie, apuntando al novio de Bella con el tenedor que estaba usando para devorar el platillo que Emmett había preparado para ellos. Edward le agradeció la confianza con una sonrisa, antes que sentir la mano de Bella tomar la suya, dándole un apretón ligero.

Se miraron y recordaron la noche anterior, cuando Edward le presentó el manuscrito listo, con un papel pegado en la primera tapa, donde se leía la dedicatoria que él había hecho en honor a ella, con la cual a Bella le entraron ganas de llorar de la emoción: " _Para la mujer que capturó mi ser, y con la que sé, viviré prendado por el resto de mis días"._ Eso, más que una dedicatoria, era una profunda declaración. Ella siempre sintió que el amor de Edward y su relación con él era demasiado buena para una chica como ella, obligándose siempre a mantener sus esperanzas a raya respecto a una vida eterna a su lado. Además, ambos eran jóvenes y ella pensaba que él, en el camino, podría conocer otro amor. No así ella, que se sentía profundamente atada a ese hombre, al que sabía, amaría por siempre.

Acabado el ameno almuerzo, Edward tomó al niño dormido en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el auto en compañía de Bella y Charlie, el que de satisfecho, se acomodó en la cama de plaza y media que había en un cuarto de invitados a dormir una buena siesta.

―Quisiera tener la misma suerte de Charlie y echarme a dormir un rato, pero no puedo…

―Lo siento, cariño… ―lo abrazó por la cintura y besó su barbilla cubierta de la barba que solía usar. El la rodeó por los hombros y descansó su cara contra el tope de su cabeza, mientras miraban a Jamie dormir en su cuna. ―¿Quieres que te acompañe con el pediatra hoy? Puedo llevar al niño y reunirnos allá, para que no tengas que venir aquí.

―Es una buena idea, te lo agradezco. A las seis nos estará esperando, así que me da tiempo por si la reunión se extiende.

―Estupendo.

―¿Y tu amiga no te ha vuelto a llamar? ¿Renata, no?

Bella rodó los ojos y se apartó de Edward para empujarlo hacia el dormitorio de ambos. Él la acomodó sobre su regazo, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de la chica. hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aprovechó de arrastrar sus labios por la suave piel de su mujer.

―Oye… ―intentó protestar ella sin llegar a sonar convincente.

―Tú me trajiste al dormitorio, yo solo reacciono a las señales que me envías…

― ¡Qué señales, Edward! ―se apartó divertida, lanzándole suaves manotazos para que se apartara él con sus lascivas intenciones, hasta que claudicó cuando él, mucho más ágil que ella, la dejó tendida bajo su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

―Tengo media hora, cariño…

― Y Charlie duerme en la otra habitación, al igual que Jamie… no seas cruel…

― ¿Cruel yo?

―Sabes que media hora no nos bastaría

―Demonios, Bella…―susurró con intención, capturando sus labios y hundiendo su lengua en la boca abierta de su novia, la que lo envolvió por los hombros con sus brazos y con sus piernas por la cintura, pegándose a él. por instinto ella se movía, restregando su cuerpo al de Edward, el que gruñó casi desesperado. ―Nena, no sigas haciendo eso si no quieres que me olvide de Charlie y de la maldita reunión…

―Lo siento… ―le dijo Bella, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.

Si de ella dependiera, se desnudaría y dejaría que Edward le brindara las atenciones con las que venía tentándola desde la mañana, como si con la noche anterior no les hubiera bastado. Habían hecho el amor despacio, disfrutándose el uno del otro.

―No lo sientas… ―sonrió, restregando su nariz a lo largo de la de ella. ―Mejor dime qué fue eso de la amiga que casi me saltó encima esta mañana.

Bella soltó un bufido largo y se aprontó a relatarle la historia.

—Renata… y no es mi amiga, si me ciño al concepto de amistad que tú conoces.

―Pude ver que no te complació su aparición, aunque intentaste que no se te notara… ―murmuró Edward, ahora con sus labios pegados a la frente de Bella, la que se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Se reacomodaron de costado sobre la cama, sin que él soltara el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Bella. Le sonrió, encantada que él la conocieran tan bien, que se haya dado cuenta enseguida lo poco que la complació la aparición de Renata.

―Pero lo notaste ―se acercó y besó sus labios sutilmente. ―En realidad, ella y yo coincidimos en un grupo que salía de fiesta constantemente, cuando yo salía con Jacob.

―Ya veo…

―Drogas, alcohol, fiestas, entre otras cosas sin sentidos fue lo que nos llevó a coincidir, pero nunca forjamos una amistad, no lo hice con nadie de ese tiempo, por eso me pareció extraño que Renata se me acercara con tanta… efusividad, como si hubiésemos sido amigas desde siempre, ¿comprendes?

Edward asintió, pensativo. Debió temer que esa amistad que a Bella no le causaba tanta emoción, provenía de su historia con Jacob.

―Por supuesto. Y si te resulta incómodo o no te da confianza, puedes decírselo, podemos hacerlo juntos.

―Prácticamente me empujó a darle mi número de teléfono.

―Si no querías hacerlo, pues no deberías habérselo dado ―dijo, tocándole con su dedo la punta de la nariz.

―Me la quería sacar de encima…

―Bueno, pues, no contestes si te llama, no te sientas en la obligación de recibirla si no quieres.

Bella sabía eso, pero pensaba que quizás podría darle una oportunidad. Quizás Renata necesitaba de alguien, como ella lo necesitó en algún momento.

― ¿Pero si a ella le pasó lo mismo que a mí? ¿Si las cosas han cambiado para ella y quiere, no sé, hacer amistades?

―Es válido pensarlo, pero cariño, si no te sientes cómoda, ni segura, da un paso al costado. Los amigos no se imponen.

―Quizás un café y una conversación me bastarían para hacerme una idea. Después de eso, ya veré. ―entonces miró a su novio, y puso su dedo en su pecho, empujándolo. ―Ahora, tú, joven escritor, debes comenzar a moverte…

La sonrisa de Edward se formó poco a poco en sus labios, apresurándose a cambiar su postura, quedando sobre ella.

― ¿Moverme? ―preguntó, restregándose contra ella, sacándole carcajadas. ― ¿Así?

― ¡Edward, basta! ―se reía ella, empujándolo para que se apartara, sin desearlo realmente. Él sonrió y besó sus labios antes de pegar su frente a la de ella. Suspiró y se apartó con una mueca de desagrado.

―Ya sé, ya sé. Pero esta noche…

―Esta noche…

La besó justo antes de levantarse e ir al baño a ducharse para la reunión con la editorial, mientras que ella se quedaba tendida de espaldas sobre la cama, mirando el cielo de la habitación, pensando en Renata y su sorpresiva reaparición, preguntándose si su sentimiento de desconfianza hacia ella era del todo válido.

Dejó ir a Edward a su reunión, ataviado con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul clara que se le veía muy bien.

―Esta noche dejaré que me la quites ―le susurró Edward cuando ella pasó sus manos sobre sus pectorales, sobre la tela de la camisa.

Charlie se marchó después de tomarse un café de grano y jugar con Jamie, claro, en la medida que su ánimo daba pie para eso, pues el pequeño estaba decaído y casi todo el tiempo se mantuvo sobre las piernas de Bella, con su cabecita recostada en su hombro.

Llegada la hora, Bella bajó con el niño al estacionamiento y lo metió dentro del coche, sobre su sillita en la parte trasera. Suspiró, rodeando el flamante jeep y se encomendó para manejarlo sin estropearlo.

Lo hizo sin problemas, llegando hasta la consulta del médico donde Edward ya los esperaba, y quien ese apresuró en tomar al niño en sus brazos.

―Ha estado toda la tarde igual, aunque conseguí que comiera y tomara su leche… ―anunció Bella, sosteniendo entre sus manos el peluche con el que había estado intentando entretener a Jamie.

Edward miró a su hijo y peinó su cabello, mirando su carita decaído.

―Ya te verá el doctor, campeón.

Cuando se instalaron en la salita de espera hasta que el doctor los llamara para su cita, ella recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward.

― ¿Te fue bien en la reunión?

Edward giró su cara y besó el tope de la cabeza de Bella antes de contestarle.

―Sí, mejor de lo que me esperaba. Estoy muy conforme, muy contento.

―Me alegro. ¿Y entonces, por qué estás tan serio? ¿Estás preocupado por Jamie?

―Jamie tiene que tener algún virus o algo, me preocupa por supuesto, pero no creo que sea nada más. Lo que pasa es que a su madre se le ocurrió ir a hacerme un numerito a la editorial, cuando estaba en plena reunión. Creo que fue hasta el jardín a por Jamie, y Rosalie le contó que el niño estaba decaído. No sé cómo supo que estaba en la editorial…

―No fue al apartamento…

―Lo supuse, me hubieras llamado.

Edward cerró los ojos con su boca cerrada sobre la frente algo caliente de su hijo, recordando lo que había sido la llegada de una furiosa Irina, pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué ella no estaba enterada que su hijo estaba enfermo.

 _―Lo viste esta mañana en la guardería, tendrías que haberte percatado que estaba decaído. Pero no te preocupes, lo llevaré al médico._

 _—También tendría que ir, así que dime donde y cuando._

 _―Bella lo llevará cuando…_

 _― ¿Perdona? ¿Dijiste Bella? ¡Y por qué esa mujer está encargada de las cosas de mi hijo, cuando yo tendría que ser quien lo haga! Ella no tiene derecho a retirarlo como si nada de la guardería, cuando yo, su verdadera madre no puede. Tampoco tiene derecho a llevarlo al médico cuando está enfermo, cuando esa es mi labor._

 _― ¿Acabaste ya con la performance? ―preguntó cruzado de brazos_

 _― ¡No es una performance! Quiero ser la madre de Jamie, y siento que no me dejan… que no me dejas…_

 _―Irina, la verdad no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. A pesar de todo, he dejado que te relaciones normalmente con Jamie, nunca te lo he negado, y ciertamente la relación que se forjó entre él y Bella, "mi novia", es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo y tu relación con nuestro hijo, así que no la culpes. Ella no está tomando tu lugar ni mucho menos._

 _―Como sea, quiero saber cuándo llevarás a Jamie al doctor._

Edward rodó los ojos y le dio las indicaciones, pidiéndole que fuera si realmente estaba interesada, y no para hacerse notar o darle una lección a Bella.

―O sea que ahora vendrá… ¿te parece mejor que me marche?

―No, por ningún motivo.

―No quiero enfrentamientos. Además, quien importa aquí es Jamie, y es bueno que él vea a su mamá cuando se siente mal. Uno busca a su mamá instintivamente cuando se siente enfermo, ¿no?

Eso era algo que Edward no podía aseverar, ni mucho menos Bella, la que siempre que enfermaba terminaba llorando sola, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Pero siempre deseó unas manos femeninas que la cuidaran cuando ella no se sentía bien, manos que suplieron algunas buenas monjas o Renée cuando ella fue más grande.

―Jamie Masen ―dijo entonces una enfermera con uniforme colorido, que se apresuró a hacer pasar a Edward y a su hijo, mientras Bella los aguardaba en la sala de espera, mirando con diversión las imágenes infantiles que ornamentaban el espacio, y que mantenían bajo control a los pequeños que llegaban a la consulta. Había juegos dispersos en una esquina, sobre una mesa pintada de todos colores, además de revistas de tiras cómicas y otras con imágenes para colorear.

Había cogido un entretenido libro infantil de la mesita de centro cuando sintió su móvil sonar en su bandolera. Miró el número y aunque este no estaba asociado a ningún contacto, supo que se trataba de Renata, por lo que decidió responder, de lo contrario la chica insistiría.

― ¿Hola?

 _― ¡Qué hay, Bella! Soy yo, Renata._

―Ah, hola Renata ―respondió Bella, cerrando los ojos.

 _―Me preguntaba si esta noche podríamos reunirnos._

―Uhm… sabes que es complicado. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?

 _―No, no podemos. Porfis, Bella, solo será una copa o un café, lo que tú quieras… si quieres puedo visitarte en tu casa, o donde vivas…_

"ah, no, al departamento no"

―Mira, ¿lo podemos dejar para mañana? Prometo no escaparme, pero ahora estoy complicada.

 _― ¿Todo bien con el Adonis?_

― ¿El Adonis?

 _―La cosa rica que tienes por novio…_

―Sí, todo bien con él. vuelve a llamar mañana, ¿vale?

― _No tengas duda que lo haré._

Cuando Edward y Jamie salieron de la consulta, el niño venía agitado una paleta dulce que el buen doctor le regaló para mantenerlo quieto mientras lo revisaba. Se puso de pie apresurándose a recibirlos y saber qué había dicho el doctor.

―Lo que me temía, un virus. Nada que no se resuelva con mucha agua, frutas y una semana de reposo en casa.

― ¿No te dio medicamentos?

―Sí lo hizo. Pasaremos por ellos de camino.

Irina no había llegado a la cita, como Edward lo previó, cuestión que le causó una mala sensación en la boca del estómago. El niño se supone estaba enfermo, y ella, como la madre que deseaba ser, debería haber estado ahí para él, aunque no fuera de gran cuidado lo que al niño le ocurría. De cualquier modo, agradecía que Bella estuviera con él, pensó mirando al granuja de su hijo coquetear con su novia envolviendo en su pequeño dedo índice un mechón de pelo de Bella, mientras ella le preguntaba cómo se sentía y mientras él esperaba que le entregaran los medicamentos que había comprado.

Recorrieron el camino a casa, contándole Edward a Bella cómo es que Jamie se había pegado ese virus, probablemente por contagio aéreo con otro niño de la guardería.

―Hay que darle mucha agua y los medicamentos por una semana. Además de mucha vitamina C, y cuidar que la fiebre no subiera por las noches. El decaimiento y la falta de apetito son algo normal, así que podemos estar tranquilos.

―Me alegro que solo sea eso ―dijo Bella mirando hacia el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Llegando a casa le cambiaron la ropa y lo metieron a la cama, y mientras Edward le leía un cuento, Bella le preparaba la leche para después darle su medicamento antes que se durmiera.

En eso llegó Alec, pidiendo disculpas por su desaparición, pero había tenido un compromiso importante que cubrir, adivinando por su rostro hinchado con nuevos hematomas, que se había tratado de una de sus peleas de box clandestinos, que ya una vez antes lo mandaron derechito al hospital.

―Esas peleas no son seguras, Alec ―apuntó Bella, sentándose junto a Edward en el sofá, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los suyos.

―Ninguna pelea lo es ―agregó entonces Edward, mirando a su amigo con desaprobación. Recuerda que han sido varias las veces que ha tenido que verlo con el rostro hinchado, por ese deporte que al menos para él, no tiene ningún sentido.

Alec alzó las manos hacia sus amigos, para que detuvieran sus interpelaciones contra él.

―Oye, de verdad, chicos, me basta con las protestas de Tanya. Pero cuéntenme las novedades y que es eso que tuvieron que llevar a Jamie al doctor.

―Un virus, todo bajo control ―explicó Edward a su amigo, contándole qué había dicho el doctor y cuáles eran los cuidados que había que tener con el pequeño, que en ese momento dormía tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, Bella salió del apartamento a toda carrera. Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana e iba retrasada a su clase por culpa de su insistente novio, que le rogó que se quedara cinco minutos más en la cama, minutos que se convirtieron en casi una hora, retrasándola. Él, muy relajado, la vio vestirse a toda carrera, con sus manos tras su cabeza y su torso desnudo, su cabello revuelto gracias a los jalones y las atenciones que ella le brindó.

―Eres… despiadado ―le dijo antes de salir, oyendo ella a sus espaldas las carcajadas de su novio, que también la hicieron sonreír a ella.

Pisó la sala de ensayo y abrió la puerta con mucha discreción, cosa que no le sirvió de nada, pues la estricta profesora de danza moderna le indicó con el dedo que diera la vuelta por donde había venido. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía llegar tarde a su clase, y eso todos los alumnos lo sabían, pero Bella quiso probar suerte, no resultándole, debiendo devolverse cabizbaja, aunque esperaba encontrar a la maestra a la salida de la clase y excusarse con algo creíble que la redimiera, pues si le decía que había tenido sexo mañanero con su novio, seguro no volvería a abrirle la puerta.

Se apresuró a sacar su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Edward y decirle que por su culpa no la dejaron entrar, pero sus dedos quedaron estáticos sobre la pantalla, cuando la voz femenina que oyó el día anterior después de tanto tiempo, la interrumpió.

―Supongo que estás enviándome un texto a mi…

Bella levantó la cabeza y asombrada, vio la figura menuda de Renata frente a ella, sonriendo con suficiencia como siempre.

―Renata, qué haces aquí…

―Buscándote ―respondió, rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio.

―Yo…

Renata movió las manos en el aire y se apresuró a acercársele hasta tomarla por los hombros. Solía tener ese gesto con las demás personas, como si quisiera dominarlas.

―No te dejaron entrar porque llegas tarde, así que no tienes excusa. Vámonos por ahí a tomar un café o algo…

―Yo no…

―¡Anda, Bella! ―exclamó, agarrándole la mano y jalándola hacia el sector de las cafeterías. ―No puedo creer que no tengas tiempo para una vieja amiga…

―Renata, de verdad, ¿qué es todo esto?

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Te comportas como si hubiésemos sido las mejores amigas del mundo, cuando en realidad...

Renata se detuvo y la miró con ojos tristes.

―Yo solo quería hablar contigo, ver qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo. Siempre destacaste en el grupo, como si no pertenecieras a él, por lo que me alegro que hayas tomado un buen camino, no como el resto, que son todos unos buenos para nada, exceptuando a Jacob, por cierto…

―No me interesa saber nada sobre ninguno de ellos ―se apresuró en responder ella, a lo que Renata asintió, comprensiva.

―Y espero que eso no me meta a mí en el mismo saco. Si bien es cierto no tuve tu suerte de estar en una universidad como ésta, tengo un trabajo que me permite vivir dignamente. No vivo en un palacete no tengo un adonis esperándome en casa como tú, pero he tratado de salir adelante, sabes… y solo lo quería compartir con alguien.

—Vale, disculpa ―dijo Bella, sintiéndose avergonzada por su actitud.

―Bueno, tampoco soy un pan de Dios, pues a veces salgo a tomar un par de tragos, tengo uno que otro ligue y a veces fumo algo de marihuana o inhalo algo de coca… ¿tú ya no necesitas de eso?

―No, desde que casi me mata.

―Tienes razón, la droga es algo malo ―dijo en tono de broma, cosa que a Bella no le pareció graciosos pues parecía estarse burlando de ella. ―De cualquier modo, si alguna vez quieres caer en la tentación, yo puedo disponer de un poco, solo para relajarnos.

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente miró el recipiente desechable del café que a ella le había tocado pagar, pensando que en adelante sería sincera con ella y evitaría a toda costa cualquier reunión con Renata, que no le daba ninguna buena espina.

Dejó que hablara de su vida y respondió apenas a las preguntas que ella le hacía, sobre todo cuando quiso saber de Edward, de cómo lo había conocido, qué hacía, si ya vivían juntos, y de cómo era en la cama…

― ¡Porque supongo que un tipo como ese, debe ser una bestia entre las sábanas! ―exclamó Renata demasiado alto, tanto que algunos otros estudiantes que había en el café, se giraron a mirarlas.

―Soy feliz con él ―se limitó a decir, bebiendo del café antes de ceder a sus impulsos y lanzarle la bebida caliente a la cara.

―La felicidad es algo de lo que tenemos que agarrarnos con dientes y uñas, Bella… ―meditó en voz alta, mirándola por sobre el borde de su vaso. Enseguida sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró la hora, alzando sus delineadas cejas. Dio el último trago a su café y se puso de pie a toda velocidad. ―Y hablando de felicidad, si yo quiero seguir con la mía, debo presentarme en el trabajo. ¿Me llamas para una salida de chicas?

No esperó a que Bella le respondiera, simplemente se le acercó y besó su mejilla antes de salir corriendo del pequeño café, quedando Bella de una pieza por esa forma tan apresurada de marcharse, aunque no era algo que a ella le molestara, había sido una suerte que Renata hubiera puesto fin a la reunión, pues se imaginó inventando uno y otro motivo para levantarse e irse. Había sido menos de una hora allí reunidas, y a ella le había parecido el café más largo de su historia.

Suspiró aliviada y aprovechó que quedó sola en ponerse a pensar inevitablemente en lo que había sido su vida en la época que conoció a Renata, las andanzas que en aquella época le causaban tanta euforia. entonces, el recuerdo de un viaje entre semana sobre el que tiene poca claridad vino a su memoria. Un viaje… a Valle Escondido. Arrugó su frente y se rascó la cabeza, poniendo atención a los resquicios de sus recuerdos sobre ese viaje, y no es mucho lo que puede aportar, pues estaba tan bebida y se le había pasado la mano con la marihuana, que a diferencia del resto la aletargaba, que se quedó dormida dentro del coche.

Se reacomoda sobre su asiento cuando recuerda un hecho que la asustó, esto cuando Jacob mató a un perro en la carretera, una noche por un camino olvidado a orillas de un río. Lo único que sabe es que se asustó mucho, pero Jacob logró convencerla de que apenas lo había tocado al pobre animal.

¿Por qué recordaba ese hecho sin importancia ahora? Será porque Edward viene de ese lugar… y porque Jacob ha estado contactándose con la tía de Edward por alguna razón. Entonces una punzada se posó en el centro de su pecho, un calor doloroso del que no pudo deshacerse, ni siquiera cuando salió a tomar aire.

―No puedo quedarme con esto… tengo que investigarlo… ―se dijo entonces, comenzando a trazar un plan que ayudara a revelar el misterio que a Edward venía aquejándolo hace bastante tiempo.

**oo**

―Tienen una relación idílica. Él es un tipo absolutamente atractivo, aunque poco pude verlos juntos, pero por lo poco que vi, se nota que él como... un satélite alrededor de ella.

Jacob escuchaba a Renata mirando hacia la ventana de su despacho, mientras esta le exponía lo que había logrado averiguar sobre la relación entre Bella y Edward. No sabía cómo tomarlo, pues no podía aceptar que ella hubiera logrado ser feliz con otro tipo, menor que él incluso, un pueblerino que se las da de escritor.

―Se conocieron en la universidad y ya van a cumplir un año juntos, incluso viven en el mismo apartamento.

― ¿El mendigo vive con ellos?

― ¿El mendigo? ¿de qué hablas? No me dijo nada sobre eso…

―No tiene importancia ―dijo, haciendo una señal con su mano.

― ¿Puedo saber para qué quieres toda esta información?

―Lo que me cuentas no es algo que no sepa, Renata, solo quería constatar los hechos para calcular mis próximos movimientos y crear mi plan de contingencia…

― ¿Qué?

―Olvídalo. ―Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre, tirándolo sobre la mesa hacia Renata, la que se apresuró en abrirlo y ver su contenido. ―Ahí está lo que acordamos. Ahora puedes irte.

― ¿Puedo saber si todo esto lo estás haciendo para recuperarla? No me digas que Jacob Black está enamorado de una imposible…

―Cierra la boca y lárgate de una vez, Renata. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con la información, no es algo que te incumba.

Cuando se queda a solas, Jacob saca su teléfono móvil y entre maldiciones a media voz marca el teléfono de la mujer que desearía nunca volver a ver. Esta vez es él quien necesita hablar con ella para ponerla al tanto de cómo están las cosas, y para ponerla al tanto de lo que él considera su plan de contingencia. Ella debe tenerlo todo muy claro, aunque eso le cueste a él una fuerte cantidad de dinero para tenerla contenta y de su lado.

 _― ¿Eres tú, querido Jacob?_

―Necesito que vengas. Ahora.

 _― ¿Ahora? Puede que esté ocupada…_

Jacob apretó la mano libre fieramente. No estaba para las bromas de esa mujerzuela.

―Dos horas, si dentro de ese tiempo no te encuentro en el parque donde siempre nos reunimos, dile adiós a tu existencia, Sue ―y sin más, colgó. Suspiró y se dispuso a abrir su bandeja de correos y enviarle un mensaje a uno de sus abogados de confianza. Tendría que cubrir todos flancos, no debería dejar nada al azar.

Movida por el miedo o quizás por el entusiasmo de recibir un poco de dinero, Sue llegó puntualmente a la cita, sentándose en uno de los bancos de la placita frente a una pileta redonda, mientras esperaba al joven empresario. Pensaba, que si Jacob quería ser discreto, podría invitarla a beber algo por ahí, pero nunca él cedía a esas insinuaciones de su parte.

Se cruzó de piernas, alisándose el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión y que había comprado en una liquidación gracias al dinero que el moreno joven le había dado la última vez. Además, se había peinado, dejando caer su cabello negro sobre sus hombros e incluso se había maquillado. Quién sabe y Jacob cambiada de opinión sobre ella y la invitaba finalmente por ahí a beber un trago… o quizás a un motel, pues no le vendría nada mal un poco de acción con un joven tan esplendido como él.

A lo lejos vio aparcar el coche que Jacob usaba, uno negro de vidrios polarizados, como los que usa la gente rica en las películas, pensando en que si se esforzaba un poco, podría llegar a tener uno de esos mismo coches y ser la envidia de Valle Escondido.

―Jacob, querido, qué gusto que me hayas citado… ―dijo ella, descruzándose de piernas y volviéndolas a cruzar, mientras le daba un visto rápido al joven empresario, quien al llegar quitó de sus ojos las gafas negras, metiéndolas en el bolsillo de su saco azul marino que se ajustaba tan bien a su atlético cuerpo.

Jacob se sentó de mala gana junto a la mujer y la miró con gesto hosco, pasando por alto el aleteo de pestañas que la mujer le brindó como bienvenida.

―Cállate y escúchame. Lo que tengo que decirte es serio, y debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer.

Sue alzó sus cejas y miró con curiosidad al nervioso muchacho.

― ¿Hacer con respecto a qué?

El joven bufó y pasó sus manos por el espeso cabello negro, intranquilo.

―El tipo ese, tu sobrino que vive aquí…

― ¿Qué pasa con él?

―Pasa que está emparejado nada menos que con mi ex pareja, la misma que me acompañaba esa vez… que nos conocimos…

― ¿Y? ―siguió preguntando con una risita que delataba lo perdida que estaba.

― ¡¿Y?! En cualquier momento ella va a recordar todo y le dirá lo que ocurrió, ¿comprendes?

―Oh… ―puso sus dedos contra sus labios, asintiendo al recordar la imagen de la muchacha con la que vio a Edward la última vez que lo buscó ―Con razón me pareció carita conocida cuando la vi con él…

― ¿Los viste y no me lo dijiste? ―preguntó con fiereza Jacob, sujetando a la mujer por el antebrazo sin medir su fuerza. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y sacudió el brazo, soltándose del agarre de Black.

― ¡Ni siquiera recordaba que era tu noviecita de aquel entonces! Pero no debes asustarte, tú mismo me dijiste que ella no sospechaba nada, que iba lo suficientemente ebria y drogada el día que mataste al maricón…

― ¡Pues no puedo confiarme!

― ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

―Cubrir cualquier laguna que pueda inculparme directamente, y necesito que prestes atención y que te aprendas la historia, por si él llega a preguntarte.

― ¿Y por qué me preguntaría a mi?

―Ella te vio de juerga con nosotros, y te vio al día siguiente cuando te volvimos a encontrar en el estacionamiento abandonado.

―No me reconocería…

― ¿Estás segura? Si no colaboras, ya sabes lo que podría pasarte…

― ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

Jacob inspiró profundo y le contó el plan que había elaborado para exculparse, al que Sue prestó mucha atención. Era difícil que ella la recordara, pero de cualquier modo negaría todo si se le vinculaba de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto, mientras ambos hablaban sentados en el banco de la plaza a varias cuadras del edificio donde Black trabajaba, a un par de metros de distancia y poniendo mucha atención a este dialogo se encontraba el joven que, por petición de Edward, seguía los pasos de Sue.

Garrett movía la cabeza, pensativo y estrechaba los ojos, dilucidando que ambos estaban discutiendo algo importante, por la postura corporal preocupada de Sue y Jacob, y que incluso discutía, alzando los brazos ella y pasándose él repetidas veces las manos por el rostro y el cabello, en clara señal de exasperación. En ese momento deseó tener algún adminiculo sofisticado para poder oír la conversación, algo con que ponerlos en evidencia respecto a las sospechas de Edward.

No estuvieron más de media hora sentados en ese lugar, hasta que Jacob se levantó frente a las protestas de Sue, quien al parecer no consiguió lo que esperaba de él, probablemente alguna buena suma de dinero. Se quedó sentada mirando al hombre alejarse hasta el coche que había dejado aparcado y decidió ponerse de pie y caminar a paso firme y decidido hacia la estación de trenes.

Sacó entonces Garrett su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Edward, avisando que tenía información importante, devolviéndole Edward enseguida el llamado.

― _Qué tienes, Garrett…_

―Sue y Jacob acaban de reunirse. Me parece que tuvieron una discusión… la cosa es que estaban muy tensos. No pude oír nada, pero…

 _―Me basta con saber que siguen reuniéndose. Pensaré en lo que haré a continuación y te lo comentaré. Gracias por todo, Garrett._

―Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

― _Gracias otra vez._

Garrett colgó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, dirigiéndose hasta la misma estación de tren donde seguro se encontraría con Sue. No valía la pena seguirla ahora de regreso a la ciudad, pues ya había obtenido información importante, y sospechaba que más que eso, no lograría averiguar.

Edward en tanto, en compañía de Alec, se quedó pensando con el teléfono en la mano en aquella última información que Garrett le entregó, y que seguía un patrón ya habitual entre Sue y ese tipo.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Alec, golpeando su hombro.

―Se reunieron otra vez… ―dijo, pasándose la mano por la barbilla. Alec asintió, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

―Y volverán a reunirse una y otra vez, y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí esperando dirección divina…

― ¿Y qué propones que debo hacer? ―le preguntó Edward a su amigo, a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir él.

―Ir de una vez donde ese tipo y encararlo. Sacarle verdad por mentira… ¡Qué se yo!

―Va a negar cualquier cosa que podamos decirle…

―Puedes decirle que saber que le entregas dinero a tu tía, y que le exiges saber por qué lo hace.

―No sé… ―Edward sacudió la cabeza, no del todo convencido.

―Edward, vamos a quedarnos esperando un año más para saber qué diablos pasa entre ellos debemos comenzar a movernos, no esperar que nos lleguen más pistas.

Edward mordió su labio y puso la mano sobre su pecho, con el presentimiento y el miedo crepitante de saber que a algo espeluznante para él iba a destaparse cuando lo enfrentara. Ya suficiente tenía con saber que ese tipo se relacionaba con Sue por algún motivo que no conocía, y además saber que ese mismo hombre no era de los trigos limpios y que para colmo había sido ex pareja de la mujer que él amaba y que en ese momento acompañaba a su hijo en el cuarto. ¿Qué más le quedaba por descubrir?

―Hagámoslo ―dijo finalmente Edward, a lo que Alec se puso de pie de un salto, moviendo los pies y haciendo ejercicios con sus manos, como si fuera a presentarse a algún combate.

Apareció por el pasillo Bella, que vio a Alec en ese plan previo a una pelea, mientras que su novio estaba sentado en el sofá, con la vista perdida en alguna parte, claramente preocupado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―se apresuró a preguntar ella, mirando primero a Alec y luego a Edward, quien apenas le dedicó una mirada, corriendo ella a sentarse junto a él. ― ¿Edward?

―Hemos decidido ir y encarar al Jacob ese…

Bella abrió la boca ligeramente y sintió un cosquilleo en la barriga lo que interpretó como miedo y al que no le quiso dar más vueltas. Miró entonces a Edward esperando que este le diera más detalles, no consiguiéndolo sino hasta que insistió.

― ¿Vas a contarme a lo que irán allí, Edward?

―Volvió a reunirse con Sue hace menos de una hora, y más que las pruebas de los encuentros y de saber que él le entrega dinero cada cierto tiempo, no es mucho más lo que averiguaremos, por lo que Alec insistió en dar el siguiente paso.

―Vamos a ir a encararlo y preguntarle qué se trae con la vieja Sue…

La chica tragó grueso y miró a Edward, que seguía evitándola con la mirada. Tenía miedo, podía verlo en sus ojos y en su postura corporal, el mismo miedo que quizás la invadía a ella, no sabe bien por qué. Tomó entonces la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho de Edward y lo instó a mirarla, cosa que él hizo girando su cabeza hacia ella lentamente. Se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos instantes, ocasión que usó Alec para desaparecer y darle intimidad a la pareja, atinando Edward a entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella, perderse por un momento en el color de su mirada que lo cautivó desde el primero momento que los vio en medio del gentío del vagón de tren, momento que recordaba como si fuera ayer.

―Dios… eres tan hermosa… puedes hacer que olvide absolutamente todo, cada una de mis preocupaciones desaparecen al momento que me conecto con tu mirada…

Ella sonrió con tristeza, torciendo su rostro y mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él. extendió su mano y acarició la barba que crecía en el rostro de Edward, adorando el rose con sus dedos.

―Lo mismo puedo decir yo. No sabes lo afortunada que me siento de tenerte

―Somos dos afortunados entonces.

―Edward, por favor, dime cómo te sientes respecto a la decisión que tomaste.

―Tengo mucho miedo, Bella. Tengo la impresión de que cuando hable con ese tipo, voy a descubrir cosas que no quiero saber ―asumió en voz alta su miedo, deseando Bella poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

―¿Quieres que interceda? Puedo acercarme a él y…

―Te quiero al margen, no quiero a ese tipo cerca de ti. ―Dijo Edward de forma tajante ―Quizás estoy apresurándome y en verdad nada saquemos con la visita, ni siquiera tengo la seguridad de que querrá recibirnos. Pero Alec tiene razón, debo hacerlo ahora, sino cuando.

―Está bien. Hazlo y sal de estas dudas de una buena vez.

―Lo haré.

―Y recuerda que yo estoy aquí, esperándote para reconfortarte. No olvides lo mucho que te amo, y que no habrá nadie más a quien logre amar de esta manera.

―También te amo, Bella. Tú y mi hijo son lo más importante que tengo.

Se besaron como si se estuvieran despidiendo, como lo harían dos amantes cuando saben que existirá un periodo de tiempo en que la distancia ―o las circunstancias― los separaran. Ella se aferraba a Edward por los hombros y torcía la cara mientras él la sujetaba por la nuca y la mejilla, absorbiendo el sabor de sus labios, como si fuera su más importante alimento.

― ¿Irás hoy? ―preguntó ella en un susurro, aun con sus labios pegados a los de él, pues se negaba a dejarlo ir. Él inspiró con los ojos cerrados, inhalando el aliento de Bella que lo estremecía.

―No lo creo. Mañana temprano quizás, ya es tarde para eso y quiero quedarme en casa contigo y con mi hijo, pasar tiempo juntos, tranquilos, ya sabes…

―Me parece perfecto.

A quien no le pareció tan perfecto fue a Alec, quien pensó que irían enseguida a encarar a ese tipo, bufando por lo bajo y debiendo aceptar la decisión de Edward, poniendo por supuesto sus exigencias:

―Mañana temprano iremos al trabajo de ese. No pasado mañana ni el siguiente. Mañana ―puntualizó sin dar lugar a que su amigo titubeara.

Dejó a la pareja sola en su apartamento, quienes pusieron en silencios sus teléfonos mientras se acomodaban en el sofá de la sala y se mimaban, mientras el niño dormía en su cama después de haber tomado su medicina.

Bella descansaba su espalda contra el pecho de Edward, rodeándola este por la cintura con sus brazos, como una fuerte correa, colándose las manos bajo la camiseta de ella, acariciándola piel de su vientre, y su nariz subiendo y bajando por su cuello, alternando con su boca cuando no se aguantaba las ganas y la besaba, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella se dejaba envolver por las caricias de Edward y pese a lo delicioso de su toque, no lograba pues la preocupación de lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente, la tenía nerviosa. No pudo seguir guardándoselo, por lo que decidió decírselo, sin querer romper el momento entre ambos.

―También estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar mañana ―reconoció Bella en voz baja, pasando de arriba abajo sus manos por los brazos de Edward, que por un segundo detuvo sus caricias, retomándolas enseguida.

―Bueno ―suspiró profundo ―pues somos dos.

―Te vas a reunir con Jacob, él seguro te dirá cosas de mi…

―Oye, no. ―La movió de tal manera de poder verla a la cara. Subió sus manos hasta su rostro, tomándola por las mejillas ―Él no tiene por qué saber que tú y yo estamos juntos, y de cualquier forma, si lo sabe, no podría decir nada que pudiera poner en duda lo que siento por ti.

―Prométemelo.

―Te lo prometo, cariño.

Enseguida volvió a besarla para cerrar el compromiso, antes de incorporarse y con ella entre sus brazos, dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, donde tras cerrar la puerta, le hizo el amor sobre la cama repitiéndole una y otra vez su promesa de amor eterno, hasta bien entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de ella con un beso, haciendo lo mismo con su hijo, quien estaba sentado sobre su cuna con la mamila de leche entre las manos.

―No me moveré de aquí ―le dijo Bella antes que él saliera por la puerta y se dirigiera hasta el estacionamiento para tomar su coche y pasar por Alec, para finalmente dirigirse al edificio alto donde sabían, Jacob Black trabajaba.

Tras aparcar en una zona permitida, Edward miró por el parabrisas del coche el edificio, preguntándose si era lo correcto hacer lo que se habían propuesto, leyendo Alec sus pensamientos.

―Anda, Edward, es lo que debemos hacer.

Alec fue el primero en descender del coche y cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco, siguiéndole Edward los pasos cuando se dirigió con mucha seguridad a las puertas de entrada, donde fueron recibidos por un guardia, que les abrió las puertas de vidrio, invitándolos a pasar.

Alec fue quien habló con las recepcionistas, pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar a ver al señor Jacob Black, negándoles el ingreso si es que no tenían una cita previa con él.

―Solo dígale que estamos aquí para tratar el tema de "Valle Escondido". Él entenderá ―dijo Alec con voz segura, mirándolo Edward de reojo por el aplomo de su amigo, y que estaba fallando en ese momento en él.

Las chicas se miraron y una de ellas levantó el teléfono comunicándose con las oficinas de la planta superior, avisándole a la asistente personal de Black sobre las visitas y el recado que adjuntaron, para que los dejaran pasar.

―La asistente del señor Black les dará su mensaje ―dijo una de las recepcionistas tras colgar el teléfono, indicándoles una zona de sillones, como una sala de espera ―Pueden aguardar la respuesta en ese lugar…

―Gracias, pero estamos bien así ―dijo Alec, tocando el brazo de Edward para alejarse del mesón de recepción.

Edward miraba el entorno lujoso del primer piso con desconfianza, poco acostumbra a lugares como ese, causándole una sensación de desconfianza, como si la luminosidad impuesta de forma artificial del lugar escondiera sucios secretos.

―Tú tranquilo, Edward. Vamos a subir allí donde esté ese tipo y lo encararemos, le sacaremos la verdad de cualquier forma.

―Honestamente, no sé lo que podamos conseguir con esta visita… ―dijo Edward, dubitativo, mirando a los hombres y mujeres vestidos de trajes caros, ir y venir por el lugar.

―Conseguiremos lo que hemos estado buscando, Edward. La puta verdad, de una vez por todas.

El joven escritor asintió y metió las manos a sus bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirándose la punta de sus botas. Se sentía mal vestido con esos pantalones informales y su camisa a cuadros, pero no había tenido cabeza para pensar si había una forma correcta de vestirse para ese encuentro.

―Disculpe, señor ―dijo una de las chicas tras el mostrador, dirigiéndose a Edward y Alec. Ambos se acercaron a ella, nerviosos, como si fueran a oír un veredicto. ―El señor Black los espera. Pueden pasar.

Alec y Edward se miraron, recibiendo a continuación las tarjetas de invitados que la chica les entregó, indicándoles donde estaban los ascensores y el piso hasta el cual debían seguir.

Una vez dentro del elevador, Alec miró a su nervioso amigo, golpeándole levemente el brazo.

― ¿Estás preparado, Edward?

―De ningún modo, Alec.

Fueron recibidos por una rubia mujer casi tan alta como ellos, cuyo cabello caían por su espalda recto, muy ordenado, tan ordenado como su traje gris que marcaba cuidadosamente sus curvas.

―Sean bienvenidos ―les dijo con voz cantarina, dedicándoles una educada sonrisa. ―El señor Black los espera en su despacho. Síganme, por favor.

Sin decir palabra, ambos jóvenes siguieron los pasos de la rubia asistente personal, que contorneándose con estilo les abrió una puerta doble de madera oscura, que daba paso a un despacho grande, de ventanales enormes que iban desde suelo a techo. Frente a uno de los ventanales, y de espalda a la puerta por donde estos dos jóvenes ingresaron, la figura alta y fornida de un hombre de cabello oscuro, les daba la espalda.

No se dieron cuenta cuando la rubia desapareció tras la puerta, solo se quedaron ahí esperando que el señor Black se dignara a darles la cara.

Alec, que no se caracterizaba por poseer mucha paciencia, fue el primero que habló.

―Buenos días ―saludó con voz dura.

Entonces, poco a poco, la figura frente a la ventana se giró, quedando de frente a ellos, exponiendo un rostro compungido, cosa que ni Edward ni Alec esperaban.

―Pensé que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento… tan doloroso ―dijo Jacob en un susurro, evitando mirar a sus visitas, quienes estaban un poco descolocados con su actitud de mártir.

―Sabes quienes somos ―dijo Edward levantando su barbilla.

Jacob torció su boca y miró a Edward con ojos de disculpa, revolviéndose el estómago del joven escritor, sintiendo el miedo arder en sus entrañas. Supo entonces que lo que ese tipo le diría, cualquier cosa que fuera, lo destruiría.

―Entonces sabrás que tenemos un montón de preguntas, de las que seguro conoces las respuestas ―dijo Alec, cruzándose de brazos, exponiendo sus fuertes y trabajados brazos.

Jacob asintió, bajando su cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos en el proceso.

―Perdonen mi descortesía, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar, un té, agua…?

―Nada. No hemos venido a hacer vida social, Jacob Black ―dijo Alec, inspirando Edward antes de tomar la palabra.

―Quiero que me digas qué clase de relación tienes con Sue, y por qué demonios le has estado dando dinero durante todo este tiempo.

Volvió Jacob a sonreír con tristeza, alzándose de hombros, caminando hacia el sector donde había una mesa con licores dentro de recipientes de cristal. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky, al que añadió dos cubos de hielo, llevándose el vaso a la boca para darle una bocarada. Miró el contenido del licor e hizo girar los hielos dentro del vaso, haciéndolos tintinar.

―Antes que todo, debes saber que todo cuanto he hecho, ha sido por amor…

―De qué hablas ―se apresuró en demandar Edward, dando un paso hacia él.

―Bella.

Cuando el nombre salió de los labios de Jacob, Edward retrocedió, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos. Podría haber protestado, impidiéndole que nombrara a Bella, pero no pudo, pues más fuerte fue el deseo de saber todo cuanto ese hombre, de semblante triste y preocupado, tenía para decirle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Niñas! Aquí capítulo nuevo!**

 **Besos a todas y gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Mil besos.**

 **Cata!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Bella no pudo relajarse. Le daba vueltas a la idea de Edward frente a Jacob, y todo lo que este último podría decir para hacer tambalear su relación. Sabía cómo era Jacob cuando se trataba de ataques verbales, lo venenoso que podía ser, incluso convincente…

 _"…no podría decir nada que pudiera poner en duda lo que siento por ti_ ". Eso le había dicho Edward, cuando ella le expresó su miedo de esa reunión, promesa que tendría que tenerla tranquila, más no era de ese modo.

Intentó jugar con Jamie, quien tampoco tenía mucho ánimo de nada, prefiriendo acomodarse bajo sus colchas y abrazado a su peluche, dormir, lo que dejó a Bella sin mucho que hacer, dándole la instancia propicia para pensar en una y otra cosa. Ni siquiera se animó a tomar sus apuntes y estudiar, pues no podría concentrarse.

Después de dejar al niño bien cómodo entre las almohadas, se fue hasta la sala, dejándose caer en el sofá, con el teléfono entre las manos. Sentía la tentación de llamarlo, pero de antemano sabía que ni Edward ni Alec le contestarían, por lo que dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro, justo junto a la laptop de Edward. Se quedó mirando el ordenador personal, y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo tomó poniéndolo entre sus piernas. Abrió la página de Google, pensando en los resquicios de su recuerdo aquel, cuando hizo con Jacob el viaje a Valle Escondido, del que muy poco recordaba, esto producto de las drogas y el alcohol. Fuera del incidente con el atropello del perro cuando iban rumbo a una cabaña en lo alto de una ladera, no recordaba haberse cruzado con la imagen de Sue, la tía de Edward, con la que supuestamente Jacob estaba relacionado de alguna manera.

Arrugó la frente y tecleó Valle Escondido, arrepintiéndose enseguida, borrando el nombre del espacio del buscador. Pensó entonces en el hermano muerto de Edward, y de la poca información que sabía respecto a ello, tecleando a continuación el nombre de James Masen, para saber de qué se había tratado ese accidente. Apareció su nombre ligado a pocas noticias locales, donde se hablaba del lamentable hecho que enlutaba a la pequeña localidad. Abrió entonces una de las entradas a un blog de noticias, donde se encontró con la fotografía de un joven y sonriente muchacho, en cuyo pie de página decía su nombre. Lo habría reconocido sin la necesidad de leer el nombre, pues en el apartamento había más de una foto de él, además de advertir ella el parecido en la mirada del joven de la foto y Edward.

Comenzó entonces a leer el contenido de la información, reparando en los dichos de Edward, quien contaba de su sentimiento de rabia y pena por la injusticia cometida contra su hermano, al que le quitaron la vida, dejándolo abandonado a su suerte al costado de un camino, como si fuera un perro…

 _― ¡¿Qué fue eso, Jake?! ¿Qué chocaste?_

 _― ¡Fue un maldito perro!_

Sobre la investigación que en aquel entonces comenzaba a gestionarse, que no arrojaba mucho, frustrando a Edward y sus conocidos, que de lo único que tenían conocimiento era que un vehículo rojo, antiguo, con dos ocupantes en su interior, quien había sido responsable del hecho.

Bella cerró la laptop con un golpe seco, y presa de pánico comenzó a temblar. Fue como poco a poco le dio vuelta a sus recuerdos, una y otra vez, hasta que la bruma espesa fue disipándose de sus recuerdos, recordando con claridad ese día, cuando llegaron a beber a un lugar abandonado, como un depósito de chatarras o un viejo estacionamiento abandonado, no estaba segura. Tampoco estaba segura, pero recuerda una risa estridente que le molestaba, especulando que fácilmente podría haber sido la de Sue, tía de Edward, que no dejaba de pedir algo de fumar y que le llenaran el vaso de cualquier licor, brindando por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

―Dios mío, no….

Lo que recuerda ahora con claridad, era el golpe que entonces la despertó de su letargo, asustándola. Trató de ver por la ventana trasera del viejo coche que Jacob manejaba, y que alguien le había dado por parte de pago de una deuda, no sabía ella bien de qué. El coche ni siquiera tenía patente, y Jacob insistía en llamarlo "bólido rojo", ironizando con la escaza velocidad que podía alcanzar el cacharro, y por su color.

Bella puso una de sus manos temblorosas sobre su boca, intuyendo con fuerza en su corazón que Jacob tenía mucho que ver con la muerte de James… y ciertamente ella.

No pudo seguir sentada, por lo que dejó la laptop de lado y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, y sus ojos se desbordan de llanto, producto del miedo, o más bien terror que la embargaba en ese momento. Ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó verse envuelta en algo como eso, pues la corazonada que retumbaba dentro de su pecho, le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

Además, supo que la promesa que Edward le había hecho, sobre lo inamovible de su amor pasara lo que pasara, no podría cumplirse porque sería imposible que él siguiera amando a quien fácilmente era cómplice de la muerte de James.

Volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, envolviendo sus rodillas con ambos brazos, largándose a llorar con la pena y el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Y de alguna manera, Edward estaba experimentando el mismo miedo, desde que Jacob Black nombró a Bella, sabiendo que, lo que oiría, lo destruiría y de más de algún modo, rompería su corazón.

Black estaba nervioso. Dilataba sus explicaciones, aludiendo a su miedo _porque la mujer que amaba_ pudiera verse envuelta en algo tan terrible, algo que él no pudo controlar…

― ¡¿Puedes hablar claro de una buena vez?! ―explotó Alec, harto de tanta verborrea. Tanto Jacob como Edward se sobresaltaron por la potente voz del rubio boxeador.

―Yo… no sé por dónde empezar ―dijo Jacob, moviendo sus manos y alzándose una y otra vez de hombros. Alec apretó la mandíbula y najó sus manos, formando puños que deseó usar con ese cretino que tenía en frente, mientras Edward a su lado seguía mudo.

―Podrías empezar diciéndonos por qué estás haciendo caridad con Sue…

Pudieron ver que a Jacob esa información lo pilló desprevenido. Por supuesto, él no estaba al tanto que ellos habían estado siguiendo los pasos de Sue, quien los llevó hasta él.

El moreno empresario pestañeó rápido y pasó sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios, pensando en una buena respuesta, encontrando que lo mejor sería, en ese asunto, hacerse el desentendido.

―No sé… no sé de lo que hablan…

―Basta con las ambigüedades ―dijo Edward finalmente, con voz ronca y tensa, mirando con rencor el rostro de Jacob, que lo miró con nerviosismo ―Sabemos que le has estado dando fuertes cantidades de dinero. Ella no es muy discreta al momento de gastarlo, ni tú lo has sido al entregárselo en la vía pública, a plena luz de día.

― ¿Y por qué piensas que lo que le doy a Sue, tiene que ver con…?

—¡Suficiente! ―exclamó Edward, dando un paso hacia él. necesitaba saber para largarse de ese lugar, pensar y tomar decisiones. ―Habla de una buena vez, dime si tú y ella están coludidos en la muerte de mi hermano.

Jacob se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, la que parecía estarlo ahorcando cuando el hermano del muchacho al que él atropelló pedía explicaciones.

Bajó la cara y la sacudió, restregándose los ojos a continuación. Cuando volvió a levantarlos y miró a Edward, se pudo ver sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas, y su rosto contrito, como si le doliera lo que iba a decir.

―Le di dinero a Sue para que se quedara callada.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo…―murmuró Edward, incrédulo, restregándose la cara con las manos y a continuación llevándoselas al cabello, el que jaloneó.

Alec en tanto, estaba a punto de estallar de la desesperación, pidiéndole a Jacob, en no muy buenos tonos, que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto.

―Callada con respecto a qué… maldita sea, si sigues haciendo pausas, vas a sacarnos de quicio, así que di lo que sabes.

Jacob carraspeó y asintió, pasándose la mano a lo largo de su corbata de seda.

―Llegamos a Valle Escindido para celebrar con unos amigos. Mi novia de aquel entonces no era de los trigos muy limpios, era una mujerzuela, la verdad…

Edward gruñó y dio un paso al frente con la intención de molerle la cara a golpes a ese tipo que estaba refiriéndose a Bella, debiendo Alec tomarlo por el brazo para contenerlo. Jacob, consiente de la reacción de Edward, se alzó por enésima vez de hombros, pidiendo disculpas.

―Lo siento, pero es la verdad, al menos en aquel tiempo así era, pero pese a todo, yo la amaba… la amo aún. ―Desvió Jacob sus ojos de la mirada llena de rencor que Edward estaba dándole en ese momento. Carraspeó y siguió hablando―Entonces, ella no era una buena influencia, de eso pueden dar fe otras personas… las mismas que podrán corroborar mi versión. Estábamos celebrando en un viejo estacionamiento, donde precisamente llegó Sue. Nos cayó bien y la animamos a que se quedara, hasta que no sé cómo, Bella movida por el alcohol y las drogas, dijo estar aburrida, largándose del lugar en el coche que usaba aquel entonces.

Traté de detenerla, era peligroso que se montara en el coche por la condición en la que se encontraba, pero no pude darle alcance.

Al día siguiente supimos lo que había pasado. Valle escondido es un pueblo pequeño, por lo que supimos acerca del lamentable accidente de tu hermano. no vi a Bella después de eso, apareciendo como si nada ante mi… bueno, entonces no sabía que ella tenía que ver con lo ocurrido…

―A qué te refieres… ―Lo detuvo Edward, temblando de rabia. Su mente, su corazón y sus oídos se negaban a creer lo que Jacob aseguraba con tanto ahínco.

Jacob puso una mano sobre su pecho y torció su cabeza. Parecía como si lo que fuera a decir, le causara tanto dolor dentro del pecho, cuestión que allí solo él se la creía.

―Supe por Sue que el auto que atropelló a su sobrino, era el mío, y entonces deduje el lío en que se había metido Bella…

Alec abrió sus ojos con desmesura, al igual que Edward, suyo pecho subía y bajaba rápido, buscando el aire que mágicamente se había esfumado de sus pulmones.

―Estás tratando de decirnos que… que Bella… ―titubeó Alec, a lo que Jacob asintió.

―Pueden preguntarle a Sue por qué le estoy dando ese dinero. Sé que hice mal, que estoy encubriendo a una asesina, pero se trata de la mujer a la que todavía amo… aunque ahora entiendo por qué ella está contigo…

―Cierra la boca… ―lo volvió a detener Edward, esta vez soltando un tono amenazante en sus palabras.

Pero Jacob no iba a dejar espacio para que el doliente Edward dudara de su palabra, por lo que siguió explicándose.

―Ella desde siempre ha sabido quien eres tú, y quería cerciorarse de que la única manera que tenia de mantener el asunto bajo control, era estando cerca de ti, enamorándote y…

Ni Jacob ni Alec vieron venir la reacción de Edward, el que prácticamente le saltó encima al empresario, tirándolo al suelo, y allí montándose prácticamente a horcajadas sobre él, golpeándole el rostro una y otra vez, movido por la ira que bullía dentro de él.

Cuando Alec intentó la primera vez apartarlo de Jacob, Edward se sacudió de su amigo y siguió golpeando a Jacob, el que al parecer poca práctica tenía con el arte de los puños. Y mientras él seguía, Alec bufaba, cubriéndose la cara, totalmente descolocado por lo que ese tipo estaba diciendo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que dijera esa sarta de mentiras?!... ¿Y si no eran mentiras?

Sacudió el rubio la cabeza y volvió hasta donde su amigo, aplicando toda su fuerza para apartar a Edward de su contendor, el que sangraba por la nariz y pedía piedad, alzando sus manos.

― ¡Ya es suficiente, Edward!

―Es la pura verdad… ―se quejó Jacob desde el piso, palpándose el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, lanzando quejidos sordos cada vez que lo hacía. ― ¡Ella lo atropelló! ¡Ella lo mató!

Edward sacudía la cabeza y se agarraba fuertemente a los antebrazos de su amigo, quien trataba de sujetarlo para impedir que se le fuera encima a Jacob, otra vez.

―Sácame de aquí, Alec, sácame de aquí antes que lo mate… ―alterado le pidió a su amigo, lo que sonó como un ruego que rugió desde el pecho de Edward, cuya cabeza daba vueltas, sin entender nada.

―Sí, Edward, larguémonos … tenemos mucho que pensar… ―le dijo, arrastrándolo a la puerta de la lujosa oficina. Antes de desaparecer, Alec miró por sobre su hombro donde seguía Jacob tirado sobre el piso, dándole la última advertencia ―Volveremos a vernos, Jacob Black.

Sacó Alec a su amigo dejando a Jacob en el piso, adolorido, pero esbozando una sonrisa triunfante por haber sembrado la duda en Edward, el que ahora creía que la mujer que tenía a su lado, estaba allí nada más que por interés. Afirmó la cabeza en el suelo cubierto por la alfombra y se rio a carcajadas, pues la primera parte de su plan estaba en curso. Más tarde se reuniría con los abogados, y por la noche tomaría un avión rumbo a la otra punta del globo terráqueo.

Adentro del elevador, y después de pasar frente a la sobresaltada asistente personal del Black, Edward afirmó la palma de sus manos y su frente sobre el frío espejo del cubículo, respirando con dificultad, resonando dentro de su cabeza el eco de los dichos de Jacob, que parecían haberle provocado una grieta ardiente dentro de su pecho.

Alec se mordía el labio y pasaba las manos una y otra vez por el cabello ya desordenado, mirando a su amigo, sintiendo pena por él, pues su postura derrotada le daba a entender cómo se sentía por dentro.

―No vas a creerle, ¿verdad? ―susurró Alec, poniendo la mano cuidadosamente sobre los hombros ―Bella te ama, y no sería capaz de…

―No puedo… no puedo pensar ahora, Alec… no puedo ―dijo, quejumbroso, agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos, jalándoselo con violencia.

―Está bien, amigo, está bien. Necesitamos serenarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría. Ese tipo no me dio buena espina, debe estar mintiendo…

Edward se apartó del muro de espejo y miró a su amigo con ojos desorbitados, enrojecidos.

― ¡¿Y si no lo está?! ¡¿Y si dice la verdad?!

―Calma, Edward. Calma.

Alec también se cuestionaba el hecho que ese tipo hubiera dicho la verdad. Ambos ya sabían que bella y él estaban conectados de antes, pero de ahí a creer que ella estaba involucrada directamente en la muerte de James, era algo que ni él podía creer, mucho menos Edward, a quien parecía habérsele partido el corazón en dos.

Salieron del edificio a paso rápido, como si el aire dentro de ese complejo los ahogara, afirmándose Edward en el primer muro externo de la gran torre, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el aire fresco.

―Vamos a caminar por ahí, Edward. Por mucho que duela este tema, tenemos que ver qué vamos a hacer.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir a su amigo, arrastrando los pies, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirando la punta de sus zapatos, mientras seguía oyendo las declaraciones de Jacob Black. Él sabía que, llegando el momento de enfrentar a ese cretino, habría cosas que le serían reveladas y que lo dañarían. Siempre tuvo la intuición que él estaba involucrado con la muerte de Jamie, pero nunca se imaginó oír todo lo que dijo, culpando directamente a Bella de lo ocurrido con su hermano, hacía más de un año atrás.

Llegaron a un parque a unas cuadras del edificio, y se dejaron caer en un banco verde, rodeado de árboles y flores silvestres, además de juegos infantiles que en ese momento estaban desocupados.

― ¿Le crees?

Edward tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, con sus codos afirmados sobre sus rodillas, y sus manos entrelazadas la una a la otra. Miraba fijo la tierra del suelo y trataba de poner orden en su cabeza, la que en ese momento era un verdadero lío.

―Siempre he sabido que Sue sabía más de lo que decía. Ahora sé que el precio de su silencio estaba siendo cubierto por ese… maldito…

―No pregunto sobre eso, pregunto sobre lo que dijo respecto a Bella.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en el suelo, repasando las muchas veces que Bella le había dicho que lo amaba, todas las ocasiones además en donde se lo había demostrado, ¿Cómo podía entonces haber mentira en esa mirada que, para él, revelaba tanto? Ella, por lo que la conocía, no hubiera soportado el hecho de vivir a su lado cargando con un homicidio, poniéndose una careta para tenerlo a él al margen, controlado respecto al asunto.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando se enfadó tanto, cuando vio el nombre de Jacob en un correo que Garrett te envió? ―apuntó Alec ―Ella pensaba que la estabas investigando, quizás se puso nerviosa de saber que estabas escarbando en ese momento….

Entonces Edward se incorporó y miró a Alec con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¿Crees lo que él dijo?

Alec sacudió la cabeza, no como negación, sino por la confusión que sentía, que probablemente no se comparaba a la que sentía su amigo.

―No sé qué creer, Edward, pero si antes no teníamos seguridad sobre ningún nombre que se relacionara con la muerte de James, pues el escenario ahora ha cambiado, y estamos barajando tres nombres. ―el rubio oriundo de Valle Escondido tocó el hombro de su amigo y bajó la intensidad de su voz. ―Debemos actuar fríamente, y lamento que Bella esté en medio de todo esto, pero estoy pensando en la muerte de tu hermano y mi amigo, ¿comprendes?

Edward se dejó caer hacia el respaldo del banco, extendiendo su cuello y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Deseaba despertar de la pesadilla que parecía estarse forjando alrededor de él, deseaba que todo fuera parte de la animadversión que sentía por ese hombre y por el pasado que lo unía a Bella… pero para su pesar, nada de eso era una realidad onírica… esa era su realidad.

― ¡Dios mío! ―se quejó, quebrándosele la voz.

Alec en tanto, trataba de mantenerse frio y poner en orden lo que debía de hacer de ahora en adelante, aunque entendía que debía dejar que su amigo hablara con Bella y concederle el beneficio de la duda. Como había dicho, ese Jacob Black no acababa de gustarle, por lo que podía apostar que un porcentaje de su lastimero relato no era cierto.

―Lo mejor es hablar directamente con ella. Verla a los ojos cuando le digas lo que Jacob te dijo, o podrías hablar primero con Sue y sonsacarle…

Edward apretó sus manos cuando Alec hizo mención de esa mujer, para la que prepararía un golpe en honor a la memoria de su hermano.

―No… voy a dejar a esa mujer para el final ―dijo, refiriéndose a Sue. ―Ella va a verme enojado y no le va a quedar de otra que asumir su complicidad con el asesino de James.

" _O la asesina_ " pensó el rubio, evitando hacer ese comentario en voz alta.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sentados en el parque casi vacío, cada uno cavilando sobre lo sucedido en esa oficina. Tendrían que estar al menos satisfechos por el hecho de saber que la muerte de James estaba a portas de encontrar la justicia que merecía, pero la satisfacción era un sentimiento lejano. Se sentían abatidos y confundidos, no tenían claridad respecto a nada, y aunque Alec intentaba tener la mente fría, le dolía el hecho de saber a Bella relacionada en toda esa sórdida situación, pues la consideraba su amiga.

― ¿Hablarás con Michael? Por el asunto de los abogados y a las luces de lo que hemos descubierto…

Edward inspiró y se secó el rostro por enésima vez. Antes de decirle cualquier cosa a Michael, debía poner en orden su cabeza y sus ideas.

―No, no hasta que tenga seguridad yo de lo que voy a hacer, y eso será cuando esté seguro de tener la verdad.

Alec asintió, pensando que era la decisión más sensata que su amigo podía tomar, por lo que suspiró y pasó las manos por sus rodillas, mirando el suelo.

―No podemos demorarnos mucho, lo digo por ese Jacob que puede usar este tiempo para escaparse y eludir cualquier responsabilidad…

Edward miró a su amigo, esperanzado, como si el asentimiento de Alec le sirviera para creer en su corazón.

― ¿Crees que él está directamente relacionado con la muerte de James, y que en verdad está usando a Bella como su chivo expiatorio?

―Honestamente, Edward, es lo que deseo con todo el corazón…

Edward se puso de pie, sin poder aguantar más la quietud, pues su interior era una vorágine incontrolable que lo desesperaba.

― ¡¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?! ―se preguntó, sujetándose la cabeza ―Ni siquiera me atrevo a regresar al apartamento y hablar con ella. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir, tengo… tengo miedo de no creer nada de lo que diga. Me da pánico no saber cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea…

Volvió a cubrirse los ojos y dobló sus rodillas, quedando acuclillado. Deseó dejarse caer sobre la tierra y quedar allí, abrazado a sus rodillas, llorando a solas.

Entonces Alec suspiró y acompañó a su amigo, inclinándose a su altura, sujetándolo por el hombro, el que apretó para hacerle saber su apoyo, como siempre, incondicional.

―Si no estuvieras enamorado de ella, las cosas serían mil veces más fáciles, ¿verdad?

―Pero la amo, Alec… pero también amo a mi hermano, y lo extraño, y me duele su muerte impune, y por esa justicia que hace tiempo estoy pidiendo, es que voy a pensar solo en él… por mucho que eso me destruya.

― ¿Entonces ya has tomado una decisión?

Volvió Edward a levantarse y limpiarse las lágrimas que había dejado caer de sus ojos. Miró a su amigo y asintió, tragando grueso. Alec lo siguió, a la espera de lo que diría.

―No haré nada diferente a lo que tenía planeado. Haré que la persona culpable pague por lo que hizo, sea quien sea… y por mucho que eso a mí me duela.

Alec no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio en respeto a la más acertada decisión que había tomado Edward, y que como bien dijo, no era diferente a la que tuvo desde el principio, cuando juró dar con los asesinos de su hermano… "los asesinos"

―Un momento, Edward ―dijo Alec de pronto, recordando ese detalle. ―La investigación daba por hecho que los ocupantes de ese auto eran dos, no uno o una, como lo quiso hacer ver Black.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó el padre de Jamie.

―Quiero decir que ya su relato tiene estelas de mentiras descaradas, ¿comprendes?

Edward mordió su labio furiosamente, agarrándose de cualquier resquicio que demostrara fehacientemente la inocencia de Bella, pues no la creía capaz de hacer algo como eso.

― ¿Crees que puede ser que solo esté usando a Bella para sacarse de encima la responsabilidad?

―Lo creo, Edward. —reconoció Alec, aunque miró a su amigo con ojos llenos de advertencia ―Pero no quiero que te hagas esperanzas, ¿correcto?

― ¿Cómo no me las voy a hacer, cuando Black dijo que Bella solo estaba conmigo para mantenerme aplacado respecto a la investigación de la muerte de mi hermano? para mantener control y saber de primera fuente todo eso…

El rubio prospecto de boxeador tomó a su amigo por los hombros y se cercioró que éste lo mirara a los ojos.

― ¿Y crees que ella está contigo solo por eso? Mira, si lo pensamos bien, ella nunca se ha involucrado en esto, incluso no intervino cuando le contaste que estábamos tratando de esclarecer qué tipo de relación tenían Black y Sue. Si todo fuera como Black lo dijo, al menos la hubieras visto nerviosa, ¿no crees?

―Lo creo… —susurró Edward ―solo que necesito aferrarme a cualquier resquicio de esperanza que tenga… me entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Te entiendo. Ahora, dejemos de seguir dándole largas a este asunto. Debes ir y hablar con ella. ―lo empujó por la espalda, animándolo a caminar hacia donde habían dejado el coche aparcado. Habían caminado del edificio Black hasta ese parque, desestimando usar el vehículo cuando en realidad necesitaban caminar y respirar. ― ¿Quieres que te acompañe, o quieres hacerlo solo?

―Preferiría estar a solas con ella.

―Así será entonces.

**oo**

Bella pegó un salto cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Se secó los ojos y caminó rápidamente hacia allí, preguntándose si podría ser Edward el que pulsaba el timbre, cosa que descartó primero, cuando lo recordó tomar el manojo de llaves, incluidas las del departamento, y segundo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Irina.

La invitada reparó con satisfacción el llanto en los ojos de Bella cuando le dio una pasada despectiva de pies a cabeza, esperando que esas lágrimas fueran producto de alguna pelea con Edward, el padre de su hijo.

―Supongo que puedo pasar… ―comentó la rubia con ironía, indicando sobre el hombro de Bella con su dedo índice. Bella bajó la cabeza y asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Dejó su cartera sobre el sofá, sus gafas sobre la mesita de centro y se giró con los brazos cruzados para enfrentarse a Bella, por la que no sintió pena, ni siquiera cuando la vio tan pálida y desmejorada. Parecía enferma, cosa que en verdad a la rubia prospecto de modelo, no le importaba.

― ¿Mi hijo?

―Durmiendo —susurró Bella, apenas mirándola a la cara. Irina torció la boca y miró a su alrededor.

―Pasé por la guardería y me dijeron que Edward no lo había llevado. Podría haberme avisado…

―Te avisó sobre la visita que hizo al doctor, donde no llegaste ―le recordó Bella con enfado. ¿Qué pretendía la rubia? Ciertamente Irina no hizo caso de las recriminaciones de Irina, dándole una mirada despectiva, nada novedoso si se trataba de ella.

―Tuve complicaciones, pero no te debo explicación alguna…

―Y no te las estoy pidiendo. ―Bella levantó su mano indicando hacia el pasillo ―Puedes pasar a verlo.

― ¿Y Edward? ―preguntó Irina cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para regresar al sillón.

―Tuvo que salir.

― ¿Y estás así porque tuviste alguna pelea con él? ¿Problemas en el paraíso quizás?

―No tengo que darte explicaciones, Irina ―repitió Bella la misma respuesta que Irina usó hace unos instantes.

Girándose entonces sobre sus altos tacones negros, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, con su barbilla levantada y sus brazos muy cruzados contra el pecho. Le gustaba saberse más hermosa que Bella, la que vestía en ese momento una triste camiseta demasiado grande para su talla y unos jeans que ella ya habría tirado a la basura. En cambio, ella estaba al día con las tendencias de la moda y cada día se vestía con la intención de sacarse partido, tal como lo hizo ese día cuando se puso esos jeans que se le ajustaban a las piernas como si fuera su propia piel, y esa blusa negra traslúcida, que sabía le venía muy bien. Deseaba con todo su corazón, que el padre de su hijo volviera a mirarla con la ensoñación con la que algún día lo hizo, cuando le decía que la amaba tanto que podría llorar. Y si bien ella sabía que era un amor adolescente e inmaduro, podría conseguir que ese amor de entonces evolucionara y se convirtiera en algo perdurable, porque se lo merecía, y porque quería darle una oportunidad a la familia que junto a Jamie, podrían lograr ser. Pero para eso, Edward tendría que dejar de sentir por Bella el amor que le profesaba, y ella debía colaborar con eso, con hacerle ver a él, que había otras muchas opciones para un hombre como él, como ella, por ejemplo.

Bella, ajena a todas esas elucubraciones de la madre de Jamie, volvió al sillón, sentándose de costado para afirmar su cara en el respaldo, mirando hacia la ventana, suspirando una y otra vez, amigándose con el sentimiento de derrota que sentía en su pecho, el anuncio de que algo duro y doloroso se acercaba para hacerle frente.

Al cabo de una hora casi, Bella sintió finalmente el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta, la que enseguida se cerró con un golpe leve.

Ella enseguida se puso de pie y oyó su corazón quebrársele cuando Edward apareció en la sala y la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, que al parecer revelaba que también había estado llorando. Se veía devastado, tanto que ella dio un paso para acercársele y abrazarlo, pero otra vez su corazón que resquebrajó cuando él dio un paso atrás, levantando una mano para apartarla.

―Edward… ―susurró con voz temblorosa ―yo tengo… tengo que hablar contigo… recordé algo y…

Edward cerró los ojos, apretando sus parpados con los dedos, volviendo a abrirlos para dejar caer lágrimas gruesas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta el suelo de la sala. Torció la cara y negó con la cabeza.

―Dime que lo que dijo ese hombre no es cierto… que lo que dijo lo hizo para perjudicarte…

―Pero… no sé… ―agitó ella su cabeza en su desesperación de no entender qué era lo que Jacob le había dicho.

―Dime que no ibas dentro de ese coche… ―rogó con su voz rota, llorando frente a ella como un niño. ―Dime que él estaba mintiendo… te lo suplico, Bella…

Bella puso las manos sobre su pecho a la vez que lloraba por Edward, por lo que él había perdido, y por lo que ella acababa de perder también, pues sabía que el amor de ese hombre, era historia pasada.

―Lo siento, Edward…

El chico se giró y se jaló el cabello, rogándole a la vida que lo hiciera desaparecer. Su mayor temor desde que Black le contó la historia, estaba haciéndose real.

―Dios mío, no puedo creerlo…

Bella se secaba la cara e intentaba poner en orden su cabeza. Al menos quería que él la escuchara y la entendiera.

―Yo no recuerdo todo con claridad, ―dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa ― habíamos bebido mucho y yo había fumado un montón de droga. Recuerdo que me metí en el coche a dormir, y cuando me di cuenta, Jacob iba camino no sé a dónde. Volví a dormitarme y desperté sobresaltada…

―Basta, por favor…

― ¡No! ―exclamó ella, girándose Edward al momento para mirar su rostro enrojecido ―No sé qué te dijo Jacob, pero debes oír mi versión también. Si soy culpable de algo, voy a responsabilizarme.

― ¿Entonces estás asumiendo que mataste a mi hermano?

Bella miró a Edward con horror, volviendo a negar fervientemente con su cabeza.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que Jacob te dijo?

Él inspiró y habló mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la atormentada mirada de Bella.

―Me dijo que habías tomado el coche después de una juerga, y que desapareciste. Que estabas drogada y bebida, y que tiene gente que puede atestiguarlo

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―exclamó ella, a lo que Edward no hizo caso, por lo que siguió hablando con voz dura.

―Dice, además, que le daba dinero a Sue para mantenerla con la boca cerrada, que lo que buscaba es que no hablara, pues ella sabría todo… ¡Dice que aun te ama, y que le ha pagado a esa mujer porque no quería que te metieran a la cárcel!

Bella apretó los dientes y secó furiosamente de un manotazo prácticamente las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro. No era justo que Edward creyera de buenas a primeras las mentiras de Jacob, no cuando no lo conocía.

―Entiendo que puedas creerle a Jacob, porque no lo conoces. Además, puedo entender que tengas dudas de sus dichos porque se trata de la muerte de tu hermano, pero me conoces… ¡sabes que te amo!

Juntó las manos bajo su barbilla, como si estuviera rogando, y es que en verdad eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando volvió a mirarla. Habló con voz ronca, baja, deseando que ella admitiera que todo lo que Black había dicho, era una completa mentira.

―Entonces dime que no tienes nada que ver, que nunca estuviste sobre ese coche, que no tuviste que ver con la muerte de mi hermano… ¡dímelo, por favor!

―No puedo mentirte… ―eso fue como una bala directo al pecho de Edward, el que se sujetó con las manos del puro dolor, mientras ella seguía admitiendo la verdad ―Sí, yo iba dentro de ese coche, pero las cosas no ocurrieron como él te las dijo.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro, desesperado, mientras ella intentaba seguir explicándose. Pero para él la admisión de ella era suficiente, no quería seguir oyéndola.

―No quiero… no quiero seguir escuchándote.

― ¡Le diste la oportunidad a Jacob y lo oíste! ¡Concédeme el mismo derecho, maldita sea! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

Al cabo de reclamar su oportunidad, recibió una mirada dura de Edward como nunca antes.

―Ya has dicho suficiente… ¿crees que le creí a ese tipo de buenas a primeras? ―exclamó alto, levantando sus manos y dejándolas caer a peso muerto sobre sus costados ―Necesitaba oírte decir que todo lo que él dijo era una mentira, para vengarse de ti, o por lo que sea. Pero aquí estas diciéndome que sí, que ibas en el coche que mató a mi hermano…

― ¡Pero yo no lo maté!

― ¡Pero podrías haber hecho algo para que no muriera, maldita sea! ―gritó con voz en cuello, apuntándola con el dedo ―Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara. Me destruiste, me destruiste por completo.

Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano, pues él tenía razón. Si ella en ese momento hubiera insistido en que Jacob detuviera el coche, se hubiera bajado y lo habría ayudado de alguna manera. Incluso, si ella no hubiese estado ni drogada ni bebida, quizás nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Necesitaba que él supiera que, si de ella hubiese dependido, habría hecho algo por su hermano, pero al parecer, Edward no quería seguir escuchándola, y por como cerraba los ojos, ni siquiera soportaba mirarla, cosa por la que no lo juzgaba.

―Edward, por favor… ―trató de insistir una vez más, pero nada consiguió.

―Vete, Bella… te lo suplico, vete de una vez, y no vuelvas.

Bella arrugó la cara y salió corriendo con lo puesto del departamento, dando un portazo detrás de sí. Edward se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer en el sofá, con su corazón destruido como nunca antes lo sintió, ni siquiera cuando murió su hermano. esta vez se conjugaba la pena de haber perdido a James y el dolor inconmensurable que sentía al saber a la mujer que más amaba sobre esta tierra, era culpable de esa muerte.

Se lamentó de estar viviendo esa maldita realidad y se preguntó qué sería de él a partir de ese momento, lo que sentía como un punto de inflexión en su vida.

Lloró amargamente no sabe por cuánto tiempo sentado en ese sofá, hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Se sobresaltó, sacando la cara del escondite tras la palma de sus manos y se encontró con Irina, que lo miraba con los labios torcidos.

Por supuesto, ella había oído todo desde el cuarto de su hijo donde se mantuvo todo el rato. Desde allí escuchó con lujo de detalle toda la pelea que culminó con el quiebre de la pareja, como ella lo deseaba. Pero no era tan despiadada como para alegrarse, y quizás hubiera sido de otra manera, pero las circunstancias eran delicadas. Oyó con horror como Edward vinculaba a Bella con la muerte de James, algo que a ella le pareció salido de un libro, pues solo los protagonistas de las novelas acaban enamorándose de sus enemigos… o de las asesinas de sus hermanos.

Le dolió ver a Edward totalmente descompuesto, llorando amargamente como nunca antes lo vio durante todo el rato que se mantuvo en la entrada del pasillo, afirmada contra el muro, viendo como ese hombre sacudía sus hombros y se lamentaba, hasta que no soportó más y se le acercó con el fin de consolarlo y ayudarlo en lo que ella pudiera.

―Lo siento… ―susurró ella, poniendo la mano sobre la espalda de Edward, el que se volvió a curvar hacia adelante, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con sus dedos, no consiguiéndolo, pues éstas seguían naciendo incansablemente de sus ojos.

―No sabía… no sabía que estabas aquí… ―dijo Edward a Irina removiéndose incomodo sobre el sofá. Ella sonrió con disculpa, torciendo su lindo rostro.

―Llegué un poco antes que tú. Vine a ver a Jamie.

Se sintió un estúpido por olvidar a su hijo enfermo, por haber gritado pudiendo haberlo asustado. No lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba tan fuera de sí, que no pudo controlarse.

― ¿Él ha estado bien? ―preguntó ansioso, mirando por sobre el hombro de la rubia hacia el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios ― ¿Tomó su medicina de la mañana?

―Lo hizo. Tranquilo.

― ¡Dios mío! ―exclamó por enésima vez, cubriéndose la cara. Irina sintió pena por Edward y por el dolor que sabía estaba cargando. Se atrevió entonces a tocar su brazo y apretarlo, acercándosele y hablándole bajito.

―Lamento todo lo que ocurrió, Edward. Y no quise ser chismosa, pero del cuarto de Jamie se oía todo.

―No quiero hablar de eso contigo… ―negó él con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de la rubia.

―Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, incondicionalmente para ti.

―Gracias, Irina, pero te agradecería que solo te preocuparas de Jamie. ― se puso de pie, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás, evitando mirar a la rubia que quedó sentada en el sofá ―Ahora necesito estar solo.

Sin más caminó hacia el interior y se encerró en el cuarto de su hijo, acomodándose en la pequeña cama para una persona que habían implementado en ese lugar, y donde Jamie estaba recostado durmiendo en ese momento. Despacio se recostó junto a él, y lo abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello del niño, esperando que el aroma de su hijo lo calmara y aliviara el dolor que sentía en ese momento, dolor que no podía comparar con nada.

―Ahora solo somos tú y yo, Jamie.

Cerró los ojos y envolviendo al niño cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, lloró en silencio, sin poder detener el dique que se había roto dentro de él, y que estaba causando estragos destructivos en su mente y en su corazón.

No supo cuando Irina se fue, ni cuando Alec llegó, al que encontró sentado en el sofá de la sala, acariciándose la barbilla, ausente.

― ¿Comiste algo?

―No tengo hambre, Alec. Desperté para darle la medicina de la tarde a Jamie…

―Y supongo que el niño tampoco ha comido.

―No tiene hambre, pero el pediatra me dijo que tenía que conseguir que comiera de todos modos, así que le calentaré un colado de verduras. Quizás le prepare un poco de leche, no está bien que deje de comer y…

―Ya está, Edward ―le dijo Alec, quitándole el frasco de las manos. Edward se afirmó con ambas manos sobre la encimera, hundiendo su rostro entre sus hombros. ―Entiendo que las cosas con Bella no…

―No quiero hablarlo…

― ¡Tienes que hacerlo, maldita sea! ―gruñó Alec entre dientes ―¿No es esto lo que querías, dar con el asesino de James? ¡Pues ya está, lo tenemos!

Se puso frente a su amigo, respirando pesado. Pues sí, ya tenía lo que quería, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable? La respuesta a esa pregunta era más que obvia.

―Ella asegura que no mató a James…

― ¿Entonces?

―Creo que dijo… que iba dormida o muy drogada en el asiento del acompañante.

― ¡Por supuesto que ese malparido nos mintió! ―exclamó, como si la aseveración de Edward dejara clara la inocencia de Bella. Al menos él le creía a la chica, por lo que no comprendía la imagen devastada de su amigo. ― ¿Si Bella te dijo que ella no fue quien mató a James, por qué estás así?

Edward levantó su rostro, estirando su cuello, cerrando los ojos. ―Ella iba dentro de ese coche, Alec. Ella podría haberlo salvado, ¿comprendes?

―Pero no pudo hacerlo, no porque no quisiera…

―Ahora mismo, para mí, ella es tan culpable como la persona que conducía ese coche. ―apuntó, sintiendo otra vez el dolor en su pecho.

Admitir aquello en voz alta era algo que le dolía de sobremanera, pues, aunque intentara encontrarle la razón a la inocencia de Bella, sabía que cada vez que la mirara, recordaría la injusta muerte de su hermano.

Alec no podía rebatir ese punto, pues entendía la postura de Edward, y si bien era cierto no estaba en sus zapatos, podía entender el caos que todo esto significaba para él.

―Jacob Black. Maldito hijo de puta… ¿debemos hablar con tus abogados…? Por cierto, ¿tienes abogados? Solo hablaste de los que contrató Michael, al que tendrías que contarle lo que has descubierto…

―Hoy no soy capaz de nada, Alec. Lo único que quiero es meterme en mi cama, llorar y dormir, nada más.

― ¡Joder, Edward!

― ¡¿Joder qué, maldita sea?! ¡Acabo de descubrir quién mató a Jacob, y enterarme que la mujer que amo está involucrada! ¡Cómo demonios quieres que me sienta?! ―golpeando la encimera de granito con sus puños, volvió a abrir el dique de llanto que se dejó caer a través de sus ya hinchados ojos. ―Ni siquiera… ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer con este sentimiento, porque no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara… ¡pero la amo, maldita sea!

Dejó caer su torso y lloró contra el granito como un niño pequeño. Las horas habían pasado y el dolor no menguaba, sino que parecía anclarse en su pecho, amargando todo dentro de él.

― ¿Papi?

Alec se giró y miró detrás de él a Jamie, que con su pijama de patos amarillos apareció en la cocina, aferrando su viejo peluche favorito. Trató de cubrir el cuerpo de Edward, acercándose hacia el niño con la mejor sonrisa que consiguió esbozar en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mini galán?

―Mi papi… ―dijo el pequeño, apuntando a su papá por sobre el hombro de Alec cuando este lo tomó y levantó entre sus brazos.

―Tu papi tiene sueño, así que hay que dejarlo dormir. ¿Tú tienes hambre?

―Nu… ―respondió Jamie, arrugando graciosamente la cara. Alec arrugó el entrecejo y puso sus manos sobre las caderas, mirando al niño.

― ¡Cómo no! ―el amigo de Edward aplastó la barriguita del niño, haciéndolo reír ―Ahora iremos allí, nos sentaremos a ver dibujos animados y comeremos algo… ¡Mira qué delgado estás, campeón!

―¿Bella? ―volvió a preguntar el niño, mirando al rubio y luego a su papá, que seguía escondido, sin decir palabra.

―Uhm… esto… ella tuvo que salir, pero te dejó un beso… anda, vamos adentro y dejemos al viejo dormir.

Edward agradeció la presencia de Alec que serviría para distraer a su hijo. Odió que el niño notara la ausencia de Bella, alegrándose que él no padeciera el mismo dolor que él sentía, y que parecía estarlo partiendo por la mitad.

Y para ser justos, ese sentimiento estaba siendo compartido con Bella, la que fue a refugiarse a los brazos de Charlie, que no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Se espantó cuando su niña llegó hasta las escalinatas de la biblioteca, corriendo y llorando a refugiarse en sus brazos.

Él, torpemente, intentó consolarla, pasándole las manos una y otra vez por la espalda, mientras intentaba buscar en su cabeza confusa algo que pudiera ayudar a remitir el llanto de Bella, pero no podía decir nada, pues no sabía qué la tenía así.

Pero bella no necesitaba que Charlie dijera nada, solo necesitaba unos brazos cariñosos que la sostuvieran cuando ella estaba sintiendo que se desmoronaba.

No hizo caso de las miradas indiscretas de quienes pasaban junto a ellos, más de algunos cuchicheando e inventándose historias que nada tenían que ver con la realidad.

―Uhm… mi niña, ¿qué te hizo llorar? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

¿Podía decírselo? No estaba segura, primero porque traería a colación una época en la vida de Charlie en la que sufrió mucho por su culpa, precisamente por andar metida en la mierda a la que Jacob la llevó, y segundo porque sería muy largo de explicar, y ella en verdad no se sentía bien como para explicarse.

―Son… problemas, Charlie. Solo eso.

― ¿Se trata de Edward? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? Seguro me escuchará, él me tiene mucha estima…

―Dios, no. No vayas donde Edward, por favor…

― ¿Problemas de pareja? Bueno, creo que esos logran superarse, sobre todo después de saber cómo se aman ustedes, así que no sigas sufriendo, mi niña ―la abrazó y besó su frente, meciéndola de un lado a otro. ― ¿Te gustaría comer? Yo como cuando estoy triste.

―Tu siempre comes, Charlie…

Charlie sonrió con orgullo, volviendo a besar el tope de la cabeza de su niña.

―Anda, vamos a mi lugar y comemos algo. Podemos ver tele si quieres.

Bella simplemente asintió solo para que Charlie no se preocupara más de lo que estaba, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde vivía Charlie. Allí intentó probar bocado y responder con monosílabos cualquier pregunta que el hombre pudiera hacerle. Intentó dormir, o más bien se hizo la dormida para no preocupar a Charlie, el que leía y de tanto en tanto la miraba. Vio televisión sin prestar atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla, y cuando ya fue de noche y su anfitrión roncaba junto a ella, se permitió llorar en silencio, pensando en Edward, en lo que habían vivido juntos y en lo mucho que lo amaba, odiando la forma en que todo acabó entre ellos, pues sería de ilusos pensar que las cosas podían arreglarse. Ella y Jacob habían causado en él un daño irreparable, y aunque no era directamente responsable, sabía que Edward sí lo hacía, no culpándolo por ello.

 _"Edward, te amo… perdóname, por favor_ " rogó en silencio, mordiéndose el puño para no revelar los sollozos que no podía controlar, producto del dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

Aun así, tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente, pues si ella era responsable, asumiría la parte de culpa que le correspondería y sería ella la que destaparía las mentiras de Jacob Black, aunque ni con eso lograra el perdón de Edward.

**oo**

Jacob Black llegó al aeropuerto y se bajó del coche con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, hablando con su abogado que le decía que se calmara y que hiciera ese viaje tranquilo. Antes de eso se había comunicado con dos viejos amigos que le debían importantes favores y que se ocuparían de testificar, en el caso de ser necesario, la historia que le contó a Edward Masen. No estaba dispuesto a pagar por algo de lo que no era responsable, pues el tipo al que había atropellado iba en medio de una vía que prácticamente no estaba iluminada. Había sido un penoso accidente, y no había sido su culpa. De cualquier forma, decidió alejarse de la ciudad, no sabía bien por cuanto tiempo.

Tomó la maleta que el chofer sacó del maletero y caminó con paso seguro al interior del terminal aéreo, donde se encontró con la persona que le haría el ultimo favor antes de largarse.

― ¿Tienes lo que te pedía? ―le preguntó Jacob al hombre bajito, regordete y calvo, el que apenas asintiendo sacó del interior de su chaquetón de lana un sobre café.

Jacob hizo lo mismo, entregándole el maletín que traía, el que iba lleno de dinero en efectivo, por el que pagaría el favor.

Abrió el sobre ante la serena mirada del calvo, sacando la identificación falsa para salir del país, volviendo a guardarla en el sobre. La dobló y la metió en el bolsillo interno de su americana, sonriéndole al hombre, quien enderezó sus hombros y sin decir nada, asintió y se fue del aeropuerto.

Jacob hizo lo mismo, ingresando a la zona de embarque internacional, donde presentó su documentación real, pues la que su contacto le había llevado la ocuparía en otro lugar donde haría trasbordo, para no causar sospechas.

Ese hombre se iba dejando atrás su responsabilidad por un homicidio que él cometió hacía cerca de dos años y que estaba saliendo a la luz en ese momento de su vida donde la vida le sonreía, por lo que no iba a dejar que la muerte de ese pueblerino arruinara todo lo que había conseguido.

Sabía que Sue no iba a hablar, pues le convenía mantener su relato como la verdad de lo ocurrido, de lo contrario dejaría de hacerle llegar dinero y sin reparos mandaría a matarla sin contemplaciones, eso al menos le hizo saber, cuando le avisó de su intempestivo _viaje de negocios._

― ¡Hablas de más, y al día siguiente la muerte tocará a tu puerta, Sue! Así que tú eliges ―le advirtió, dejando en sus manos una fuerte suma de dinero, acompañado de esa amenaza, la que cumpliría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Por otro lado, estaba ten seguro que Bella no hablaría, que se fue muy tranquilo, pensando en lo bien que había hecho al anticiparse a todo eso, adelantándose a las jugadas que pudieran perjudicarlo.

" _Y que se jodan los Masen_ " pensó, guiñándole el ojo a una azafata que le daba la bienvenida, y que se quedó mirándolo más de la cuenta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow... les debo disculpas en todos los idiomas conocidos, pero lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es el exceso de trabajo y algunos problemas de salud que me dejaron fuera de juego, pero ya estoy aquí poniéndome al día con esta pareja... que ya no es pareja.**

 **Espero poder seguir con las actualizaciones semanales como solíamos hacerlo, y pues si sale antes, aquí se los dejaré.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí, entenderme y por esperarme.**

 **Las quiero mucho!**

 **A leer ahora damas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Tanya miraba a Alec con horror, mientras sus manos tapaban su boca como para sujetar el grito o el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca cuando le dio el lujo de detalle sobre lo que Edward y él habían logrado averiguar en el despacho de Jacob Black y que los había dejado a ambos fuera de juego, emocionalmente hablando. Y si él se sentía confuso, le daba siquiera escalofríos ponerse en los zapatos de Edward, que seguramente estaba pasando por el valle de tormenta después que le pidiera a Bella se fuera de la casa.

―Pero por qué la echó… ―susurró sin poder entender el actuar de Edward hacia Bella.

―Nena, ¿no oíste lo que dije? ―susurró Alec, mirando a su chica con paciencia ―Ella admitió que iba en al auto que mató a James…

Tanya se reacomodó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, mirando a su chico que permanecía con su espalda afirmada contra el cabecero, cruzado de brazos y exhibiendo sin querer sus músculos.

―O es lo que ella cree. Recuerda que dijo, iba drogada, según lo que me contaste.

―Te juro que preferiría que ese hecho estuviera en duda, pero no. ―Se inclinó y alcanzó las manos de su chica, las que tomó entre las suyas ―Ella, y el relato de Black, lo confirmaron.

Tanya torció su boca y sacudió levemente su cabeza, sin dar crédito a esa historia, al menos no del todo. En ese tiempo había conocido a Bella y sabía que ella no sería capaz de vivir tan tranquila cargando esa culpa sobre sus hombros, mucho menos esconder frente a Edward la verdad.

―Está bien, entiendo eso, pero ella no iba conduciendo en coche. Bella hubiera hecho algo por ayudar a James si hubiera estado en sus manos. Es más, ella nunca supo que estaba envuelta en la muerte de alguien….

―Como sea ―declaró Alec, tajantemente ―Ella iba dentro del coche que mató a James, y eso es lo que tortura a Edward.

La enfermera soltó sus manos de las de su novio y se apartó, imitando la postura inicial de Alec, con sus brazos cruzados y su gesto contrariado, casi molesto.

―No está pensando con claridad y lo entiendo… pero Bella no tiene la culpa. Además, si la echó de la casa, debe de estar creyéndole a ese tipo… Black.

―No le creyó el cien por ciento de la historia, ni yo. ―Puntualizó Alec ―Algo tiene ese tipo que desde siempre nos ha dado desconfianza. Por algo lo seguimos, por algo está vinculada con Sue…

―¡Eso es lo que no puedo creer! ―exclamó la chica, golpeando con sus puños sobre la cama. ―Esa mujer ha sabido todo el tiempo la verdad, o parte de esta, y no ha hecho nada por ayudar a esclarecer el caso… ¡era su tía, por vida de Dios!

―Esa mujer no piensa sino en ella misma… pero se le acabó la fiesta.

― ¿Entonces ahora, cual es el siguiente paso? Edward ya tendría que haber ido a la policía, o hablar con sus abogados…

Alec soltó un suspiro lastimero y miró a su novia, alzando sus cejas, pues era obvio por qué Edward no había tomado una decisión de inmediato.

― ¿Entiendes por qué no lo ha hecho, verdad? La investigación apuntaría directamente a Bella…

Entonces ella se miró los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas, sintiéndose triste.

―Alec, estoy segura que Bella no tenía idea de lo que había pasado… la muerte de James no fue su culpa.

―Eso es algo que yo puedo comprender, pero para Edward es más complicado. Él tiene completa seguridad de que si Bella no hubiera ido drogada, James estaría vivo…

Entonces la enfermera levantó la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. ¿esa era acaso la excusa de Edward?

―O si James no le hubiera dado por caminar por ese camino oscuro y en la noche, no lo hubieran atropellado…

Esta vez fue Alec el que abrió los ojos como dos platos, mirando a su novia como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Se descruzó lentamente de brazos y afirmó sus manos sobre sus muslos.

― ¿Estás culpando a James? ―preguntó sin dar crédito a la afirmación de Tanya. Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando los dichos de Alec, que tergiversaban sus palabras.

―Son circunstancias. Hay un culpable, sí lo sé, pero están apuntando a la persona equivocada….

―Tanya, ―la detuvo Alec, levantando su mano ―Edward no está culpando directamente a Bella. Le cuesta vivir con el hecho de que ella iba en el coche que mató a su hermano, y se siente culpable por amarla como lo hace… es complicado para él, y no puedes reclamarle. Ha estado esperando tener frente a él, al culpable de la muerte de su hermano, y cuando finalmente lo tiene, se siente paralizado porque de culparlo, culparían de paso a la mujer que ama.

―¡Dios, qué complicado todo esto!

―Ni que lo digas…

Entonces Tanya se bajó de la cama, y se puso lo primero que encontró sobre sus bragas de algodón blanco y su sujetador del mismo color. La noche anterior, después de su turno, había llegado rendida que se dejó caer sobre la cama y su novio Alec se vio en la difícil tarea de quitarle la ropa para que durmiera cómoda. No la dejó completamente desnuda porque eso sería una tortura para él.

Esa mañana temprano, cuando despertaron, ella le pidió que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido con lo que descubrieron Edward y él, respecto a la muerte de Alec. Oyó todo con espanto, como si estuviera viendo u oyendo una película de terror, pero entonces se vio apresurada por ir y ver por ella misma como estaban las cosas.

Alec desde la cama, la miraba con curiosidad, como ella se movía de un lado a otro sin prestarle atención y sin decirle para qué era que se estaba vistiendo tan apresuradamente, sin siquiera antes pasar por la ducha.

― ¿Me vas a decir dónde vas? ¿Te acordaste que tenías que trabajar? ―preguntó rascándose el pelo.

―No se trata de eso. ―respondió ella, sentándose en la cama para atarse los cordones de sus converse ―Voy a ver a Bella.

Alec dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones cuando oyó los planes de su chica. por supuesto, ella no iba a quedarse tranquila.

―Nena…

Pero claro, Tanya no iba a hacer caso si él insistía en convencerla de cambiar de idea.

―Si Edward ni tú la quisieron escuchar, yo lo haré. ―Se puso de pie, terminando de abotonar su blusa a cuadros. ―Ella se convirtió en mi amiga y voy a darle el beneficio de la duda, escuchar lo que tiene que decir sobre esto, ya que ustedes no lo hicieron. Debe sentirse… tan mal…

―Yo le creo, pero Edward es mi amigo y para él todo esto es complicado. Está confundido…

―Lo entiendo, y también es mi amigo. James también lo era, por si lo has olvidado, por eso haré lo que creo él hubiera deseado que hicieran.

Se dio media vuelta y salió con rápidamente del dormitorio, sin despedirse. Por su postura y su rostro tenso, Alec podía presumir que estaba un poco enojada.

― ¡Nena, pero no te enfades conmigo!

Recibió como respuesta a su exclamación el golpe seco de la puerta principal al cerrarse después que su chica se marchara.

El rubio boxeador levantó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con las manos en la cabeza, murmurando que todo era una mierda.

Edward en tanto, había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela mirando dormir a su hijo tan en paz, deseando que ese sentimiento lo alcanzara al menos para conciliar el sueño y olvidarse de todo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Toda la noche la ocupó en repasar una y otra vez la conversación que mantuvo con Jacob Black el día anterior, y luego con Bella… con ella, que era lo que más le dolía. Pensar en ella y sentir el hielo correr por sus venas por padecer su ausencia, ausencia que era indefinida e incluso pensando en la ruptura de esa relación como algo definitivo, cuestión que agudizaba el frío en su cuerpo hasta el dolor.

Ahora, se encontraba solo en la mesa de la cocina, con un tazón de café bien cargado, pensando en qué demonios tenía que hacer a partir de ahí. Ya tenía directrices claras respecto a él culpable de la muerte de su hermano, y aunque le pesara, debía ponerse manos a la obra. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía moverse… tenía tanto acumulado dentro suyo, que lo sentía como carga, que era probablemente lo que le impedía se moviera.

Entonces vislumbró una forma de botar tenciones y empezar a moverse, pensando en la mujer que se había reído de su dolor y que había sacado provecho de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces como movido por un resorte, se paró de la silla y se fue hasta su baño privado, donde se metió bajo la regadera y estuvo bajo el chorro de agua tibia durante un buen rato, saliendo al cabo de quince minutos, para vestirse, tomar sus llaves y salir del departamento rumbo a Valle Escondido. Antes de salir, Irina llegó ofreciéndose para hacerle compañía, agradeciendo él que la rubia mujer hubiese llegado en ese momento, pues la dejaría a cargo de su hijo hasta que él llegara.

―¿No me dices dónde vas?

―No, Irina ―contestó secamente, arreglándose el cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Le dio instrucciones de darle la medicina al niño a las once de la mañana y hacerlo comer su colado una hora más tarde, aunque él se pusiera terco. Irina por supuesto no tuvo problema, pero insistió en acompañarlo, cuestión sobre la que él se negó, saliendo del apartamento después de besar la frente de su hijo dormido y dedicarle un "Nos vemos luego" a Irina.

De camino llamó a Alec contándole su plan más inmediato, rugiendo el rubio al otro lado de la línea sobre por qué no lo había pasado a buscar.

―Es algo que debo hacer yo solo.

― _Diablos Edward. ¿Y ya pensante en los pasos a seguir? ¿Hablarás con el abogado, con Michael?_

―Iré a ver a Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, mi maestro en la universidad. Ella es abogada y puede ayudarme. Sobre Michael… lo hablaré con él después de reunirme con la abogada.

― _Estaré pendiente de tu llamada, Edward_.

―Así lo haré ―dijo antes de colgar. Tomó el volante del coche con ambas manos y pisó el acelerador llevando la aguja de velocidad sobre lo permitido en autopista, la que recorrió hasta el viejo pueblo en menos tiempo del esperado.

Fue directamente hasta la casa donde vivió casi toda su vida y tras bajarse de coche, cerrando la puerta con un violento portazo, miró la casa de aspecto descuidado que perteneció a sus padres y que ahora le pertenecía a él por derecho, causándole una extraña y desagradable sensación en el estómago, pues lamentablemente pocos buenos recuerdos albergaba en ese lugar, todos los cuales tenían que ver con su hermano ahora muerto.

Apretó los dientes y a paso furioso y decidido caminó hasta la puerta de entrada contra la cual no significó de gran dificultad para abrirla, solo fue necesario hacer girar el pomo y empujar hacia adentro, develando el caos en lo que se había convertido ese lugar.

Cerró con un fuerte golpe y enseguida se apretó el puente de la nariz para así evitar que el nauseabundo olor le revolviera el estómago más de lo que ya lo tenía. En ese momento oyó un grito del segundo piso que lo hastió al mismo instante que lo oyó, caminando hacia la escala desde donde era que procedían los gritos.

― ¡Pregunté que quién demonios anda ahí!

Con mirada cargada de rencor y algo muy cercano al odio, Edward levantó la cara y se enfrentó a la mujer de sus pesadillas, a la que a partir de ese día comentaría a cobrarle cada una de las cosas que había hecho en su contra.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es el sobrino pródigo! ―dijo ella, sin darse por aludida frente al más que evidente enojo de Edward, siguiendo adelante con su tono irónico y burlesco. Llegó al piso de abajo y se paró frente a él levantando su rostro que dejaba entrever que la llegada de Edward había interrumpido su sueño. ― ¿Puedo saber por qué me honras con tu visita y…?

Ese fue el instante que Edward la tomó con fuerza por el antebrazo apretándolo con más fuerza, provocando que el rostro de la mujer se tornara crispado de dolor.

― ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

―Has sido muy estúpida, Sue ―habló con tono ronco y amenazante, igual de amenazante que sus ojos que irradiaban rabia. ―Esta ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso…

― ¡¿De qué diablos me hablas?!

― ¿Pensaste que saldrías librada como si nada de tu responsabilidad en la muerte de mi hermano?

― ¡¿Perdona?! ―preguntó ella, haciéndose por completo la desentendida ― ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver…!

Edward gruñó y la zarandeó con su mano sujetando aun con más fuerza el brazo de la mujer, a quien podía decir que odiaba como nunca odió a nadie antes.

― ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Tu amiguito Jacob no demoró en meterte en el saco de los culpables…

―Cualquier cosa que él te haya dicho para culparme, no es cierto…

―O sea que admites conocerlo…―interrumpió él, pegando prácticamente su cara a la de la mujer, quien abrió los ojos, apartándose como pudo, balbuceando sin poder desdecirse ― y admites también que cada oportunidad en la que te has visto con los bolsillos llenos de plata, es porque él está pagando por tu silencio, ¿verdad?

Aunque se sabía acorralada, siguió negando la culpa, meneando la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que el molesto sobrino suyo estaba diciéndole.

―No sé… no sé de lo que hablas.

―Te coimeó para que no lo delataras… fuiste la única que reunió pruebas suficientes como para culparlo… y como te daba lo mismo entregar al culpable de su muerte, preferiste que te pagara por tu silencio, ¿verdad?

―Las cosas no son así… él no es el culpable de la muerte del maric…

―¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto! ―gritó con voz en cuello ― ¡Ya no lo permitiré nunca más!

Entonces la ponzoña que recorría las venas de Sue salió a flote, atreviéndose a meter el dedo en la llaga de Edward, respecto a Bella.

―¡La mujercita que está viviendo contigo, ella es la culpable! Yo la vi meterse en el auto, completamente drogada, y…

Edward apretó los dientes y volvió a dar un fuerte apretón en el brazo de la mujer, la que hizo una mueca de dolor.

―Sue, guarda tu declaración para cuando la justicia la requiera, porque te meteré a la cárcel por cómplice. Recibiste dinero por callarte, y ese delito te dará el placer de pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel…

― ¡Eso no es cierto!

―Además, te sacaré de este lugar que me pertenece por ley… pero qué caso tiene ahondar en eso, cuando ya no será ésta tu casa, sino la cárcel.

― ¡No me puedes sacar de aquí! ¿Quieres que viva bajo el puente?

―Sue… me importa una mierda donde vivas, después que cumplas tu condena, claro…

―No harás tal cosa. No quieres que tu noviecita vaya a la cárcel también…

―No tienes idea de los planes que tengo. Voy a hacer pagar a todos quienes estés detrás de su muerte, ¿comprendes? Así que estás advertida, búscate un buen abogado, porque voy a hundirte. Me pedirás piedad, y cuando eso ocurra, te recordaré todas y cada una de las veces que me hiciste la vida imposible.

La mujer trastrabilló hacia atrás cuando Edward la soltó, empujándola más que ligeramente, antes de mirarla por última vez con aquellos ojos cargados de rabia, y salir de esa casa antes de olvidarse que aquella era una mujer y descargar de forma violenta la ira que gracias a ella crecía dentro suyo.

―Maldita seas, Sue. ―Murmuró antes de meterse en el coche y salir hacia la estación de policías del pueblo donde encontró a Garrett, a quien avisó de su visita cuando iba de camino al pueblo.

El muchacho vestido con su uniforme azul se apartó junto a Edward después de que los más antiguos policías se acercaran al muchacho y lo saludaran, preguntándole cómo le iba con la fama en la gran ciudad, comentando ellos lo orgullosos que se sentían de saber que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños. Preguntaron por el Jamie, pidiéndoles los muchachos que Edward tuviera a bien y llevara al niño para que ellos pudieran saludarlo. Edward agradeció sinceramente a los hombres de la estación de policía, prometiéndoles que regresaría en un viaje relámpago con su hijo. Después de ello salió un momento del lugar y habló con Garrett.

―Entonces ese tipo, Black, estaba ligado a tu hermano…

―Lo estaba ―respondió secamente Edward, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando hacia el suelo de adoquín de la vieja calle de su pueblo natal.

Garrett torció la boca, rascándose la nuca y mirando de reojo a Edward, el que se veía desmoronado, con una muestra de pesar y rabia. Carraspeó y levantó el dedo índice, corrigiendo el anterior asentimiento de Edward.

―Lo está, me refiero a Black, pues ahora es cuando tienes que entregar todos los detalles a la policía.

Edward levantó la cabeza e inspiró profundo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones. Enseguida miró a Garrett, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

―Y lo haré. Sue también estaba involucrada, porque el dinero que recibía de ese tipo era para mantener la boca cerrada.

―Eso la hace cómplice.

―Y quiero que pague. ―Fijó sus ojos en un punto sobre el suelo, recordando la cara de la mujer a la que acababa de visitar, jurándose que sobre ella caería todo el peso de la ley. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Garrett cuando habló ―Por eso ahora menos que nunca tienes que tenerle un ojo encima, por si intenta escapar, ¿entiendes? Puedes poner en alerta a otros de la policía para que te ayuden, o lo que sea.

―Déjalo en mis manos. Seguiré pisándole los talones como hasta este momento, no se moverá sin que lo sepamos, te lo prometo.

Edward, en medio de todo su pesar, agradeció contar con alguien tan fiel como Garrett, el que siguió como sabueso los pasos de Sue, y que sin duda lo ayudó a llegar a la dolorosa verdad. Levantó su mano entonces y puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven policía, con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Gracias, muchas gracias Garrett, tu ayuda ha sido trascendental, solo espero no haberte causado problemas en tu trabajo...

El muchacho vestido de uniforme también sonrió, orgulloso de haber sido de ayuda, imitando el gesto de Edward con la mano sobre el hombro del poeta.

―Amigo mío, nada tienes que agradecer. Para eso estamos.

―Ahora más que nunca necesito a gente honesta junto a mi, personas en las que pueda confiar…

—Tienes a un buen equipo, Edward. ―le recordó Garrett ―Te ayudaremos a pasar por esto que se viene, y finalmente podrás estar tranquilo sabiendo que el responsable de la muerte de James está pagando.

―Eso espero…

Se despidieron, regresando el joven policía a su puesto, decidiendo Edward visitar a su hermano en el viejo camposanto del pueblo. Agradeció que el panteonero del lugar se ocupara de mantener limpia la lápida de su hermano, siempre con flores frescas, las que nunca dejaban de aparecer, ya sea por el mismo hombre o por cualquier otro buen vecino de los que todavía quedaban allí.

Se sentó frente a la lápida y sin aguantar mucho más, se tapó el rostro y volvió a llorar esta vez en silencio. Todo lo que había pasado el día anterior lo había dejado exhausto emocionalmente. Se sentía perdido y qué decir del dolor que todo aquello le provocaba. Parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla de la cual no veía un pronto final, mucho menos uno feliz.

Tendría que al menos estar conforme con los resultados que consiguió gracias a la corazonada que tuvo desde el primer momento… corazonada que no le advirtió que la mujer a la que amaba estaba también involucrada, y tal como le había dicho a Sue hacía un momento atrás, él procuraría que cada uno de los responsables directos e indirectos pagaran por la muerte de James, cuyo nombre se atrevió a leer en voz alta de la lápida que él mismo mandó a hacer sobre él sobre mármol blanco.

―James… he deseado sacar a los genios que conceden milagros. Jamie ha estado oyendo muchos cuentos de esos este último tiempo… tanto que yo mismo me he visto deseando que alguna vez aparezca uno y me conceda el milagro de traerte de regreso… aunque sea por un día. O que al menos me dijeran lo que tengo que hacer justo ahora que me siento tan… perdido…

Cerró los ojos concientizándose del dolor que llevaba dentro y con el que cruelmente sabía, debía familiarizarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, contempló el entorno del lugar y a lo lejos divisó una figura femenina medio escondida tras el tronco de un viejo árbol. Movido por esa imagen, que no sabía bien si era su imaginación, se puso de pie y como hipnotizado por ella, caminó rápido hasta el lugar donde la vio, descubriéndose ella de su escondite.

Inconscientemente apretó las manos y tensó los músculos de su rostro, denotando gestos hoscos que a ella la asustaron y que la hicieron arrepentirse de haber llegado a ese lugar.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―inquirió cuando estuvo frente a ella. La dualidad de sus sentimientos golpeaba fuerte dentro de su pecho, pero más que nada, el dolor y la rabia salieron a relucir, después de lo que había pasado con Sue ― ¿Has venido a ver lo que provocaste?

―Por qué… por qué me dices eso ―preguntó ella con voz quebrada ―Pensé que no le habías creído a Jacob…

―Lo único que sé es que mi hermano está muerto, por culpa tuya y de ese tipo… ―dijo con voz tensa a través de sus dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Bella entonces se desbordaron, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas a través de sus mejillas, las que Edward en primera instancia y movido quizás por la ansiedad deseó secar con sus dedos, deteniéndose antes de dar un paso más hacia ella. Apuñó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras ella lloraba en silencio, mirándolo con dolor.

―Edward, no fue mi culpa… escúchame por favor…

―¡Vete de aquí, antes que me arrepienta… ―la interrumpió Edward, gritándole y levantando la mano hacia donde se encontraba la salida. Ella en tanto, mordió su labio sacudiendo la cabeza.

―No es justo que me creas culpable, cuando sabes lo que pasó. ―Ella dio un paso adelante, alejándose Edward al mismo tiempo de cualquier acercamiento con ella ―Sabes lo que siento por ti…

―Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte… ―murmuró, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz. Finalmente se atrevió a levantar sus parpados y mirar a la mujer por quien hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa ― ¿Crees que soy capaz de creer lo que dices? Finalmente eres como ese tipo, ¿o por qué, mágicamente, recordaste lo que pasó esa noche, justo cuando sabias que yo iría a hablar con él, para encararlo? ¡Siempre lo supiste y me lo ocultaste… me engatusaste…

Eso último Edward lo dijo movido seguramente por todo lo horrendo que pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba tratando de hilar los acontecimientos, y de su cabeza y su corazón herido no salía nada más que la culpa que veía en el rostro contrito de Bella, la que parecía completamente sorprendida por la forma en que él la estaba culpando, injustamente.

―Dios… Edward, por favor…

―Vete de aquí, Bella. No te burles más de mi dolor.

―Edward…

― ¡Vete! ―gritó, no importándole el lugar en donde estaban o si había alguien más observándolos ―¡Vete maldita sea! ¡vete!

Bella se giró, apretándose el pecho con las manos, y se echó a correr hacia la entrada, arrepentida de haber decidido ir allí. Quizás todo lo que Edward acababa de echarle en cara era producto del previo encuentro que tuvo con Sue, aunque Bella no supiera que la ira que él sentía en ese momento había sido en gran parte provocada por Sue, yéndose de allí con su pena, la que creció exponencialmente dentro de su pecho.

Afuera del camposanto la enfermera novia de Alec la estaba esperando, pues fue a partir de la charla que tuvo con ella que decidió ir hasta allí, después que Alec le dijera a Tanya que Edward estaría en el pueblo, y que los mismos vecinos apuntaran a que el muchacho se había dirigido rumbo al cementerio.

Bella llegó a refugiarse y a llorar en brazos de Tanya, que la abrazó sin decir mucho, pues en verdad, no sabía mucho qué podía decir en esas circunstancias. Se sintió culpable por empujar a Bella hasta allí y sobre todo por presionar a Edward, quien también era su amigo y que seguro estaba cegado por el dolor y la confusión que sentía.

 _Esa mañana Bella había recibido la sorpresiva visita de Tanya, la que dijo, le había costado un poco dar con el lugar donde Charlie vivía, y quien la invitó a entrar cuando la recibió en la puerta, ofreciéndole una taza de café que había hecho para subirle el ánimo a su Bella._

 _― ¿Vienes a decirle a Bella que todo lo que haya pasado se solucionará? ―dijo Charlie, entregándole un tazón con café humeante a la invitada._

 _―Es lo que más deseo ―respondió Tanya, recibiendo encantada, agradándole el intenso aroma a café que manaba del tazón._

 _Charlie en tanto miró a su niña con gesto cariñoso y esperanzador._

 _― ¡Ves, Bella! ¡Te lo dije! Lo que no entiendo es por qué Edward no ha venido a buscarla…_

 _―Quizás sea ella la que deba ir en su búsqueda, ¿no crees, Charlie? ―intervino la rubia, mirando al hombre que le sonrió, listo para responder. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Bella lo interrumpió con su voz lúgubre._

 _―Charlie, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Tanya?_

 _― ¡Sí, sí, claro! Yo iré a comprar comida para el almuerzo y me pasaré por la biblioteca. ―tomó una chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldo de una vieja silla y se la caló sobre su camisa blanca, mirando a la enfermera ― ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros, chica?_

 _―Me temo que debo trabajar, así que esta vez no podré… pero si más adelante me invitas_

 _― ¡Estás invitada para cuando quieras! ―respondió Charlie._

 _Tanya le sonrió en agradecimiento al hombre quien antes de retirarse, besó tiernamente la cabeza de su hija, acariciando su mejilla desprovista de color y mirándola con el amor con que solo un padre miraría a su hija, lo que confirmaba la teoría que Charlie era el padre de Bella._

 _Cuando estuvieron solas, Bella entrelazó sus dedos, mirándolos sobre su regazo, evitando la mirada de Tanya, a la que le temía el juicio que ella pudiera emitir en su contra._

 _―No pensé que vendrías…_

 _― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Tanya, dejando el tazón sobre la mesita de madera que había en su costado. ― Somos amigas, ¿no?_

 _―Pero también eres amiga de Edward, fuiste amiga de James, eres novia de Alec, el que seguro también cree que soy culpable._

 _Tanya torció la boca y miró con tristeza a Bella. Y es verdad, pese a que James fuera su mejor amigo y que actualmente Edward también lo fuera, persistía en ella la inocencia de Bella, empujándola en ese momento a acercársele y prestarle su apoyo. Se veía tan desvalida e inmensamente triste, tanto que el solo hecho de mirarla le provocaba una inmensa pena. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban la noche en vela que había vivido, probablemente en silencio para no preocupar a Charlie, y vestía ropas anchas y desgastadas, que la hacían verse diminuta._

 _―No es lo que cree ―dijo la rubia finalmente tras suspirar ―Él está tan complicado como yo, pero le debe lealtad a Edward, sobre todo en este momento. ¿Te imaginas cómo está?_

 _Bella se atrevió a mirar a Tanya a los ojos, volviéndose estos a cristalizarse por las lágrimas._

 _―Es lo que me ha atormentado toda la noche, Tanya._

 _La novia de Alec carraspeó y movió su silla hasta quedar bien cerca de Bella, alcanzando a tomar sus manos heladas._

 _―Alec me contó sobre la visita que le hicieron a ese hombre…_

 _―Jacob ―apuntó Bella._

 _―Sí, ese. También me contó tu versión, de la que Edward le había hablado. No pude creer cuando me dijo que él te había pedido que te fueras del departamento…_

 _― ¿Por qué te parece tan extraño?_

 _―No creo que seas culpable, Bella. Fue una mala broma del destino que fueras en el coche que mató a James… porque eso fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad?_

 _Bella miró al techo, cerrando los ojos y recordando la imagen que poco a poco iba aclarándose más en su cabeza._

 _―Apenas lo logré recordar, atando cabos… ―bajó el rostro y volvió a mirar a su amiga ―Ayer mientras Edward iba a ver a Jacob, todo cobró claridad en mi cabeza. No lo tuve escondidas, no podría haber hecho eso, vivir con él mientras cargaba con algo como eso, que revelaba quien pudiera ser el culpable por la muerte de su hermano. Lo amo, Tanya…_

 _―No lo pongo en duda, y no pongo en duda que él sienta lo mismo, por eso creo que debes insistir y hablar con él. No debes dejar pasar más tiempo._

 _Bella arrugó la frente, procesando si en verdad había entendido bien lo que Tanya le estaba queriendo decir._

 _― ¿Qué estás proponiendo?_

 _―Está claro! Que vayas ahora y que lo obligues a oírte ―dijo con vehemencia, a lo que Bella abrió sus ojos ampliamente, como si creyera que su amiga estaba perdiendo la cordura._

 _―Ayer le dije todo, y a pesar de eso me echó de su lado. ―le contó, desesperada. ― Me dijo que sabía que lo que Jacob mentía cuando trató de culparme. Aun así, insistió en que no podría vivir en paz, sabiendo que yo iba dentro de ese coche, y que podría haber hecho algo por salvarlo…_

 _―Fue lo que Alec me dijo… pero Edward tendrá que entenderlo y admitirlo tarde o temprano. Si fuera por eso, todos lo que provocaron que James siguiera ese camino a esas horas, tendrían parte de culpa, ¿comprendes? Su jefe de entonces por pedirle que fuera a esa hora también tendría algo de culpa, si lo vemos de ese modo._

 _―Puede ser… pero quizás él tenga razón y yo soy culpable directamente… no podré dormir tranquila el resto de mi vida cuando sé que la vida de un hombre… fue arrebatada por mi culpa._

 _Tanya bajó el rostro, apenada, pues podía imaginar lo que significaba para alguien vivir con ese peso a cuestas. Y aunque ella sostenía que Bella no tenía culpa, pues le creía, debía ser el doble de doloroso verse involucrada en todo eso, sobre todo cuando el hombre a quien amaba estaba involucrado, como parte víctima de todo eso._

 _―Uhm… ¿por qué no intentas hablar con Edward otra vez? ―preguntó Tanya, pensando que quizás con el paso de las horas, su cabeza ya estaría un poco más despejada. Pero Bella seguía sin estar segura de dar ese paso tan luego._

 _―Tanya… no lo creo…_

 _― ¡Inténtalo al menos! Si insistes, él verá que lo que quieres es que él sepa que no fue tu culpa…_

 _― ¡Y lo sabe! ―exclamó Bella, soltándose de las manos de su amiga, golpeando sobre sus muslos ―Lo admitió, pero dijo que no podría vivir a mi lado, sabiendo que yo iba en ese coche…_

 _― ¡Dios, qué complicado es todo esto! Aunque creo que deberías volver a intentarlo, para que él vea que no te has quedado como si nada._

 _―No sé…_

 _―Inténtalo al menos… que sepa por ti misma que estás tan atormentada como él…_

 _Bella mordió su labio, pensando que quizás Tanya tenía razón, y que lo mejor era hablar con él. No se podía rendir tan fácilmente, al menos saber que Edward la perdonaba si es que no conseguía regresar a su lado, algo por lo que no lo culpaba._

Así fue que Tanya averiguó, por intermedio de Alec, que Edward había viajado a Valle Escondido. No le fue difícil averiguar a qué había ido, y una vez estando allá solo le fue necesario preguntar a una persona, que lo vio dirigirse hasta el cementerio, donde Bella lo encontró.

―No te rindas, Bella ―le susurró Tanya, aun abrazando a Bella, quien seguía refugiada llorando en sus brazos. ―Hay que darle más tiempo, esto es muy doloroso para él…

―Edward tiene razón, yo soy tan culpable como Jacob… y no me queda más que hacer lo que cualquier culpable debe hacer.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó la rubia, confundida, apartando a Bella un poco para mirarla a la cara. Ésta se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la observó con los mismos ojos rendidos con que Tanya la vio esa mañana.

―Hacerse responsable de sus actos.

**oo**

Edward ha pasado tres noches en vela desde el fatídico día cuando fue a reunirse con Black, día que supo ―en teoría―, lo que había pasado con su hermano. luego de su visita a Valle Escondido y tras encarar a Sue, además de su reencuentro con Bella, volvió a la ciudad y fue directo a la casa de su maestro, Carlisle, pidiéndole hablar con su esposa Esme, quien era abogada. Le contó lo ocurrido desde la muerte de su hermano y los pocos avances que había tenido para dar con el paradero de los culpables, hasta hace muy poco, cuando la intuición le dijo hacia donde mirar.

Carlisle dio un respingo cuando Edward, muy compungido, admitió que Bella, la que había sido su novia solo hasta hace unos días atrás, estaba involucrada directamente en el hecho.

― ¿Estás seguro, muchacho?

―Iba de copiloto, ella misma lo admitió, aunque claro, Black dijo lo contrario, asegurando que ella era quien iba conduciendo y que fue la que…

―Entiendo... entiendo… Pero, Dios, me cuesta tanto creerlo.

Edward bajó la cabeza, consciente del dolor inexplicable que era para él creerlo también. Pero, ante todo, estaba hacerle justicia a su hermano, antes que la causa se cerrara.

Esme tomaba nota y le pedía la dirección donde podían encontrar a Jacob Black, además de cualquier otro documento que tuviera respecto a la causa, para ponerse ella manos a la obra al día siguiente. Presentaría una demanda formal contra Black, y quienes resultaran responsables de la muerte de James, incluyendo a Sue por actuar en complicidad con el presunto culpable, recibiendo dinero a cambio de su silencio.

―Mañana comenzaré los trámites, y es muy probable que los abogados de tu hermano mayor sean notificados también, por lo que considero deberías hablar con él ―acotó Esme, esta vez con un tono maternal muy acorde con su aspecto tierno y afable, costando reconocer en ella a una mujer fría cuando de su trabajo se trataba.

Edward sabía que tenía que hablar con Michael, pero estaba seguro que éste repararía en el hecho de saber en medio de todo eso a Bella, y honestamente no quería oír sus recriminaciones. Además, él creía que su hermano mayor poco había hecho por la causa de James, por lo que no lo atormentaba tanto esperar un poco más antes de encararlo, quizás esperaría que sus abogados recibieran la notificación. Eso sería lo mejor.

Luego de eso, Edward intentó retomar la normalidad de su vida, rompiéndosele el corazón cuando Tanya le pidió permiso para recoger las cosas de Bella y llevárselas, pidiéndole él que se llevara todo lo que pudiera recordarle que una vez esa mujer fue parte de su vida.

—¿No quieres que le diga nada? ―preguntó Tanya por última vez antes de salir del piso con dos maletas grandes.

―No, Tanya.

Ella se alzó de hombros, y antes de salir, recordó que Bella sí había quería decirle la última cosa a Edward, sacando la rubia del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un sobre doblado en la mitad, mostrándoselo a Edward y dejándolo encima de la mesita de centro.

―Léelo cuando te sientas preparado, pero hazlo. No lo destruyas… al menos no antes de saber lo que dice…

― ¿Por qué insistes en torturarme con esto…? ―preguntó él en voz baja, quebrada, mirando el sobre arrugado y luego a su amiga.

―Porque algo me dice que te arrepentirás de haberla culpado como lo estás haciendo, porque sabes que ella no tiene culpa de lo que ocurrió…

―No, Tanya, ahora no lo sé. Ella era otra persona en esos días, ella misma lo reconoció. Seguro era igual que Black…

―Puede que haya cometido errores estando con ese tipo en el pasado, pero aun así tu corazón sabe que ella dice la verdad, el problema es lo que está gritando tu cabeza y tu pena por James, cosa por la que no te culpa, ni yo tampoco.

Tanya torció la boca con pena cuando Edward se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y dejó escapar un sollozo, acercándose ella hasta él, abrazándolo y dejando un beso en su mejilla, antes de salir con las maletas arrastrando por la puerta hacia la salida del edificio.

El joven se quedó a solas en su lugar, mirando al techo y lanzando un grito ahogado, antes de bajar el rostro para que sus ojos dieran con el sobre que Tanya dejó para él, el que parecía estarle gritando para ser tomado en cuenta.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano y en vez de caminar en para de tomar el papel, caminó hacia la cocina, sacando del refrigerador una botella de agua helada, que era lo que necesitaba para despejarse, intentando olvidarse del recado que Bella había hecho llegar para él.

Deseaba un momento de tranquilidad para poner en perspectiva su vida, recordando que tenía compromisos que cumplir y una carrera que estaba forjándose en esa universidad, por la cual debía responder, por lo que decidió ir por su laptop y trabajar con este en la mesa de la cocina, poniéndose al día con algunas guías de estudio para su próxima ronda de evaluaciones.

Su trabajo de estudio duró quince minutos, cuando pasado el mediodía varios golpes resonaron en la puerta, arrugando él la frente y levantándose para ver quien estaba tan apurado por entrar, imaginándose a su amigo Alec, cosa en la que erró, pues al abrir se encontró con el rostro molesto de Michael, quien obvio el saludo y la autorización de Edward para entrar, pasando por su lado hacia la sala.

― ¿Estás solo? ―le preguntó Michael a Edward, desabotonándose la americana. Edward asintió, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, como preparándose para la estampida. ― ¿Y el niño?

―En la guardería. Después Irina se lo llevara para que visite a sus abuelos.

―Vale… ―sacó un sobre largo del interior de su chaqueta gris, agitándola en el aire en dirección a Edward ― ¿Puedo saber cuándo mierda me ibas a poner al día lo que estaba pasando?

―Hablas sobre….

―Hablo sobre Bella ―interrumpió Michael ― ¿hasta ahora supiste que te estabas acostando con una asesina?

―Contrólate Michael ―le advirtió a su hermano.

― ¿Qué me controle? ―preguntó con ironía, soltando una risa burlona ―¿Cómo quieres que lo haga cuando a mis abogados a primera hora de esta mañana les llega la notificación que hay sobre el caso de James? ¡Y yo no tengo jodida idea de nada!

Edward mordió su labio y se cruzó de brazos, alzando su barbilla, exponiendo las ojeras que advertían lo cansado que se sentía.

―Supongo que mi abogada ya interpuso la demanda…

―Supones mal, o al menos eso es algo de lo que no me he enterado aún. Estoy hablando que tu noviecita se presentó anoche en el departamento de policía, donde se entregó como culpable por el homicidio de James, ¿me puedes decir qué mierda está ocurriendo?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo, digiriendo lo que su hermano mayor acababa de decir. Cuando fue consiente, pareció que todo alrededor suyo se movía en círculos, mareándolo. Tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la otomana que había allí en la sala pues sus piernas parecías dos lanas.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Dije que la mujer con la que compartes su cama, es la culpable de la muerte de James. Pasó la noche en el calabozo de la policía y esta mañana la llevaron a fiscalía, donde tomaron su declaración, encerrándola en prisión preventiva mientras se desarrolla la investigación…

―No puede ser… ―murmuró, sacudiéndola cabeza. Michael imitó su gesto, mirándolo con desaprobación.

― ¡No me digas que no sabías!

Michael siguió alegando a la vez que aleteaba con sus manos e interpelaba a su hermano, el que no estaba escuchándolo. Jamás se imaginó que ella podía hacer algo como eso, culpándose directamente por la muerte de James. Miró entonces el sobre que Tanya había dejado encima de la mesita, tomándolo entre sus dedos temblorosos, sabiendo él que allí adentro estaba el motivo que ella tuvo para hacer lo que hizo.

―¡No me estás escuchando, Edward, maldita sea!

Edward entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, mirando el sobre. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado que no estaba solo, se giró y miró a su molesto hermano, que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—Mi abogada se comunicará contigo. Ahora vete y déjame solo.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la cocina, dejando a Michael muy molesto, guardándose el sobre con la notificación de regreso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para salir como alma que lleva el diablo del departamento del tonto de su hermano, cerrando con un fuerte y sordo golpe la puerta a sus espaldas, deteniéndose a meditar su próximo paso.

―Si Edward no me lo quiso decir, será la misma Bella quien lo haga.

Sonrió con malicia por una idea que se le había ocurrido, con la cual conseguiría más de una cosa a la vez. Se mordió el labio con lasciva y con esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre colgaba en su rostro, caminó a paso lento a los asesores, sacando su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su abogado para que gestionara para esa misma tarde una visita a Bella Swan, la presunta asesina de su hermano.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mis queridas, paso súper rápido para dejarles el capítulo de esta semana...**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, ya saben.**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 _Edward_

 _Prometo no quitarte más tiempo del necesario, solo para reafirmar mi completa vergüenza después de verme envuelta en la muerte de tu hermano, a quien conocía a través de ti._

 _Entiendo que me creas culpable, y es que lo soy; entiendo que no puedas verme ni a la cara, juro que lo entiendo, y sobre todo respeto y respetaré tu decisión de dejar lo nuestro hasta aquí, pues es muy probable que el amor que sentías por mí se transforme en rencor y odio, cuestión que me merezco, pues si yo hubiese tenido más control de mí misma, las cosas hubiesen sido diferente, porque hubiera impedido que James muriera, eso te lo juro._

 _Espero que James encuentre paz en su descanso ahora que todo ha salido a la luz, y espero que tú también lo hagas, que seas feliz y que triunfes en esta vida, porque es lo que te mereces. Yo me conformaré con mirarte desde lejos y ver lo bien que te va en esta vida, mientras sigo lamentándome por cómo las cosas se torcieron en nuestra contra._

 _Serás el amor de mi vida, Edward Masen, pase el tiempo que pase, y por honrar ese amor es que me desprendo de mi libertar y me pongo en manos dela justicia, para pagar lo que me corresponde. Solo espero que en el futuro logres perdonarme y recordarme al menos con cariño, al igual que Jamie, a quien amo como si fuera mi propio hijo._

 _Moriré anidando mi amor por ti, y seré feliz con el recuerdo de que alguna vez también me amaste._

 _Por siempre tuya._

 _Bella._

Edward arrugó la carta con fuerza entre sus manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos entre los cuales se escabullían lágrimas de dolor… hondo dolor, que enfriaba cada terminación de su cuerpo, como llevaba sintiéndose desde hace días, pero que precisamente en ese momento se intensificaba hasta el desespero.

Leer las palabras de Bella escritas en esa carta fue como un puñal clavándose en su corazón, pues jamás imaginó que ella se entregaría a la justicia para asumir la culpa que, sentía, le correspondías, así como ella misma lo decía en la misiva. ¿Habría actuado bien con ella? Se preguntaba Edward, sintiéndose confundido con todo ello, pues cuando la tuvo en frente en lo único que pensó fue en su hermano muerto y en que ella iba dentro del coche que lo arroyó. El problema era cuando estaba solo, sobre todo en las noches, cuando extrañaba su presencia, su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo, sus ojos brillantes cuando le decía cuánto lo amaba… y el calor que recorría su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor, tan contrario al frio doloroso que lo calaba en ese momento.

La noticia que llevó Michael para él, le cayó encima como balde de agua fría, sorprendiéndolo sin duda. Jamás se imaginó que ella en primera instancia se entregaría a la justicia, culpándose por lo ocurrido, ¿pero si ella no era culpable directamente, por qué lo hacía? Si Jacob reafirmaba con sus supuestos testigos los dichos que le afirmó el día que lo visitó en su pomposa oficina, terminaría ella pagando por el crimen de su hermano… y eso no era justo.

El pesar de haber actuado mal contra ella lo hizo sentir enfermo, echándose ahora contra el respaldo de la silla, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás.

Sí, ahora se arrepentía de haberle gritado como lo hizo en el cementerio, culpándola directamente, cosa que probablemente desató en ella la decisión de ir y entregarse. Pero ese había sido un día de mierda después de su encontrón con Sue, a la que ahora culpaba por haberle hablado a Bella de ese modo.

―Dios mío… ―susurró desesperado en la soledad de la cocina, lugar donde había leído la carta unos cuatro veces, preguntándose qué era lo que él tenía que hacer ahora.

Entonces el móvil que había dejado junto a su laptop sobre la mesa sonó, apareciendo el nombre de Esme en la pantalla, apostando Edward que ella lo llamaba para ponerlo al tanto de lo que Michael había ido a decirle.

Se restregó la cara y respiró hondo antes de contestar:

―Esme.

 _―Edward, qué bueno que me contestas. Tengo noticias… ―dijo apresuradamente. Edward se restregó los ojos y le habló con tono abatido._

―Ya sé, Bella se entregó.

 _―Sí, lo hizo anoche ―_ susurró Esme, percibiendo seguro el ánimo del joven a través de su tono de voz. Aun así, le dijo todo como había ocurrido y cómo ella se había enterado: _― El pobre Charlie fue a casa cerca de la medianoche. Al parecer, ella le dejó una carta explicándole lo que había pasado y por qué estaba haciendo eso de ir a la policía…_

―Dios… ―exclamó el muchacho, masajeándose la sien mientras oía a Esme y pensaba en Charlie, que debía de estar como loco preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo.

 _―Carlisle trató de calmarlo, pero no lo conseguía, solo repetía que necesitaba ir donde su niña y sacarla de ahí, porque ella no era ninguna asesina._

― ¿Y ya fuiste notificada de su declaración?

 _―Sí, formalmente esta mañana―afirmó Esme. ―Me enviaron un correo tardío, pues acabo de tomar tu caso, pero dicen que ya están comenzando con las indagaciones y comenzaran a citar a los testigos para esclarecer el caos. Después de eso someterán a los involucrados a juicio para comprobar sus responsabilidades en el caso, por lo que es probable que a ella le den una condena…_

― ¿Una condena? ―la interrumpió Edward, arrugando el entrecejo ―¿Tan pronto?

 _―No, no tan pronto, hay todo un proceso de por medio, pero es seguro que ella quedará en prisión preventiva, ¿comprendes? Yo seguiré adelante con la demanda que me solicitaste…_

―Un momento, Esme… ―se puso de pie, siempre con la carta de Bella entre sus manos, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la cocina ―yo… estoy confundido…

 _― ¿Confundido… por lo de Bella?_

―Sí… yo… hay que pedir a Jacob Black…

 _―Bella en su declaración de esta mañana lo nombró a él como el principal inculpado, y ya comenzaron las citaciones, pero me temo que dejamos pasar mucho tiempo..._

― ¿A qué te refieres?

 _―Jacob salió del país…_

 _Edward apretó los dientes, piezas que se vieron pudieron haberse quebrado con facilidad por la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Si ese tipo se había largado por lo que fuera del país, era porque estaba eludiendo su culpa. Eso ayudó a que el pesar por haber tratado a Bella de esa forma se incrementara._

 _―Eso no puede ser… ¡Si es el culpable de un crimen!_

―La notificación para presentarse al tribunal a declarar recién está en curso, antes de eso a él no se le culpaba de nada.

 _"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!"_ por su culpa, Jacob había tenido tiempo suficiente para encontrar testigos que avalaran sus dichos y de paso escapar por si las indagatorias seguían apuntándolo a él. sabía que Bella iba a culparlo, sabía lo que iba a pasar… por eso arrancó… ¡Maldito cobarde!

 _― ¿Edward, sigues allí?_

―Sí, yo…

 _―Justo ahora no queda más que esperar. La investigación ya está en manos de la justicia ya, como querías. Los abogados de tu hermano pidieron una reunión conmigo dentro de la tarde, seguro querrán que unamos fuerzas, y si queremos que los culpables paguen, pues es lo mejor._

― ¿Y Sue?

 _―Ahora estoy dirigiéndome hacia el tribunal para presentar el recurso en contra de ella, no te preocupes, no saldrá librada de culpa por todo esto._

―Eso espero, Esme.

 _―Aguarda mi próximo llamado, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte._

― ¿Crees que deba presentarme y…?

 _―No, Edward, no hasta que seas requerido a declarar. Si lo dices para interceder por Bella, creo que es tarde, ella es parte de los cómplices… lo siento._

―Vale…

Se levantó luego de colgar, caminando de un lado hacia otro, pensando en una y otra cosa, sobre todo en el pobre Charlie, que debía de estar devastado con todo lo ocurrido. Seguro si se acercaba a él, éste lo encararía por provocar que Bella se entregara… pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Miró la carta que sostenía en una de sus manos y sintió deseos de salir corriendo hasta donde ella estaba para sacarla de ese lugar, para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y pedirle perdón… pero era solo un deseo que debía dejar pasar, pues una relación con ella, en ese momento, era algo que no podría llevar adelante, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

De cualquier manera, quería velar por el padre de ella, por lo que llamó a Tanya, suplicándole que se acercara hasta el centro policial donde Bella se encontraba, para acompañar a Charlie.

 _―O sea que ya te enteraste… ―murmuró ella con voz plana y cansada._

― ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ―le increpó Edward, no quedándose ella callada.

 _― ¿No era eso lo que estabas esperando, que hubiera un culpable para la muerte de James? ¡Pues ya lo tienes, Edward! Bella asumirá la culpa de algo que no le corresponde…_

―Tanya, por favor, ponte en mi lugar… ―le dijo como en una súplica, apretándose los ojos con los dedos, después de haber dejado el papel arrugado que contenía los escritos de Bella sobre la mesa. Oyó que su amiga suspiró del otro lado, y la oyó hablar a continuación con un tono conciliador.

 _―Y lo hago, Edward, y Bella también lo hace, pero tu bien sabes como yo, que ella no es culpable de lo que ocurrió. Lamento que ese Jacob Black haya sembrado la duda en ti y que finalmente le creyeras._

―No le creí, solo que… me cuesta pensar que ella iba dentro del coche que mató a mi hermano, Tanya… y que no hizo nada por ayudarlo.

 _― ¡Porque nunca supo que había atropellado a una persona! ―exclamó fieramente la chica, apoyando a Bella. ―Pero bueno, eso lo sabes, sabes la versión de Bella, la que no creíste. Por eso ella tomó la decisión de entregarse y hacerse responsable. Yo, honestamente, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con ella de ahora en adelante._

― ¿A qué te refieres?

 _― ¿No lo entiendes? Puedes encarcelarla por años si ese Black tiene una treta bien armada. Él es un tipo poderoso, adinerado, que puede pagar por quedar libre de culpa, ella en cambio al único que tiene es a Charlie. Todos le darán la espalda, incluso le caducarán la matricula en la universidad... pero no vale la pena hablar eso ahora. Esperemos que la justicia haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¿verdad?_

―Esto no es fácil para mí, Tanya… yo… siento que estoy cayendo en un hoyo…

 _―Te entiendo, pero no puedes dejarte caer, está Jamie que depende de ti, ¿lo olvidas? Por lo de Charlie, despreocúpate. Pediré un permiso en el trabajo para acompañarlo._

 _―_ Pídele a Alec que te acompañe…

 _―No lo creo, él va a querer estar a tu lado, y es lo mejor. Él también está confundido._

―Está bien. Gracias Tanya.

 _―Estamos en contacto, Edward ―_ dijo, para finalmente colgar.

Edward dejó con un golpe seco el teléfono sobre la mesa y se jaló el cabello con ambas manos, completamente desesperado y perdido.

 _"¿No era eso lo que estabas esperando, que hubiera un culpable para la muerte de James?"_ La recriminación de su amiga Tanya seguía resonando en sus oídos y en su cabeza. ¿No era eso lo que quería, efectivamente? Sí, lo quería, pero no así. Cuando pensaba que iba a dar con los culpables, se imaginaba quitándose un peso de encima, no como se sentía en ese momento, como si estuviera sosteniendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Arrastrando sus pies y su estado de ánimo, se dirigió hasta su dormitorio donde seguía presente la presencia de Bella, dejándose caer sobre la cama, y abrazándose a la almohada que ella solía usar, hundiendo su rostro e inhalando su aroma, permitiéndose llorar en silencio por todo lo que le estaba tocando vivir, por el dolor que lo embargaba, por él… y por Bella, aunque aquello sonara incoherente.

Su hermano Michael en tanto, no perdió tiempo y con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, se dirigió al centro de detención con sus abogados, quienes aludiendo a que Michael, como la parte demandante, necesitaba cruzar palabras con la acusada, permitiéndole entrar a verla después de pasar por una serie de trámites, aceptando que solo contaba con cinco minutos, los que para él serían suficiente. Lo que tenía que decirle era preciso, una alternativa para ella que la sacaría de ese apestoso lugar.

Lo condujeron por unos pasillos oscuros, carentes de iluminación natural, ignorando a las mujeres que se encontraban ahí encerradas, y que lo piropeaban con palabras soeces intentando llamar su atención, sin llegar a conseguirlo, pues su atención estaba puesta en la muchacha que aguardaba en la última celda al final del corredor.

Se paró tras los barrotes y se dio el tiempo para contemplar en silencio a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre lo que parecía una cama de una plaza, con sus rodillas dobladas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y escondiendo su cabeza cual avestruz entre ella, ignorando que había un hombre aguardando por su atención.

―Linda sorpresa nos has dado a todos.

Automáticamente, el rostro de Bella salió de su escondite y miró con ojos muy abiertos a Michael, que la miraba con gesto neutro desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Seguro ese hombre iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hundirla, ahora que sabía que ella estaba involucrada en la muerte de su hermano. tragó grueso y bajó sus piernas, levantándose del incomodo asiento para acercarse a los barrotes.

―Michael, yo…

―Me bastó verte por primera vez para saber qué tipo de mujer eras, por eso me atreví a hacerte propuestas, pese a que decías amar tanto a mi hermano… ―dijo con burla, mirándola despectivamente. ―Pero por lo que veo, mis intuiciones resultaron reales, después de todo, hiciste buen trabajo embaucando a mi hermano para esconder tu culpa…

―No sabes lo que dices. Si estoy aquí, es por él.

― ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ―preguntó, ignorando la última afirmación que Bella hizo con voz temblorosa. ―Estoy dispuesto a darte una mano, porque entiendo cómo pasaron las cosas aquel entonces…

― ¿Dices que entiendes y que estás dispuesto a ayudarme? ¿Cómo…?

―Drogas, alcohol, una mala combinación. No eras consiente, mataste a alguien, pero en tu sano juicio no lo hubieras hecho, por lo que creo, mereces una oportunidad…

―Las cosas no son tan así… ―apuntó ella apresuradamente.

Entonces Michael dio dos pasos y aferró los barrotes con ambas manos, mirando a Bella a través de sus parpados semiabiertos, mientras ella daba un paso atrás instintivamente, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

―Escúchame, Bella, ―susurró ronco. ― Soy capaz de olvidar lo que has hecho, incluso ante lo que Edward pueda sentir al sacarte de aquí, pese a tu culpabilidad. Debes hacer lo que te diga, por supuesto, sin chistar.

― ¿Y qué es eso… qué es eso que debo hacer?

―Al momento que salgas de aquí después que mueva todo para que eso suceda, te vendrás conmigo, tomaremos un avión hacia alguna parte lejos de aquí, y vivirás para complacerme. Yo haré lo propio, por supuesto, no tendrás quejas de ninguna clase, supliré todas tus necesidades… absolutamente todas…

Bella se miró la punta de los tenis, y ausente, comenzó a asentir. En cuanto ella hizo ese gesto, Michael se sintió triunfante, como si acabara de cerrar un buen negocio, aunque poco duró ese sentimiento, hasta cuando la chica volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él.

―Definitivamente, estás loco. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada, pagando por la culpa que me toca asumir por la muerte de "tu hermano" ―dijo, enfatizando ese vínculo del que Michael parecía haberse olvidado. ―Nunca me iría contigo, nunca. Elegí a tu hermano porque lo amo, y estoy aquí por él, porque ha luchado todo este tiempo por dar con los culpables de la muerte de James, cosa que tú no has hecho.

Michael apretó aún más fuerte los barrotes entre sus dedos, deseándolos hacerlos desaparecer para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de esa mujer.

―No sabes el dolor que significó para mi saber a mi hermano muerto, Bella. Mis… desavenencias con Edward, fueron por tu culpa, porque siempre supe qué tipo de mujer eras…

― ¡Oh, Michael, cierra la boca! ―exclamó, levantando las manos ―Pusiste tu deseo por una mujer por sobre la relación con tu hermano, con el único hermano que tienes… eso dice mucho de tu verdadera naturaleza.

―No me analices como si fueras una jodida psicóloga, te recuerdo quien eres y dónde es que estás…

―Y donde me quedaré, pues ni loca me voy contigo, aunque me ofrecieras todo el oro del mundo, no me interesa. Ya una vez estuve con alguien como tú y no me interesa volver a repetir la historia…

El hermano mayor de Edward soltó las barras y dio un paso atrás, enderezando su espalda.

―Muy bien, Bella Swan. Te arrepentirás de tu decisión, juro que haré todo para hundirte en la cárcel. Querrás estar muerta, te lo juro, y cuando eso pase, querrás que yo venga y vuelva a…

― ¡Puedes largarte de aquí, Michael! No voy a querer nada, y ciertamente prefiero morirme o pasar el resto de mis días aquí, antes de irme contigo.

Michael le dio una última mirada de pies a cabeza, llena de desprecio, antes de caminar por el pasillo de regreso a la salida. Bella oyó los chillidos del resto de las mujeres, dejándose caer de regreso sobre la dura superficie, quedando en posición fetal, tranquila con la decisión que había tomado. Aun así, lloró en silencio, pensando en el destino tras las rejas que le esperaba, cargando con el odio de Edward, con el que no sabría si podría vivir.

 _**oo**_

Irina ha sido puesta al tanto de la situación que rodea a Edward por sus padres, quienes le entregan más información de las que el mismo Edward le da. Recuerda haber oído la conversación misma cuando Edward echó de casa a Bella, momento en el que supo que ella tenía que ver, inesperada y sorprendentemente, con la muerte de James. Sabía que ya había una investigación en marcha, incluso sobre Sue, la cual gritaba con voz en cuello que ella era inocente cuando oía el cotilleo de la gente del pueblo cuando le veía pasar por la calle, como si nada.

Pensaba la rubia ex novia de Edward y madre de Jamie, que quizás esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para convencer a Edward que la mejor opción era ella. Se autoimpuso estar en cada momento junto al padre de su hijo, y con sus actos volver a enamorarlo como una vez lo hizo.

Por eso llegaba cada día al departamento a ofrecer todo cuanto estaba a su alcance para ayudar al joven estudiante de literatura en cualquier cosa, desde la más pequeña. Él había intentado retomar sus clases intentando que su vida volviera a la normalidad, pero sobre él seguía existiendo esa aura de dolor y pena que pensó desaparecería cuando encontrara al culpable de la muerte de su hermano, cosa que no ocurrió. Aunque para ella, Bella y ese otro hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba, eran culpables por igual de la muerte de James.

Alec miraba con desconfianza la forma tan atenta con la que Irina se desvivía por agradar a Edward, haciendo obvias sus intenciones. Y aunque se esfuerza por conseguir que el joven literato le preste atención, simplemente no lo consigue, pues él la ignora e incluso le hace saber lo incómodos que son los acercamientos de la rubia, la que parece no darse por aludida.

—¿Puedo servirte una taza de té o café? ―preguntó uno de esos días Irina a Edward, mientras este tecleaba algo en su laptop. Ella se había ganado por detrás, sujetándolo por los hombros, masajeándoselos para relajarlo, cuestión que no consiguió, pues el cuerpo del Edward se tensó.

―No, Irina, gracias ―dijo, removiéndose para que ella lo soltara.

Irina torció su boca y suspirando apartó sus manos de los hombros de Edward, acercándose hacia la cafetera para verter un poco de líquido caliente en un tazón. Cuando lo hizo, regresó a hacerle compañía a la mesa donde Edward trabaja concentradamente. Era obvio que la presencia tan insistente de Irina le molestaba, pero ella al parecer, no hacía caso de las señales.

―Uhm… ¿no te apetece que salgamos con Jamie a dar un paseo? ―propuso la chica, mirando el perfil del hombre que alguna vez fue suyo ―Los días siguen estando lindos para un día de campo…

Edward finalmente la miró, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

―Ahora mismo estoy atrasado con un trabajo que debí entregar la semana pasada. Pero si quieres ir con él, yo no tengo problemas…

―La idea es que fuéramos los tres ―extendió su mano y la puso sobre la de Edward, el que la miró con el ceño fruncido ―como la familia que somos.

El muchacho inspiró y sacó su mano de debajo de la de ella, llevándosela al pelo. Francamente no tenía paciencia para aguantar los acercamientos de Irina.

―No, Irina, lo siento.

―Edward, escúchame, por favor… ―insistió ella.

― ¿Qué quieres, eh? ―preguntó exasperado, mirando a la rubia quien pegó un salto por el tono que Edward había usado. Carraspeó y habló con tono tranquilo, conciliador:

―Quiero que tomemos esta oportunidad que la vida nos está dando. Tenemos un hijo, podríamos intentar estar juntos. Yo te quiero y…

―Detente Irina.

― ¡No, Edward! Regresé por mi hijo y por ti, lo sabes. Nunca, jamás te traicionaría como ella lo hizo… mis sentimientos por ti son reales y…

―Ya basta, Irina, de verdad ―cerró la tapa del ordenador y se levantó de la mesa, deseando dar por terminada la conversación que Irina insistía en tener, pero ella era terca por lo que no se rendiría tan fácil.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Edward, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, mirándolo entre sus pestañas largas y espesas.

―Podemos intentarlo, cariño… ―susurró la rubia, acariciando el pecho de Edward. Podía sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo bajo la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta, quemándole de deseo por volver a recorrer su piel desnuda con esas manos. ―Yo soy lo que necesitas.

Edward se la quedó viendo por una fracción de segundos, intentando ver en ella lo que alguna vez lo atrajo de esa chica rubia y extrovertida por la que más de una vez suspiró de amor, pero nada… nada encontraba en ella que hiciera revivir ese amor que había sentido en su adolescencia, si es que fue amor lo que aquella vez sintió.

―No Irina, no lo eres. ―decretó después de esos segundos, quitándose de encima las manos de la mujer. De verdad no quería ser hosco, pero ella lo estaba provocando ― ¿De verdad vas a tratar de seducirme justo en este momento de mi vida? ¡No quiero nada con ninguna mujer, mucho menos contigo!

― ¡Pero Edward! ¿Por qué dices eso! ―exclamó ofendida la rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho.

―¡Porque es la verdad! ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo que has estado tratando de hacer durante estos días? Mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar, y necesito que lo tengas claro. Solo eres la madre de mi hijo y te respeto por ello.

Ella abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que él estaba diciéndole, odiando la figura omnisciente de Bella, que seguía rondando no solo en ese departamento, sino también en la cabeza y el corazón de Edward.

― ¿La sigues amando? ¿Pese a todo, sigues amando a la asesina de James?

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto por como ella estaba refiriéndose a Bella. Pero, aun así, no se quedó callado y le respondió en voz alta con la verdad.

― ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Pues sí, la amo!

― ¡Estás enfermo! ―levantó Irina las manos al aire, negando con la cabeza ― ¡Ella y la tropa de amigos drogadictos que tiene mataron a tu hermano!

―No hables si no sabes, maldita sea… ―le gruño entre dientes con la furia contenida. Ella vio ese sentimiento feroz en sus ojos, debiendo dar un paso atrás para alejarse. ―Y ya que has sacado el tema, seré claro contigo, una vez más: no te miraré como otra cosa que no sea la madre de Jamie, nunca. Ni siquiera te considero mi amiga, mucho menos mi confidente, y nunca más te veré como mi novia, ¿lo comprendes?

Irina mordió fuertemente su labio pintado perfectamente de rojo, reprimiendo el deseo de echarse a llorar y probablemente suplicar por un poco de afecto. Además, estaba sacándole en cara lo que ella hizo cuando se fue del pueblo, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo importante.

―Estas siendo cruel conmigo, Edward… asumí mi error cuando me fui dejándote con el niño, pero regresé y te pedí perdón…

―Y está bien, agradece que hayas vuelto, pero no por mí, sino por Jamie, es él quien necesita a su madre ―apuntó él con tono enérgico. ―Así que, si vuelves a acercarte a mí con la intención de seducirme, no seré gentil y le pediré a un juez que fije las vivitas que podrás hacerle al niño.

― ¡Eso es un chantaje! ―exclamó ella con rabia, a lo que Edward respondió con voz tranquila y segura de saber que respecto a Jamie, él tenía el sartén por el mango.

―No, Irina, no lo es. Fuiste tú la que me dio la custodia de Jamie, no lo olvides… y ni pienses en querer quitármelo, porque eso se convertirá en una guerra entre nosotros, y acabaré odiándote e impidiendo que veas del todo al niño, ¿lo entiendes?

Irina se quedó callada, no encontrando nada lo suficientemente firme como para rebatir a Edward, quien no se quedó esperando a que ella hablara, tomando su laptop y la pila de papeles y libros que tenía sobre la mesa para llevárselos a su dormitorio.

Dos segundos más tarde, oyó la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe, suspirando tranquilo al saber que Irina se había ido… finalmente.

Un poco más relajado, fue hasta el dormitorio de su hijo, quien al parecer había despertado hace poco, y que sentado en su cuna sostenía un libro de cuentos sobre sus piernas, hojeándolo y deteniéndose para ver los vivaces colores de las ilustraciones que acompañaban los relatos.

―¡Ey, campeón!

El niño levantó el rostro y miró a su papá con una sonrisita, dejando a un lado el libro y parándose sobre el colchón, afirmándose de los barrotes de la cuna para enseguida extender sus bracitos hasta su papá.

Edward tomó a su pequeño hijo en brazos, dejando un sonoro beso en su cuello, lo que hizo reír a su hijo, el que enseguida empezó a decir algo de dibujos animados y leche.

―Leche, galletas y dibujos animados, lo tengo ―afirmó Edward, sacando al niño del dormitorio para llevarlo al suyo e instalarlo al centro de la cama.

Jamie miró a todos lados con su pequeño entrecejo fruncido, como buscando algo que hacía tiempo no veía allí.

―¿Bella? ¿Ya _vene_ Bella?

Edward tragó grueso y se sentó junto a su hijo, mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él, mezclándose con el dolor de la ausencia de la mujer a la que su hijo llamaba en voz alta, cosa que él no se atrevía a hacer.

―Ahora somos solo notros, cariño ―le dijo a su hijo mientras peinaba su cabello claro.

Él niño, quien pareció entender lo que su padre le decía, suspiró y se arrimó a él, dejándose cobijar en su pecho, mientras Edward lo rodeaba con sus protectores brazos, meciéndole y prometiéndolo que procuraría hacerlo feliz, costase lo que costase.

Un par de días más tarde, Esme llegó al departamento de Edward acompañada por Carlisle, para ponerlo al tanto de cómo iba el proceso. Edward, acompañado entonces por Alec, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad para preguntarle a su maestro por Charlie, quien según lo que Tanya le había contado, no dejaba de ir a la estación para ver, al menos por unos minutos a su hija.

―Bella habló con él y le contó la verdad ―comentó Carlisle a Edward ―le dijo el motivo por el que estaba encerrada, pero, aun así, Charlie se niega a creer que su hija… ya sabes.

―Dios, pobre Charlie… ―murmuró el rubio amigo de Edward, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo.

Edward en tanto bajó la cabeza y negó con esta discretamente, sintiéndose mal por estar provocándole ese dolor a Charlie. Durante esos días no lo había visto en su habitual lugar a las afueras de la biblioteca, cosa rara para el resto de alumnos que siempre pululaba por allí, pero no para Edward, quien conocía la situación.

― ¿Él sabe que… se trata de mi hermano? ―preguntó apenas en un murmullo. Carlisle enseguida asintió, respondiéndole a su alumno.

―Sí lo sabe.

― ¿Y crees que sería buena idea que yo hable con él y…? ―preguntó dubitativo, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

―No quiere verte, Edward. Lo siento.

Edward se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano, mientras Carlisle miraba a su esposa, recordando la vez que supo toda la historia, despotricando contra Edward y maldiciéndolo por haberle creído a ese maldito que culpó a su niña por algo que ella no había hecho.

―Deja que las cosas se aclaren, ya él estará más tranquilo y estará dispuesto a escucharte.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, entrelazando sus dedos.

―Ejem… bueno ―intervino Esme, tocando el hombro del cabizbajo muchacho, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en la punta de sus zapatos. ―Edward, ha habido algunos avances en el caso. La fiscalía ha llamado a declaración a algunos testigos, y…

― ¿Qué dijeron ellos?

―Bueno, son tres en total y dos de ellos corroboraron la historia de Jacob Black, aunque hay suficientes fisuras en sus declaraciones como para dejar ver que no están siendo del todo honestos.

― ¿O sea que Bella podría salir libre de todo cargo, si se comprueba que ella no iba conduciendo el coche? ―preguntó entonces Alec, mirando ansiosamente a la abogada, quien a su vez miró a Edward, quien silenciosamente esperaba una respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta que hizo su amigo y que él no se atrevió a hacer.

―Sí, es probable. Además, uno de los testigos cambió su versión, confirmando la declaración de Bella.

― ¿Y Sue? ―preguntó Edward esta vez, enderezando su postura. Más que nada, le interesaba que esa mujer no saliera librada de la culpa. Ojalá que la encerraran de una buena vez, a ver si así aprendía su lección.

—Ella está llamada a declarar en dos días. Ya se le hizo llegar la notificación y alguien… ―buscó la abogada entre sus apuntes el nombre que andaba buscando, hasta dar con él ―Garrett, se encargará de traerla y que no olvide su cita, ya sabes.

―Creo que esta vez sí que tendríamos que ir a presenciar la declaración de Sue…―comentó Alec, restregándose las manos a la vez que le daba un codazo a su amigo.

Esme le había dado la opción de Edward de presenciar las declaraciones previas al juicio, negándose Edward a pasar por ello, dejando que ella lo representara, no así Michael, quien llegó en presencia de sus abogados y no se perdió ni un detalle de las declaraciones, esperando que cada uno pagase por la culpa que le correspondía en la muerte de su hermano.

―Sí, creo que cuando ella declare, querré estar presente ―comentó Edward con voz ronca, deseando verle la cara a esa mujer y si es que se atrevía a mentir delante de él.

―Están las pruebas que entregaste y que respaldan el intercambio de dinero entre ella y Black ―comentó la abogada. ―Habrá que ver cómo justifica esa caritativa donación.

―Vieja del demonio ―gruñó Alec.

Esme le entregó la copia de las declaraciones a Edward, quien debía de leerlas, y que apenas miró, dejando para más tarde la lectura de esos dichos, que de seguro, lo harían arrepentirse de haber empujado a Bella a entregarse. Su carta y las palabras de Tanya seguían atormentándolo con el pasar de los días.

―Ahora, lo que sigue, es pedir el regreso de Black para su declaración. Ya hay dos testimonios que lo señalan como el autor material del homicidio, y es imperante que se presente.

―¿Pero qué han hecho para hacerlo volver?

―Ya hay una orden del juzgado que fue entregada en su domicilio y en su trabajo ―explicó Esme a Edward. ― El abogado de tu hermano habló con su padre, el que quedó sorprendiendo que a su hijo se le estuviera culpando por algo como eso. Dice que no lo cree capaz…

―Seguro que toda esa familia es de la misma calaña… ―gruñó entonces Alec, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Esme apenas le dio una mirada antes de seguir explicándose:

―La cosa es que el padre de Jacob afirmó que haría todo para colaborar y que ahora mismo están tratando de ponerse en contacto con él.

―¿Cómo es eso de _tratando_?

Esme miró a su marido, el que había estado al tanto de ese proceso en el que trabajaba su mujer, como en ningún otro. Estaba preocupado por Edward y por su amigo Charlie, siendo él quien le contestó a su alumno.

―Aluden a que perdieron contacto con él al día siguiente que pisó el país donde supuestamente tendría que estar.

Alec y Edward arrugaron el entrecejo, deduciendo con los dichos de la abogada, que ese tipejo se había hecho humo, tomando ventaja de todo el tiempo que demoraron en presentar las pruebas para el caso.

―¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! ―exclamó Edward, debiendo levantarse para caminar de un lado a otro. ―¡Ese tipo va a escaparse y eludir su responsabilidad!

―¿Puede hacer la policía internacional algo para traer su trasero de regreso? ―preguntó Alec a la abogada, la que carraspeó antes de contestar:

―Puede, si se procede con una orden de captura, esto claro después de que se compruebe fehacientemente la intervención de Jacob y su presunta responsabilidad

―¿Presunta? ―repitió Alec sin poder creérselo ―¡Pero él es culpable!

—No, hasta que se pruebe.

Alec sacudía la cabeza. Era incomprensible para él el hecho de que ese tipo anduviera de vacaciones Dios sabe dónde, mientras allí había gente pagando por un crimen del que era él el principal responsable. ¿Y qué hacía la justicia para traerlo? Nada, salvo esperar.

―¡Pero hay testimonios, le pagó a Sue para que se mantuviera callada! ―exclamó el rubio boxeador, exasperado.

Esme, tratando de mantener la compostura frente al arrebato de sus clientes como era habitual en su profesión, respondió con voz firme, sin ocultarles la verdad.

―Habrá que esperar qué dice Sue en su declaración, y juntando el resto de testimonios, puede pedirse una orden de captura, pero esto ocurrirá al menos dentro de cuatro o cinco días…

―¡Dios!

―¿Y qué pasa si no aparecer? ―murmuró Edward, que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio ―¿Puede… alguien más salir culpable…?

―Esperemos que no… entiendo con lo que dices, que sabes que él es el culpable, digo, quien conducía el coche.

Edward apartó la vista de la abogada, sintiéndose culpable. Supo que él era el responsable desde antes de corroborar la historia con él mismo, quien insistió en contarle todo de manera que saliera como una víctima más.

―Me bastó con verlo para saberlo culpable… pero me desequilibró diciéndome que Bella estaba en medio de todo eso.

―Y muy seguro es que lo hizo como treta, sabiendo cual sería tu reacción ―le dijo Carlisle, acercándose a él cuando lo vio tan contrito. Sabía que en él pesaba el hecho de saberse directamente responsable del hecho que Bella estuviera encerrada, y no era justo, él no era culpable de nada.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―puso la mano helada sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos y deseando desaparecer ―¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Soy un estúpido!

―Calma Edward… ―dijo Alec entonces, llevándose la descarga de rabia de su amigo sobre sí.

―¡Como quieres que me calme, cuando por mi culpa Bella está en la cárcel asumiendo una culpa que no le corresponde! Al menos no del todo…

―Edward, ahora solo queda esperar a que Sue diga la verdad. ―intervino el esposo de la abogada, rodeando al joven por los hombros como gesto tranquilizador ―Habrá que investigar el lugar donde escondieron el móvil, hacer pericias…

― ¡Pero han pasado ya casi dos años! ¿Quién asegura que después de todo este tiempo encontraran algo de vital importancia?

―Estamos a tiempo, Edward. Debemos confiar simplemente ―aseguró Esme con esa mirada maternal que Edward nunca vio.

Siguieron hablando sobre algunos detalles, aunque Edward estaba mudo y nada más asentía o murmuraba respuestas. Cuando finalmente el matrimonio se retiró, los dos amigos quedaron solos sentados ambos en el sofá, mirando fijo hacia el frente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Edward ―murmuró Alec sin mirarlo ―pero no tienes la culpa. Ese tipo movió bien sus fichas, como dijo la abogada, para desestabilizarte.

―Y lo consiguió… ―respondió con voz apenas audible ―debí… debí haber actuado enseguida y no haberle dado el espacio de tiempo para que desapareciera.

Alec soltó un largo suspiro, extendiendo sus largas piernas por debajo de la mesita de centro, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Todo aquella también lo agarraba muy de cerca, y de alguna manera también se sentía culpable. Debió convencer a Edward de comenzar a moverse en el mismo momento que salieron de la oficina de ese tipo, cuando supieron que él era el culpable y que toda la perorata que soltó fue para desviarlos de su figura para culpar a otros… o a otra.

―Él tenía su plan trazado desde antes, seguro Sue lo tenía al tanto de que estabas investigando… ―dijo, mirando ahora el cielo raso de la sala.

Edward en cambio se inclinó hacia adelante, afirmando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos hundidas en su cabello.

―Sue no sabía que la estábamos investigando.

―Pero pudo haberlo puesto al tanto de tu presencia aquí en la ciudad… no sé ―comentó el rubio, tratando de encontrarle la explicación más coherente a lo ocurrido. ―Quizás cuando supo que Bella estaba contigo, se vio apurado y comenzó a trazar un plan…

―Como haya sido, Alec. ―repuso Edward, moviendo una de sus manos al aire ―Siempre supe que él era el culpable, pero no hice nada. Me centré en el dolor de saber a Bella en medio de todo esto… no pensé en nada más, y si no hice nada de inmediato, fue por ella, lo sabes.

El rubio torció la boca y se inclinó imitando la postura de su amigo, prácticamente pegando su hombro con el de él.

―Lo sé. Por otro lado, que ella se haya entregado, pese a todo, confirma su versión. El problema es que puede salir perjudicada si…

Edward soltó un quejido, como si Alec le estuviera haciendo girar el puñal que tenía clavado en el pecho desde hace meses, el que día atrás se hundió aún más profundo. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos y miró a su amigo.

―Ya basta Alec, por favor… estoy… desesperado y frustrado porque no puedo hacer nada por ella.

― ¿Y por qué no la visitas?

La propuesta de Alec pilló a Edward desprevenido, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró a su amigo que jugueteaba distraídamente con sus dedos. ¿Visitarla? No era algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro.

―Yo… no sé…

―Supe del encontrón que tuvieron en el cementerio, cuando ella llegó hasta allí detrás tuyo y la increpaste… Tanya la llevó y me contó lo que ocurrió.

―Claro… ―recordó, concluyendo en ese momento el cómo es que ella había llegado hasta allí. También recordó cómo le había gritado, culpándola derechamente por la muerte de James, injustamente. ―Le dije cosas que no tendría que haberle dicho, que no se merecía.

―Quizás ella entienda ese punto, pero sabe que pese a todo no podrás mirarla como lo hacías, no cuando sabes que ella iba dentro del coche que mató a James, es lo que siempre has dicho, ¿no? De cualquier modo, si sientes que le debes algo, una explicación por todo lo que está pasando, ahora más tranquilo, creo que es el momento. Explicarle que estás detrás del responsable y que no quieres que salga perjudicada injustamente, al menos eso la dejará tranquila.

Edward se quedó callado, pues ahora de nada estaba seguro, todo era confusión dentro de su cabeza y qué decir dentro de su corazón, que seguía llorando la ausencia de la única mujer inculpada por la muerte de su hermano.

Entonces se puso de pie y miró a su amigo. Había tomado una decisión, aunque no sabía si era la mejor.

―Anda, movámonos antes que me arrepienta.

Alec esbozó una media sonrisa y se levantó, quedando de pie frente a su amigo, golpeándole el pecho con el puño, levemente.

―Vamos a encerrar a ese hijo de puta de Black en la cárcel y vamos a rescatar a Bella, ¿está bien?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Edward asintió, repentinamente emocionado. Iba a hacer justicia para su hermano, como siempre lo quiso y de paso iba a salvar a la mujer que amaba de pagar por algo de lo cual ella no tenía culpa, aunque él lo venía a entender tardíamente, significara esto o no que en el futuro ella y él pudiera volver a estar juntos.

―Vayamos allí de una vez ―dijo Edward finalmente, acercándose a la puerta de salida, para ir rumbo al lugar donde mantenían en prisión a Bella.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Charlie estaba hablando con un abogado alto de pelo canoso, quienes sabían, había sido recomendado por Carlisle para llevar el caso de Bella. En un principio, los pomposos abogados de la firma Black se ofrecieran para llevar el caso, saltándoles Charlie encima y correteándolos para que se alejaran de su niña. Con todo ello, el presunto padre de Bella estallaba con cualquier provocación, por eso tanto Edward como Alec quisieron mantenerse lejos de su vista, aprovechando que hablaba con el abogado para entrar a pedir la autorización para que Edward entrara a ver a Bella.

Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y su pie derecho se movía como empujado por un tic, casi compulsivamente. Mientras esperaban sentados en una oficina pequeña, Alec tuvo que golpear el muslo de Edward con su puño para obligarlo a calmarse.

―¡Joder, Edward! ¡Cálmate! Charlie no sabrá que estamos aquí…

―No esto nervioso porque él me vea aquí, honestamente agradecería que me golpeara y me hiciera sangrar… por todo lo que le hice a Bella…

―Habla con él, explícale, seguro él te entenderá.

―Lo haré, pero primero debo verla…

―Lo harás en breve, mi amigo.

Restó menos de cinco minutos para que un hombre vestido de uniforme azul, guiara a Edward a través de los pasillos oscuros y húmedos de las celdas individuales. Le siguió manteniendo un par de metros de distancia, caminando hacia destino con la cabeza gacha mientras oía los gritos de las mujeres que siempre que podían, intentaban llamar la atención con dichos y palabras que no vale la pena reproducir.

―¡Niña, tienes visita! ―exclamó el policía hacia el otro lado de los barrotes de la última celda. Edward oyó que ella susurraba preguntando quién la visitaba, mirando el uniformado por encima del hombro y moviendo su cabeza como gesto para que Edward se acercara.

Cuando apareció en el campo visual de la muchacha, ésta se puso de pie como si hubiese sido movida por un resorte, mirando hacia él con ojos muy abiertos, los que paulatinamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Cubrió la boca con su mano, ante la incomprensible mirada del guardia, quien se retiró, no sin antes advertirle al visitante que solo contaba con ocho minutos.

El corazón de Edward taladró furiosamente dentro de su pecho al reconocer frente a él a quien era su dueña, amenazando con salirse del pecho donde se resguardaba. A Bella le pasó lo mismo, tanto que deseó decir un montón de cosas que se quedaron atascadas en su garganta por mucho rato, dedicándose solo a mirar el rostro pálido de Edward, cuya barba había crecido durante los eternos días en que no lo veía, además de sus ojeras que no pasaron desapercibidas para ella, ni el rojo de sus ojos que advertía sus desvelos, como los de ella.

―Edward… ―susurró Bella finalmente, momento en que el que Edward cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el calor que provocaba en él cuando la mujer que amaba pronunciaba su nombre.

―Nunca quise esto, Bella ―dijo apresuradamente, agarrándose con ambas manos a los barrites, deseando tener suficiente fuerza para separarlos y hacer desaparecer la distancia entre bella y él. ―Tendría que haber hecho algo contra Jacob en el mismo momento que supe… ya sabes, pero… ¡Dios, Bella! Nunca quise verte tras las rejas, te lo juro, y si no hice nada era precisamente por resguardarte… ¡Te lo juro!

―No tienes que jurar nada. Estoy haciendo lo que debe hacer cualquier que se sabe responsable de…

―¡No eres la responsable! ―exclamó, levantando la voz por sobre los murmullos de las mujeres de las otras celdas, ignorándolas. Bella pegó un respingo y una calma inexplicable la envolvió instantáneamente. Que Edward asegurara saber que ella no era la responsable dela muerte de su hermano, la calmaba… bueno, aunque ella sí se sentía responsable en cierta medida, por eso estaba allí.

―Edward, ahora mismo soy la única a quien vinculan con la muerte de James, y está bien…

― ¡¿Cómo dices eso, por Dios?! ―exclamó, sin poder creerlo, o como si esas afirmaciones lo hundieran aún más.

―Escúchame, sé que tarde o temprano se va a saber la verdad, y solo tengo que esperar.

―No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila… mirarme como lo haces después de… después de cómo te traté en el cementerio.

―No debí presionarte, y sobre todo entiendo tu reacción. El dolor y la confusión deben haberte hecho decir eso… ahora lo sé. Pero debes concentrarte en lo importante, debes buscar las pruebas suficientes para que obliguen a Jacob a comparecer como responsable.

―Fuera de lo que Sue pueda decir contra él, no hay más que eso…

―¡Escúchame! ―quedando muy cerca de él, con sus manos sobre las que de Edward que aun sujetaban los barrotes, le habló con calma, mirando sus hermosos ojos. ―Busca a Tomy. Él trabaja en el bar al que me llevaste esa desastrosa primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Y quién es él?

―Es una de las personas que estaba con nosotros esa noche. Jacob lo buscó, como a los otros, y le pidió que declarar en su favor, pero él no lo hará, incluso cambió su declaración. Vino a verme después de declarar y me dijo que tenía pruebas…

―¿Pruebas? ¿Podrían esas pruebas sacarte de aquí?

―Edward, lo primero es pensar en traer al culpable, y la única manera es con esas pruebas concretas, ¿comprendes? Ya veremos qué pasa conmigo, pero primero es lo primero…

― ¿Por qué haces esto, Bella? ―susurró Edward, metiendo el brazo por el hueco entre los barrotes para abarcar con la palma de su mano el rostro níveo de Bella, que pese a lo cansado, seguía siendo hermoso para él, sobre todo en ese momento que pese a todo, sonreía con esperanza.

―Porque te amo, por eso lo hago. Te dije antes de saberme involucrada en esto, te ayudaré a pedir justicia para quienes hayan matado a tu hermano, y eso haré. Estoy dispuesta a cumplir con el castigo que me toque por haber tenido la mala fortuna de ir en ese auto, pero eso no me detendrá hasta demostrar quién es el culpable. Yo estoy aquí, no arranqué a ningún lado, ¿eso debe de decirle algo a los jueces, no?

Emocionado hasta que no pudo retener un par de lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro, Edward tragó grueso y acarició con su dedo pulgar la mejilla de Bella, quien cerró los ojos al gesto tierno y lleno de amor que Edward le dio. Esa era prueba suficiente del amor de ese hombre hacia ella, pese a todo, y era suficiente también para que su esperanza no muriera. Podría verse cansada y rendida a veces, pero nunca perdería la esperanza.

―Jamie no deja de buscarte… ―murmuró Edward vagando sus ojos por el rostro tranquilo de ella, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Sonriente, Bella evocó al pequeñín que había robado su corazón y a quien extrañaba a más no poder. Aun con lo contenta y tranquila que se sentía en ese momento, habló con voz quebrada de la emoción.

―Dile que se porte bien, y que lo quiero mucho, que siempre lo recuerdo.

Edward asintió y dedicó esos segundos de silencio para mirar a los ojos de Bella para avivar el recuerdo de ella para cuando no pudiera verla, odiando cuando oyó la voz del hombre que hacía muy poco rato lo había llevado hasta allí, y que ahora decía que ya era tiempo de despedirse.

―Edward, haz lo que te dije. Busca a Tomy y convéncelo de ayudarte. Dile que no olvide que me ayudaría.

―Lo buscaré. Y volveré…

―Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme… ―sonrió torciendo sus labios ―al menos no hay manera que me mueva de aquí, durante un tiempo.

Por obligación tuvo que alejarse cuando el guardia tocó su hombro para reiterarle que era momento de irse. Miró entonces por última vez a Bella y movió sus labios, diciéndole en silencio " _Te amo_ ", mensaje que ella recibió y que la hizo sonreír, pese a todo.

Mientras recorría el pasillo de regreso a la salida, lo hacía mirando al frente, percibiendo cómo el peso que llevó hasta hace poco en su espalda, desaparecía, o al menos no era tan pesado al punto de ahogarlo.

Ahora tenía más de un motivo para dar con el paradero de Jacob Black, el asesino de su hermano: el motivo principal era ciertamente James, pero estaba ahora también Bella, la mujer a la que amaba y a la que él había empujado hasta ese lugar. Por ellos comenzaría a moverse rápid buscar las pruebas de la verdad, partiendo por el testimonio de Sue, a la que obligaría a decir las cosas como en verdad ocurrieron, y luego a ese tal Tomy, al que buscaría esa misma noche.

Cuando salió al recibidor, Alec se le acercó con gesto ansioso. El rubio alzó las cejas sorprendido cuando lo vio tan calmado, como hace día no lo veía.

―Uhm… ¿estuvo bien?

―Mejor de lo que pensaba. Ahora movámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer…

―¿Ah, sí?

Edward empujó a su amigo a la salida mientras le contaba sobre su demasiado corto diálogo con Bella, mientras que a su espalda y en un rincón que lo escondía del resto, Charlie miraba a Edward con su entrecejo fruncido. ¿A qué habría ido? ¿A atormentar a su hija? ¿Qué más quería de ella? Entonces se puso en marcha con la intención de alcanzarlo y hablar de frente a él para pedirle las explicaciones que le debía, como el padre de Bella que era.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo estreno chicas!**

 **Gracias por esperar y por seguir aquí.**

 **Las quiero!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Edward empujó las puertas del bar "Lyon" donde calcula, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Recuerda haber llevado a Bella para que su grupo de amigos de ese entonces la conociera y la integraran al grupo, saliendo todo mal, pues la mayoría no vio con buenos ojos el arribo de su entonces amiga.

― ¿Edward?

El aludido se giró hacia la voz masculina que lo llamaba por su nombre, alzando las cejas cuando Jasper se le acercaba con la mano extendida, la que él estrechó.

―Qué tal Jasper…

― ¡Me sorprende mucho verte por aquí! ―dijo el joven administrador del local un tanto nervioso, pasando la mano por su cabello en reiteradas ocasiones ―No solo por la hora poco habitual…

―Estoy buscando a alguien ―aclaró Edward enseguida. Jasper alzó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Y por qué no nos tomamos algo? Ya sé que es temprano, pero una cerveza fría…

―Lo siento, Jasper ―declinó rápidamente el visitante, moviendo su cabeza. ―Escucha, no quiero ser descortés, pero estoy buscando a alguien y me urge hablar con él.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? Te ves ansioso… Uhm… bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado… lo de Bella me refiero.

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar, bajando sus hombros. Era lógico que iba a enterarse de lo que ocurría, quizás Emmett seguía en contacto con él, o Rosalie con Alice. Nunca lo supo pues nunca le importó mucho, la verdad, después de como trataron a Bella. Seguro que ella estuviera en la cárcel, asentaba todas las teorías que hicieron que reaccionaran de forma tan a la defensiva con ella. De cualquier forma, no quiso traer a colación ese hecho, ni mucho menos ponerlo al tanto de ese asunto, pues no tenía tiempo.

―Jasper, de verdad, solo he venido para hablar con alguien. Se llama Tomy y trabaja aquí, es lo que sé.

― ¿Tomy? Hay un camarero que trabajó en otra ciudad y que llegó con buenas recomendaciones hace no mucho tiempo. Su nombre es Thomas. ―Jasper alzó la barbilla buscando entre los trabajadores que por allí andaban al chico que él buscaba, hasta que reparó en uno de los dos muchachos que, tras la barra, limpiaba unas copas. ―Justo allí, el chico cabeza rapada.

Edward miró hacia allí reparando en el chico al que buscaba y que parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo de dejar impecable los vasos que tenía ordenados sobre la barra.

― ¿Te molesta si hablo con él? ―preguntó a Jasper, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico.

―Claro que no, adelante ―antes que Edward se pusiera en marcha hasta él, Jasper lo sujetó del hombro. ―Antes, quiero que sepas que lamento que te hayas alejado, y no te culpo. Solo quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que necesites… y que lamento todo lo que ha pasado, de verdad.

―Muchas gracias, Jasper. ―Le dijo, palmeando su brazo, antes de retomar camino a la barra en medio de las mesas y las personas que hacías aseo en el lugar a esa hora de la tarde.

El chico en cuestión, Tomy, levantó la vista y vio a Edward, a quien quedó mirando fijo mientras éste se le acercaba. Dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano junto a los otros y el paño con el que limpiaba a un lado, cuadrando sus hombros y alzando su barbilla. Al parecer, el chico sabía que Edward estaba buscándolo a él.

― ¿Eres Tomy, verdad?

― ¿Quién desea saberlo? ―preguntó con voz ronca, mirando de reojo a su compañero que lo miró a él y al recién llegado, poniendo atención.

―Soy Edward. Necesito hablar contigo.

― ¿Sobre qué?

―Bella Swan.

Thomas bajó la mirada, afirmando sus manos temblorosas en el borde del mesón. Mordió la cara interna de su mejilla y recordó el motivo que lo obligó ir a esa ciudad, y su posterior visita a Bella, a quien prometió ayudar.

Miró entonces a su compañero, quien había dejado a un lado sus labores tras la barra, más interesado en ese pequeño diálogo que es su trabajo.

―Voy a salir un momento. ¿Puedes decirle al jefe…?

―Ya hablé con Jasper ―intervino Edward ―no habrá problema en que hables conmigo.

Thomas miró a Edward y asintió en silencio con un solo movimiento de cabeza, saliendo de detrás de la barra en dirección a una salida lateral por donde transitaban los trabajadores del local, y que daba a un callejón donde solían salir a fumar, cosa que él hizo cuando el grueso portón de fierro se cerró tras ellos, sacando una cajetilla del bolsillo de sus jeans desgastados. Le ofreció uno a Edward, quien declinó con un movimiento de cabeza, esperando que el joven se tomara su tiempo para encenderlo y darle una o dos caladas antes de comenzar a hablar sobre lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

― ¿Y qué se supone que tienes que ver tú con Bella? ―preguntó mirándolo de reojo, afirmado con su espalda contra el muro húmedo de concreto.

―Soy hermano de James, el chico al que atropellaron, por el que ella está en la cárcel.

El cigarro en los dedos de Thomas quedó detenido de camino a su boca cuando Edward le dijo aquello, girándose lentamente hacia él.

―Nada tengo que ver con eso… ―declaró con voz tensa, a punto de regresar a su trabajo y dejar ese diálogo hasta allí.

Edward probablemente pudo ver esa reacción y se apresuró en agregar:

―Puedes ayudarla, se lo prometiste. Ella me dijo que te buscara.

― ¿Cómo puede haberte dicho eso, cuando eres quien la tiene en la cárcel? ―preguntó el chico, estrechando sus ojos oscuros hacia Edward.

―Ella se entregó porque alguien más se ocupó de culparla, y seguro que sabes de quien hablo, ¿verdad? ¿O me vas a decir que no te suena el nombre de Jacob Black? ¿Puedes negar que él te pidió que dieras el testimonio que lo eximia de responsabilidades, pero que, en cambio, culpaba del todo a Bella?

Le bastó ver a Edward un leve titubeo en el rostro de Thomas para saber que lo que decía era cierto. Sintió entonces un deseo violento de ir hasta Black y estrangularlo, incluso sintió deseo de darse él mismo cabezazos contra el concreto de los muros por haber dudado de Bella y haberla empujado a entregarse por un crimen que no cometió.

El alto muchacho de cuerpo delgado, se concentró en mirar la punta de sus viejas zapatillas mientras inhalaba el tabaco del cigarro, afirmándose con el hombro sobre el muro.

―Nunca estuve a favor de que culparan a Bella de algo como eso ―dijo finalmente tras lo que pareció un eterno momento de silencio. Levantó sus ojos tras botar la colilla de su cigarro, atreviéndose a mirar al expectante Edward, quien esperaba algo más que ese asentimiento.

―Bella me dijo que la visitaste y que le dijiste que habías cambiado la declaración que Black te pidió decir.

―Así es. ―reconoció con su barbilla alzada.

―Pero necesitamos que digas lo que él te pidió hacer…

Thomas alzó sus manos al aire, dejando en claro que nada tenía que ver él con ese asunto, que era la razón por lo que había decidido decir la verdad y no caer en los juegos de Jacob.

―Oye, no quiero que me metan a mí en un lio del que no tengo nada que ver. Supimos del "accidente" mucho tiempo después.

―Accidente… ―murmuró Edward con ironía.

―Lo que haya sido. Jake se comunicó no solo conmigo, sino que con casi todos los que estábamos ese día de parranda en el pueblo ese… nos dijo que Bella intentaría inculparlo de un crimen del que él nada tenía que ver, incluso dijo que él había intentado detenerla, pero…

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―exclamó Edward con vehemencia. Thomas lo miró y soltó aire de sus pulmones sonoramente.

― ¡Lo sé, joder! ―dijo en tono bajo ―Todos conocemos a Bella, y sabemos que incluso drogada y bebida como estaba ese día, jamás hubiera hecho algo así. De Jacob no se puede decir lo mismo.

― ¿Y cómo puedes probar que lo que Bella dice es cierto?

―Ella estaba lo suficientemente bebida y algo drogada. Prácticamente estaba dormida mientras nosotros nos reíamos esa noche. Recuerdo que se metió en el coche, en el asiento del acompañante, y ahí se quedó, incluso Black decidió marcharse para llevársela. Él iba conduciendo el coche.

Esa había sido la versión de Bella, la que en un comienzo le dijo, recordó Edward, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

― ¡¿Y dónde mierda está él?! ―preguntó Thomas después de un par de segundos de silencio ― ¡¿Por qué no ha declarado?!

Edward gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose culpable del hecho que ese tipejo hubiese desaparecido, dándole el suficiente margen de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

―El muy maldito dejó todo listo y se fue del país antes que todo esto estallara. Se dio el trabajo de buscar sus testigos, ya sabes.

―Maldito cobarde, hijo de puta.

Una parte de Edward se alegró que Thomas maldijera a Jacob y reconociera ante él que Jacob había idea un plan para culpar a Bella, pero no era suficiente, y él lo sabía.

― ¿Declararás que él te pidió que cambiaras la versión de los hechos? Eso no te metería en problemas con la justicia…

―Con la justicia no, pero con él sí. Ya estoy en peligro frente a él desde el momento en que dije la verdad y no lo que él me pidió.

―Estarías resguardado, te lo prometo. Los abogados ahora están analizando las declaraciones del resto de los que llegó a corroborar su versión, y me dijeron que sería fácil encontrar las fisuras. Los detalles hacen la diferencia, será fácil comprobar que él los indujo a declarar a su favor.

Thomas apretó los dientes y pasó la mano por su cabeza rapada, analizando todo. Ya había cambiado su versión, y había prometido a Bella ayudarla, por lo que tenía que seguir adelante. Él, como ella, había cambiado. Había encontrado un trabajo en otra ciudad y había llegado allí bien recomendado para seguir trabajando, pues no tenía el colchón económico que Jacob ostentaba como para dejar de trabajar. Tenía una pareja a quien dejó esperándole en la otra ciudad y una hija en camino. Por ellas tenía que hacer las cosas bien, aunque su cabeza pendiera de un hilo cuando Jacob supiera lo que haría.

―Vale. Te ayudaré.

Edward soltó el aire que mantuvo en sus pulmones. Podía ver la luz que lo acercaba a hacer justicia más cerca cuando Thomas accedió a ayudarlo.

―Por cierto, ¿por qué si eres el hermano de… ya sabes… quieres salvar a Bella? ―quiso saber Thomas, arrugando su entrecejo cuando de pronto reparó en ese detalle ― ¿No tendrías que odiarla por ir dentro de ese coche?

Edward inspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, recordando su visita al complejo penitenciario donde vio a Bella.

―Es complicado… ella y yo nos conocimos en la universidad antes de saber ambos que estaba involucrada en el homicidio de mi hermano.

Thomas abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Edward como si a éste le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en el centro de la frente. ¿Estaba entendiendo correctamente lo que entre líneas Edward admitió?

― ¿Me estás diciendo que ella y tú eran pareja?

Ese "eran", que indicaba el hecho en pasado, causó una punzada en su corazón que le dolió hasta la médula, la que supo disimular frente al chico de cabeza rapada.

―Sí.

― ¡Mierda!

―Pero lo importante ahora es encontrar más pruebas concretas que nos ayuden a indicar a Black como el principal responsable. Que Bella se haya entregado y tu testimonio, creo que no son suficientes.

Thomas ya estaba dentro de esto y trató de repasar todo lo que recordaba de ese día y cómo podía encontrar en ello una pista fiable.

― ¿Y el carro que conducía? Era un auto rojo, viejo, es lo que recuerdo.

―No sabemos dónde está ―comentó Edward con desazón. Esa era una pieza importante de la que prácticamente nada se sabía. ―Solo Black podría decirlo y se podrían hacer análisis, aunque no sé si después del tiempo que ha pasado pueda encontrarse algo…

―Déjame averiguar con quienes podría Jacob haber hecho desaparecer ese auto. Creo conocer a gran parte de las amistades de Jacob en ese tiempo.

―Te lo agradecería.

―Uhm… también buscaré a Renata. Era una puta que le lamía los pies a Jacob y algo más… ―dijo alzando sus cejas ―ella no acudió a declarar, no sé si Jacob no se lo pidió…

Edward lo miró torciendo su cabeza. Le sonaba ese nombre y logró dar con la conexión, recordando a la muchacha que se acercó a Bella tiempo atrás, y que la puso incómoda.

―Un momento… Renata apreció semanas atrás, como de casualidad. Dio con Bella y dijo que era una vieja amiga.

Thomas soltó una carcajada de incredulidad y movió su cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

― ¡Amiga! ¡Ja! Renata la odiaba porque Jacob le daba las atenciones que a ella le negaba.

― ¡Puta Mierda! ―exclamó Edward, pasándose la mano por el cabello y su barba descuidada.

Con ese otro detalle, otros detalles que eran piezas del puzle en la cabeza del escritor, iban uniéndose y armando para él la imagen completa. Thomas lo miró extrañado y quiso saber por qué Edward reaccionó de esa manera.

― ¿Qué?

―Es muy probable que ella llegara hasta Bella por orden de Jacob, por eso no pidió que declarara… seguro le dio indicios a Jacob de la situación que logró sonsacarle a Bella.

―Bien, ya tenemos otro eslabón. Y estoy casi seguro que una de las mujeres sacó fotografías esa noche…

― ¡¿De verdad?!

―No estoy seguro, solo tendría que averiguar… había robado una cámara a no sé quién y sacó muchas esa noche. Quizás en una de ellas podamos encontrar algo… si es que existen, claro. No te lo puedo dar por seguro, pero puedo intentarlo.

―Sería mucho para nosotros dar con esas pruebas. Esto es importante para mí, por mí hermano… y por Bella…

―Te ayudaré, tienes mi palabra. ―Entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y le pidió a Edward su número de teléfono, al que llamó al instante para que él guardara a su vez su número. ―Ahí tienes mi número, y sabes además donde trabajo. Hoy comenzaré a averiguar con mis contactos primero sobre el coche desaparecido, después intentaré reunirme con Renata y sonsacarle lo que sabe… aunque si está enterada de que mi versión difiere con la que Jacob me pidió decir…

―Las declaraciones son de carácter privado mientras dura la investigación, así que no tiene como enterarse, hasta que llamen a juicio.

―Vale, eso me da tiempo de actuar.

―Thomas, muchas gracias. Bella confía mucho en que puedas ayudarla, y yo también.

―Lo haré, Edward. No voy a solapar a un hijo de puta como Jacob, ni voy a ser testigo silencioso de un crimen, mucho menos cuando se está juzgando a una inocente.

Edward estiró su mano hacia Thomas, el que la recibió retribuyendo al gesto sin dudarlo, cerrando el trato que había hecho con Thomas.

Dejó al chico en su trabajo mientras él se iba a su apartamento con algo más de tranquilidad. De camino, recibió la llamada de su editor, contándole que su novela estaba en el proceso final de corrección, y que al terminar lo llamaría para una reunión.

Edward le agradeció que le diera esa noticia, además de contarle que no había tenido cabeza para escribir nada nuevo por algunos problemas personales, siendo su editor muy comprensivo. Era más que seguro que Carlisle había hablado ya con ellos, de lo contrario hubieran estado sobre él demandando reuniones y presionándolo a escribir algo más. Fuera de eso, le dieron la buena noticia que el libro de poemas en el que había participado, ya iba en su tercera edición, lo que se traducía en éxito de ventas, cuyos resultados los vería en su cuenta corriente a finales de semana. A Edward no le hubiese importado mucho el tema económico, pero había contratado a una abogada a la que tendría que pagar, incluso pensó que quizás tendría que recurrir a investigaciones paralelas, las que no serían gratis.

Llegó a su apartamento sabiendo que allí encontraría Alec y a Tanya, los que se encargarían de ir por Jamie a la guardería, si es que Irina no se adelantaba. De cualquier modo y si así hubiera sido, Rosalie le hubiera avisado, por lo que se quedó tranquilo pensando que no tendría que lidiar con la rubia ese día.

Cuando abrió la puerta, llamó a Alec con voz animada, cerrando tras de si para dirigirse a la sala, encontrándoselos a su amigo de pie, a Tanya con su hijo entre los brazos… y a Charlie a un costado de ella.

― ¡Papi, papi! ―exclamó el niño cuando vio a su padre, indicando luego con su pequeño dedo índice a Charlie, quien como nunca tenía un gesto adusto en su rostro, además de las ojeras que delataban su desvelo. ― ¡Papi, Charlie!

―Así veo, campeón ―murmuró Edward, acercándose a su hijo y dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

―Ejem… esto… ―intervino Alec un poco nervioso por la presencia tensa de Charlie allí. ―Estaba esperándonos afuera del edificio… Charlie, me refiero.

Entonces en aludido se puso de pie y quedó frente a Edward, mirando con rencor los ojos de quien antes miró con cariño.

―Qué hacías visitando a mi niña… tú no la quieres, la echaste de aquí…

―Tanya, Alec —dijo Edward, mirando a sus amigos ―Lleven a Jamie a la cocina. Charlie y yo tenemos que hablar.

Tanya y Alec llevaron al niño adentro como el joven se los pidió, esperando que allí en la sala del departamento no se desatara la tercera guerra, ni nada por el estilo. Jamie no quedó muy contento con la idea de dejar a su papá y a Charlie allí, deseando poder quedarse con ella a jugar, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Movió sus brazos y sus pies, demostrando su desacuerdo, pero aun así, Tanya lo sacó de allí prometiéndole una buena porción de sémola dulce.

En la sala, Edward se sentó en el sofá con un gran suspiro de cansancio, imitando Charlie su acción, aun tenso como lo denotaba su postura corporal y el gesto de su rostro.

―Charlie, necesito saber todo lo que sabes respecto a esto, y necesito que me prometas que luego me escucharás con atención, ¿vale?

Charlie apretó los dientes, pero aun así, asintió con la cabeza una sola vez antes de hablar.

―Mi niña no dejaba de llorar, no sabía yo por qué. De la noche a la mañana se despidió, pidiéndome perdón, diciéndome que tenía que hacer algo para… ―se quedó un momento en silencio recordando exactamente lo que Bella le había dicho ―que tenía que hacer eso para comprobar su inocencia, aunque eso la llevara a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel…

En ese momento la voz de Charlie se quebró, como se quebró en el momento que su niña lo tenía abrazado y le decía aquello tan poco raro e incluso incoherente. Lo único que el hombre alcanzó a entender, era que su niña iba a entregarse a la policía y que eso la dejaría tras las rejas, Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo.

―Vine corriendo a buscarte ―continuó Charlie, respirando profundo, mirando acusadoramente los ojos de Edward ―pero nunca estabas… yo entiendo... entendía que estuvieran enojados, mas no podía entender que la dejaras sola en un momento como ese. Hasta que, en la delegación, apareció un hombre rubio, con ínfulas de príncipe a quien reconocí como tu hermano… no me acuerdo cómo se llama. Él me dijo… ¡él me dijo que mi niña es una asesina, que mató a su hermano, que por eso estaba en la cárcel! También me dijo que tú la habías metido ahí, que tú la habías acusado, culpándola… ¡Mi niña no es capaz de hacer algo como eso! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

―Charlie ―dijo Edward, con voz ronca, como si la garganta se le hubiese cerrado, producto de las emociones que se agolpaban en el pecho y que amenazaban con salir por su boca en forma de sollozos descontrolados. Sentía que con cada día que pasaba, se agrandaba el daño colateral que provocó por no haber denunciado enseguida a Black.

―Se supone que la amabas ―contraatacó Charlie,

―La amo, Charlie… ―susurró Edward.

― ¡Pues no me lo parece! ―exclamó incrédulo, despeinándose el cabello con frustración, inclinándose hacia adelante, como a punto de írsele encima al muchacho. ― ¿Por qué le hiciste algo como eso? Ella lamenta la muerte de tu hermano, pero nada tiene que ver mi niña con todo eso.

Edward también se inclinó hacia adelante, afirmando los codos en sus rodillas, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle un resumen a Charlie, de tal manera de no provocarle dolor por el pasado de su hija.

―Charlie, las cosas se complicaron. Alguien cercano a Bella en aquel entonces, la culpó por la muerte de mi hermano. Reconozco que actué mal con ella y que probablemente mi actitud y el hecho que no le creí, la llevaron a entregarse, precisamente para demostrar su inocencia. Ella no tiene nada que esconder, y lo está demostrando.

― ¡Pero podría quedar presa de por vida!

―Eso no pasará, Charlie. Te lo juro.

―Pues ese hermano tuyo dijo lo contrario ―rebatió con escepticismo, recordando cómo el hermano de Edward lo había mirado como si fuera una basura. ―Él y sus pomposos abogados se van a encargar de que pase el resto de sus días en ese feo lugar.

―No dejaré que eso pase. Que Bella se entregara fue una sorpresa para mí, jamás pensé que lo haría. Ahora estamos haciendo todo para encontrar al verdadero responsable y poder sacar a Bella de allí.

― ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo la sacarás?

―Estoy en eso, créeme. Precisamente estuve con alguien que podría ayudarnos mucho, pero tenemos que irnos con cautela. Le pediré a Esme que se reúna con el abogado que la está defendiendo para encontrar alguna opción que nos permita sacarla de la cárcel cuanto antes.

Charlie bajó un poco su postura ofensiva contra el muchacho, hundiendo sus hombros a la vez que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas por su niña, y otra vez el corazón de Edward se estrechó de dolor al verlo con tanto dolor, padeciendo por su hija, por lo que no aguantó más y se sentó junto a él. Agradeció que no rechazara su contención cuando lo rodeó por los hombros, apretándoselo levemente.

―Bella llegó allí con un motivo: encontrar al verdadero culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, que es lo mismo que quiero yo. Su actuar fue temerario, pero reconozco que lo hizo por desesperación y como muestra de su amor por mí. Me siento culpable de que esté encerrada, y por eso estoy haciendo todo para sacarla de allí, y es lo que haré. Te lo juro por mi hijo, Charlie.

― ¿O sea que ahora somos un equipo?

―Siempre lo hemos sido… y perdona por haberle hecho llorar, pero todo esto que ha pasado ha servido para hacer más fuertes mis sentimientos por ella. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

―Lo hago, sí.

―Bien, Charlie. Ahora, necesito que te mantengas firme y que no desesperes.

―Yo solo quiero a mi niña fuera de ese lugar ―reiteró con su rostro lleno de pena. Edward torció la boca y asintió en silencio, pues era lo que él quería también. En medio de ese silencio, el estómago de Charlie gruñó fuertemente, ruborizándose el hombre mayor violentamente. ―Perdón…

― ¿Has comido? ―le preguntó Edward arrugando su entrecejo. Bella siempre estaba preocupada que Charlie comiera como era debido, y ahora que ella no estaba, seguro había pasado de ello.

―Desde que mi niña está ahí, ni la lectura ni la comida me alimentan… ―explicó, alzándose de hombros y mirando al piso.

Edward bufó, negando con la cabeza. ―Ah, no. Bella no me perdonaría que no cuidara de lo más valioso que tiene…

Charlie levantó la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos frente a lo que había dicho Edward, como si eso fuera algo que a él le sorprendía oír.

― ¿Yo soy lo más valioso que tiene?

― ¿Lo dudas acaso? ―le sonrió Edward, palmeando su espalda. ―Así que pongámonos en marcha y aprovechemos que Tanya está aquí. Ella prepara unos platos de pastas deliciosos, ¿se te antoja comer? Podemos conversar mientras lo hacemos, además me gustaría que te quedaras aquí mientras todo esto se soluciona, no quiero que estés solo… Bueno, la verdad es que a Jamie y a mí nos vendría bien tu compañía.

Charlie sonrió sinceramente después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, siendo el primero de ambos en levantarse del sofá, entusiasmado.

― ¿Crees que más tarde podamos ir a ver a mi niña? ―le preguntó a Edward una vez que él se levantara y lo invitara a ir a la cocina.

―Podemos intentar que nos dejen verla.

―Se pondrá feliz de saber que somos un equipo. ―Comentó alegremente Charlie al entrar a la cocina, donde vio a Jamie sentado en su sillita con Alec mostrándole algo de su teléfono, y mientras que Tanya sacaba lo necesario para ponerse manos a la obra con las pastas, lo que la hacía admitir que estuvo escuchando a hurtadillas la conversación de la sala.

―Seguro lo estará ―coincidió Edward, golpeando la espalda del hombre, justo antes que este se dirigiera hasta Jamie y lo sacara de su silla para alzarlo en sus brazos, tantos que Jamie podría haber tocado el techo de la cocina con sus manitos.

Alec le dedicó una mirada a su amigo, quien le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, instalándose ambos en la mesa para hablar, mientras Charlie jugaba con Jamie y Tanya se relajaba cocinando. En medio de todo, era bueno un momento de distención, sobre todo cuando la esperanza de que finalmente todo se resuelva, estaba tan cerca.

Ese día cuando ya la noche había caído del todo, Alec y Edward se encontraron a solas bebiendo cerveza sentados en la mesa de la cocina, que hacía poco rato se había desocupado. Habían dado de comer al insaciable Charlie, quien parece había olvidado alimentarse y a quien se le abrió el apetito cuando Tanya puso un abundante plato de pastas frente a él. honestamente a todos se las abrió un poco el apetito después que Edward les contara cómo había estado la reunión con Thomas, quien probablemente se convertiría en una pieza clave de la investigación para traer las pruebas concretas que demuestren la culpabilidad de Black, quien seguía sin dar señales.

― ¿Volverás a visitar mañana a Bella?

―Sí, seguro querrá saber cómo me fue con Thomas. ―le respondió Edward a su amigo ―Además quiero que Esme se reúna con los abogados que la defienden para buscar la forma de secarla de allí.

―Según lo que entiendo, eso ocurrirá cuando muestren pruebas que desestimen su culpa…

―No puedo quedarme esperando hasta que esas pruebas aparezcan.

―Pero dices que pueden estar cerca…

― ¡Pero me niego a pensar que Bella tendrá que pasar no sé cuánto tiempo más allí adentro! Tengo que sacarla... yo la empujé a entregarse, por lo que debo ser yo quien la saque.

― ¿Y después? ―Edward miró a su amigo sin entender bien a qué se refería con esa pregunta. Entonces Alec se lo aclaró ―Bien, en el mejor de los casos, ella podría salir dentro del corto plazo de la cárcel, y después, ¿qué pasará entre ella y tú? ¿Volverás a traerla aquí contigo? ¿Las cosas volverán a ser como antes? Porque tu principal problema no era si creía o no en la inocencia de Bella, de la que estuviste seguro, pese a todo; tu problema era saber que ella iba en el coche que mató a James, que podría haber hecho algo para evitar su muerte quizás, ¿me explico?

Edward dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y afirmando los codos sobre la mesa, hundió sus dedos en su espeso y largo cabello, pensando en lo que Alec había acotado. Aunque él no lo creyera, aquello era algo en lo que había pensado una y otra vez, sopesando qué sería de él si tenía que prescindir de la presencia de Bella en su vida, pese a saber cómo Alec bien dijo, que ella era inocente como ella misma lo dijo desde el primer momento.

―La amo… y… ―se hizo hacia atrás, estirando sus largos brazos sobre la mesa, mirando fijo a la botella que había dejado frente a él ―me equivoqué al haberme dejado llevar por las dudas. Vi todo rojo y culpé a quien no debía, eso es algo que lamento y que me hiere profundamente. Pero la amo, y me duele pensar en vivir lejos de ella… no podría. No quiero seguir perdiendo a la gente que amo.

Alec asintió una vez con la cabeza, a favor de la decisión que su amigo había tomado, y que era la más sensata. Bella no tenía la culpa de nada, ni aunque haya ido dentro de ese coche que mató a James. Entonces recordó que a alguien no le parecería buena idea esa decisión.

― ¿Sabes que Michael, por ejemplo, se encargará de hacerte la vida imposible, a ti y a Bella?

―Estoy preparado para defenderla, sobre todo de él.

―Vale. Y tienes nuestro apoyo, ya sabes. Por cierto, mañana traen a la vieja a declarar, ¿no? Lástima que sean privadas…

―Sí, lástima. De cualquier forma estaré allí pendiente. Esme tiene todo listo para pedir medidas cautelares en contra de Sue. Tenemos las pruebas que recabamos con Garrett que pueden ayudarnos a comprobar la vinculación de ella con Black.

―Pero ella declarará lo que Black le pidió: va a decir que el tipo ese le pagó para resguardar a su novia, va a corroborar lo que los testigos de ese mal nacido han dicho ante el juez y los abogados.

―Esme asegura que hay un montón de lagunas que podrían tirar a tierra esas confesiones maquilladas. Lamentablemente hay que esperar hasta que se inicie el juicio. De momento, me calma saber que Sue irá derecho tras las rejas con su propia confesión, porque como sea, va a reconocer que recibió dinero para silenciar un crimen, y eso es un delito.

Alec sonrió con malicia, levantando su botella de cerveza. Poco a poco las cosas iban quedando en su lugar y la muerte de James iba tener la justicia merecida.

―Bueno, pues, pidámosle a James que se supone está allá arriba cerca de los dioses y los santos, que nos echen una mano.

Edward soltó una risa, pensando en su hermano y en cómo debía de estar finalmente conforme con el camino que estaba tomando todo allí abajo, frustrado de no poder descender a la tierra y apurar las cosas como él las hubiera querido. Aunque claro, a él no le convenía pues seguro su hermano hubiese pateado su culo no una vez, sino varias, por haber dejado ir a Bella de su lado. De cualquier forma, respiró tranquilo, tranquilidad que mitigaba el dolor que venía sintiendo durante esos últimos días.

―Seguro nos está ayudando, no lo dudes ―dijo, volviendo a tomar su botella y haciéndola chocar con la de su amigo antes de darle una bocarada y decretar que en adelante, todo lo que ocurriera sería en favor de hacer justicia para su hermano James.

" _Y que así sea_ " pensó, cruzando sus piernas bajo la mesa, mientras se relajaba en el silencio de la cocina.

**o**

Thomas salió de su trabajo varias horas antes de su horario, agradeciéndola a Jasper que le permitiera esas libertades, cuando hacía tan poco tiempo había llegado allí.

―Si se trata de ayudar a Edward, pues lo entiendo. Puedes ir.

Thomas no ratificó esa información, simplemente le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y salió rápidamente, tomando un taxi hacia el sector de la ciudad donde hubiera preferido no regresar. Allí, en el conocido Barrio Norte de la ciudad, se emplazaban los bares de dudosa reputación donde aún rodaban algunas caras conocidas con las que más de alguna vez compartió. Y por supuesto, entre esas caras estaba una, la de una mujer a la que buscaba y que sabía, encontraría allí. Debe reconocer que fue el primer lugar en el que pensó y por lo tanto, no le sorprendía verla allí, sentada en la barra hablando con un grupo de hombres que bebía y fumaba indiscriminadamente. El gentío y el boche del local eran en demasía desagradable para Thomas, quien no pudo comparar el entorno de ese lugar de olores nauseabundos, al local de categoría y buen ambiente en el que trabajaba ahora.

De pie junto a la entrada, esperaba el momento adecuado para acercársele a Renata, la que se carcajeaba en voz alta con su grupo de amigos. Estaba mentalizándose para hacer bien su papel, cuando por sobre las cabezas de las personas que pululaban en el lugar, Renata estrechó la mirada para enseguida abrir ampliamente los ojos, pues no era su drogada imaginación jugándole una broma, pues allí estaba Tomy, el chico serio del grupo en el que coincidieron tiempo atrás.

Dejó de lado a su recién hecho grupo, y apresuradamente caminó hasta él, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando se le echó al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras prácticamente le gritaba en el oído lo feliz que estaba de verlo.

― ¡Sabía que iba a volver a verte!

― ¿Lo sabías?

―Claro… ―se apartó, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una mueca infantil, poco creíble ― ¿acaso viniste a hacer turismo?

―A tantear terreno. Pienso regresar ―dijo como si nada, sacando la arrugada cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo, desde donde sacó uno y lo encendió, mientras la chica lo miraba, con una de sus delineadas cejas alzadas.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Y no será que nuestro amigo Jake te "invitó" a venir? ―le preguntó Renata, guiñándole el ojo, antes de tomarse de su brazo y empujarlo por entre el gentío hacia unos pasillos oscuros, estrechos y malolientes, hasta que entraron a lo que era una especia de sector privado, donde había un sillón rojo de cuero, una mesa de madera roída donde había al menos dos docenas de botellas de cervezas tibias. El sonido de la música que rugía en el sector principal, se hacía ligera en ese lugar, cosa que Thomas agradeció mientras se sentaba, buscando con los ojos algún cuenco donde botar las cenizas de su cigarro.

―Puedes usar el suelo ―le dijo la chica, entregándole una botella de cerveza que él agradeció con una sonrisa tirante. Renata, con su botella entre las manos, se sentó muy cerca de él, mirando el perfil atractivo del chico a quien había dejado de ver hace casi dos años. ―Ah, Tomy, que grata sorpresa me has dado esta noche… pensé que iba a tener que lidiar con ese grupo de enfermos de allá afuera…

―Te vi muy a gusto, en realidad ―comentó, mirando con desprecio la botella de cerveza.

―Me dan lo que quiero… ―se estiró para sacar del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de cuero negro, una bolsita de plástico que guardaba unos buenos gramos de "Dama blanca" que era como solían llamar a la cocaína.

Sacudió la pequeña bolsita delante de los ojos de Thomas, quien al instante tragó grueso mirando fijamente el paquete aquel. Sus manos sudan y su pecho se agita, pues no puede negar que esa era una tentación de proporciones para él, a la que cedería en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Agradeció tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartar la tentación, mirando a Renata con desaprobación, la que estalló en carcajadas, lanzando el saquito sobre la mesa.

― ¿Te alejaste del mal camino?

―Estoy fuera de esa mierda…

―Como nuestra querida Bella… ―comentó, quitándole el cigarro de los dedos para llevárselo a la boca y darle una profunda calada. Thomas se la quedó mirando con atención, dejando que continuara, sin dar pie a presionar el tema de conversación ese, que era lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. ― ¿Supiste que está tras las rejas? Oh, claro que lo sabes… estás aquí porque Jake te lo pidió. ¿Ya fuiste con los policías?

―Sí, ya. ―Bebió de la botella para aclarar la garganta y relajarse para que su historia pareciera creíble. Renata podría estar algo drogada, pero era astuta, no era nada tonta. ―Dije lo que sabía en verdad, que es lo que Jake dijo, ¿no?

—Seguro…

― ¿Y tú ya fuiste? Con tal de ayudarlo, seguro has de haber sido la primera en la lista.

―Lo ayudé, pero de otra forma. Ese maldito me debe mucho más de lo que me dio por el trabajito.

― ¿Trabajito?

―Me pidió que buscara a Bella, sospechaba que en algo andaba con el hermano del muertito. Seguro se lo estaba follando para escasearse de la culpa. Hice que todo pareciera casual, averigüé un par de cosas y me esfumé de su casi perfecta vida… ahora está donde se merece, por asesina…

Thomas respiró por la nariz sin hacer comentario alguno de eso. No le extrañaba la forma en la que Renata se refería a Bella, ni que hubiera corrido en ayuda de Jacob a cambio de quizás qué cosa. Lo que sí logró corroborar era la teoría de Edward, quien le habló de la "casual" reaparición de Renata en la vida de Bella, y lo incómoda que la había dejado.

―Jacob tiene mucha suerte, de tener tanto dinero… tú y yo sabemos que él podría estar en la cárcel ahora mismo haciéndole compañía a Bella, pero no podemos negar que es un visionario, que hizo todo para salvar su culo ―dijo, y estalló en risas, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

―Sabes perfectamente que Bella no iba conduciendo ese coche, que ella no mató a ese hombre…

― ¿Y qué más me da? Por mí, que se refunda en la cárcel, y seguro así será… ¿no es lo que crees también?

―Me da lo mismo, la verdad ―mintió, sacando otro cigarro de su bolsillo. Estaba poniéndose nervioso y la nicotina era la única forma que encontraba para relajarse. ―No quiero meterme en problemas con nadie, menos con la justicia, así que dije lo que acordé con Jacob… es todo. Además, poco puedo aportar.

―Qué bueno que has hecho lo que Jake te pidió…

―Sí… ―murmuró mirando la llama del encendedor, recordando cómo Jacob había dado con él, sorprendiéndolo con su aparición.

 _—Amigo mío ―le dijo, abrazándolo como si en verdad fueran buenos y viejos amigos. Thomas, tenso por el desagrado del reencuentro, se aparta y da un paso atrás, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Acababa de salir del pub donde trabajaba y tras caminar una cuadra rumbo a su piso, se lo encontró de frentón, sin tener la opción de apartarse de su camino._

 _―Qué haces aquí, Jacob..._

 _―Vengo a pedirte un favor… por los viejos tiempos._

 _―De qué se trata._

 _―Bella está metiéndome en un lío y no logro entender qué pretende. Está culpándome por matar a un hombre, ¿puedes creerlo?_

 _― ¿Qué mierda, Jacob? ―preguntó Thomas, un tanto asqueado._

 _― ¿Recuerdas nuestra última salida, cuando fuimos a bebes a Valle Escondido? Estábamos haciendo la despedida y…_

 _―Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo ―intervino Thomas ―Y qué pasa con eso._

 _―Bueno, esa noche ella insistió en tomar el coche, pese a que estaba ebria y drogada. Y bueno, las cosas se escaparon de sus manos, atropelló a un hombre y se dio a la fuga._

 _Thomas arrugó el entrecejo. Nunca supo de ese atropello, ni siquiera sabía si lo que decía Jacob era cierto, cosa en la que honestamente no creía._

 _―Tú ibas conduciendo ese coche, Jacob. Bella estaba completamente dormida en el asiento del acompañante. Ella no podría…_

 _―Thomas ―le dijo con voz oscura, dejando de lado cualquier tono amigable, dando paso a las amenazas entre líneas que solía usar para arreglar sus asuntos. Estiró su mano y golpeó el pecho de Thomas, hablando claramente ―ella iba conduciendo, y es imperativo que digas eso. Estabas allí, eres testigo de los hechos._

 _Thomas guardó silencio pues sabía que no sacaba nada con discutir con Jacob. Simplemente cerró la boca y se quedó mirando el gesto amenazante de quien se dijo su viejo amigo, antes que una sonrisa asomara en la comisura de sus labios, volviendo a golpear su pecho con la palma de su mano, en lo que debía ser un gesto amigable._

 _―Mis abogados vendrán y te contactarán para llevarte…_

 _―No necesito que hagas eso. Iré por mis propios medios. Además, tengo un viaje en planes hacia la ciudad._

 _―Eres un tipo muy sensato, Tomy. Recordaré tu ayuda por lo que me quede de vida… y sabré también si dices algo que no es debido, y no querrás que tu vida se arruine por una estupidez como esta, ¿verdad?_

Thomas pasó la mano por su cabeza, dejando a un lado la rancia cerveza que Renata le había dado, mientras ella miraba al techo mientras tarareaba una canción distraídamente.

―Estúpido Jacob ―dijo Renata de pronto, sin que Thomas alcanzara a decir nada. ―Eso le pasó por brindarle más atenciones a esa… puta de mierda. Siempre se dormía en medio de las fiestas, o se iba antes, y el muy estúpido tenía que seguirla. No fue diferente esa noche… y ese maldito cacharro… lo compró solo porque ella se lo pidió…

― ¿Y qué fue de ese auto? Lo habrá vendido…

― ¡¿Después de lo que pasó?! ¡No me hagas reír! Se lo llevó a Rick… ¿sabes que follé con Rick dentro de ese coche? No era nada cómodo y…

Thomas dejó de escucharla cuando la mujer empezó a murmurar, con los ojos cerrados, acerca de sus encuentros sexuales con el mecánico que bien recordaba. Un hombre de cuerpo de boxeador y mirada amenazante que hacía favores a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero. Nunca lo vio comprar droga y ni siquiera bebía, su pasión eran los coches viejos, las mujeres y el dinero. Un par de veces se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando los dos sobre Formula 1 y otros temas mecánicos que entonces a él le interesaban. No era un pan de Dios, tampoco un criminal… quizás si supiera lo que estaba pasando, podría ayudar en la investigación… tendría que intentarlo.

Se puso de pie de pronto, sobresaltando a Renata, quien parecía estarse quedando dormida, y la que se levantó también, poniéndose frente a Tomy, mientras este abotonaba su chaqueta de mezclilla.

― ¿Dónde vas?

―Yo… ―carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta ―una fiesta.

La chica sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaron de dicha, pues veía en ello una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Tomy.

― ¡Pues te acompaño! ¡Esta cosa está aburrida!

―Lo siento, linda ―le dijo Thomas, apretándole con los dedos la barbilla ―Es una fiestecita privada, ya sabes.

―Oh, Thomas ―se lamentó la chica, abrazándose a él por la cintura, descansando su mejilla en su pecho mientras suspiraba y mientras Thomas rodaba los ojos. ―No te vayas y ten una de esas fiestecitas privadas conmigo…

―Otro día, Renata. Otro día.

La besó en la mejilla y pese a las protestas de la mujer, Thomas atravesó el pasillo de regreso a la salida, donde una vez en la calle, sacó su teléfono y le llamó a Edward, pese a ser bien entrada la noche.

 _― ¿Thomas?_

―Tengo noticias, Edward. Sé quién tiene el coche.

 _―Puedes venir a mi departamento, Thomas._

―Vale. Mándame la dirección por mensaje y allá estaré.

Cortó la llamada, recibiendo casi enseguida el mensaje de Edward que le daba su ubicación. Inspiró profundo y siguió calle abajo rumbo al departamento.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo estreno chicas!**

 **Gracias por esperar y por seguir aquí.**

 **Las quiero!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

El juez se quitó los lentes y se restregó los ojos, a la vez que Sue Clearwater se disculpaba por enésima vez en su declaración, pues estaba nerviosa y eso mismo hacía que las ideas se le confundieran en la cabeza, no pudiendo explicarse con claridad. Por otro lado, los abogados defensores de la mujer se miraban de reojo y se excusaban también por la "señora", mientras Esme miraba sus notas y reía en su fuero interno.

―Señora Clearwater ―dijo el juez con voz cansa, volviendo a poner sus lentes en su lugar frente a sus ojos. ―No se confunda tanto y simplemente responda a la pregunta que le hice: ¿recibió o no pagos constantes por parte del señor Black?

―Sí… ¡No! ―rectificó enseguida, meneando la cabeza. ―Lo que el joven Jacob hizo, fue ayudarme. Mi sobrino se olvidó completamente de mi y me dejó desvalida, por lo que Jacob simplemente hizo lo que un alma caritativa hubiera hecho por otra…

―¿Los une algún lazo familiar?

―Pues no…

―¿Entonces, por qué el señor Black ha estado entregándole suculentas sumas de dinero? ―contraatacó el juez, mirando con suspicacia a la nerviosa mujer.

―Señor ―intervino el abogado de Sue ―No hay pruebas claras que atestigüen…

―Si me perdona, colega, sí que las hay ―dijo Esme con voz calmada, mirando a su colega ―y le recuerdo que este es solo un interrogatorio preliminar, las pruebas determinantes se mostraran en el juicio oral, por si lo ha olvidado. Por otra parte, aquí ya se ha determinado participación de la señora Clearwater, porque ella misma aceptó recibir dinero del señor Black, coincidentemente desde la fecha de la muerte del joven Masen.

―Sí, pero… ―iba a increpar Sue, pero Esme no la dejó, levantando su mano hacia ella en señal de que cerrara su boca.

―Acaba de admitir, entre titubeos, que el señor Black estaba preocupado por el destino de su novia, a la que indica como culpable de la muerte de James Masen. Que luego se haya dado cuenta de su error y haya dicho que Jacob la conoció en ese viaje al pueblo y que se encariñó con ella de la nada, es otro asunto. Los jueces determinaran cual es la versión más coherente.

―Su señoría, ―dijo el abogado de la familia Black, mirando con enojo a su colega. ―Aquí la abogada Cullen está haciendo aseveraciones que no corresponden, y eso pone nerviosa a mi clienta…

―Abogado ―dijo el juez finalmente, volviendo a sacarse los lentes, mirando con gesto molesto al abogado ―honestamente, su clienta se ha dicho y se ha desdicho tantas veces, que podría tender a confundirme. Pero llevo años en esto y sé reconocer cuando una persona miente… ―afirmó, mirando de reojo a Sue, la que abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, a la vez que el color de su rostro de tornaba del pálido al rojo intenso.

Uno de los dos abogados de Black, el que se había mantenido en silencio casi durante toda la declaración, meneaba la cabeza como quien se sabe acorralado, pues su clienta no podía haber estado peor preparada. Miró a su socio, torciendo la boca y arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo mientras le enviaba mensajes mentales acerca de guardar silencio.

―Por otra parte ―agregó el juez ―como bien dice la abogada Cullen, la señora Clearwater reconoció haber recibido dinero por parte del señor Black, ex novio de la única formalizada por el delito. Seguiremos adelante con la diligencia y en un par de día le pondremos fecha de inicio al juicio oral. De momento es todo.

Antes de salir, el juez advirtió a Sue que no podía moverse de la ciudad y que constituiría un delito no acatar esa orden del juzgado. Que así como iban las cosas, lo mejor era hacer lo que se le pedía y colaborar con la investigación.

La primera en salir de la sala de interrogatorios fue Sue, totalmente alterada y nerviosa, pisando fuerte sobre el piso con sus únicos calzados más decentes que tenía y que alcanzó a comprarse con el botín que Jacob le daba de tanto en tanto. Podría haber ignorado la presencia de Edward, quien tan solo al abrirse la puerta se puso de pie, ansioso, indiferente al gesto de desprecio que su tía le hizo al pasar. Miró además como los dos abogados que Black había contratado para sus testigos, seguían a la furiosa mujer, soltando el nudo de sus elegantes corbatas y hablando en murmullos exasperados a la vez que se alejaban de allí. Parecía del todo arrepentidos de haberse hecho cargo de la defensa de Sue, quien fue la que más titubeaba al momento de contar los hechos.

Enseguida salió Esme, con su rostro sereno y tranquilo, enfundada en su traje de dos piezas color marfil, acercándose a Edward, el que extrañado miraba a los elegantes abogados y no pasándole por alto la actitud de éstos. Esme en cambio sonrió cuando el joven la miró a la vez que se acercaba a él.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―se apresuró en preguntar el muchacho, mirando hacia la esquina donde desapareció Sue. Se metió las manos a sus jeans negros y mordió su labio a la espera de las ultimas noticias de su abogada.

―Qué te puedo decir… ―suspiró la abogada, invitando a Edward a sentarse otra vez mientras le explicaba lo sucedido en la interrogación preliminar al juicio. ―Me parece que tu tía no venía tan bien preparada como suponía, pues su declaración fue tan inconsistente que, para salvar la situación, los abogados pidieron aplazar el interrogatorio.

― ¿Aplazarlo?

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Edward ―tranquilizó Esme a su cliente, meneando la cabeza. ―El juez no consintió tal petición. Reconoció conocer a Black y reconoció también que él le había pagado por su silencio… aunque claro, lo hizo sin darse cuenta la pobre. Eso ya constituye un delito cuando está encubriendo un delito. Cuando le pidieron narrar los hechos, se equivocó varias veces, aludiendo primero a Jacob la responsabilidad. Cuando se percataba de su error, decía que se había equivocado, y pedía volver a relatar los hechos.

― ¿Pero si se le reconoce un delito, por qué salió de allí y no la apresaron inmediatamente? ―preguntó Edward, volviendo a mirar por el pasillo por el que Sue había desaparecido. Esa mujer cuando se lo proponía, podía ser astuta, por lo que podía correr a esconderse en alguna parte.

―Quedó con arraigo local, lo que significa que no se puede mover de la ciudad hasta que la fiscalía vuelva a llamarla. Estos interrogatorios son preliminares y la presunción de culpabilidad se verá definitivamente en el juicio oral de la semana próxima, allí conocerá Sue el grado de su responsabilidad y si eso lleva consigo una condena tras las rejas…

― ¿Podría no recibir una condena? ―se apresuró a preguntar Edward.

―El juez determinará el grado de su delito, y con ello la condena. De cualquier modo, si llegara a fijarse una fianza, sería muy elevada, y dudo que ella pudiera pagarla.

―Pero Jacob sí que podría…

Esme, con todo ese carácter templado que siempre la mantenía en un estado de calma y seguridad, se preocupó de infundirle al joven ese mismo sentimiento, no solo para tranquilizarlo porque sí, sino porque había grandes posibilidades de que todo saliera bien para ellos.

―Tranquilo Edward, dudo que eso pase. Solo nos resta esperar. De momento podemos decir que Bella está más cerca de salir en libertad por falta de pruebas que la incriminen. Además, el hecho que ella se entregara ya marca un precedente para comprobar tu total inocencia.

―Pero está encerrada cuando no tendría que estarlo. Ella se culpó…

―Ella no se culpó, ella admitió estar involucrada en el delito, y hasta el momento es la única formalizada, por eso quedó en prisión preventiva. Pero se demostrará que ella no fue ni coautora ni mucho menos culpable directa, te lo aseguro.

―Gracias Esme ―le dijo Edward a Esme, tomándola de las manos. ―Les debo mucho, a ti y a Carlisle… él ha sido más que un maestro para mi, y tú más que una simple abogada.

Esme sonrió con agradecimiento por esas palabras de a quien ella también consideraba como a alguien más que a un simple cliente.

—Buscaremos que se haga justicia con los culpables reales, te lo prometo.

Y en tanto Edward hablaba con Esme de los pormenores de la inconsistente declaración, el día de Sue no paraba de empeorar cuando en la entrada del edificio fiscal se encontró nada menos que con Michael, quien como muro de contención se paró frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

Sue bufó como toro molesto, mirándolo con el mismo odio que de niño le propinaba a Michael, mientras él se fijaba en sus ojos oscuros y siniestros con el desprecio que acumulaba desde su infancia, cuando aquella mujer sin importarle su corta edad, le enrostraba que era un entrometido en esa familia.

Si bien era cierto, Michael era hermano solo por parte de padre tanto de Edward como de James, ni ellos ni sus padres hicieron nunca una diferencia, muy por el contrario. Claro, esto hasta que el matrimonio falleció, escapándose él prácticamente de la casa cuando Sue lo amenazaba con matarlo a palos.

Haciendo acopio a toda esa rabia contenida de infancia, Michael la enfrentó, dejando en claro su posición de poder frente a ella, pues sus estudios y su trabajo le permitían poseer dinero que usaría para hundir a esa tipeja en la cárcel, o en la miseria, en venganza de sus años de desdicha, y no solo de los suyos, sino que de los de James, de Edward también.

―Maldita criminal, espero que te den muchos años por estar coludida con los asesinos de mi hermano…

Sue, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, como si no tuviera nada que temer, lo miró de pies a cabeza con aire despectivo y soltó una carcajada mientras movía su cabeza.

― ¡James no era tu hermano!

Michael apretó los dientes y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, los que quisieron tomar vida propia y estamparse contra la fea cara de esa mujer. Estrechó hacia ella sus mirada en la que sin duda había más que una amenaza.

―Mira, vieja de mierda, cuida tus palabras. Ya no soy el niño asustadizo de antaño, así que no me provoques. Voy a lograr que te refundan en la cárcel…

Ella elevó sus cejas y dando un paso atrás, se cruzó de brazos, siempre con su mentón levantado, como si no sintiera un ápice de vergüenza.

―¡¿Por qué, si no hice nada?! Además, qué tipo de poder puedes tener tú…

Ese fue el turno de Michael para esbozar una lenta y maquiavélica sonrisa. Sue no tenía ni idea lo que él podría llegar a hacer para verla hundida, suplicando piedad, piedad que él no le otorgaría. Bajó su cabeza hasta dejarla a la altura de la mujer, quien había hecho desaparecer todo rastro de altivez en su rostro.

―Sue, podría destruirte con solo chasquear mis dedos. ―Susurró con voz tenebrosa ―Tengo suficiente poder para hacerlo, y no me refiero solo a dinero…

Ella tragó grueso, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, como si las palabras de Michael fueran alfo inentendible para ella, como si él no tuviera motivo para semejantes amenazas.

―Yo no hice nada… ―dijo, tratando de impostar voz lastimera, la que no le salió para nada bien. Enseguida su sonrisa volvió a aparecer el a comisura de sus labios, levantando una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta ―¿Así que te ha ido bien en la vida? ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Qué tipo de cosas hiciste para conseguirlo?

―Esforzándome, palabra que desconoces del todo. Has vivido todo este tiempo por la caridad de Edward, pero eso se te acabó, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Al oír el nombre de Edward, Sue el turno de Sue para gruñir, pues ese desgraciado le tenía varias deudas que le haría pagar a como diera lugar.

―Edward es un maldito mal agradecido, un desquiciado que está enamorado de la asesina del maricón de…

―¡No hables así de James! ―gritó Michael entonces, interrumpiéndola, agarrándola por el antebrazo con algo más de fuerza. Pero ella como si nada, siguió con su postura y tono de voz desafiante.

―Yo hablo como se me da la gana… ¡Y no me toques! ―exclamó al final, soltándose del doloroso apretó que Michael le dio.

―Sé que te dieron dinero por solapar un crimen, y eso es cárcel, pero seguro que tus _abogaduchos_ ya te lo dijeron, porque ni ellos con toda su pompa podrán evitar que te encierren.

Sue levantó la cabeza al cielo y se largó a reír, volviendo a mirar a Michael aun con rastros de diversión en su rostro, que elevaron exponencialmente la rabia del joven sobre ella.

―Me reiré en tu cara cuando salga libre de todos los cargos…

―Ya veremos quien ríe al último, Sue.

Sue le dio un vistazo final a Michael y se hizo a un lado para seguir su incierto camino, pues el juez le había ordenado no dejar la ciudad, por lo que se acercó a los abogados y les exigió que la ubicaran en un hotel de categoría, de lo contrario abriría su boquita y diría la verdad, incluso añadiría a los delitos de Black amenazas de muerte en contra suya si no decía lo que él le había pedido. Los abogados se miraron entre sí, alzándose de hombros e indicándole el sector donde habían aparcado el coche, para llevarla a un hotel del conglomerado Black.

Michael siguió camino al interior del edificio, percatándose de la última parte del dialogo de su hermano y la abogada, antes que él ingresara acompañado de un gendarme por los pasillos hacia los calabozos. Seguro iba a visitar a Bella…

"¡ _Joder, mierda!"_ exclamó para sí, pegando su espalda a la pared de un pasillo, pasándose las manos por su cabellera una y otra vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había sido posible haber desperdiciado su tiempo y sus fuerzas en cosas erróneas? Pensaba Michael, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a recordar su reciente encuentro con Sue y sus innumerables ultimas discusiones con su hermano Edward, a quien él mismo se había encargado de alejar.

Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos por un par de segundos, antes de volver a salir del edificio y tomar un poco de aire para pensar y poner las cosas en perspectiva, ordenando sus prioridades.

Edward en tanto, iba recorriendo con ansia los pasillos que entonces le parecieron eternos hacia la celda donde estaba Bella, quien al sentir los pasos se levantó del suelo de la celda y se aferró a los barrotes, sonriendo cuando vislumbró a Edward junto al gendarme, en medio de los gritos de las otras mujeres que seguían encerradas como ella, seguro por delitos menores.

―Siete minutos ―recordó el gendarme antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer, dejando a Edward frente a Bella.

Se acercó y puso sus manos sobre las de Bella que apiñaban los fierros que la separaban de él, sonriéndole con esperanza, la que ella logró vislumbrar en su mirada.

―Tenía la sensación de que vendría a verme hoy. Estaba ansiosa… ―dijo ella, sonriendo ilusionada.

―Lo sé, y lamento no tener mucho más tiempo ―respondió Edward, también sonriendo. Era una tontería probablemente que sonriera tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo provocaba.

―No importa. Dime cómo ha estado todo desde ayer…

―Muchas cosas han pasado.

Bella alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio, sin esconder la sonrisa que no había dejado de esbozar. Si Edward se veía tan e optimista y de buen humor, significaba algo.

―¿Cosas buenas?

―Sí, se puede decir que sí.

―¡Pues dime, dime! ―lo apuró ella, palmeando las manos con ansiedad, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Edward se mordió el labio, esbozando siempre una sonrisita. Adora esa ansia de niña que esperaba que con el tiempo, no desapareciera. Podría haber seguido torturándola, pero apenas le quedaban seis o cinco minutos, por lo que se dispuso a hablar.

―Hablé con Thomas y accedió a ayudarme. Me contó sobre cómo Jacob había dado con él y le había pedido declarar a su favor, con amenazas de por medio, por supuesto. También accedió a buscar testigos para ayudarnos y anoche mismo fue a mi apartamento para decirme que había hablado con Renata. Ella se acercó a ti por petición de Jacob, para averiguar cualquier cosa que a él pudiera ponerlo en alerta.

―Yo sabía que él nos ayudaría ―sonrió entusiasmada y agradeciendo a Thomy, su casi único viejo amigo, pasando por alto la aparición de Renata, que ahora tenía sentido. ―Me alegra que accediera a hablar contigo.

―Sí. En poco tiempo ha hecho mucho. Le estoy muy agradecido ―acotó Edward. ―Además de eso, Sue acaba de salir de su declaración preliminar. Estuvo tan o más inconsistente que la del resto de testigos que Jacob envió, por lo que es fácil culparla por encubrimiento de delito. Esme se ve entusiasmada, asegura que las cosas para nosotros saldrán bien.

―Jacob jamás hubiera pagado a alguien por salvarme el trasero. Nunca fui tan importante para él…

―Lo sé, y pese a que eso asegura Sue, Esme asegura que será fácil hacerla decir la verdad. ―carraspeó y apartó su mirada de la de Bella. Carraspeó otra vez e intentó ponerse serio ―Pero no solo eso ha pasado.

― ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ―preguntó ella, asustada, pestañeando rápido. Y otra vez, él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

―Ejem… Charlie ayer me estaba esperando para hablar. Por cierto, estaba muy enojado.

Bella abrió sus ojos y su boca al mismo tiempo, imaginándose a Charlie despotricar contra Edward, como todas las veces que lo hizo frente a ella, preguntándose dónde estaba Edward y por qué demonios no hacía nada por ayudar.

―Oh por Dios… ¿Y qué te dijo?

Entonces Edward volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

―Bueno, me dijo qué tan molesto estaba conmigo, aunque honestamente por cómo me miraba no era necesario que lo hubiera hecho. ―Soltó una risa corta y torció su cabeza con incluso ternura ―Hablamos mucho y finalmente comprendió mi postura y todo se arregló. Es más, lo convencí de quedarse a alojar en nuestro apartamento, sé que no estarías tranquila si sabias que él estaba viviendo solo. Ahora puedes estar tranquila porque ha estado comiendo como él está acostumbrado. Tanya y Alec nos han estado ayudando, ayer prácticamente vaciamos la cacerola de comida que Tanya nos preparó.

Bella mordió su labio y sonrió con dulzura, sacando su mano del barrote para ponerla sobre el pecho de Edward sobre su camisa de cuadros en negro y blanco. Detalles como esos lo hacían amarlo como lo hacía y sentir orgullo por sus sentimientos nobles.

―Reconozco que hubo un momento en que me di por vencida… no pensé que tú ibas a estar aquí, apoyándome…

―Bella, yo te amo ―dijo, tomando con una de sus manos el rostro cansado pero hermoso de ella ―y mi amor por ti va a soportar pruebas como estas, y aún más duras, por lo que no dudes nunca de mis sentimientos por ti.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que en ese momento eran de pura emoción. Para ella era un momento perfecto aquel, pese al lugar y la situación por la que estaban atravesando. Estaba feliz, feliz porque finalmente la lluvia que sintió en algún momento caer sobre su cabeza como mal presagio, se estaba disipando.

―Entonces todo vale la pena, mi amor ―susurró ella con voz quebrada, mientras una lágrima que caía por el rostro de ella fue atrapada por el dedo de Edward, haciéndola desaparecer, aunque en verdad lo que Edward deseaba hacer desaparecer, eran esos estúpidos barrotes que lo alejaban de ella, y que impedía poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Por eso, una vez más, sintió dolor por haber sido parte de que ella precisamente estuviera tras las rejas, sin ser culpable.

―Me siento un estúpido por haberte arrojado a este lugar… ―murmuró, afirmando la frente en los fierros. Ella sacudió su cabeza y levanto su mano del pecho de él hasta su barba, pasando sus dedos por allí.

―Edward, no me empujaste… ―iba a protestar ella, pero Edward necesitaba sacar lo que sentía respecto al hecho que ella se hubiera culpado.

―Pues yo siento que sí, siento que te empujé, además lo dejaste claro en tu carta: lo estás haciendo por mí, es tu forma de demostrarme primero que eres inocente, algo de lo que nunca debería haber dudado, y además estás demostrándome lo mucho que me amas.

―Tampoco dudes de mis sentimientos por ti, nunca.

Edward deseó hacer desaparecer los barrotes y atrapar a su amada entre sus brazos, sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo

―Bella, te sacaré de aquí. Pelearé con quien tenga que hacerlo, no me importa.

―Bueno… este lugar no es un hotel cinco estrellas. ―Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro hacia el rectángulo de concreto con una mueca ―El lugar donde duermo dista mucho de una cama, extraño sentir el sol en mi rostro y la comida no es de las mejores, pero todo vale la pena cuando sé que se está haciendo justicia, que la investigación va tomando el curso que debe y que finalmente el culpable será juzgado. Estoy segura que así será.

―Dios… ―dijo él, con asombro ―no puedo creer que tengas esa actitud…

Ella sonrió, se alzó de hombros y torció la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar los profundos ojos del hombre que amaba.

―No debemos decaer ahora, no cuando todo está cerca de solucionarse. No dejes de contactarte con Thomas, él es un buen tipo…

―Lo sé, lo sé… ¿ya te dije que sabía quién se había encargado de hacer desaparecer le coche que atropelló a James? Si tenemos el testimonio de esa persona, Jacob estará acorralado…

―¡Ojalá no se niegue y pueda ayudar!

―Es lo que espero, también.

Los escasos siete minutos permitidos para las visitas pasaron demasiado rápido para esta pareja, a la que le costaba separarse. De cualquier modo, al despedirse, Edward prometió volver al día siguiente con las novedades, respondiendo ella que estaría ansiosa de volver a verlo. Le pidió le diera un beso a Jamie de su parte, además de enviarle todo su cariño al resto de los amigos que seguían apoyándolos. Se alegró saber que Charlie iría ese mismo día a visitarla y le pidió por último, que se comunicara con Renée, su maestra y amiga, la que seguro estaba preocupada por no tener noticias suyas.

Tras la despedida, Edward atravesó el pasillo hacia la salida con una sonrisa en los labios, atreviéndose incluso a hacerle una reverencia a las mujeres que le gritaban halagos de todo calibre en las otras celas, las que aplaudieron el gesto del joven. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa de Edward se esfumó cuando al salir se encontró de frente con su hermano mayor, Michael, que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, con el gesto adusto y tenso.

Inspiró profundo, alistándose para el enfrentamiento a la vez que se acercaban.

―Michael…

―Pensé que tu historia con ella se había acabado… ―murmuró torciendo la boca y metiendo las manos a sus pantalones de vestir hechos a la medida para él. Edward inspiró e irguió su espalda, invocando la calma dentro de él para dialogar lo más tranquilamente posible con su hermano.

―No sabes lo que dices, Michael. ―Apuntó, moviendo su cabeza ―Ella es inocente, eso lo sé y se demostrará frente a todo. El verdadero culpable está por ahí, escondido, por lo que te recomiendo poner tu esfuerzo y el de tus abogados en tratar de dar con él.

―¡Joder, Edward! ―exclamó, pasándose las manos el rostro.

Para Michael, haberse encontrado con Sue había movido algo dentro de él, y era difícil de creer pero debía agradecerle a esa maldita mujer el hecho de haberle puesto en perspectiva sobre lo que era realmente importante.

Después de discutir con Sue y después de haber visto cómo su hermano entraba a ver a Bella, salió del edificio y se sentó en una de las bancas dispuestas en el exterior. Afirmó su cabeza entre sus manos y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, recordando cómo lloró durante tantas noches cuando tan solo era un niño y la bruja de Sue lo había echado del lado de sus hermanos sin ninguna consideración, justo después que su padre hubiese muerto. Ahora, podía no demostrarlo, pero la muerte de James le dolía en el alma, así como le dolía la distancia que había puesto entre Edward y él, pese a que era el único hermano que le quedaba, y para su pesar, acababa de percatarse de ello.

Y pensando en todo lo que sufrió estando lejos de ellos, y sobre lo que estaba viviendo en el presente, decidió dejar de lado sus rencillas con su hermano por esa mujer, Bella, que a todas luces era inocente de lo que Black la acusaba, y que ni en una realidad paralela dejaría a Edward por él. Además, ni tan enamorado estaba, honestamente la chica le causaba algo más cercano a la atracción, prometiendo en un principio hacer que ella callera en su cama, pues pocas mujeres se había negado a eso… pero ella era diferente, y debía admitirlo. Ella era la mujer ideal para su hermano.

Lo que importaba ahora era traer el trasero de Black a ese lugar para que pagara, recobrar la confianza con su hermano y estrechar lazos con él, como en un principio. Como desde el principio debía de haber sido.

―Edward ―dijo con voz áspera, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, alegrándose de que él no se apartara. ―Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de rencillas entre nosotros.

―Eres tú quien las ha provocado, Mike ―apuntó Edward, sin usar algún tono confrontacional en su voz, lo que tranquilizó a Michel y lo animó a seguir.

―Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé. ―Se apartó y levantó la vista al cielo azul sobre ellos, para luego volver a mirar a su hermano, quien se veía tranquilo ―Por eso mismo estoy dando el primer paso… y te juro por la memoria de James que no es ninguna treta. ¡Joder, Edward, somos hermanos! Y ya atravesamos por el dolor de haber perdido a uno de los nuestros, y no quiero volver a pasar por el mismo dolor. Tu eres mi única familia, y yo soy tu única familia, fuera de Jamie, por eso mismo debemos alinearnos en un solo frente y buscar justicia para James, juntos, y no cada uno por su lado.

Sé que me he portado como un estúpido, sé que he sido yo el que ha provocado todo, pero ya estoy harto. Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo lejos, y ahora que estás viviendo aquí en la ciudad, con Jamie, no quiero poner distancia entre nosotros. Por eso te pido… que me perdones. He sido un cretino, contigo y con Bella, pero ya estoy fuera… yo simplemente quiero… simplemente quiero a mi hermano de regreso. Quiero apoyarte como lo prometí y por sobre todo, no quiero que me veas como el enemigo…

Edward no dejó de ver a los ojos de su hermano mayor ni por un segundo. Estaba viendo si en su mirada clara había atisbos de alguna trampa o algo parecido, cuestión que no encontró. Para su tranquilidad, no vio más que sinceridad pura en él, admisión que le hizo bajar la guardia frente a su hermano.

―¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ―preguntó, tragando el nudo que había aparecido de improviso en su garganta, que seguro tenía mucho que ver con la picazón de sus ojos.

Michael sonrío volviendo a acercarse a su hermano, a quien paternalmente puso una mano sobre su mejilla tibia.

―Prometí ayudarte cuando llegaras aquí a estudiar, y no he hecho bien mi trabajo. Por eso quiero resarcirme, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mis palabras no te bastarán…

―Te creo, Mike. Pero…

Era obvio que Edward dudara un poco de las palabras de su hermano, quien en el último tiempo había hecho de todo para competir con él por la mujer que amaba, y Michael ciertamente sabía eso y lo entendía, por eso se apresuró en buscar la manera en que su hermano no tuviera duda del amor de hermano que sentía por él y lo arrepentido que estaba de haberlo dañado.

―Deja que te demuestre lo buen hermano que puedo ser, y que quiero ser, solo eso ―apuntó rápidamente.

―Seguro que sí ―respondió Edward, sonriendo de lado.

Debía reconocer que esa actitud de Mike le sacaba un peso de encima. Era su hermano y lo quería. Sabía que tenía un carácter dominante, sobre todo con las mujeres, y odio que sacara a relucirlo precisamente con la mujer que él amaba, pero pese a todo agradeció que la verdadera naturaleza de Mike, la de un tipo de sentimientos nobles y justos, se impusiera por sobre lo demás. Le daría el voto de confianza y pondría de su parte para rescatar esa relación entre su hermano y él.

Sonrió pensando en lo feliz que debería estar James, desde donde quiera que los estuviera mirando.

Con la cabeza, Michael le indicó a Edward los asientos donde estuvo sentado pensando mientras él salía. Caminaron hasta allí y se sentaron, aprovechando la sombra de un viejo aromo que se alzaba detrás de ellos.

―Bien. Lo primero que necesito son los datos de tu abogada para que mi abogado se comunique con ella. ―Apretó los dientes y sus puños al recordar a Sue saliendo muy campante del edificio, donde al menos tendría que haberse quedado encerrada pagando por lo que hizo. ―Quiero a Sue tras las rejas lo antes posible, y voy a buscar cualquier cosa hasta por debajo de las piedras para conseguirlo.

Edward suspiró y asintió mirando a su hermano. ese era el mismo deseo que tenía respecto a esa mujer, quien descubrió, era más cruel de lo que él mismo creía.

―Recibió dinero para encubrir un crimen, Esme dice que eso es delito. ―apuntó, haciendo alusión a la intervención de Sue en todo ese proceso.

Michael gruñó y se apretó el puente de su nariz, lanzándole maldiciones y palabras mal sonantes a esa mujer a la que odiaba por sobre todas las cosas.

― ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios está fuera?! ―exclamo finalmente para sí, preguntándose si podía confiar en la justicia de ese país.

Edward en tanto, seguía pensando en la crueldad que movía a esa mujer, y en su total apatía por conseguir algo de dinero cubriendo la muerte de su sobrino, maldita sea.

―No puedo creer que no le haya importado guardar silencio todo este tiempo… ―meditó Edward en voz alta. ―Ella siempre supo quién mató a James… yo sabía que esa mujer era cruel, pero este es otro grado de maldad que no comprendo...

Mike miró con tristeza el perfil de su hermano, también triste, lamentándose que haya crecido junto a esa mujer, que no perdía oportunidad para denostarlo a él o a James. Aunque se alegraba de que Edward y James hayan sido lo suficientemente fuertes para no dejarse apocar por esa hija de puta.

―Te entiendo. Haré que busquen cualquier agravante para que esa mujer pase una buena temporada en la cárcel, Edward. Te lo juro. Y sobre Black… ese maldito hijo de puta se verá arrepentido de todo lo que ha hecho…

Edward pestañeó varias veces, pues siempre había culpado a Bella, olvidándose de que en realidad era otro el culpable.

― ¿Entonces reconoces que Bella… no es culpable? ―preguntó Edward a su hermano, expectante. Michael se alzó de hombros cuando se explicó.

―Dicen por ahí que uno ve caras y no corazones, pero honestamente a cualquiera le bastaría ver la mirada de Bella para saber que no mataría ni a una mosca. Además, su relato es muy certero según dice mi abogado.

―Estamos reuniendo pruebas para sacarla… y para pedir prisión de quien sí es responsable.

Michael asintió pensativo, recordando las reuniones diarias que tenía con los abogados, quienes lo ponían al día respecto al desarrollo de las declaraciones preliminares al juicio que comenzaría a desarrollarse desde la próxima semana.

― ¿Tienes más pruebas de las que ya sé? Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto…

―Las tengo, pero no queremos sacarlas a la luz hasta no estar seguros o tener pruebas contundentes. Uno de los testigos a los que Black intentó comprar, decidió decir la verdad, coincidiendo con las declaraciones de Bella sobre el hecho de que ella no iba conduciendo el coche, como Black lo asegura a través de sus testigos. Además, creemos dar con la persona que fue la encargada de esconder el coche que mató… que mató a James.

Michael abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos, realmente sorprendido por semejante aseveración.

― ¡¿De verdad?!

―Sí. Pero queremos mantenerlo en bajo perfil hasta no tener seguridad. Además, Black podría irse enterando de nuestros movimientos y ponerse el parche antes de la herida, como lo hizo cuando desapareció.

Michael se frotaba las manos, imaginándose la inminente caída de ese tipo, sobre todo por la cantidad de información que su hermano había recabado.

―Bueno, por mi parte he hecho que sigan la pista de Black. Tengo el día y la hora de viaje y su arribo a otro país, donde dijo iba a hacer negocios, pero se esfumó de ahí. No está alojado en ningún hotel, al menos no con su nombre.

―Aunque lo tenga que buscar bajo las piedras voy a encontrarlo y a traerlo para que pague por lo que hizo… ―inconscientemente Edward apretó su puño, imaginándose el pescuezo de ese tipo entre sus manos. Si él resultaba ser el asesino de su hermano como todo lo indicaba, lo haría pagar con lágrimas y sangre. ― ¡Maldita sea, no tendría que haberle dejado espacio de tiempo para que escapara del país! Que no esté aquí pagando es mi culpa, y que Bella haya tomado su lugar también lo es.

―No es tu culpa, ni la de ella… por cierto, nunca me contaste por qué demonios ella se entregó y cómo mierda tenía que ver con un tipo con Black.

Edward inspiró y se reacomodó en el asiento junto a su hermano para contarle la historia de cómo Bella había coincidido con Black, y como las malas decisiones y la ceguera estúpida por ese tipo en el pasado, la había llevado a estar con él por un buen tiempo, perdiendo mucho en el camino.

Ambos hermanos estuvieron hablando por cerca de una hora sin percatarse cómo pasaba el tiempo. Hace tiempo que no habían sentido la comodidad propia de un diálogo entre hermanos, alegrándose ambos de haber podido solucionar todo, o al menos comenzar a hacerlo.

Coordinaron para reunirse esa tarde en el apartamento de Edward, pues Mike tenía muchas ganas de ver a su sobrino y llevarle muchos regalos. Además quería conocer a Thomas, el amigo de Bella que para esa hora ya tendría noticias del mecánico.

Se abrazaron al despedirse, volviendo Michael a pedirle perdón a su hermano por lo bruto que había sido en todo ese tiempo, prometiéndole que buscaría una y otra forma de que volviera a confiar en él.

―¿No te vas? ―le preguntó Edward a su hermano mayor, cuando vio que este se quedaba allí con la intención de entrar en el edificio de fiscalía.

―Voy a ver un tema sobre el juicio aquí antes de hablar con mi abogado. Después iré a mi trabajo… y por cierto, no deberías descuidar tus estudios. Apenas vas en segundo año…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―sonrió con tristeza, deseando poder poner más de su parte en ese anhelo con el que soñó durante tanto tiempo. ―Al menos ya entregué el manuscrito de mi libro al editor, y Carlisle me está ayudando con todo esto…

― ¡Demonios! ―volvió a abrazar a su hermano, sorprendiéndolo ― ¡Tendré un hermano famoso!

―Ya soy medio famoso ―respondió en tono de broma.

Edward se rio y negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendido de cómo las cosas se habían arreglado entre su hermano y él, después de asumir errores y pedir perdón. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su coche, pensaba en todo el tiempo que habían perdido, y si bien es cierto había sido Mike quien había hecho cosas quebrando la relación, no podía eludir su culpa en todo eso, pues tendría que haber hablado antes con él para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Se metió al coche con ánimo renovado, dirigiéndose hacia el complejo universitario donde pasaría por la oficina de Carlisle, además de ver los pendientes que tenía que atender. Pasaría por su hijo y se lo llevaría a casa, donde prepararían un buen almuerzo para ellos y para Charlie. Se le había abierto el apetito y quería compartir con sus amigos las buenas noticias, pues la idea de haber hecho las paces con su hermano, significaba una verdadera buena noticia.

**oo**

Rick era un tipo de larga y ondulada cabellera, cuyos brazos curtidos por el sol estaba cubiertos de tatuajes que cubrían casi la totalidad de la piel de allí, además de otros lugares de su cuerpo en donde se había atrevido a marcarse perpetuamente. Era un tipo de mal carácter, de gesto osco y poco amigable, pero era un buen mecánico y recto a la hora de ser amigo. Lamentablemente para Jacob Black, no estaba en su lista de amigos, por lo que no le importó confirmar la información con la que Thomas llegó esa tarde al viejo taller mecánico, en la punta norte de la ciudad.

A él si lo recordaba por una que otra fiestecita donde ambos habían coincidido, y que los habían tenido por horas hablando de motores y chatarra, entre cervezas y algo de marihuana también. No era un santo, ni por asomo, pero trataba de ir por la vida de forma recta, algo en lo que coincidía con Thomas, mostrándose sorprendido cuando este antiguo conocido llegó a su taller aquel día, tomándolo por sorpresa.

―Pensé que no me reconocerías ―le había dicho Thomas cuando estrechó la mano engrasada del mecánico.

―No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Lo llevó hasta su minúscula y desordenada oficina, donde le ofreció una taza de café bien cargado, sin azúcar, mientras se ponían al día sobre lo que había sido sus vidas en todo ese tiempo. Estuvieron durante varios minutos hablando de ello, hasta que Rick soltó la pregunta sobre qué lo había llevado hasta su palacio.

―Bueno amigo, no quiero andarte con rodeos. Se trata de Jacob Black.

Rick achicó sus ojos y miró a Thomas con desconfianza. Jack no figuraba entre los amigos del mecánico, muy por el contrario, era un maldito animal al que repudiaba.

― ¿Y en qué anda metido ahora ese hijo de puta? ―preguntó Rick de mala gana, cruzando los pies a la altura de los tobillos, mirando a Thomas, quien se reacomodó en la silla, procurando hacer un buen resumen.

―Antes de decirte eso, ¿es cierto que hace tiempo atrás, casi dos años diría yo, él te pidió hacer desaparecer un viejo auto rojo?

Rick inspiró y se levantó, tomando su tazón vacío y el de Thomas, los que dejó sobre la mesa. Se giró y se afirmó sobre este, cruzándose de brazos frente a su visitante, que esperaba expectante.

― ¿Qué pasa con eso?

― ¿Estás admitiendo que te lo pidió? ―contratacó Thomas.

Rick soltó una risotada, levantando el cuello y mirando hacia el techo sucio sobre él antes de volver a mirar a Thomas con gesto divertido.

―Dime qué pasa, Thomy.

― ¿Puedo presumir que él no se ha tratado de poner en contacto contigo en este último tiempo?

Rick ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para meditar en su respuesta, simplemente respondió con la sinceridad que lo caracterizó desde siempre.

―Sí que lo hizo. Solo que no estaba de ánimo de ver su rostro presuntuoso, mucho menos el de sus abogados que me vinieron a ofrecer el oro y el moro a cambio de mi silencio… pero yo no me caracterizo por ser muy obediente, la verdad…

Thomas se sentó en la punta de la silla, percibiendo que ese mecánico podía darle algo importante para el caso en el que se sentía tan inmerso.

―¿Entonces sabes del lío en el que metió a Bella?

―No, no sé, porque no dejé que sus abogados me dijeran nada. Creo que esos fue lo que los tranquilizó la verdad, saber que me mantendría al margen… pero ¿qué tiene que ver esa pobre criatura de Bella con todo esto? ¿No me vas a decir que siguen juntos?

―No, por supuesto que no, solo que Jacob consiguió joderle la vida de alguna manera.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

―Hubo un motivo por el que te pidió hacer desaparecer ese auto, y es porque estuvo involucrado en un homicidio. ―Fue muy discreto el gesto de sorpresa que Rick hizo cuando Thomas le dijo eso, lo suficiente para saber que el mecánico no estaba al tanto de nada, por lo que continuó con el relato. ―Jacob iba conduciendo el coche, totalmente ebrio y drogado hasta las uñas cuando ocurrió eso. Logró callar con dinero a la única persona que supo del accidente, hasta hace poco, cuando el hermano de la víctima comenzó un juicio, apuntándolo a él como principal responsable. Lamentablemente el muy cretino tuvo tiempo para armar una treta, comprar testigos que afirmaran que quien iba conduciendo el coche esa noche había sido bella y no él. en resumen, puedo decir que ella está en prisión preventiva por un delito que no cometió.

―Hijo de puta de Black… ―masculló el mecánico ―por eso estaba tan interesado en saber si seguíamos siendo amigos…

―Comprenderás entonces el por qué necesitamos saber qué pasó con ese auto.

Rick asintió una vez con la cabeza.

― ¿Y cómo diste conmigo?

Thomas carraspeó y se reacomodó en la silla, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

―Bueno, alguien habló más de la cuenta y supo de tu trato de Jacob, además de mis propias conjeturas…

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si digo que ese hijo de puta me mandó a destruir el auto…

―No te meterás en problemas, el simple hecho de que se sepa que tu destruiste ese auto, ya sería como una alerta para la justicia…

Rick, pensativo, escuchó la explicación de su viejo conocido, recordando el secretito que tenía guardado en un rincón lejano de su galpón.

―Pero… ¿y si el auto no llegué a destruirlo, como Black me lo pidió?

Thomas pestañeo, digiriendo lo que el mecánico acababa de darle a entender, incorporándose hacia adelante con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Si aquello significaba lo que él pensaba…

―Como… ¿puede ser eso?

Rick soltó largas carcajadas al ver el rostro de Thomas, quien no salía de su asombro. Al pareces y según la historia que le había contado, el auto constituía un móvil importante para resolver ese crimen… ¿qué haría?

―Un tipo de la calaña de Black, nunca sería amigo mío. Cuando me pidió que destruyera el coche y lo vendiera por parte, lo quemara o lo fundiera, estaba tan desesperado que me pareció que algo escondía. Ese maldito me debe unas cuantas, por eso aquella vez no le hice caso, prefiriendo esconderlo por si algo se presentaba… como lo que estás diciéndome.

―Joder…

― ¿Quieres verlo? ―le preguntó Rick a su amigo, alzando sus cejas.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―El auto, Thomy… ―soltó una carcajada cuando vio el rostro descolocado de Thomas. ―Joder, si estas blanco como un papel…

Thomas salió de su estado y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, provocando otro par de fuertes carcajadas por parte del mecánico.

―Sí… claro… me gustaría verlo… además me gustaría saber qué tan dispuesto estás a testificar y dejar que el coche se presente como prueba.

―Tengo cojones, no como ese imbécil que no tuvo problema en culpar a una chica, menos como Bella… Dios, si siempre me pregunté por qué estaba con él…

―Malas decisiones de la vida. El hermano de James, la persona a la que Jacob mató, te estará muy agradecido. Esta es una prueba valiosa…

―¿Y cómo el hermano del muertito dio contigo? ¿No eras parte del séquito de Black?¿ ¿O lo estás haciendo por Bella? ¿Te gusta la chica acaso? ―le preguntó golpeándole con el codo en las costillas, mientras caminaban hacia el sector trasero y olvidado del galpón.

―Parece que no te hablé de mi pareja ni de mi hija, a las que amo. Bella siempre me cayó bien, y me pareció del todo injusto que Jacob la culpara por algo que ella no hizo. Además, ella está ligada con Edward, el hermano de James, el muerto…

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma?

―Oh, no… esas son las coincidencias de la vida, y es una larga historia….

Rick encendió la luz con el interruptor junto a la puerta doble que en algún momento fue una entrada lateral para vehículos, y que había clausurado precisamente para resguardar el "objeto escondido". Con ayuda de Thomy, sacó las decenas de cajas de cartón que habían dispuestas sobre el auto, que a su vez estaba cubierto por una especie de grueso género impermeable, el que al ser quitado esparció una nube de polvo, provocando tos tanto en el mecánico como es su invitado.

―Joder… ―exclamó Thomas cuando el auto rojo y viejo quedó al descubierto, recordando perfectamente que era ese al auto en cuestión.

Caminó hasta el viejo y polvoriento coche, absolutamente anonadado, en tanto su memoria se trasladaba hacia el lugar y el momento donde vio ese maldito auto por última vez, aclarándosele la imagen que parecía estar borrosa, pero que con el paso de las horas y el tiempo que había tenido de meditar y reconstituir los hechos, ahora todo parecía más claro, pudiendo asegurar a pie firme que Bella era completamente inocente de lo que el malnacido de Jacob Black la estaba acusando.

―Tiene una abolladura en el capó… ―dijo Rick, apuntando al auto con sus manos engrasadas ―seguro el impacto con la persona esa de la que me hablas lo dejó así.

―¿Crees que se puedan hacer pericias después del tiempo que ha pasado? ―preguntó Thomy, mirando fijamente el auto viejo.

―No tengo ni idea ―respondió el mecánico, alzándose de hombros.

―¿Entonces… no tendrías problemas en que se usara el auto como medio de prueba para sacar a Bella de la cárcel y meter allí al verdadero culpable?

―Adelante. No le tengo miedo a Black… y si necesitan que testifique lo que sea respecto a esto, pues ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Algo intuyó Rick en aquella época en la que Black le pidió deshacerse de ese coche, por eso no lo hizo y decidió esconderlo hasta que ese día llegara. Jacob, el jodido hijo de papito, iba a saber la calaña de enemigos que se había ganado con el pasar del tiempo, pensó Rick, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Thomas, por otro lado absolutamente sorprendido, no podía dejar de mirar el coche que reconoció tan bien. Con esa prueba, la declaración de Rick y la insistencia de Jacob en no presentarse a declarar, iban a pesarle. De momento, le preocupaba ayudar a sacar a Bella de la cárcel y hacer justicia.

―Entonces ―dijo Rick a su invitado, mientras ambos volvían a cubrir el coche ― ¿Cómo es esa historia de que Bella es novia del hermano del muertito? Tengo curiosidad…

Thomas alzó los hombros y acompañó al mecánico hasta su minúscula oficina donde compartieron otros dos cafés, mientras relataba la historia de Bella y Edward que había conocido apenas hace unos días atrás. Le contó que había hablado con Edward y que se había comprometido con él para ayudarlo a esclarecer la verdad, anunciándole a Rick que le informaría a Edward sobre ese hallazgo que seguro formaría parte de las pruebas irrefutables para meter el delgado culo de Jacob a la cárcel, donde merecía estar.

Ese mismo día casi al anochecer, Thomas se dirigió al departamento de Edward donde conoció a Charlie, el hombre que se decía era padre de Bella. También conoció al pequeño Jamie, que le recordó a su hijita, a la que extrañaba horrores. Tuvo la suerte de conocer además a Alec y su novia, quienes le celebraron una y otra vez su determinación para ayudarles a esclarecer el crimen. Y pese a todo, Thomas pudo distinguir en el ambiente, un aura de esperanza que los mantenía a todos muy animados, ánimo que se disparó cuando les contó que había visto el coche que Jacob maneja esa noche y con el que más tarde mataría a James, asegurando además que el mecánico que en aquel momento recibió el coche para destruirlo por orden de Black declararía sobre lo ocurrido. Tanya se abrazó a Alec y lloró de alegría de saber que finalmente su amigo iba a tener justicia, mientras la garganta de Edward se cerraba a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían. Su emoción tenía mucho que ver con la de Tanya, pero aún más profunda. Charlie en tanto, que sostenía a Jamie sobre sus piernas haciéndolo cabalgar sobre estas como si fuera un caballo, lo animó a aplaudir por la buena noticia que el muchacho casi calvo había llevado para ellos.

―Bueno, debemos hablar con Esme para que prepare la coartada para el juicio. ¡Hay que exigir que busquen a Jacob y lo traigan aquí! ―apuntó Alec, golpean su puño derecho contra la palma abierta de su mano contraria, imaginándose frente a él, el feo rostro de Jacob.

Edward inspiró, imaginándose los pensamientos de su amigo, que honestamente no distaban mucho de los suyos. Aun así, decidió llamar a la calma.

―Lo primero es sacar a Bella de la cárcel. Michael me habló durante la tarde para contarme de la reunión que su abogado y Esme tuvieron. Van a tramitar una fianza para sacarla antes del inicio del juicio.

Alec, para nada seguro de las buenas intenciones de Michael, volvió a exponerle a su amigo sobre sus aprehensiones.

―Edward, ¿puedo volver a preguntar, sin parecer majadero, si es que realmente crees en las intenciones de Michael?

Edward miró a Alec, torciendo su boca. Habían discutido, o mejor dicho Alec había alzado su voz un poco molesto por esa tregua que había surgido entre Edward y Michael, aclarándole Edward que eso no era una simple tregua, sino una reconciliación definitiva. Estuvo casi dos horas explicándole por qué le creía, teniendo mucho que ver Sue en el asunto, pues cuando Michael la vio, pareció ser consciente de que, si seguía disputándose con él, sería ella la que se hubiera salido con la suya, como lo hizo cuando eran niños.

―Le creo, Alec. Michael no es malo…

Alec cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que entendía ese punto. Aun así, insistió en la traición de la que Michael podría haber sido capaz de realizarle, olvidándose del lazo que los unía.

―Quiso tener a la que es tu mujer, y ese es un código de hermanos que no se rompe nunca.

―Lo sé… admitió que no está acostumbrado que le digan que no…

―¿Y por qué iba a querer mentirle Michael a Edward? ―preguntó Tanya a su novio. ―Fue una estupidez, una rencilla estúpida que se hizo más grande. Pero Michael le pidió perdón a Edward, ¿acaso no tiene derecho a rectificar?

―Si lo tiene, es solo que… ―respondió Alec, mirando a Tanya ― ¡Es solo que debería demostrarlo!

Edward suspiró y miró a Tanya, alzándose de hombros, antes de contestarle a Alec, entendiendo su desconfianza.

―Acabamos de hablar esta mañana, ya esta tarde su abogado y Esme coordinar los puntos de la demanda… además juró hacerse cargo de Sue. La odia y no se detendrá hasta verla tras las rejas…

―Muy bien, muy bien, esperemos que haga lo que prometió. Y perdónenme por ser tan escéptico, pero…

Edward miró entonces a Thomas, quien había seguido mudo la discusión entre ellos, revelando en su rostro lo poco que entendía del tema, por lo que se disculpó con él.

―Perdona Thomas, seguro no entiendes mucho de lo que hablamos…

―No, pero da lo mismo. ―le quitó importancia el invitado, sacudiendo su mano. ―Yo solo vine aquí para darte la noticia, para que pongas los antecedentes en manos de tu abogada, o de los abogados.

―¿Crees que ese hombre, Rick, puede echarse para atrás? ―intervino Alec con la pregunta, no dando la partida por ganada respecto al mecánico del que Thomas les había hablado. El aludido entonces le sonrió, relajadamente, muy confiado de la palabra de Rick.

―Él no es un niño, Alec. Se hubiera negado al instante que yo le dije si podíamos contar con su testimonio. Él no le debe nada a Jacob, mucho menos agradecimiento, muy por el contrario, por lo que hará lo que debe hacer, ni más ni menos.

Charlie dejó al niño en buen acomodado en el sofá frente al televisor y se ubicó junto a Edward. Había estado escuchando todo y si bien algunas cosas no las entendía, había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza:

―Entonces, ¿crees que dejen libre a mi niña dentro de poco?

―Yo creo que sí, Charlie ―respondió Edward con una sonrisa ladeada, contagiando a Charlie, quien se animó también.

―Que bueno… porque la echo de menos…

―No te darás cuenta cuando la tengas a tu lado, Charlie ―lo animó Tanya, levantándose de su sitio y sentándose al otro lado del hombre, tomándolo por el brazo. En poco tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño a ese hombre al que fácilmente podría ver como su propio padre.

Siguieron discutiendo asuntos respecto a la investigación, cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Edward arrugó el entrecejo, pues eran ya las diez de la noche. ¿Quién podría ser?

―¿Será Irina? Ha andado tan desaparecida que quizás…

―Me hubiesen avisado desde portería ―apuntó Edward a Tanya, levantándose y acercándose hasta la puerta, donde al abrir vio a su hermano Michael.

Alzó sus cejas con sorpresa y cuando se disponía a saludarlo e invitarlo a pasar, sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando su hermano mayor se movió un centímetro al costado, dejando ver la sorpresa que había detrás de él.

La respiración quedó suspendida en el pecho de Edward, igual que sus palabras, las que parecían haber migrado a algún lugar de difícil acceso, pues no encontraba alguna con la que pudiera expresar ese sentimiento que lo recorrió desde la mollera hasta los pies cuando la vio con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa amplia, la que hizo que su corazón se acelerara incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

―¿Bella? ―atinó a susurrar, susurro que se dejó oír para el resto de personas que quedaba en la sala, que se levantaron hasta la puerta para saber si era cierto lo que oían.

Ciertamente, Charlie fue el primero en reaccionar, vitoreando el nombre de Bella a la vez que corría hasta ella para abrazarla y llorar con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su niña, su niña por la que lloraba y rogaba cada noche, ruegos que tuvieron su respuesta en aquel momento.

―Bueno, Esme, mi abogado y yo tuvimos una larga conversación con el fiscal a cargo ―apuntó Michael, afirmado contra el quicio de la puerta, mientras Charlie seguía abrazando a su hija y el resto seguía mirando hacia ella como si se tratara de un holograma o algo por el estilo.

―Pe… pero… pero… cómo… ―atinó a balbucear Edward, sin poder siquiera acabar de terminar la frase.

Michael soltó una risa corta, negando con la cabeza. Golpeó a su hermano por el hombro, haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás antes de explicarle cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, mientras Charlie seguía abrazado a Bella, dando gracias al cielo y todos los santos y los dioses que allí existían.

―Edward, ni siquiera tuvimos que pagar fianza. Hoy finalizaban los primeras declaraciones preliminares. Al fiscal le bastó con leer el informe del juez para saber que bella no debía estar ahí.

―Dios mío…

Alec dio un paso adelante, mirando a Edward y luego a Michael.

―Pero qué hacemos aquí, joder… ―se acercó a Charlie, tomándolo por el brazo para que soltara a la pobre Bella, quien había llorado en silencio abrazada a quien ella consideraba su padre. ―Vamos Charlie, suelta a Bella…

Charlie se limpió la cara mojada con la manga de su camisa a la vez que miraba el rostro siempre pálido de su hija, la que a su parecer, había perdido peso durante el tiempo que la tuvieron encerrada.

―¿Tienes hambre, mi niña? ¿Estás cansada?

―Sí, todo eso… ―respondió ella carraspeando, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas y mirando a Edward, quien le tendió una mano, aferrándose a ella justo antes de que él la envolviera con su cuerpo y suspirara de alivio al sentirla finalmente allí, segura entre sus brazos.

―Anden, metámonos adentro, que parecemos locos ―volvió a apuntar Alec, llevándose a Charlie por el brazo hacia el interior del departamento, seguidos por Michael, dejando a la pareja a solas, a quienes les costó romper el contacto con sus miradas. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir, pero eso no era problema cuando sus ojos hablaban por ellos.

―Que bella tome una ducha mientras Alec y yo preparamos algo de cenar… ―se apresuró a decir Tanya, quien logró salir de su asombro.

―¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ―exclamó Jamie cuando la aludida entró en la sala custodia por el séquito de personas, que no dejaban de mirarla con asombro. Se levantó del sillón como pudo, y corrió hasta ella, la que se soltó de Edward y se apresuró a salir al encuentro del niño, levantarlo del suelo y abrazarlo, dejando muchos besos en su mejilla regordeta.

Alec y Tanya, tomados de la mano, se acercaron hasta ella, abrazando Tanya como pudo a la que sentía como su amiga, mientras ella sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Jamie.

―Bella, estamos felices de que estés de regreso…

―También estoy feliz de haber regresado y de verlos a todos aquí ―respondió ella, visiblemente emocionada.

―Bien, pero basta muchachos. ―Exclamó Alec después de dejar un beso en la mejilla de ella. ― Saluden a Bella y denle espacio para que haga lo que tenga que hacer antes de sentarnos a la mesa y ponernos al día sobre los pormenores.

Bella desvió su mirada hacia Michael, quien estaba detrás del grupo, con su hombro afirmado en la pared, contemplando la emotiva escena.

―Michael tiene mucho más que explicar que yo. Y gracias una vez más…

Con tranquilidad, Michael negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa sincera a Bella, a la que desde ese día miraba de forma diferente, como a la mujer de su hermano, como siempre debió de ser desde que la conoció.

―Viniste agradeciéndome todo el camino Bella, ya es suficiente. Anda, Edward, llévala adentro para que tome una ducha…

―Si, por supuesto —atinó Edward finalmente, sacándole de los brazos al cretino de su hijo, entregándose a Tanya, para tomarla de la mano y conducirla hacia el interior del dormitorio, donde tras cerrar la puerta, volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, absorbiendo las sensaciones de sentir las manos de su chica hundirse el su pelo o su aliento pegarle justo en la piel de su cuello.

―No puedo creer que finalmente estés aquí ―susurró, apartando su rostro del hueco de su cuello, mirándola a los ojos justo antes de besarla.

Podía sentir que pese a nada estar resuelto aún, las cosas estaban sonriéndole, ¿y qué mejor muestra de eso, que tener a su amor entre sus brazos, bebiendo de sus besos? Era una sensación potente, la que había extrañado horrores y la que en algún momento creyó jamás volver a sentir.

―Dios… te amo… tanto ―susurró ella, con sus labios delgados pegados a los de él.

―Eres mi vida, Bella ―susurró él, acariciándole el cabello, mirándola con la misma adoración de siempre. ―Mi hijo y tú son todo para mi… no lo dudes nunca…

―Claro que no ―respondió ella bajito, volviendo a pegar sus suaves labios a los de él, en aquel maravilloso reencuentro.


End file.
